


The Rise of the Phoenix

by Bugsy2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter Movies - Fandom
Genre: Danger, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hogwarts, Magic School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 88
Words: 281,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsy2019/pseuds/Bugsy2019
Summary: Magnolia Potter was just an average girl. Her parents were murdered and she was hidden away with her twin brother, the infamous boy who lived. Upon learning that she is a witch, Magnolia gets to go Hogwarts, where she finds out that there is a hidden mystery to unravel. Thrust into Slytherin and her brother into Gryffindor, she must work aimlessly to protect her family. Until she meets Draco, and her whole world begins to shift.





	1. Babies and Prophecies

It was a seemingly normal night. A small family of four were in their living room, doing normal things they did as a family. A man with dark brown, nearly black curly hair, was sitting on the sofa, looking down at his children. His wife was sitting on the floor, with the two small children. The first child, a small girl, was sitting between her open legs, her red hair being done by a flick of a wand. The small boy was grinning at his father as he sat on a toy broom. The clock on the wall chimed that it was late, alerting the family. "We best put them to bed," the woman, Lily, told her husband. 

"I think you're right. Come on," the man, James, told his son, grabbing him from the zipping broom with the precision of seeker. Lily picked up her daughter, smiling as James handed her their son. James kissed his children goodnight. Lily walked into their shared nursery, laying the boy in one and then the girl in the other. James sat back down, turning on the telly. 

Outside, a man in a dark hood, stood outside. With a wave of his crooked wand hand, the door blew open, alerting James. He barely had time to call out to his wife in warning. "Lily!" 

 _"Avada Kevada!"_  

A blast of green light hit James in the chest, causing him to collapse onto the floor, eyes lifeless. 

Lily heard James, shout and saw the green glow in the hallway. "James!" Lily called out, fear in her eyes. Positioning herself between the two cradles, she dropped to her knees as the hooded figure walked in. "Please...no! Not my children. Take me instead!" 

"Foolish woman," the figure hissed. "Move aside." 

"No! Please, not my Harry! Not my Magnolia! Please, I'll do anything!" 

"Move aside, now!" 

"NO! Please, I beg you! Take me! Just let my children live!" 

 _"Avada Kevada!"_   The green glow hit Lily in the chest, sending her down between the two cribs. The figure stood over the body, smiling down triumphately. Removing his hood from his cloak, he looked down at the boy. "Harry Potter. The boy that will be my undoing..." Hearing a small high pitched noise, Lord Voldemort turned to see the large green eyes of a small girl child. "Ah...he has a sister..."

The girl looked at the twisted figure, as if she was studying him. He had heard rumors of another prophecy, but he wasn't sure of what it was. The only person that knew was the fool Albus Dumbledore. Studying the child, he could see great power of a powerful witch in her sparkly green eyes. Grabbing his wand, he sent out a patronus, sending out a message. Soon, another came back with a reply. Smiling, he bent down to look the small child in her eyes. "Ahh...now I understand. One child born of good and one of bad. A child of light and a child of darkness. You, my daughter, will be my harold. Once you grown and develop your gifts, I will reclaim you...and you will rule by my side." 

Turning to the boy, he waved his waved. _"Avada Kevada!"_ As he said those words, a girl let out a cry, and two forces tore him apart. The children were left inside of their crib crying. The boy left alive with a scratch of a lightening bolt, bleeding. The girl was in her own crib, a gash upon her chest, over her heart, in the shape of what could be a flame or a feather. 

The children stayed there until a group of other wizards came to collect them. A large wizard picked them up in each hand, carrying them to his motor bike. He knew what he had to do. He had to get them away, on the orders of the great and powerful Dumbledore. 

In another part of town, stood a tall and thin wizard with a long grey beard and grey hair. A cat padded over, meowing up at the man. "I should have known that you would be here...Professor McGonagall," Albus Dumbledore said. 

The cat meowed, transforming to an older woman with a tall witch's hat. "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore," Professor Minerva McGonagall greeted. "Are the rumours true, Albus?"

"I'm afraid so, Professor. The good, and the bad." 

"And the children?'

"Hagrid is bringing them."

"Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

Dumbledore gave a wily smile. "Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life."

The sound of a motor bike could be heard, and both professors looked up to see the machine flying coming down from the sky. It skidded on the street, and halted. The large man with shoulder length black hair took off his goggles. "Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Professor McGonagall."

"No problems, I trust, Hagrid?"

"No, sir. Little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Heh. Try not to wake him. There you go." Hagrid reached inside of the sidecar, handing Dumbledore the boy wrapped in a blanket. "The girl however, she cried all the way here." Hagrid reached back inside, taking out the girl.

"Albus, do you really think it's safe, leaving them with these people? I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are..." McGonagall told the elder wizard.

"The only family they have."

"This boy will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name. I still don't understand where the girl fits in..."

"The prophecy stated that the boy will defeat Voldemort. The girl, however...the girl will be his shield. Or...she will be his undoing. Her prophecy splits into two paths. One of good, and the other is align with Voldemort. She has great power...and that frightens me."

"What kind of o' power?" Hagrid asked. 

"The prophecy hints that she was kissed by a phoenix...and yields old and ancient magic. If she stays on the path of good, she will assist her brother in defeating the Dark Lord. And if she strays from the path, she will be the herald of the Dark Lord, destroying everything in her path. They must stay here. They're better off growing up away from all that. Until they are ready."

Dumbledore and McGonagall place the babies on the ground, by the front door. Hagrid was sobbing nearby. "There, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all." Dumbledore bent down and placed a letter between the two babies. "Good luck...Harry Potter. Magnolia Potter." 


	2. Birthday Surprises and Wishes

Waking up, I stretched as I tried to keep my balance on the small bed. Harry was still asleep beside me, sprawled out on the bed. Sighing, I crawled out of the bed, grabbing the dusty and dirty pair of jeans, and an old sweater of Dudley's. Grabbing my hairbrush, I combed my long reddish hair, putting it up with a scrap of ribbon that Aunt Petunia gave me for such purposes. Harry was lucky to be a boy. He didn't have to worry about having to do his hair. He only cut it when I cut his hair, not Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia would cut it for him. And mine...well, it was often wavy and unrurly, making me look what Aunt Petunia calls a "street urchin." 

"Up! Get up! Now!" Aunt Petunia shouted, pounding on the door. Harry woke up with a start as our nasty aunt rapped on the door again. "Up!" she screeched.

"Harry...I would get up if I were you," I sighed, gently rousing my brother more awake. 

"I'm awake. I was just having a dream that I'm trying to remember." 

"What was it about?" 

"There was flying motorcycles..." 

"Flying motorcycles?" I snorted, handing Harry some clean clothes. 

"Yeah. The strangest part of it was that I swear that I've had the same dream before."

"Well, it's better than my dream. I dreamed of fire." 

Our moment was ruined when Aunt Petunia was back outside the door. "Are you two up yet?" she demanded.   
  
"Nearly," said Harry and I yelled at the same time.    
  
"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday. "  
  
I rolled my eyes and Harry groaned. "What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.   
  
"Nothing, nothing. . . " Harry muttered to the door. 

Of course it was Dudley's birthday. He of course got everything he wanted. Me and Harry...all we got is used clothes or toys or books. Harry slowly got out of bed and began to pull on the clothes I offered. When he started looking for his socks, I made the bed we shared and put on my shoes. There was a spider on Harry's sock and I gently took it in my hands, to release it back into the wild. We were both used to spiders. 

We both wandered out into the kitchen from the hallway. I rolled my eyes at the amount of birthday presents that were on the table. There was a new computer, another television, and a racing bike. I don't know why he wanted a racing bike. In my opinion, Dudley was fat...very, very fat. And he hated exercise. The only true exercise he got was when he chased Harry and me through the house to punch us. After all, we were his favorite punching bags. Me more than Harry. 

I often protect my brother. I was the first born, and as the older sibling, I always wanted to protect my brother. My brother was a true gentle soul. Me, on the other hand, I had a temper that could raise hell. My anger was pure untapped rage. Rage from being an orphan, rage from being mistreated, and rage from being in this dump. Harry often had to hold me back. 

Harry was fast for his age though. Perhaps it was because we were both malnourished. Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. I was the same, but with my wavy red hair, and the same bright green eyes. I had a thin layer of freckles scattered along my nose and cheeks. I didn't have glasses while Harry's did. I often had to spend time fixing them, taping them up with various pieces of scotch tape here and there from Dudley's fist. Another difference between us was Harry's scar. He had a lightening bolt scar over his forehead. I also had a scar, but mine was over my heart in the shape of a feather. We often asked our aunt and uncle where the scars came from, but Aunt Petunia's favorite reply was: "In the car crash when your parents died. And don't ask questions." 

I walked over to the stove, grabbing another pan to start to make eggs, while Harry took over bacon duty. Uncle Vernon walked in, barking out a morning greeting. "Comb your hair!" 

I sighed, going back to my eggs. He always yelled at us for our hair. Mine was often unruly. Harry's could also be unruly. His hair grew that way. I often woke up to some of it in my mouth, and mine in his. 

I finished with my eggs by the time Dudley and Aunt Petunia walked back into the room. Dudley was the spitting image of Uncle Vernon. Both round, with a large pink face, no neck, small watery blue eyes, and a stark of thick blonde hair. Aunt Petunia said he looked like an angel. We said he looked like a pig in a wig. 

Harry and I placed the platters of bacon and eggs on the table while Dudley counted his presents. "Thirthy-six, That's two than last year," Dudley whined. 

"Ungrateful prat," I whispered to Harry, causing him to smirk. 

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy. "

"Alright, thirty-seven then," Dudley growled, growing red in the race. 

There was going to be a Dudley meltdown. Harry quickly began to eat his bacon in case of Dudley overturned the table. I discretly moved the pot of tea incase it came flying at me or him. 

Aunt Petunia quickly interjected then. "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right." 

Dudley perked up, thinking for a moment. Finally, he slowly came around. "So I'll have thirty...thirty..." 

Rolling my eyes, I saved Dudley the headache. "Thirty-nine." 

Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and Uncle Vernon glared at me. I quickly bowed my head, avoiding a lashing. Truth was, I was smart. I had a photogenic memory, and could easily remember many things, including my maths. 

Dudley remained to look at me, but turned back to his parents. "Alright then." 

Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" 

The telephone rang, causing Aunt Petunia to go scurry off to answer it. Harry and I began to do the dishes as we watched Dudley unwrap his presents. "So, do you think we'll get his old computer?" I whispered to Harry. 

"I don't know, Mags," Harry whispered back. 

As Dudley was unwrapping a gold wristwatch, we saw Aunt Petunia come back from the telephone call, looking angry and worried. 

"Bad news, Vernon. Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take them," she said, jerking her head in Harry's and mine direction. Dudley's wide mouth dropped open in horror. I looked up at Aunt Petunia, waiting for her next move. Year after year, his parents took him and his awful friend out for the day to an adventure park, hamburger restaurant, or the movies. Year after year, we were both left behind with the neighbor Mrs. Figg, a crazy old bat who lived two streets away. She made us look at photographs of all the cat's she'es ever owned."Now what?" 

Aunt Petunia looked at us furiously like we planned this. "We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested. 

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates them. Especially her..." 

I wrinkled my nose at them. They always talked like we weren't there. As they went back and forth, me and Harry finished the  dishes. "You know, you could just leave us here..." Harry suggested, hope in his voice. 

Aunt Petunia sneered at us. "And come back and find the house in ruins?" 

"We won't blow up the house," I said. 

"I suppose we could take them to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, ". . . and leave him in the car. . . "  
  
"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone," Uncle Petunia snapped. 

Dudley began to bawl like a baby. I sighed. Dudley got on my nerves when he pretended to cry. "Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let them spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.   
  
"I. . . don't. . . want. . . him. . . t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "They always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. 

I was about to save something when the doorbell rang. And low-to my behold was my worst nightmare, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. He was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He always held my arms behind my back or held me down as Dudley hit or kicked me. 

Half an hour later, we were all crowded in Uncle Vernon's car, on the way to the zoo. "Mags...we're actually going!" Harry whispered to me. 

"Dreams do come true," I smirked. When we go to the zoo, Uncle Vernon took us over to the side, a beefy hand on both of our shoulders. 

"I'm warning you two," he threatened, putting his large face near ours. "I'm warning you two now, boy -- any funny business, anything at all -- and you'll both be in that cupboard from now until Christmas. "

"We're not going to do anything," I snapped. "Honestly..." 

Uncle Vernon gave me a hard glare. When he walked away, me and Harry walked close to each other. Strange things always happened to us. One time, my hair turned to the color of mousy brown to help me fit in, and the next day, it was back to it's reddish hue. Another time, I got angry at Dudley and his bowl of oatmeal exploded in his face. 

But at this particular day, I felt like anything could happen. The good type of happenings. I walked with a bounce in my step as I looked up at the ballons, the shining sun, and the white fluffy clouds. Harry was by my side and we were out in fresh air. Dudley and Piers each got a large chocolate ice cream cone. Uncle Vernon bought us a cheap lemon ice pop to share. We enjoyed it, each taking turns to lick it until it was just a stick. We saw a gorilla scratching its head. 

"Look, Harry! It looks like Dudley!" I snickered, out of ear shot of the Durselys. 

"Look, Mags!" Harry shouted, pointing to another animal. I was glad to see Harry enjoying myself, but in another part of my mind, I was waiting for the moment Dudley and Piers decided to sneak up on us because they were bored of the animals. 

We walked inside the reptile house, where I went over to stare at the large snakes. Harry and I stood a bit away from Piers and Dudley, watching the giant phython sleeping. Dudley didn't have the patience we had. 

"Make it move," he whined to Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't move. "Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon did as he was requested, but this time more smartly with his knuckes.

"Don't do that! That's rude!" I scolded, glaring upwards at Uncle Vernon. 

"Quiet, brat..." Uncle Vernon sneered at me. 

"This is boring," Dudley moaned, shuffling away. 

I glared at Dudley, looking back at the tank. Harry leaned closer into the glass, staring at the snake. "How rude of Uncle Vernon to be rapping on the glass," I sighed. "I hate them." 

"No you don't," Harry sighed. 

"Yes, I do. They treat us poorly. Not counting the how many times, Dudley and Piers have punched, kicked, or hurt us both. Sometimes, I just want to fly away, and go far, far, away..." 

The snake suddenly, opened its beady eyes, raising it's large head, very slowly, until it stared at us. Then it winked. "Did you see that?" Harry asked, looking at me. 

"Yeah...either we're going mad, or that snake just winked at us." 

Harry and I looked to see if anybody was watching. Harry and I looked at each other, silently communicating. We often do this, talking without actually speaking. It drove Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia crazy. We called it our twintuition. Then, in a hiss that I could understand, it spoke. "I get that all the time."

I looked at Harry, seeing his eyes bore into the snake. I turned back to the snake. "I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying. "

The snake nodded vigorously. Getting as close to the encounter as I could, I looked deep into the glass. Taking a deep breath, I felt a shiver slither into my body as my voice and lips made a hissing noise that sounded more like a phrase. "Where do you come from, anyway?" I asked in a hiss. 

Harry looked at me in surprise. The snake pointed it's tail at the sign.  **Boa Constrictor, Brazil.** "If I could only go there...was it nice there?" I asked. 

The boa constrictor flicked it's tail towards the sign again.  **This specimen was bred in the zoo**. "Oh, I see -- so you've never been to Brazil?" Harry asked. 

The snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry making all three of us up. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" Piers shouted. 

Dudley came waddling up towards us as fast as his pug-like legs could. "Oyt of the way you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Harry toppled over, causing me to fall to the ground. Harry landed on me, as I landed on the hard concrete. Piers and Dudley leaned right up close to the glass, and then, jumped back with howls of horror. My eyes widened as I saw the snake slither from the enclosure, where the glass used to be, onto the floor. "Brazil, here I come. . . Thanksss, amigos," the snake hissed at us. 

The zoo keeper was in shock as well was Aunt Petunia. Me and Harry was silent as we were rushed back inside of the car, everybody else recapping tall tales of what had happened. "Harry awas talking to it, weren't you?" Piers sneered. 

It wasn't until we got back home and Piers was safely back at home until Uncle Vernon snapped at us. "Go-cupboard-stay-no meals..." he said in short breaths. 

I ushered Harry quickly away, shutting the door. "That was crazy..." I whispered. 

"Magnolia, how did you do that?" Harry whispered. 

"Do what?" 

"Talk to the snake. You're lips weren't moving..."

"I was talking to the snake..."

"No, I was talking. It was like you were talking to it in his mind..." 

"I don't know how then. How did the glass disappear?"

"I don't know."

"There are lots of things we don't know..."

"Yeah...and now were stuck here with no food."

"I'll go out when they're sleeping and steal us some." 

"Alright..." Harry sighed. 

Crawling into bed, I looked up at the ceiling. I hate it here...for ten long miserable years, I hated it here. I wished I could remember a happier time when we were with our parents. I don't remember the car crash we were involved in. Everytime I try to remember, I see a flash of green light, a women's voice, a gravely male voice, and fire. Our aunt and uncle never spoke of them, nor did they have any pictures. In my dreams, I wished that some rich family member would take us away and we would live in a better place. But all we had was each other. It was always Harry and I against the world. And I always promised that I would protect him. 


	3. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PSA: I do not own Harry Potter

Our punishment went on and on. We went to school, came home, and went back to the cupboard and repeat. By the time the summer holiday came around, most of Dudley's new toys were broken. It was nice to have a break, but a bad thing because it was hunting season. Dudley's gang were the hunters, and Harry and I were the pray. We often spent time out of the house, enjoying the sunshine and talking. 

"Look at the bright side," I told him, climbing a tree as he sat below me. "We don't have to spend more time with Dudley."

"Yeah...but you get to go to advance classes. I have to stay in the regular ones."

"Yeah, but we'll be in the same secondary school."

"I don't know why you pretend to be dumb. You're the smartest person I know," Harry told me. 

"You're smart too, Harry." 

Harry looked up at me. "You're going to break your leg..."

"Then I can end up like poor Mrs. Figg. Speaking of which, we should probably go back, yeah?" 

"Yeah...let's go." 

We spent the rest of the day at Mrs. Figg because Dudley was getting his new uniform for Sweltings Private School. I spent the day reading the many books that Mrs. Figg had to offer and play with the couple of cats she had. We watched television and we had chocolate cake that was kind of dry. 

When we returned home, Dudley was parading around in his new uniform. He looked like a clown had threw up on him. Harry and I kept our laughter on the inside. 

The next morning, Harry and I came downstairs to find wet rags in a large metal tub in the sink. The smell was horrendous, making my eyes water. "What's this?" I asked, stirring the concoction. 

"Your new school unifroms," Aunt Petunia replied. 

"I didn't realize it had to be so wet," Harry said. 

"Don't be stupid," Aunt Petunia snapped. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I'm finished. As for you, I have some old shirts and stockings for you to mend for for own uniform." 

She tossed the pile at me, along with a sewing kit. I'm an expert at sewing, reading about it in a book. I often had to alter my own clothes as well as Harry's. The mail slot clicked, alerting us all about the mail. 

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper. 

"Make Harry get it. "

"Get the mail, Harry," Uncle Vernon said.   
  
"Make Dudley get it," Harry protested. 

"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley. " 

As Dudley went after him with the Smelting stick, a stick apparently all boys from Sweltings had, I stepped in the way, grabbing it from him. "Stop it! I'll get it!" Underneath my breath, I said nasty words, gathering up the mail. It was the fist two heavy cardstock envelops that caught my attention. The first said:  

 **Mr. H. Potter, The Cupboard under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**. The second said the same thing but instead **Ms. M. Potter.**  

"Hurry up, girl!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking from letter bombs?" 

I walked into the kitchen, looking at our letters, handing Uncle Vernon the rest of the mail. I handed Harry his, both of us beginning to open up the letter. 

"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, they got something!"

I just got the letter free, shaking it open with excitment while Harry was carefully unfolding his letter. Both of our letters were snatched from our hands by Uncle Vernon. 

"Hey!" I shouted, my face going red in anger. "That's ours!" 

"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.   
  
"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking one of the letters out with one hand. His face went to red to green like a traffic light. Then it went to a grayish white color.    
  
"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped. 

Dudley reached for the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high above his head. I glared at him, my face echoing his earlier shade of red to match my hair. "Give it back!" I ordered as Petunia came into the room. 

She saw what he had and clutched her throat, matching his color. "Vernon! Oh my goodness -- Vernon!"

Dudley hit his father with his Smelting stick. "I want to read that letter," he said loudly. 

"Shut up!" I shouted at him. "I want to read it."

"It's ours!" Harry shouted at Dudley. 

"Get out, all of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, quickly stuffing the letter back inside of it's envelop.e 

Harry and I didn't move. "I WANT MY LETTER!" Harry shouted. 

"GIVE IT BACK!" I shouted. 

"Let me see it!" Dudley shouted. 

"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, throwing the three of us out. 

Harry and Dudley had a tiff about who would listen in the keyhole and Dudley won. I pulled Harry away, fixing his glasses, glaring at the large bully. 

"Are you alright?" I asked. 

"Yeah...who do you think sent us those letters?" 

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out. I promise. And I don't break promises." 

We went back to our cupboard, thinking over who could have written us. "Maybe it was just a prank from Dudley."

"Don't be daft...Dudley isn't that brilliant. It has something to do with us. It knew where we were...it had said the Cupboard under the stairs. No one knows about that...something is happening, Harry." 

"Mags...what if it's something bad?"

"What could is possibly be worst than this?" I asked, lying on the bed. 

Later that evening, Uncle Vernon came into our cupboard. "Where's our letters! Who's writing to us?!" I demanded on seeing him enter. 

"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake." 

"Bullshit!" I hissed, Uncle Vernon's eyes growing wide. 

"It was not a mistake. It had our cupboard on it," Harry growled. 

"SILENCE!" shouted Uncle Vernon. His anger was still there, but he plastered a smile on his face. "Er-yes-Harry, Magnolia, about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking. You're both getting a bit big for it...we think it might be nice if you two moved into Dudley's second bedroom." 

Me and Harry looked suspicious. "Why?" I dared to ask. 

"Don't ask questions. Take this stuff upstairs, now." 

We were left alone, looking at our stuff and each other. "Did he look afraid to you?" I asked. 

"Yes...he did," Harry nodded. 

"We have to find out what's in that letter." 

"Agreed," Harry nodded. 

"Let's move our stuff." 

Harry and I moved our stuff and the extra bed upstairs. It was a very quick affair. All of Dudley's old and broken toys were up there. We could hear Dudley bawling to his mummy about the injustice. I, for one, was happy to have a bed to my self. Grabbing the skirt, I pulled it on, sticking a pin in it so I know how much to alter it. I then had Harry come up and pin it up so I could hem it. 

The next day, everyone was quiet. Dudley went on a tryant, hitting and screaming, and even threw his poor tortoise into the greenhouse roof, but we had kept the room. When the mail came, Uncle Vernon didn't make us go get it, but instead made Dudley. That made me smirk. He was defiantly afraid of something. Dudley came back, shouting. "There's another one! Mr. H Potter! Ms. M. Potter. The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive-" 

My mouth opened in surprise. Harry and I bolted after Uncle Vernon as he lept from his seat and ran down the hall. Me and Harry tagged team, trying to take him down. I ended up biting his arm as Harry grabbed him around the neck from behind. We all ended up being hit by that stupid stick of Dudley's. Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping, with our letters clutched victoriously in his hands. 

"Go to your cupboard-I mean your bedroom-" he wheezed at us. 

We retreated. I paced, throwing my hair up into a pony tail. "That's twice now, Mags," Harry said to me, shutting the door. 

"I know. I'm going to get that stupid letter...even if it kills me. You in?"

Usually, Harry was against my ideas. But this time, Harry nodded his head vigorously. "I'm definitely in. So, what's the plan." 

The next morning, at six o'clock, our alarm clock went off. We got up, got dressed ,and headed down the stairs as quiet as mice. We couldn't wake the Dursleys. We walked downstairs without turning on the lights. The plan was go go meet the postman on the corner and get the letters first. Harry went ahead of me, stopping with a shout. My lept back as Harry jumped up. The lights clicked on, and we saw Uncle Vernon laying on the ground. Cursing under my breath, I glared at him as he shouted at us. We walked defeated into the kitchen, and when we heard the flap of the mail slot click open, we came rushing back. We could see six letters with our names printed on them in green ink. 

"We want-" Harry said, just as Uncle Vernon ripped apart the letters into millions of pieces. 

He didn't go to work. He nailed shut the mail slot. 

The next day was Friday. 24 letters for us tried to make their way into the mail slot but couldn't, so they found various places they could get in. Under the door, in the sides of the house, and in the bathroom window downstairs. 

Saturday, 48 letters tried to get in. We found them in various places of the house. I laughed watching Aunt Petunia shred them in the food processor and Uncle Vernon making various food processor.  "Why are you laughing?" Harry asked. 

"Because something in the universe wants us to have those letters. And I don't think it's going to get any better." 

On Sunday, we glared Uncle Vernon down as he glared at us triumphantly. "No post on Sundays. No damn letters today-"

Just as he said that, something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney, catching him in the back of the head. Thirty, fourty, fifty came rushing in. The Dursley's ducked as me and Harry tried to catch one. 

"Out. OUT!" Uncle Vernon shouted. He grabbed me by my arm and Harry around the waist, throwing us into the wall. I watched in amazement as letters continued to hit the closed door. 

"That does it!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!" 

We quickly packed our belongings into one knapsack, and soon was racing down the highway. Dudley was sniffing because he couldn't pack his computer, TV, or VCR set into his sports bag. We never stopped for food or drink all day. By nighttime, Dudley was howling. We arrived at a gloomy hotel on the outskirts of a city. Us three kids shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. As Dudley snored, Harry and I stayed away, talking. 

"I told you, something is happening. Who ever is writing us wants us to have the letters." 

"Well, we moved. You think they know where we are?" Harry asked. 

"Let's hope so." 

The next morning, we ate stale cornflakes and cold tomatoes on toast for breakfast. The hotel manager came up to us, with two familiar looking letters in hand. "'Scuse me...but is one of you Mr. H. Potter and the other a Miss M. Potter."

It was the same with the same green ink, but with the new address. Just as we made a move, Uncle Vernon knocked our hands out of the way, grabbing them. "I'll take them." 

Then we were gone once again. _"I want those letters,"_ I communicated with Harry with my eyes. 

_"I do too...we have to find a way to out smart Uncle Vernon."_

Dudley started to wine about his TV program, when a thought came to me. "Harry...tommorow's our birthday...we'll be eleven."

Our birthdays were never to be celebrated. Last year I got a pair of old shoes from Aunt Petunia and stockings with holes. Harry got old socks and a coat hanger." 

We ended up at a shack out by the sea. The boat ride to the shack was horrible. It was freezing. Rain pelted down on us us and chilly winds whipped our faces. But Uncle Vernon looked happy like a pig in mud. Inside wasn't much better. Our rations was bags of chips and bananas. He tried to make a fire, but the empty bags of chips just smoked and shriveled up. 

His mood was very good, but we were miserable. Harry and I slept together, but shivering. Dudley got the couch, Aunt and Uncle had the lumpy bed in the bedroom, and of course, we got the dusty floor. We tried to sleep, sharing the think blanket and keeping together for warmth. But with hunger, snores from Dudley, and the thunder, we couldn't sleep. We sat up and huddled together against the wall, the blanket around us. We watched the clock tick by. I layed my head on his shoulder, winding my arm around his. "Happy birthday, Harry," I whispered into the darkness. 

"Happy birthday, Magnolia," Harry whispered back. It was just one minute to go before it was our official birthday. As the seconds ticked by, we counted down silently, then it was one second to go...BOOM! 

The whole shack shivered and we stiffened, staring at the door. Someone was out there. And they were knocking. They wanted to come in. BOOM! Came the knock again. "Harry..." I whispered, standing up. Harry stood up with me as Dudley jerked away. 

"Where's the cannon?" 

There was a crash behind us and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room, with a rifle in his hands. "Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you-I'm armed!" 

There was a pause, then-

SMASH! 

The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hindge with a deafening crash. There stood a giant of a man, reminding me of Jack and the Beanstalk with long, shaggy hair and a wild, tangle beard. His eyes were black, but visible under all the hair. 

 

 


	4. Wizards: Real or Fiction

The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stopping so that is head just brushed the ceiling. Harry and I looked up in awe at the man. He bent down to pick up the floor, and put it back so if fitted into the frame. 

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey. . . " he asked, turning to look at us all. He strutteded over towards the sofa where Dudley sat frozen in fear. "Budge up, yeh great lump," the giant sneered at Dudley. Dudley squeaked and ran to hid behind Aunt Petunia who was crouching terrified, behind Uncle Vernon. "An' here's Harry and Magnolia!" We both looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile. His eyes were kind, and under the hair that was his bead, his lips and eyes crinkled up into a smile. "Las' time I saw you two, you both were only babies," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes. And you...the spitting image of her, but I could tell you get your spirit from both of your parents." 

"I demand that you leave at once, sir!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; causing me and Harry to snicker. The giant man reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room. Uncle Vernon squeaked. "Anyway -- Harry and Magnolia,a very happy birthday to yeh both. Got summat fer yeh both here -- I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right. "

From inside his black overcoat, he pulled a slightly squashed box. Inside was a large chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry and Magnolia written on it in green icing. My eyes widened, then watered at the kind gestured. 

"That's for us?" I asked, dumbly. 

"O' course!" laughed the giant man. 

"Who are you?" Harry asked, still in a daze. 

The giant man chuckled again. "True, I haven't introudced myself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He held out a hand and shook our whole arms. 

My mind was whirling. I was dreaming...I needed to be pinched. I watched in amazement as he went over to the fireplace, starting a fire. He sat on the sofa, making it sag under his weight. He took things out of his pocket over and over again. He was like Mary Poppins! 

He cooked us sausages, passing them out. Instead of giving it to Dudley, who he insulted, he handed two of them to Harry and I. I took a bite, moaning at the taste, then ate the whole thing. Harry did the same thing. Wiping my mouth, I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, sir...I'm sorry, but my brother and I still don't really know who you are." 

The giant man took a sip of his tea, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Call me Hagrid, everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts -- yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course." 

Harry and I blushed, looking at each other. "Er-no," Harry told him. Hagrid looked at us in shock. "Sorry."

"We really are, sir! We don't mean no disrespect!" 

"'Sorry'?" Hagrid barked. His gave turned towards the Durselys. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"All what?" I asked. "What does this have to do with our parents?" 

"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that these children -- these children -- knows nothin' abou' -- about ANYTHING?"

That made my temper flair up. Harry and I weren't stupid. Sure, I might have been a tad bit smarter than Harry, getting higher marks in my classes. I often had to help Harry with his homework. 

"I know somethings," Harry told Hagrid. "I can, you know, do math and stuff. Mags can memorize things but just looking at them. And she;s the smartest girl in our school. She knows how to solve any problem..." 

Hagrid dismissed him, waving his hand. "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world." 

"What world?" I asked. 

"DURSLEY!" Hagrid roared. Uncle Vernon stuttered, and was very pale like a ghost. "But yeh must know about yer mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous. "

"What? Our -- our mom and dad weren't famous, were they?" Harry asked. 

"Yeh don' know. . . yeh don' know. . . " Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry and I with a bewildered stare. "Yeh don' know what yeh are ?" he said finally. 

Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice. "Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell them anything!"

"You never told them? Never told them what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer them? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from them all these years?"

"Whoa, wait a minute! Kept what from us?" said Harry eagerly. 

"What is going on!" I shouted in the chaos. 

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic. Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror. 

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry, Magnolia-- yer a wizard and a witch. "

My mind was racing. "What did you just say?" I asked in a quiet voice.   
  
"We're a what ?" gasped Harry. 

"A wizard and witch, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good 'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh two be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letters. "

I reached my hand out towards his to take the letter that had my name on it. With shaking hands, I opened it, not really caring what the address was. 

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. , Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Miss Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress**

A gasp left my lips, in excitement. Harry looked up at Hagrid in question. "What does it mean, they await my owl?" Harry asked. 

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," Hagrid said, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl -- a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl -- a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that we could both read upside down:

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

**Given Harry and Magnolia their letters.**

**Taking them to buy their things tomorrow.**

**Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.**

**Hagrid**

Hagrid rolled it up to a scroll, giving the owl a treat along with the parchment, sending it on it's way. 

"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight. 

"They's not going," he said. 

Hagrid grunted. "I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop them" Hagrid challenged. 

"A what?" I asked, interested. 

"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on. "

"We swore when we took them in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of them! Wizard indeed!"

My eyes glew ablaze in anger. "You knew? You knew we were wizards?!" I spat, lunging at them. Harry caught me. "You vile, pathetic, pieces of rubbish!" 

"Maggie!" Harry scolded, keeping a tight grasp around my waist. 

Hagrid started to laugh. "Fiesty spirit, that one. Just like Lily. Just like James. She has a fire in 'er belly." 

"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that -- that school -- and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was -- a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!" Aunt Petunia stopped her rant to draw in a breath. "Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as -- as -- abnormal -- and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you two!"

I stopped fighting Harry, both of us catching the lie. "Wait..." I whispered. "Blown up? You said they died in a car crash..." 

"CAR CRASH!" Hagrid roared, once again. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry and Magnolia Potter not knowin' their own story when every kid in our world knows their name!" The anger fled from Hagrid's face, down to ours. "I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh two, how much yeh two didn't know. Ah, Harry,Magnolia, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh -- but someone's gotta -- yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'. "He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys. "Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh -- mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it. . . " He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with -- with a person called -- but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows--"

"Who?" I asked, stepping closer to him. My fingertips were itching for the truth. 

"Well -- I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does. "

"Why not?" Harry asked. 

"Gulpin' gargoyles, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went. . . bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was. . . "

"Tell me," I begged, the fire increasing in size with my declaration. Hagrid whipped his head to stare at it as he looked at me. My chest began to burn, where the mark was. Hagrid gulped, but no words came out. 

"Could you write it down?" Harry asked, making a small suggestion. 

"Nah -- can't spell it. All right -- Voldemort. " Hagrid visibly shuddered. Somewhere, I knew if a giant fierce man such as him was afraid, then this man he spoke of was dangerous. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this -- this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too -- some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches. . . terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him -- an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway. 

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before. . . probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. 

"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em. . . maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You both were just a year old. He came ter yer house an' -- an'--"Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn. "Sorry. But it's that sad -- knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find -- anyway. . .   
  
"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then -- an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing -- he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh -- took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even -- but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age -- the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts -- an' you was only a baby, an' you lived. 

"What about me?" I whispered. "And my mark."

Hagrid turned towards me. "He was going to let you live. Merlin know's why...to keep you as a trophy of his power, or something. Some say that a great magical force protected you before he could hurt you. The mark over your heart...some say is a part of innocence that's ripped away. Some say that it's a mark of a magical creature. Scars from magical creatures don't heal, no matter how much magic. Or perhaps you're just special." 

I looked down at my hands. Thinking back that far made my head hurt. I could see the flash of green light, a woman's voice begging, a cruel, high, cold, voice, followed by a laugh. A message in her ear. Then fire consuming her, keeping her warm and safe. 

"Took yeh both from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot. . . "

I barely heard Uncle Dursely argue with Hagrid. Looking at Harry, I could tell he was thinking the same thing. Something bad had happened to us. And we were marked with a painful reminder. 

"But what happened to Vol-, sorry -- I mean, You-Know-Who?" Harry asked, answering our shared questions. 

"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you two. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see. . . he was gettin' more an' more powerful -- why'd he go?

"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back.

"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you two finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on -- I dunno what it was, no one does -- but somethin' about you two stumped him, all right. Strangest part o' it all was that he didn't know about Magnolia..." 

"What do you mean, he didn't know about me?" I asked. 

"That's jus what I know." Hagrid looked at us with compassion and warmth, respect blazing in his eyes. Harry looked like he had been punched in the stomach by Dudley. I knew I probably looked no better. I looked ashamed. Placing a hand over the mark on chest, I looked up at Hagrid. 

"Hagrid," Harry said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard. Not me or my sister."  
  
To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled. "Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry. Magnolia just proven herself when she demanded to tell me to tell her the truth." 

"I did?" I asked, looking at the fire. Then it all made sense. The boa constrictor, talking to the snake inside of my mind, not counting all the times I burned my hand but had no mark from the fire. "Goodness, Harry...he's telling us the truth..." I whispered to him. 

Harry looked at me, stiffening. "See? Harry and Magnolia Potter...not a wizard-you two wait, you'll both be right famous at Hogwarts." 

But then Uncle Vernon had to open up his large trap. I couldn't care less. I was going if he liked it or not. Harry and I were going to be free from this hell-hole. 

 

 

 


	5. Shopping, Wizard Style

The next morning, I woke up, pinching my arm. Winching at the pain, I knew that I wasn't dreaming. Looking at Harry, I could see his breath moving underneath his shirt he slept in to sleep. "Harry...wake up!" 

Harry kept his eyes closed. "It was a dream. I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard." 

"Well, then we both have had the same dream and that would be really crazy. Now, come on...get up!" I ordered, pushing him. 

Harry sat up, the large coat of Hagrid's falling away of us. We turned to see Hagrid was asleep on the collasped sofa. "Wasn't a dream," I whispered, standing up. 

"Mags...this is really happening, isn't it..." 

"Of course it is, brother-dear. And we're going to this school." An owl swooped in, dripping a newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl fluttered onto the floor, begining to attack Hagrid's coat. "How rude..."

"Don't do that," Harry told the owl, brushing it aside. 

"Hey, Hagrid! There's an owl-" I told the giant sleeping on the sofa. 

"Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa. 

"With what?" I asked. 

"He wants payin' fer deverlin' the paper. Look in the pockets." 

Harry and I looked at each other, each going through pocket after pocket. Harry gave a shout of victory pulling out strange looking coins. "What is the blazes are those?" I asked. Getting up, I kicked his foot. "How much?" 

"Give him five Knuts." 

"Knuts?" Harry asked, looking at the coins. 

"The little bronze ones." 

Harry counted out five little bronze coins, putting them in the leather pouch around the owl's leg. Once he flew off, Hagrid awoken. Yawning loudly, he looked at us as he sat up and stretched. "Best be off, you two, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."

Harry and I blushed. I was very proud, but having no money was embarrasing. "Um..Hagrid..." I said, blushing bright red. 

"Mm?" Hagrid asked, pulling on his huge boots. 

"We haven't got any money. And I'm sure Uncle Vernon is sticking to what he said last night. He won't pay for us to go to school and learn magic." 

"Don't worry about that," Hagrid told us. Standing up, he stretched his arms above his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"

"But you said their house was destroyed..." I challenged back. 

"They didn' keep their gold in the house, silly girl! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold -- an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither. "

"Wizards have banks?" Harry asked. 

"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by Goblins." 

Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding. "Goblins?" I asked, eyes wide in a wide grin. "Wicked." 

"Yeah -- so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry, Magnolia. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe -- 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business. " Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you -- gettin' things from Gringotts -- knows he can trust me, see. "

After we finished our breakfast of the delicious chocolate cake and sausages, me and Harry quickly changed into our clothes, and stood by Hagrid. 

"Got everthin'? Come on, then." 

We followed Hagrid onto the rock that held the shack. The sky was very blue and the sea gleamed."How did you even get here?" I asked. 

"Flew," Hagrid answered. 

"Flew?" Harry and I asked. 

Harry continued to ask Hagrid questions as I half listened. My mind went whirling about Hogwarts and the type of things I would learn and do. The things I would see. It wasn't until Hagrid spoke of the Ministry of Magic I listened. 

"There's a Ministry of Magic?" I asked. 

"Course. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice. "

"What does a Ministry of Magic do ?"

"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country. "

"Why?" Harry asked. 

"Why? Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone. "

When we hit land, people looked at Hagrid. "Hagrid," I called out, racing to catch up. "Did you say that they were dragons at Gringotts?" 

"Well, so they say," Hagrid smiled. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon." 

"That would be wicked..." I grinned, following Hagrid. 

"You'd like one?" Harry asked. 

"Wanted one ever since I was a kid-here we go." 

We arrived at the train station, boarded the train, and was on our way to London. "Still got yer letter, Harry? Magnolia?" 

"Yes," I nodded, pulling out my list. Harry pulled his out too. 

"Good. There's a list of there of everything yeh need." 

The list was long and not what I expected. But with one glance, I knew what we both needed. Harry skimmed it, looking to me. I nodded. "Got it." 

"Just like that?" 

"Maggie got a photogenic memory. She remembers everything after seeing it once," Harry said proudly. 

"I never forget nothing," I said with pride. 

"O' yea? What do you need. Harry, your list please." 

Taking a breath, I began to rattle off what we needed. "For the uniform, first-year students require: Three sets of plain work robes (black); One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear; One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar); One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings). There's note that that our clothes should have name tags. The course books are: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk; A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot; Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling; A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch; One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore; Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger; Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander; and finally, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble. 

"Other equipment that we need is:1 wand, 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), 1 set of glass or crystal phials,1 telescope set, 1 brass scales. And students are also allowed to bring an owl, cat, or a toad." 

Hagrid blinked as I finished. "Wow...that's impressive..."

"Can we buy all of this stuff in London?" Harry wondered aloud.

"If yeh knew where to go," Hagrid said with a wink. 

We have never been to London before, but something told me I can trust Hagrid as he led the way. We wandered to a broken escalotor, where we climbed down. We walked until we ended up a grimy pub. "This is it, the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous pub."

The patrons of the leaky cauldron were very kind, waving to Hagrid as he walked passed. The bartender asked if Hagrid wanted a drink, but Hagrid shook his head. "Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business."

Hagrid placed his hands on our shoulders, sending us staggering down a bit. "Good Lord," said Tom, the bartender, peering at Harry and me, "is this -- can this be -- ?"The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent, and I felt like I was caught in my knickers. "Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter. . . and Magnolia Potter. What an honor. " He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back. Ms. Potter...truly a pleasure. "

I just stood there unsure of what do do or say. Suddenly, there was hoards of people shaking our hands. "Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last. Miss Potter, so honored. "  
  
"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud. Miss Potter, you are beautiful, like your mother. "  
  
"Always wanted to shake your hand -- I'm all of a flutter. And what a gorgeous young witch you are. "  
  
"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle. Miss Potter. "  
  
"I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop. Maggie, remember?" 

"I do. I forget nothing," I nodded, recongizing the face.   
  
"They remember!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? They remember me!" Harry shook hands again and again -- Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.   
  
A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching. "Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Magnolia...Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts. "  
  
"P-P-Potters," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand in one and mine in the other, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you both. "

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" I asked, politely. 

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potters?" He laughed nervously, looking at us. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself. " He looked terrified at the very thought. 

"Must get on -- lots ter buy. Come on, Harry. Magnolia."

I took Harry's hand in mind, leading us away from the throng of people. Hagrid led us out through the bar and out into a small courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.   
  
Hagrid grinned down at us. "Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh both -- mind you, he's usually tremblin'. "

"Is he always that nervous? What a Nelly," I snorted. 

"Maggie..." Harry chided. 

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience. . . They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag -- never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject -- now, where's me umbrella?"

So many things to do and study, my mind was swimming. Hagrid was counting brinks in the wall above the trash can. "You shouldn't be so rude, Maggie."

"I wasn't rude. It was just a fact..." I told him. 

"Still rude..." 

I looked down. Sometimes, I hid behind sarcastic remarks to protect myself. Years of suffering abuse and neglect, I don't ever want to get hurt. So, I built up walls around my self. Harry was the only person I was myself with. He often joked that I dug first before I get dug backed. It was true. My only friend was Harry. 

"Three up. . . two across. . . " he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry, Magnolia." He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. 

I watched as the brick he tapped quivered and wiggles. A small hole appeared, growing wider and wider, until we were standing in front of an archway large enough for Hagrid. There was a cobbled street on the other side. 

"Wicked..." I whispered, grinning.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley. "On the way to the bank, we looked at several things on the way to the bank. Hagrid stopped us outside of a large building that towered the little shops. "Gringotts," Hagrid annouched. There was a small man-like figure, about my height. He bowed as we walked inside. 

"Hagrid...was that a goblin?" I asked. 

""Yeah, that's a goblin," Hagrid nodded, speaking quielty. 

We were stopped at silver doors, then let through. Hagrid led us up to the counter, where thousands of goblins who were writing in ledgers. "Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe and Miss Magnolia Potter's safe." 

"You have their keys, sir?" asked the goblin. 

"Got it here somewhere," Hagrid told him, rummaging into his pockets, pulling out handful of dog biscuits. "Got it." The goblin studied our keys, nodding. 

"That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore. It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." 

The goblin accepted the letter, reading carefully. I furrowed my eyes, wandering what was in that vault. 

"Very well," the globin said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook, the goblin, came over to us as Hagrid placed the letter and dog biscuits back itno his pockets. We followed him towards one of the doors, leading off the hall.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked. 

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

"Something smells fishy, Harry," I whispered, walking close to him. 

"I know..." Harry agreed. 

We ended up in a narrow stone passageway that were light with flaming torches. A small cart came up to us upon Griphook's whistle. Climbing in, we were off quickly. It was like a ride at an amusement part. Poor Hagrid looked green, while Harry and I were having the times of our lives. 

Once we stopped, we were led to a giant vault. Griphook unlocked it with one of the keys, allowing us enterance. "All yours," Hagrid told us, as we gasped. "Now, once you both get older and some independence, you could get seperate vaults. But fer now...this will do." 

"This is incredible," I told Harry, looking at the piles of silver, gold, and other trinkets. I found a stash of jewlery, but brushed it aside. Maybe when I was older. Hagrid helped Harry gather piles of some if it into a bag. 

"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh both." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?" 

"One speed only," Griphood told Hagrid with a sneer. The cart sped up in speed, coming to an abrupt halt at vault seven hundred and thirteen. The oddest thing is that it had no keyhole unlike ours. "Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away. "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook. 

"How often do you check?" I asked, standing up in the cart. 

"About once every ten years," Griphook answered, with a nasty looking grin. 

We got out, standing outside of vault as Griphook went inside of the vault. Once he returned with a brown wrapped package, he handed it to Hagrid, who put it inside of his jacket. 

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid, ushering us back in. We got back in, sitting next to each other, hanging on as we rode the cart out of the vaults. 

Once we got out, Hagrid did look more green. Harry held the bag of coins in his hand. "Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry and Magnolia, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." 

"We'll be fine, Hagrid. Get better..." I smiled, standing awkwardly with Harry. He looked at me, and shrugged. We nervously entered the shop alone, seeing a squat, smiling witched dressed in mauve. 

"Hogwarts, dears?" she asked us, when Harry opened his mouth to speak. "Got the lot here-another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." 

She led us back in the shop, where a young boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up the long black robes he wore. I wasn't really into boys yet, so I didn't think much of him. 

Most people at my old school called me different names. A know-it-all, nerd, and tomboy. I often wore sneakers, jeans, and jumpers. When it was really warm, I cut off and hemmed jeans into shorts for Harry and I. I also turned some old t-shirts into tank tops. I liked to run, climb trees, read, and sometimes, cook. I was actually good at it, remembering many complex reciepes. Dudley often stole my homework to copy it because I always had the right answers. 

I was seperated behind a curtain since I was a girl. I changed into the provided outfit, and stepped out almost tripping over the long hem. Harry was slightly taller than me by an inch or two, and also came stumbling out. 

"Hello," the boy greeted. "Hogwarts, too?" 

"Yes," Harry answered. 

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He sounded bored, like this was an everyday thing for him. "Then I'm going to drag them off to took at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." He reminded me of the pompous prince in some of the story books that I often read. I liked to read of far off places with adventure. Looking over at Harry, he didn't seem impressed either. "Have you two got your own brooms." 

"No," Harry told him. 

"Play Quidditch at all?" he asked. 

"Nope," I replied. _What in the blazes is Quidditch,_ I asked Harry with our twin link. 

_No, idea. Does he remind you of Dudley in a way?_

_YES! But more like a pompous arse._

"I do -- Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"Not a clue," I replied. 

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been -- imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" 

"Mmm..." Harry hummed. 

I nodded, not clearly sure of what a Syltherin or a Hufflepuff was. 

"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at three large ice creams to show he couldn't come in. 

"That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts. "

"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," I explained, my face turning a shade of red to match my hair.    
  
"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage -- lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed. "  
  
"I think he's brilliant," I sneered, defending the man who rescued me and my dear brother from the evil Durselys. If we were in fairy tale, Hagrid would me the kind giant that rescues the poor princess.   
  
"Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"  
  
"They're dead," said Harry shortly.

My face was now blazen in embarrassment and anger. "Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean. "

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"  
  
But before Harry or I could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear." Harry hopped down, turning to the witch that fixed my robes. "Is my sister done?" 

"Yes..." the witch told him, as I happily shrugged off the clothes, hopping down. 

"Let's get the hell out of here..." I told Harry, running through the shop.    
  
"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy. 

"God...what an arsehole that boy was!" I huffed. "What does he mean about 'our kind'?" I asked, fuming. 

"I don't know. I hope I'm not in Slytherin...what ever that is."

"Me too...because if that's the current company, I'll pass." 

"Come on...Hagrid has ice cream for us." 

Hagrid had passed out the ice creams. I had gotten vanilla with mint and chocolate chips. Harry gotten raspberry with chocolate and chopped nuts. We both silently ate our ice cream. 

"What's up with the both of you. Yer to quiet," said Hagrid.   
  
"Nothing," Harry and I said at the same time, both lying. We stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. I found notebooks that never ran out of paper for all my notes.

When we left the shop, Harry asked, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"

"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know -- not knowin' about Quidditch!"  
  
"Don't make us feel worse," I said, snapping. Harry shot me a wide look. "Sorry...just, there was this really rude boy at Madame Malkin's and he went on and on about brooms and Quidditch, and different houses, and then he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in--"  
  
"Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh both were -- he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles -- look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"

"But that's prejudice...that's wrong..." I said in a quiet voice. Truth was, I was bit of a bully at times. But I had a heart of gold and cared deeply for my family...well, Harry. And now, Hagrid. But I never stood by to bullying, watching somebody get torn up. 

"Some people just feel that way," Hagrid told me, patting me on the head. 

"So what is Quidditch?" Harry asked, changing the subject. 

"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like -- like soccer in the Muggle world -- everyone follows Quidditch -- played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls -- sorta hard ter explain the rules. "

"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" I asked. 

"School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but--"

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Harry gloomily.   
  
"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one. "

"Vol-, sorry -- You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?" I questioned. 

"Years an' years ago," said Hagrid. 

We traveled on, collecting our school books from a shop called Flourish and Blotts. I fell in love with the place instantly. Books were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as a paving stone in leather. There were tiny books the size of postage stamps with covers of silk. Books of peculiar symbols and a few books that were blank. Harry saw my face and laughed. "You love it here..."

"Of course I do, Harry. You know I love books." 

"Look at this one, Mags," Harry told me, showing me a book of curses, jinks, and counter-curses. "I bet we could use one of these on Dudley."

"Wicked..." I whispered. The possibilites were endless. Hagrid found us, pulling us away. "We were trying to find out how to curse Dudley. "  
  
"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level. "

Harry wanted a solid gold cauldron, but Hagrid won't let him have it. I bought a modest black one, and for a bit extra, I had magnolias etched in the metal with silver. We both bought a nice set of scales for weighing ingredients and a collasible brass telescope. We went to the Apothecary and found many interesting ingredients. We were nearing the end of the list and exhausted. 

"Just yer wands with-A yeah, an I' still haven't gotten yeh both a birthday present."

Harry felt himself go red, and I felt touched. "Hagrid...you don't have to..." 

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yeh both an animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at -- an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yeh both  \an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."

We went to Eyelops Owl Emporium. Harry picked out a female snowy white owl, and I got a great grey owl that was still young and had room to grow. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said to Hagrid, giving him a hug. 

"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly, putting an arm around my back as Harry stammered his thanks. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now -- only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wands." 

We walked to the last shop on our to-do list. Walking in, we could hear the tinkling bell above our heads. It was tiny, and empty basically expcet for a single, spindly chair Hagrid sat n to wait for us. Me and Harry stepped up to the front counter. 

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry and I jumped as did Hagrid, his chair collasping to the floor. 

An old man was standing before us, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. "Hello," said Harry awkwardly. 

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter. You as well, Magnolia Potter. " It wasn't a question, but a statement. "You have your mother's eyes. Both of you. But you, Ms. Potter, are the spitting image of her at this age. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it -- it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course. "

Mr. Ollivander came over to us. "And that's where..." Mr. Ollivander reached out to touch the scar on Harry's forehead. I placed a hand on his arm, dragging him away from the odd man. "And you, Ms. Potter. Oh, I heard alot of about you to..." 

His eyes flew to my chest, were a sliver of the scar was visible with the v-neck jumper I wore. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands. . . well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do. . . "  
  
He shook his head and then, to our relief, spotted Hagrid. I let go of the breath I was holding. Rarely anybody knew where I was marked. I rarely wore exposing shirts. When we were allowed to go swimming in the pond, I wore shirts to cover it up. It was quite large...going from the top of my clavicle down towards the sternum. It went right over my heart on the left side. It was like I was stabbed with a long blade, but it looked like a feather of a bird. 

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again. . . Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?" Mr. Ollivander smirked. 

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid. 

Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern. 

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands. . . well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do. . . "

"Er -- yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly. 

"But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply. 

"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. I noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke. 

"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now -- Mr. Potter, Ms. Potter. Let me see. " He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er -- well, I'm right-handed," said Harry. 

"Left handed," I replied. Ollivander looked at us with a curious glint in his eye. He measured Harry first, as I waited. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. and Ms. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." 

 "That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."I tried not to smirk as Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit. Nothing happened, with Mr. Ollivander snatching it out of his hand almost at once. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try--" Harry was met with the same results, and it was too snatched back. "No, no -- here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out. " Wand after wand came and went until finally there was a pile of wood sticks on the desk. 

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere -- I wonder, now -- yes, why not -- unusual combination -- holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. "

Harry took the wand. I could see an instant difference in my brother. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well. . . how curious. . . how very curious. . .curious, curious. I wonder...no...but maybe... Ms. Potter, come here please." 

I came over and stood next to Mr. Ollivander. He withdrew a dark colored wodden wand with what looked liked vines around the hilt of it. He handed it to me and it was like something pulled at my heart down to my fingertips. Letting out a breath, I gave it a flick, causing a burst of wind to fly in. "Wow..." 

Mr. Ollivander kept repeating, "Curious... curious..."

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry and I with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather -- just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother -- why, its brother gave you that scar." Harry swallowed. Then Mr. Ollivander turned to me. "Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. The same wand that you hold, Ms. Potter. The same tree, even from the same branch. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember. . . I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. . . After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things -- terrible, yes, but great. And Miss Potter, I expect great things from you as well. I'm sure you will surprise us all one day."

Looking down at the wand, I made it my next mission to look up anything on Yew trees and what it meant. My hand shook as I put my wand back inside of the box. We paid and hurried. We ate a quick lunch and made the train. Before we could get on, Hagrid handed us an envelope.  

"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September -- King's Cross -- it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me. . . See yeh soon, Harry, Magnolia." 

I sat with Harry on the train, thoughts racing towards my hand. Placing my hand over my scar, I looked at Harry. "Are yo okay?" he asked me. 

"I don't know...we just had more bombs dropped on us than the Britain Blitz." 

"I know...Our parents were murdered...we hold two parts of his wand that harmed us and killed our parents."

"There's a bigger story here...why would he want to kill us. We were babies...he killed our parents for what? Sport?" 

"Are you saying there was a motiff?" Harry asked. 

"I don't know, Harry. As Sherlock once said...the game is afoot." With that, we were headed back towards the Dursleys. 


	6. Train Rides

The rest of the summer went by in a flash. The Dursely's left us alone, not forcing us back into the cupboard, and leaving us to our own devices. Harry and I spent our days until the last day of August in our room, reading our magic books with each other and owls for companions. Harry named his Hedwig, and I named mine Morgana. When it finally came to the final late hours of August 31st, me and Harry knew there was one last thing we needed to do. 

Walking down the stairs, we wandered into the living room where the Dursleys were watching a game show that was on the television. I cleared my throat, looking at my aunt and uncle as Harry stood beside me. Dudley saw us and screamed, vanishing from the room. 

"Er-Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked, catching his attention. Uncle Vernon grunted. "Er-We need to be at King's Cross tommorow to-to go to Hogwarts."

Uncle Vernon grunted again. Sighing loudly, I stepped forward. "Would it be all right if you gave us a lift? Yes or no..." Uncle Vernon grunted for the third time. I took that as a yes. "Great. Thank you." 

I tugged on Harry to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon spoke. "Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"Harry nor I said anything. "Where is this school, anyway?"

Harry and I stared at each other. "I don't know," said Harry, realizing this for the first time.

"The tickets say that we just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," I recited. 

Our aunt and uncle just stared. "Platform what?"

"Nine and three-quarters," I repeated. 

"Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters. "

"I'm not talking rubbish. It's on my ticket. It's not my fault you don't believe me," I argued, annoyed. 

"Barking," said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you two to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother. "

"Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly.   
  
"Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings. "

I snickered as I raced back up the stairs to our bedroom. It was still plain but one half was Harry's and the other mine. I repacked my trunk, placing my button up PJs on top with my school uniform. I was never one for skirts, but the Hogwarts, plain dark grey skirt with black knee knights, a knit vest, and white button-up were folded neatly inside of my trunk with my black shiny Mary-Janes. Feeding Morgana a cracker, I crawled into my bed, closing my eyes. 

I was excited the next morning, as was Harry. We both woke up at five o'clock, jumping out of bed. I went to the bathroom first, brushing my teeth as well as my unruly mane of hair. I grabbed a rubber-band from the top of my hair supplies, pulling my hair into two sections. I braided each with acute precision, having them lay over my shoulders, hiding my scar. I changed into jeans, my scuffed black trainers, white t-shirt and black fuzzy cardigan that was once Dudley's. I raced out, allowing Harry in. I checked my belongings as well as his. We waited for the Dursely's to wake up, pack the car with our trunks and owl cages and drove the two hours to the train station and loaded our trunks on a trolley. 

"Well, there you are. Platform nine -- platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?" 

I hated when I was wrong and others, especially Uncle Vernon was right. Huffing, I looked around to see if I saw the platform. But there was a big plastic sign with a nine, and next to it was a ten. There was no nine and three quarters. 

"Have a good term," Uncle Vernon sneered, walking away with Aunt Petunia and Dudley, the three of them laughing. 

"Come on..." I told Harry, taking a hold of our trolley. We strained at first, then got the hang of it. I looked around. Poor Harry looked nervous. He kept glancing at others as we passed by others. We must have looked strange, two children pushing a trolley with two trunks and two owls in them. I stopped a passing guard, looking up at them. 

"Excuse me...do you know where platform nine and three quarters are?" 

"Platform nine and three quarters?" the guard repeated. 

"Yes...platform nine and three quarters. It's the train to go to Hogwarts."

"Never heard of it, Miss. Are you sure you have the right platform." 

"Yes. What about the eleven o'clock train..." 

"There is no eleven o'clock time." 

Harry pulled me away before I could make another remark. We wandered around. I was slowly starting to panic. We only had ten minutes left to find our train, hop on it, and load up our items. We stopped in the chaos, both sitting on our trunks on the trolley, formulating a game plan. Harry looked at the wall between platform nine and ten. "Maybe we need to pull out our wands and tap on it. Maybe it requires magic." 

"Harry, that's stupid. We don't know how to do trained magic," I sighed. 

Then we both heard it. "-packed with Muggles, of course-" 

Harry and I bolted up, angling our trolley towards the voice. It belonged to a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. I was a proud ginger, but my hair was a muted red, not like theirs. Each of them had a trolley of their own and an owl. I took the lead, pushing our trolley after them. Harry took a hold, helping. "Hurry, Mags," Harry told me, picking up the place. 

We stayed behind not to interfere but close enough to listen. "Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mum.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go..."

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first. "

The oldest of the four boys marched towards the platforms nine and ten as we watched. We leaned forward to watch and not to miss nothing, but a crowd of tourists blocked our path. "Bollucks!" I cursed, backing up. By the time they moved on, the boy was gone.

"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the next boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear." 

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he was gone. How had he done it...I don't know. 

There was nothing left for us to do. Sighing, I looked at Harry.  _Shall we?_

Harry nodded, taking a hold of the cart. I wandered up to the woman, smiling ever so sweetly. "Excuse me..." 

She looked down at me, then noticed our trunks. "Hello, dears," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. The boy was tall, thin, gangly, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. 

"Yes," I nodded.

"The thing is -- the thing is, we don't know how to--" Harry stuttered. 

"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded. 

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron. "

"Er -- okay," said Harry. 

Harry looked at me and I nodded in agreement. We took our position in front of the wall. "If we crash, I'm blaming you," I told my twin. 

Harry smirked a bit. Placing his hand over mine, we linked pinkies like we have have always done when we wanted physical contact from each other. "On three?" he asked me. 

"On three. Ready?" 

"One..." 

"Two..." 

"Three!" we shouted at the same time, rushing towards the wall. No fear...don't be afraid...My breath got caught in my throat as I passed through the wall. We landed in a busy platform walk way with people bustling about and a ginat red steam engine train with the words Hogwarts Express written on it. Slapping Harry, I saw his eyes pop open and look around in excitment.

"Come on!" I told him, rushing to see if there was room for us on a compartment. The first few carriages were packed with people. We passed a round-faced boy with a baby face complaining to his Gran that he lost his toad. We passed a boy with dreadlocks that was surrounded by a small crowd. Harry spotted the empty compartment first. 

"There, Mags..." he told me, pointing to an empty compartment near the end of the train. I hopped in, grabbing Hedwig's cage, then Morgana's. The trouble would be the trunks. "I push you pull?" Harry suggested. 

I nodded, and braced myself to catch it. I nearly tipped over as Harry raced up to help pull it up. We missed several times, it landing on my hand and Harry's foot. 

"Want a hand?" came a voice. We looked to see one of the red-haired twins that we followed through the wall. 

"Yes, please," Harry panted. 

"Who said chiverly was dead," I smirked, having the older boy help us pull both of our trunks up. 

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" called the red-headed boy.   
  
With the twins' help, our trunks were tucked away in a corner of our compartment. 

I was sweating, removing my sweater, wrapping it around my waist. I peeled my pig tail braid from my neck, hearing one of the twins gasp.    
  
"Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. 

"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar. He gaze shifted towards my chest, where my large scar was full on display through the v-cut of the shirt.   
  
"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you two -- ?"  
  
"They are..." said the first twin. "Aren't you?"   
  
"What?" said Harry. 

"Harry Potter. And his sister..." chorused the twins. 

I stood still and straight as Harry turned red to match my hair. The boys gawked at us, and I was about to punch them in the noses when their mum called over to them. 

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mom. "  
  
With a last look at Harry and I, the twins hopped off the train. "Go, Harry! Before they come back!" I hissed, pushing him inside the compartment. I shut the sliding door, taking the seat near the aisle while Harry sat near the window. He turned to look at the ginger family. 

"It's rude to sneak..." I chided, smirking. 

"Says you...you sneak on Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon all the time," Harry argued. 

"For good reason. You never know the type of stuff I can use to our advantage. So, what are they saying?" I leaned close to the window, both of us watching the scene. 

"Ron, you've got something on your nose." Ron, the tall, gangly boy, tried to jerk away but his mum grabbed him and began to rub his noise with her handkerchief. 

"Mom -- geroff" He wriggled free. 

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins. 

"Shut up," said Ron. 

"Where's Percy?" asked their mum.   
  
"He's coming now. "

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and I noticed the shiny badge with a P on the front.   
  
"Can't stay long, Mother," he told her. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves-"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" faked one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea. "

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once--"

"Or twice--"

"A minute--"

"All summer--"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect. 

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins. 

"Because he's a prefect," their mum told them all fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term -- send me an owl when you get there. " She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins. "Now, you two -- this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've -- you've blown up a toilet or--"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet," one of the twins smirked. 

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum," said the other twin. 

"It's not funny. And look after Ron," she chided. 

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us. "  
  
"Shut up," said Ron again, blushing. I could see that he was nearly as tall as the twins, who were both pretty tall. His nose was still pink from where his mother had rubbed it. 

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" asked one of the twins. I quicky pushed Harry back in the seat so we couldn't be seen as we listened. "You know that black-haired boy and the red-head who was near us in the station? Know who they are?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

"And his sister...what's her name, anyway?"

"Maggie something...no one really knows about her though...she's a mystery." 

"She's pretty cute..." 

My nose wrinkled at the comment, then winched at the small girl's shrill whiny voice. "Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, eh please. . . "

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know? And the girl, really his sister? Your father has told me stories of her...poor things."  
  
"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there -- like lightning. She had this giant knarly scar on her chest. It was like something busted out of it. "

"Poor dear -- no wonder they were alone, I wondered. They seemed to lean on each other. She was ever so polite when they asked how to get onto the platform. "

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Their mother suddenly became very stern, and froze. "I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school. "

"All right, keep your hair on."

I leaned back in my seat as the whistle blew, done listening to them talk about us. Harry was the famous boy, and who was I? His sister...the mystery, the engima. 

I jumped slightly as the train lurched and slowly began to move. I looked out the window, seeing the passing scenery as we pulled out of the station. The door of the compartment opened, and I whirled around. "Anyone sitting there?" asked Ron, the tall red head from the giant family. "Everywhere else is full." 

Harry shook his head, and I shrugged. "Help yourself." 

I bit my lip from laughing because he still had a black mark on his nose. "Hey, Ron." The twins that outed us to their mum was back. 

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train -- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there," one of them said. 

"Right," mumbled Ron. 

"Harry," said the other twin, "Harry's sister...did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother." 

"I'm Magnolia..." I informed them. 

"Magnolia Potter," one of the twins bowed. "See you later." 

I waved to them, watching them go down the compartment as they slid the door   
  
"Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them. 

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. "And Magnolia Potter?" Harry and I both nodded. "Oh -- well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got -- you know.  He pointed at Harry's forehead. "And you got that gash on your chest?" Harry pulled back his hair to reveal the lightening scar, and I shook my head. 

"Sorry...I rarely show it to people. I even wear shirts when we go swimming." 

Ron nodded, blushing a bit as he stared at my chest. "So that's where You-Know-Who -- ?"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it. Neither of us can..." 

"Nothing?" asked Ron eagerly. 

"Well -- I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else. "

"I remember the same green light...a cold voice...then fire...lots and lots of fire. Warmth. And then quiet." 

Harry looked at me as I blushed. "Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry and I for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again. 

"So. are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him. 

"Er -- Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him. "

"So you must know loads of magic already," I smiled, eager for more information. 

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"

My face fell, as did Harry's. "Horrible -- well, not all of them. Our aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

"Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?" I asked, hitting him in the head. 

"Ouch, Maggie! I wouldn't trade you for anything..."

I smiled at that. No matter how bad things got at home, Harry and I leaned on each other. When I was having nightmares, he stayed by my side. When Dudley ganged up on him, I eagerly went to attack to save him. When I needed help, he was there. When he needed me, I was there. We were practically one in the same. Not like the twins that we saw earlier, but we worked in our own special way. It was more of a natural balance. Harry was the good one, while I was a bit on the naughty side. I often got in fights at school and played rough with the other boys. 

"Five," Ron grumbled.  "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left -- Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." Ron reached into his jacket, pulling out a fat gray rat, which was asleep. "His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff -- I mean, I got Scabbers instead. "

Ron's ears went pink. I smiled, and leaned forward in my seat. "It's okay...we both understand," I told him. 

Harry went on and on about our story, cheering Ron up. It wasn't until Harry said Voldemort, Ron stammered. "What?" Harry asked. 

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people--"

"So?" I asked, shrugging. 

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," Harry, explained "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn. . . I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."

"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough. "

"Not as quick as Maggie," Harry told him, looking at me. "She remembers everything by just looking at a piece of paper or a book." 

"Really?" Ron asked, his eyes widening. 

I shrugged. "It's called a photogenic memory. It's like a photograph in my head and I can put it away and look at it later. I guess that's how it works."

"Wow...I hope you're in Gryfindoor! Then I can copy your homework!" 

"But that's cheating..." I deadpanned, not really caring. 

We chatted a bit more about here and there, and then around half past twelve, a smiling, dimpled woman slid our door back, with a cart full of treats. "Anything off the cart, dears?" she asked. 

I heard my stomach rumble as did Harry's. We didn;t eat breakfast this morning, and both of us jumped up as Ron's ear went pink again. We never got sweets from the Dursley's, but here was our chance. I was going to take full advantage. Harry looked at me, smiling widely. I smiled back, turning to the woman. "We'll take the lot..."

We gathered our goodies, returning to the compartment. "Hungry, are you?" Ron asked us, seeing our arms full.   
  
"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty. "Mags, you got to try this!" 

I grabbed a piece from the uneaten end, stuffing in my mouth. "Mmm..." I hummed happily. 

Ron took out one of the sandwhiches from the bag, wrinking his nose. "Mum always forgets I hate corned beef."

"Swap you for one of these," I said, holding up a pasty. "Go on-"   
  
"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us. "

"Ron, just take the damn pastry," I ordered, tossing it at his head. We shared more with Ron, and soon we were happily munching on this and that. 

"What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?" 

"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa. "  
  
"What?" I asked, grabbing one for myself. 

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know -- Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect -- famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy. "

I unwrapped my chocolate frog, pulling out the card. It had an elderly wizard with a mean looking face with a tall hat with stars and a moon on it. "I got Merlin...what you get Harry?" 

Harry flipped his card around, showing me a man's face with half-moon glasses, long crooked nose, and flowing sliver hair, mustache, and beard. His name was printed: Albus Dumbledore. 

"So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry.   
  
"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa -thanks-"

Harry quietly read his card as I read mine. Interesting enough, Merlin was a great wizard who was in Slytherin. We continued to go through the chocolate frogs, collecting more cards, and trading them. We moved on to Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Some flavors I enjoyed, some I didn't. 

I pulled out one of my books, and flipped it open the page I was on and read. I eventually got up to stretch my legs and to find the loo, taking my book with me. I wandered down the train carriage, knocking into somebody. "Sorry," I muttered, fixing my hair. 

"My bad...I like your book," said a timid voice. Looking up, to see a pair of blue eyes and curly mess of black hair. 

"You know Shakespeare?" I asked. 

"My mum is a muggle...my dad is a wizard...they met and fell in love in a Romeo and Juliet type of way. I'm Eliphas Waggoner. But you can call me, Eli."

"Magnolia Potter..."

"No way are you Magnolia Potter." 

"I am...sadly. So, your family is wizards..." 

"More or less...my dad is a wizard. That makes me a..." Eli seemed to have a hard time spitting out the words. "Half-blood."

"Well, my mum was a muggle born. I should get back to my brother. Maybe we will be sorted in the same house..." 

"Perhaps. Goodbye and fare the well, Magnolia Potter." 

"Fare the well," I giggled, finding the loo. Returning to our compartment, I saw a bushy brown haired girl in the compartment with big front teeth. "Hello," I greeted. 

"Hello...you must be Magnolia Potter. I'm Hermonie Granger."

Something about this girl set me off already. Scrowling, I reclaimed my seat. "I am." 

"What happened to you?" Harry asked. 

"I met a new friend...maybe a friend. He's odd, but I liked it..." I grinned. 

The girl, Hermonie, rambled on and on about things, then left. I completly ignored him. We were about to change into our robes when the door to our compartment opened. I easily recongized the boy from the robe shop that was a pompous ass. 

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter and his sister are in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" he asked, looking at us. 

"Yes," said Harry. 

I glared at the other two boys that were big and mean looking. "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry and I were looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. "

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford. "I began to see red as my fists clenched. He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there. "

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly. I hated it admit it, but I was proud of my brother for sticking up for himself.   
  
Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.   
  
"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you. "

That was when I snapped. Harry was my brother, and Hagrid rescued us from a bad situation. And Ron was nothing but kind to me and Harry, both. "Say that again, I dare you," I sneered. 

Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered, facing me down. "Going to get your sister to fight your battles, Potter?"   
  
"Unless you get out now," I warned, not caring that Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle wer bigger than me, Harry, and Ron. "Three on three is a fair fight." 

"But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some. "

It happened in a quick second, Goyle reaching towards our chocolate frogs next to Ron. Ron lept forward, but before he could touch Goyle, Scabbers bit him on the finger. There was a lot of commotion, and I reached forward to push Crabbe out as Goyle flung Scabbers against the window. Crabbe shrieked, backing up away from like I've burned him. 

"And stay out!" I argued, watching them run away. "Big lot of prats!" 

Hermoine came in, but I ignored her, cleaning up the mess. I grabbed my robes, heading back out into the hallway. I waited until Ron and Harry came out, dressed in their black robes, before I went in and changed. I straightened my hair in my piggy tails, and stood as I waited  for the train to stop. All of us first years were swarming in the train hall, until a big hairy, friendly face beamed over the sea of heads. 

"C'mon, follow me -- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid told us. We were intrusted to leave our trunks on the train, and I quickly fell into step with Harry and Ron. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here. "

We went down a narrow path that opened suddenly onto the edge of the great black sea. There was a vast castle on the other side of the sea, perched atop a high mountain. 

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called out, pointing to little row boats down by the shore. 

"Eli!" I called out, seeing the raven, curly, haired boy. He nodded, jumping into a boat with me, Harry, and Ron. Hermoine and Neville went into one wtih two other students, then I saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle into another one with a dark skinned boy. 

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then -- FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. 

"Wow..." I whispered as the castle got closer. 

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled, as the first boats reached the cliff. We ducked our heads as we were carried through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. We were then carried along a dark tunnel, underneath the castle. 

Then, finally...we were there...

 

 

 

 

 


	7. The Sorting

I jumped off the boat with haste, walking up to join the sea of black robes. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes stood in the large doors as they swung open. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid told her. 

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." I watched as she pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was big...bigger than the Dursely's house. The stone walls were lit with torches. The ceiling was so high, and a grand marble staircase was facing us towards the upper floors. 

We followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor until we reached a small, empty chamber off the hall. We were crowded in, but I made sure to keep a hold of Harry. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.   
  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. "

I saw her eyes linger on Neville, the boy with the lost now found toad, Ron's smudged nose, Harry's poofy hair, My braids that covered my cloak, and Eli's unruly curly hair. "She's looking at you," I whispered to him. 

"Please...my hair doesn't come like this naturally. It takes days to master," he winked back. 

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

"What house was your father in?" I asked Eli. 

Eli had a hard look in his eye. "Slytherin..."

"Oh...aparently my parents were both in Gryffindor. What do you want to be sorted in..."

"I don't really have a perference. Anything but Hufflepuff. Maybe Gryffindor to make Pops pissed..." 

I snickered, but then looked up as ghosts, or I believed them to be ghosts, flew around us. "Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. " I looked up to see Professory McGonagall. The ghosts floated away through opposite walls, vanishing.   
  
Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me. "

We were led into the Great Hall, where a long table where the teachers were sitting at. We made a line, and a hat was placed on a stool with a small stool. The hat was old, and looked like it had a face with a working mouth. Then it began to sing...

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

As the hat finished it's song, I tried to think of where I would fit in. I was brave, standing up to the bigger bullies. I was loyal to my family...well, Harry. And I was smart. I didn't know where I belonged, but I knew that Harry and I would be together. 

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment later, the hat declared..."HUFFLEPUFF!" . 

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Name after name went by. Brocklehurst, Mandy became a Ravenclaw. Brown, Lavdender, became a Gryffindor. A girl named Millicent became a Slytherin. Then another Hufflepuff, another Gryffindor, then Hermione Granger was called. 

She sprinted up stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. 

Then it was Malfoy, and of couse, it immeditly called out "SLYTHERIN!" 

The names were being called out, and I began to feel nervous. The M's, another pair of twins that began the P's, then it was Harry's turn. "Potter, Harry!" Professor McGongall called out. 

Grabbing his hand, I squeezed it. "Good luck," I whispered. I watched as he stepped foward, hearing the voices mutter around us. I saw Harry's lips purse and grip the stool tightly. Finally, after several minutes, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" 

I clapped as he grinned and went to sit at the Gryffindor table. Then it was my turn. "Potter, Magnolia." 

I heard more whispers as I walked up towards the stool. I slowly sat down, then the hat was placed on my head. "Another Potter? Very interesting. A special mind you have...so many qualities...so many desires...Great potential...a great and powerful mind...maybe Ravenclaw? No...you do like to learn, but not your greatest passion...you Magnolia Potter are a great mystery...but I see something that you hide..." 

"Put me with Harry," I ordered, feeling tense. 

"Put you with Harry? No...you must thrive without him...I know just what to do with you...SLYTHERIN!" 

My eyes fell out of their sockets, seeing suprised looks. Feeling my hands shake and my face burn, the hat was lifted from my head. I looked up to see Professor McGonagall look at me with...disappointment. As did Hagrid! I looked over and saw Harry looking glumy at me. I moved slowly to sit down with the rest of the Slytherins. No one clapped. Not until Eli slowly clapped. Then Fred and George joined in, as did everyone else. 

My mind blanked for the rest of the ceremony. I saw Ron go over to the Gryfindoors, and then Eli come over to me. "So, Magnolia Potter, I guess you're stuck with me," he smiled, sitting down. 

I smiled back. "So, you're really a Potter?" asked a girl, named Pansy Parkinson. I instantly disliked her. 

"So what?"

"Is it true that you have an ugly scar over your chest?" 

"It is. Rumor has it that Voldemort carved out my heart, and now I steal others and eat them for breakfast..." I teased with an evil grin. 

Eli snorted out in laughter. "Nice one!" 

We had a grand feast and I was so full towards the end of it. I ate a little of everything, including the dinner. Eli and I shared our favorite books, and I found out that his father was a farmer. Eli hated it, wrinkling his noise. I shrugged, and said that my aunt and uncle were awful to me and Harry. I looked at my brother, who seemed to have fitten in. Me on the other hand...I was a leper. No one really talked to me, besides Eli. 

I saw the professors all sitting and talking to each other. I saw Professor Quirell, the stammering teacher we met in The Leaky Caldron talking to another professor with a crooked nose and greasy black hair. Quirell looked over to me, and I felt my breath being caught in my throat. My chest began to burn, and my vision went blurry for a minute. Placing a hand on my chest, I tried to catch my breath, but I couldn't. Then the feeling went away. "You okay?" Eli asked. 

"Yeah...just ate to much," I lied, rubbing the scar on my chest. It felt hot, like lava, My body felt hot. Grabbing my goblet, I drowned my water, sighing in releif as the cool liquid soothed me. "Who's that?" 

"That's Professor Snape. He's the head of our House, and Potions Master." 

"I heard he gives out extra points to Slytherins," the dark skinned boy, Blaize smirked. 

"Well, that's nice to know," I nodded. 

I saw Snape look at me, then away. I turned my attention back to Blaize, who was alright, then to another girl sitting next to me. After dessert, Dumbledor stood up. "Ahem -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. 

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. " I saw his attention go to the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.   
  
"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.   
  
"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. "

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, and a long gold ribbon flew from it with words on it. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"And we all bellowed out the school song in different and horrendous tunes. Finally the torture was over, and I was laughing so hard I nearly fell off my bench. Fred and George were the only ones remaining as they sang in a mournful funeral tune. 

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" Our prefects, Gemma and the boy who's named I forgot because I really didn't care instructed us to stand up and led us towards the dungeons. The Slytherin dormitory was underneath the Great Lake, where I could see fish. We stopped at a stone wall where a picture of the Great Merlin was rested.

"Now listen up, newbies!" yelled out the female prefect. "This is the entrance to the common room. The password this week is Salazar. It changes every two weeks. So learn it, or you'll be sleeping out here. Girls to the left, boys to the right. And scatter!" 

We scattered, going into the common room, seeing round green lanterns hanging above the vaulted ceiling. Large arm chairs and couches were around the room with various desks. A large fireplace was lit with a large snake on the wall above the mantle. I followed the girls to the left to see beds with curtains placed around the large room with green curtains. In the middle of the floor was a shiny pool. 

I found my trunk near an empty bed, and sat on it. It bounced up and down on the soft mattress. I saw the other girls find their own beds. Across from me was Pansy Parkinson. The girl that I was talking to, Daphne was in the bed next to me, while Millicent and Pansy were chatting about this and that. There was a girl with pretty dark skin named Bridget next to Greengrass. Then there was the Carrow Twins,  There also quite a few of us girls, most of them pure bloods that I gathered by their responses to things. The girls and I grabbed our nighties and changed. The girls had nice night gowns, while I had button down flannel pajamas and a tank top. 

"Is that what you have have to wear?" Parkinson sneered. 

"They're comfy," I explained. They don't need to know that I couldn't afford it. 

"Lay of..." a witch named Tracey told her. She had short, mousy brown hair, and glasses. 

I removed my robes, placing them down in the bottom of my trunk, suprised to see I had new Slytherin robes in them. I took down my braids, brushing out my hair. It wasn't until I removed the shirt and was left in my camisole when all the girls stopped and gasped. I looked up to see them all staring at me, and my scar. I blushed and ducked my head. "Is that..." Bridget asked. 

"Yeah, so?" I asked, brushing them off. "What of it?" 

"How did it happen?" Greengrass asked, brushing her blonde hair. 

"I don't know..."

"My father told them that the Dark Lord stabbed you in the heart," Parkinson snickered. 

"I don't know," I repeated. "I was only a year old. I don't really remember anything..."

"Nothing...nothing at all?" One of the Carrow girls asked. 

"I remember the green light...then a cold voice. I don't remember what he said...then there was fire, and I felt safe." 

"Wow..." the other Carrow girl awed. 

"Whatever...I'm going to bed," I sighed, crawling into bed. I drew my curtains and burrowed myself in my bed. 


	8. Potions and Other Classes

The next morning I felt butterflies in my stomach. I changed into my Slytherin robes, and left my hair down over my shoulders. I went down to the Great Hall, books in satchel and schedule in hand passed out to us by Gemma. I was sad not to see Harry, but I soon found Eli. "Hello," I greeted. 

He gave me a wily smile. "Hi. Did you sleep alright?"

"Well enough. I was stuck across from Parkinson and she snores..."

Eli laughed. "I was stuck next to Malfoy and he wouldn't shut up about about his bloodline." 

"Malfoy is an arrogant prat..." 

"Yes...yes, he is," Eli agreed. "Along with those two baboons he has for body guards..."

I smiled wider. "I believe I found a new best friend..."

"I believe as well." 

"What classes do you have?" he asked. 

"Herbology, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Charms, Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions, Astrolosy, and the Flying...in that order." 

I saw Eli's eyes twitching as he tried to catch up. "You remember all of that?" 

"I have a photogenic memory. I can look at something and remember it." 

"We are totally going to be friends," he smirked. 

"Potter, Waggoner," Malfoy cooly greeted. 

"Malfoy," I spat. "Is your hair always white, or is it because you bleached too many times. You know, it can kill brain cells." 

"Is your hair always on fire..." Malfoy sneered. 

"Oh boy..." Eli sighed, sounding like he was bored. "Come on, you little hellraiser. We got class to get to." 

I was happy to see that all Eli and I had all of our classes together. In Herbology, we were taught out in the three house by a little witch named Professor Sprout. We had this class three times a week, and learned how to take care all the strange plants and fungi and their uses. I made a mental note about different properties that I could use for our next classes. History of Magic I found out was too easy because I can remember the dates, names, and places of famous wizards and witches. Charms was a dwarf of a teacher. When he came upon my name, he gave me the same look that I saw on Hagrid and McGongall's face. Transfiguration was interesting. I found a new respect for Professor McGonagall. Defense Against the Dark Arts was different. Professor Quirell stammered through the lesson. The week went on and on, and so far, I only had to fend off sneers from Malfoy, Parkinson, and Bulstrode. Greengrass was alright, but tended to drift towards Parkinson and Bulstrode. I didn't see Harry, but I was spending time with Eli. 

"I loathe it here..." Eli dronned out as we were studying on a nice Thursday afternoon. 

"Why?"

"I'm a half-blood in a house of pure-bloods. Plus...I'm special..."

"Okay," I sighed, leaning against our tree we took root under. "I don't mean to sound like I'm stealing the spotlight...but I'm the other Potter twin...the one that nobody knows about with a gaping wound in my chest."  

Eli sighed. "You know those rare instances when you get so angry and things happen?" 

"Yeah..." I nodded. 

"In my town...I'm...different. There was a boy...and he was making fun of me...so, I snapped and the tree broke. He broke his neck...and died." 

"Why are you different?" 

Eli looked around. "I...don't like witches. I...think I like...wizards..." 

"Oh..." I simply said. "My aunt and uncle neglect me and Harry. For ten years, we were shoved in a small cupboard underneath the stairs. You know when the feast came? Or on the train, we had all those sweets. We barely got a portion of that. We sometimes didn't have food. I had to steal for us to survive. It was mostly almost rotten fruit and stale bread and butter. My pajamas? They were my cousins, and were passed down to me. He often liked to hit me, and break me...I often put myself in my Harry's way so he wouldn't get hurt." 

"Thank you for sharing..." Eli smiled. 

"Thank you for sharing," I smiled back. 

Friday came around and I had a chocolate chip muffin for breakfast. As we were eating breakfast, Morgana came flying in, dropping a letter down on my plate. I gave her a cracker, patting her head. I opened it, and saw that it was a note from Hagrid. 

"Dear Magnolia. I know that you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I also invited Harry. I want to hear all about your first week here. Send an answer back with Morgana. Hagrid." 

I scribbled down a yes on the back of the parchment, sending Morgana off. Eli and I wandered down the dungeons towards Potions. Upon arriving, Eli grabbed us a table and I was about to follow him when Harry called my name. "Maggie!" 

I turned and smiled. Giving a smile to Eli, I walked over towards Harry, sitting down my books. "Harry! I haven't seen you all week." 

"I know...I'm sorry. Everything is so great! My house is really nice. Our common room is amazing. How about you?" 

I smiled, a bit of me angry. Here I was, struggling to fit in and he was being treated like a prince in his house. "It's alright..." I lied. "The girls are a little pushy, but I'm alright." 

The same professor with the greasy black hair and crooked nose walked in wearing heavy black cloakes and robes. Strange enough, I felt at home in the dungeons. I didn't mind the cold. It reminded me of the cupboard. Snape began to take roll, stopping at Harry's name. "Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new -- celebrity. "

I heard Malfoy and his goons snicker behind our backs. I whirled around, shooting them a look that made them shut up. "Magnolia Potter..." I raised my hand, and saw his eyes bore into me. He made a tsked sound, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. His voice was soft, and I was at the edge of my seat as I listened intently. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." I looked at my brother and saw that he was confused. "Potter!" Snape snapped. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

I raised my hand, as did Hermione but his gaze was on Harry. "I don't know, sir," Harry whispered. 

Snape's lips turned into a sneer. "Tut, tut-fame clearly isn't everything." I lowered my hand, and stared up at the big man. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Again I raised my hand. 

"I don't know, sir," Harry repeated. 

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" I read the books, and knew the answers. Harry however did as well, but he didn't have my mind. 

Snape still ignored me and Hermoine's hands. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

Hermione's hand was about to go through the roof. I wasn't going to do anything, but my voice found a way in my throat. "Sir..." I called out, looking into his black eyes. "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion powerful enought that it's known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will help save people from most potions. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, and also goes by the name if aconite. Sir."

Harry looked at me in awe, and Ron's mouth dropped open. Snape raised his eyes at me, while I heard quiet whispers of my fellow housemates. "Very good, Ms. Potter. You should take notes from your sister, Potter. A point taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter. Ten points to Slytherin for Ms. Potter's competence. Now, we will begin by making a simple potion to cure boils."

I opened my book, and read the ingredients and instructions. Closing my book, I grabbed the horned slugs, porcupine quills, and snake fangs. I added the six snake fangs to the mortar, crushing them into a fine powder. Adding the crushed fangs to my cauldron, I heated it, and waited. Grabbing my wand, I waved it over the brew ten seconds later, leaving it to brew. When it was bubbling, I added the four horned slugs, and the two porcupine quills. I grabbed the ladle and stirred clockwise five times. I turned away for a moment, then turned back around to see the ladle stiring by itself. I grabbed it, and lifted it up. 

When I was done, I sat back and waited for Snape to come over to me. Sniffing it, he looked at me and at my closed book away. "Ms. Potter, did you check your potion?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Did you use the book?"

"I read it once...sir." 

"Once?"

"Yes, sir. " 

"Any alternations?" 

"I added some peppermint sir...to improve the taste. And some ginger...they're used to help upset stomachs." 

Snape studied men, the straightened up. "Impressive Ms. Potter. Eight points to Slytherin for Ms. Potter's competence. And, Ms. Potter?" 

"Yes, sir?"

"Next time you come to my class, I expect you to wear your hair up, as well as sit with your house." 

Poor Neville made the potion wrong, causing boils to appear on his nose. "You -- Potter -- why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor. I see you're not as equipped as your sister."

Somewhere inside of me know that I should stand up for Harry, but I was finally good at something that Harry wasn't. Since we had been here, the professors gave me that negative look...because of what? I was a Slytherin. But here...I was kinda praised for my work. And the rush of power felt good. 

After potions, I traveled back to my room to put my things away. Eli followed me, propping down on my bed. "So...you abandoned me for your poor brother and you didn't stand up for him..."

"Harry knew what he had coming. I have a meeting. I'll see you later." 

I walked down towards the forbidden forest where Hagrid's hut was on the edge. Knocking on the door, I heard a loud dog bark and Hagrid opened the door. "Magnolia! Come in. Don't mind Fang." 

"Hi," I smiled, bending down to pet the dog's head. He instantly turned into a puddle of goo and rolled over. 

I walked in to see Harry and Ron. "Harry. Ronald," I greeted. 

We began to tell Hagrid about our first week, eating rock hard cakes. Harry and Ron both complained about Mr. Filch, the housekeeper of Hogwards and his cat, Mrs. Norris. "I shrugged. He's been nice to me. I even gave Mrs. Norris some tuna from dinner the other night." 

Then Harry went on about Snape. "But he seemed to really hate me," Harry explained to Hagrid.   
  
"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"

"He seemed okay to me," I shrugged. 

"Of course he does. You're a Slytherin..." Ron sneered. 

I looked at him, feeling a bit angry. "Did I do something wrong to you, Ronald?" 

"You didn't stand up for Harry." 

"Harry's a big boy, Ron...he doesn't need me to fight his battles," I argued. 

"Guys..." Harry intervened. 

"Maybe you should worry that pretty red head of yours and stay out of my and my brother's buisness." 

"You guys, look!" Harry called out, ending our spat, looking at the Wizarding paper. I took the paper to see that there was a break-in at Gringotts...on our birthday.


	9. Duels and New Friends

I laughed as Eli went on and on about older wizards he thought were cute. I wasn't really interested, but I found Eli was a friend. The only class I had with Harry was Potions, and Flying. It was strange to me because I never had friends before, besides Harry. But the other Slytherins hated me. I was sitting on the couch with Eli facing me. "Are you excited for flying lessons tommorow?" he asked. 

"Yes..too bad we'll have to listen to Malfoy drone on and on about flying this and flying that." 

"Yes. We also have to get to spend quality time with your brother."

"Joys..." I sighed. 

"Oh...trouble in paradise?" Eli asked. 

"I don't know...Harry's been...weird." 

"Weird how?" 

"I don't know. He's been spending time with that Weasley kid, and for some unspoken reason, he holds a grudge against me. It's like he kisses the ground Harry walks on. I mean, he's not that special! He can barely concentrate in class! He gets everything and anything he wants! Have you see the looks I get from the other professors? It's like they're afraid of me...and they worship him. It's not my fault that Voldemort went after us!" 

"Maggie..." 

"What?" 

"You're shaking the room." 

I noticed the room was shaking. "I'm not doing anything." 

"Yes...you are..." 

I took a deep breath, causing the common room to stop shaking. "Whoa..."

Eli's eyes were wide. "Yeah, whoa...you...are something special." 

"El, what am I?" I whispered. 

"Wind and rain can't move mountains. You're a moutain." 

"So..." 

"So, you are special. You have a photogenic memory, untapped powers, and most importantly untapped rage." 

"Untapped rage." 

"Yes, years of abuse, yada, yada, yada..." 

"So, what should I do?" 

"Be a mountain. Come on...we got Flying." 

The Slytherins arrived first. Eli and I took our place on the same side with the slytherins. Draco stood on one side of me, and next to Eli was the Carrow twins. Madam Hooch arrived, with short hair and eyes like a hawk. 

They Gryffindors came puddling in, and Harry stood in front of me. I looked at Ron, noticed that he was glaring at me. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up," Madam Hooch called out. 

I looked down at my broom, feeling a wave of excitement. Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front of the two lines, "and say 'Up!'"

Everybody began to shout, some brooms flying up towards their hands and some not going to. I saw Harry's immediately go up to his hand. A wave of jealously washed over me. Looking down, I raised my hand over my broom. "Up," I commanded in a calm voice. The broom skyrocketed to my hand. I caught it easily and grinned. Eli's tone of voice was bored and it flew up towards his hands. 

She came over to each of us, showing us properly how to hold our brooms. "Very good, Miss Potter. Don't hold it so tightly." I fixed my hold, snickering as Madam Hooch informed Malfoy he got it wrong. 

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," Madam Hooch called out. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle -- three -- two--"

Neville nervously jumped up before she blew her whistle. "Come back, boy!" she shouted, racing after Neville. Neville flew several feet off the ground, then came down sideways off the broom and crashed into the ground. There was a nasty crack and Neville laid face-down on the grass in a heap. 

"Broken wrist," Madame Hooch told him, looking after his wrist. "Come on, boy -- it's all right, up you get. "

She turned to the rest of our class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch. ' Come on, dear. "

Neville's tear-streaked face followed her out. clutching his wrist. Soon after they left, the Sltherins minus me and Eli started to laugh, led by Malfoy. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" Malfoy laughed. The other Slytherins joined in. 

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil. 

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati. "

"Shut up, Parkinson," I snapped. "And stop being an ass, Malfoy." 

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him. "

I didn't really know Neville that well, but I was sure that the Remembrall meant a lot to him. It glittered in the sun as he held it up. 

"Malfoy, give it back," I told him. 

"No..." he smirked.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. 

Malfoy smiled nastily at the both of us. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find -- how about -- up a tree?"  
  
"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potters!"

Harry grabbed his broom. 

"Harry, don't you dare," I warned. 

"No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move -- you'll get us all into trouble. 

I watched Harry mounting his broom, kicking hard against the ground, and kicking up. He soared up in the air, racing after Malfoy. 

"Harry!" I shouted, mounting my own broom. 

"Oh, dear..." Eli yawned, bored out of his mind. 

I pushed up from the ground, and raised up in the air. "Harry, Malfoy, stop this..." 

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry snapped. 

"Harry! Stop it!" I ordered, grabbing my broom. "Malfoy give it back." 

Malfoy turned towards me. "You want it back so bad, then catch it if you can!" Malfoy chuckled, it with Harry racing towards it. 

"You are insufferable, Draco Malfoy!" I shrieked, my eyes going red in anger. "You arrogant, bottom sucking, insolent, foul mouthed, petulent, prejudice child!" 

I turned my broom and raced after Harry. I raced after him, flying quickly past him to catch the Rememberall. I stood up on my broom, catching my balance and tossed it to Harry. Stradlling my broom again, I landed on ground to see Professor McGonagall glaring at me and Harry. 

"HARRY AND MAGNOLIA POTTER!" I didn't fear down like Harry did. Instead, I stood big and tall. Like a mountain. "Never -- in all my time at Hogwarts--" Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, " -- how dare you -- might have broken your necks--"

"It wasn't their fault, Professor--" Pavarti explained. 

"Be quiet, Miss Patil--"

"But Malfoy--" Ron tried to say.   
  
"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now. As for you, Miss. Potter, go to Professor Snape's office at once!"

I tossed my broom down and stalked down towards the castle. Walking to the dungeons, I entered the Potions room, knocking on his door. 

"Excuse me, sir..." 

"Potter...come in..." his bored voice droned. 

"Professor McGonagall sent me down here. I assume for punishment." 

"Yes...I already heard. Care to tell me what happened?" 

"Malfoy was acting like a complete and utter ass. Longbottom hurt himself and he was making fun of him! Then he threw the gift his gran gave Neville, and of course Harry jumps after him, and I followed because my brother is often reckless and doesn't think with his head. I caught up to him, caught the ball, tossed it to Harry, and Professor McGonagall caught me, sending me down here." 

I took a breath as Snape continued to mindlessly grade essays. "I see...detention then tomorrow night." 

"Whatever you say..." I sighed. 

Afterwards, I walkeds the great hall for dinner, sitting next to Eli. "So, what happened?"

"Detention." 

"Well, good thing about it is that it's with Snape," Eli sighed. 

"You're awfully bored here, aren't you. Let's go get dinner."

We walked to the Great Hall, taking our normal spot at the Slytherin table. Harry came rushing over towards me, a glint in his eye. "Maggie! Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine. Are you alright? Did McGonagall give you a detention? Snape gave me one tommorow night."

"No! I've been given seeker for the Quidditch team!" 

My eyes opened widely. He got what? A pat on the head, and I got punished. That wasn't fare! I'm the one that saved Neville's precious ball. And this is what I get in return. I clenched my hands together. Straightening up, I looked Harry in the eyes. "Congratulations..." I said in a cold, icy tone. 

"Um...thanks...Sorry you got detention." 

"Wind and rain can't move mountains," I repeated. "Excuse me. I have to prepare myself for detention tomorrow." 

Later that night, I was reading my potions book when Malfoy came in, laughing with Crabbe and Goyle with Parkinson at his side. "Potter," he sneered. 

"Malfoy. Imps, Parkinson," I sneered back. 

"Heard about your brother, Potter. Bloody got a seeker position for Gryffindor. I'm going to try out next year."

"Why do I care?" I asked, shutting my book. 

"Well, maybe you should care."

"And what's so funny?" 

"I challeneged your brother to a duel."

I snapped up. "You did what?" I shrieked. 

"Calm down, Potter. I didn;t show. But that squib and his cat should be catching them, right about now..."

I raced out of the common room, through the entrance, and down to the hall. I saw Mrs. Norris, and opened up the can of tuna, calling her over. She skidded along towards me, sniffing the tuna, before eating it. I saw my brother, Ron, and then suprisingly Hermoine skate past back to safety. Sighing, I headed back towards my own common room, crawling into my bed, and slept. 


	10. Detention

The next evening, I wandered down towards the Potions room. Snape was at his desk, grading the papers. "Potter...you can start with cleaning the cauldrons." 

"Yes, sir..." I nodded, and began to work. I didn't mind doing the dishes. I was used to it by now. I, however, didn't like the quiet. I started to recall potions that I read about last night and started mumbling them off. I then started to go down the periotdic table. 

"How did you remember?" Snape asked. 

"What, sir?" 

"How did you remember how to make the potion to cure boils. Every student had their book open...except you." 

I shrugged. "I have a photogenic memory, sir. I remember lots of things." 

"Hmm...you remember everything?"

"Only if it's written down. Somethings I don't remember...like..."

"Like the night that the Dark Lord let himself into your home as an infant." 

A shiver ran down my spine. "Yes, sir."

"With gifts like yours, you could be a great witch. How do you spell asphodel."

"A-S-P-H-O-D-E-L." 

"I believe you finished with the cauldrons. You can go organize the ingredients on my shelves. Then come back over here."

I did as I was told, the came back to the desk. He had brought up a stool for me to sit on, a stack of ungraded papers, and another quill and bottle of ink. I silently took them and began to grade papers. 

When I was done, I heard the rumors that made me even more angry at Harry. It wasn't just anger...but jealously. Harry was given a brand new broom...and what did I get? Nothing. 

I stayed in the common room, writing down my potion's essay. The Carrow Twins, Eli, and I were left because everyone else was going to watch the first Quidditch match. I had no desire to go. Bridgit came in, and sat by herself, doing her home. Kicking Eli's foot, I moved my stuff, over towards the table, and opened up my book. She glanced up and gave a small smile. Eli joined. As did the Carrow twins. We begin to help each other, promising favors. I made a cheat cheat for them for Potions. 

"How do you remember all of this?" Flora Carrow asked. 

"I have a photogenic memory. I remember things when they're written down on paper." 

"You have to sit with us next class period instead of those Gryffindors," her sister, Hestia, begged. 

"Move aside, ladies. I called first dibs," Eli stated. 

The next morning was uneventful to say the least. It was Halloween and decorations were up all around the hall. Eli and I entered the Great Hall and Hestia called us over. I smiled and sat with her. Soon, Flora came over to eat with us, then Blaise Zambini, and Theodore Nott. It felt nice to sit with other people. 

Then Quirell came running out, shouting. "Troll in the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons!" That got our attention. He ran to Dumbedore's chair, gasping. "Troll -- in the dungeons -- thought you ought to know. "

Shrieks sounded out around us. Dumbledore waved hsi wand, causing purple firecrackers to explode in the air. "Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

"What about the Slytherins?" I asked Eli, knowing that it was in our dungeon. Gemma led us to our common room, where we were told to stay put. My new group of friends, took a hold of one a corner, whispering. "I wonder who let it in," I thought. 

"Maybe it's the Gryffindor's," Flora suggested, longing on a chair, her sister right next to her. 

"It is Quidditch season," Hestia agreed. 

"Do things really get that nasty?" I asked. 

"Of course...I heard one year that they defaced the statue of Salazar Slytherin," Nott grinned. 

"What scandals," Eli yawned, lying his head in my lap. 

"Whoever did is after something," I pondered. Then the pieces began to click into place. "Do you guys know anything about the break-in at Gringott's?" 

"Of course not," Hestia and Flora answered at the same time. 

"My dad works for the ministry. He said that who ever broke in tried to take what was in the secret vault that Hogwarts in." 

"That's not a coincidence," I thought. 


	11. Harry and Magnolia

It was the first day of the Quidditch season and Harry was playing. I was still sour about the mistreatment I had recieved. I got sneers, looks, and glances everytime I walked by. The only happy place was in potions. I quickly advanced past all of my classmates, and even took it to tutoring my fellow classmates. Eli and my small circle now consisted of Nott, the Carrow Twins, and Bridget. Sometimes, Blaise would join in, but he hung around Malfoy, who I couldn't stand. Tutoring was fun, because I often got something in return. We often traded homework. We often met in our corner of the common room, lounging on pillows and eating snacks as we studied. It wasn't until Flora suggested we all go to the game together. 

"It will be fun!" she told us. The day before, I went to the library on more books about potions, when I ran into Harry. 

"Harry!" I squeaked, dropping my book. 

"Maggie? Where have you been. I haven't seen you in ages!"

"We see each other in flying and Potions."

"Yes, but you've ignored me. Are you cross with me?"

"No...Snape told me that I should sit with my house."

Harry's eyes darkened. "Snape has been hiding something..."

"How do you know?" 

"Because, I just do! I think he's been trying to get whatever Hagrid took from that vault." 

"So, you have the same feelings," I breathed out. "I don't think it's Snape. I know that you fought the troll with Weasley and Granger. I do think it was foolish." 

"So, what do you think about it," he asked, sitting down at a table. I sat next to him. 

"That the troll was a distraction. That something is hidden here...and somebody wants it." 

"Snape was limping in class. Did you notice?" 

"Yeah...what do you know about it?" I asked. 

"I overhead him say to Filch that a three headed dog attacked him." 

"Wait..." I grabbed one of the books at my table, flipping through pages. "This one?" 

"Yes...how did you know?" 

"A third year hired me to copy down notes for him on magical creatures in Slytherin."

"You're helping other Slytherins?" Harry asked in disgust. 

"Yeah...they're my house mates. Why?" 

"Because they're bad! You-Know-Who was a Slytherin."

"So, was Snape and Merlin. I need to make friends if I'm in need of favors one day."

"Friends?!" 

"Yes. If I want to be head-girl and prefect, I need allies. And if something is amiss in here, then I will be allied. Why are you so angry at me?!" 

"Because you're being friends with Malfoy's people!" 

"One, I'm not friends with Malfoy! I can barely stand him. Two, you don't get to tell me who to be friends with. You don't know what I have done for you."

"You're changing, Maggie..." Harry whispered. 

"So are you..." I agreed sadly. "But I have a feeling that whatever is going on with us is more to do with whatever Dumbledore is hiding." 

"Are you going to come to the Quidditch game?" 

"Yeah. Flora and Hestia asked me to come. Along with Eli and Bridget." 

"Eli, you, and Bridget seem to be going everywhere together." 

"So have you, Ron, and Hermione. You can have your trio and I can have mind." 

"Well, will you be cheering for me or Slytherin." 

I gave a wily smile. "Slytherin of course. See you later, Harry." 

The next evening, I stood between Eli who wore his slyterhin robes with a green and silver scarf. I had on a matching scarf, with green and silver ribbons in my hair. Bridget wore a green and silver hat her Gran knitted. Hestia and Flora stood below us with Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and Greengrass. Parkinson and Bulstole were there as well. 

The game was intense. I kept my eye on Harry, then was worried when his broom started to act up. I saw Snape jump up, and I wrinkled my eyebrows. Something was definetly going on. Looking back to the game, I saw that Harry caught the snitch, causing our team to lose. 

"Bollucks," Malfoy cursed. 

After the game, I walked back to Hagrid's hut to congratulate my brother on a good game. "Congratulations, baby brother..." I grinned, hugging him. 

"Thanks. I like you're ribbons," Harry teased, tugging on one of my pig tails. 

"Stop! El will jink you if you mess up his hardwork." I removed my scarf, accepting a mug of hot tea from Hagrid. "That was really intense. I can't want until I try out next year." 

"You're going to play?" Harry asked, looking unhappy at the idea. 

"What's the matter, little brother. Afraid of competition. By the way, what happened out there?" 

"It was Snape," Ron explained.  "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you. "

"Snape wouldn't do that," I argued, defending my favorite teacher and head of my house. 

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, agreeing with me. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, then at me and Hagrid. 

"I found out something about him," Harry explained. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding. "

"Not this again," I sighed, but Hagrid dropped the teapot. 

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said. 

"Fluffy?" I asked. 

"Yeah -- he's mine -- bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year -- I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the--"

I leaned closer. "Go on..." 

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is. "

"But Snape's trying to steal it," Harry declared. 

"Rubbish," Hagrid tsked. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort. "

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione. 

"He didn't try to kill Harry!" I cried out, throwing up my hands. 

"I know a jinx when I see one,  I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"I've read the same books. But Snape would get in huge trouble for killing Harry." 

"You're just staying that because you're his favorite student and a Slytherin," Ron spat. 

"So, what if I am...Snape's a Slytherin, like me. Why would he go out on a foolish mission to kill an eleven year old boy...and for what? That's stupid. Harry may be special, but he's not that special."

"Ouch, Mags," Harry told me, his gaze turning cold. 

"It's true! Maybe you should focus on other factors, besides Snape." 

"Like who?" Harry asked. 

"Quirell is strange. And that stupid turban. He looked at me the first night here and my chest began to ache and burn. Something is strange about him, Harry." 

"Alright, enough!" Hagrid bellowed, ending our four way argument. "Now, listen to me, all three of yeh and you Mongolia -- yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-"

"Nicolas Flamel, the alchemist?" I asked, grinning.   
  
Hagrid looked furious with himself.


	12. Research

The weeks leading up to Christmas involved me in reading about alchemy and Nicolas Flamel. I thought Potions was my true love, but I was wrong. I loved alchemy. I was pulled into a new world where anything was possible. That's where I decided that from this point on, and until I graduted Hogwarts, I would devote my life to studying alchemely. 

The people in my house were excited for the holidays. Christmas was usually just me and Harry, spending our time in our cupboard, spending what little money on we had on cold ham sandwiches and small trinkets to give to each other. The dungeons were a little cold, but I didn't mind. I was one to never get cold. 

I stood next to Eli and Bridget, who became my two best friends, working over our cauldron. I had my hair pulled back in a green ribbon, my sleeves rolled up, and my closed book at our station. "I do feel so sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home," Malfoy declared out loud, looking at me and Harry. 

I shot his blonde head a glare, sprinkling our powedered lionfish into our cauldron. Since Slytherin lost, he and his gang of fools treated me like a leper. His cruel jests kept getting worst, but I started to fight back now. I've been here for three months, and Eli told me that that I wasn't the same timid girl. I had a loud mouth and didn't take crap from anybody. I even started to get snippy around other Slytherins. 

"Don't mind him, Bambi. Keep making our lovely little potion," Eli told me, directing my gaze back to the bubbling liquid inside of our cauldron. 

"I'm going to hex him. I swear, El...I am." 

"If you do, we'll lose points. Take a deep breath in and hold in your rage," Bridgit told me, patting me on the back. "Don't give him the satisfaction." 

The truth was that Harry had come to me about a list of those who wanted to stay. We mulled it over and decided that we both didn't want to go back to the Dursely's until we absoulutely had to. Harry had Ron for this Christmas and his brothers, and I had Eli, telling me: "There was no way in Merlin's deep hell would I go back to that uncultured place for Christmas." Eli told me that his father was not a kind man, so we both had that in common. 

When our potion was done, I raised my hand. Snape came over, inspecting it and bottled it up. "Congratulations on another perfect potion, Ms. Potter. I suggest next time you let your housemates partcipate."

"They did sir," I smirked. "To help one is to help the many." 

I turned around the three of us headed back out of the dungeon to be stopped by Hagrid. "Wow, that's the largest tree I've ever seen," I whispered, amazed. 

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.   
  
"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron. "

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's irritating voice. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose -- that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to. "

Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.   
  
"WEASLEY!"

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," Hagrid explained, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family. "

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," Snape said silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you. "  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking. 

"Damn...I thought we would see some bloody shirtless action," Eli teased. 

"You're sick in the head." 

"Come along, Bambi and Thumper," Eli told me and Bridgit, leading us away from the Gryffindors. 

Eli had knicknamed our small group. I was Bambi because of my large doe like eyes. Bridgit was Thumper because she never stood still. And Eli was just El. "I actually have a study session in the library. I'll see you guys for dinner." 

"Laters," Bridget called out. Truth to be told, I was having a study session, but with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. "Alright...these are the books that have the name Nicolas Flamel in them. So, far, he's just an alchemist. Alchemy is the magic of using science and magic to transmutation substances." I handed Hermione a piece of parchment. This is a list of books on Flamel that I found where we could start our search. I got one about alchemy. If we split up, we can tackle the books. But we found nothing. 

"You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" Hermione asked as we walked away from the library. "And send me an owl if you find anything. "

"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," said Ron. "It'd be safe to ask them. "

"Very safe, as they're both dentists," said Hermione. 

"Be careful, H," I told her. "Before you go, I have something for you." I reached into my bag and pulled out a small box with silver paper and a green ribbon. "Merry Christmas." 

Hermione looked touch, and opened it. Inside was a metal bookmark with red and gold ribbons and a lion on it. "Magnolia, it's beautiful...thank you..." I was suprised when she came over and gave me a hug. 

Harry looked suprised as well. When the holidays started, El and I stayed around the fireplace, enjoying the absense of Malfoy and the gang. We read each other Shakespeare plays, acting act the parts. I read more about potions and alchemy but nothing on Flamel. When Christmas day came, I woke up to see presents on my bed. "Merlin's beard..." I cursed, sitting up. 

The first present was from Hagrid. He bought me a book about magical creatures, saying that I should get aquainted with them since I had a way with Fang and Morgana. The second was from my aunt and uncle, with a fifty-pence piece. Then I opened the third one, seeing that I got a sweater from Ron's mum in a soft green and silver and homemade fudge. Hermoine sent me a copy of my favorite Shakespeare play A Much Ado About Nothing. El had given me a book about being fierce. Bridget sent me hair ribbons from Ireland. The Carrow Twins sent me a necklace with a snake charm. I sent Morgana to the boy's dorm of Slytherin with El's present. I had gotten cuff links and new hair gel because he took pride in his apperance.I grabbed Harry's and Ron's, and the twins presents, heading up to the Gryffindor tower. 

I got up to the Fat Lady portrait, smiling kindly. "Lion," I told her, causing the door to swing open. I immediently saw Harry in front of the fireplace, looking at his presents. "Merry Christmas," I told my brother, smiling. 

"Merry Christmas," he repeated, giving me a big hug. "Look what I got!" He grabbed a silver cloak and wished it around his body, disappearing. 

"Merlin's beard...that's cool! Where'd you get it?" 

"I don't know. But it was Dad's..." That made my smile fall away. How come he got something of our father's and I didn't. Pushing away the jealosy, I smiled. "That's...awesome. I brought some presents for you, Ron, and the Weasley twins." 

"Did I hear an angel's voice?" George called out. 

"Or that of a fair maiden?" Fred called out. 

"Hardy har," I chuckled, rolling my eyes. "Merry Christmas. This is for you two." 

Inside I had gotten them fake swords, that produced sparks when the hit against each other. "Because you two are my knights in shining armor," I joked. 

"That's Maggie," they chimed at the same time, kissing my cheeks at the same time. 

"Ronald...this is for you..." Ron opened his gift to reveal his favorite quidditch team poster with autographs. 

"Wicked...thanks, Magnolia." 

"And this is for you, Harry," I told my brother, handing him a brown bag. He opened it, laughing, to reveal a ham sandwich and then a pair of nice Quidditch loves. 

"Thanks Maggie. This is for you..."

I grabbed a small package, and opened it, my throat catching. Inside was a bracelet with several charms. First was a broom. Then a book. Then a cauldron, an owl, a snake, and a pair of glasses. "You like it?" he asked. 

"I love it, Harry." 

"The broom because you flew easily like it was second nature. Then a book because you love to read. A cauldron because you like potions. An owl because of Morgana. An snake because of Slytherin. And glasses to represent me. You can always add more charms later on..."

"I love it!" I squealed, throwing myself at him. 

"Hey! You got a sweater too!" George cried out, pointing to my sweater. 

"As did Harry! They're honorary Weasleys!" Fred agreed. 

Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters with a yellow F and G on the front. "The Potters are better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry's sweater, that he had in his hand. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family. "  
  
"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm. "  
  
"I hate maroon," Ron moaned halfheartedly, pulling his over his head. 

I laughed, clutching my stomach. "You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid -- we know we're called Gred and Forge. 

"What's all this noise?" Percy asked, coming down from the prefect's dormitory. He had his sweater in his arms, where Fred snatched it up.   
  
"P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry got one, and Magnolia!"

I laughed so hard that tears came running down my face. "I -- don't -- want -- " said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew. 

I collapsed down on the ground, rolling as I held my stomach. "And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family. "They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater, as Percy declared defeat. 

Our Christmas dinner was fantastic. We had roast turkey, roast and boiled potatoes, platters of things I coulnd't even pronouce. I ate all that I could, me and El grabbing paper wizard crackers. Inside was a crown, where Eli made a joke and declared me Queen of the Slytherins. I could see Harry have a good time, and even Dumbledore trained his wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet. We had puddings for desert and I tasted everyone. Afterwards, I dragged Eli outside to play games with Harry and the Weasleys. For the day, we were no longer rival houses...Slytherins and Gryffindors. We were just happy kids, throwing snowballs at each other. Me and Harry had a quiet moment, chatting by the Gryffindor fireplace after a light dinner and everybody else went to bed. 

"This was the best Christmas ever," Harry declared, sitting backa gainst the sofa. 

"Yes it was..." I added, sighing happily. 

Harry fingered the cloak. "I'm sorry I got it and you didn't." 

"It's fine, Harry. Do you know what I would do if I had it? Probably get far more in trouble than you." 

"We can share it," Harry offered. Harry, bless his heart, always cared for me. "I'm sure we would both use it well...wait...that's it!" 

"What?" I asked. 

"Nobody is here...we could sneak underneath this and go anywhere!" 

"Harry, that's risky. Brilliant, but risky. Shall we wake Ron?" 

"No!" Harry shouted. "Just us two...you and me, right?" 

I smiled, taking his hand. "You and me against the world," I agreed. Harry threw the cloak over us, leading us out of the Gryffindor tower and out into the hallway. I hug onto his shirt as we shuffled our way towards the stairs. "Library...restricted section," I told him. 

Harry nodded in agreement and led us there. It was pitch-black and very eeirie. We wandered towards the back where the restricted books were. Drawling my wand, I pointed at the books. _"Lumos."_ My wand tip glowed, allowing us light. 

"So?" he asked.

"I don't know," I whispered. "I don't know these languages." 

Harry grabbed a book, opening it. It began to produce a bloodcurdling shriek, Harry dropping it and me stumbling back into him. I heard footsteps, grabbing Harry. I pulled the cloak back over us, slammed the book shut, shoving it on the shelf, and pushed Harry out the door. We passed Filch a we ran, streaking up the corridor. Harry suddenly stopped, with me crashing into him as we came to a tall suit of armor. Harry looked in different directions and I was about to pull out my wand when two voices came near. "You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library Restricted Section. "  
  
Harry stiffened in front of me and I held onto his sweater-ed back with one hand, keeping him still. Filch must have shortcuts around the castle. What really peeved me was the head of my house was with him. The worst that could happen to me was doing work in the Potions Lab, where I could ask Snape about what it would take to be an alchemist one day, but Harry would get no mercy. "The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them. "

I grabbed Harry's arm through mine, backing us up against the wall and into the classroom as quietly as we could. When we were sure we were alone, we removed the cloak, breathing out in relief. I looked around the classroom as Harry went to look at the giant room. His voice caught in his throat. "Mom? Dad?" he whispered. "Maggie! Come see this!" 

"What is it?" 

"It's them! Our parents!" 

"What?" I asked. I stepped in front of the mirror, freezing. In the mirror was a tall man that looked like Harry and a woman that looked like me. My heart was poudning as tears filled my eyes. The me in the mirror was smiling as they wrapped their arms around me. Next to me was Harry, smiling brightly. His scar was gone and the scar on my chest was nothing. I glowed with happiness. A tear fell down my face. We were happy. We were a family. All I ever wanted...

"Maggie...we need to go. Magnolia!" 

I snapped out of my stupor, nodding silently. Harry led me to the dungeons, then was on his way back to the Gryffindor tower. I crawled into bed, and let the tears soak up my pillow. 


	13. The Mystery of Nicolas Flamel

Harry had went out the rest of the holiday break to the mirror, until he was caught. I slapped him upside the head about how stupid he was that he got caught by Dumbledore. When Hermione returned, we worked hard to find the mystery behind Flamel and alchemy. Harry was often gone because of Quidditch pratice. Slytherin would go on to play in the House Cup championship. I was in the courtyard with El and Bridget when I was Malfoy torturing Longbottom. 

"That does it," I told them, standing up. 

"What?" Bridget asked. 

"Oh no...Maggie, don't do it."

"Too late. She's doing it," Bridget sighed, coming up from behind me. 

"Hey!" I shouted. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

"Potter!" Malfoy sneered. Poor Neville was caught up in a Leg-Locker Curse. "Come to enjoy the fun?" 

"This isn't fun, Malfoy. Knock it off." 

"Oh, really?" 

"Let him go, now, or else," I warned. 

"Or else what?" 

I drew my wand, pointing it at him. _"Locomotor Wibbly."_ Eli and Bridget started to laugh at him as his legs turned wobbly. "Neville, go back to Gryffindor. I got him." 

"Thanks, Magnolia," he smiled, hopping away. We spent the rest of the afternoon in the Slytherin common room until Hedwig flew in. Grabbing the scroll from her leg, I read the message.  **Found Flamel. You were right...he's an alchemist. Worked with Dumbledore. Can you come to the Gryffindor Common room.**

I instantly lied about a study session and raced towards the Gryffindor tower. "A Slytherin?" she shrieked. 

"Lionheart." 

The door swung open and I raced towards Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "I told you so!" I declared. 

"Neville gave me a Dumbledore card for helping him with the curse Malfoy placed on him. He told me that you jinked him back and sent him to us."

"That was kind of you," Hermione told me, smiling slightly. 

"I hate bullies," I told them. "Go on..." 

"I found him in one of the books you told me about," Hermione told me, grabbing the book. He's the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"The what?" the boys asked, causing me and Hermione to roll our eyes. 

"The Sorcerer's Stone, morons. The stone is a substance with astonishing powers. Like transforming any metal to gold, producing the Elixir of Life, allowing one to be immortal...But the stone has been in Flamel's  possesion for centuries. Fluffy must be guarding the stone. I bet you that Dumbledore is keeping it safe here because they're best buddies, and that's what Hagrid got from Gringotts when we went with hi." 

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it." 

"Snape's not the one after it!" I argued, once again. "Stop painting us as villians!" 

"But he's the best guess at the moment," Ron said. 

"I bet you five knotts that it's not Snape," I challenged. 

"You're on," Ron told me, shaking my hand. "What about the match?"

"Harry...you have to play. Who ever wants you dead is going to be suspicious. Don't speak of this to anybody. Promise?" I asked the three Gryffindors. 

The next night, I worked tiredlessly to read on protection charms. I met Harry outside of the changing rooms, wearing my Slytherin scarf and wand in hand. "I have an idea. I barely slept so don't argue." 

"Alright..." Harry nodded. 

Waving my wand, I took a deep breath. _"Salvio hexia."_ Harry closed his eyes as a shield formed around him. "There...don't fall off. And try not to win," I teased. 

"Got it," he laughed, grabbingme into a hug. 

"Stay safe." 

"I will."

I walked around with Harry to catch up with Ron and Hermione, and El and Bridget. "I've never seen Snape look so mean," he told us. "Look -- they're off. Ouch!"

I turned around to see Malfoy poking Ron in the head. "Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there. " Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle, setting my blood a boil.   
  
"Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"

"Can it, Malfoy," I snapped behind us to see Harry fly over, scanning for Sntich. Snape awarded the Hufflepuff's a pentalty.  

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said Malfoy loudly a few minutes later, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money -- you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains. "

I whirled around, my eyes burning with fury. "At least he's not a snivelling coward that has to hide two bodyguards! Can't fight your own battles, Malfoy! Neville is more of a hero than you are, you spineless, pathetic, prick. I bet mummy and daddy can barely stand you! So, for once and for all, can it, Snow White!" 

"Yeah! I'm worth twelve than you, Malfoy," stammered Neville. 

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something," Malfoy retorted. 

I clenched my fist and was about to do this the muggle way when Hermione called out. "Ron! Maggie!" said Hermione suddenly, "Harry--"  
  
"What? Where?" I asked, turning to look as Harry dove down, fast like a bullet.   
  
"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" Malfoy cried out. 

I snapped at that moment, whirling around, punching him in the nose. I started to fight him, but then Ron jumped in with me, both of us, fighting Crabbe, Goyle and, Malfoy. I heard cheering, and looked, wiping the blood from my lip as I saw Harry smiling as he held the snitch. Snape looked pissed, and Dumbledore looked proud. I wasn't sure of the elder wizard. He seemed to take a shining to Harry, but I wasn't sure if I trusted him, yet. 

While the crowds parted, I looked for my brother but couldn't find him. Eli and Bridget left me, and I stood near Hermione and Ron. Then we spotted. "Harry, where have you been?" Hermione squeaked.   
  
"We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back, jumping up and down. "Magnolia started a fight with Malfoy. And I gave him a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right -- talk about showing Slytherin! Then Magnolia started spewing curses at them. I've waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens. You can come to, Magnolia."   
  
"Never mind that now," said Harry breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this."

Harry dragged us all to an empty classrooom where Peeves wasn't spying, telling us about Quirell and Snape outside the forbidden forest talking.   
  
"So we were right, it is the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy -- and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocus' - I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through--"

"It's not Snape!" I said for the umpteeth time. 

"Well, it's not Quirell.

"Okay..." I told them, holding up my hands. "If it is Snape, then that means that the stone is only safe for a little window. Because Quirell is coward..."

"So..." Harry thought, face turning white. 

"It'll be gone next Tuesday," Ron finished. 


	14. Norbert, the Magic Dragon

After the realization, we all began to watch the professor's closely. I began to get in trouble, getting caught on purpose to spend time with Snape, helping him grade papers, organizing potions, doing demos for him, and even translating some of his textbooks. The real motive, however, was to make sure that my suspicions were right. 

I often had to pass the third-floor corridor on my way down to the dungeons, and I could still hear Fluffly growling. Exams were ten weeks away, and Harry came running to me because Hermione was driving him and Ron crazy. I began to make study charts and guides, passing them out to some of the Slytherins. Some gave me candy, some gave me money, and others gave me promises for favors at a later date. 

Our study circle grew with more and more first years who needed my photogenic memory with the loads of homework we had. Hermione even as me for help, which is where I found myself at that particular moment.

I was rattling off facts to Harry about Dittany as he looked up the workd in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. I was doing my transfiguration essay, when Ron spotted Hagrid. 

"Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?" Ron asked, seeing the giant man. 

Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.

I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering what he was up to. Obviously, something. 

"Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He squinted his eyes at us, me in particular. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

I gave a wily grin, sitting back in my chair. "Oh, we found out who he is ages ago. And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St--"

"Shhhh!" Hagrid hissed. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," Harry told him, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy--"  
  
"SHHHH!" Hagrid hissed, louder. "Listen -- come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh--"

"See you later, then," I told him, turning back to our study books. 

"What was he hiding behind his back?" Hermione asked. 

"Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?" Harry asked. 

"I'm going to see what section he was in," Ron said, pushing away the books around him. He looked bored and done with studying. He returned with an arm full of books, dropping them at my area, looking at us with wide eyes. 

"Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide. "

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told us so the first time we ever met him," Harry told them, as I picked up a book to flip through it.  

"But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden -- anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania. "

"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?" I asked. "I mean, Gringotts got one." 

"Of course there are," Ron informed us. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget. "

"So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" Hermione asked. 

"I don't know, H," I told her, sitting back in my chair. "But something tells me that it's not good." 

When it was time to go Hagrid's hut, we packed up our things and headed over. Knocking on the door, I stood back as I waited for him. 

Hagrid had the windows closed, which surprised us. Hagrid called out, "Who is it?" before we answered. We looked at each other, coming in, but Hagrid pushed the door close. Right when we walked in it was like a furnace in there. It was already warm outside, but inside there was a fire blazing in the grate. Poor Hermione's hair grew two sizes in the humditiy. 

Hagrid made us tea, and sandwiches, but we declined. 

"So - yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," I told him, leaning forward as I interwined my hands together. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy."

"O' course I can't," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts -- I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy. "

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," I smiled kindly, batting my eyes at him. Hagrid's beard twitched and we could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really. We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you. "

I knew that I was playing on his emotions, but I needed to know what was guarding the stone. To help protect myself and Harry, as well as defend Snape. Hargrid's chest swelled with his obvious pride. I smirked as Hermione, Harry, and Ron smiled at me. 

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that. . . let's see. . . he borrowed Fluffy from me. . . then some o' the teachers did enchantments. . . Professor Sprout -- Professor Flitwick -- Professor McGonagall -- " he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell -- an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape. "

"Snape?" I asked, my eyes wide. 

"Yeah -- yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it. "

My train of thought was going in a different direction than Harry's gang. Snape was trying to protect it. But I knew that the other three were putting him in the spotlight again. I leaned forward in my chair, thinking. "Hagrid...You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you? And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly. 

"Huh..." I hummed, sitting back in my seat. 

"Well, that's something. Hagrid can we open up a window, please?" Harry asked, sweating profusely. 

"Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid. Harry noticed him glance at the fire. Harry and I followed his gaze to the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. 

"Hagrid - what's that?" Harry asked. 

"That can't be-" I wondered, getting up to take a closer look. But it was. Right underneath the tea kettle, in the very heart of the fire, was a huge, black, egg. 

"Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's -er-" 

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune. "

"Won it. Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest. "

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" Hermione asked. 

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library - Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit - it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here -- how ter recognize diff'rent eggs -- what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them. "

He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't. I, on the other hand, looked mystified. 

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she said. 

But Hagrid ignored her, continuing to stroke the fire as I watched the fire lick up to the sides. But in my mind, I knew that the dangers of having a dragon would contribute to Hagrid...he would get in huge trouble. 

After we left, I returned to my studying session with my fellow Slytherins. Somewhere within me, I was fasinated with the dragon. I sketched the egg time after time, finding a growing sensation within me. 

It wasn't until several days later, Hagrid sent a note by Morgana that it was hatching. I immediently downed my bacon and toast. I was so excited, but I had classes. If I wanted to be an alchemist when I grew up, I had to remain on top of my class. And that meant, pushing Hermione off the high pedestal of being the number one pupil. After classes, I raced down to Hagrid's hunt, breathing heavy. 

"Mongolia! Just in time!" Hagrid grinned. "It's almost here..." 

I rushed inside to see my brother and his two friends watching as the egg began to crack. I stood as close as I could get, watching as the egg split open. Then suddenly, a black, crumbled up, baby dragon fell onto the table. I grinned, leaning down. "Hello there..." I whispered to it as it's orange eyes met my green ones. 

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid mummered, reaching a hand out to stroke the dragon's head. But the tiny thing snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs. "Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid. 

"He is..." I agreed, my hand slowly drifting towards the tiny beast. To all of our suprises, the dragon leaned into my finger, rubbiing it's scaly head up and down my hand, making a soft purring type noise. 

"Look at tha'" Hagrid grinned. "He sure is taken with you, Magnolia."   
  
"Hagrid," Hermione called out, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"  
  
Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face as he lept up to his feet. I turned and my eyes narrowed. 

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.   
  
"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains - it's a kid - he's runnin' back up ter the school. "  
  
"Malfoy..." I sneered, the dragon sending out a tiny roar at the sense of my mood. 

I kept a close eye on Malfoy the rest of the week and the next as I juggled going to class, and going down to Hagrid's to care for my new friend. The smile on Malfoy's face everytime he saw me had me suspicious that he was up to something. 

"Just let him go," Harry urged one afternoon. "Set him free. "

"I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die. "

I looked down at my lap, where the dragon was resting. I stroked it's back, watching as smoke kept furling from it's nostrils. Since the week and a half passed, the dragon followed me like a duckling. But the rational part of my mind knew something had to be done. He kept growing, having grown three times in just a week. Hagrid wasn't doing his duties. And then, there was a Malfoy sized problem. 

"I've decided to call him Norbert," Hagrid told us, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"

Norbert, the dragon, turned to me and made a cawing sound, the smoke hitting my chin as it nustled me. Hagrid looked heartbroken, but I simply shrugged. 

"Hagrid," said Harry loudly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment. "

Hagrid bit his lip, denial written over his face. "I -- I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't. "

Harry brightened, turning to Ron. "Charlie."    
  
"You're losing it, too," said Ron. "I'm Ron, remember?"  
  
"No - Charlie - your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"

"Brilliant!" Ron said, grinning. "How about it, Hagrid?"

Hagrid looked at me, like I was going to agree with him. "It has to be done, Hagrid. He would have a safe and happy life out there...not here in chains...no one wants to be a prisoner." 

Hagrid looked at me, and agreed. Harry kept me informed before and after potions about what the dragon problem. I was glad that Charlie agreed to take it to Romania so he could be safe. But then Malfoy happened. 

I was about to walk up to the astronomy tower from our dungeons when Malfoy cloi iwth me. "Malfoy!" I shriked, standing up. 

"Potter! Having said goodbye to your little pet? Professor McGongall should be coming round any minute. Can't wait to tell her what you four have been up to." 

"You wouldn't dare..." I growled, ready to pounce. 

"I think I can hear her footsteps. Profess-AH!"

I pounced on him, punching him in the nose, similiar to the way that Dudley had often punched me and Harry. Malfoy flew back, cowering. I blew a piece of my hair out of my face, standing up to my small height. "Listen up, here, Goldie Locks. I'm tired of your attitude. I'm tired of your cruel remarks, and I'm tired of listening about stupid blood purity. Mess with me or my friends and brother again, and I will make your life a living hell. Got it?" 

"Ms. Potter! Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGongall shriked, wearing a brown housecoat and a hair net. 

"Shit..." I cursed. 

"Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin, from both of you! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you--"

"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming -- he's got a dragon!"

"He's lying, Professor!" I called out, fighting against her hold to get to him.

"Ms. Potter! Control your temper!" 

"I'm not lying! The Potters have a dragon!" Malfoy shouted. 

"Shut it!" I glared at him. 

"Enough. What utter rubish! How dare you tell such lies. And you, Ms. Potter. I see the scratches on your hand. Come on-I shall see Professor Snape about you both!" As we walked back to the Slytherin Common Room and Dormitory down in the dungeons, I thought of what happened. I got a detention. No doubt it would be with Snape. But my mood was glum. Due to my recent detentions, I was called into the headmaster's offices.

"Password is Lemon Drops," Snape informed me. I walked up to the winding staircase where a winged beast was guarding it.

"Lemon drops," I told the statue, causing it to twirl around. Walking up the stairs, I knocked on the door. 

"Ms. Potter, come in," Dumbledore told me. I walked in and sat down. 

"Quite the trouble maker aren't you Ms. Potter," he tsked. "Would you like a lolly?" 

"No thank you. It's not my fault. I was only helping Harry..."

"You often help your brother." 

"Yes. He's my brother..." 

"There's been complaints about you from your peers in your class." 

That made me angry. "It's not my fault I'm unlikeable. I try to help. I give them free homework tips. I make study guides for them...and all I get in return is what...crapped on." 

"I know what it's like being a young student. Back in my day-"

"No, you don't. You don't know what it's like! Ever since I walked in those doors, my life has been turned upside down. I thought coming here would be better than being at home, but it's not. My whole house hates me. The teachers here think I'm a deliquent. I thought I could be anything once I got here...but I guess I was wrong..." I got up, and at that moment was when I threw up my armor. From that point, everybody would ask what happened to that sweet, smart, girl. The answer is life. My life was full of shit and bad things. I've been hurt so many times, but I wound't get hurt no more. 


	15. What Lies in the Dark

I was in the library when the first crack between me and Harry formed. I was brooding in the library with El at my side. For some strange reason, El became my best friend/brother/sometimes sister. After my outburst in Dumbledore's office, there was a definite change in my demeanor. I was meaner, more sarcastic, and quick to the punch. Before Parkinson or her minions could get one cruel remark out, I was there first, leaving everybody's mouths open. The professors could see the change as well. I didn't answer any questions asked in class unless it was beneficial to me. Besides, I didn't need to answer questions. I knew all the answers. But in Snape's class, I did my potions with El, always producing excellent quality. I got detention from being out in the hall, first with Snape. He noticed my change in personality. 

"Brooding today, Potter?" he asked, setting a pile of books at the end of the desk where I worked. "Transcribe these." 

"I learned a valuable lesson," I told him in a calm, cold voice. 

"And what is that, may I ask, Potter."

"The world decides who you are. Who you are on the inside doesn't matter. But I know who I am..." 

"And who are you?" 

"I saw it in that mirror. I was glowing and looked so happy...but deep down I saw that glimmer...a glimmer of darkness. Because, this year has taught me so many things. I'm a blood Slytherin..." I hissed. "I'm self motivated. I want something, I take it. If I want to do something, I'll do it. Nobody can force me to start or stop. I don't care who I hurt in my way. Because I will be the top witch of my class..." I gave him one hard glare, and returned to my books. 

"Can I have your extra ink. I'm empty." 

"Sure," I sighed, finishing my notes about Transfiguration for McGonagell's class. 

"Maggie!" Harry cried out, rushing over to me. 

"What? I'm studying," I sighed, pointing to my notes, my voice cold. 

Harry flinched. "I just wanted to give you an update..." he discretly said, looking over to El. 

El didn't even flinch at the look in Harry's eye when he saw the green lined robes with the Slytherin sigil on his chest. "I get it, alright...I'll see you back in the dungeons." He gave me a wink, taking my extra ink with him as he went. 

"You ran off my friend..." I told Harry, continuing my notes. 

"I got detention. McGongall thought I was playing Malfoy about Norbert. And then I dragged Neville into it. We each got fifty points deducted from our house! And the worst part is that she was disappointed in me. Our house is dead last now...My whole house hates me. Maggie...are you listening to me?" 

"What do you want me to say, Harry? You got yourself in this mess." 

"What?! What does that mean?" Harry asked, his tone of voice sounding hurt. 

I didn;t look up in his eyes as I continued to write down my notes. I honestly didn't care. He thought that he was treated unfairly. He didn't know my pain. "It's not my fault you tried to do the right thing, or did something so stupid enough to leave the cloak behind. You kept goading Malfoy. You dragged Ron and Hermione into this mess. And you got poor Neville eating out of the palms of your hands." 

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that actions have consequnces. I kept to the shadows. The only reason I got caught because Malfoy got in my way. You tried to do the opposite. Sometimes, letting something alone wouldn't cause a problem. Sometimes, you don't see the bigger picture." 

"This isn't you...you're sounding like a Sly-"

"A Slytherin? Good. Because I've seen the looks I get from around here. You may the brave one, but I'm the smart one. And when given the choice between being brave and being smart, I know what I will choose every single time." 

Harry bustled up, face turning red, storming down the bookshelves. When I saw him again, he barely looked at me. Hermione and Ron didn't look at me either. The only ones that did were the lovely Weasley twins. 

I was going to bed when I saw a snake in my bed. Instead of shrieking, I picked it up set it on my floor as I looked at it. Having an idea, I grabbed it and hurried through the shadows into the Slytherin common room. I quickly wrote a note to Fred and George, sending it with Morgana. Soon, I was in the empty potions classroom in my shorts and tanktop with fuzzy slippers. I heard three sharp raps, and ran to let the two twins in. "Ms. Potter," Fred grinned. 

"How exciting of us to call us during the late hours of the night," George finished. 

"I need your help. I need to prank Parksinson and her ghouls."

"Pranking and jinks are our specialty," they said at the same time. 

"How can we help you?" George asked. 

"Well, teach me how to cover my tracks well enough as well as pull the ultimate prank off on my housemates. I'm tired of finding mice, toads, and snakes in my bed." 

"They do that?" Fred asked. 

"Yes, but it's nothing. So..."

Throughout the night, they talked as I listened, having them right down as I collected ingredients from Snape's shelves I previously organized during my short detention. Standing on a stool, I picked the lock I learned from stealing food from the Durselys and took a couple of ingredients. I started the brew, dropping this and that in there. Grabbing the snake, I kissed it's head as I dropped it inside of the cauldron. Waving my wand around, I added silver and mercury into the cauldron, George and Fred watching what I was doing. Suddenly a puff of white smoke erupted and what was left was a brittle looking silver twig. 

"What was that?" George asked. 

"My first taste of alchemly," I told them, lifting up the small twig. It was heavy like the snake that it was previously. 

"But-but that's sixth and seventh year?!" Fred sputtered. Then his face split into a wide grin. "You wonderful, brilliant, witch! George, think of the possibilites." 

"Tit-for-tat," I told them. "You teach me all you know so I can put those Slytherins in their place, and I help you with your homework, free of charge."

"Deal," the said at the same time. 

It wasn't until Parksinson picked up the silver twig that it transformed back into a snake, causing her to scream. I doubled over with Bridget laughing until tears rolled down my face. Then that morning, I was reported to detention with Harry, Malfoy, Neville, and Hermione. 

I arrived at ten till eleven that night, glaring at Malfoy as he glared back at me. I saw the Gryffindors coming as we stood with Filch. 

"Follow me," he beckoned, holding a lantern as he led us outside. "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh? Oh yes. . . hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me. . . It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out. . . hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed. . . Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do. "

"That's called child abuse. It's illegal," I smirked, following him out. 

"Quiet, girl," he sneered at me. Harry shot me a look, but I kept walking. Neville sniffled the whole way, Harry looked like he wanted talk to me, Hermione looked very distraught, and Malfoy looked the same. 

We stopped at Hagrid's hut, his loud voice coming from within. "Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started. "

I saw Harry's face light up a bit. But I had realistic realizations about Filch's punishment. He was known for bad detentions. "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy -- it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

Neville's face turned white as Hermione looked out into the dark forest. To me, the fear was not knowing what was out there. I had a small control problem, and not knowing what was going to happen scared me. 

"Abou' time," Hagrid told us, coming out, holding a crossbow in his arms. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione, Magnolia?"

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," Filch told him coldly, "they're here to be punished, after all. "  
  
"That's why yer late, is it?" Hagrid asked, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here. "

"I'll be back at dawn, for what's left of them," he told us all nastily, turning around to leave us. 

Malfoy's face as was white as his hair as he turned towards Hagrid.  "I'm not going in that forest," he said, the panic rising in his voice. 

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," Hagrid told him, fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it. "

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd--"

"-- tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on. "

I grinned at him, taunting him with my eyes. "Man up, Malfoy. Good thing you're not a Gryffindor. You're too much of a cream puff, you derogatory snowflake." 

Malfoy's eyes hardened, but didn't move. "Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment." He led us over to the very edge of the forest, holding his lamp up high. He pointed down a narrow, winding earth track disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze brushed my pony tail against my cheek and my chest. "Look there," Hagrid pointed out, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery. "  
  
"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" asked Malfoy, the voice clearly in his voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," Hagrid told him. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least. "

"I want Fang," Malfoy told him quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth. 

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. "So me, Magnolia, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now -- that's it -- an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh -- so, be careful -- let's go. "

We took a minute to pratice, my wand work excelling in producing green then red sparks. The forest was black and silent. There was a fork in the road, and my group took the left while Malfoy took the right. I walked on the path, looking up to see the bit of moon shining through the dense trees and clouds.   
  
The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path, and Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Neville, and Fang took the right.   
  
"Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Harry asked, as we stopped at the silvery blood. 

"Not fast enough," said Hagrid. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before. " 

"So, it's something more powerful than a unicorn...great," I muttered, continuing to walk down the trail. 

We walked past a mossy tree stump, where I could hear running water. We saw bits of the blood as we walked along the winding trail. 

Hermione's face grew pale at the sight of the amount of blood we were seeing. "You all right, Hermione?" Hagrid whispered. "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter -- GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"

Hagrid seized us all, Harry grabbing my hand tightly in his as we were hoisted off the path to behind a towering oak. I squeezed his hand back as Hagrid pulled out an arrow, fitting it into his crossbow, lifting it up, and preparing to fire. We held our breaths as we listened, Harry and I never letting go of another. I squeezed tighter as I listened to the sounds out of the dark. I huddled into Harry as he stiffened. Something, or someone was out there. It was slithering over the dead leaves scattered on the ground. I heard the sound before. It was like the sound of a cloak trailing along the ground. 

"I knew it," Hagrid muttered. "There's summat in here that shouldn' be." 

I didn't like how that sounded one bit. "A werewolf?" Harry suggested, keeping his hold on my hand. 

"That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither," said Hagrid grimly. "Right, follow me, but careful, now. "

We started to walk again, in a line. Hagrid, then Harry, holding my hand. I grabbed Hermione's hand in mine as we walked. We all stopped when we saw movement in the clearning. I pulled Harry to me as I crowded next to Hagrid and Hermione. 

"Who's there?" Hagrid called. "Show yerself -- I'm armed!" And then came the second most beautiful creature I've ever seen besides Nobert, my dragon friend. He had the body of a horse, but to the waist was a man with red hair and beard. "Oh, it's you, Ronan," said Hagrid in relief. "How are yeh?" He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.   
  
"Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan said, his voice deep and sorrowful. "Were you going to shoot me?"

"Can't be too careful, Ronan," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry and Magnolia Potter an' Hermione Granger, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur. 

"We'd noticed," said Hermione faintly. 

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled, marveling at his chestnut horse body. 

"Good evening," said Ronan, nodding his hair to us. "Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"  
  
"Erm--" Harry muttered.  
  
"A bit," said Hermione timidly. 

"All I can," I grinned, my pride showing. 

"A bit and all you can. Well, that's something." Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight. "

"Yeah," said Hagrid, glancing up, too. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt -- you seen anythin'?"

I looked up to see the planet shining through the clouds.   
   
"Always the innocent are the first victims," he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now. "  
  
"Yeah," said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin' Ronan? Anythin' unusual?"  
  
"Mars is bright tonight," Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright. "

"Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home" Hagrid hinted. "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"  
  
Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer.Then, finally answered, "The forest hides many secrets. "

A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, and us three kids cling to each other, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and -bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan. I was truly starting to wonder what else was hiding in this forest. 

"Hullo, Bane," said Hagrid. "All right?"

"Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?"

"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured -- would yeh know anythin' about it?"

Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward. "Mars is bright tonight," he said simply. 

I squinted my eyes. That phrase again...something that they were trying to tell Hagrid. "We've heard," said Hagrid grumpily. "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then."We followed him out of the clearing back onto the trail as the two centaurs were blocked by trees.  "Never," Hagrid grumbled, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon. "

"Are there many of them in here?" asked Hermione. 

"Oh, a fair few. . . Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs. . . they know things. . . jus' don' let on much. "

"D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?" asked Harry/ 

"Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns -- never heard anythin' like it before. "

"It sounded like a cloak," I said, all three of them looking at me. We continued to walk, my hand never leaving Harry's. Harry often kept looking over his shoulder. I felt like someone was watching me...their gaze at the spot between my shoulder blades. We just passed a bend in the path when Hermione grabbed Hagrid's arm. 

"Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!"

I turned my gaze up to see frenzied red sparks. "You three wait here!" Hagrid shouted. "Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!"

Then we were left alone, with hearing him crash his way through the undergrowth. I shivered, pulling my cloak and robes closer to me with that hand that wasn't attached to Harry. 

"You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" whispered Hermione. 

"I don't care if Malfoy has, but if something's got Neville. . . it's our fault he's here in the first place," Harry whispered back to her.   
  
The minutes dragged by. My eyes were twitching in every which direction in the darkness. Every twig snap had us on edge. Then Hagrid returned with Malfoy, Neville, and Fang. Hagrid was fuming. 

"What happened?" I asked, letting go of Harry's hand. 

"Young Malfoy here decided to sneak up behind Mr. Longbottom," Hagrid told us, fuming. "We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups -- Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry, you go with Fang an' this idiot. I'm sorry," Hagrid added in a whisper to Harry, "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you, an' we've gotta get this done. Magnolia, go with the two boys." 

We were sent off with Fang sticking close to my side. We walked deeper and deeper into the forest for nearly half an hour until the path became almost impossible to file. The trees were getting thicker and so was the amount of blood. It was also fresher. I spotted a clearning ahead, pointing to it. "Look," I told them, my voice quiet. 

Malfoy stepped out, but I froze at what I saw. Harry spotted it to, and held out his arm to stop Malfoy. There was something bright white on the ground. My breath became harsher as we inched closer. 

The unicorm laid on it's side, dead. It was heartbreaking, it;s long, slender legs stucking out at odd angles, and it's pearly white mane contrasting to the dark leaves. A tear began to form in my eye of sadness, then turned to terror. Harry froze as a bush on the edge quivered. I froze as a hooded figure crawled through the bush onto the ground, reaching the unicorn and lowered its head into the animals side. 

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!" Malfoy screamed, bolting. Fang followed, leaving us Potters alone. 

The hooded figure raised its head and looked at Harry and I. I couldn't make out the face but I saw the silver blood dribbling down it's from. It got to its feet and came swiftly at us.

"Harry, wand..." I told him, my voice cracking as I tried to pull him back. "Harry, WAND!" I gasped. Harry remained frozen, then I felt my chest constrict as my breath escaped me. Harry's eyes closed as he staggered backwards, sending me stumbling. I couldn't breath, sending me into a wilder panic. "HARRY! HARRY!" I gasped, seeing a hoofed creature jumping over us and charging at the terrifying creature. 

Harry came to, and my breath came back in a rush as I collasped on my hands and knees next to him. A centaur stood over us in a protective way, but it was not Ronan or Bane. This centaur was tons younger with white-blonde hair like Malfoy's and a palomino body. 

"Are you all right?" asked the centaur, pulling Harry to his feet. He then reached for me, offering me a soft hand.  
  
"Yes -- thank you -- what was that?" Harry asked. 

The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked at Harry's scar, then turned towards me.   
  
"You are the Potter boy and girl" he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time -- especially for you two. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way. I stopped Harry, not wanting to trust anybody but him at the moment. "My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that we could climb on. 

Harry looked at me and I nodded, not trusting my voice. I was terrified for the first time in my eleven years, and I didn't know what to say. At the moment, I wanted my brother and I to share the same bed, cuddled up. Even know that I was older than Harry, he was always the braver one. Maybe that's why he was a Gryffindor, and I was in Slytherin. He always sought out ways to protect me when I was taking his beatings. Harry climbed on, pulling me on behind him. I hung onto him as Firenze straightened up. There was the sound of frantic galloping as Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees. 

"Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have humans on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"

"Do you realize who this is?" said Firenze. "This is the Potter boy and girl. The quicker they leaves this forest, the better. "

"What have you been telling them?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

"For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!" Ronan shouted.  
  
Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulders to stay on, and I wrapped my arms around my brother tightly.   
  
"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane and Ronan. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must. "

And Firenze whisked around; with Harry and me clutching on as best we could, we plunged into the darkness again as we left Ronan and Bane behind. 

I was scared, cold, and confused. All I wanted was to be in my bed, with Harry to protecting me as we slept. 

"Why's Bane so angry?" he asked. "What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?"  
  
Firenze slowed to a walk, warning us to keep our heads bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer Harry's question. We made our way through the trees in silence for so long that I thought Firenze didn't want to talk to US anymore. We were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.   
  
"Harry and Magnolia Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

"No," said Harry, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."

"I do," I told him, my voice catching. Clearing my throat, I looked over Harry's shoulder. "It's an awful thing. The blood of a unicorn will keep someone alive, even if they are close to death, but will have to pay a terrible price. Something that is killed that is pure and defenseless to save yourself will live a cursed life." 

"She is right..." Firenze told us. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The life will be a half-life that is cursed from the moment the blood touches your lips."

"But who'd be that desperate?" Harry asked. "If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?"

"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else -- something that will bring you back to full strength and power -- something that will mean you can never die. Mr. and Ms. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone! Of course -- the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who-" Harry asked. 

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"

The realization came rushing to me, as tears finally left me. "Sweet Merlin..." I chocked, burying my face into Harry's shoulder as I chocked on my sobs. 

"Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was Vol-"  
  
"Harry! Magnolia! Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked, running towards us with Hagrid puffing along behind her. 

I continued to sob into Harry's shoulder as Harry numbly answered. "I'm fine," said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there. "

"This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You two are safe now. "

Harry slid off his back, and I did through my tears. Harry collected me in his arms, as I trembled in fear.   
  
"Good luck, Harry Potter and Magnolia Potter," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times." 

Harry led me back to the dungeons. My mind was still whirling. "Hey...how was it..." El asked. 

"El..." I whimpered. My armour began to crack, revealing the scared little girl inside. "It was horrible..." I sobbed. 

I couldn't sleep the rest of the night. I kept my wand in my hand. The thought of what was lurking outside their doors chilled me to the bone. And I didn't know how to deal with it. 

 


	16. Trapdoors

 

How I managed to complete my exams with flying colors was beyond me. Every night, I slept with my wand near my pillow in case Voldemort got in and decided to finish his job he started eleven years ago. I made several passes every day to make sure that Fluffy was still there. 

The heat increased as the pressure of the exams was upon us. We were given anti cheating quills for the written parts. Then we had practical exams. Flitwick called us one by one to see if we could make a pineapple tap dance across his desk. McGonagall watched as we turned a mouse into a snuffbox. Extra points were given to how pretty it was. I made mine a pretty silver color with a Magnolia etched onto it's lid and my initials in pretty cursive. In Potions, I rattled off the ingredients and procedure of make a Forgetfulness potion, succeeding. 

Harry and I met in the corner of the library, preparing for our next steps. The threat was out there and he wanted in. The Socerer's Stone was still here, but for how long, we didn't know. Harry was still concerned that Snape was the one, but I was more concern about the overall threat. Harry's two friends weren't concerned that Voldemort lived outside our four walls. Harry looked worst than I did, with bags underneath his eyes. 

"It hurts..." he told me, as we sat in a corner of the library. I saw his hand reach up to his scar. "Everytime I try to sleep..."

"You see it in the dark. The blood all down it's cloak. Slithering in the dark. I see it too..."

"Does your scar hurt?" Harry asked. 

I shook my head. "No...it's like I forget to breathe and I can't catch my breath. It's like this weight is slowly crushing me..." 

"What about your nightmares? Have you been seeing them?" 

"Bits and pieces. Screams, green light, fire...yes..."

After the final exam, El, Bridget, and I enjoyed the sunshine. "You look glum," El told me. "Cheer up. Exams are over. I'm sure that you passed them." 

"That's not why I'm glum," I sighed, ignoring the crushing weight against my chest. I looked over and saw Harry rubbing his forehead, looking stern as the younger Weasley stretched his arms. 

"Well, cheer up," Bridget grinned. "What are you so glum about anything. You haven't been the same since you and your brother returned from the forest. Even Malfoy's been quiet."

"Just something we saw..." I mumbled. 

I looked at Harry, and saw him jumping to his feet, charging at me. "We need to go!" he told me, hauling me up. 

"What?" I asked, shooting my friends an apologetic look. Harry dragged me off with Ron and Hermione following. His face was white. "Harry, where are we going?!" 

"It's about the stone! We've got to go and see Hagrid, now. "

"Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.   
  
"Don't you think it's a bit odd," Harry asked, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Harry..." I tried to say, but Harry let go my hand, sprinting across the grounds towards Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house, his trousers and sleeves were rolled up. He was shelling peas into a large bowl as we came up to him.  

"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry cut him off. 

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?" 

"Dunno," Hagrid shrugged. "He wouldn' take his cloak off." A chill went down my spine. It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head -- that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up. "

"What did you talk to him about, Hagrid. Did you mention Hogwarts at all?" I asked. 

"Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah. . . he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here...He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after... so I told him...an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon...an' then... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks...Let's see...yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted...but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home...So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."  
  
"And did he - did he seem interested in Fluffy?" I asked in a calm and steady tone. Harry's panic was beginning to rise to his visible features.

"Well -- yeah -- how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep--" Hagrid suddenly looked horrified, as did me and Harry. "I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey -- where're yeh goin'?"

I took off in a dead run, with the Gryffindors following close behind me. Once we got to the enterance hall, we came to a dead halt, breathing heavily. 

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Harry. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak..."

"Or Quirell," I added. "It must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?" 

"I know..." I told them, grabbing his hand and leading them to where I remembered where I saw Dumbledore's office. 

"We'll just have to -" Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall. 

"What are you four doing inside?" McGonagall asked, carrying a pile of books. 

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione. 

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, looking at us with suscipion.   
  
"It's sort of secret," Harry told her. 

Her eyes narrowed. "Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once. "  
  
"He's gone?" I repeated, my heart pounding. "Now?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Miss Potter, he has many demands on his time--"

"But this is important. "  
  
"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Miss Potter?"

"Look," said Harry, stepping forward to back me up, "Professor - it's about the Sorcerer's Stone-" 

The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, her eyes growing wide. "How do you know -- ?" she spluttered. 

"Professor, I think -- I know -- that Sn -- that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore." 

She eyed me and Harry with both shock and suspicion. 

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected. "  
  
"But Professor-" Harry tried to say. 

"Please-Just listen-" I begged/   
  
"Potters, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine. "

But we didn't. "It's tonight," said Harry, "Snape's  or whoever's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

I was about to say something, but I stiffened as my favorite professor came around the corner and headed straight towards us. Hermione gasped, with Harry and Ron wheeling around. 

"Good afternoon," he said smoothly, his droning voice echoing through the empty hall. 

"Good afternoon, Professor," I greeted. 

"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile.   
  
"We were - " Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say. 

"You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it? Miss Potter...I hope you're keeping a tight leash on your brother." Harry flushed and I bowed my head. We turned to go outside, but Snape called them back. "Be warned, Potter -- any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you. " 

As soon as Snape left, we huddled together. "Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape -- wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that. "  
  
"Why me?" Hermione whined. 

"It's obvious," said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know. " He put on a high voice, "'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong. . . '"

"Oh shut up," Hermione told him, but she agreed. 

Ron and Harry went to go check on the third floor, while kept an eye on the enterance. Harry and Ron got busted, and collected me. I walked with them back to Gryffindor's common room, when Hermione came out, wailing. "I'm sorry, Harry!" she wailed. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went."

"That's it..." I told them, standing straighter. "We're going out of here tonight and we're going to try to get the stone first."

"So, you're saying that Snape's the one?" Harry asked, hope in his voice. 

"No...I just don't want Voldemort to get it. So, you're in?" 

"Definetly," Harry nodded. "You and me against the world, right?" 

"You're both mad!" Ron shouted. 

"You can't!" Hermione shouted. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll both be expelled!"

"SO WHAT" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup?"

"If we get caught before we can get to the Stone, well, we'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find us there, it's only dying a bit later than we would have, because I'M never going over to the Dark Side! I may be a Slytherin, but I'm not evil! Harry and I are going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop us! Voldemort killed our parents, remember?"

We glared at them. He glared at them. "You're right," said Hermione in a small voice. 

"We'll use the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It's just lucky I got it back. "

"But will it cover all four of us?" said Ron.   
  
"All -- all four of us?" Harry asked, as I raised my eyes. 

"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone with just your sister?" 

"Of course not," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? Magnolia and I'd better go and took through my books, there might be something useful..."  
  
"Whoa, wait there, H. If we get caught, you two will be expelled, too. "  
  
"Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."

I ate dinner by myself, not really hungry because of the nerves that were running down my body. Once it was time to go, I waited until the common room was quiet and sneaked out and up to Gryffindor without being spotted. Harry beckoned me in, and I stood with the our group as Harry pulled out the Invisbility cloak. 

"We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all four of us - if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own-"

"What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom. 

"Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry, hurriedly putting the cloak behind his back. 

Neville stared at their quilty faces, then to mine. "You're going out again," he said. 

"No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"

"You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."

"I got this..." I told them, stepping forward. "This is important family buisness, Neville." 

Neville blanched as I stepped foward. "And you're not supposed to be here after hours! I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll -- I'll fight you!"

"Neville," I growled, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot--"

"Don't you call me an idiot!" Neville yelled. "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"  
  
"Yes, but not to us," said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing. "  
  
He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.   
  
"Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"

Harry turned to me. "Maggie, do something!" 

I withdrew my wand, pointing it at Neville's chest. "Sorry.  _Petrificus Totalus_." 

Neville's arms snapped to his side as his legs sprang together, and his whole body went stiff as a board, falling flat on his face. 

Hermione rant to turn him over. His mouth was jammed shut, but his eyes were looking at me in horror. 

"It's the full Body-Bind," said Hermione miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry. "

"We had to, Neville, no time to explain," said Harry.   
  
"You'll understand later, Neville," Ron told him, as we stepped over him and pulled on the invisibility cloak. 

It worked if we stayed in constant step and stayed huddled together. We walked past Filch and Peeves the Ghost as we continued along the way. We had to stop and throw Peeves off our scent, but I was proud of Harry for making things up. 

"Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy. "

The door was open a crack, and my body hummed. Harry turned behind me to address Ron and Hermione.   
  
"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the cloak, we won't need it now. "  
  
"Don't be stupid," said Ron.   
  
"We're coming," said Hermione. 

Harry looked at me and I nodded. Reaching out, he pushed the door open. 

As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met our ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see us/   
  
"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.   
  
"Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there. "  
  
"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes..."

Harry pulled out a flute he got from Hagrid's and blew it. At the first note, the beast's eyes began to droop. "This is taking too, long..." I sighed. _"Beautiful dreamer, Wake unto me. Starlight and dewdrops. Are awaiting for thee,"_ I sung. Harry stopped the awful flute playing, nodding to me. I took a step towards the door as I continued to sing. _"Sounds of the rude world. Heard in the day, Led by the moonlight. Have all passed away."_   The dog's growls ceased, tottering on it's massive paws as it fell to it's knees. _"Beautiful dreamer, Queen of my song. List' while I woo thee. With soft melody."_ The dog slumped to the ground, fast asleep. 

"Keep singing," Ron urged as we slipped from underneath the cloak. I began to sing the song again as we slowly approached the dog, the hot, smelly breasth pushing my hair away from my face. "I think we'll be able to pull the door open," Ron told us, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?"

"No, I don't!" she shrieked.   
  
"All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open. "

"What can you see?" Hermione asked anxiously.   
  
"Nothing - just black - there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."

I was on the third round. Harry handed the flute to Hermione to play, taking my hand as he walked to the edge.   
  
"You two want to go first? Are you sure?" said Ron. "I don't know how deep this thing goes."

Hermione began to play as I stopped singing. Harry and I peered over the whole where the trap door was opened. There was no sign of the bottom. 

"Here goes nothing," I told him, swinging myself down into the hole. Harry looked down at me as I waited, hanging on by my fingertips.

"If anything happens to us, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig or Morgana to Dumbledore, right?" Harry ordered Ron. 

"Right," Ron agreed   
  
"See you in a minute, I hope..."

Harry grabbed my hand as we dropped. Cold, damp air rushed past us as we fell. I gave a little shriek as my hair whipped up in my face. Then we landed. Not on the cold hard ground. But on something soft, a type of plant. 

"It's okay!" Harry called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!"

Ron followed right away. He landed, sprawled next to Harry. "What's this stuff?" were his first words. 

"Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Hermione!"

The music stopped and Hermione jumped as Fluffy barked. She landed next to me. "We must be miles under the school," she said.   
  
"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron. 

"Think again, Weasley," I told him, feeling the plant constrict my torso. Hermione jumped up, and freed herself as I tried to pull my upper body up.  

"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is -- it's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.   
  
"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest. 

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare. . . what did Professor Sprout say?" Hermione panicked. 

"It likes the dark and the damp," I finished. 

"So light a fire!" Harry choked. 

"Yes -- of course -- but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.   
  
"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"  
  
"Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames at the plant. In a matter of seconds, I  felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from our bodies, and we were able to pull free. 

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Maggie," Harry breathed out, coming to stand be me.   
  
"Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis -- 'there's no wood,' honestly. "

"Good job, H," I told her, leading them out of the plant. 

"This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward. 

All that was heard was footsteps and a gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passage way was sloped downward. 

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered. 

I stopped walking and listened. Sure enough, there was a soft rustling and clinking sound that came from up ahead. 

"Do you think it's a ghost?" Ron whispered. 

"I don't know. . . sounds like wings to me. "

"There's light ahead -- I can see something moving," I told them, as we inched closer. 

We reached the end of the passageway to see a bright lit chamber, with the ceiling arching high. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, that fluttered, and tumbled around the room. On the other side was a heavy wooden door. 

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" Ron asked.   
  
"Probably," I mused, looking up at the birds. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once. . . well, there's no other choice. . . we'll run. "

Harry bolted and took a deep breath, covering his face with his arms. We followed, but nothing attacked us. Harry tried to pull the door open, but it was locked. 

"Now what?" Ron asked. 

"These birds. . . they can't be here just for decoration," Hermione said, the wheels in her head turning. 

Following her train of thought, I looked up for a moment, looking. "They're not birds! They're keys! Winged keys -- look carefully. So that must mean.. " I looked and saw brooms against one side of the wall. Grabbing them, I passed them. "We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!" Hermione cried out. 

Ron looked at the lock in the door.  "We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one -- probably silver, like the handle."

"Ron, if I don't ever tell you again, you're a genis," I told him, straddling my broom. 

I kicked off from the ground, soaring into the mist of keys. We grabbed and snatched at the keys, but they were too hard to catch. 

But my blessed brother was a natural seeker.  "That one!" he called to us. "That big one -- there -- no, there -- with bright blue wings -- the feathers are all crumpled on one side."

Ron went after it, speeding in the direction, but crashed into the ceiling and nearly fell off his broom. 

"We've got to close in on it!" I called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Ron, you come at it from above -- Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down, and I'll go at it from the left. Harry, you try and catch it. Right, NOW!"

Ron dived as Hermione rocketed upwards. I got towards the left, as Harry leaned foward on the right and behind me trapping it against the stone wall. 

We landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door. With the key struggling in his hand, he rammed it into the lock and turned. It worked, the lock clicking open. The key took flight again, now very crumbled. 

"Ready?" Harry asked us, his hand on the door handle. We nodded. He pulled the door open. 

The next chamber was so dark I couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight. 

We were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen. They were larger than us, and carved on what looked like black stone. Facing us was the white pieces. Ron looked mildy excited. Harry told me that Ron was teaching him how to play, and was a mediocre player. 

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered. 

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Ron said. "We've got to play our way across the room. "

Behind the white pieces they could see another door.   
  
"How?" said Hermione nervously. 

"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen." He walked up to a black night, putting a hand out to touch the knight's horse. The stone sprang to life, the horse pawing at the ground as the knight turned towards Ron. "Do we -- er -- have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. Ron turned to us. "This needs thinking about..." he said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of four of the black pieces... "Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, and I nodded to him, letting him take lead. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess, and I don't know if you play or not Maggie....--"

"I don't. But I've seen Malfoy play with Crabbe or Goyle before, as well as Zambini." 

"We're not offended," Harry said quickly. "Just tell us what to do. "

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you next to him instead of that castle. Maggie, you be the queen." 

"What about you?" I asked, taking the spot in the back of the board where the queen was.   
  
"I'm going to be a knight," Ron grinned. 

The chessmen walked off as we took our places. 

"White always plays first in chess," Ron said to himself. A white pawn had moved forward two squares. Ron started to direct the black pieces, back and forth as alternate black and white pieces moved. "Harry - move diagonally four squares to the right. "

Harry moved, and then our other knight smashed. The white queen mashed him to the floor and dragged him off of the board.

"Weasley?!" I asked, glaring at him.   
  
"Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on. "

Every time we lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon, there was a line of limp black pieces along the wall. I had moved up, but was still guarded. Only twice was Hermione and Ron in danger. I yelled at Ron at both of those times. Ron had also taken almost all of the white pieces as we lost ours. 

"We're nearly there," Ron muttered suddenly. "Let me think - let me think. . . "Ron and Hermione were on opposite sides, up towards the center. The white queen turned her blank face toward him. "Yes..." said Ron softly, "It's the only way...I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted. 

"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me -- that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But--"

"Harry, let him go. Do you want to stop Snape or not?" I asked, cringing at accusing the head of my house. But it was the only way to get him moving. 

"Ron--"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"

Harry glared at me, then nodded. Ron nodded at me, readying himself. "Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go -- now, don't hang around once you've won. "

He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor -  Hermione screamed but stayed on her square. The white queen dragged Ron to one side.   
  
Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left.   
  
The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. We won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. I darted forward, running towards the door.

"What if he's -- ?" Hermione whimpered.   
  
"He'll be all right," said Harry, trying to convince himself. "What do you reckon's next?"  
  
"Hagrid said that all the professor's pitched in," I told them. "We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's. "

We stopped at another door. "All right?" Harry whispered. 

"Go on," Hermione urged. 

Harry pushed it open. A disgusting smell filled my nostrils, making me pull my robes up and over my nose. My eyes watered as I saw a troll, out cold with a bump on the lead. 

I quickly went around it, with Harry and Hermione following me. The door was Snape's. I pulled it open to see a table with seven differently shaped bottles, standing on a line. 

"Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do?"

I stepped over the threshhold, jumping as a fire sprang up behind us in the doorway. Purple flames warmed my back as black flames warmed by front. We were trapped. 

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over her shoulder to read it. "Can you remember this?" she asked me, shoving it at my face. 

I nodded and read aloud. "Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, Two of us will help you, which ever you would find, One among us seven will let you move ahead, Another will transport the drinker back instead, Two among our number hold only nettle wine, Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: First, however slyly the poison tries to hide, You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; Second, different are those who stand at either end, But if you would move onward, neither is your friend; Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; Fourth, the second left and the second on the right Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight." 

"Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic -- it's logic -- a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever. "

"But so will we, won't we?" Harry asked.   
  
"Of course not," said I said. "I'm a genius at potions. And I remember things on the paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple. "

"But how do we know which to drink?"  
  
"Give me a minute." I talked to myself, stepping forward, as I repeated riddle. I looked at the bottles, remembering everything I learned in potions. Finally, I made my decision. "Got it. The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire- toward the Stone. "

Harry and Hermione looked at the bottle. "There's only enough there for one of us, maybe two," he said. "That's hardly one swallow. " We looked at each other, my mind already making up its mind. I was going. Hermione saw my dark look and Harry looked at me. "Which one will get her back through the purple flames?" he asked me. 

I grabbed the bottle, handing it to Hermione. "Listen up, H. You drink that. No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy -- go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him."

"We might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but we're no match for him..." Harry added. 

"But Harry, Maggie -- what if You-Know-Who's with him?"  
  
"Well -- we were lucky once, weren't," I smirked, pointing at Harry's scar. "We might get lucky again. "

Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him. 

"Hermione!"

"Ew...hugging," I gagged. I was never the touchy feely type, unless it was Harry. 

"Harry -- you're a great wizard, you know. " She moved on to me, and I stiffened. "Sorry, I was horrible to you for a while. You really are a smart witch," SHE TOLD ME.   
  
"I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of me.   
  
"Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things -- friendship and bravery and -- oh Harry -- be careful!"

"You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?" Harry asked, looking at me. 

"Of course. Postive, down you go, H." 

Hermione drank, shivering. "It's not poison?" said Harry anxiously.   
  
"No -- but it's like ice. "

"Quick, go, before it wears off," I told her.   
  
"Good luck -- take care. "

"GO!" Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire. 

Then it was just me and Harry. We looked at each other. Harry moved to take a little swallow, but I stopped him. "Maggie..." 

"I'm sorry," I told him, my eyes watering a bit. "I'm sorry for saying those things to you in the library. No matter what, no matter what I say or act, I will always love you. You're the only one I've ever said that to, you know? And I'm with you through to the bitter end." 

"I love you, too," Harry chocked out, moving to give me a hug. "Alright...together, or not at all."

"Together or not at all," I agreed. We each took a small swallow, leaving the bottle empty.   
  
"Here we come," Harry whispered. My body didn't feel any different, but Harry stiffened up as he shivered. We walked through the flames, the warmth feeling nice on my skin. We got to the door, and pushed it open. 

Then I knew that I was absolutely right...

 


	17. Two-Faced

"You!" I shouted at Quirell, knowing that I was absolutely correct in my guess on who was hunting us. 

Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all.   
  
"Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you both here, Potters. "  
  
"But I thought -- Snape--" Harry stuttered.   
  
"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"  
  
"But Snape tried to kill me!"

"No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a counter curse, trying to save you. "

"Snape was trying to save me?" Harry asked, confused.   
  
"Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really. . . he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular. . . and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you both tonight. "  
  
Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry and I.   
  
"You're too nosy to live, Potter and your sister is too clever. A Slytherin in deed. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone. "

"You let the troll in?" I asked. "Why am I not surprised." 

"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls -- you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off -- and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly.   
  
"Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror. "

I struggled, my body begining to warm up as I looked at the mirror. 

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this...but he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back... "

"I saw you and Snape in the forest -- " Harry blurted out.   
  
"Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me -- as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side. . . "  
  
Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it. "I see the Stone. . . I'm presenting it to my master. . . but where is it?"  
  
Harry struggled against the ropes binding him, but they didn't give. He had to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the mirror.   
  
"But Snape always seemed to hate me so much," Harry mused, seeing my struggle.   
  
"Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead. But you, Miss Potter. He took a shining to you. You remind him of your mother...smart, quick-witted. I always wondered what was so special about you. "

"Because I'm a Potter," I told him, stopping my struggling. "But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing -- I thought Snape was threatening you, you patethic, little, weasle-man. "

For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face. 

"Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions -- he is a great wizard and I am weak--"

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped. 

"He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it. . . Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirell walked over to me, dragging a finger down my cheek. I shivered as did he.  "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me. . . decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me..." 

Quirell went back to the mirror, cursing underneath his breath. "I don't understand... is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"

I struggled again, feeling the ropes burn away from my hands. 

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

I froze when I heard the same cold voice that I heard in my nightmares with the green light and fire. It was coming from Quirell. 

"Use the boy... Use the boy...Careful of the girl..."  
  
Quirrell rounded on Harry. "Yes -- Potter -- come here. "

I began to roar, as the the binding ropes fell off Harry. Harry looked at me and slowly got to his feet.   
  
He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Harry got slowly to his feet. "Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see." 

I watched as Harry walked over to the mirror. Then I saw him put his hand inside of his pocket. His eyes met mine in the mirror, and I knew. He had the stone, somehow. My eyes bore into him, as I stood up as Quirell was watching the mirror.  _Lie, lie, Come Harry, bloody hi!_

"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he invented. "I -- I've won the house cup for Gryffindor." 

Quirrell cursed again.   
  
"Get out of the way," he said. "Miss Potter. What do you see?!" Quirell asked, dragging me towards the mirror. 

I screamed as he dragged me, then I saw the mirror. It was a wall of fire and Harry behind it. "I see myself, sitting in the Slytherin Common Room, in a chair. I'm the bloody queen." 

He let me go, and I dragged Harry behind him five paces before Voldemort's voice spoke. "He lies...She lies... "  
  
"Potters, come back here!" Quirrell shouted at us. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

"Let me speak to them...face-to-face..." 

"Master, you are not strong enough!"  
  
"I have strength enough...for this... "

Complete and utter horror froze me to the spot as Quirell reached up and unwraped his turban. I almost fell as the weight crushed against my chest as a chalk white face with red eyes and slits for a nose looked at us.   
  
"Harry Potter....Magnolia Potter..." it whispered. 

I grabbed a hold of Harr's hood that was on his robes, trying to pull him away.    
  
"See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor... I have form only when I can share another's body...but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds...Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks...you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest...and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own...Now...why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

"Go to hell!" I yelled. 

"Magolia Potter. The obstacle that I never saw coming...so much power...the fury and the fire...and a Slytherin...give me the stone, Magnolia...and we shall rule...together..."

"Piss off!" 

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and your brother's and join me. . . or you'll meet the same end as your parents. . . They died begging me for mercy. . . "

"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly.   
  
Quirrell was walking backward at us. The evil face was now smiling. "How touching. . . " it hissed. "I always value bravery. . . Yes, boy, your parents were brave. . . I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight. . . but your mother needn't have died. . . she was trying to protect you both. . . Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain. "

"NEVER!"

Harry sprang towards the flame door as I roared as a wall of fires directed themselves at Voldemort/Quirell. 

"SEIZE HIM!" Voldemort yelled. 

I stopped feeling the weight against my chest sent me down. My throat began to swell up as I tried to catch my breath. My hand reached out to Harry to save him, but a wave of fire and wind went towards Quirell as he caught him.. Quirell shouted as the fire and Harry's skin burned him. I tried to breath, but it was like my lungs were on fire. 

"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck. I reached out a hand again to crawl towards Harry, my face now feeling warm. Quirell touched Harry's face, howling in agony as the wind blew him down.

"Master, I cannot hold him -- my hands -- my hands!"

I crawled towards him as he he had Harry pinned to ground with his knees. Harry's head turned towards me. I chocked as I sent out another hand, the fire hitting Quirell again. 

"It's the girl! Stop her! But keep her alive!" 

Quirell reached out with one hand, grabbing me around my throat, bringing me up to my knees. I reached up and put a hand on his wrist, it melting in my grip. Harry

"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort. 

"Harry-" I chocked out. 

Harry's eyes snapped to mine, then in a quick move, reached up to grab Quirell's face. 

"AAAARGH!" Quirell shouted, dropping me and rolling off of Harry. Harry jumped to his feet and grabbed Quirell by the arm. I saw Harry falter, as I fell down again. I reached up and a golden wave that I could see wrapped itself around Harry.  "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" Voldemort cried. 

 _"Keep going, sweetheart. Protect him..."_ came a voice inside of my head. And for a brief moment, I was in a house standing near two cribs as a woman with red hair protected them. I saw a pair of footsteps coming towards us, one with black robes and the other with a long, blue, powder robes.

"Breathe, Potter...you need to breathe..." came a droning voice, placing his hand on my back. The breath returned to my lungs, making me sag down against whoever was holding my upper body. I saw Harry collapse down, and fell unconcious. 

"Harry...Harry..." I repeated. I felt a tear fall down my face, as I fell into a deep sleep. 

* * *

"HARRY!" I screamed. 

"Come now, Miss Potter," came a weathered voice, patting my hand softly. "You're brother is fine." 

"Voldemort was there! Quirell, the stone!" everything came rushing back to me at once. "The fire..."

"All is well," Dumbledore told me, patting my hand again, then moving it back to his lap. "You're brother is still healing."

"Where am I?" I asked. 

"In the infirmary. I got Ms. Granger's letter, and Professor Snape and I came as soon as we could." 

I looked around to see Harry unconcious in the bed near mine and flowers and goodies around me. "Tokens from your friends and admirers."

"What happened?" I asked. 

"Professor Quirell didn't get the stone off of Harry. Professor Snape and I arrived in time to prevent that. But you both were doing very well."

"You got the owl..." 

"Not entirely. As soon as I reached London, it became clear to me that I wasn't supposed to be there. We arrived in time to pull Quirell off of Harry and to revive you." 

"Revive me?" 

"You weren't breathing, Miss Potter...You were concious, but it was like all the power in your body stopped your body from functioning and towards something else. Your eyes were red, and had a dangerous glint in them." 

"There was fire...and golden light...and wind..." 

"Yes...it seems like you have some special talents..."

"I heard a woman's voice...saw her...I was in a room with two cribs..." I thought. 

"Yes...better left for another day."

"How long have I been here..."

"One day."

"Harry...will he be okay?" I asked. 

"Yes...time will heal all wounds, Miss Potter. I feared I might be too late." 

"Well, you got it."

"No...your brother's life. And your's. You were on an inch of death. The stone has been since destroyed."

My eyes grew wide. "Destroyed?! But it's the secret to alchemy! It can create so many good things!"

Dumbledore looked at me with brief amusement and a hint of horror. "You, Miss Potter, are an engima if I met one." 

Then another thought came to me. "Voldemort wanted me alive. Do you know why?" 

Dumbledore's features changed to dark. "I haven't got the faintest idea. You see Ms. Potter, Hagrid told me about the scene. Harry was crying, wtih the cut dripping blood. You on the other hand...were quietly sitting up in your crib. Charred marks all around you. I believe that something lives inside of you...But enough for that. You should be getting up to rejoin your friends." 

"He'll come back...I can feel it." It was a statement andn pt a question. 

"He will never be gone...not truly. Harry delayed his return to power, as did yourself." 

He gave me a pat, and I got up as he left. With help from Professor Pomfrey, I bathed and was dressed in a set of pajamas. I saw that my friends sent me various gifts. From Hermione was a book of riddles and puzzles. Ron sent me a chessboard. The Weasley twins sent me a snake that was silver. Shaking it, it turned into a stick. El, bless his heart, sent me beauty products. Bridget sent me candies. The Carrow twins sent me flowers. Nott gave me chocolate. And Zambini sent me ballons that changed colors. It was the small box sitting next to me suprised me. Opening it was a small flower chair in diamonds and emeralds. It was a magnolia. I reached Harry, giving him a kiss on his forehead. 

"Alas, she lives!" El holloared, picking me up to twirl me around as he bursted through the door. "Next time you and your brother try to save the world, try not to get killed." 

"I missed you, too..." 

"Come here," Bridget told me, giving me a slap on the back. 

"Nothing can hold me down," I smirked.

"You...are no longer my little Bambi. You are Magnolia the Destroyer...hear her roar..." El proclaimed, bowing to me. 

I laughed. "You mean hear me hiss...now, piss off."

"There's our girl," Bridget grinned. 

I saw Hagrid, and he looked rough. "I'm actually still tired. I should be back tommorow. I'll see you both then, okay?"

"Okay...but I want to hear everything. The whole truth and tale," El ordered. 

I nodded, watching as they left and Hagrid walk towards me. "I'm sorry..." he whimpered. 

"Don't be. I manipulated you to getting information. But it's okay..."

"But you and Harry..."

"Will live to see another day. Don't be a big girl's blouse. You had no idea that he was there...But you made me see something clearly."

"Wha's that?" 

"That there is a true thing as evil. And not all Slytherin's are evil. Take my friends. I'm going to do anything in my power not to be catalogued in that. We're so much more than that. What's that?" I asked. 

Hagrid was holding a leather bound book. He gave it to me, and I opened it. There, I saw a man that looked like Harry and a woman that looked like me, smiling and waving. "Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos...knew yeh didn' have any...made one for Harry too...d'yeh like it?"

"I love it...thank you," I told him. 

The next day I was released. I found out that I passed all of my exams with perfect scores, including some with extra points. I told El and Bridget all of what happened. I even found Ron, who coughed up the five knotts. I gave them back, and sent him on his way. 

I wandered into the Potions classroom where my favorite Professor was grading away. "Potter," he droned. 

"Professor. I came thank you for saving me..." I told him, moving to sit at my desk. 

"You saved yourself, along with your brother." 

"No...I meant this whole school year. No one has ever treated me the way you did before."

"And what is that?" 

"With respect..." I saw his quill freeze as he looked up at me. "Also, I know what I want to be when I grow up. At first I thought a potion's master, like you, because I love Potions. I easily solved your riddle."

"I supposed you did."

"But I want to do something else. I want to be an alchemist."

"Alchemly is an extremely hard subject."

"But I can already do it. I just need fine tuning. Besides, alchemly bends the rules of physics, science, and magic, and I'm excellent at that." 

Before I left, I suprised him with a hug. "See you later, Professor." 

Slytherin also won the house cup, which was mostly of me and my stellar grades and skills. The last day of school was bittersweet. I packed up my belongings in my trunk and made my way down to the common room. "Watch it," someone snapped when I ran into them. Looking up, I saw it was Malfoy. 

"Oh, great...the wussy that left me to die..." I glared.

"Watch it, Potter....you're the one that ran off into danger. I just saved my self."

"Because you're a coward, Malfoy. You wouldn't last one minute down there..."

"Minger."

"Twit," I shot back. 

"Chav..."

"You incoriglbe, snowlfake, tosser!" I shouted. 

And that was the end of that. I strutted towards El and Bridget, who couldn't keep the grins off their faces. "Oh my god, just kiss him already!" El shouted. 

"Ew! Kiss Malfoy! Not even if he was a toad and turned into a prince." 

"Why would you kiss a toad?" Bridget asked. 

"Muggle reference. I'll have to teach you," El told her, slinging his arms around our shoulders, standing in the middle. The great hall was decorated in Slytherin's honor. I felt an enourmous sense of pride as I sat with my friends. I knew that Voldemort was evil. But the Hat's song never did mention evil. I understood what it was meant to be a Slytherin. I was crafty and devious, resourcefullness, and ambitious. I was a leader, already having the Carrow Twins, El, and Bridget following me. I had ambition. When I saw Harry, I ran from my seat, throwing myself at him. Then I punched him in the shoulder. 

"Ow, Maggie!" he whined. 

"Shut up. That's for almost getting killed." 

"Yeah...how are you? Professor Dumbledore said that you weren't better off." 

"I'm a tough nut to crack. Sorry about Gryffidnor not winning."

"Are you?" he asked. 

I grinned widely. "Of course not!" 

Harry laughed and moved to sit with Ron and Hermione. "Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, grabbing everyone's attnetion as I sat back down. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were. . . you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts. . .   
  
"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two. "  
  
A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. I joined in, banging my hands on the table, as I cheered.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account. "

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little. "What is he doing?" El asked. 

"He wouldn't..." I whispered, ice forming in my chest.   
  
"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes. . . "

"First -- to Mr. Ronald Weasley...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points. "

"That's not fare!" Bridget sputtered. 

"Second -- to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

"Third-to Miss Magnolia Potter- for solving every riddle and sticking to her morals every chance she got. Fifty points to Slytherin. And fourth-to Mr. Harry Potter...for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points." But he wasn't done. "There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom. "

"What! That's totally not fair!" El shouted. 

"Rubbish!" the Carrow twins called out. 

"Bloody Longbottom!" Nott yelled out. 

And that moment was when my life as I knew it changed. We were always the villians. I looked at Harry's happy face and I saw green. He got everything! And he broke the rules time after time! He even didn't do well on some of his exams. I promised myself I would rip the carpet underneath him next year and every chance I got. The other houses cheered for our demise, which made my teeth grit. 

"Potter, you're stupid brother made us lost!" Parkinson spat. 

"I can't beleive it! I knew Dumbledore was getting soft!" Greengrass growled. 

"Next year...we will win..." I told them, my eyes filled with fire. Everybody around us, looked at me and something grew.

Then it was time t o leave. I stayed in a car with El and Bridget, along with the Carrow Twins and Nott. We all have become sort of friends, with me and El becoming best friends. El was my brother and my better half. When we got to King's Cross, I hugged El hard so tight that I didn't want to let go. "Write me, every single day! Save me from the farm!" he begged. 

"I will. You write too..."

"Don't let that cousin, aunt, or uncle push you down. You've changed since we first met."

I turned to Bridget, giving her a big hug. "Take care." 

I gave the Carrows a tiny peck on each cheek, and shook Nott's hand. Before I left, I heard a voice call out to me. "Potter!" 

Rolling my eyes, I walked up to him. "Malfoy..."

"Have a nice summer..." he nodded, cooly. "You Gingersnap!" 

My mouth dropped open, then it turned into a laugh. "Nice one...Frosty..." 

I caught up with Harry, who was saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione. "You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "both of you, even you Magnolia! -- I'll send you an owl. "

"Thanks," said Harry, "We'll need something to look forward to." People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:  
  
"Bye, Harry!"

"Bye, Magnolia!"   
  
"See you, Potters!"  
  
"Still famous," said Ron, grinning at us. 

"Being famous is so overrated," I sighed.   
  
"Not where we're going, I promise you," said Harry. 

He, Ron, and Hermione passed through the gateway together. "There he is, Mom, there he is, look!"

It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron. "Harry Potter and his sister!" she squealed. "Look, Mom! I can see--"

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point. "

Mrs. Weasley smiled down at us. "Busy year?" she asked. 

"You have no idea," I grinned. "On the behalf of my idiotic brother and myself, thank you for the fudge and sweaters."

"Yeah...thank you a bunch," Harry nodded. 

"Oh, it was nothing, dears. "

"Ready, are you?"  That voice had me on edge. Because our dear Uncle Vernon was there to collect us, along with our aunt and cousin, looking terrifed at us. 

"Uncle, Auntie, Dudley..." I grinned. 

"You must be Magnolia and Harry's family!" said Mrs. Weasley. 

"In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, we haven't got all day." He walked away, leaving us. 

"Oh, just hug all three of you," I sighed. The piled into a group hug, Ron and Hermione pulling me in. 

"No! No hugs! I'm a Slytherin, not a Hufflepuff!" 

"Quiet and just enjoy it," Ron teased, letting go of me. "You're pretty wicked for a Slytherin."

"You are annoying, Weasley. That's why I enjoy the company of your two better brothers."   
  
"See you over the summer, then," Harry told them, pulling me away. 

"Hope you both have-er-a good holiday." 

"Oh, we will," said Harry, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer..." 

With a wicked glint in my eye, we were off back home, back up to our shared room, ready for the next year...

 


	18. Fearless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude

After the students left Hogwarts, the teachers all deserved a well rested holiday as well. But there was two students on three professors minds. "I feel that this is only the beginning," Dumbledore told his two most trusted advisors and professors. 

"I fear that as well, Albus," McGongall agreed. "Potter is headstrong and strongwilled in his ways. I was suprised to hear that Miss Potter was in Slytherin...his house as well." 

"I was not," Dumbledore told them, turning to face the two. "Severus, you spent time with her. What do you think about her?"

"Miss Potter is a brilliant student with an endless capacity for knowledge. She's manipulated all of us to get what she needed. And she's fought tooth and nail." 

"You described what you saw down in the crypt..." McGongall said. "She was controlling fire and the wind."

"She did what she was born to do...protecting Harry. Out of her many faults, she is loyal. To her brother...and to you, Severus." Snape looked uncomfortable at the admission. "Harry will one day rise up and defeat Voldemort. But Magnolia...her path is not yet paved. So much power lives in her body and she doesn't understand...I believe she has a somewhat comprehension of what she could do, but it acts out of instinct to protect. Magnolia Potter will be Harry's greatest weapon."

"She's a child, not a tool!" McGongall protested. Snape was glad, because he was about to say something. 

"She is...a powerful child. I fear that one day, she will become a weapon that could either aid or destroy us. Because, Miss Potter has no fear." 

"The prophecy..." Snape thought, out loud. "What was it?" 

"A forewarning," Dumbledore simply said, looking at the orb in his cabinet. "Magnolia Potter will help Harry rise or will be his downfall. Magnolia Potter in Voldemort's hands will be the end to us all. We must take great care...because I believe that one day she may even surpass him in power, as well as me." 

"Well, she is a bright girl," McGonagall asked. "Who knows what she could do." 

"She wants to be an alchemist," Snape told her. 

"She's quite ambitious," McGongall chuckled. 

"She's already succeeded." That got Dumbledore's and McGongall's attention. "She turned a snake into a twig, then back into a snake using a potion and transfiguration. Miss Parkinson came to me."

"I've seen her during classes, as well as seen her study. She never stops...she will never give up to get what she needs. She would trample anything that stands in her way," Dumbledore said. "Well, just have to watch and see over time."  


	19. Growing Up is Never Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the summer before year three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to skip year two and move on to three.

Our lives have changed since starting Hogwarts two years ago. If we were asked if we were the same people two years ago and now, then would say no. Since then, we both have changed. Some for the better and some for the worst. 

Harry and my relationship have drifted to where we weren't as close, but still each other's best friends family wise. Our twin bond was still there, but not as strong. I became the cold-hearted Slytherin Queen...as many of my friends and housemates called me. Harry was the golden boy of Gryffindor. It started last year when the Chamber was open. Harry and I were both Parseltongues, which I figured out is how we talked to that snake at the zoo. Everybody thought it was Harry, and Harry thought I did it. 

When we found it was was Voldemort once again, we worked together to stop him once again. Harry was wounded with the venon, but the phoenix Fawkes healed him. I on the other hand got a nasty scar that looked like an S up my wrist from where I cut myself to save Harry and Ginny Weasley's life. 

Apparently, cutting your wrist vertically is a certain way to induce death, but I didn't know that. I had to listen to my favorite professor, Snape, lecture me about my need to save my brother. 

But now we were in the summer before our third year. Our rooms have changed as well. One my side was piles of books with notes written in the margins with this and that. On my wall was the periodic table with my scribbles with Alchemical properties. Harry's was filled with Quidditch stuff. His Nimbus, as well as mine, were resting against each other. Harry was still seeker, and I was a chaser, being fearless and small enough to zig-zag around others to get the quaffle to score points. 

We sat on our beds, with them pushed together as our sheets covered our heads in a makeshift tent. Harry was lying on his stomach as I sat close by, both of us sharing a flashlight. 

I was writing about how potion ingredients had other purposes while Harry worked on History of Magic. We were forced to do our homework in secret. Our aunt and uncle was still cruel to us, but I often fought first. They locked up our magical things in the cupboard, but I easily picked the lock, retriving them for us. 

El and I were still thick as thieves. Bridget was our friend to, and was the best dueler in our class. Malfoy and I always exchanged insults and curses. We couldn't stand each other. El teased me that is was because I was secretly in love with him. But I laughed at him. I wasn't Juliet and he certainly was not a Romeo. 

Harry and Malfoy hated each other. Hermione and I became good friends, both being academically ambitious, sharing notes back and forth. Towards the end of second year, we were still friends. Ron, however, was weary of me since Ginny was brainwashed. But he respected me enough because I nearly died saving her. We weren't friends, but more acquaintances with a common friend. 

I looked at the clock and I saw that we had an hour to go before we turned thirteen. Harry was still skinny and small, but growing several inches each day. I on the other hand, felt awkward in my own skin. I began to develop breasts, and my body was forming curves. My hair was now a shiny coppery color with strands of blonde here and there. I also started getting periods, which was embarrassing to me because I had to ask my aunt to get me supplies. 

Harry's scar was still the constant as was mine. Since then, we learned that the killing curse rebounded from Harry to Voldemort, destorying his physical body. We also figured that another source of power ripped him apart that came around my crib. 

"Maggie..." Harry called to me in a whisper, looking at the window. 

Looking up, I walked over to the window where a creature soared over the street lamps. I reached for my wand as Harry got up to close the window, but it was several owls. Morgana and Hedwig held up Errol, the Weasley's owl. Harry picked him up and and placed him into the cage. 

I went over to my Great Grey Owl, petting her head as her feathers ruslted underneath my touch. Morgana was far larger than Hedwig and weighed more. Errol had two presents wrapped, one in gold paper, and the other in silver. The other owl, a handsome tawny one had a package and a letter with the Hogwarts cage. 

I grabbed my present, sitting on my bed as Harry pulled open the envelope. "What does it say?" I asked. 

"Mr. Weasley won a contest," Harry smiled. "He won seven hundred galleons, and they're going to Egypt. Ron's going to get a new wand."

"Good...poor bloke needs a new one." 

I unwrapped my present from one to see that Ron, Fred, and George sent me a pretty elmerade necklace. Apparently, it turned red when I was in danger. It was a small pendent that was shaped like a triangle. Hermione sent me a a book about chemistry and magical properties. Harry got a broom servicing kit. 

"Hagrid gave us a joint present," Harry told me. 

"Well, what is it?" I asked, turning to look at him. 

Harry undid the paper, and out fell a book, and it moved. "Uh-oh," Harry muttered. 

I climbed up on the bed as it shuffled across the room. Harry got it when it went underneath or beds.   
  
"Ouch! It bit me!" Harry complained. 

I chuckled evilly as he showed me the note Hagrid addressed to both of us. We both chose to take his course an an elective during the year. 

I found the Hogwarts letter, and ripped it open. 

Dear Miss Potter,  
Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.   
Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmead on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign.   
A list of books for next year is enclosed.   
Yours sincerely,  
Professor M. McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

I saw the permission form, and Harry and my expressions were the same. We had to convinve the Dursleys to sign. Yawning, I shut off my flashlight, moving my bed back to where it belonged. "Come on...get some sleep," I told Harry. 

I moved my hair to the side, braiding it to the side. I had cut it towards the middle of my back about to my bust line. 

Harry moved to his bed, crawling in as I laid down. "Good night," he whispered. "Happy Birthday, Maggie."

"Happy Birthday, Harry..." 


	20. Aunt Marge

The next morning, I got up and dressed in jeans that were a bit more snug around my waist. I pulled on my bra, t-shirt, chucks, and pulled my hair up by a pony tail. Harry woke up and got dressed as well, both of us joining the Dursely's in the living room. Dudley was watching his new TV they had installed in kitchen just for him. I sat down next to Aunt Petunia on one side of the table, grabbing a piece of toast and bacon as Harry sat between Uncle Vernon and Dudley. 

". . . the public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hot line has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately," the news reported said on the TV.   
  
"No need to tell us he's no good," snorted Uncle Vernon, staring over the top of his newspaper at the prisoner. "Look at the state of him, the filthy layabout! Look at his hair!"

I saw him turn to Harry to see his untidy hair. It was about time for his haircut. I did mine a couple of weeks ago, red-gold curls spirling down my back in a ponytail. But the picture of the man on the TV was unruly looking. He had a gaunt face, elbow-length tangled hair, and a wild look in his eyes. 

"The Ministry of Agriculture and Fisheries will announce today -" the reporter continued. 

"Hang on!" barked Uncle Vernon, staring furiously at the reporter. "You didn't tell us where that maniac's escaped from! What use is that? Lunatic could be coming up the street right now! When will they learn, that hanging's the only way to deal with these people?"

"Very true," said Aunt Petunia.  

Uncle Vernon drained his teacup, glanced at his watch.  "I'd better be off in a minute, Petunia. Marge's train gets in at ten. "

That ruined my decent mood.  

"Aunt Marge?" Harry blurted out. "Sh-she's not coming here, is she?" 

Aunt Marge wasn't our real aunt. She was Uncle Vernon's sister, but a giant nag of a woman. She lived in a county house, with a large garden, where she raised and bred bulldogs. But I hated her with my fiery passion.

When we were all five, she whacked Harry around the shins with her walking stick to stop him from beating Dudley at musical statues. The same year, she smacked me on the cheek for calling her a nasty name for hitting Harry. A few years later, she got Dudley a computerized robot, gave me a book on how to act like a proper lady, and Harry dog biscuits. I burned the book. Then the year before we started Hogwarts, Harry stepped on one of her dog's tails and was chased by the dog up a tree until nearly past midnight. I ended up hitting the dog on the rear, which in turn got me another slap on the cheek. 

"Marge'll be here for a week," Uncle Vernon snarled, "and while we're on the subject," he pointed a fat finger threateningly at Harry and I, "we need to get a few things straight before I go and collect her. " 

"Firstly," growled Uncle Vernon, "you'll both keep a civil tongue in your head when you're talking to Marge. "  
  
"All right," I challenged, "if she does when she's talking to me or my brother. "  
  
"Secondly," said Uncle Vernon, acting as though he had not heard my reply, "as Marge doesn't know anything about your abnormality, I don't want any - any funny stuff while she's here. You behave yourself, got me?"  
  
"We will if she does," said Harry through gritted teeth.   
  
"And thirdly," said Uncle Vernon, his mean little eyes now slits in his great purple face, "we've told Marge you attend St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. "  
  
"What?" Harry yelled. 

"And you'll be sticking to that story, boy, or there'll be trouble," spat Uncle Vernon. Well, Petunia," said Uncle Vernon, getting heavily to his feet, "I'll be off to the station, then. Want to come along for the ride, Dudders?"  
  
"No," said Dudley, whose attention had returned to the television after watching us get it handed to us by Uncle Vernon. 

"Duddy's got to make himself smart for his auntie," said Aunt Petunia, smoothing Dudley's thick blond hair. "Mummy's bought him a lovely new bow-tie. "

Uncle Vernon clapped Dudley on his porky shoulder, leaving. "See you in a bit, then."Harry got up and I gathered the dishes. Harry followed Uncle Vernon to the front door. "I'm not taking you," he snarled as he turned to see Harry watching him. 

"Like I wanted to come," said Harry coldly. "I want to ask you something. "Uncle Vernon eyed him suspiciously. "Third years at Hog -- at our school are allowed to visit the village sometimes," said Harry. 

"So?" snapped Uncle Vernon, taking his car keys from a hook next to the door. 

"I need you to sign the permission forms," said Harry in a rush. 

"And why should I do that?" sneered Uncle Vernon.   
  
"Well," I said, despoting the dishes into the sink "it'll be hard work, pretending to Aunt Marge Harry go to that St. Whatsits and I go to Madame Somebody's sister's... "  
  
"St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys and Madam Hildiguard's School for Proper Ladies!" bellowed Uncle Vernon.   
  
"Exactly," I grinned, looking calmly up into Uncle Vernon's large, purple face. "It's a lot to remember. We'll have to make it sound convincing, won't I? What if I accidentally let something slip?"

"You'll get the stuffing knocked out of you, won't you?" roared Uncle Vernon, advancing on Harry with his fist raised. But Harry stood his ground. 

Harry stepped in front of me. "Knocking the stuffing out of me or my sister won't make Aunt Marge forget what we could tell her," he said grimly. 

Uncle Vernon stopped, his fist still raised, his face an ugly puce. "But if you sign our permission form," Harry went on quickly, "I swear we'll remember where we're supposed to go to school, and we'll both act like a Mug - like we're normal and everything."

Uncle Vernon mulled it over, and finally snapped. "Right. I shall monitor your behavior carefully during Marge's visit. If, at the end of it, you've toed the line and kept to the story, Ill sign your ruddy form. "

"Good job," Harry told me as we watched him leave. 

"Bravo to you...I'm proud with the blackmail." I raised my hand up and Harry gave me a high five. 

We had several hours to hide our magical items. "Get rid of the owls. I'll hid everything underneath the floors." 

"Hedwig, Morgana," Harry said gloomily to our owls as I gathered our presents, cards, and books and hid them under the floorboards, "you're going to have to clear off for a week. Go with Errol. Ron'll look after you both. Ill write him a note, explaining. And don't look at me like that" I looked up to see Hedwig looking at him,  "it's not my fault. It's the only way I'll be allowed to visit Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione." 

Ten minutes later, Errol, Hedwig, and Morgana were off. I changed into a dress that I altered from Aunt Petunia. It had short cap sleeves with white lace rukes around them and down the front. The dress was down to my knees, where I wore nice white old shoes that laced up the front. I let my hair go down and put on a tied my hair back with a green ribbon, making it into a bow. 

Soon enough, Aunt Petunia was calling our names from the stairs. All too soon, there was a crunch of gravel outside as Uncle Vernon's car pulled back into the driveway, then the clunk of the car doors and footsteps on the garden path.   
  
"Get the door!" Aunt Petunia hissed at Harry. Harry looked gloomy as I stood there in my green dress, feeling foolish. Then came by Aunt Marge: large, beefy, and purple faced like Uncle Vernon. In one hand was an enormous suitcase and the other held an old and evil tempered bulldog.  

"Where's my Dudders?" roared Aunt Marge. "Where's my neffy poo?"

Dudley came waddling down the hall, his blonde hair plastered to his fat face and head. Aunt Marge thrusted the suitcase at Hrry, who tipped over in front of me. I caught him, pushing him back up. Aunt Marge gave him a huge one armed hug. I knew that he acted like he cared because he always got bribed for it. As as soon as they broke apart, he had a crisp twenty-pound note clutched in his fat fist. 

"Petunia!" shouted Aunt Marge, striding past Harry and I. Aunt Marge and Aunt Petunia kissed, or rather, Aunt Marge bumped her large jaw against Aunt Petunias bony cheekbone.

"Tea, Marge?" Uncle Vernon asked. "And what will Ripper take?"

"Ripper can have some tea out of my saucer," said Aunt Marge as they all proceeded into the kitchen, leaving Harry and I alone in the hall with the suitcase.

We heaved and hoed the giant case up the stairs to the guestroom.

By the time he got back to the kitchen, Aunt Marge had been supplied with tea and fruitcake, and Ripper was lapping noisily in the corner. I saw Aunt Petunia wince slightly as specks of tea and drool flecked her clean floor. Aunt Petunia hated animals. 

"Who's looking after the other dogs, Marge?" Uncle Vernon asked. 

"Oh, I've got Colonel Fubster managing them," boomed Aunt Marge. "He's retired now, good for him to have something to do. But I couldn't leave poor old Ripper. He pines if he's away from me. "

Ripper began to growl again as Harry and I sat down. This directed Aunt Marge's attention to Harry and I for the first time. 

"So!" she barked. "Still here, are you?"

"Yes," said Harry.   
  
"Don't you say "yes" in that ungrateful tone," Aunt Marge growled. "It's damn good of Vernon and Petunia to keep you. And you...I see you finally taken to wearing dresses instead of those ratty jeans and overgrown jumpers. Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd have gone straight to an orphanage if you'd been dumped on my doorstep. "

I had to bite my tongue because I knew what was at stake. Harry's face twisted into a painful smile.  "Don't you smirk at me!" boomed Aunt Marge. "I can see you haven't improved since I last saw you. I hoped school would knock some manners into you. " She took a large gulp of tea, wiped her mustache, and said, "Where is it that you send him, again, Vernon? And her?  
  
"St. Brutus's and Sister Hildeguard's" said Uncle Vernon promptly. "It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases. "  
  
"I see," said Aunt Marge. "Do they use the cane at St. Brutus's, boy?" she barked across the table.   
  
"Er -" Uncle Vernon nodded curtly behind Aunt Marge's back.   
  
"Yes, Auntie..." I told her, crossing my legs and sitting up straight in my chair, my voice sugary sweet. "Harry always tells me how many times he is flogged." 

"Excellent," said Aunt Marge. "I won't have this namby-pamby, wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it. A good thrashing is what's needed in ninety-nine cases out of a hundred. Have you been beaten often?"

"Oh, yeah," said Harry, "loads of times. "

Aunt Marge narrowed her eyes. "I still don't like your tone, boy," she said. "If you can speak of your beatings in that casual way, they clearly aren't hitting you hard enough. Petunia, I'd write if I were you. Make it clear that you approve the use of extreme force in this boy's case. "

"I'm sorry for my brother's behavior, Auntie," I told her.

"Heard the news this morning, Marge? What about that escaped prisoner, eh?" Uncle Vernon asked. 

The second day wasn't much better. I still wore dresses, which I hated. I wore a light pink dress that tied around the throat and waist with butterflies printed on it and the same white shoes.  The third day I wore a purple dress with a brown belt around my waist. The bodice was short sleeved with dark purple and white flowers. But she always found quirks about me and Harry to nagged. I was too skinny, I had bad table manners, my penmanship was sloppy, my stitches were crooked. I was usually cool with keeping my temper to a low simmer, but like El always said, underneath my armor was boiling and dangerous rage. 

"You mustn't blame yourself for the way the boy's turned out, Vernon," she said over lunch on the third day. "If there's something rotten on the inside, there's nothing anyone can do about it."

I saw Harry's resolve start to shake. Marge reached for her glass of wine. "It's one of the basic rules of breeding," she said. "You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pups - "

My hands clenched together as the wineglass exploded in her hands, shards of glass going everywhere. 

"Marge!" squealed Aunt Petunia. "Marge, are you all right?"  
  
"Not to worry," grunted Aunt Marge, mopping her face with her napkin. "Must have squeezed it too hard. Did the same thing at Colonel Fubster's the other day. No need to fuss, Petunia, I have a very firm grip..."

Harry looked at me, and I released my hand. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looked at us suspiciously. Harry took my hand and took me back up stairs.

For the final three days, Harry and I thought of something other than Marge. I thought of my friends and the terrors I would cause in the dungeons as I reigned and held court. 

I wore a light greens that had a v-neck, where my scar was semi visble The dress had a belt with the same color, holding my hair to the side of my face. It was the final day. "Can I tempt you, Marge?" Uncle Vernon asked, holding up a bottle of brandy. 

Aunt Marge had already had quite a lot of wine. Her huge face was very red. "Just a small one, then," she chuckled. "A bit more than that. . . and a bit more. . . that's the ticket. " Dudley was eating his fourth slice of pie. Aunt Petunia was sipping her coffee, and I wanted to go upstairs, but we had to sit and stay. "Aah," said Aunt Marge, smacking her lips and putting the empty brandy glass back down. "Excellent nosh, Petunia. It's normally just a fry-up for me of an evening, with twelve dogs to look after. . . " She burped richly and patted her great tweed stomach. "Pardon me. But I do like to see a healthy-sized boy," she went on, winking at Dudley. "You'll be a proper-sized man, Dudders, like your father. Yes, I'll have a spot more brandy, Vernon...Now, this one here-" She jerked her head at me and Harry.  "This one's got a mean, runty look about him. You get that with dogs. I had Colonel Fubster drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was. Weak. Underbred. And the girl...who's going to want to marry her since she's all knees and elbows. And talk about having children!?" I felt my face go red as Harry looked furious. "It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia" -- she patted Aunt Petunia's bony hand with her shovel-like one "but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us. "  
  
I felt the temper boil and Harry had to grind his teeth.  _Don't be the Destroyer...think about something else..._  
  
"This Potter," said Aunt Marge loudly, seizing the brandy bottle and splashing more into her glass and over the tablecloth, "you never told me what he did?"  
  
Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were looking extremely tense. Dudley had even looked up from his pie to gape at his parents. "He -- didn't work," said Uncle Vernon, with half a glance at Harry. "Unemployed. "  
  
"As I expected!" said Aunt Marge, taking a huge swig of brandy and wiping her chin on her sleeve. "A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who --"

"Shut up!" I shouted, my face red. "Shut up, you miserable old hag!" 

"He was not," Harry growled. 

MORE BRANDY!" yelled Uncle Vernon, who had gone very white. He emptied the bottle into Aunt Marge's glass. "You, two," he snarled at Harry. "Go to bed, go on --"  
  
"No, Vernon," hiccuped Aunt Marge, holding up a hand, her tiny bloodshot eyes fixed on Harry's and mine green eyes. "Go on, go on. Proud of your parents, are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash (drunk, I expect) -"   
  
"They didn't die in a car crash!" said Harry, who found himself on his feet.   
  
"They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" screamed Aunt Marge, swelling with fury. "You are an insolent, ungrateful little --"

I don't know if Harry or I did it. But Marge swelled up and up, and was was inflating like a monstrous balloon. I watched in dumb-folded as she rose from her chair and up into the air. "Harry...go. GO!" I shouted through the commotion. 

I ran and grabbed our stuff from the cupboard as Harry ran upstairs. When I got up there, was throwing everything he could find into our trucks haphazardly. I grabbed my wand, putting it in my belt as I grabbed the stuff underneath the floorboards. I grabbed Morgana's cage as Harry grabbed Hedwig's. I quickly put on my black chucks with my dress and rolled my trunk down the stairs. 

Harry was right behind me, but Uncle Vernon blocked the door with one of his legs in his trousers in bloody tatters. 

I placed myself between Harry and him, glaring up at him. "COME BACK IN HERE!" he bellowed. "COME BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!"

"Piss off!" I spat. Uncle Vernon roared, hitting my across the face with the back of his hand. 

Harry gave his truck a very hard kick, withdrawing his wand, and pointing it at Uncle Vernon. 

"She deserved it," Harry said, breathing very fast. "She deserved what she got. You keep away from us." 

His trunk closed and he grabbed a hold of it, and my hand with his hand still in his hand.   
  
"I'm going," Harry said. "I've had enough. Ever touch my sister again, and I will kill you!" 

I fumbled with the lock, racing out the front door, with Harry behind me. We were alone with our trunks behind us and our empty owl cages. 


	21. The Knight Train

Harry and I walked without talking several streets away until we collapsed onto a wall in Magnolia Crescent. I stopped, sitting down on my trunk. My cheek stung and Harry was still bustling in anger. "Are you okay?" he asked, seeing my cheek. Turning my face towards him, he cursed. "That bastard!"

"It's over and done. We're out. Now, what?" I asked. 

Harry's adrenaline left him and he shivered in panic. We had no where to go, one or both of us broke the rules, and now we were stranded with no owls and only wizard money. "I-I-don't know..." he moaned, looking green. 

"We have to move..." I told him. "We can't stay here forever." 

"We could make our trunks feather light and hide them underneath the invisibility cloak and fly to London." He bent down to find the cloak. 

"Harry...something is watching us..." I told him, feeling eyes on my back. I withdrew my wand from my belt and stayed near Harry. Harry stood up and raised his wand up. " _Lumos..._ " 

 _"Lumos_ ," Harry echoed. 

We looked out into the darkness and I was transported back to the Forbidden Forest and the slithering form of Voldemort. But instead, there was a large black moss with wide gleaming eyes. 

Harry pulled me back as he stepped backwards. Harry tripped over his trunk. I would've laughed but something large was heading towards us. A second later, a giantic pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a halt exactly where Harry had been just lying. A large purple double Decker bus sat in front of us. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled The Knight Bus. 

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve--"

I pulled Harry up to a sitting position as the conductor looked at us. He was dressed in a purple uniform. 

"What were you doin' down there?" said Stan, dropping his professional manner.   
  
"Fell over," said Harry.   
  
"'Choo fall over for?" sniggered Stan.   
  
"He didn't do it on purpose," I snapped. One of Harry;'s knee;s in the jeans was torn and his hand was bleeding. I grabbed my trunk, fishing for a special pouch that I had special potions made up already. I looked up to see if something was coming after us, but what ever it was, was gone. 

"'Choo lookin' at?" said Stan.   
  
"There was a big black thing," said Harry, pointing uncertainly into the gap, looking over into the streetlight. "Like a dog. . . but massive. . . "

I helped Harry up, and Harry turned green again as he saw Stan look towards my chest where the scar was, then glanced up at Harry's forehead.   
  
"Woss that on your 'ead, and her chest?" said Stan abruptly.   
  
"Nothing," said Harry quickly, flattening his hair over his scar. Harry grabbed a jacket from his trunk, handing it to me to cover myself. 

Woss your names?" Stan persisted. 

"Neville Longbottom," Harry lied. And this is my sister, Hermione."

"So -- so this bus," I asked, "did you say it goes anywhere?"

"Yep," said Stan proudly, "anywhere you like, 'long it's on land. Can't do nuffink underwater.Ere, you did flag us down, dincha? Stuck out your wand 'and, dincha?"

"Of course we did..." I told him. "Listen, how much would it be to get to London?"  
  
"Eleven Sickles," said Stan, "but for firteen you get 'ot chocolate, and for fifteen you get an 'ot-water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice. "

Between Harry and I, we payed and lifted our trunks up the steps, and walked up the stairs. The bus had no seats, but bedsteads behind curtained windows.   
  
Harry rummaged once more in his trunk, extracted his money bag, and shoved some gold into Stan's hand. He and Stan then lifted his trunk, with Hedwig's cage balanced on top, up the steps of the bus. A tiny wizard in a nightcap, rolled over in his sleep, muttering. "Not now, thanks, I'm pickling some slugs" and rolled over in his sleep. 

"You 'ave this one," Stan whispered, shoving Harry's trunk under the bed right behind the driver, who was sitting in an armchair in front of the steering wheel. "And you this one..." he told me, shoving mine right by Harry's. "This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Neville Longbottom and his sister Hermione, Ern. "Ernie Prang, an elderly wizard wearing very thick glasses, nodded to Harry and I. "Take 'er away, Ern," said Stan, sitting down in the armchair next to Ernie's. 

With a BANG, I was thrown against my bed, my hands hanging onto the bedpost. We were going fast down a different street.   
  
"This is where we was before you flagged us down," he said. "Where are we, Ern? Somewhere in Wales?"

"Ar," said Ernie. 

As we rolled down the streets, I undid my hair from my ribbon, letting my soft curls hide the scar on my chest. Stan unrolled the copy of the Daily Prophet he owned. I saw the familiar picture of the man that was on the news. 

"That man!" Harry said, "He was on the Muggle news!"

"Can I borrow that?!" I asked, snatching it from him. I turned to the front page, looking at the article. "Sirius Black," he said, nodding. "'Course 'e was on the Muggle news, Neville. Where you been? May I have my paper back?"

Harry handed the rest of the paper back to Neville as I kept the front page. "You oughta read the papers more, Neville."

"Piss off," I told him. 

I held the paper to candlelight, reading it, the words digging into my brain. 

"Scary-lookin' fing, inee?" said Stan, who had been watching Harry read.   
  
"He murdered thirteen people?" Harry asked, reading over my shoulder, "with one curse?"  
  
"Yep," said Stan, "in front of witnesses an' all. Broad daylight. Big trouble it caused, dinnit, Ern?"  
  
"Ar," said Ern darkly. 

Stan swiveled in his armchair, his hands on the back, the better to look at Harry and I. "Black woz a big supporter of You-Know-'Oo," he said. 

"What, Voldemort?" said Harry, without thinking.   
  
Even Stan's pimples went white; Ern jerked the steering wheel so hard that a whole farmhouse had to jump aside to avoid the bus. 

I held on as we made a hard right to avoid a farmhouse. 

"You outta your tree?" yelped Stan. "'Choo say 'is name for?"  
  
"Sorry," I snapped. "Sorry, he forgot-"   
  
"Forgot!" said Stan weakly. "Blimey, my 'eart's goin' that fast.. "

"So - so Black was a supporter of You-Know-Who?" I asked. 

"Yeah," said Stan, still rubbing his chest. "Yeah, that's right. Very close to You-Know-'Oo, they say...anyway, when little 'Arry Potter and his sissy got the better of You-Know-'Oo all You-Know-'Oo's supporters was tracked down, wasn't they, Ern? Most of 'em knew it was all over, wiv You-Know-'Oo gone, and they came quiet. But not Sirius Black. I 'eard he thought 'e'd be second-in-command once You-Know-'Oo 'ad taken over.   
  
"Anyway, they cornered Black in the middle of a street full of Muggles an' Black took out 'is wand and 'e blasted 'alf the street apart, an' a wizard got it, an' so did a dozen Muggles what got in the way. 'Orrible, eh? An' you know what Black did then?" Stan continued in a dramatic whisper.   
  
"What?" Harry asked.   
  
"Laughed," said Stan. "Jus' stood there an' laughed. An' when reinforcements from the Ministry of Magic got there, 'e went wiv em quiet as anyfink, still laughing 'is 'ead off. 'Cos 'e's mad, inee, Ern? Inee mad?"

"If he weren't when he went to Azkaban, he will be now," said Ern in his slow voice. "I'd blow meself up before I set foot in that place. Serves him right, mind you. . . after what he did. . . "

"They 'ad a job coverin' it up, din' they, Ern?" Stan said. "'Ole street blown up an' all them Muggles dead. What was it they said 'ad 'appened, Ern?"

"Gas explosion," grunted Ernie. 

"An' now 'e's out," said Stan, examining the newspaper picture of Black's gaunt face again. "Never been a breakout from Azkaban before, 'as there, Ern? Beats me 'ow 'e did it. Frightenin', eh? Mind, I don't fancy 'is chances against them Azkaban guards, eh, Ern?"

Ernie suddenly shivered. "Talk about summat else, Stan, there's a good lad. Them Azkaban guards give me the collywobbles. "

Stan put the paper away reluctantly, and I crawled up the bed to rest my back against the back of it, mulling over what I read and just learned. Black followed Voldemort, killed 13 innocent muggles, and now- he was free. He could come after us. 

I closed my eyes and rested as the Knight Bus continued to roll through the darkness. Stan gave me hot choloate, and I picked out a green toothbrush to brush my teeth. Soon, we were the only two left. 

"Right then, Neville," said Stan, clapping his hands, "whereabouts in London?"

"Diagon Alley," I ordered. 

"Righto," said Stan. "'Old tight, then. "

BANG. I once again, reached out to hang onto the bed post as we hustled away. We thundered along Charing Cross Road. Ern slammed on the brakes, and we came to a halt. We were outside of the Leaky Cauldron. I walked down off the train, pulling my trunk by it's wheel's with Morgana's cage strapped to the top. 

"Thanks," Harry said to Ern as he jumped down the steps. Stan lowered his trunk and Hedwig's cage onto the pavement. "Well," said Harry. "'Bye then!"

"See ya," I told him, turning to walk away with Harry. Who knows where, I didn't know. 

"There you are, Harry. Magnolia," said a voice.   
  
Before Harry or I could turn, I  felt a hand on my shoulder. At the same time, Stan shouted, "Blimey! Ern, come 'ere! Come 'ere!"

"Sweet Merlin's cunt," I cursed. It was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. 

"What didja call Neville, Minister?" Stan asked, excitely. 

"Neville?" he repeated, frowning. "This is Harry Potter and his sister Magnolia Potter." 

"I knew it!" Stan shouted gleefully. "Ern! Ern! Guess 'oo Neville is, Ern! 'E's 'Arry Potter and that's his sisy Mag'olia Potter! I can see 'is scar!"

"Yes," said Fudge testily, "well, I'm very glad the Knight Bus picked Harry and Magnolia up, but the Potters and I need to step inside the Leaky Cauldron now..."

Fudge placed his other hand on Harry's shoulder and we were directed towards the Leaky Cauldron. I started to curse at him, trying to get me and Harry free. I was never going to go quietly. 

"You've got them, Minister!" said Tom, the bartender. "Will you be wanting anything? Beer? Brandy?"

"Perhaps a pot of tea," said Fudge, who still hadn't let go of Harry. 

There was a loud scraping and puffing from behind them, and Stan and Ern appeared, carrying Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage and looking around excitedly.   
  
"'Ow come you di'n't tell us 'oo you are, eh, Neville?" said Stan, beaming at Harry, while Ernie's owlish face peered interestedly over Stan's shoulder. 

"Piss off!" I told them, gnashing my teeth at them. 

"And a private parlor, please, Tom," said Fudge pointedly. 

"'Bye," Harry said miserably to Stan and Ern as Tom beckoned Fudge toward the passage that led from the bar.   
  
"'Bye, Neville!" called Stan. 

Fudge marched  Harry and I along the narrow passage after Tom's lantern, and then into a small parlor. Tom clicked his fingers, a fire burst into life in the grate, and he bowed himself out of the room. 

"Sit down, Harry. You too, Magnolia." said Fudge, indicating a chair by the fire. 

I took a seat, glaring at him as I cross my arms. Harry sat next to me, looking nervous. Fudge took off his pinstriped cloak and tossed it aside, then hitched up the trousers of his bottle-green suit and sat down opposite Harry. 

"I am Cornelius Fudge, Harry. The Minister of Magic. And by the way, your sister is looking at me, she knows who I am."

"I do...and she has a name..." 

Tom brought out tea and crumpets. "Well, Harry," said Fudge, pouring out tea, "you've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think. . . but you're safe, and that's what matters. "  
  
Fudge buttered himself a crumpet and pushed the plate toward Harry.   
  
"Eat, Harry. You too, Magnolia, you both look dead on your feet. Now then. . . You will be pleased to hear that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing-up of Miss Marjorie Dursley. Two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Department were dispatched to Privet Drive a few hours ago. Miss Dursley has been punctured and her memory has been modified. She has no recollection of the incident at all. So that's that, and no harm done. "  
  
Fudge smiled at us over the rim of his teacup, rather like an uncle surveying a favorite nephew. Harry, who couldn't believe his ears, opened his mouth to speak, couldn't think of anything to say, and closed it again. 

"Ah, you're worrying about the reaction of your aunt and uncle?" said Fudge. "Well, I won't deny that they are extremely angry, Harry, but they are prepared to take you back next summer as long as you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays. "

Harry looked suprised. "We always stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter Holidays," I told them. 

"I don't ever want to go back to Privet Drive. He struck my sister!" 

"Now, now, I'm sure you'll feel differently once you've calmed down," said Fudge in a worried tone. "They are your family, after all, and I'm sure you are fond of each other -- er -- very deep down. "

"Don't hold your breath," I grumbled.   
  
"So all that remains," said Fudge, now buttering himself a second crumpet, "is to decide where you're both going to spend the last two weeks of your vacation. I suggest you take a room here at the Leaky Cauldron and. . . "  
  
"Hang on," blurted Harry. "What about our punishments?"  
  
Fudge blinked. "Punishments?"   
  
"We broke the law!" Harry said. "The Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry!"

"Oh, my dear boy, we're not going to punish you for a little thing like that!" cried Fudge, waving his crumpet impatiently. "It was an accident! We don't send people to Azkaban just for blowing up their aunts!"

"Well, that doesn't make sense," I told him, thinking. "Last year, We got an official warning just because a house-elf smashed a pudding in my uncle's house! The Ministry of Magic said we'd be expelled from Hogwarts if there was any more magic there!"

Fudge suddenly looked awkward. "Circumstances change, Magnolia. . . We have to take into account. . . in the present climate. . . Surely you both don't want to be expelled?"  
  
"Of course we don't," said Harry.   
  
"Well then, what's all the fuss about?" laughed Fudge. "Now, have a crumpet, Harry, while I go and see if Tom's got a room for you both."

"Together," I added in a quick reply. 

"Of course. Can't keep the Potter twins seperated," Fudge smiled. 

We turned to each other. "How crazy that the minister came after us...something is fishy, Harry. I can smell it." 

"You always think something is fishy," Harry sighed. 

"Because between you and me, we magnets for the trouble and the weird." 

"Room eleven's free," said Fudge, coming back in the room. "I think you'l bothl be very comfortable. Just one thing, and I'm sure you'll understand...I don't want you wandering off into Muggle London, all right? Keep to Diagon Alley. And you're to be back here before dark each night. Sure you'll understand. Tom will be keeping an eye on you for me. "

"Okay," said Harry slowly, "but why?"  
  
"Don't want to lose you both again, do we?" said Fudge with a hearty laugh. "No, no...best we know where you both are...I mean... "Fudge cleared his throat loudly and picked up his pinstriped cloak. "Well, I'll be off, plenty to do, you know... "

"Have you had any luck with Black yet?" Harry asked.   
  
Fudge's finger slipped on the silver fastenings of his cloak.   
  
"What's that? Oh, you've heard - well, no, not yet, but it's only a matter of time. The Azkaban guards have never yet failed...and they are angrier than I've ever seen them. "  
  
Fudge shuddered slightly.   
  
"So, I'll say good-bye. "

He shook our hands, but Harry stopped him. "Er -- Minister? Can I ask you something?"   
  
"Certainly," said Fudge with a smile.   
  
"Well, third years at Hogwarts are allowed to visit Hogsmeade, but our aunt and uncle didn't sign the permission form. D'you think you could - ?"  
  
Fudge was looking uncomfortable. "Ah," he said. "No, no, I'm very sorry, Harry, but as I'm not your parent or guardian --"

"But you're the Minister of Magic," said Harry eagerly. "If you gave us permission..."  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Harry, but rules are rules," said Fudge flatly.   
  
"Perhaps you'll be able to visit Hogsmeade next year. In fact, I think it's best if you don't...yes. . . well, I'll be off. Enjoy your stay, Harry. Magnolia"  
  
And with a last smile and shake of Harry's hand, Fudge left the room. Tom now moved forward, beaming at Harry and I.  
  
"If you'll follow me, Mr. and Miss. Potter," he said, "I've already taken your things up. . . "

Inside our room was a happy sight. "Morgana!" I cried out, holding out my arm as I raced over. She made a cooing sound, rubbing her head against mine. I put her on top of her cage, reaching for a tank top and shorts to change to. Brushing my hair, I saw Harry was already asleep on his bed. I crawled into him, and fell asleep. 


	22. Freedom

It was nice to have freedom of from the Dursleys. Harry and I always had a hot breakfast each morning in the Leaky Cauldron. We went out in the back and headed towards Diagon Alley. I did my homework easily, and helped Harry. We refilled our purses from Gringott's. I went off as Harry was collecting my books to get new robes. Harry's still fit him, but mine was getting tight in the chest area. 

I smiled at Madam Malkin's as I entered. "New robes, dear?" she asked. 

"Yeah..." I blushed. I stood as she measured me around my chest area. I changed into the robes, and stood as I heard the door open. 

Turning, I saw Draco Malfoy enter. He had grown taller, but the sneer was still on his face as his white blonde hair gleamed in the sunlight. "Potter," he cooly greeted. 

"Malfoy," I spat back, turning my back to him as Madam Malkin came to fix my robes. 

"Heard about your aunt. I'm suprised that you and your brother are still here, Potter."

"Well, with my steller record, they would all be fools to expel me. Besides, who's going to kick your ass during class?" 

"Please...you think I care about my grades?" 

"Wait...that's right. I had to tutor you so you wouldn't fail Potions or Transfiguration..." 

I removed my robes when I was done, paying for them. Turning back, I saw that he was still lean, but was developing muscles in his pack. Feeling my face feel strangely warm, I turned back and around and grabbed my bag. "See you later, Frosty..."

"Were you just oggling, Draco Malfoy?" came a sly voice. 

"El!" I squealed, rushing over to him. He also grew a couple of feet over the summer. 

"Bambi! How I missed you. I heard about your evil aunt. She got her just desserts."

"It was so awful," I sighed, dragging him out with me. "And I wasn't oggling at Malfoy. He's a vile human being...more so than us." 

"Touche. Now, come on...tell me the gritty details." As I walked towards the Leaky Cauldron, our arms remained intertwined, I told him everything. "I think Fudge is going to be keeping a short leash on Harry and I. I swear, El, something is fishy. Not to mention that Sirius Black is running around."

"My dad heard about that. He's repented from being a Death Eater since he met mom. But he's worried for our safety. He made me learn defense spells over the summer. As well as brought Muggle guns."

"How are things with you and your dad." 

"Eh-. So-so. I told him that I like boys and he took it alright. Mom was welcoming and encouraging." 

"I'm glad..."

We arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, where I was happy to see the Weasley Twins. "My knights," I called out. 

"If it isn't our fair Princess," George grinned, grabbing one hand to kiss it. 

"What a lovely sight!" Fred grinned, grabbing the other hand to kiss it. 

"Fred and George Weasly. How I missed you." We walked in to see the whole Weasley family. Harry had invited them to dinner, so I invited El for dinner as well. I was happy to see H. Since last year, Hermione had gotten her hair under control and got her teeth fixed. 

We all enjoyed a five course dinner, and chatted over Hogwarts, and what we were looking forward to. "How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" asked Fred as they dug into a sumptuous chocolate pudding. 

"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," said Mr. Weasley.   
  
Everyone looked up at him. "Why?" said Percy curiously. 

"It's because of you, Perce," said George seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them--" I snickered, biting my tongue.   
  
"-- for Humongous Bighead," said Fred. 

I cracked up, as did El. We both knew that Gemma made Head Girl in our house. Everyone except Percy and Mrs. Weasley snorted into their pudding. 

"Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy asked again, in a dignified voice. 

"Well, as we haven't got one anymore," said Mr. Weasley, "and as I work there, they're doing me a favor... "

Mr. Weasley's ears went red, like Ron's did when he was under pressure. Except I couldn't tease him and see if it went any redder. "Good thing, too," said Mrs. Weasley briskly. "Do you realize how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground...You are all packed, aren't you?"  
  
"Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet," said Percy, in a long-suffering voice. "He's dumped them on my bed. "

"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning," Mrs. Weasley called down the table. Ron scowled at Percy. 

After dinner, I made my way to El's room, leaving Harry by himself. We stayed up chatting about this and that, gossiping like two girls. I fell asleep on his bed with El on his back. Then we heard shouting. "Merlin fucking beard," I growled, crawling out of bed. "I'm gonna cut a bitch..." Marching near room 12, we stood there in our PJs, El in his silk pajamas and me in a tank top and silk shorts. "What the bloody hell is going on here..." 

Harry was also there in his pajama pants and t-shirt. "What's up?" he asked. 

My Head Boy badge is gone," said Percy, rounding on Harry, El, and I. 

"Chill out, Elder Weasley Brother," El yawned. 

"So's Scabbers's Rat Tonic," said Ron, throwing things out of his trunk to look. "I think I might've left it in the bar --"

"You're not going anywhere till you've found my badge!" yelled Percy. 

"I'll get Scabbers's stuff, I'm packed," Harry said to Ron, and he went downstairs. 

"I'll go with you. El, see if you can help Middle Weasley and Elder Weasley." 

I followed Harry down the passage to the bar when we heard angry voices near the parlor. Being the sneak I was, I tiptoed closer, hearing Mr and Mrs. Weasley arguing. 

"...makes no sense not to tell him," Mr. Weasley was saying heatedly. "Harry's and Magnolia got a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he insists on treating Harry and Magnolia like a child. She acts like an adult, already. Ron says she's the best in their class. They're thirteen years old and --"

"Arthur, the truth would terrify them!" said Mrs. Weasley shrilly. "Do you really want to send Harry and Magnolia back to school with that hanging over them? For heaven's sake, they're happy not knowing!"

"I don't want to make them miserable, I want to put them on their guard!" retorted Mr. Weasley. "You know what Harry and Ron are like, wandering off by themselves -- they've ended up in the Forbidden Forest twice! Magnolia is a brilliant girl, but she follows Harry where ever he goes! But Harry mustn't do that this year! When I think what could have happened to them that night they ran away from home! If the Knight Bus hadn't picked them up, I'm prepared to bet theywould have been dead before the Ministry found him. "

"What? Dead..." I whispered, seeing Harry's frightened green eyes.   
  
"But they're not dead, they're fine, so what's the point --"

"Molly, they say Sirius Black's mad, and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide nor hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the Daily Prophet, we're no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands. The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after --"  
  
"But Harry and Magnolia will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts. "

"We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts. "

"But no one's really sure that Black's after Harry or Magno --" 

I jumped and cursed as Mr. Weasley, one of the kindest people I know, banged his fist on the table. "Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the press because Fudge wanted it kept quiet, but Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Blacks been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: 'They're at Hogwarts. . . they're at Hogwarts.' Black is deranged, Molly, and he wants Harry and Magnolia dead. If you ask me, he thinks murdering Harry and Magnolia will bring You-Know-Who back to power. Black lost everything the night Harry stopped You-Know-Who, and whatever Magnolia did-, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that..." 

"Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt Harry or Magnolia at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's Headmaster. I suppose he knows about all this? And I've heard that Snape's taken Magnolia under his wing, as does McGongall.: 

"Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed. "

"Not happy? Why shouldn't he be happy, if they're there to catch Black?"

"Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards," said Mr. Weasley heavily. "Nor am I, if it comes to that. . . but when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid. "  
  
"If they save Harry and Magnolia --"  
  
"Then I will never say another word against them," said Mr. Weasley wearily. "It's late, Molly, we'd better go up. . . "

We heard their chairs moved and I waited Harry to collect the bottle of rat tonic. I saw Fred and George laughing as they listened to Percy tear apart his and Ron's room. "We've got it," Fred whispered to Harry and I. "We've been improving it. "

The badge now read Bighead Boy. I went in, grabbed El, and dragged him back to his room. "El...you would never guess what I just heard."

"Oh...more gossip, spill." 

"I heard the Weasley parents talking about Harry and I. I knew I smelled something fishy. Sirius Black is after us. Me and Harry, I mean. Apparently, he kept mumbling that we're at Hogwarts in his sleep. That he went mad, and could have a vendetta against us. That's why the Ministry is going to send us a car. And why Fudge gave us a curfew."

"Seriously..." El gasped, then snickered. "Well, Bambi...no one is going to kill you. Not on my watch. Now, go to sleep..." 


	23. Dementors and Nightmares

The next morning, I awoken to El stroking my hair. "You're so tiny and adorable..."

"I could kick your ass right now," I mumbled, half alseep. 

"I know. Now, wakey wakey. Big day." I dressed in jeans, and a green sweater, pulling my hair up into a loose pony tail. I traveled back to our shared room and grabbed my trunk and Morgana's cage. 

Harry was just rising, having a mug of tea on the nightstand. "Wake up, brother dear. Big day," I told him, stealing his tea. 

"Other Potter," El greeted, plopping down on the bed as well. 

"Is he always with you?" Harry asked. 

"She's my bitter half," El grinned. 

"Yeah, he's my better half," I smirked. Harry got up, dressing and gathering up his things. As Harryw as trying to persuade Hedwig back in her cage, Ron joined the party, pulling on his sweatshirt. 

"The sooner we get on the train, the better," he said. "At least I can get away from Percy at Hogwarts. Now he's accusing me of dripping tea on his photo of Penelope Clearwater. You know," Ron grimaced, "his girlfriend. She's hidden her face under the frame because her nose has gone all blotchy. . . "

"I've got something to tell you," Harry began to tell him, but they were interrupted by Fred and George, who had looked in to congratulate Ron on infuriating Percy again. 

We all headed down to breakfast, where Mr. Weasley was reading the front page of the Daily Prophet with a furrowed brow and Mrs. Weasley was telling Hermione and Ginny about a love potion she made when she was younger. The three were giddy, but I gagged. "Gag me on a spoon," I complained. 

"Don't you have a crush, Maggie?" Ginny asked. "You're very pretty..." 

"Thank you, Gin. No...the male species takes too much of my spare time. If I want to be a well-known alchemist, then I don't need to be distracted." 

"What about me?" El asked. 

"You don't count."

"Is that why you were oggling Malfoy?" 

"What?!" Harry shrieked. 

"Calm down, brother dear. I just turned to grab my stuff and he was there getting fixed with his robes. Don't we have a car to ride." 

Getting ready to leave was chaotic. But I smiled as I watched the commotion. Hermione's new cat, Crookshanks was spitting loudly in it's wicker cage. 

"It's all right, Crookshanks," Hermione cooed through the wickerwork. "I'll let you out on the train. "

"You won't," snapped Ron. "What about poor Scabbers, eh?" He pointed at his chest, where a large lump that was Scabbers was curled up in his pocket. El loaded his stuff up as well, putting his small owl into the car as well.   
  
"Don't worry, Middle Weasley, if Crookshanks doesn't get him, then Allegro will."

I smirked as I kissed his cheek at his cleverness. "They're here," Mr. Weasley said. "Harry, Magnolia, come on. "He marched us over towards the car, and the door opened for us. "In you get, Harry. Magnolia," said Mr. Weasley, glancing up and down the crowded street. 

I got in, then Harry, then Hermione, Ron, and El. I looked out the windows as I chatted over the new gossip about our house with El. "What do you mean, Bridget's not coming back?!" I shrieked. 

"Her parents want to keep her in Ireland to keep her safe," El shrugged. "Just you and me now..."   
  
But the overprotectiveness was getting on my nerves as we were marched across the station.   
  
"Right then," he said, glancing around them. "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Harry. Magnolia-"

"I'll follw with El. He knows defensive magic," I smirked. I watched as Harry and Mr. Weasley ran through the barrier, then El and I followed. Mrs. Weasley kissed her children, the moving towards Hermione, then suprisingly El.

"What such a lovely boy, you are! You said your mother was a muggle?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. My family are farmers. After the war, my dad needed peace and quiet. My mom's dad, my Grandpa, was a farmer. He took over, and that's how they met." 

"How lovely. Magnolia, take care of your brother and keep your self safe, alright?" he asked, kissing my cheek. 

"Will do, Mrs. Weasley," I told her. 

"I love her..." El whispered. 

"Me too," I grinned. 

"Harry, Magnolia," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "come over here for a moment." I parted from El as  we went over towards him, near a pillar. "There's something I've got to tell you before you leave --" said Mr. Weasley in a tense voice. 

"It's all right, Mr. Weasley," said Harry, "We already know. "  
  
"You know? How could you know?"

"We heard you and Mrs. Weasley talking last night. I couldn't help but overhearing. I heard my name." 

"That's not the way I'd have chosen for you to find out," said Mr. Weasley looking anxious. 

"No - honestly it's OK. This way, you haven't broken your word to Fudge and I know what's going on," Harry told him. 

"Hello...loopholes," I shrugge.d   
  
"Harry, Magnolia, you both must be scared -- "

"Why?" I asked, shrugging.   
  
"I'm not," said Harry sincerely. "Really," he added, because Mr. Weasley was looking disbelieving at him and then at me. "I'm not trying to be a hero, but seriously, Sirius Black can't be worse than Lord Voldemort, can he?"

"Exactly. That's what I think too. We survived three encounters at him."   
  
"Harry, Magnolia, I knew you were, well, made of stronger stuff than Fudge seems to think, and I'm obviously pleased that you're not scared, but --"

"Arthur!" called Mrs. Weasley, who was now shepherding the rest onto the train. "Arthur, what are you doing? It's about to go!"  
  
"They're coming Molly!" said Mr. Weasley, but he turned back to Harry and kept talking in a lower and more hurried voice, "Listen, I want you to both give me your words -"  
  
" - that I'll be a good boy and girl and stay in the castle?" I asked, putting on a fake pout.   
  
"Not entirely," said Mr. Weasley, who looked more serious than Harry had ever seen him. "Harry, Magnolia, swear to me you won't go looking for Black. "

There was a whistle. "Promise me, Harry. You too, Magnolia," said Mr. Weasley, talking more quickly still, "that whatever happens --"  
  
"Why would we go looking for someone who know wants to kill us?" said Harry blankly.   
  
"Swear to me that whatever you might hear --"  
  
"Arthur, quickly!" cried Mrs. Weasley. 

"Bye, Mr. Weasley." I dragged Harry over to the train, and found our compartment. El was waiting for me in the aisle and I pulled him in as well, putting him down next to me and Hermione.    
  
"I need to talk to you in private," Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione as the train picked up speed. 

"Go away, Ginny," said Ron. 

"El can stay. I tell him everything, anyway," I told Ron. 

El smirked. "Yeah, Young Weasley. Bye Baby Weasley." 

"Oh, that's nice," Ginny huffed, stalking off. 

I wrinkled my nose at the adult, sleeping in the corner. I was know to be snobby to people outside my social circle. He wore a set of shabby wizard robes that was torned in several places and patched up. He looked ill and exhausted. Even though he looked young, he had grey in his hair. "Who let the hobo on the train?" I asked. 

"Show some respect, Maggie," Hermione hissed. 

""Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed as we got settled.   
  
"Professor R. J. Lupin," whispered Hermione at once. 

"How'd you know that?" El asked, wrinkling his nose at the Professor as well. He was also a snob. 

"It's on his case," she replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters. 

"Wonder what he teaches?" said Ron, frowning at Professor Lupin's pallid profile. 

"That's obvious," whispered Hermione. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts. "

El and I bursted out laughing. My favorite teacher and one of my mentor's, Professor Snape, desperatly wanted that position. But since we started there two years ago, we had teacher after teacher. Our first teacher had Voldemort on the back of their heads, and the second was a big, giant, fraud. 

Well, I hope he's up to it," said Ron doubtfully. "He looks like on, good hex would finish him off, doesn't he? Anyway. . . " he turned to Harry, "what were you going to tell us?"

Harry explained all about Mr. and Mrs. Wesley's argument and the warning Mr. Weasley had just given us. I added bits of pieces to the story. When he'd finished, Ron looked thunderstruck, and Hermione had her hands over her mouth. El looked at me passively. She finally lowered them to say, "Sirius Black escaped to come after you? Oh, Harry, Magnolia. . . you'll both have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry. . . "

"I don't go looking for trouble," said Harry, nettled. "Trouble usually finds me. "

"And I go after him. I told you something was fishy," I told Harry. "I told you trouble and weird find us. This is both, troubleling and weird."   
  
"How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" said Ron shakily. "And Magnolia has more sense that that." 

"Thank you, Ron," I grinned.   
  
"Aren't you afraid for Magnolia, Eliphas?" Hermione asked. 

"Bambi knows how to handle herself. She's smart."   
  
"No one knows how he got out of Azkaban," said Ron uncomfortably. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too. "

"My dad knew Sirius Black. Told me that he was a psychopath ready to snap," El thought. 

"But they'll catch him, won't they?" said Hermione earnestly. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him too... "

"What's that noise?" said Ron suddenly. 

A faint, tinny sort of whistle was coming from somewhere. We looked around the compartment. 

"It's coming from your trunk, Harry," said Ron, standing up and reaching into the luggage rack. A moment later he had pulled the Pocket Sneakoscope out from between Harry's robes. It was spinning very fast in the palm of Ron's hand and glowing brilliantly. 

"Is that a Sneakoscope?" said Hermione interestedly, standing up for a better look.

"That's not a good sign is it," El mused. 

"Yeah. . . mind you, it's a very cheap one," Ron said. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry. "  
  
"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" said Hermione shrewdly.   
  
"No! Well. . . I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys. . but how else was I supposed to get Harry's and Magnolia's present to them?"  
  
"For Merlin's sake, tick it back in the trunk," I advised as the Sneakoscope whistled piecingly, "or it'll wake him up. "

Ron stuffed the Sneakpscope into a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks, which deaded the sound. 

"We could get it checked in Hogsmeade," said Ron, sitting back down. "They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me. "

"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione keenly. "I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain --"

"Yeah, I think it is," said Ron in an offhand sort of way. "but that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes!"

"What's that?" said Hermione. 

"It's this sweetshop," said Ron, a dreamy look coming over his face, "where they've got everything. . . Pepper Imps -- they make you smoke at the mouth -- and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next."

As they chatted, Harry and I shrunk in our seats. Hermione looked around at Harry.   
  
"Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?"  
  
"'Spect it will," said Harry heavily. "You'll have to tell us when you've found out. "

"What d'you mean?" said Ron. 

"Bambi-?" El asked me, looking at me with giant blue eyes. 

"I can't go. The Dursleys didn't sign our permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either," I told them all.   
  
Ron looked horrified and El looked horrified. "You're not allowed to come? But -- no way -- McGonagall or someone will give you permission --" Ron cried out. 

"Or Snape!" 

"Sorry...you'll just bring me back something pretty. And don't tell anybody else. Last think I need is Malfoy's big mouth." 

"-or we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle -" Ron thought.   
  
"Ron!" said Hermione sharply. "I don't think Harry nor Magnolia should be sneaking out of the school with Black on the loose --"

"Yeah, I expect that's what McGonagall will say when I ask of permission," said Harry bitterly. 

"Snape too..." I added. 

"But if we're all with them," said Ron spiritedly to Hermione. "Black wouldn't dare --"

"Aw. Gryffindor's and Slytherin's getting along," El smiled. 

"She saved my sister's life and mine," Ron blushed. 

"Do you have a crush on her, Weasley?" El teased. 

Ron turned redder. "What?! No..."

"Sorry, Ron. You're totally not my type." 

"Black's already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street, do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Harry or Magnolia just because we're there?" Hermione asked, fumbling with Crookshanks cage. 

"Don't let that thing out!" Ron said, but too late; Crookshanks leapt lightly from the basket, stretched, yawned, and sprang onto Ron's knees; the lump in Ron's pocket trembled and he shoved Crookshanks angrily away. "Get out of it!"

"Ron, don't!" said Hermione angrily. 

Ron was about to answer back when Professor Lupin stirred. I held up my finger as we watched him wtih apprehension, but he simply turned his head the other way, mouth slightly open and slept on. 

The train moved north as the scenery changed outside. Harry's friends accepted El for his quirks even though he was a Slytherin like me. I was slowly training Harry's friends that we weren't monsters like Voldemort. People chased each other forwards and backwards. Crookshanks settled into an empty seat, his squishy face turned towards Ron and his eyes on his Ron's top pocket. 

At one o'clock the plump witch with the food cart arrived at the compartment door. "D'you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked awkwardly, nodding towards Professor Lupin. "He looks like he could do with some food."

"I'm not waking him," I told him, wrinkling my nose. 

"Me either," El added. 

Hermione moved cautiously towards him, shaking him. "Er -- Professor?" she said. "Excuse me -- Professor?"

He didn't move. 

"Don't worry, dear," said the witch, as she handed a large stack of cauldron cakes. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver." 

I handed her some money, collecting chocolate dragon eggs. "I suppose he is asleep?" said Ron quietly, as the witch slid the compartment door closed. "I mean -- he hasn't died, has he?"  
  
"No, no, he's breathing," whispered Hermione, taking the cauldron cake Harry passed her. Harry handed El one as I handed him some chocolate eggs.   
  
As the rain began to fall, we were visited by Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goygle. "Well, look who it is," said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. "Potty and the Weasel. " Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly.  "I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock?"

"Go crawl in a grave and stop pouring bleach on your head," I droned, eating more chocolate. 

"Look at who it is. Potter and the Bloodtraitor." 

"Ouch, so original..." El droned, leaning back in his seat. 

Ron however stood up quickly, knocking over Crookshanks's basket to the floor, causing Professor Lupin to give a snort.   
  
"Who's that?" said Malfoy, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Lupin.   
  
"New teacher," said Harry, who got to his feet, too, in case he needed to hold Ron back. "What were you saying, Malfoy?"

"Scram..." I whispered, watching them back off. 

"C'mon," he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared.   
  
Harry and Ron sat down again, Ron massaging his knuckles. "I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year," he said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and-"

"Don't worry, Young Weasley. Bambi will get him and rip him apart the first day back. She, after all, holds more respect than he does." 

I barked out a laugh. "Remember last year when I jinked him for calling a baby Hufflepuff a mudblood? He couldn't talk straight for days."    
  
"Ron. Maggie," hissed Hermione, pointing at Professor Lupin, "be careful. . . "  
  
But Professor Lupin was still fast asleep.   
  
The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but still, Professor Lupin slept. 

I read a magazine, turned sideways in my seat with my back against El's side as he read over my shoulder. 

"We must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window. The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down. I put my magazine down, looking at the dark windows. "Great," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast..."  
  
"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch. 

"So why're we stopping?" El asked.   
  
The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows. 

Harry, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. The train came to a stop with a jolt and I had to catch myself so I wouldn't fall. "Merlin's cock..." I cursed. "What the hell is going on?" Just as I asked, the lights went out, plunging us into utter darkness. Since the forest during first year, I had developed a slight fear being alone in the dark. "Guys..." I warned, my breath hitching. Also, since first year, I found out that I had asthma. It was usually triggered when Voldemort was near. 

"What's going on?" said Ron's voice from behind Harry.   
  
"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!"  
  
"Harry," I called out, grabbing his hand in mine. In my other, I gripped onto to El's leg.   
  
"D'you think we've broken down?" Hermione asked. 

"Dunno..."   
  
There was a squeaking sound. I turned to see Ron's outline wiping a patch of fog off the mirror.   
"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard..."  
  
The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Harry's legs. "Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry --"

"Hullo, Neville," said Harry, feeling around in the dark and pulling Neville up by his cloak. 

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea! Sit down -" Harry told him.   
  
There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks.   
  
"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice..   
  
"Who's that?" I asked, my face turning towards the dark where the sound was coming from.   
  
"Who's that?" El asked.   
  
"Ginny?" Hermione asked on the way out. 

"Hermione?" Ginny asked. 

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron -" 

"For Merlin's sake. Come in and sit down --"

"Not here!" said Harry hurriedly. "I'm here!" 

Ouch!" said Neville. 

"Whoa! Not my type!" El shouted. 

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly. We turned to see that our new professor had finally graced us with his presence. 

I remained my grip on El's leg and Harry's hand as I saw movement near my corner, near El. Nobody spoke. There was a soft, crackling nose, and a shivery light filled our compartment. Professor Lupin looked like he was holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes were alert and weary. 

"Stay where you are," he ordered us in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him.   
  
But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it. I scotted back against El as I saw a cloaked figure that took the length of the train. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I tried to breath. The hand was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking and scabbed. 

My eyes watered as I felt my breath catch in my throat as the creature floated over towards me and Harry. We both looked at it. What ever was underneath the hood of the cloak made a rattling sound that sounded like he was sucking something through a straw. My whole body went cold as I tried to breath. But I couldn't. I felt myself fall off my seat. There was a pounding in my ears, like a heartbeat. My chest ached and I couldn't move. 

_Ahh...now I understand. One child born of good and one of bad. A child of light and a child of darkness. You, my daughter, will be my harold. Once you grown and develop your gifts, I will reclaim you...and you will rule by my side..._

"Maggie! Magnolia! God-dammit Bambi, wake the fuck up!" I came to, struggling to breath, clawing at El's skinny arms. "Breathe, Bambi...just breathe..." 

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?!" I heard someone asked. 

I saw Harry's eyes opened as I still struggled to breath. Ron and Hermione was kneeling next to us, with Neville and Professor Lupin watching as. 

"Maggie?! She needs her inhaler!" Harry shouted, looking shaken and green. 

El stood and opened my trunk, finding what I needed. Handing it to me, I shook it, and placed it to my lips, taking one, then two, then three puffs. A queasy feeling came over me. "Where is he?!" I croaked out. "Harry, he's here!" 

Harry looked around in confusion, as Ron and Hermione heaved him back to his seat and El hauled me up to sit me next to him. 

"Are you guys okay?" Ron asked nervously.   
  
"Yeah," said Harry, looking quickly toward the door. "What happened? Where's that -- that thing? Who screamed?"  
  
"No one screamed," said Ron, more nervously still. 

"He's here, Harry. We've got to go..." I told him, still finding it hard to breath. My skin felt like it was on fire. 

"But I heard screaming - Maggie, who's here?" 

"Voldemort!" I cried, looking around the compartment. But I saw concerned faces. A loud snap made us all snap. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.   
  
"Here," he said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece. He gave me a large piece as well. "Eat it. It'll help."   
  
Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it.   
  
"What was that thing?" he asked Lupin. 

"A Dementor," said Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else. "One of the Dementors of Azkaban. "  
  
Everyone stared at him. Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.   
  
"Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me... "  
  
He strolled past Harry and disappeared into the corridor. "Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" said Hermione, watching Harry anxiously. "Maggie...do you need a refill on your inhaler?" 

I shook my head, pocketing my inhaler as I ate the chocolate. "Someone better tell me what bloody happened?!" I ordered. Harry was wiping sweat off of his body. 

"Well -- that thing -- the Dementor -- stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face) -- and you -- you --" Hermione tried to explain.   
  
"I thought you were having a fit or something," said Ron, who still looked scared. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching -" Ron turned towards me. "You're body like froze and your lips turned blue. You fell out of your seat before Harry. El jumped to you." 

"And Professor Lupin stepped over you both, and walked toward the Dementor, and pulled out his wand," El told us "and he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go. ' But the Dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away..."   
  
"It was horrible," said Neville, in a higher voice than usual. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"  
  
"I felt weird," said Ron, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again..."  
  
Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Harry felt, gave a small sob; Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her. 

I turned to El and he looked like he hadn't slept in a week. "But didn't any of you -- fall off your seats?" said Harry awkwardly, looking at me.   
  
"No," said Ron, looking anxiously at Harry again. "Ginny was shaking like mad, though..."

I felt like I was pulled through a wringer. "Do I still look pretty?" I asked El. 

"Always," he teased, bopping me on my nose. 

Professor Lupin had come back. He paused as he entered, looked around, and said, with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know... "

I was still nibbling on my chocolate, not really hungry. Turning to Harry, I gave him a hard glance. "Eat it or I'll shove it down your throat." 

He knew I was serious and took a big bite. 

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin. "Are you all right, Harry? Magnolia?"

"Fine," he muttered, embarrassed. 

I gave a hard nod, shaking my inhaler, finding it empty. I would need to get a refill from Snape. 

When we got to the school, were first years were let off to follow Hagrid. I followed El, and hopped into a carriage. I was glad to see the Carrow Twins, Theodore Nott, and suprisintly Daphne Greengrass with them. "Magnolia," the Carrow twins said at the same time. 

"Flora, Hesta," I greeted. 

"Are you well. You look sickly," Flora asked. 

"I'm fine..." I dismissed them. We pulled up to the castle and I jumped out. 

I walked near the other people in my year and house, seeing Malfoy stiffen at my appearance. "You look like shit, Potter," Malfoy told me. 

"Wow...I thought that I looked like a princess. Thank you for enlightening me, Pastry Puff." 

"Potter..." Snape called out, his arms crossed. 

I gave El a look and walked over to him. "Hello, Professor," I greeted. 

"My office. Now."

I followed him towards the dungeons, where I felt a sense of calm roll over me when I saw the place I called home. "I suppose you know about the trian ride." 

"Professor Lupin sent an owl to say that you and your brother were taken ill on the train ride, here." 

"It was the dementors, Sir," I deadpanned. "I had an asthma attack, but I used my special inhaler you made for me last year. It's empty though..." I reached and handed it him and watched as he grabbed a vial to replace the bottle that was empty. "I'm fine, though. Had chocolate. Even exchanged an insult with Malfoy. All good."

"I see that...Are you still interested in taking Intermediate Potions as well as Chemical Elements in Magic this year?" 

"Yes...to become an alchemist I need to know more."

"Very well. I've spoken to Professor McGongall about you moving towards year four of Intermediate Transfigurations in the middle of the year with your additional year three work." 

"Thank you, sir..." I was about to leave, then a thought hit me. "Sir...when the Dementor came in...I heard him..."

"Who?" he droned. 

" _Him._..Voldemort." 

Snape froze, his eyes turning towards me. "What did he say?" 

"I don't remember. But...he sounded...I think, happy?" 

"Dementors can cause you to feel the deepest and darkest emotions and moments in your life. Take heed, Potter. Come...it's time for the feast." 

I followed him, stopping to change. I grabbed my wand, curling my hair at the ends, and stuck my lacy green and black hat on my head as I walked towards my table, sitting next to El. "You alright?" he asked. 

"Yep. You?" 

"Perfect as a peach. Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..." Unlike Harry, I didnt praise everything Dumbledore said or did. Something always seemed off about him, like he had something else on his agenda about Harry. And me in particular.   
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises -- or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said. 

"On a happier note," he continued, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

I felt bad for Professor Snape. It was no secret that he wanted that position. But the way he looked at Professor Lupin told me that it was something else...something beyond anger. It was pure loathing-similiar how I felt to Parkinson. 

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties. " Our table dutifully clapped. Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

I ate all that I called as I chatted with the Carrows, Nott, and Zambini about the upcoming year. Once it was time for bed, I spun around my dungeon, collasping down on my favorite plush chair. "The Queen is back, bitches," I grinned, swinging my feet back and forth. Malfoy sent a look my way and sat on the other side. Slowly our friends scattered around us as we chatted before Gemma and her boyfriend and fellow Headboy Adrain shooed us off to bed. I changed into a silk tank top and shorts, braiding my hair. "Your hair is so pretty," Hestia told me. 

"Thank you..."

"Is it true you blew up your aunt?" Daphne asked. 

"I think Harry did it. But both of our tempers were running high," I told her, tying off my hair with a black ribbon. I laid back in my bed, and thought over what happened on the train. Turning over, I made sure to keep my lantern on. 


	24. Class Restarts

The first day of class was always the most exciting. I got up and changed into my Slytherin outfits. Flora and Hestia were pulling on their robes. I braided my hair back away from my face, and stick my robe into my knee high stocking. I was about to go into the common room and wait for El like I always did when I heard my name. 

"Hey, Potter! Wait up!"

I turned to see Daphne Greengrass running over, her blonde hair stick straight, and held back with a green headband. "Greengrass," I nodded. 

"Heading to breakfast?" 

"Um...sure. I need to get El." 

"Cool," she smiled and followed me out. I took a seat on a couch and she sat next to me. 

"Okay...what the hell is going on with you?" I asked. "The last two years you had been an utter cow to me and now you want to be buddy buddies?" 

Daphne turned red for a minute. "I know...And, I'm sorry. But lately, I can't stand to be around Pansy or Millicent. They're both utter cows!" 

"Tell me about it." 

"So...can we have a clean start?" 

"I pounded this for a minute. Okay, Greengrass. Clean slate."

"Making new friends?" El asked, seeing us. 

"Totally. Let's go. Greengrass, would you like to join us?" 

Our group waited for the Carrow Twins, and Nott as we walked to our table. We took a spot, and all began to eat. Zambini came over to join us. I saw Malfoy come in and pretend to faint and I saw red. 

"Hey, Potter!" shrieked Parkinson, a Slytherin girl. "Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooooo!" 

"What a bitch," Daphne sighed, eating her oatmeal. 

"Potter...you look better," Malfoy sneered taking a seat next to Zambini. 

"Really Pasty? At least I don't like a ghost."

"At least my hair is not the color of a raw tomato." 

"Gingers are beautiful. We're kissed my fire," I shot back. "Unlike pasty white boys with snow blonde hair. They're just kissed because they have no heart." 

"Better to have no heart than no soul." 

"Ouch. Original..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." El said, putting himself between us. "It's only the first day." 

Us third years gathered together and walked to class. I tried to distance myself from them. We first had muggle studies, then we had Divination. Our teacher, Professor Trelawney's eyes were huge behind her glasses. She was thin, and wore various rings and bangles. She started to give out prophencies like it was second nature. 

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing."

I grabbed my cup, watching as she filled it with my tea. I sat besides El in an arm chair, drinking my tea. I followed the instructions, handing him my cup as he handed mine. "Hmm...you will be very rich..." I told him, snickering. 

"Joys..." he hummed. 

"This is an eagle. You'll be a great leader one day."

"Fabulous...your turn...um..."

Professor Trelawney came over, asking for my cup. El handed it over, and we all watched her. "Mmm...a falcon...you have a dangerous enemy."

"Duh..." Daphne snorted. 

"Your leaves are divided into two parts...you have two paths to follow. A dove...you will have a great love, but an arrow is piercing it...he will betray you. AH!" She dropped my cup, chipping it. 

"What?" I asked, reaching out to pick it up. 

"Are you any relation to Harry Potter?" she asked. 

I looked up at her and blinked. "Yes...he's my brother, why?"

"Because you both share the same leaves...a grim...the omen of death."

"Well, great," I sighed. 

"There's a phoenix in your leaves...you must draw from your power within. You will be his weapon and his shield..." I pondered over the message as I collected my stuff to leave. I caught the professor looking at me to Malfoy then back at me, with suprise in her eyes. I gathered my stuff and walked out with El and Daphne. 

After class, we had lunch, then Care of Magical Creatures. I saw Harry come down the hill with Ron and Hermione in tow. Hagrid came out of his hut wearing his brown overcoat and Fang in tow. 

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

I walked up to the edge of the forest, freezing. In my mind, I was still in there with Harry watching Voldemort drink unicorn blood. 

"Potter?" Malfoy asked, eye brows raised and hands stuffed inside of his trouser pockets. 

"What?" I snapped, walking in with my head held high. 

We walked until we reached a paddock. "Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it -- make sure yeh can see -- now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books --"

"How?" Malfoy asked, his voice cold. 

"Eh?" Hagrid asked. 

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He withdrew his copy, as did everybody else. I grabbed mine, feeling it jump in my hands. 

"Hasn' -- hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen. The class all shook their heads. "Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look --" He took Hermione's copy, ripped off the Spellotape that bound it shut, and ran a giant finger down it's spine. The book shivered, falling open to lay quiet in his hands. 

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I -- I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione. 

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"  
  
"Oh my Merlin, shut up, Malfoy," I hissed loudly. Poor Hagrid looked downcasted.   
  
"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so - so yeh've got yer books an'...an'...now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on..."  
  
He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.   
  
"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him -"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry repeated. 

"Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you - "

"Malfoy, I swear to Merlin-" I growled. 

"Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock. 

And out came the most fascinating creature I've seen. It had the body of the horse with the head of an eagle. 

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at us. "Beau'iful, aren't they? "So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer. . . "  
No one seemed to want to from my house, but I jumped at the chance, heading straight for the fence. "Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. "I could hear Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle talking behind me, but I was too ecaptured to listen. "Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt. "

"Right -- who wants ter go first?"

"Me!" I told him, climbing over the paddok fense. 

"Any one else? Any one?" 

"I'll do it," said Harry," Harry told him. 

There was a sharp intake from the Gryffindors. "Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!"

Harry ignored them, joining me behind the fence. "Good man, Harry! And Magnolia! Let's see how yeh both get on with Buckbeak." 

Hagrud untied one of the chains and freeded the creature. I smiled at it. "Hello, lovely," I whispered, with the same admiration I treated Norbert with. 

"Magnolia...he seems to be focusing on you...Easy Harry...Don't blink too much..." I took a step forward, my eyes trained on Buckbeak. I moved one of his feet, scratching it on the ground. His eyes went from me to Harry, then back to me. "Magnolia...he seem's intent on you. Why don't you bow to him...then if he bows to her, then you do it Harry..." 

I kept eye contact, dropping to a deep cursty/bow. The Hiippogriff looked at me, then bent his front knees, sinking into a deep bow. Harry did the same when the Hippogriff straightened up. It took a minute before Buckbeak bowed back to him. 

I reached out a hand, and Buckbeat placed his beak in my hand. I rubbed it, laughing. "Look at tha-! Very good Magnolia! A real natural you are with him...Go on, Harry! Go touch his beak!" 

Harry inched towards me, petting the beak. "Righ' then, Harry, Magnolia," said Hagrid. "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him! "Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," said Hagrid, "an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that."

Harry climbed up first, then looked at me, offering me a hand. "Can I have a leg up?" I asked Hagrid. Hagrid came over, hoisting me up my leg as I grasped Harry's hand. Buckbeak was strong beneath me, his feathered body warm to the touch. 

"Go on, then!" roared Hagrid, slapping Buckbeak's hindquarters. With a yelp, I grabbed onto Harry's robe as twelve foot wings flapped open and we took off upwards. Harry looked like he wasn't having fun, but I was having a blast. When we landed, I didn't want it to be over. Hagrid helped me off as I grinned from ear to ear. 

"That was the most awesome thing I've ever done!" I told him as he chuckled. 

The rest of the class cautiously entered the paddock at our success. Then Malfoy happened. This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry to, hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it. . . I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the Hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a high pitched scream and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes. 

"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

"Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid, who had gone very white. "Someone help me -- gotta get him outta here -"

Then madness ensured. I stayed out of it, looking at Buckbeak as he looked at me with his large orange eyes. I bowed my head and to my delight he bowed his. I turned and went inside, El on my heels. 

 


	25. How Do You Solve a Problem like Malfoy and Boggart

After Malfoy's injury, I had to explain to Snape what happened during potions. I still took double potions, but I used one hour as a private study time. Snape charged me with taking Malfoy dinner that night and his homework. 

Walking into the infirmary, I nodded to Madam Pomfrey. I spotted the tall blonde in a bed, and walked over. Slamming down his books from Snape and a tray with dinner, I smirked at him. "Well, well, well..." 

"Come to check in on me, Potter?" he smirked. 

"No...came to drop off your Potions homework, as well as dinner." 

"Oh...here I thought you came to kiss it better," he smirked again. 

"Ew! Isn't that Parkinson's job," I told him. 

"No much on bedside manner, huh?" 

"Well, if you didn't act like a complete git all the time, maybe you wouldn't be in this mess...Any who...eat your supper and do your homework. I copied my notes from class for you that were in the book. You have an essay due on Friday." 

But the next day, I revisited him with more homework. And the next day, and the next until he returned to class on Thursday. Thursday, during breakfast, he sat across from me. He sat near me in class. We never talked because Parkinson was drooling all over him. 

How is it, Draco?" simpered Parkinson during Potions. "Does it hurt much?" 

"Yeah," said Malfoy, putting on a brave sort of grimace. But Harry saw him wink at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy had looked away. 

"Settle down, settle down," said Professor Snape idly. Things got really weird when it was time to make our potions, called a Shrinking Solution. 

"Sir," Malfoy called, "sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm --"

"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," said Snape without looking up. 

Ron went brick red. "There's nothing wrong with your arm," he hissed at Malfoy. 

Malfoy smirked across the table. "Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots. "  
  
Ron seized his knife, pulled Malfoy's roots toward him, and began to chop them roughly, so that they were all different sizes.   
  
"Professor," drawled Malfoy, "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir. "  
  
Snape approached their table, stared down his hooked nose at the roots, then gave Ron an unpleasant smile from beneath his long, greasy black hair. "Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley." 

"But, sir -!"   
  
Ron had spent the last quarter of an hour carefully shredding his own roots into exactly equal pieces. 

"Now," said Snape in his most dangerous voice. 

"Sir!" I called our raising my hand. "Would it make a difference if I went over to help Malfoy?" 

Snape contemplated it for a moment, giving me a nod. "Very well Miss Potter." 

Turning to Daphne and El, I gave them a hard glare. "Don't fuck with my potion." 

Getting up, I grabbed my books, and moved to sit next to Malfoy. Grabbing the shrivelfig, I skinned it with percision as I felt his pale eyes at my neck. I ignored him as I listened to him berate Hagrid and Harry. Then poor Neville's potion was a mistake, as always. 

"Hey, Harry," said Seamus Finnigan, leaning over to borrow Harry's brass scales, "have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning - they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted. "

That got me to drop my focus, looking up. "Where?" said Harry and Ron quickly. On the other side of the table, Malfoy looked up, listening closely. 

"Not too far from here," said Seamus, who looked excited. "It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course, she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone. "

"Pay attention," I told Malfoy, handing him the ingredients. 

"Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potters?" Malfoy asked us. 

"Yeah, that's right," said Harry offhandedly. 

"Totally down," I sighed. Then I saw Malfoy's mouth turned into a mean grin. 

"Of course, if it was me," he said quietly, "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him. "

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" said Ron roughly.   
  
"Don't you know, Potter?" breathed Malfoy, his pale eyes narrowed. I dropped my scales, looking at him.   
  
"Know what?" I snarled. 

Malfoy let out a low, sneering laugh. Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck," he said. "Want to leave it to the Dementors, do you? But if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Harry angrily, but at that moment Snape called, "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's..."

I turned back to my Potion with Malfoy leaning back in his chair as I did all the work. I blocked out the rest of the class, focusing on my potion and what Malfoy had said. 

Our class on Friday was Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was eager to know what we were going to be learning. First year, Quirell taught us about monsters as he stammered. Second year, Lockheart taught us how to duel with spells. And who knows what Lupin will do. I walked in a took a seat next to El and Daphne, who was very pleasent to be around. We had this class to ourselves, thank god. Gryffindors were annoying, Ravenclaw's were know-it-als, and Hufflepuffs were wimps. 

"Welcome, Class," Professor called out, at the front of the room. "If you could all gather your things and follow me. We'll be having class in the staffroom today."

We looked at each other and walked behind him in our groups. Surprisingly, we had two groups. Malfoy's and mine. When we arrived, I was surprised on what the staffroom looked like. It was empty, except for a few chairs and tables, and a rattling wardrobe. 

"Boggarts like dark and enclosed spaces. They could be in your wardrobes, the gaps beneath your beds, under the stairs, or even in your dungeons. Could anyone tell me what a Boggart is?"

"A shapeshifter," El called out. 

"Right. It takes the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most. But since they're so many of us, it will be confused. The charm that repels a Boggart is simple. After me, Riddikulus." 

"Riddikulus," our class droned out, bored. 

Lupin looked a little crest fallen at our boredem. "What finishes the Bogart is laughter. You need to force it to assume the shape you find amusing. Mr. Malfoy, you first..."

I grinned at what Malfoy was afraid of. It was a Hippogriff. "Riddikulus!" he cried out, the boggart transforming to to a rocking horse. We each had a turn, all of us laughing at each other's. El was before me and his turned into his father I've only seen pictures off. The tattoo of a serphant and a skull clear as day.

"Riddikulus," El said, and his father turned suddenly was wearing makeup, heels, a feathered boa, and a dress. 

I stepped forward. The Boggart regarded me, and then...Crack! There was a wild looking man with tattoos over his body, longish greasy looking hair, and yellowed teeth with wide eyes. He had shackles around his wrist, and then he seized towards me with a yell. In an instant, everybody shouted in fear as Sirius Black ran towards me. I shouted, falling down as I scooted away, Malfoy's message clear in my mind. 

I scrambled for my wand inside of my robe inner pocket, then a blonde was there in front of me. "Riddikulus!" Malfoy shouted, watching the Boggart shrink away into a mouse. 

He didn't look at me, and nobody said anything as El and Daphne helped me up. "You okay?" he asked, brushing me off. 

"Yeah..." I said, still suprised that Malfoy jumped to my rescue. 

"Um...well, done, class. Five points to Slytherin for Mr. Malfoy's bravery in helping Miss Potter." 

As our class readied to leave, I was gathering up my bag with my things. As my group of friends passed, I kept my head down. "Thanks," I whispered to Malfoy passing by. One thing for sure...Malfoy helped me. Why? 


	26. Dangers Around Every Corner

September flew by and soon it was October. During the rest of the month, classes seemed to be interesting. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, most people loved Lupin and his teachings. I, on one hand, felt that something was off with the professor. Just the way he looked at me, and then when I saw him looking at Harry in the hallways. Malfoy despised him, but he hated everyone. I still don't know why he helped me, but we haven't spoken of it since. 

Potions seemed to be tense for the Gryffindors. Apparently, Neville's Boggart turned into Snape, then was defeated by Snape wearing lady's clothing. Every time that Lupin's name was mentioned, Snape's glare turned more deadly than ever. 

Care of Magical Creatures became dull and lame. Nobody particular liked it. And as for Divination with Professor Trelawney, she kept looking at me then at Malfoy, with pity in her eyes. There was no way that Malfoy was my one true love. We hated each other. But soon, October rolled around and it was time for Quidditch. I've played since last years when I was brave enough to try out. I was also the only girl on the team. When I first tried out, I got laughed at. Then I proved myself by scoring as many goals as Flint could, performing risky moves that would knock almost anybody off their brooms. I was fearless, quick, and had a tough attitude. 

After Quidditch practice, I walked back down to the dungeons to see many people scattered around talking. "What's up?" I asked El. 

"Our first Hogsmead trip," he mentioned. "Halloween." 

This dampened my mood. I knew what Snape would say if I asked him to sign my form, so I didn't bother. As the trip increased, and the memory of what happened at home, my mood soured even more. I was picking fights with anybody, I was cruel, I was nasty, and I was merciless on the Quidditch practice field, which landed me a detention with my favorite professor. 

"Sir..." I called out, seeing him in front of his cauldron, string a potion. I laid my detention parchment on his desk, setting down my bag. 

"What did you do know, Potter?" he asked. 

"Well...I could've pushed a second year off of his broom during Quidditch try-outs. Flint kept me of course." 

"Those papers need grading..." he droned out.

"Fan-tastic," I grumbled, grabbing my quill and the bottle of red ink on his desk. 

"You're in a sour mood, Potter. Shouldn't you be rejoicing in going to Hogsmead with the rest of your class?" 

"I would if I was going. Things blew up at home and our permission forms didn't get signed. I mean...literally blew up. Like screaming, our 'aunt' getting blown up, Harry about to go nuclear, and both of us running away." I saw a hint of anger in Snape's black eyes. "Don't worry sir. I'm sure I can find something to pass the time before the Halloween feast." 

The next morning, I avoided everybody I could. During breakfast, I kissed El goodbye, and found Harry lingering in the Entrance Hall. "So, Brother-Dearest. Wanna hang out?"

Harry smiled, and I knew he felt less lonely. "Sure. What should we do?"

"Storm the castle? Let's go to the tower..." We walked up the Fat Lady Portrait. 

"Password?" she asked, jerking out of a doze. 

"I got this..." I grinned at Harry, smiling evilly at the portrait. "Fortuna Major." 

She gasped, glaring at me as she opened. Harry and I stepped in, only to be bombarded by a small, blonde haired boy, rushing up to us. "Harry! Harry! Hi, Harry!" It was Colin Creevey, a second year who was deeply in awe of Harry and never missed an opportunity to speak to him, who always was trying to take our pictures. 

"Aren't you going to Hogsmeade, Harry? Why not? Hey -" Colin looked eagerly around at his friends - "you can come and sit with us, if you like, Harry! Your sister too!"  
  
"Er -no, thanks, Colin," said Harry, who wasn't in the mood to have a lot of people staring avidly at the scar on his forehead. "We - We've got to go to the library, got to get some work done. "

I grabbed Harry, pulling him out of the tower. "Wanna go raid the kitchens?" I asked him, feeling peckish. 

"Race ya," Harry grinned as he raced down the stone steps. I laughed, following him, but we both ran into Filch. 

"What are you two doing?" Filch snarled suspiciously.   
  
"Nothing," said Harry truthfully, as I snickered behind him. 

"Nothing!" spat Filch, his jowls quivering unpleasantly. "A likely story! Sneaking around on your own - why aren't you in Hogsmeade buying Stink Pellets and Belch Powder and Whizzing Worms like the rest of your nasty little friends?"  
  
Harry and I both shrugged. 

"Well, get back to your common rooms where you belong!" snapped Filch, and he stood glaring until Harry had passed out of sight. 

I grabbed Harry, pulling him up another staircase, both of us laughing loudly in the empty hallways. "I know! Let's go to the Owlery and chill out for a minute!" 

"Okay!" Harry called out behind him. We reached another corridor, both of us taking off, when another voice stopped us.   
  
"Harry? Magnolia?"

Harry and I stopped, doubling back to see Professor Lupin, looking around his office door.   
  
Harry doubled back to see who had spoken and met Professor Lupin, looking around his office door.   
  
"What are you two doing?" said Lupin, though in a very different voice from Filch. "Where are Ron and Hermione and your friends?"

"Hogsmeade," said Harry, in a would-be casual voice. 

"Ah," said Lupin. He considered Harry and I for a moment. "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a Grindylow for our next lesson. "

"A what?" Harry asked. 

I followed Lupin in, with nothing better to do. "Water demon, Harry," I explained, looking at the tiny creature in the glass tank that was pulling faces. I stuck my tongue out at him as I looked around Lupin's office.   
  
"Magnolia is correct. We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the Kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle. " The Grindylow bared its green teeth at me and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in a corner. 

"Cup of tea?" Lupin said, looking around for his kettle. "I was just thinking of making one. "

"All right," said Harry awkwardly. 

"Sure," I nodded. 

Lupin tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout. "Sit down," Lupin gestured, taking the lid off a dusty tin. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid - but I daresay you've both had enough of tea leaves?"

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked.   
  
"Professor McGonagall told me. And I heard one of the fellow Slytherins talking about it," said Lupin, passing Harry a chipped mug of tea, then one to me. "You're not worried, are you?"

"No," said Harry. 

"Why should we be? It's nothing particular new. Besides, it's all hogwash if you ask me. Me, fall in love with somebody? Please..." 

"Magnolia tea leaves said that she was going to fall in love with somebody that will betray her," Harry explained to him. "Also that she will be somebody's shield and sword." 

"You know that the only people I like are you, El, and Snape. Sometimes your friends. Besides, don't worry about my love life, Brother-Dearest." 

"Anything worrying you, Harry?" Lupin asked.   
  
"No," Harry lied. I always knew when he was lying. "You know that day we fought the Boggart?"  
  
"Yes," said Lupin slowly. 

"Why didn't you let me fight it?" Harry asked abruptly. 

Lupin raised his eyebrows. 

"I would have thought that was obvious, Harry," he said, sounding surprised. 

Harry, who had expected Lupin to deny that he'd done any such thing, was taken aback. 

"Why?" he asked.

"Well," said Lupin, frowning slightly, "I assumed that if the Boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort. "I blinked in suprise. The only person dared to say that name was me, my brother, and Dumbledore. "Clearly, I was wrong," said Lupin, still frowning at Harry. "But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined that people would panic. Then I was waiting for Magnolia's to change, and I thought differently. "

"Whoa..." I told him. "You thought Harry's would turn to Voldemort, but you didn't think of mine? Why? And you..." I turned to Harry, studying him. "I know you...and I know that he doesn't scare you. Me, maybe, but not you. So, what did you think of?"   
  
"I -- I remembered those Dementors. "

"I see," said Lupin thoughtfully. "Well, well...I'm impressed. " He smiled slightly at the look of surprise on Harry's and my face. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is - fear. Very wise, Harry. And you, Magnolia. I've seen you in class. You're fearless. But the Boggart turned into Sirius Black. That suggests that you fear of what could hurt you or your brother. "

"You're wrong..." I snapped, my eyes filled green fire. "About me. Harry is afraid of fear. But me? I'm afraid of nothing, but the things that could rip my family apart. Harry is all that I have in this world. Without him, I'm alone. So, of course, I'm going to afraid of a mass murdered coming after us. And just to be clear...my brother is a great wizard. He's survived Voldemort on three occasions and lived to tell the tale. So, he could handle a stupid Boggart in a cupboard."    
  
"So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the Boggart?" said Lupin shrewdly, grinning at me.   
  
"Well...yeah," Harry blushed. He was suddenly feeling a lot happier. "Professor Lupin, you know the Dementors -"

A knock interuppted, and I was suprised to see my favorite teacher step in when Lupin called out, "Come in." Snape carried a goblet, stopping at the sight of Harry, and then to me. "Ah, Severus," said Lupin, smiling. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"

Snape set down the smoking goblet, his eyes wandering between me, Harry, and Lupin.  "I was just showing Harry and Magnolia my Grindylow," said Lupin pleasantly, pointing at the tank. 

"Fascinating," said Snape, without looking at it. "You should drink that directly, Lupin. "

"Yes, Yes, I will," said Lupin. 

"I made an entire cauldron-ful," Snape continued. "If you need more. "

"I should probably have some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus."

"Not at all," said Snape, but there was a look in his eye Harry didn't like. He backed out of room like the giant bat I thought he was. 

The dots began to connect together in my head. The cauldron during my detention. The same smells. Know, my mind was wondering what was brewing inside of that goblet that Lupin held in his hands. Harry, on the other hand, looked suspicious and fearful. "Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me," he said. "I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex. " He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. "Pity sugar makes it useless," he added, taking a sip and shuddering.   
  
"Why -?" Harry began. Lupin looked at him and answered the unfinished question.   
  
"I've been feeling a bit off-color," he said. "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it. "

Professor Lupin took another sip and I saw Harry flinch. "Professor Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts," he blurted out.   
  
"Really?" said Lupin, looking only mildly interested as he took another gulp of potion.   
  
"Some people reckon -" Harry hesitated, then plunged recklessly on, "some people reckon he'd do anything to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. "  
  
Lupin drained the goblet and pulled a face. "Harry, that's stupid. Why would he do that? That's worst than the theory you had of him trying to kill you first year while playing Quidditch," I chided. 

"Disgusting," he said. "Well, Harry, Magnolia, I'd better get back to work. See you at the feast later. "  
  
"Right," said Harry, putting down his empty teacup. 

"Alrighty, then..." I nodded, placing my tea cup on the small table. 

Later, when everybody returned, I lounged on my bed with El laying crosswise from me. "So, how was it?"

"Extremely dull without you there..." El sighed. "I did get you something...a lovely makeup kit."

"Make-up?" I asked, wrinking my nose. 

"I know...but we're thirteen now. Time to start caring of what we look like. No better time for it than a Halloween party." 

"Maybe next time," I smiled. I was about to get off, when I noticed a box on my night table. "El, did you get me this?" I asked, grabbing the box. 

"No...what is it?" 

"Let's find out," I shrugged, wrapping the box. "Oh my Merlin?!" 

"Whoa..." Pulling it out, there was a necklace nestled inside with two snakes holding up a green emerald. 

"Is there a note?" 

"No..." I told him. 

"Maybe it's from a secret admirer..."

"Okay...very funny. Stop with the charades." 

"I'm not playing. I didn't buy you that." 

I began to blush. "Well, somebody did! First year it was the charm for my charm bracelet, then it was a silver hairbrush. Not this?"

"See...secret admirer. Well then...time for fun," El got up, grabbing his robes. "Our feast awaits." 

I walk to the great hall, El, telling him about my day. "I swear...Lupin and Snape have history. Juicy, juicy, history. And the potion, it's not what what I know. It's something different." 

"Well, did he drink it?"

"Yep."

"Well, anything happen? Foaming at the mouth, spasms?"

"Nope."

"Huh-lame," El sighed, taking his spot at our table. The great hall was decorated for Halloween. Pumpins had candles inside of them, cloud of fluttering bats were flying above our heads, and there were many orange flaming streamers. The food was delicious as always. When dinner was over with, us Slytherins made our way back down to our dungeon. We stopped at the wall, freezing when Malfoy said the word. "Basilisk." 

Nothing happened. We all took turns saying the password, but the stone wall to our entrance didn't open. "What is going on?" I asked. Looking closely, I saw that there were scratches. "All Slytherins need to report to the Great Hall, now!" Gemma called out. "Move it!"

We turned and headed towards the great hall to see everybody gathered around each other. "The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts." Dumbledore paused was about to leave the hall, before turning back. "Oh, yes, you'll be needing..." With one casual wave of his hand, and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls. Another wave of the wand, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags. "Sleep well..."

Grabbing El's arm, I hauled him off over towards my brother. "Okay...what the hell is going on?" 

Harry lowered this voice. "The Fat Lady was gone from her portrait, and it was ripped to shreds. She had that Sirius Black did it." I froze, and remembered the scratches on the stone wall outside of my dormitory. That meant that Sirius Black was here. That meant that the danger was inside of our castle. That it was watching us...it was right around the corner. 


	27. Little Pigs, Let Me In

Harry, Hermione, El, Ron, and I migrated towards a corner with our sleeping bags. Percy shouted out that we had ten minutes before lights went out. As we prepared to lay down on the ground, fully clothed, Hermione looked around the room, anxious. "Do you think Black's still in the castle?" she asked, whispering. 

"Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be," Ron said, shaking out his sleeping back. 

"It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know," said Hermione as they climbed fully dressed into their sleeping bags and propped themselves on their elbows to talk. "The one night we weren't in the tower..."

"I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run," said Ron. "Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here. "

"There were scratches on the stone wall guarding Slytherin," I informed them. I had left my hair down all day, and I wished I wouldv'e thought to brought a hair tie or a ribbon with me so I could braid it. 

Hermione shuddered. As we climbed into our bags, people around us were muttering the same questions:  "How did he get in?" 

"Maybe he knows how to Apparate," said a Ravenclaw a few feet away, "Just appear out of thin air, you know. "

"Disguised himself, probably," said a Hufflepuff fifth year. 

"He could've flown in," suggested Dean Thomas. 

"Honestly, am I the only person who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, A History?" Hermione wondered out loud.    
  
"Probably," said Ron. "Why?"

"I read it," I shrugged. "The castle is protected by more than walls. Enchantments, and what not. Nobody can apparate just inside the castle, you know?" 

"Plus the Dementors woudln't be fooled by a dugise. They're guarding every single enterance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in too. And Filch knows all the passages, they'll have them covered..." 

"The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

The candles were out , and the only light was coming from the ghosts. I didn't sleep at all that night. I tossed and turned, and kept thinking about Black bursting through the door and killing Harry and I in my sleep. Once every hour, a teacher would reappear in the hall to check that everything was quiet. Around three o'clock in the morning, many of the students fell asleep, including El. I turned over to see Harry still wide awake. He turned over to me, and we shuffled closer together in our sleeping bags. A door unlocked and footsteps came in. They were heavy, but light. Turning my head a bit, I could see Dumbledore's long robes. Looking over, I could see Ron and Hermione also having a hard time sleeping. When Percy and Dumbledore came over, we all pretended to be sleeping, but listened. 

"Any sign of him, Professor?" asked Percy in a whisper. 

"No. All well here?"

"Everything under control, sir. "

"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow. "

"And the Fat Lady, sir?"

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr Filch restore her. "

I heard the door of the hall creak open again, and more footsteps, and the sound of heavy swishing robes, and I immediently knew who it was. "Headmaster?" It was Snape. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either except scratches on the stones."

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched..."

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger. "

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape. 

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next. "

I turned over slightly so I was on my back with my head pointed near the men. "You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before -- ah -- the start of term?" asked Snape, in a more quiet tone of voice. 

"I do, Severus," said Dumbledore, and there was something like warning in his voice. 

"It seems -- almost impossible -- that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed --"

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," said Dumbledore, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn't reply. "I must go down to the Dementors," said Dumbledore. "I said I would inform them when our search was complete. "

"Didn't they want to help, sir?" said Percy.   
  
"Oh yes," said Dumbledore coldly. "But I'm afraid no Dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am Headmaster. "

Percy looked slightly abashed. Dumbledore left the hall, walking quickly and quietly. Snape stood for a moment, watching the headmaster with an expression of deep resentment on his face; then he left as well. 

I turned to my head to see Harry looking at the starry ceiling. Something was going on between Snape, a mystery person, and Dumbledore. It was one of the many mysteries I decided that I needed to solve to protect Harry. 

The next morning, we were freed from the great hall, but all what everybody would talk about was Sirius Black. Apparently, the Fat Lady was replaced by Sir Coadogan and his fat gray pony and the Gryffindor's hated him. Harry begged me to find out the passwords, so I had to write them down for him once I figured them out. 

But the strange thing was that the Professors kept to me and Harry like glue. Snape, surprisingly, kept finding excuses for giving me detention, even though I didn't really deserve it. But I couldn't argue, so I spent my days, and evenings sorting potion ingredients, grading, making demonstration potions, testing student potions, and tidying up his cabinet. El, also kept to me like glue, the only one of us having defensive training. 

It was when Flint told us the news that the first game won't be us against Gryffindor, but Hufflepuff against Gryffindor. "But, we've got to play!" I argued, following him off of the pratice play. 

"Look Potter. I know you have some sick reasons to beating your brother, but our seeker is still recovering and besides, the weather is supposed to be shit." 

"But Hufflepuff sucks..." I whined. 

"They got a new captain and seeker...Diggory." 

"Diggory? Who's that?"

"Some posh boy who's daddy works for the ministry. But save that rage Potter. We'll need it." 

The day before the match seemed to be any other. Snape taught DADA, which I was happy because I felt like something was off about Lupin. Then he kept going on and on about werewolves, which all of us Slytherins were bored to tears. 

Then the day of the match came. I wore my Slytherin Sweater, warm stockings, a jeans, my green scarf, and a black pea coat, with a green and white stocking cap. Rain splattered down on us as thunder roared. I saw Harry and the Gryffindors stagger onto the field, followed by the Hufflepuffs in their yellow robes. As soon as Madam Hooch gave the whistle, they were off. I gripped the wall infront of me as I watched my brother fly off. The weather continued to get worse and worse as the game rolled on. "Maggie, he'll be fine. Let's get out of here," El begged, teeth chattering. 

"No," I simply said, gripping the wall tighter. 

Lightening flashed and in the reflection of the clouds, I saw a giant dog in the sky. Looking out in the field, I felt my chest tighten as the fear coursed through me. Maybe Lupin was right. I did worry about what could hurt Harry. But he had to understand that he was my brother and I loved him. We were all what we had in this world. I saw Harry go for the Snitch, but to my horror I saw hundreds of Dementors rush upon him. My head began to ache as I staggered on the stands. "Maggie?" El asked seeing my face turn white. 

Then I heard that chilling voice.  _You'll be my harold!_ I clasped my hands over my ears as I fell to the ground. I tried to block out the sounds that i was hearing. I could hear people shriek, but all I could hear was that voice. The dementors were affecting me. All the pain, the anger, and the fear I felt, I just let it go. Gathering up all the air in my lungs, I opened my mouth and let out a horrendous scream. 

I didn't know how much time had passed, but I stayed on the cold concrete of the stands as I kept my hands over my ears. I couldn't feel my hands or my toes. I just wanted the voice to stop. "Miss Potter...it's okay...they're gone...Miss Potter....Magnolia," I heard. Opening my eyes, I saw Dumbledore, Snape, and McGongall standing near me. The stands were empty, minus those three and El behind them, looking worried. 

"Dementors...Harry..." I chattered. 

"Harry took a fall, but he's alright. He's in the infirmary getting the proper care and rest," Dumbledore explained. "The Dementors left." 

"S-s-so cold," I shivered. 

"Let's get you warmed up," Dumbledore told me, helping me up. 

"I-I-I s-s-saw it," I told them, my teeth shattering. "The...grim..." 

Dumbledore and Snape looked to the sky, then back at me. I was escorted to the infirmary, where I saw my brother surrounded by Gryffindors. 

"H-H-Harry," I chocked out, trying to get to him. 

"He's conscious. Come, we must get you warmed up," Madam Pomfrey told me, scooting me towards the changing curtain. I was dressed in a warm sweater, warm woolen pants, and wool socks, tucked into a bed with the warmest of blankets, and hot water bottles. Yet my teeth still chattered as I buried myself underneath the blankets. 

"Magnolia!" I heard Harry shout, shuffling over. "Are you aright? What happened?" 

"H-h-hypothermia," I explained. "T-t-the dementors. I couldn't take it no more...I snapped." 

"Your sister will be alright, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey expained. "As soon as she warms up and her body regulates her normal temperature." 

"H-h-how was the game? D-d-did you win?" 

Harry's face turned sour. "No...Diggory caught the snitch. He tried to ask for a rematch, but they won fair and square. My Nimbus...it got smashed against the Weeping Willow..."

My heart fell to the pit of my stomach. "I-I-I'm sorry, Harry. That sucks."

"Yeah...budge up," Harry told me, pushing me to the edge of the twin mattress. Crawling in, he pulled me against his body, and I sighed as I felt his warmth. 

"Oh...that feels wonderful...Did you see it? The grim in the sky?" 

Harry stiffened, "Yeah. I did."

"Something is plotting against us, Harry. Those dementors attacked for a reason..."

"And we're going to figure it out, huh?"

"That and the other mysteries in the world," I shrugged. 


	28. I'm Up to No Good

My body temperature slowly climbed it and my teeth stopped chattering. I was released a day before Harry, and I could see that he felt defeated. I still shivered once and a while, my body still recovering from the shock. I stayed around the Slytherin Common Room fireplace. I went to try and cheered Harry up, but I could tell he had a alot on his mind. 

"What's troubling you?" I asked him, sitting on his bed in the infirmary. 

"The Dementors...I know what I heard...it was our mum..." 

"What?" I asked. 

"She was begging for our lives. That night..."

I reached forward, grabbing his hand, and squeezing it. I had no words. "So...I still heard Voldemort. And you know what terrifies me? Maybe the prophency means that I will be his weapon and shield. I mean, I am in Slytherin. And I do carry a yew wood wand which calls to the dark arts. Harry-"

"No. You're in Slytherin because you're smart, and strong, and ambitious. You want something, and you take it. You're not like him. You care...for me and for El. I heard our mum's dying words. She offered up her own life to save ours. Voldemort just killed her like it was simple. But that's not you." 

"You're right. This has been a crazy weekend..."

Class resumed on Monday, and my whole house minus El talked about how Harry fell off his broom. I remained slilent, plotting my next move. The Dementors caused a weakness in me to appear. And that pissed me off. Not to mention, Harry's spirits were down in the sewers. After DADA with a returned Lupin, I returned to go to the dungeons to figure out my next move in this ongoing chess game, when he called out to me. 

"Magnolia, a word...?" 

Sighing, I gave El a look that said, "Save me" and I walked up to Lupin's door. "Yes?"

"How are you feeling. I talked to Harry earlier and he seemed-"

"Sad, miserable, down-trodden? Yeah. That will happen when your broom gets smashed into a living tree and you hear the screams of our dead mother. As for me, having a nervous breakdown and almost freezing to death is never fun. So, it's been a really shitty weekend if you ask me."

Lupin blinked. "You seem on edge...is this about Harry?"

"Yes! Everything is about Harry to me! Maybe it's also about the fact that a serial killer wants me and my brother dead. Dementors cause me to have panic attacks. And I hear Voldemort's voice every time gets close to me. And the things he says scare me because of my tea leaves Trelawney read on the first day of class. So, forgive me for being on edge!" 

"Like I told your brother, the Dementors affect you and Harry worse because there are horrors in both of your pasts that others don't have." 

"Do you think I'm evil?" I asked. 

Lupin blinked at me. "Magnolia...why would you ask me if I thought you were evil." 

"Because right before Voldemort killed my mum, he talked about the plans he had for me. That's what I hear. And I'm in Slytherin..."

"Being in Slytherin doesn;t mean that you are marked for evilness. It just means that you are smart, quick-witted, and ambitious that will do whatever it takes to get what you want. The way I see you is that you are a bright, smart, girl with a fierce attitude that will stop at nothing to protect the ones that are blessed to have your love. There's an old saying that the windows to the soul are the eyes. And I can tell in your eyes that when you do care, you care deeply. But you hide yourself behind walls so you won't get hurt."

"Armor. Eliphas calls it my hard, glossy, armor," I sniffed, touched at his words. "It's just that so many teachers look down at me, and I wonder if I'm letting the memory of my parents down..."

"You aren't!" Lupin said in a rush. "Your parents would be so proud of you. You are at the top of your class, well above Hermione Granger, and are headed for great things." 

My lips quirked up in a smile. "Thanks...How do you fight off Demetors?" 

Lupin quriked his own smile. "Interesting enough...your brother asked the same question."

"Will you teach me? Will you help us?" I asked. 

Lupin's smile grew wider. "Of course...but like I told Harry, it would be after the holidays." 

With that promise, I felt better. Christmas was around the corner, and as was the second Hogsmead trip. 

I hung around the library, reading a book, when my two knights dropped in on me. "Hello, my fair maiden," George smiled. 

"How lovely you look today! All pink and no white!" Fred grinned. 

"Boys...what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We offer our favorite pranking student and accomplish a Christmas present." 

"Early?" I asked, allowing them to pull me up from my chair and down to an empty shelf. 

They handed me a parchment and I looked at it confused. "What's this?" 

"Our secret to success."

"Explain."

"You see, my fair Magnolia, our first year we were young and innocent once..." George expained. 

"Yeah, right," I snorted, rolling my eyes. 

"Seriously! We were...so, we got in trouble with Filch and we couldn't help but noticed a drawer he had in his when he was threatening us." 

"And low and behold, we found this!" 

"So, what is it?"

"A map...all you have to say is the magic words and you could see anybody around in the whole school and where they are going. So, you could happen to sneak out persay..."

"And cause mischeif..."

"What are the magic words?" I asked, grinning. I raced to find Harry, running into him. "Harry! Come with me, quick!" 

I grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him in an empty classroom. "Look at what George and Fred gave me for Christmas!" 

"What is it...it looks like blank parchement." 

"It's not just parchement. It's a map. A magical map that will show us secret enterences, passage ways, and shows us who is walking about the castle! Look all I have to say are the magic words. I solemnly swear I am up to no good..." Like clockwork, the front of the map came to life and I showed it Harry. 

"The Mauader's Map..." Harry breathed out. "Look!" 

I looked down and we could see footprints with Dumbledore pacing back and forth in his ffoce, Mrs. Norris on the second floor, and Peeves the Poltergiest bouching around in the trophy room. "And here is the passage way that will take us to Honeydukes in Hogsmead..." I grinned. "These three Filch doesn't know about according to the Weasley twins." 

"Wicked...Who are Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs?" 

"No idea...the creators? Maurders whatever that means...so, we going or not?" I held out my hand and Harry quickly placed his in mine and we were off. "Dissendium," I whispered to a statue, allowing passage to the tunnel. "Lumos..." I whispered, watching my wand tip glow so we won't hit or run into anything. 

I led us down the passage way, watching as two set of footprints walked down as it read our names. Ten minutes later, we came to the foot of worn steps, which rose out of sight above us. I looked at Harry, the started to climb the stairs as quietly as I could. Harry followed, and we were in a cellar that were full of wooden crates and boxes. We hid until the coast was clear, and climbed more stairs up and we were behind the counter at Honeydukes. "Mischeif Managaged," I told the map, tucking it back in my back pocket of my jeans. I left Harry to his friends, and moved onto El and Daphne who looked susprised I was here. 

"You little daredevel! How did you get here?" 

I expained about the map. "Those two boys love me."

"Tell me you're not going to turn it in," El smirked. 

"Merlin, no! Why would I do that? Think of all that I could do..."

"That worries me, but come on. Let's have some fun."

We shopped around for new clothes, some makeup since most girls in our year were experimenting with the stuff now, and then finally, we landed at the Three Broomsticks. El and I got a mug of butterbeer, and I spotted Harry. I raised my mug at him, winking. Harry raised his in response, grinning like a mad man. 

The door open, the cold wind rustling my hair away from my hair. I saw them, and took a dive for underneath the table. El glanced down and stiffened as he caught Hermione's eye. I could see Harry underneath their table as McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick, and Fudge. "A small gillywater -" said the barmaid. 

"Mine," McGonagall's said.  

"Four pints of mulled mead -"

"Ta, Rosmerta," said Hagrid. 

"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella -"  
  
"Mmm!" said Professor Flitwick, smacking his lips. 

"So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister. "

"Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear," said Fudge's voice. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us... "

I gagged. It sounded like Fudge was flirting. Super gross. "Well, thank you very much, Minister. "I kept my mouth quiet as I rested my back against El's legs. "So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" came Madam Rosmerta's voice. 

"What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"

"I did hear a rumor," admitted Madam Rosmerta. 

"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" said Professor McGonagall exasperatedly. 

"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" whispered Madam Rosmerta. 

"I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly. 

"You know that the Dementors have searched the whole village twice?" said Madam Rosmerta, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away. . . It's very bad for business, Minister. "  
  
"Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do," said Fudge uncomfortably. "Necessary precaution...unfortunate, but there you are...I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore - he won't let them inside the castle grounds. "

"I should think not," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

"Hear, hear!" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground.

"All the same," demurred Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse. . . We all know what Black's capable of. . . "

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought...I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead. "

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst?" Madam Rosmerta asked, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"

"I certainly do," said Fudge. 

"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here - ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

I reared up, hitting my head on the underside of the table. Sirus Black and my father were...friends?! 

"Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course - exceptionally bright, in fact - but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers -"

"I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money. "  
  
"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" chimed in Professor Flitwick. "Inseparable!"  
  
"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry and Magnolia. They both have no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him. "

I felt a rush of confusion wash over me. Sirius Black was our godfather? He was my dad's best man at their wedding?! 

"Worse even than that, m'dear..." Fudge continued, dropping his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm. "  
  
"How does that work?" said Madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat. 

"An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find - unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta. 

"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself...and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself. "

"He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta. 

"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," said Professor McGonagall darkly. "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who. "

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"

"He did," said Fudge heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed-" My breath began to quicken as tears pricked my eyes. My body felt like it was on fire. 

"Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta.   
  
"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter and Magnolia. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it -"

I bit my tongue as tears of pure rage fell down my face. That-bastard-killed my family. He betrayed them...caused their death. He cursed Harry and me to this god awful life. We could've been safe if he hadn't turned sides. My armor began to crack and I felt it. Down to the deep core of my soul and heart. I wanted to scream. I wanted to roar. I wanted Sirius to meet his death by the Dementors, or even my own wand. I wanted revenge. 

I remained underneath the table, breating ragged breaths as my mind whirled. At that moment, I didn't care of the promise I made Mr. Weasley. I never break my promises, but I wanted revenge for Harry. For my mum and dad. And for myself. My body shook with a pure hot rage I have never felt before.   
  
"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet.   
  
"Shh!" said Professor McGonagall.   
  
"I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry and Magnolia from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got them outta the ruins, poor little things, with a great slash across his forehead, a piece ripped from her chest, an' their parents dead...an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared. 

"Hagrid, please!" said Professor McGonagall. "Keep your voice down!"

"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, 'Give Harry and Magnolia ter me, Hagrid, I'm their godfather, I'll look after them -' Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry and Magnolia there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says.   
  
"I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him.   
  
"But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? I bet he'd've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' son! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore... "

I was feeling constricted as Hagrid finished his side of the story on that blasted day. El must of sensed my distress, reaching hand down to place it on my shoulder. "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!" Madam Rosmerta said.   
  
"Alas, if only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew -another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself. "  
  
"Pettigrew...that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" said Madam Rosmerta. 

"Hero-worshipped Black and Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I - how I regret that now..." She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold.   
  
"There, now, Minerva," said Fudge kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses - Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later - told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens..."

Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, "Stupid boy...foolish boy...he was always hopeless at dueling...should have left it to the Ministry..."  
  
"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands -I'd've ripped him limb -from -limb," Hagrid growled. 

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," said Fudge sharply. "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I - I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him...a heap of bloodstained robes and a few - a few fragments-"  
  
Fudge's voice stopped abruptly. There was the sound of five noses being blown. 

"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," said Fudge thickly. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since. "

They finally left, and I looked at Harry, my eyes burning at the spot on his forehead. Harry looked stunned at the information bomb. I jumped up from under my table, grabbing my map as I raced back to school. I needed to curse. I needed scream. I needed an outlet for my rage. 


	29. Fury and Fire

I raced back the tunnel, finally losing it. I let my head fly back and screamed. My fists were clenched and my heart felt a new type of pain. It was worst than I felt with the Durselys. It was different from how I felt about most of my housemates. I screamed, and screamed, collasping onto my knees. I eventually walked back to my Common Room, to angry to eat anything. I stormed back in, and found the picture book. Most of the dorm was empty. In a fit of rage, I tore my trunk apart, snatching my wand. I was going to hunt him down like a dog myself and take care of this probem. I heard the door open, and saw El racing towards me. 

"Magnolia!" he yelled, seizing my left hand and holding it in a tight grip. 

"No! Let me go!" I roared, trying to wrench my hand away from his. 

"No. You're going to get yourself killed. Calm down, Magnolia!" 

"No! Let me go, god-dammit! Let me fucking go!" I screamed. 

El brought my arms agaisnt my chest, forcing me to drop my wand. He seized my back against his chest, keeping me in a tight grip. I continued to scream and curse at him until I collasped in a puddle of tears. "I got you...I got you..." he whispered. 

He placed a rough kiss on my head, keeping me locked against him. "He killed them." 

"Not inadvertly, but yeah..." 

"He needs to pay," I chocked out. 

"And he will."

I didn't sleep. I stayed awake, staring at a burning candle on my night table. I was a walking zombie, fueled by rage. 

Grabbing my map, I found the quickest way to the Gryffindor Tower from my Dungeon, entering with the knowledge of the password. Walking in, I quickly made my way to the boy's domirotry, seeing Harry sitting in an arm chair with Ron and Hermione. Harry looked exhausted, but by their eyes, I looked worse than he did. 

"Maggie...you look exhausted. Did you sleep at all?" Hermione asked, making room for me. 

"No," I answered, my voice hoarse from crying and screaming all night long. 

I stared at the fire, watching the flames lick up. "You both really don't look well, you know," Hermione said, peering anxiously at our faces. 

I turned to Harry, and I knew that he could hear what I was thinking with my eyes.  _We're going to get this son of a bitch._  
  
His eyes harden at the message, and squared his shoulders a bit. "We're fine," said Harry.   
  
"Maggie, Harry, listen," said Hermione, exchanging a look with Ron, "you both must be really upset about what we heard yesterday. I saw you under the tabl, Maggie. You wanted to jump up and go after him yourself at that moment. But the thing is, you mustn't go doing anything stupid. "  
  
"Like what?" said Harry.   
  
"Like trying to go after Black," said Ron sharply.   
  
"You won't, will you, Harry?" said Hermione. "Magnolia?"   
  
"Because Black's not worth dying for," said Ron. 

Harry looked at them. "D'you know what I see and hear every time a Dementor gets too near me?" Ron and Hermione shook their heads, looking apprehensive. My rage grew because I knew what he was going to say. "I can hear my mum screaming and pleading with Voldemort. And if you'd heard your mum screaming like that, just about to be killed, you wouldn't forget it in a hurry. And if you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her -" Harry looked at me. 

"There's nothing you guys can do!" said Hermione, looking stricken. "The Dementors will catch Black and he'll go back to Azkaban and - and serve him right!"  
  
"You heard what Fudge said. Black isn't affected by Azkaban like normal people are. It's not a punishment for him like it is for the others," I told them, my voice cold. 

"So what are you saying?" said Ron, looking very tense, eyes boring at me with fear. "You want to - to kill Black or something?"  
  
"Don't be silly," said Hermione in a panicky voice. "Magnolia doesn't want to kill anyone, right?" At my hard glance, Hermione turned white. "Harry?"

Usually, when I went on my rants, Harry was the one to keep me sane and rational. But now, we had a common enemy and interest. We both wanted revenge for our parents.   
   
"Malfoy knows," Harry said abruptly. "Remember what he said to us in Potions? 'If it was me, I'd hunt him down myself...I'd want revenge.' Maggie could do it without blinking. You haven't been at her mercy. I'm going to back her up on this."  
  
"You're going to take Malfoy's advice instead of ours?" said Ron furiously. "Listen...you know what Pettigrew's mother got back after Black had finished with him? Dad told me -the Order of Merlin, First Class, and Pettigrew's finger in a box. That was the biggest bit of him they could find. Black's a madman, Harry, and he's dangerous...Magnolia-you're smart! Talk him out of this-"

"Malfoy's dad must have told him," said Harry, ignoring Ron. "He was right in Voldemort's inner circle -"

"So was El's, before he atoned and met El's mum."

"Say You-Know-Who, will you?" interjected Ron angrily. 

"- so obviously, the Malfoys knew Black was working for Voldemort -" Harry told me. 

"- and Malfoy'd love to see you both blown into about a million pieces, like Pettigrew! Get a grip. Malfoy's just hoping you'll get yourself killed before he has to play you at Quidditch!" Ron shouted. 

"Harry, Maggie, please," said Hermione, her eyes now shining with tears, "Please be sensible. Black did a terrible, terrible thing, but d-don't put yourself in danger, it's what Black wants...Oh, Harry. Magnolia, you'd both be playing right into Black's hands if you went looking for him. Your mum and dad wouldn't want you two to get hurt, would they? They'd never want you to go looking for Black!"  
  
"I'll never know what they'd have wanted, because thanks to Black, I've never spoken to them," said Harry shortly.   
   
"Look," said Ron, obviously casting around for a change of subject, "it's the holidays! It's nearly Christmas! Let's - let's go down and see Hagrid. All of us, even you, Maggie. We haven't visited him for ages!"  
  
"No!" said Hermione quickly. "Harry isn't supposed to leave the castle, Ron --"  
  
"Yeah, let's go," said Harry, sitting up, "and we can ask him how come he never mentioned Black when he told us all about our parents!"

"I'm down with that," I told him, getting up. 

"Or we could have a game of chess," Ron said hastily, "or Gobstones. Percy left a set --"

"No, let's visit Hagrid," I told him, set on my agenda. 

I followed, borrowing one of Harry's cloak as we set off towards Hagrid's hut. We trudded through the fresh, powerdery snow, soaking our socks and cloaks. At the door, Ron knocked, but there was no answer. 

"He's not out, is he?" Hermione asked, who was shivering under her cloak. 

Ron had his ear to the door. "There's a weird noise," he said. "Listen - is that Fang?"

I was not in the mmod to play these games. Not now, and especially not today.

"Think we'd better go and get someone?" said Ron nervously. 

"Hagrid!" I called out, thumping the door. "Hagrid, are you in there?"

There was a sound of heavy footsteps, then the door creaked open. Hagrid stood there with his eyes red and swollen, tears splashing down the front of his leather vest. 

"You've heard?" he bellowed, and he flung himself onto Harry's neck. 

Harry staggered and was about to collaspe underneath Hagrid's massive weight. Ron and Hermione grunted as the seized Hagrid away from Harry and back in the cabin. 

"Hagrid, what is it?" said Hermione, aghast. 

Harry picked up a letter that was lying open on the table. "What's this, Hagrid?"  
  
Hagrid's sobs redoubled, but he shoved the letter toward Harry, who picked it up and read aloud:

Dear Mr. Hagrid,  
Further to our inquiry into the attack by a Hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident.   
"Well, that's okay then, Hagrid!" said Ron, clapping Hagrid on the shoulder. But Hagrid continued to sob, and waved one of his gigantic hands, inviting Harry to read on. 

However, we must register our concern about the Hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr. Lucius Malfoy, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to present yourself and your Hippogriff at the Committee's offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the Hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated.   
Yours in fellowship . . .   
There followed a list of the school governors.

"Wel, that's depressing," I sighed. My afternoon just went from dreadful to horrendous. 

"Oh," said Ron. "But you said Buckbeak isn't a bad Hippogriff, Hagrid. I bet he'll get off. "

"Yeh don' know them gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures!" choked Hagrid, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "They've got it in fer interestin' creatures!"

A sudden sound from the corner of Hagrid's cabin made Harry, Ron, and Hermione whip around. Buckbeak the Hippogriff was lying in the corner, chomping on something that was oozing blood all over the floor. I got up and moved to scratch him underneath his wings. He made a chirping sound as he stretched out. 

"I couldn' leave him tied up out there in the snow!" choked Hagrid. "All on his own! At Christmas. "

"You'll have to put up a good strong defense, Hagrid," said Hermione, sitting down and laying a hand on Hagrid's massive forearm. "I'm sure you can prove Buckbeak is safe. "

"Won' make no diff'rence!" sobbed Hagrid. "Them Disposal devils, they're all in Lucius Malfoy's pocket! Scared o' him! Ad if I lose the case, Buckbeak --"

Hagrid drew his finger swiftly across his throat, then gave a great wail and lurched forward, his face in his arms. 

"What about Dumbledore, Hagrid?" asked Harry. 

"He's done more'n enough fer me already," groaned Hagrid. "Got enough on his plate what with keepin' them Dementors outta the castle, an' Sirius Black lurkin' around."

At the mention of Black, my blood began to boil. I stopped scratch Buckbeak, clenching my fists up against my palms, not even caring when my nails began to cut into my skin. 

I bit my tongue and looked down at the Hippogriff at my feet. It won't do me any good to grill into Hagrid at his current state.   
  
"Listen, Hagrid," he said, "you can't give up. Hermione's right, You just need a good defense. You can call us as witnesses -"

"I'm sure I've read about a case of Hippogriff-baiting," said Hermione thoughtfully, "where the Hippogriff got off. I'll look it up for you, Hagrid, and see exactly what happened. "

Hagrid howled still more loudly. Harry and Hermione looked at Ron to help them.   
  
"Er - shall I make a cup of tea?" said Ron. Harry and I stared at him. "It's what my mum does whenever someone's upset," Ron muttered, shrugging. 

Hagrid slowly came to himself, with a couple of reassurances and a cup of hot tea. I began to fix up his cabin, foregiving my coak to my jeans and Slytherin sweater and scarf. "Yer right. I can' afford to go ter pieces. Gotta pull meself together... "  
  
Fang the boarhound came timidly out from under the table and laid his head on Hagrid's knee. 

"I've not bin meself lately," said Hagrid, stroking Fang with one hand and mopping his face with the other. "Worried abou' Buckbeak, an' no one likin' me classes -"

"We do like them!" lied Hermione at once. 

"Yeah, they're great!" said Ron, crossing his fingers under the table. "Er - how are the flobberworms?"

"Dead," said Hagrid gloomily. "Too much lettuce. "

"Oh no!" said Ron, his lip twitching. 

"An' them Dementors make me feel ruddy terrible an' all," said Hagrid, with a sudden shudder. "Gotta walk past 'em ev'ry time I want a drink in the Three Broomsticks. 'S like bein' back in Azkaban -"

He fell silent, gulping his tea. I looked at him from doing dishes manually. He never spoke of Azkaban. "Is it awful in there, Hagrid?" I asked.

"Yeh've no idea," said Hagrid quietly. "Never bin anywhere like it. Thought I was goin' mad. Kep' goin' over horrible stuff in me mind. . . the day I got expelled from Hogwarts. . . day me dad died. . . day I had ter let Norbert go ..." His eyes filled with tears. Norbert was the baby dragon Hagrid had once won in a game of cards, and I fell in love with him. "Yeh can' really remember who yeh are after a while. An' yeh can' really see the point o' livin' at all. I used ter hope I'd jus' die in me sleep. When they let me out, it was like bein' born again, ev'rythin' came floodin' back, it was the bes' feelin' in the world. Mind, the Dementors weren't keen on lettin' me go. "

"But you were innocent!" said Hermione. 

Hagrid snorted. "Think that matters to them? They don' care. Long as they've got a couple o' hundred humans stuck there with 'em, so they can leech all the happiness out of 'em, they don' give a damn who's guilty an' who's not. " Hagrid went quiet for a moment, staring into his tea. Then he said quietly, "Thought o' jus' letting Buckbeak go...tryin' ter make him fly away...but how d'yeh explain ter a Hippogriff it's gotta go inter hidin'? An' - an' I'm scared o' breakin' the law..." He looked up at them, tears leaking down his face again. "I don' ever want ter go back ter Azkaban. "

Later that night, after we left left Hagrid's, Harry and I stayed up in the Gryffindor Tower. I had no present notion of sleeping in Slytherin Dungeons tonight. "I'm still going to kill him, Harry. I will research every spell I can. He deserves to die." 

"I agree with you," Harry nodded. "Try to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning?" 

I smiled a bit, but it seemed forced. "Yeah...goodnight," I told him, kissing his cheek. 

The next morning was Christmas Day. I woke up to a pile of presents around me. Normally, I would be touched, but this year, I didn't have it in me. I opened the first one to see a green and silver hat, scarf, and mittens from Mrs. Weasley. She also sent me some chocolate fudge, because of my addiction to chocolate. 

There was a long package that I opened next. Inside was another package that contained new brown Qudditch boots that had a heels. And to my amazement, there was a beautiful, black handled broom. It was smooth and shiny. "Sweet Merlin," I breathed out. Loooking at the brand, my eyes almost fell out of my hand. "A Firebolt?! Holy Merlin!" There was no note, but I was honesty touched at the gift. It made this Christmas a bit sweeter. El sent me a book on how to properly do hair and make up with spells with a note.  _I expect you to look killer at the Christmas feast. Have fun! Try not to sulk in your room. When I get back, we'll figure out something about Black. I promise. I'll ask Dad some information._

I sighed and dug through my trunk for a dress that I bought while I was in Hogsmead. It was green and black plaid with long sleeves and fell to my knees. It laced in the front and tied around my waist. I quickly learned how to curl my hair with my wand, and pinned it to one side of my face so it fell down my shoulders, chest, and black in soft waves. I put a bit of green eye shadow on, with mascara, and red lip gloss. I grabbed my black Slytherin robes, and my Witch's Hat. I pulled on black lace up boots that went up to my knees. I grabbed my new necklace I got during Halloween, collapsing it around my throat. I gathered up Harry's present, along with Rons, and Hermione's, and the twins, heading up to the Tower. 

Upon entering, Ron's eyes fell out of his head as Hermione's mouth dropped open. "What?" I asked, handing out their presents. 

"Nothing...you just look...different?" Ron asked, blushing. 

"You look pretty, Maggie," Hermione smiled, unwrapping her present. 

I walked over to Harry. "Happy Christmas, Harry."

Harry smiled sadly at me. He wasn't really feeling it either. "Merry Christmas, Magnolia...you look..."

"Different?" I supplied. 

"Yeah. Here..."

I handed Harry his and unwrapped mine. Inside were green emerad ear rings. "Harry..."

"They were Mum's, I think. I found them in our vault so I thought you should have them." Harry unwrapped his to find a gold pocket watch with a lion engraved on the front. "Thanks, Maggie."

I suprised him then with a hug. I wasn't usually one to give out hugs, because I wasn't really the touchy feeling person. But I loved my brother. Harry's arms wrapped around me, squeezing me tightly back. "I love you," I whispered. 

"Love you too?" 

"Come on, you two! I'm starving!" 

"Aren't you always starving, Ron?" I smirked, holding Harry's hand. We walked together in a group and entered the Great Hall. Instead of the four long tables, there was one with chairs around it. 

Dumbledore, McGongall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick were there  as well as Filch and they turned to face us. There eyes seemed to travel to me and their eyes grew misty or large at the sight of how I looked. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat. Merry Christmas!" said Dumbledore as we approached the table. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House tables...Sit down, sit down!" Harry led me to a chair near the table, pulling out my chair. I sat with him next to me, then Ron, and then Hermione. "Crackers!" Dumbledore exclaimed, offering Snape one end. He took it reluctantly and tugged. With a bang, the cracker flew apart to reveal a large, pointed witches hat topped with a stuffed vulture. "Dig in!" 

I picked at my food, not really hungry still. I was having troubles sleeping still since the bombshell about Black. Trelawney glided towards them, wearing a green sequined dress. 

"Sibyll, this is a pleasant surprise!" said Dumbledore, standing up.   
  
"I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest, most faraway voice, "and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness..."  
  
"Certainly, certainly," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Let me draw you up a chair-"  
  
And he did indeed draw a chair in midair with his wand, which revolved for a few seconds before falling with a thud between Professors Snape and McGonagall. Professor Trelawney, however, did not sit down; her enormous eyes had been roving around the table, and she suddenly uttered a kind of soft scream. 

"I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!"

"We'll risk it, Sibyll," said Professor McGonagall impatiently. "Do sit down, the turkey's getting stone cold. "

Professor Trelawney hesitated, then lowered herself into the empty chair, eyes shut and mouth clenched tight, as though expecting a thunderbolt to hit the table. Professor McGonagall poked a large spoon into the nearest tureen. 

"Tripe, Sibyll?"  
  
Professor Trelawney ignored her. Eyes open again, she looked around once more and said, "But where is dear Professor Lupin?"

"I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again," said Dumbledore, indicating that everybody should start serving themselves. "Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day. "

"But surely you already knew that, Sibyll?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyebrows raised, and I took a sip of my muled cider in my goblet. Maybe my mood could be improved by the hosility between the two professors. 

Professor Trelawney gave Professor McGonagall a very cold look. "Certainly I knew, Minerva," she said quietly. "But one does not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous. "

"That explains a great deal," said Professor McGonagall tartly. 

Professor Trelawney's voice suddenly became a good deal less misty. 

"If you must know, Minerva, I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him -"  
  
"Imagine that," said Professor McGonagall dryly. 

"I doubt," said Dumbledore, in a cheerful but slightly raised voice, which put an end to Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney's conversation, "that Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger. Severus, you've made the potion for him again?"

"Yes, Headmaster," said Snape, in a droning voice.   
  
"Good," said Dumbledore. "Then he should be up and about in no time...Derek, have you had any of the chipolatas? They're excellent. Magnolia! You've barey touched your food!" 

I looked at my half empty plate. Putting on a sugary smile, I blinked my eyes. "I'm sorry, Professor. I'm just not that hungry lately."

"Are you ill, Miss Potter?" McGongall asked. 

"No, no. Just been thinking about my parents. Just...kinda sad..."  _Sad, angry, pissed off to oblivion...take your pick._

Dumbledore gave me a kind smile. Trelawney's owl eyes landed on me, her eyes going to my throat. "What a lovely necklace. And fitting! Where did you get it?" 

I blushed at El's hypothesis. "Um...I don't know. Ever since first year, I find little trinkets here and there on my bed. This was there over Halloween."

Christmas dinner went on until it was time for bed. Harry, Ron, and I stood up at the same time, causing Trelawney to shriek. "What?!" I asked, my eyes wide at a threat. 

"My dears! Which of you left his or her seat first? Which?"   
  
We looked at each other. "Dunno," said Ron, looking uneasily at Harry.   
  
"I doubt it will make much difference," said Professor McGonagall coldly, "unless a mad axe-man is waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first into the Entrance Hall. "

Even Ron laughed. Professor Trelawney looked highly affronted. "Wouldn't on it, Professor. Good night. Thank you all for a lovely evening. Happy Christmas." I kissed Harry on the cheek, moving to my dungeon. 

"Potter," Snape called out behind me. "A word in my office." 

"Yes, Professor?" I asked, yawning. 

"You mentioned that you have been recieving various gifts since first year. Is there ever a note?"

"No..." I answered. "The latest one was the one I got today, a new broom?"

"A new broom," he repeated. 

"Yes...a new broom. A Firebolt."

"Are you aware that your brother got a similar gift?" 

"Harry? No, he didn't tell me." 

"Well, I would like to examine it for any jinxes."

"Of course sir. I;ll have it to you later this week once the holiday dies down."

"Are you well, Potter?"

"Like I said, I've been thinking about my parents. What we would've done for Christmas, how they died..." I smiled at him, and headed back. Freezing, I whirled around. "Sir...I don't mean to be rude, but you and my parents all would've been the same age. Right?"

"Correct," Snape answered, but I could hear the caution in his voice. 

"Then you knew my father..."

"And your mother."

"Did my father have any friends?" I asked. 

"Not that I was aware of. I was in Slytherin and he was in Gryffindor. Our houses were mortal enemies as of there are now." 

"Oh...thank you, sir."

Turning back around, I walked hastily out. Two things weighed on my mind. One, Harry got a broom and no doubt it was being taken away and inspected. I knew who ever sent me the trinkets and the broom were different people. Two, Snape lied to me. Something I felt hurt about. But the cautious thing on my mind is that Sirius Black might be the one that sent me and Harry the brooms. That meant that someone in the castle was working with him. There was a traitor in our mists. 


	30. Traitors and Patronuses

"There's no way that a teacher would be working with Black," El told me, when he returned from break. 

"I know. But I swear....it makes sense. Someone let him in the castle. Someone informed him of Harry's broom being smashed. Someone knew where to send the owl to Harry and my bed. 

"Well, look at the bright side. We could win the cup," El smirked. 

"Yeah...if I don't die first because of the dementors. Slytherin's match is in two days right after break. What if the same thing happens to me that it did to Harry? Not to mention my murderous godfather is still running around here somewhere."

"Well, don't you have those lessons with Lupin?"

"Yeah...Thursday, with Harry. But it all doesn't make sense. It's like a big web of lies and secrets between the professors and Black! I think that Professor Snape lied to me. And that potion he made Lupin? I figured it out."

"How?" 

"They say that the most powerful scent is smell, especially with potions. Like a certain love potion can get somebody love drunk. It's Wolfsbane. Our DADA teacher is a bloody werewolf."

El's eyes grew in size. "Piss off...he is not. Is he?"

"Look, he was gone for Halloween, a full moon. He was gone at Christmas, another full moon. I'm not crazy," I told him. 

"Didn't say you were," El sighed. "What are we going to do with all of this information."

"File it away and use it to benefit us," I grinned. 

"Like a true Slytherin." 

"Totally. Still don't want to forefit the broom."

"Have a good Christmas, Potter? My family and I went to an island off the coast of Ireland," Malfoy sneered, followed by Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Bistole. 

"Eat shit, Malfoy. It was...eventful."

"You see my diamond earrings, Potter? Bet you can't afford them," Parkinson sneered, titting her head to the side. 

I grinned with malicous intent. "Oh, I got one better. You see that pretty black broom against the couch?" I asked. "That my new Firebolt." Malfoy and his lackees sputtered as I grabbed it to head back to the girl's dorm room. "So, like I said...eventful." 

Thursday came and I was somewhat eager to my lessons with Harry and Lupin. I dressed in my normal grey uniform that had the Slytherin sigil on it. I ticked my wand into my knee high stocking, braiding my hair back away from my face with a green ribbon. I stood outside the stone wall that guarded our Common Room and pulled out my map. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Like clockwork, I saw Harry moving from the astrology tower. I moved as quiet as a mouse, avoiding Filch and the ghosts. When I got to the History of Magic's classroom, I tucked my map away in side of my pocket of my cardigan and walked in to see Harry sitting on a desk, waiting. 

"Hi," he greeted. 

"Hi. He's not here?" I asked. 

"No..." Harry answered. "How's your classes?"

"Easy. Yours?"

"I'm dying at Potions. Think you can tutor me soon?"

"Yeah, but you know that Snape has it out for you guys. Not since Lupin's been here." 

"Did he take away your Firebolt? How come you didn't mention it?"

"How come you didn't tell me you got one."

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings. Wood is trying to persuade McGongall to keep it."

"I'm not forking it over. It's the only thing I can hold over Malfoy's head." 

"Harry, Magnolia..." Lupin greeted. He placed a suitcase onto Professor's Binn's desk. 

"What's that?" Harry asked. 

"Another Boggart," Lupin explained, taking off his cloak. "I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch's filing cabinet. It's the nearest we'll get to a real Dementor. The Boggart will turn into a Dementor when he sees you, so we'll be able to practice on him. I can store him in my office when we're not using him; there's a cupboard under my desk he'll like."

"What if he see's me first?" I questioned. "You know...my fears change with the ever going danger that my brother and I find ourselves in." 

"What's your current, most recent fear, Magnolia?"

"Um..." I thought. What was I afraid of this week. Voldemort and his chilling voice, werewolves for teachers, my favorite teacher abandoning me, the creepy guards of Azkaban flying around in the sky? "I...I don't know." 

"That's why Harry will be the one the Boggart see's. Because you fear of things that might harm your family..." I said nothing as I lined myself up with Harry. "So..." Lupin took out his wand, indicating that we should as well. I bent down, pulling it from my stocking, gripping the carved hand in my left hand. "The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic- well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm. "

"How does it work?" Harry asked nervously.   
  
"Well, when it works correctly, It conjures up a Patronus," said Lupin, "which is a kind of anti-Dementor - a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the Dementor. "The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon - hope, happiness, the desire to survive - but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the Dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you both, that the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it. "

"Well, shit," I grumbled. "Have you met me? All I am about is despiar and sadness. I'm not exactly the happy type."

"It's true," Harry shrugged. "She gets in more fights than I do at school." 

"There's ways around that," Lupin smiled. 

"What does it look like?" I asked. 

"Each one is unique to the wizard or witch who conjures it."

"How do you conjure it?" Harry asked. 

"With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory. "

Well, that would be hard. All my memories have something bad in them. But I dug down deep. Closing my eyes, I tried to think of my happiest memories. Going to Hogwarts, being sorted, finding a freedom in Potions and Transfigutations, performing my first alchemical spell to torture Parkinson, recieving my bracelet from Harry, meeting El and becoming his friend...

"Concentrating hard on your happy memory?" Lupin asked. 

"Uh-huh," I hummed, my eyes still closed. 

"Oh - yeah -" I heard Harry say quickly. " _Expecto patrono - no, patronum_ \- sorry - _expecto patronum, expecto patronum_."

 _"Expecto patronum_..." I said, opening my eyes. A silvery gas erupted from the tip of my wand, and the same as Harry's. 

"Did you see that?" said Harry excitedly. "Something happened!"

"Very good," Lupin told us, smiling. "Right, then - ready to try it on a Dementor?"

"Yes," Harry said, gripping his wand tightly. I took my stance, gripping my wand as I thought about the happiest memories. Lupin opened the case, and a Dementor came flying at us. I began to hear Voldemort's voice, but I kept my mind on the happy memories I made here at Hogwarts. 

" _Expecto patronum!_ " Harry yelled. _"Expecto patronum! Expecto_ -"

" _Expecto patronum!"_ I shouted, seeing the white orb fly out of my hand. I could see the Dementor shielding away from my wand, until...

"Harry!" Lupin shouted. 

Harry was in trouble. I whirled around, my mind going to my twin brother. I heard hear Voldemort's voice louder in my head, causing me to lose my focus. My mind blanked, and I focused on the sinister voice. " _One child born of good and one of bad. A child of light and a child of darkness. You, my daughter, will be my herald. Once you grown and develop your gifts, I will reclaim you...and you will rule by my side. For this is foreseen...you will rule by my side..."_ I could hear the beginning of the words that chilled me to the bone, than an inhuman scream and then an explosion. I dropped my wand, shielding my head. 

"Magnolia! Are you all right?" I heard Lupin asked. 

Looking up, I nodded, scrambling to for my wand. "Harry!" I cried out, crawling towards him. 

"Sorry," he muttered, sitting up. 

"Are you all right?" Lupin asked. 

"Yes..." Harry pulled himself up on one of the desks and leaned against it. 

I stood up, pulling down my skirt.   
  
"Here - " Lupin handed us a Chocolate Frog each. "Eat this before we try again. I didn't expect you to do it your first time; in fact, I would have been astounded if you had. Magnolia, you did well until you lost your focus. You need to remained concentrated on your happy thought. "  
  
"It's getting worse," Harry muttered, biting off the Frog's head. "I could hear her louder that time -- and him - Voldemort -" Harry turned to me with pity in his eyes, and my face turned red with a mix of shame and embarrassment. 

"Harry, Magnolia, if you don't want to continue, I will more than understand --"  
  
"I do!" Harry snapped fiercely, stuffing the rest of the Chocolate Frog into his mouth. "I've got to! What if the Dementors turn up at our match against Ravenclaw? I can't afford to fall off again. If we lose this game we've lost the Quidditch Cup!"

"I'm not going no bloody where," I said with determination, popping the frog in my mouth. Standing up straighter, I fixed my uniform, and tightened my pony tail, my jaw set in determination.   
  
"All right then..." said Lupin. "You might want to select another memory, a happy memory, I mean, to concentrate on...That one doesn't seem to have been strong enough...and remember to stay focus on that memory, no matter what is behind you." 

This time, I thought of a singular memory. The first time I got praise from Snape, my mentor. 

"Ready?" said Lupin, gripping the box lid.   
  
"Ready," Harry and I said at the same time.    
  
"Go!" said Lupin, pulling off the lid. The room went icily cold and dark once more. The Dementor glided forward, drawing its breath; one rotting hand was extending toward Harry and I   
  
"Expecto patronum!" Harry yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto Pat --"

As Harry stammered, my thoughts drifted towards my brother again.  _"One day, my little flower petal, you will have to be strong from your brother and your self. There will be a time when he will depend on you and you have to give up something precious in return..."_ This was a different voice. A kinder, more human voice. Then I heard the first voice again. " _One child born of good and one of bad. A child of light and a child of darkness. You, my daughter, will be my herald. Once you have grown and developed your gifts, I will reclaim you...and you will rule by my side. For this is foreseen...you will rule by my side...you will be the most feared witch in history...a dark power unleased at the world. You will be my pet..._ _Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -"_ I felt my knees give way.  _"No, please! Leave them!" "Avada Kevada!"_

"Magnolia! Magnolia! Wake up! Please wake up!" 

Gasping, I shot up, clawing at Harry's arms around me. "Harry..." I gasped. 

"Shh...it's okay," he told me.. 

I looked up at Lupin, who's face was white. "What happened?" 

"You went still, then turned pale, and then fell to the ground. Harry fainted as well, but you...you looked like you were dead. You barely had a pulse." 

I stood up, hanging onto Harry. "That's because I heard our dad. And our mum. And then Voldemort."

"You heard him to?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah...but it wasn't when he died...well, one time it was...but he sounded sad..."

Turning to Lupin, I could tell he wanted us to quit. Then I saw something else in his face. "You knew my dad. You were friends with him."

"Like I told Harry, James and I were friends." 

The pieces of one of the puzzles began to click into place in my head. If he knew our dad, then maybe he knew Sirius Black to. And what Snape said during the sleepover at Halloween about someone letting him in...A new wave of determination rushed through me. I could hear Harry arguing with Lupin, but my eyes were trained on the back of the traiter that could be working with Black. I didn't know who to trust anymore, but I knew I could always trust Harry. 

Gripping my wand, my eyes drifted towards my  left wrist where my charm bracelet was. I remember how happy I was when he had given it to me. The rush of the joy that came with a young girl opening up presents...I never had that before I came to Hogwarts. I had to grow up fast for Harry and myself. But here, I was free...

I saw Lupin open the case for the third time, and the dementor coming flying out it. I heard Harry began to shout. The voice was quiet, but still audible. I pulled forward my happy memory, and used my inner rage. 

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!" Harry and I screamed at the same time. Two huge silver shadows erupted from the end of our wands, turning into one big shadow thing. My legs began to shake as did my wrists. I could feel my hair flying into my mouth. But I couldn't give up...Taking a step forward, I thought of another happy memory. Harry and I going to Hogsmead and sneaking around. I saw my shadow seperate from Harry's and began to take another shape, but then the Boggart was gone. I sagged down, breathing heavily. 

"Excellent!" Lupin said, striding over to where Harry sat and I stood, spent. "Excellent, Harry! That was definitely a start! And Magnolia! I believed yours began to form a corpeal shape?"

"A what?" I panted. 

"When the patronus charm is casted with a strong enough memory, it takes the shape of something. It's usually a protector of some sorts..." 

"Oh...cool...I'm done." 

"Can we have another go? Just one more go?" Harry begged. 

"Not now," said Lupin firmly. "You've had enough for one night. Here -" He handed Harry and I a large bar of Honeydukes' best chocolate. 

"Eat the lot, or Madam Pomfrey will be after my blood. Same time next week?"

"Okay," said Harry. 

I sat next to Harry, sharing the chocolate. But my mind was working to fast for me to eat. 

"Professor Lupin?" I said, taking a leap. "If you knew our dad, you must've known Sirius Black as well. "

Lupin turned very quickly, eyes trained on me. "What gives you that idea?" he said sharply.   
  
"Nothing - I mean, I just knew they were friends at Hogwarts too..." I shrugged.   
  
Lupin's face relaxed. "Yes, I knew him," he said shortly. "Or I thought I did. You'd better be off, it's getting late. "

I walked back to the Slytherin Dungeon's using my map, finding El wating for me. "Dear Merlin, you look like the living dead."

"I feel like it too...I found out more juicy details."

"Like what?"

"Like how Lupin knew my dad...and he knew Black. Like Snape said, he couldn't have gotten in here on Halloween alone. He had to have help. Like from an old friend..."

"Like Lupin," El guessed. "Should we go tell Dumbledore or Snape your suspicions?" 

"No...they wouldn't believe me. Not after how Snape lied to me, I don't trust him. Let's just go to bed. I'm too tired to figure it out." 

The next couple of days flew by, and I regained my strength. Our match came up, and we narrowly won. I kept my wand inside of my Quidditch boots, looking for Dementors. I made sure to keep below the clouds. Every time I looked at Lupin and at Snape, I felt a rush of anger. I used it to bump people out of my way, stealing the Quaffle and scoring as many goals as I could. 

I saw the red ball, and dove towards it, fast from a tall height. I could feel the wind flick the tiny strands from my face as I aim toward it. I snagged, making a 90 degree angle up towards the sky, and towards the pitches. Hurling it, I saw that it entered the middle loop. 

We won, but just barley. After I showered, I found El in the common room. "I need a distraction. Something where I can just let loose." 

"I know...let's have a party..." El grinned. 

"A party?" I questioned. 

"Yes...a raging, hard, party...full of Sytherins."

"So...a snake pit?" I asked, my face turning towards a smile. 

"Yes...exactly. Think...you want to unleash yourself upin the world? Let's rebel..."  


	31. The Snake Pit

The Snake Pit. That's why El and I called the transformed Chamber of Secrets. Getting it cleaned up took time. We had to get ride of the decomposing Basilisk skeleton. But I decided to skin it, thinking it might come in handy one day. The bones were discarded, but I kept the fangs. We conjured up some chairs, comfy couches, and a few tables here and there. Green and silver torches lined the chamber. We had a cauldron of punch brewing, and a table of various snacks collected from the great hall. All that was left was invites. We decided to keep our worst enemies out, but knew that they would come in soon. And since I was the only one that could open it besides Harry, they would have a hard time entering. We made invitations in green card stock and silver print with a snake on the print. I even enchanted them so that any teachers won't be able to read them. 

So, the weekend after our game, the party was on. "Crabbe, Goyle," I called out, seeing the two henchmen of my nemsis. "I need a favor..."

"With what?" Crabbe asked, as we waked to Potions. 

"Eliphas and I are throwing a party. We need bouncers to kick anybody out that's not a Slytherin. Third years and up allowed only. You in?"

"What's in it for us?" Goyle asked. 

"Free homework help. Plus a free ticket to one of the most raging parties of this school year. So, you in or out?"

They looked at each other. "We're in."

"Great...be at the girl's bathroom near the Chamber of Secrets at eight tonight. And don't. Tell. Malfoy." 

Later that early evening, after dinner, I dressed in a green sleevless dress that had sequins across the bodice and down the skirt. I changed into a pair of black ballet flats, leaving my hair down. El, came out, dressed in a green sequined vest and a black shirt and pants. His black hair was ruffed and he had eyeliner on his eyes. "You look beautiful," he told me, twirling me around. 

"So, do you. Ready to go, party?" I asked, giggling.

"After you my queen."

We wandered down to the girl's bathroom to see a mass of people dressed in party clothes. El and I made our way to the enterance, where we looked at the masses. "Okay! Listen up! Before we go in, a few rules. Rule number one: No one talks about this party. If we were to keep doing it, we don't need word of it getting to Snape or anybody else. Rule number two: only Slytherins allowed." There were a few cheers at that. "Rule number three: no dueling. We're here to have fun, not to be petty with each other. Which leads us to rule number four: no blood status prejudice. One unkind word about anybody being a mudblood or a half breed earns a kick in the ass out of here. Got it?" There was a few mumbed responses. "Right! Let's fucking party!" I repeated the phrase in Parseltongue, and stood back as many of our guests raced in to hear muggle music echoing through a muggle boombox I stole in Muggle Studies. Pretty soon, everybody was dancing and having a good time. 

El and I danced on and off with each other and some of our other friends. When we weren't we sat in giant plush chairs, observing the people dancing. I went to go get a drink, when I felt someone tapping my shoulder. Turning around, I glared as Malfoy stood there, dressed in a black suite with his sleeves rolled up. "Potter," he greeted, eyes lingering on my throat where my necklace with the two snakes was. 

"Dammit, Goyle and Crabbe told you, didn't they?"

He smirked, shrugging, pulling out the green invintaiton. "Yes, but I got this on my pillow."

I blushed. "El must have dropped it," I muttered. 

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it. Wanna dance?"

"With you?" I asked.

"Come on, Potter. What are you scared?"

Listening to the music, I scowled. "It's a slow song," I muttered. 

"I know. But I don't know the song though."

"The greatest Muggle band ever...Queen," I told him. "Fine."

"They're good," Malfoy commented, taking my hand in his. We slowly moved as Freddy in all of his glory began to sing Somebody to Love. "Enjoying third year?"

"Oh, what a blast. Between studying for all my classes, trying to get into a pre-alchemy program next year, and having a muderous bastard coming after me and my brother, totally." 

I was swung out and then back into his chest, as the music increased in tempo. "The boggart...are you really afraid of Black? I thought you were fearless."

"I am...but I don't care about my wellbeing, more like my brother's. He's a threat to us and I can't just stop him like I can Voldemort," I explained, not really knowing why I am talking to him like this. 

Malfoy stiffened, making me twirl in a small circle. "I would take a thousand Magnolia Potters than one Harry Potter. To me, Harry Potter is just overrated."

I felt a small smile began to form on my face. Somehow, I should be offended that he just insulted Harry, but him telling me that I mattered made the ice around my cold heart began to beat and melt. "You knew...about Black being responsible for my parents's death. How?"

"I heard Father talking about it to my mother. How did you find out?"

"I heard McGonagall, the Minister, and Hagrid talking about it. Apparently, Black in my godfather. How twisted is that?" 

"Well, they were all Gryffindor's." 

"I'm going to kill him...and when he dies, I'm going to smile."

Malfoy spun me out quickly and the back in. "Careful, Potter. I like having you around to butt heads with. Don't want you going to Azkaban yet." 

"Oh, I won't get caught. I'm to smart for that. I'm going to let those Dementor's take care of him for me." 

"Dementor's...why do you and Potter get affected so easily. Can't handle it?"

"No, because we know horrible, painful, hardships. Harry...he hears our mum dying. I hear Voldemort talking to me." 

Malfoy stopped dancing, his eyes wide. "What does he say?" 

I was about to tell him, when El called my name. Shaking my head, I curtsied and hurried to my friend. 

Later, as the party winded down, I lounged on a couch, with El's head in my lap. My shoes were off, as I relaxed. Daphe was in a chair with Nott's head resting between her legs, his back to her. Her heels she wore were off. Blaize was sitting cross wise in a chair, and the Carrow twins were sitting together on a couch. Somehow, Malfoy found a way into a group, and we were playing a game, trying to guess the teacher that someone had on their forehead with a piece of paper. 

"Mr. Malfoy! Stop this this instint!" Theo Nott said in a high pitched tone, causing all of us to snort in laughter. 

"McGongall!" Malfoy shouted. 

"Yes!" Blaize grinned. 

"My turn," Daphne told us. 

I looked at her, and snorted. We took turn until the sun came up and it was time for bed. "Best party ever," Flora sighed, helping her sleepy sister off of the couch. 

"It was," El grinned. 

"This will be forever known as The Snake Pit," I grinned. "May it live long after we have graduated for Slytherins to let off steam."

After our first, inital party, I did feel some stress release. The Patronus lessons seemed to get easier for me and harder for Harry. I felt sorry for Harry, but secretly, I was glad that I was doing something he couldn't do. Malfoy's words echoed in my ear and I began to blush and smile to my self. But when Lupin turned my way, it would fade back into a scowl. 

I casted my Patronus, to see it beginning to form into a transient mass, then lose shape. "Dammit!" 

"You're expecting too much of yourself," said Professor Lupin, sternly in their fourth week of practice. "For a thirteen-year-old wizard and witch, even an indistinct Patronus is a huge achievement. You aren't passing out anymore, are you?"  
  
"I thought a Patronus would - charge the Dementors down or something," said Harry dispiritedly. "Make them disappear -"  
  
"The true Patronus does do that," said Lupin. "But you've achieved a great deal in a very short space of time. If the Dementors put in an appearance at your next Quidditch match, You will be able to keep them at bay long enough to get back to the ground. "

"I'm supposed to be the best. If I can't do a simple Patronus charm, then what good am I?" I spat. 

Lupin smiled. "For a thirteen year old girl, you seem to have big expectations for yourself. You're doing just fine. In fact, you're the youngest witch I know to get their patronus into a corpeal form. That's an accomplishment." 

I turned to see Harry looking at me bitterly. "You said it's harder if there are loads of them," said Harry to Lupin. 

"I have complete confidence in you. Both of you" said Lupin, smiling. "Here - you've both earned a drink. Something from the Three Broomsticks. You won't have tried it before -"

He pulled two bottles out of his briefcase. "Butterbeer!" said Harry, without thinking. "Yeah, I like that stuff!"

Lupin raised an eyebrow, and I turned to shoot Harry a glare that read: Shut the fuck up! 

"Oh - Ron and Hermione brought me some back from Hogsmeade," Harry lied quickly.   
  
"I see," said Lupin, though he still looked slightly suspicious. "Well - let's drink to a Gryffindor victory against Ravenclaw! Not that I'm supposed to take sides, as a teacher..." he added hastily.

"What about Slytherin?" I asked. Lupin blushed. After a drink or two from my butterbeer, I leaned back from my chair. "So, what's under a Dementor's hood anyway?"

Lupin lowered his bottle, thinking. "Hmmm...well, the only people who really know are in no condition to tell us. You see, the Dementor lowers its hood only to use its last and worst weapon." 

"What's that?"

"They call it the Dementor's Kiss," said Lupin, with a slightly twisted smile. "It's what Dementors do to those they wish to destroy utterly. I suppose there must be some kind of mouth under there, because they clamp their jaws upon the mouth of the victim and - and suck out his soul." 

My mind was calcuating...processing...and plotting how I will get Black to the Dementor's so they could deliver their final kiss upon his life. My dear brother, on the other hand, spit out his butterbeer. "What - they kill -?"

"Oh no," said Lupin. "Much worse than that. You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no...anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever...lost. "

A punishment worst than death. That was perfect for the traitorous bastard that betrayed my parents.   
  
Lupin drank a little more butterbeer, then said, "It's the fate that awaits Sirius Black. It was in the Daily Prophet this morning. The Ministry have given the Dementors permission to perform it if they find him. "

I sat up, squaring my shoulders. I saw Lupin staring at me with a bit of fear. Harry voiced his reasoning on why Black deserved it. But I could tell that Harry didn't really mean it. Not like I did. And I knew that Lupin could see the difference between us. And like that, a part of the puzzle that was me came into place. Harry was the good one, a Gryffindor, light. I was a Slytherin, in the shadows, the bad one, and dark. And for some reason, that made me scared and a little excited. 


	32. Black Attack

I didn't go watch Gryffindor beat against Ravenclaw. Instead, I hung out in my Snake Pit, dancing until the cows came home. Then my group lounged around the common room, talking about this and that. "I can't believe that Gryffindor won against Ravenclaw!" 

"Don't worry...Harry's had a crush on Cho Chang since last year," I informed them. 

"Do you have a crush on anybody, Potter?" Daphne asked. 

"Between running for my life from a crazed psycho-maniac and a evil dark wizard, I don't have time to moon over boys. What about you, Greengrass? Carrows?" 

Daphne blushed, looking over at Nott. El and I grinned at each other. "What about you Malfoy?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Who would fall for him...he's so pale," I quirked. 

"Who would fall for a loudmouthed, outspoken, ginger?" Malfoy quirked back. 

"I'm a catch. I've been told that I'm pretty, smart, and one day, I'm going to be the Mistress of Magic."

Blaize spit out his punch. "Mistress of Magic!" he laughed. 

"Yeah...did you know that the Minister of Magic has always been a male? I mean...it's misogynistic."

"I agree!" Daphne told her. "This world needs more female power!" 

"Exactly," I smiled, leaning back against the chair. Later that night, I went to take a bath, setting my robe, pajamas, and towel on the side of the tub. I sunk down into the hot water, letting it relax my muscles from dancing all evening. Hearing steady foosteps, I turned my head to see if anybody was in here. "Hello?! Pansy, is that you? Trying to scare me?!" I called out. 

Hearing nothing, I turned back around, grabbing my hair brush and began to unwind my hair from my braid. I heard footsteps again. Turning back around, I turned and saw a shadow of a man. As soon as I gasped to yell out, I was submerged in the water. I frantically called out for help, but my lungs inhaled more and more water. I clawed at the sides of the tub, desperatly needing air. I saw two pale hands reach under the water towards me, and drag me up. 

Chocking and gasping, I clung to the side of the tub, as I roughly dragged in gulps of air. Grabbing my towel, I wrapped it around my chest, looking up to see Malfoy with his shirt soaked, looking bewildered. 

"Turn around!" I snapped, still coughing. Malfoy turned pink, turning around quickly as I stood up. Grabbing my robe, I wrapped it around my body, tying the sash. "Did you see him?!" I asked, heading towards the door. 

"See who?!"

"There was a man...I was brushing my hair when I saw his shadow. He pulled a wand. I was about to call for help when I was dunked in water. He was trying to drown me." 

"We need to go tell Snape. It could've been Black," Malfoy told me. 

"No! This stays between me and you...he'll just ruin everything!" 

"Ruin what?!" 

"My revenge!" I yelled, my eyes burning. "You know what he did to my parents! Sirius Black betrayed them! He's the reason I live in a shit hole with people that treat me like shit! You know how rough it is to be me?! Harry always gets the special attention! He's the perfect one, the special one! But me?! I'm the perfect, painful reminder who is the bad one! All because of Black!" I collasped down on my knees crying. I have never cried in front of anybody from my house, or anybody before. But I was terrified. Malfoy touched my shoulder, causing my sobs to slowly fade away. Standing up, I looked at him. "Never tell anybody of this." 

I walked away, back to the girl's dormitory, crawling into bed.

Apparently, Black went over to Gryffindor,(thanks to Neville), slashing the curtains by Ron's bed. Sir Cadogan was removed, and the Fat Lady was back. Malfoy never told anybody about my attempted murder, or about my breakdown. Security was tighter. Looking over at the third-floor secret passage by the one-eyed witch, I saw that it wasn't blocked off. A chill went down my spine as I stood next to it, thinking. Slowly, my sleep patterns became spastic. I barely slept. I only slept for three hours a night, four tops. 

Harry could see decline in me. "Hey...are you okay?" Harry asked, me coming up from Hagrid's hut. 

"Been better. How's Hagrid and Buckbeak?" 

"Same. Their case is on Friday in London. Did you hear about what happened in Gryyfindor?" 

"Yeah...Harry, listen. Something happened in Slytherin to..." I told him, leading him back to a hidden spot behind trees. "I was taking a bath when someone came in, trying to drown me?" 

"What?!" Harry hissed, eyes wide. "Are you okay?!" 

"Well...no. I'm paranoid. I haven't slept in a week! Thank goodness that Malfoy was there to save me."

"What?! Malfoy was there, watching you take a bath?!" 

"No! He heard a big splash and came to see if everything was okay. He pulled me out and broke the spell."

"Did he see you...you know..."

"What?! Harry, I was covered in bubbles! I made him turn around as I grabbed my bath robe." 

We walked back together, heading towards the library. "Black has to be getting outside help. Maybe a student..." Harry thought. 

"Well, we know how stupid Neville is, leaving a list of passwords like that. Most everybody in my house has connections to Voldemort, so that could be anybody minus the Carrow Twins, Zambini, Greengrass, and Nott."

"How do you know?" 

"Because they're my friends," I shrugged. 

"Well, do you want to meet in the library tommorow?"

"Sure," I shrugged. 

We did meet, the next day, each of us with the news that we were going to Hogsmead again. We met Saturday morning, I waited for Harry, but he seemed like he was taking forever. I waited by the statue of the one-eyed witch, waiting for Harry to come. Finally he did. "Sorry I'm late," Harry told me. 

"What kept you."

"Snape and Neville. Ready?" 

"Yeah," I sighed, getting underneath the invisiblity cloak. We got our access, entering Hogsmead. El and Ron were together wainting for us. We went to various places, the four of us noting wanting to spend time outside. We eventually headed over to the Shrieking Shack. Even the Hogwarts ghosts avoid it," said Ron as they leaned on the fence, looking up at it.

"I asked Nearly Headless Nick...he says he's heard a very rough crowd lives here. No one can get in. Fred and George tried, obviously, but all the entrances are sealed shut... "

"My dad told me that he used to take girls here and make out with them," El droned. 

I was sweating underneath the cloak, as was Harry. We made a mutal decision with our eyes when we stopped. Mafloy was approaching, as well Crabbe and Goyle.   
  
"...should have an owl from Father any time now. He had to go to the hearing to tell them about my arm...about how I couldn't use it for three months..."The two baboons snickered. "I really wish I could hear that great hairy moron trying to defend himself...'There's no 'arm in 'im, 'onest -'...That Hippogriff's as good as dead -"

Malfoy spotted Ron and El, who looked extremely bored. "What are you doing, Weasley? Waggoner?"  
  
"Suppose you'd love to live here, wouldn't you, Weasley? Dreaming about having your own bedroom? I heard your family all sleep in one room - is that true? And you...Magnolia's not here to defend you know, Waggoner. You're father is a blood traitor."

"Better to be a blood traitor than a narsisctic asshole," El shot back. "Let's go Ronald, I'm feeling bored." 

Harry grabbed my hand, dragging me around my three classmates. Harry bent down to scoop up a handful of mud, and I knew what he was going to do. Dudley threw mud at us constantly...well, more like shoving our faces in it. 

"We were just discussing your friend Hagrid," Malfoy said to Ron. "Just trying to imagine what he's saying to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. D'you think he'll cry when they cut off his Hippogriff's -" SPLAT! I had to bite my tounge so I wouldn't laugh as Malfoy's silver-blonde hair was dripping in muck. "What the -?" Ron had to hold onto the fence to keep himself standing, he was laughing so hard. I laughed behind my head, and El was cracking up as well. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle spun stupidly on the spot, staring wildly around, Malfoy trying to wipe his hair clean. "What was that? Who did that?"  
  
"Very haunted up here, isn't it?" said Ron, with the air of one commenting on the weather.   
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked terrified. I found some green, smelly sludge and flung it at them. All three of them were covered. Soon a chase started, Harry and I working as a team to dogde Crabbe. Harry picked up a stick, and lobbed it at Crabbe;s back. Crabbe started for Ron and El, so I stuck out my foot, tripping him. Harry gave me a high five. Then the cloak slid off of our faces, exposing us. Malfoy stared at me, and I saw...disappointment? Betrayal. He screamed, and bolted. 

"Shit, Harry!" I told him. 

"Harry!" Ron said, stumbling forward and staring hopelessly at the point where Harry had disappeared, "you'd both better run for it! If Malfoy tells anyone - you'd better get back to the castle, quick -"

"See you later," Harry told Ron. 

"Kisses," I called out, bolting back to the path with Harry close behind me. We raced back into Honeydukes, down the cellar steps, across the stone floor, and both of us ran through the passage. Harry pulled the cloak off of us, balling it up underneath his arm. "Harry! The cloak!" I panted, breathing heavily. My chest began to burn, and I knew that I needed my inhaler. Harry quickly hid the cloak in a dark corner, climbing up the ladder. Harry grabbed my hand, helping me up. When we reached in inside of the Witch's hump, I tapped my wand on it, sticking my head through, hoisting myself out. As soon as we jumped from behind it, we heard footsteps, and I knew that we were caught. 

"So," Snape drawled out, looking at the both of us. 

I could tell my face was flushed from running and the lack of oxygen. "Come with me, Potters," said Snape. 

Harry and I followed him downstairs,with Harry trying to wipe his hands clean on the inside of his robes without Snape noticing. I felt a sense of ease when I entered the dungeons and into Snape's office. 

Harry looked nervous, but this felt like home to me. "Sit," said Snape. 

Harry and I sat, but Snape remained, standing. 

"Mr. Malfoy has just been to see me with a strange story, Potters," said Snape. 

Harry didn't say anything.   
  
"He tells me that he was up by the Shrieking Shack when he ran into Weasley and Mr. Waggoner - Mr. Malfoy states that he was standing talking to Weasley and Mr. Waggoner, when a large amount of mud hit him in the back of the head. How do you think that could have happened?"  
  
Harry tried to look mildly surprised. "I don't know, Professor."  
  
Snape's eyes were boring into Harry's, then slid over to me. "Mr. Malfoy then saw an extraordinary apparition. Can you imagine what it might have been, Ms. Potter?"

"No sir," I answered, keeping my voice and gaze study. He wouldn't break me. 

"It was your heads, Potters. Floating in midair. "

"Maybe he'd better go to Madam Pomfrey," I said. "If he's seeing things like -"  
  
"What would your head have been doing in Hogsmeade, Potter?" said Snape softly. "Your head is not allowed in Hogsmeade. No part of your body has permission to be in Hogsmeade. "

"I know that," I answered again. "It sounds like Malfoy's either madly in love with me he can't stop thinking about me or having hallucin --"  
  
"Malfoy is not having hallucinations," snarled Snape, and he bent down, a hand on each arm of Harry's chair, so that their faces were a foot apart. "If your heads was in Hogsmeade, so was the rest of you. "  
  
"I've been up in Gryffindor Tower," said Harry. "Like you told -"

"I was in the library."   
  
"Can anyone confirm that?"

Harry nor I said anything. 

"So," Snape said, straightening up again. "Everyone from the Minister of Magic downward has been trying to keep famous Harry Potter and his sister safe from Sirius Black. But famous Harry Potter is a law unto himself. And his devoted sister follows blindly to keep her brother safe. Let the ordinary people worry about his safety! Famous Harry Potter and his sister goes where he wants to, with no thought for the consequences. "  
  
I knew what he was doing. He was trying to provoke us. Harry and I both had a temper, but mine was worst.   
  
"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter," Snape said suddenly, his eyes glinting. "He too was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent on the Quidditch field made him think he was a cut above the rest of us too. Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers...The resemblance between you is uncanny. "  
  
"My dad didn't strut," said Harry, before he could stop himself. "And neither do I. "  
  
"Your father didn't set much store by rules either," Snape went on, pressing his advantage, his thin face full of malice. "Rules were for lesser mortals, not Quidditch Cup-winners. His head was so swollen -"

SHUT UP!"

I whirled around to see Harry on his feet, face red with rage. He hadn't been this angry since Uncle Dursley slapped me.   
  
"What did you say to me, Potter?" Snape challenged. 

"I told you to shut up about my dad!" Harry yelled. "I know the truth, all right? He saved your life! Dumbledore told me! You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my dad!"

I saw Snape's face grow from pale to paler than cold milk. "And did the headmaster tell you the circumstances in which your father saved my life?" he whispered. "Or did he consider the details too unpleasant for precious Potter's delicate ears?"

This was new to me. "Harry..." I called out. "What are you talking about?" 

"She doesn't know, does she Potter? You keep from the one person who loves the most of all? I would hate for you to run away with a false idea of your father, Potter. Have you been imagining some act of glorious heroism? Then let me correct you - your saintly father and his friends played a highly amusing joke on me that would have resulted in my death if your father hadn't got cold feet at the last moment. There was nothing brave about what he did. He was saving his own skin as much as mine. Had their joke succeeded, he would have been expelled from Hogwarts. "

I was shocked, but the pieces fell into place. Snape was bullied by my father and his friends. His friends were Black, Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. That's why Snape hated Harry. He reminded him of James. But why didn't he hate me? 

"Turn out your pockets, Potters!" he spat suddenly. I didn't move, my eyes closing. "Turn out your pockets, or we go straight to the headmaster! Pull them out, Potter!"

Harry glanced at me, green eyes cold with dread as he reached into his pocket. I stood up, pulling the Marauder's map from my pocket, laying it on the table. Snape picked up the Zonko's bag of tricks.  
  
"Ron gave them to me," said Harry, praying he'd get a chance to tip Ron off before Snape saw him. "He brought them back from Hogsmeade last time -"

"Ron gave them to me," said Harry, praying he'd get a chance to tip Ron off before Snape saw him. "He brought them back from Hogsmeade last time --"  
  
"Indeed? And you've been carrying them around ever since? How very touching...and what is this?"  
  
Snape had picked up the map. I kept my eyes down, my voice impassive. "Spare bit of parchment for notes," I answered.  

Snape looked at me, turning it over. "Surely you don't need such a very old piece of parchment?" he said. "Why don't I just -throw this away?"  
  
I saw his hands going to the fire. "No!" I shouted, the flames shooting upwards and then dying down.   
  
"So!" said Snape, his long nostrils quivering. "Is this another treasured gift from Mr. Weasley? Or is it - something else? A letter, perhaps, written in invisible ink? Or - instructions to get into Hogsmeade without passing the Dementors?" I didn't know what to say. "Let me see, let me see... " he muttered, taking out his wand and smoothing the map out on his desk. "Reveal your secret!" he said, touching the wand to the parchment. Nothing happened. I held my breath. "Show yourself!" Snape said, tapping the map sharply. It stayed blank, as I prayed in my mind.  "Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" Snape said, hitting the map with his wand. Then it happened: 

"Mooney presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business. "

Snape froze. My eyes grew as Harry stared dumstruck. But there was more. 

"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Mooney and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git. "

And more... 

"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor. "

And finally...

"Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball." 

I stayed tranfixed. I had no idea who these four people were, but they were my new idols. 

"So ..." said Snape softly. "We'll see about this... "

He strode across to his fire, seized a fistful of glittering powder from a jar on the fireplace, and threw it into the flames. 

"Lupin!" Snape called into the fire. "I want a word!"

Lupin stepped out of the fireplace, brushing ash off of his raggety robes. "You called, Severus?" said Lupin mildly.   
  
"I certainly did," said Snape, his face contorted with fury as he strode back to his desk. "I have just asked the Potters to empty their pockets. Ms. Potter was carrying this. "

Snape pointed at the parchment, on which the words of Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were still shining. An odd, closed expression appeared on Lupin's face. 

"Well?" said Snape. Lupin continued to stare at the map. I studied his face, but couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Well?" said Snape again. "This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you imagine Potter got such a thing?"

Lupin looked up and, by the merest half-glance in Harry's direction, warned him not to interrupt. 

"Full of Dark Magic?" he repeated mildly. "Do you really think so, Severus? It looks to me as though it is merely a piece of parchment that insults anybody who reads it. Childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine Magnolia got it from a joke shop -"  
  
"Indeed?" said Snape. His jaw had gone rigid with anger. "You think a joke shop could supply her with such a thing? You don't think it more likely that he got it directly from the manufacturers?"

I was confused, as was Lupin and Harry. 

 

"You mean, by Mr. Wormtail or one of these people?" he said. "Magnolia, do you know any of these men?"

"No, sir," I answered, truthfully. 

 

"You see, Severus?" said Lupin, turning back to Snape. "It looks like a Zonko product to me -"

Right on cue, Ron came bursting into the office. He was completely out of breath, and stopped just short of Snape's desk, clutching the stitch in his chest and trying to speak. 

"I - gave - Harry - that - stuff," he choked. "Bought - it...in Zonko's...ages -ago..."

"Well!" said Lupin, clapping his hands together and looking around cheerfully. "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?" He folded the map and tucked it inside his robes. "Harry, Ron, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay - excuse us, Severus - Magnolia, good day to you."

 

Snape and I were left alone. "Professor?" I asked. 

 

"That is all, Ms. Potter." 

 

I quickly ran from his office. I raced back to where the cloak was hidden, seeing Harry rounding the corner. "My map?" I asked. 

 

"Sorry, Maggie. Lupin won't give it back." 

 

I sighed, and walked them back to the Gryffindor Tower. "Thanks for the help, Ron." I reached up and pecked him on the cheek, Ron's cheeks turning red. 

 

Hermoine came from the portrait of the fat lady, looking glum. "Come to have a good gloat?" said Ron savagely as she stopped in front of them. "Or have you just been to tell on us?"

"No," said Hermione. She was holding a letter in her hands and her lip was trembling. "I just thought you ought to know...Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is going to be executed. "

 


	33. Sadness

The tears that I have shed have only been out of anger, not sadness. But after finding out, I felt like all the cruel things in the world were getting back to me. I blamed Malfoy. Stomping back towards our common room, I snatched the invite list to the Snake Pit, touching the tip of my wand to the name. "Incernio," I whispered, watching the name burn away in fire. 

Classes went on, but my mood turn from sour to down right dangerous. Flint was excited because I was a beast on the Quiddtich Pitch. Everybody stayed away minus a few selected few. I was pissed about Buckbeak, Lupin, Snape, and even more so at the whole Black situation. I spent my early evenings and afternoon with Hagrid and Buckbeak. He seemed to sense my sadness and cooed at me, resting his big head against mine. 

"He know's your sad...the big softie," Hagrid sniffed. 

"I am sad, Hagrid. And so tired..." 

Snape ignored me 

Then it was time for the final Quidditch team. I got up, bathed, pulled on my uniform, braiding my hair. I grabbed my black Firebolt, and headed towards the Pitch. "And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled Lee Jordan, from the commenter's booth. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years -" I rolled my eyes and headed out with my team. One thing about our team this year is that Malfoy and I were the smallest members on the team. "And here come the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He's made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill -"

"Captains, shake hands!" Madam Hooch shouted. Flint and Wood stepped forward and gripped each other hand's tightly, like they were trying to break each other's fingers. 

"Mount your brooms!" said Madam Hooch. "Three...two...one... "

I shot up into the air, weaving my way through the cluster as I tried to find the Quaffle. "And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinner of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no -- Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing UP the field - WHAM! - nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by - Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Angelina - nice swerve around Montague - duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger! SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

I growled, angling my broom down to towards the ground, swooping up, trying to find the Quaffle. I was close to grabbing it, but Angelica snatched it out of midair. I shouted in rage, chasing her. I saw the two of our beaters go towards her. "Come on, Alicia!" yelled Lee into the silence that had descended on the crowd. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

It was like a red haze flew over me. I could hear muffled voices as I gripped my broom tightly. Re-positioning my stance on my broom, I crouched down, and shot off back into the game. "Whoa! Magnolia Potter is flying by! She snatches the Quaffle from mid air with acute percision. She bypasses the Weasley beaters! She's aiming right towards  Wood! Her beautiful red hair is flying around her face. She's standing up on the broom! And she scores!" 

I sat back down on the broom, zooming through the air. It was head to head, Flint grinning as I aggressively scored points. But they were two steps ahead, while we were one step behind. Then...we lost. 

I dropped my head,  lowering myself to the ground. Numbly, I walked off the field and into the locker rooms. I turned on the shower, and just slinked down, letting the cold water wash away the dirt and sweat.  After I was done, I went back to my common room and spotted El, there with a bottle of butterbeer. "I love you," I told him, sitting down next to him on the couch. 

"You fought gallantly," he grinned. 

"But we lost," I sighed. 

"Next year...when you were flying, I swore I could see sparks flying behind you." 

"Really?" I asked. 

"Yeah..."

"It was weird...it was like I could see red. I was angry and all I could see was fire." 

"Well, fire is good weapon to have." 

This was the first moment where I began to understand what I really was. 


	34. Sadness Turns into Madness

It was that favorite time of year again, when it time for all of us to take exams. I studied, helped the selected few study, and try connect the dots. Now that Quidditch is over, I could focus on my new mystery. I knew that I needed help, so I gathered my posse, minus Malfoy. 

"Alright..." I told them, flicking my wand towards the board with yarn with pictures of Black, my father, and various empty faces that I didn't know who what his friends looked like. "I gathered you all here because of a mystery that I have been stumped on. And I chose you all because you are all the people that I consider my closest friends. Mystery...the connection to Black, Snape, and my parents." 

"Snape and your parents went to school together?" Daphne asked. 

"Yes. And they hated each other." 

"Well, that explains why he hates the other Potter," Nott shrugged. 

"Look, Black was my father's best friend. Then he betrayed them to Voldemort. There had to be a reason...I overheard McGongall, Hagrid, and Minister Fudge talking. Fudge was talking about my parents and Black. Hagrid said that Black was distraught. Why would he be distraught after betraying his best friend?" 

"Guilt?" Hestia asked. 

"Maybe," Flora shrugged. 

"Whatever he felt, I doesn't make sense," Zambini said. Shifting he, moved to sit on the floor, criss-crossing his legs. "Okay...look. Promise me that whatever is said down here does not leave her."

I sat on the ground, across from him, everybody following. "Promise," I told him, sincerly. 

"My dad...he was also in the inner circle. He knew Black. Black and You-Know-Who were chums...but there was a rumor...that he was a turncoat against You-Know-Who? You know who tipped him off?"

"Who?" Daphne asked. 

"Belatrix Lestrange."

"Who's Bellatrix Lestrange?" I asked. 

"His cousin..." Nott whispered. 

"She's also Draco Malfoy's aunt. Her family is the blacks. Narcissa, and others..." Daphne informed me. 

"If he was suspceted a turn coat, then he had to make sure that the rumor's wasn't on him. So, he gave away the secret to our house. And Voldemort killed my parents. Which is the next question to my ongoing investigation. Why did he want to kill Harry and not me?"

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked. 

"Okay everybody up," I told them, getting people up. "Secret, every time the Dementor's come near me, I can sometimes hear Vodemort talking. In my dreams, I sometimes see their death. Okay...El, you will play my dad. And Hestia, you'll play my mom. Blaise, you'll play Harry and Flora, you'll play me." I moved them to the spots that I can remember from my memories. "I'll play Voldemort."

"I don't understand why we are doing this," Daphne sighed, standing in the backgorund. And why don't Nott and I get a part. 

"Because I need outside eyes. Okay. From what I remember, from what I've read, my dad was in the living room where we lived. Voldemort came in, and killed him." I pointed to him, and El dropped to the ground. I moved towards the area where Nott and Flora were adjacent to each other, and Hestia was standing between them. Squinching my eyes closed, I tried to bite down the nasuea. "She begged for her life, and for ours. But...he still killed her." I pointed at Hestia and she feel. Moving towards the two remaining standing, I turned to Flora. "And he talks to me. He has plans for me. He moves towards Harry, and tries to kill him. Then..." My head was pounding. "All I really see is fire and inhuman screams." 

Everybody stood still as I faced Blaise. "Damn..." El said, from behind me. 

"That's insane," Daphne breathed out. "You do know that we are all children of Death Eaters?"

"Yes...but you guys aren't like Parkinson and her group. Not everybody in Slytherin are evil. We're just very ambitious, and we're very cunning and will stop at nothing to get what we want. So, what? You guys have accepted with open arms. You guys are my best friends." 

"How touching," El quirked. 

"We're not going to hug now are we?" Daphne asked, wrinkling her nose. 

"Ew! Hell no! What are we, Hufflepuffs?" I asked, shivering. "So, you guys in or what?" 

"Defying my dad's expectations? Hell yes!" Nott grinned. 

"I'm in," Daphne shrugged. 

"We're in this together," the twins grinned. 

"I will follow you through thick and thin," El told me. 

We all agreed to meet down in the Chamber once a week to try to put the pieces together. Then I got the news. The appeal for Buckbeak lost. He was going to die at sunset. Hagrid asked me not to come, he didn't want me to see this. But I still snuck out. I knocked on the door, and Hagrid was not sobbing. "Hagrid," I sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"Magnolia! I asked yer not to come!" Hagrid shook. 

"Nobody should be alone," I told him, walking into his massive body. His giant arms cradled me against him as his giant body racked with shook with each body. I walked in, and looked at the window, where I could see Buckbeak in the mass of pumpkins and hay. Buckbeak was an innocent creature. 

"Magnolia," Hagrid voice's shook. He handed me a handkerchief. A knock was at the door and Hagrid reared himself up, waiting for the final blow. But it was Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

They walked in and Harry stopped at the sight of me. I looked confused. I  felt something wet on my face. Touching it, I saw that I was crying. I rarely cried. Sometimes I cried when I was angry, but not in sadness. 

"Wan' some tea?" he said. His great hands were shaking as he reached for the kettle. I grabbed the handkerchief, wiping the tears off of my cheeks.   
  
"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" said Hermione hesitantly. 

"I - I took him outside," said Hagrid, spilling milk all over the table as he filled up the jug. "He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an' - an' smell fresh air - before -" Hagrid's hand trembled so violently that the milk jug slipped from his grasp and shattered all over the floor. 

I closed my eyes. "This isn't fair..."   
  
"I'll do it, Hagrid," said Hermione quickly, hurrying over and starting to clean up the mess. 

"There's another one in the cupboard," Hagrid said, sitting down and wiping his forehead on his sleeve. Harry glanced at Ron, who looked back hopelessly. 

"Isn't there anything anyone can do, Hagrid?" Harry asked fiercely, sitting down next to him. "Dumbledore -"

"He's tried," said Hagrid. "He's got no power ter overrule the Committee. He told 'em Buckbeak's all right, but they're scared...Yeh know what Lucius Malfoy's like...threatened 'em, I expect...an' the executioner, Macnair, he's an old pal o' Malfoy's...but it'll be quick an' clean...an' I'll be beside him..."  
  
I swallowed, my sadness turning to rage. "They're going to butcher him...like Voldemort butchered my parents..."

Harry looked at me as Hagrid shuddred. "Maggie!" 

"What?! It's true! And no matter what, Dumbledore can't help. He didn't even try to save our parents, send reinforcements or nothing!" 

"Dumbledore's gonna come down while it - while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter - ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore..."

Hermione, who had been rummaging in Hagrid's cupboard for another milk jug, let out a small, quickly stifled sob. She straightened up with the new jug in her hands, fighting back tears. 

"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid," she began, but Hagrid shook his shaggy head. 

"Yeh're ter go back up ter the castle. I told yeh, I don' wan' yeh watchin'. An' yeh shouldn' be down here anyway...If Fudge an' Dumbledore catch yeh out without permission, Harry and Magnolia, yeh'll be in big trouble. "

Silent tears were now streaming down Hermione's face, but she hid them from Hagrid, bustling around making tea. Then, as she picked up the milk bottle to pour some into the jug, she let out a shriek. 

"Ron, I don't believe it - it's Scabbers!"Ron gaped at her. 

"What are you talking about?"  
  
Hermione carried the milk jug over to the table and turned it upside down. With a frantic squeak, and much scrambling to get back inside, Scabbers the rat came sliding out onto the table. 

"Scabbers!" said Ron blankly. "Scabbers, what are you doing here?"

"Shit...You're friendship almost crumbled over over a stupid rat and he's still alive, hiding out in Hagrid's house?" I asked.   
  
Ron grabbed the struggling rat and held him up to the light. Scabbers looked dreadful. He was thinner than ever, large tufts of hair had fallen out leaving wide bald patches, and he writhed in Ron's hands as though desperate to free himself  
  
"It's okay, Scabbers!" said Ron. "No cats! There's nothing here to hurt you!"

Hagrid suddenly stood up, his eyes fixed on the window. His normally ruddy face had gone the color of parchment.   
  
"They're comin'... "

I stood up, and shook my head. "No," I whimpered. Harry looked out the window, and I could see that Dumbledore was leading them, then Fudge, then the executioner. 

"Yeh gotta go," said Hagrid. Every inch of him was trembling. "They mustn' find yeh here...Go now... "  
  
"No...I don't to go. It's not fair! Harry, do something!" I begged.

Ron stuffed Scabbers into his pocket and Hermione picked up the cloak. "I'll let yeh out the back way," said Hagrid. 

"Hagrid, no...you have to fight! Please!" I begged. 

"Harry, grab your sister."

"Come on, Maggie!" Harry whispered, pulling me against his chest. 

Hagrid led us out to the back garden, where I could see Buckbeak. He looked at me and my heart broke. He seemed to be aware of what was happening, and pawed at the ground, turning his head side to side. 

"It's okay, Beaky," said Hagrid softly. "It's okay..." He turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Go on," he said. "Get goin'."

Nobody moved. I collasped down on me knee. "Please...Hagrid you have to do something!" I begged, tears of pain and sorrow falling down my cheeks. 

Ron and Hermione's strong resolve broke, seeing me break down. They've never seen me cry before. I was sure that they didn't think I had a heart.   
  
"Hagrid, we can't -" Ron's voice wavered. 

"We'll tell them what really happened -" Harry tried to say.   
  
"They can't kill him -" Hermione sobbed.   
  
"Go!" said Hagrid fiercely. "It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"

"No..." I sobbed. Harry and Ron dragged me up as Hermione threw the cloak of us.   
  
"Go quick," he said hoarsely. "Don' listen..."  
  
And he strode back into his cabin as someone knocked at the front door. 

"Please, let's hurry," Hermione whispered. "I can't stand it, I can't bear it... "

Harry kept me tethered to him as my body shook with sobs as we moved up the sloping lawn. The day slowly turned to night. 

Ron stopped dead.  "Oh, please, Ron," Hermione began. 

"It's Scabbers - he won't - stay put -"

Ron was bent over, trying to keep Scabbers in his pocket, but the rat was going berserk; squeaking madly, twisting and flailing, trying to sink his teeth into Ron's hand. 

"Scabbers, it's me, you idiot, it's Ron," Ron hissed. 

They heard a door open behind them and men's voices. 

"Oh, Ron, please let's move, they're going to do it!" Hermione breathed.   
  
"Okay -Scabbers, stay put -"  
  
They walked forward; Harry, like Hermione, was trying not to listen to the rumble of voices behind them. Ron stopped again. I shuddered, my sobs quieting. 

"I can't hold him - Scabbers, shut up, everyone'll hear us -"

The rat was squealing wildly, but not loudly enough to cover up the sounds drifting from Hagrid's garden. There was a jumble of indistinct male voices, a silence, and then, without warning, the unmistakable swish and thud of an axe.   
  
Hermione swayed on the spot, I dropped on my hands and knees. 

"They did it!" she whispered to Harry. "I'd - don't believe it - they did it!"


	35. The Tale of the Rat, Cat, and Dog

I sobbed as Ron, Hermione, and Ron stood there numbly. "Hagrid," Harry muttered. Without thinking about what he was doing, he made to turn back, but both Ron and Hermione seized his arms.   
  
"We can't," said Ron, who was paper-white. "He'll be in worse trouble if they know we've been to see him... "

Hermione's breathing was shallow and uneven.  "How - could - they?" she choked. "How could they?"

"Come on," said Ron, whose teeth seemed to be chattering. 

"Maggie," Harry told me, helping me up. We set off back towards the castle, slowly walking to keep ourselves under the cloak. 

By the time we reached open ground, darkness was settling in, around us.   
  
"Scabbers, keep still," Ron hissed, clamping his hand over his chest. The rat was wriggling madly. Ron came to a sudden halt, trying to force Scabbers deeper into his pocket. "What's the matter with you, You stupid rat? Stay still - OUCH! He bit me!"  
  
"Ron, be quiet!" Hermione whispered urgently. "Fudge'll be out here in a minute -"

"He won't - stay - put -"

"What's going on?" I asked, drying my tear stained face. 

Scabbers was acting out like he was afraid. "What's the matter with him?" Hermione asked. 

Harry's head turned to the darkness, seeing wide, yellow eyes of a cat. "Crookshanks!" Hermione moaned. "No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!"

But the cat was getting nearer- "Scabbers - NO!"

Scabbers slipped free from Ron's fingers, hitting the ground, and scampering away. Crookshanks sprang after him, both chasing off into the darkness. Ron followed, throwing off the cloak. 

"Ron!" Hermione moaned. 

"God dammit!" I cursed. We all raced towards Ron, listening to Ron curse after Crookshanks. 

"Get away from him - get away - Scabbers, come here -" There was a loud thud. There was a loud thud. "Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat -"

We nearly tripped over Ron, then skidded to a stop right in front of him. He was sprawled on the ground, but Scabbers was back in his pocket. Ron held the quivering lump with both hands. 

"Ron - come on back under the cloak -" Hermione panted. "Dumbledore - the Minister - they'll be coming back out in a minute -"

"Weasley, let's go!" I told him, not really in the move. Then we all something coming towards us. I froze, grabbing Ron and Harry in one arm each, trying to pull them along. 

"Shit..." I whispered. 

Harry and I reached for my wand, but the dog lept for us. I screamed, grabbing Harry. I felt the large paws on my back and Harry's chest and my red hair fying as it soared above us. 

The dog got caught Ron's arm, dragging him away. 

Harry's wand was the only light, as I scrambled up. "Ron!" I shouted. I was about to race after him when a large branch swung and knocked me off my feet, and another slapping me across the face. 

I could see Ron, then heard a crack as one of his legs broke. "Harry, Maggie- we've got to go for help -" Hermione gasped, blood dripping from her shoulder. 

"No! That thing's big enough to eat him; we haven't got time-"

"Harry - we're never going to get through without help -"  
  
Another branch whipped down at them, twigs clenched like knuckles. 

I took a step back, waiting for the right moment. I had various cuts on my cheeks from the Weeping Willow.   
  
"If that dog can get in, so can we," I panted, darting here and there, trying to find a way through the vicious, swishing branches. I tried to find a path, a way. 

"Oh, help, help," Hermione whispered frantically, dancing uncertainly on the spot. "Please..."

Then, Crookshanks darted foward, slithering between the battering braches like a snake. Like magic, the tree turned to marble, the branches hating. 

I held onto to my stomach, coughing as I regained my breath. "You clever kitty cat," I cooed, limping towards the tree. 

"Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered uncertainly. She now grasped Harry's arm painfully hard, and grabbed my hand. "How did he know-?"  
  
"He's friends with that dog," said Harry grimly. "I've seen them together. Come on - and keep your wand out -"

I had my wand, leading them down to where Crookshanks waited. There was a gap between the roots. Crookshanks went first. I looked at Harry, who nodded. I crawled into the hole, crawling through the tunnel. Stopping, I could see Harry behind me. _"Lumos,"_ I whispered, my wand glowing. I followed Crookshanks through the tunnel. Harry kept close to my backside, as Hermione followed us. 

"Where's Ron?" she whispered in a terrified voice.   
  
"This way," I said, setting off, bent-backed, after Crookshanks. 

"Where does this tunnel come out?" Hermione asked breathlessly from behind him. 

"I don't know...It's marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George said no one's ever gotten into it...It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it was heading for Hogsmeade..." I explained, seeing the passage way clear in my mind.

I kept going, my adrenaline pumping. As the tunnel began to rise, it twisted. I saw a small opening, and headed towards it. When I got to the top, I saw a very, disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls, there were stains all over the floor, and every piece of furniture was broken, like sombody smashed it. The windows were boarded up. 

Hermione shivered. "Harry, Magnolia. I think we're in the Shrieking Shack." 

Hermione's fingers gripped onto Harry's arm as I gripped his hand. "Ghost's don't smash furniture," I told them, seeing a wooden chair with chucks torn out of it, and one of the legs broken off. There was a shift upstairs, a squeak, all of us looking up. "I think that someone is here..." 

Harry moved first, with me and Hermione following us. We moved up towards the stairs, carefully climbing up the crumbling staircase. We reached the dark landing. _"Nox..."_ we all whispered together. 

The lights went out on all wands, all of us bracing ourselves. Harry reared up, kicking the door open. I spotted Ron first, clutching his leg. "Ron?!" I asked, racing over to him. I removed the belt from my jeans, tying it around his leg to stop the bleeding. 

"Ron - are you okay?" Hermione asked. 

"Where's the dog?"

"Not a dog," Ron moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain. "Harry, Maggie, it's a trap -"

Something was wrong. Ron never called me, Maggie. "What -?" I asked.   
  
"He's the dog.,,he's an Animagus. "

Ron was looking scared over Harry's shoulder. I turned and my body froze up in rage and fear. My body shook as I looked at the filthy, matted hair, dark eyes sunken into dark sockets, and his skin waxy and stretched over the bones of his face. Yellow teeth gleamed into a sickening grin. 

 _"Expelliarmus!_ " Sirius Black croaked, pointing Ron's wand at them. 

My wand flew from my hand as I stood up, my body shaking. "I thought you'd come and help your friend," he said hoarsely. His voice sounded as though he had long since lost the habit of using it. It made me sick "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful...it will make everything much easier..."

I could barely hear anything except my mom's dying screams, and the words that Hagrid spoke about him. Harry stepped forward, but Hermione stopped him. But she couldn't hold me back. A began to race for him, but Ron grabbed me as I screamed. 

"YOU SICK FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!" 

"Maggie! Stop!" Ron told me as I fought against him. 

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO, WEASELEY, GOD DAMMIT!" 

"If you want to kill Harry and Maggie, you'll have to kill us too!" he said fiercely, though the effort of standing upright was draining him of still more color, and he swayed slightly as he spoke. 

Something flickered in Black's shadowed eyes. 

"Lie down," he said quietly to Ron. "You will damage that leg even more. "  
  
"Did you hear me?" Ron said weakly, though he was clinging painfully to Harry and me to stay upright. "You'll have to kill all three of us!"

"There'll be only one murder here tonight," said Black, and his grin widened.   
  
"Why's that?" Harry spat, trying to wrench himself free of Ron, and Hermione. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew...What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"

"Harry!" Hermione whimpered. "Be quiet!"

"NO! HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I roared, and with a huge effort he broke free of Hermione's and Ron's restraint and lunged forward -

Harry seemed to follow my lead, and I forgot all magic. I was raised my muggles after all. I reached up, kicking him in the balls as Harry grabbed his wrist, trying to get the wands away.   
  
Hermione screamed as Ron yelled. There was a flash of sparks as the three wands came alive. Black began to fight back, grabbing onto my hair to keep me from scratching his eyes out. His other hand caught Harry's throat, squeezing slightly has his glasses became askew. 

Hermione kicked Black in the back, causing him to let go of Harry. Ron threw himself on Black's wand hand, and the wands rolled away. I turned my head, biting down hard onto Black's arm, feeling the blood ooze from the gash as I clamped down. Black hurled as I took him down, pressing my thumbs into his windpipe. 

"NO YOU DON'T!" Harry shouted to Crookshanks, kicking him. "Get out of the way!" 

Ron and Hermione moved, Hermione gasping for breath as Ron scrambled towards the edge of the bed. 

I let go him, bearing down at him with my eyes a green fire and my mouth stained with blood. I roared at him, my voice crackling as I screamed. Harry placed a hand on my back, pointing his wand at Black's chest, over his heart. 

"Going to kill me, Harry? Magnolia?" he whispered.   
  
Harry stopped right above him, his wand still pointing at Black's chest, looking down at him. A livid bruise was rising around Black's left eye and his nose was bleeding, as was his arm from where I bit him.  
  
"You killed our parents," said Harry, his voice shaking slightly, but his wand hand quite steady.   
  
Black stared up at him out of those sunken eyes.   
  
"I don't deny it," he said very quietly. "But if you knew the whole story. "

"SHUT. UP!" I screamed. "The whole story? You sold them to Voldemort. That's all we need to know. Harry, do it!"

"You've got to listen to me," Black said, and there was a note of urgency in his voice now. "You'll both regret it if you don't...You don't understand... "  
  
"We understand a lot better than you think," said Harry, and his voice shook more than ever. "You never heard her, did you? Our mum...trying to stop Voldemort killing us...and you did that...you did it... "

Before either of us could say another word, something ginger streaked past Harry and me; Crookshanks leapt onto Black's chest and settled himself there, right over Black's heart. Black blinked and looked down at the cat. 

Harry took a shuddering breath, glaring down at the cat. "Get off," he murmured, trying to push Crookshanks off him.   
  
But Crookshanks sank his claws into Black's robes and wouldn't shift. He turned his ugly, squashed face to Harry and me and looked up at him with those great yellow eyes. To our right, Hermione gave a dry sob.   
  
Harry stared down at Black and Crookshanks, his grip tightening on the wand. I took the wand from Harry's hand, pointing it at Black's chest.  I knew that Harry couldn't do. He was a Gryffindor, the defender and saivor. But...I was a Slytherin. Maybe Voldemort sensed something in me. "You have to pay..." I seethed. "For our mum? For our dad? For everything..." I cried. 

I was about to say the words that I have learned from Voldemort, aiming my wand at Black. The fear that I saw gave me more relief than a thousand House Cups. Then there was a squeak downstairs. 

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE - SIRIUS BLACK - QUICK!"

There was foosteps as I took another deep breath, the words on my tongue. Lupin came barging in, and I turned towards him. _"Expelliarmus!"_ Lupin shouted, my wand flying from my hand. 

But I was a Slytherin. I was smart, cunning, and ambitious. When Black dropped our wands, I hid mine up the sleeve up from my cardigan sleeve. 

I kept my eyes trained on him, watching Lupin step forward. "Where is he, Sirius?"  
  
Harry looked quickly at Lupin. He didn't understand what Lupin meant. Who was Lupin talking about? He turned to look at Black again.   
  
Black's face was quite expressionless. For a few seconds, he didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, he raised his empty hand and pointed straight at Ron. Mystified, Harry glanced around at Ron, who looked bewildered.   
  
"But then..." Lupin muttered, staring at Black so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind, "...why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless" - Lupin's eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Black, something none of the rest could see, "- unless he was the one...unless you switched...without telling me?"  
  
Very slowly, his sunken gaze never leaving Lupin's face, Black nodded. "Professor," Harry interrupted loudly, "what's going on -?"

I saw Lupin lowering his wand, and the final pieces pf this puzzle came together as he pulled Black up, pulling him into a hug. I let my wand drop into my hand, raising it up. _"Expelliarmus._ "

Lupin's wand fell, from his hand, looking at me in shock as it landed in my hand. I tossed it aside, my eyes training on them. 

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed. 

"You're both traitors," I accused them. "You thought that Hermione was the only one that knew? Newsflash...I'm much smarter than her. I figured it out right after Snape gave you that potion. I recongized the smell. I saw him cooking it. It's wolfsbane. Harry, he's been letting Black into the castle. He's a werewolf." 

"She's right, Harry. Don't trust him!" Hermione shouted. 

"When did you figure it out?" Lupin asked. 

"Since Snape's essay..." 

"He'll be delighted," said Lupin coolly. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant...Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the Boggart changed into the moon when it saw me? And you, Magnolia? You have a brilliant mind, perfect to a T. You're also his star pupil."  
  
"Both," Hermione said quietly.   
  
Lupin forced a laugh. "You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione. "  
  
"I'm not," Hermione whispered. "If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are! Magnolia's the clever one. She doesn't trust easily."

"But they already know," said Lupin. "At least, the staff do. "

"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf," Ron gasped. "Is he mad?"

"Some of the staff thought so," said Lupin. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy --"

"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!" Black moved up the four-poster bed. 

"I have not been helping Sirius," said Lupin. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look --"  
  
He separated Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's wands and threw each back to its owner. I however, kept my wand pointing at Lupin.   
  
"There," said Lupin, holding up his hands. "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"

"If you haven't been helping him," Harry said, with a furious glance at Black, "how did you know he was here?"

"The map," said Lupin. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it -"

"You know how to work it?" Harry said suspiciously.   
  
"Of course I know how to work it," said Lupin, waving his hand impatiently. "I helped write it. I'm Moony -that was my friends' nickname for me at school. "  
  
"You wrote -?" I whispered, connecting more pieces. "Padfoot..." I whispered, my eyes trained on Back. 

"The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron, and Hermione might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his Hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I? Magnolia, you may want others to think that you're a cold-hearted snake, but you have the biggest heart of all." 

"You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry-"

"How d'you know about the cloak?" Harry questioned.   
  
"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it..." said Lupin, waving an impatient hand again. "The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you all cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back toward the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else. "

"What?" said Harry. "No, we weren't!"

"I couldn't believe my eyes," said Lupin, still pacing, and ignoring Harry's interruption. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"

"No one was with us!" I shouted.   
  
"And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labeled Sirius Black...I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow -"  
  
"One of us!" Ron said angrily.   
  
"No, Ron," said Lupin. "Two of you." He had stopped his pacing, his eyes moving over Ron. "Do you think I could have a look at the rat?" he said evenly. 

"What?" said Ron. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"

"Everything," said Lupin. "Could I see him, please?"

Ron hesitated, then put a hand inside his pocket. Scabbers emerged, thrashing desperately; Ron had to seize his long bald tail to stop him escaping. Crookshanks stood up on Black's leg and made a soft hissing noise. 

Lupin moved closer to Ron. He seemed to be holding his breath as he gazed intently at Scabbers. 

"What?" Ron said again, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"

"That's not a rat," croaked Sirius Black suddenly. 

"What d'you mean - of course he's a rat -"

"No, he's not," said Lupin quietly. "He's a wizard. "

"An Animagus," said Black, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew." 

 


	36. The Four Maurders

"What does Peter Pettigrew have to do with my parent's death?" I asked, pointing my wand to Lupin. 

"Everything," Black spoke up. 

"You can SHUT UP!" I shouted at him. "You! Talk! Pettigrew's dead! He killed him twelve years ago!" 

"I meant to," he growled, his yellow teeth bared, "but little Peter got the better of me...not this time, though!"

Black lunged at Scabber's falling on Ron's broken leg. "Sirius, NO!" Lupin yelled, launching himself forwards and dragging Black away from Ron again, "WAIT! You can't do it just like that - they need to understand - we've got to explain -"  
  
"We can explain afterwards!" snarled Black, trying to throw Lupin off. One hand was still clawing the air as it tried to reach Scabbers, who was squealing like a piglet, scratching Ron's face and neck as he tried to escape. 

"They've - got - a - right - to - know - everything!" Lupin panted, still trying to restrain Black. "Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand, and the twins- you owe them both the truth, Sirius!"

Black stopped struggling, though his hollowed eyes were still fixed on Scabbers, who was clamped tightly under Ron's bitten, scratched, and bleeding hands. 

"All right, then," Black said, without taking his eyes off the rat. 

"Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for... "  
  
"You're nutters, both of you," said Ron shakily, looking round at Harry, Hermione, and me for support. "I've had enough of this. I'm off. "

He tried to heave himself up on his good leg, but Lupin raised his wand again, pointing it at Scabbers. 

"You're going to hear me out, Ron," he said quietly. "Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen. "  
  
"HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron yelled, trying to force the rat back into his front pocket, but Scabbers was fighting too hard; Ron swayed and overbalanced, and Harry caught him am pushed him back down to the bed. I stepped in front of them, aiming my wand at Lupin.   
  
"There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die," Harry said. "A whole street full of them..."

"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" said Black savagely, still watching Scabbers struggling in Ron's hands. 

"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter," said Lupin, nodding. "I believed it myself - until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's map never lies... Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Harry.  Maggie..."

"Don't call me that!" I shouted, flicking my wand. A vase broke next to him. "Only my friends call me, Maggie!"

"Magnolia..." Lupin corrected.   
  
"But Professor Lupin...Scabbers can't be Pettigrew...it just can't be true, you know it can't..." Hermione said.   
  
"Why can't it be true?" Lupin said calmly, as though they were in class. 

The rational part of my brain tried to work while the irrational part fought. "Because...because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when I did my homework - the Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things...and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have been only seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list," Hermione said. 

"She said...I saw the same list. And Black, nor Pettigrew were on it."   
  
Lupin looked at us, laughing. "Right again, Hermione!" he said. "But the Ministry never knew that here used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts. "

"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus," said Black, who was still watching Scabbers's every desperate move. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer. "  
  
"All right...but you'll need to help me, Sirius," said Lupin, "I only know how it began..." Lupin broke off. There had been a loud creak behind him. The bedroom door had opened of its own accord. All six of us stared at it, the wild part of my mind aiming at it with my wand. Then Lupin strode toward it and looked out into the landing. 

"No one there..." 

"This place is haunted!" said Ron. 

"It's not,' said Lupin, still looking at the door in a puzzled way. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted...The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me. "

He pushed his graying hair out of his eyes, thought for a moment then said, "That's where all of this starts - with my becoming a werewolf, None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitter...and if I hadn't been so foolhardy..."

"I as a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week, preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform...I'm able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again.   
  
"Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me.   
  
"But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school... " Lupin sighed, and looked directly at Harry and me. "I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted because I came to Hogwarts. This house" - Lupin looked miserably around the room, - "the tunnel that leads to it - they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous. "

My wand hand began to waver as I listened to the story. 

"My transformations in those days were - were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor...Even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it...

"But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black...Peter Pettigrew...and, of course, your father- James Potter. "

"Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her...I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you, Hermione and Magnolia, worked out the truth. . . . "

"And they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi. "

"Our dad too?" said Harry, astounded. 

"Yes, indeed," said Lupin. "It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong - one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will. "

"But how did that help you?" Hermione asked, sounding puzzled. 

"They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals," said Lupin. "A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed...Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them. "

"Hurry up, Remus," snarled Black, who was still watching Scabbers with a horrible sort of hunger on his face. 

"I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there...well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did...And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs. "

"What sort of animal -?" Harry began, but Hermione cut him off.

"That was still really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?"

"A thought that still haunts me," said Lupin heavily. "And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless - carried away with our own cleverness. "

"I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course...he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventure. And I haven't changed..."  
  
Lupin's face had hardened, and there was self-disgust in his voice. "All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me...and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it...so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along. "

My eyes snapped up at the name of my favorite professor, mentor, and father figure.   
  
"Snape?" said Black harshly, taking his eyes off Scabbers; for the first time in minutes and looking up at Lupin. "What's Snape got to do with it?"

"He's here, Sirius," said Lupin heavily. "He's teaching here as well. Magnolia is is star pupil...an expert at potions, like Lily was. But she wants to be an Alchemist." He looked up at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and then landed on me.   
  
"Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons...you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me -"

"You all were bullies to him," I accused. "Cruel."

Black made a derisive noise. "It served him right," he sneered. "Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to...hoping he could get us expelled..."

"Shut up!" I snapped, flicking my wand at him. The bed post closest to him caught fire. 

"Magnolia!" Lupin called. "We were cruel to him...we all teased him. And I'm ashamed of it, especially since he's been helping me with my potions. Severus was very interested in where I went every month. We were in the same year, you know, and we - er - didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent on the Quidditch field..." His eyes went to me, and they softened. "Anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be - er - amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it - if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf - but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life...Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was..."  
  
"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," said Harry slowly, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"  
  
"That's right," sneered a cold voice from the wall behind Lupin. Snape pulled off Harry's coak, pointing his wand at Lupin.  


	37. Who to Trust?

Hermione screamed, Black lept to his feet, and I pointed my wand at him. "I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," said Snape, throwing the cloak aside, careful to keep this wand pointing directly at Lupin's chest. "Very useful, Potter, I thank you... "  
  
Snape was slightly breathless, but his face was full of suppressed triumph. "You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" he said, his eyes glittering. "I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did... lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight. Miss. Potter, with me, please." 

I didn't move, my eyes moving from his figure to Black to Lupin. 

"Severus -" Lupin began, but Snape overrode him.   
  
"I've told the headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout -"  
  
"Severus, you're making a mistake," said Lupin urgently. "You haven't heard everything - I can explain - Sirius is not here to kill Harry nor Magnolia -"  
  
"Two more for Azkaban tonight," said Snape, his eyes now gleaming fanatically. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this...He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin...a tame werewolf -"

"You fool," said Lupin softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"

BANG! Thin, snakelike cords burst from the end of Snape's wand and twisted themselves around Lupin's mouth, wrists, and ankles; he overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move. With a roar of rage, Black started toward Snape, but Snape pointed his wand straight between Black's eyes.   
  
"Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will." Black stopped dead, his facing showing a much more deeper hatred.

My hands shook. My mind was reeling. I didn't know who to trust anymore. Nothing made sense. 

Hermione stepped forward, speaking in a breathless voice. "Professor Snape - it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w-would it?"

"Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school," Snape spat. "You, Potter, Miss Potter, and Weasley are out-of-bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, hold your tongue."

"But if - if there was a mistake -"

"KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Snape shouted, looking suddenly quite deranged. "DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" A few sparks shot out of the end of his wand, which was still pointed at Black's face. Hermione fell silent. 

"Vengeance is very sweet," Snape breathed at Black. "How I hoped I would be the one to catch you... "

"The joke's on you again, Severus," Black snarled. "As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle" - he jerked his head at Ron - "I'll come quietly... "

"Up to the castle?" said Snape silkily. "I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the Dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black...pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay...I -"

What little color there was in Black's face left it.   
  
"You -you've got to hear me out," he croaked. "The rat - look at the rat -"  
  
But there was a mad glint in Snape's eyes that Harry had never seen before. He seemed beyond reason.   
  
"Come on, all of you," he said. He clicked his fingers, and the ends of the cords that bound Lupin flew to his hands. "I'll drag the werewolf. Perhaps the Dementors will have a kiss for him too -"

I didn't move. Snape's black eyes moved towards me and softened. "Miss Potter...come along...he will get his justice." My resolve broke. I could see in his eyes that he would never hurt me. He's been on my side since the beginning. I nodded my head and began to lower my head. Like a snap, Harry moved against Snape, blocking the door. "Get out of the way, Potter, you're in enough trouble already,"snarled Snape. "If I hadn't been here to save your skin -"  
  
"Professor Lupin could have killed me about a hundred times this year," Harry said. "I've been alone with him loads of times, having defense lessons against the Dementors. If he was helping Black, why didn't he just finish me off then? Or my sister?"  
  
"Don't ask me to fathom the way a werewolf's mind works," hissed Snape. "Get out of the way, Potter. "  
  
"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Harry yelled. "JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN -"  
  
"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Snape shrieked, looking madder than ever. "Like father, like son, Potter! I have just saved your neck; you should be thanking me on bended knee! You would have been well served if he'd killed you! You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black - now get out of the way, or I will make you. GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!"  
  
I saw Harry act. I stood in front of Snape as Harry and I faced off against one another. Harry looked hurt, then angry. "Expelliarmus!" we yelled, both of our wands flying at the same time- except that ours wasn't the only voice that shouted. There was a blast that made the door rattle on its hinges; Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall, then slid down it to the floor, a trickle of blood oozing from under his hair. He had been knocked out.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Black, looking at Harry.   
  
"You should have left him to me... "  
  
Harry avoided Black's eyes. He wasn't sure, even now, that he'd done the right thing.   
  
"We attacked a teacher...We attacked a teacher..." Hermione whimpered, staring at the lifeless Snape with frightened eyes. "Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble -"  
  
Lupin was struggling against his bonds. Black bent down quickly and untied him. Lupin straightened up, rubbing his arms where the ropes had cut into them. 

"Thank you, Harry," he said. "Magnolia..."  
  
"I'm still not saying I believe you," he told Lupin. 

"No!" I shouted, my head pounding. "I'm so confused!"

"Magnolia, it will be alright...you need to calm down," Lupin told me. 

I looked at my unconcious professor, then back at the man who taught me how to fight Dementors, and didn't show me any prejudice against being a Slytherin. Both had been kind to me. But have shown me kindness that I wasn't use to. "One chance..." I told them. 

"Okay...Then it's time we offered you some proof," said Lupin. "You, boy - give me Peter, please. Now. "

Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest. "Come off it," he said weakly. "Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers? I mean..." He looked up at Harry and Hermione for support, "Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat - there are millions of rats - how's he supposed to know which one he is after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"

"You know, Sirius, that's a fair question," said Lupin, turning to Black and frowning slightly. "How did you find out where he was?"

 

Black put one of his claw-like hands inside his robes and took out a crumpled piece of paper, which he smoothed flat and held out to show the others. 

 

It was the photograph of Ron and his family that had appeared in the Daily Prophet the previous summer, and there, on Ron's shoulder, was Scabbers. 

 

"How did you get this?" Lupin asked Black, thunderstruck. 

 

"Fudge," said Black. "When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page on this boy's shoulder...I knew him at once. ..how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts...to where Harry and Magnolia was... "

  
"My God," said Lupin softly, staring from Scabbers to the picture in the paper and back again. "His front paw..."

 

"What about it?" said Ron defiantly. 

  
"He's got a toe missing," said Black. 

"Of course," Lupin breathed. "So simple...so brilliant...he cut it off himself?"

"Just before he transformed," said Black. "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself - and sped down into the sewer with the other rats..."

 

"Didn't you ever hear, Ron?" said Lupin. "The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger. "

"Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something! He's been in my family for ages, right -"

"Twelve years, in fact," said Lupin. "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"

"We - we've been taking good care of him!" said Ron. 

"Not looking too good at the moment, though, is he?" said Lupin. "I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again..."

"He's been scared of that mad cat!" said Ron, nodding toward Crookshanks, who was still purring on the bed. 

But that didn't make sense..."No...not since we found out that Black was loose..." I muttered, my green eyes darting to the rat in Ron's hand. 

"This cat isn't mad," said Black hoarsely. He reached out a bony hand and stroked Crookshanks's fluffy head. "He's the most intelligent of his kind I've ever met. He recognized Peter for what he was right away. And when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me...Finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he's been helping me..."

"What do you mean?" breathed Hermione. 

"He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn't...so he stole the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for me...As I understand it, he took them from a boy's bedside table..."

"Neville!" I gasped.  

"But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it. " croaked Black. "This cat -Crookshanks, did you call him? - told me Peter had left blood on the sheets...I supposed he bit himself...Well, faking his own death had worked once. "

"And why did he fake his death?" Harry asked furiously. "Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed our parents!"

 

"No," said Lupin, "Harry-"

 

"Then I should've let Snape take you!" Harry shouted. I grabbed the wand that was closest to me, pointing it at Lupin. 

"Harry, Magnolia" said Lupin hurriedly, "don't you see? All this time we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down - but it was the other way around, don't you see? Peter betrayed your mother and father - Sirius tracked Peter down -"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Harry yelled. "HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNED UP. HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!"

 

"We overheard Hagrid, McGongall, and Fudge talking," I explained, moving the wand to Black. "You were their best friend...and you betrayed them!" 

 

"Harry, Magnolia... I as good as killed them," he croaked. "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me...I'm to blame, I know it...The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies...I realized what Peter must've done...what I'd done..."

 

"Wait...what?" I asked, gasping. 

"Enough of this," said Lupin, and there was a steely note in his voice Harry had never heard before. "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, give me that rat. "

"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron asked Lupin tensely. 

"Force him to show himself," said Lupin. "If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him. "

Ron hesitated. Then at long last, he held out Scabbers and Lupin took him. Scabbers began to squeak without stopping, twisting and turning, his tiny black eyes bulging in his head. "Ready, Sirius?" said Lupin. 

Black had already retrieved Snape's wand from the bed. He approached Lupin and the struggling rat, and his wet eyes suddenly seemed to be burning in his face. 

"Together?" he said quietly. 

"I think so", said Lupin, holding Scabbers tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. "On the count of three. One - two - THREE!"

A flash of blue-white light erupted from both wands; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in midair, his small gray form twisting madly - Ron yelled - the rat fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then -

I gasped, and I knew that Black and Lupin were right. He was a very short man, hardly taller than Harry and Hermione. His thin, colorless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers's fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes. He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow. Harry saw his eyes dart to the door and back again. 

"Well, hello, Peter," said Lupin pleasantly, as though rats frequently erupted into old school friends around him. "Long time, no see. "

"S-Sirius...R-Remus... " Even Pettigrew's voice was squeaky. Again, his eyes darted toward the door. "My friends...my old friends..."

Black's wand arm rose, but Lupin seized him around the wrist, gave him a warning took, then turned again to Pettigrew, his voice light and casual. 

"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed -"

"Remus," gasped Pettigrew, and I could see beads of sweat breaking out over his pasty face, "you don't believe him, do you...? He tried to kill me, Remus..."

"So we've heard," said Lupin, more coldly. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'll be so -"

"He's come to try and kill me again!" Pettigrew squeaked suddenly, pointing at Black, and Harry saw that he used his middle finger, because his index was missing. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too...You've got to help me, Remus..."

Black's face looked more skull-like than ever as he stared at Pettigrew with his fathomless eyes. "No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out," said Lupin. 

"Sorted things out?" squealed Pettigrew, looking wildly about him once more, eyes taking in the boarded windows and, again, the only door. "I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting for this for twelve years!"

"You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" said Lupin, his brow furrowed. "When nobody has ever done it before?"

"He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!" Pettigrew shouted shrilly. "How else did he get out of there? I suppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks!"

Black started to laugh, a horrible, mirthless laugh that filled the whole room. "Voldemort, teach me tricks?" he said. I flinched at the name, and saw Pettigrew grow pale. "What, scared to hear your old master's name?" said Black. "I don't blame you, Peter. His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?"

"Don't know what you mean, Sirius -" muttered Pettigrew, his breathing faster than ever. His whole face was shining with sweat now. 

"You haven't been hiding from me for twelve years," said Black. "You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter... They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them...I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information...and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways. If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter-"

"Don't know...what you're talking about..." said Pettigrew again, more shrilly than ever. He wiped his face on his sleeve and looked up at Lupin. "You don't believe this - this madness, Remus -"

"I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat," said Lupin evenly. 

"Innocent, but scared!" squealed Pettigrew. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban - the spy, Sirius Black!"

Black's face contorted. "How dare you," he growled, sounding suddenly like the bearsized dog he had been. "I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter - I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us...me and Remus...and James..."

 

Blaise's words echoed in my head. "You were suspected as a turn-coat...by your cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange?" 

 

Black whirled to look at me, in surprise. "How did you know about that?"

 

"One of my friends told me..." 

Black looked back at Pettigrew. "Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it," Black hissed, so venomously that Pettigrew took a step backward. "I thought it was the perfect plan...a bluff...Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you...It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters. "

   
"Professor Lupin?" said Hermione timidly. "Can - can I say something?"

"Certainly, Hermione," said Lupin courteously. 

"Well - Scabbers - I mean, this - this man - he's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years. If he's working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?"

"There!" said Pettigrew shrilly, pointing at Ron with his maimed hand. "Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of Harry's head! Why should I?"

"I'll tell you why," said Black. "Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for fifteen years, they say he's half dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all of his power, were you? You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't you, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him..."

 

I looked at the tiny shriveling man. "You attacked me though...you were the one who almost drowned me in the bath, wasn't it?!" 

Pettigrew opened his mouth and closed it several times. He seemed to have lost the ability to talk. 

"Er - Mr. Black - Sirius?" said Hermione. Black jumped at being addressed like this and stared at Hermione as though he had never seen anything quite like her. "If you don't mind me asking, how -- how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?"

"Thank you!" gasped Pettigrew, nodding frantically at her. "Exactly! Precisely what I --"

But Lupin silenced him with a look. Black was frowning slightly at Hermione, but not as though he were annoyed with her. He seemed to be pondering his answer. 

"I don't know how I did it," he said slowly. "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the Dementors couldn't suck it out of me...but it kept me sane and knowing who I am...helped me keep my powers...so when it all became...too much...I could transform in my cell...become a dog. Dementors can't see, you know..." He swallowed. "They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions...They could tell that my feelings were less - less human, less complex when I was a dog...but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand..."

"But then I saw Peter in that picture...I realized he was at Hogwarts with Harry and Magnolia...perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again... ready to strike at the moment he could be sure of allies...and to deliver the last two Potters to them. If he gave them HarrY and Magnolia, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honors... "

  
"So you see, I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive...It was as if someone had lit a fire In my head, and the Dementors couldn't destroy it...It wasn't a happy feeling...it was an obsession...but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog. . . It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused...I was thin, very thin.//thin enough to slip through the bars...I swam as a dog back to the mainland...I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch, of course. You fly as well as your father did, Harry. And Magnolia, just as fierce and beautiful as your mother. Not to mention that temper. James always said that red heads were always fun because their hair matched their tempers"

He looked at Harry, who did not look away. 

"Believe me," croaked Black. "Believe me, Harry. Magnolia. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them. "

 

My eyes welled with tears. I could see in his sunken eyes that he was telling us the truth. He meant us no eyes. I turned towards Pettigrew. "Okay..." I whispered 

"No!" Pettigrew had fallen to his knees as though Harry's nod and my verbal cue had been his own death sentence. He shuffled forward on his knees, groveling, his hands clasped in front of him as though praying. "Sirius - it's me...it's Peter...your friend...you wouldn't -"

Black kicked out and Pettigrew recoiled. "There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them," said Black. 

"Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked, turning to Lupin instead, writhing imploringly in front of him. "You don't believe this - wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"

"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter," said Lupin. "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" he said casually over Pettigrew's head. 

"Forgive me, Remus," said Black. 

"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend," said Lupin, who was now rolling up his sleeves. "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?"

"Of course," said Black, and the ghost of a grin flitted across his gaunt face. He, too, began rolling up his sleeves. "Shall we kill him together?"

"Yes, I think so," said Lupin grimly. 

"You wouldn't...you won't..." gasped Pettigrew. Then he turned to Ron. "Ron...haven't I been a good friend...a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you...you're on my side, aren't you?"

But Ron was staring at Pettigrew with the utmost revulsion. "I let you sleep in my bed!" he said. 

"Kind boy...kind master..." Pettigrew crawled toward Ron "You won't let them do it...I was your rat...I was a good pet..."

"If you made a better rat than a human, it's not much to boast about, Peter," said Black harshly. Ron, going still paler with pain, wrenched his broken leg out of Pettigrew's reach. Pettigrew turned on his knees, staggered forward, and seized the hem of Hermione's robes. 

"Sweet girl...clever girl...you - you won't let them...Help me..." Hermione pulled her robes out of Pettigrew's clutching hands and backed away against the wall, looking horrified. Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably, and turned his head slowly toward Harry and me, who stood together. I was leaning against Harry, who now held my hand. "Harry...Harry...you look just like your father...just like him...Magnolia...beautiful like your mother... "

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY AND MAGNOLIA?" roared Black. "HOW DARE YOU FACE THEM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES AND LILY IN FRONT OF THEM?"

"Harry, Magnolia," whispered Pettigrew, shuffling toward him, hands outstretched. "Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed..James would have understood, Harry...he would have shown me mercy...Lily was the kindest of souls. She wouldn't hurt anybody, let alone me."

 

I stepped away from Harry, still keeping a hold of Harry's hand. "You betrayed my parents...I spent the whole year fantising my revenge to Sirius about what had happened. This would be nothing compared to what horrible death I imagnined." Turning to Sirius and Lupin, I nodded. "Make it hurt..." 

 

Both Black and Lupin strode forward, seized Pettigrew's shoulders, and threw him backward onto the floor. He sat there, twitching with terror, staring up at them. 

"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort," said Black, who was shaking too. "Do you deny it?"

Pettigrew burst into tears. "Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord... you have no idea...he has weapons you can't imagine...I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen...He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me -"

"DON'T LIE!" bellowed Black. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"

"He - he was taking over everywhere!" gasped Pettigrew. "Wh-what was there to be gained by refusing him?"

"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" said Black, with a terrible fury in his face. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"

"You don't understand!" whined Pettigrew. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" roared Black. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

Black and Lupin stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised. "You should have realized," said Lupin quietly, "if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter. "

Hermione covered her face with her hands and turned to the wall. I watched with great joy, but Harry ruined it. 

"NO!" Harry yelled. He ran forward, placing himself in front Pettigrew, facing the wands. "You can't kill him," he said breathlessly. "You can't. "

Black and Lupin both looked staggered. "Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents," Black snarled. "This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair. And your sister...you don't even know what. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family. "

"I know," Harry panted. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the Dementors...He can go to Azkaban...but don't kill him. "

"Harry!" gasped Pettigrew, and he flung his arms around Harry's knees. "You - thank you - it's more than I deserve - thank you -"

"Get off me," Harry spat, throwing Pettigrew's hands off him in disgust. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because - I don't reckon my dad would've wanted them to become killers - just for you. "

 

"Harry..." I argued, my voice wavering. 

 

Harry turned to me. "He will pay. We'll talk to Fudge. He can get the Kiss. That's punishment enough. Trust me..."

 

"You and me," I whispered, resting my head against his shoulder. 

 

No one moved or made a sound except Pettigrew, whose breath was coming in wheezes as he clutched his chest. Black and Lupin were looking at each other. Then, with one movement, they lowered their wands. 

"You're the only people who has the right to decide, Harry," said Black. "But think...think what he did. . . . "

"He can go to Azkaban," Harry repeated. "If anyone deserves that place, he does... "

Pettigrew was still wheezing behind him. 

"Very well," said Lupin. "Stand aside, Harry. "

Harry hesitated. 

"I'm going to tie him up," said Lupin. "That's all, I swear. "

Harry stepped out of the way, and I pulled him with me. Thin cords shot from Lupin's wand this time, and next moment, Pettigrew was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged. 

"But if you transform, Peter," growled Black, his own wand pointing at Pettigrew too, "we will kill you. You agree, Harry? Magnolia?"

Harry looked down at the pitiful figure on the floor and nodded so that Pettigrew could see him. 

"Right," said Lupin, suddenly businesslike. "Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I think it's best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing. Magnolia did a good job with her belt to stop the blood flow." He hurried over to Ron, bent down, tapped Ron's leg with his wand, and muttered, " _Ferula._ " Bandages spun up Ron's leg, strapping it tightly to a splint. Lupin helped him to his feet; Ron put his weight gingerly on the leg and didn't wince. 

"That's better," he said. "Thanks. "

"What about Professor Snape?" said Hermione in a small voice, looking down at Snape's prone figure. 

 

I broke a part from Harry, to touch Snape's cheeks. "I'm sorry...and thank you for protecting me," I whispered. Lupin came over, and bent down, checking his pulse. 

"There's nothing seriously wrong with him. You were just a little - overenthusiastic. Still out cold. Er - perhaps it will be best if we don't revive him until we're safety back in the castle. We can take him like this..."  
He muttered, " _Mobilicorpus_. " As though invisible strings were tied to Snape's wrists, neck, and knees, he was pulled into a standing position, head still lolling unpleasantly, like a grotesque puppet. He hung a few inches above the ground, his limp feet dangling. Lupin picked up the Invisibility Cloak and tucked it safely into his pocket. 

"And two of us should be chained to this," said Black, nudging Pettigrew with his toe. "Just to make sure. "

"I'll do it," said Lupin. 

"And me," said Ron savagely, limping forward. 

Black conjured heavy manacles from thin air; soon Pettigrew was upright again, left arm chained to Lupin's right, right arm to Ron's left. Ron's face was set. He seemed to have taken Scabbers's true identity as a personal insult. Crookshanks leapt lightly off the bed and led the way out of the room, his bottlebrush tail held jauntily high.

 


	38. Wolf Attack

Our group was strange. Crookshanks led the way down the stairs. Then it was Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron next. Then it was Snape's body. Harry and I were next, along with Hermione. Getting back into the tunnel was difficult. Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron had to turn sideways to manage it; Lupin still had Pettigrew covered with his wand. Harry could see them edging awkwardly along the tunnel in single file. Crookshanks was still in the lead. Harry went right after Black, who was still making Snape drift along ahead of them; he kept bumping his lolling head on the low ceiling. Harry had the impression Black was making no effort to prevent this.   
  
"You know what this means?" Black said abruptly to Harry and me as we made our way down the tunnel. "Turning Pettigrew in?"  
  
"You're free," said Harry. 

"Yes..." said Black. "But I'm also - I don't know if anyone ever told you two - I'm your godfather. "

"Yeah, we knew that," I told him

"Well...your parents appointed me your guardian," said Black stiffly. "If anything happened to them... "

Harry and I waited. "I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle," said Black. "But...well...think about it. Once my name's cleared...if you two wanted a... a different home..."

I swallowed the lump in my throat as Harry looked surprised. "What - live with you?" he said, accidentally cracking his head on a bit of rock protruding from the ceiling. "Leave the Dursleys?"

"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to," said Black quickly. "I understand, I just thought I'd -"

I launched myself at Sirius, who looked surprised, as I hugged him tightly. "Are you insane?" said Harry, his voice easily as croaky as Black's. "Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can we move in?"

Sirius looked up at him, as I let go of him.   
  
"You both want to?" he said. "You mean it?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean it!" said Harry. 

Black's gaunt face broke into the first true smile, and I had to smile back. The difference it made was startling, as though a person ten years younger were shining through the starved mask; for a moment, he was recognizable as the man who had laughed at Harry's parents' wedding. 

We didn't speak again until we reached the end of the tunnel. Crookshanks darted up first; he had evidently pressed his paw to the knot on the trunk, because Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron clambered upward without any sound of savaging branches. Black saw Snape up through the hole, then stood back for Harry, Hermione, and me to pass. At last, all of them were out.   
  
It was very dark now, but I was excited to be moving out of the Dursley's. "One wrong move, Peter," said Lupin threateningly ahead. His wand was still pointed sideways at Pettigrew's chest. 

Silently we tramped through the grounds, the castle lights growing slowly larger. Snape was still drifting weirdly ahead of Black, his chin bumping on his chest. And then - A cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. Their party was bathed in moonlight. 

Snape collided with Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron, who had stopped abruptly. Black froze. He flung out one arm to make Harry and Hermione stop. 

Harry could see Lupin's silhouette. He had gone rigid. Then his limbs began to shake. 

"Oh, my -" Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"

"Run," Black whispered. "Run. Now. " I saw that Ron was still chained to the werewolf, but I couldn't just leave him. Not after he tried to risk his life for me and Harry. Harry jumped towards Ron, but Sirius caught him, tossing him back.   
  
"Leave it to me - RUN!" There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. Crookshanks's hair was on end again; he was backing away - As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, Sirius disappeared from Harry's side into the enormous, bearlike dog who bounded forward. As the werewolf wrenched itself free of the manacle binding it, the dog seized it about the neck and pulled it backward, away from Ron and Pettigrew. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other.   
  
Harry stood, transfixed by the sight, too intent upon the battle to notice anything else. I tried to get him going but Hermione's scream alerted us of a new problem.  IPettigrew had dived for Lupin's dropped wand. Ron, unsteady on his bandaged leg, fell. There was a bang, a burst of light - and Ron lay motionless on the ground. Another bang - Crookshanks flew into the air and back to the earth in a heap.   
  
" _Expelliarmus,_ " Harry yelled, pointing his own wand at Pettigrew; Lupin's wand flew high into the air and out of sight. "Stay where you are!" Harry shouted, running forward.

But it was too late. Pettigrew shrunk back into the rat he was, running away. There was a howl and a rumbling growl; I turned to see Lupin, the werewolf, running off into the forbidden forest into the night.   
  
"Sirius, he's gone, Pettigrew transformed!" Harry yelled.   
  
Black was bleeding; there were gashes across his muzzle and back, but at Harry's words he scrambled up again, and in an instant, the sound of his paws faded to silence as he pounded away across the grounds.   
  
Harry, Hermione, and I dashed over to Ron.   
  
"What did he do to him?" Hermione whispered. Ron's eyes were only half-closed, his mouth hung open; he was definitely alive, they could hear him breathing, but he didn't seem to recognize them. 

"I don't know... " I whispered. We were screwed. We had no experienced wizard or witch, just Snape, who was still hanging, and unconcious in midair.   
  
"We'd better get them up to the castle and tell someone," said Harry, pushing his hair out of his eyes, trying to think straight. "Come -"

But then, from beyond the range of their vision, they heard a yelping, a whining: a dog in pain... "Sirius," Harry muttered, staring into the darkness.   
  
We left Ron and Snape alone, both of running. As I reached the lakeshore, I stepped on something and it seized my leg, causing me to scream out in pain. "Maggie!" Harry called out as my high pitched screams echoed through the night. 

Looking down, I saw my leg caught in a muggle bear trap. "Shit, shit, shit, shit! Fucking help me!" I screamed at Harry. 

Harry tried to get it undone, as did Hermione. Then we felt the coldness. 

"Nooo," Sirius moaned, turning back into a man. "Nooo...please... "

This was really not good. There was thousands of Dementor's swirling around us. My leg was trapped and killing me. My hands shakily grabbed my wand.   
  
"Hermione, think of something happy!" Harry yelled, raising his wand, blinking furiously. 

I closed my eyes as tears of pain fell. I thought of happy memories. I looked at Harry as he tried to summon a Patronus charm. Then it hit me...Harry was my happiness. As long as we were together, I was happy. We always had each other's back. "Harry...I love you..." I told him, pointing my wand. "Expecto patrolum..." Like clockwork, a bird shot from my wand, circling me and my friends and family. Then I saw another Patronus far away, but I couldn't see. Harry fell fainted as Hermione fell as well. I kept it up, then stopped when the dementor's were gone. I was now alone, with my leg caught in a bear trap. Every move I could feel my leg get caught more tighter. I grabbed a stick and tried to get it loose, tiny screams escaping my lips. When it didn't, I yelled out into the air. I tried to open the trap, but couldn't. Then I heard it. "Over here!" 

Wand tips glowed as I could see Snape, Dumbledore, and Fudge coming towards us. Before I knew it, Sirius was gone, but I was too cold and my foot was killing me. "Miss Potter..." Snape said, his voice normal. I let out a sob.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry..." I sobbed to my favorite professor. I saw his cold black eyes soften as he looked at me. 

"Hush...Albus? I need your help..."

"Who would put this muggle contractption here?" Dumbledore wondered out loud, bending down as Fudge checked over Harry and Hermione. 

"I'm going to open it. Albus, pull her foot free. Miss Potter, this will hurt." 

I nodded, grabbing a hold of Snape's robes. "Ow...ow...ow..." I whimpered. 

"Three!" Snape shouted, pulling the trap open. I yanked my foot back with Dumbledore's help, landing in Snape's arms. 


	39. Jailbreak

I now had many titles. Magnolia Potter, the girl who lived, youngest Patronus wielder, Slytherin Queen, a force to be reckon with, and finally the Hippogriff queen. The plan with simple enough with Hermione's time turner. First part of the plan...stealing Buckbeak from his death. "This is the weirdest thing we've ever done," Harry said fervently, watching Hagrid open the door and then close. 

"Let's move along a bit," Hermione whispered. "We need to get nearer to Buckbeak!"

They crept through the trees until they saw the nervous Hippogriff, tethered to the fence around Hagrid's pumpkin patch. 

"Now?" Harry whispered. 

"No!" said Hermione. "If we steal him now, those Committee people will think Hagrid set him free! We've got to wait until they've seen he's tied outside!"

"That's going to give us about sixty seconds," said Harry. This was starting to seem impossible. 

At that moment, there was a crash of breaking china from inside Hagrid's cabin. 

"That's Hagrid breaking the milk jug," Hermione whispered. "I'm going to find Scabbers in a moment -"

Sure enough, a few minutes later, they heard Hermione's shriek of surprise. "Hermione," said Harry suddenly, "what if we -we just run in there and grab Pettigrew --"

"No!" said Hermione in a terrified whisper. "Don't you understand? We're breaking one of the most important wizarding laws! Nobody's supposed to change time, nobody! You heard Dumbledore, if we're seen -"

"Don't be stupid, Harry," I told him. 

"We'd only be seen by ourselves and Hagrid!"

"Harry, what do you think you'd do if you saw yourself bursting into Hagrid's house?" I asked, grabbing his face.   
  
"I'd - I'd think I'd gone mad," said Harry, "or I'd think there was some Dark Magic going on -"  
  
"Exactly! You wouldn't understand, you might even attack yourself! Don't you see? Professor McGonagall told me what awful things have happened when wizards have meddled with time...Loads of them ended up killing their past or future selves by mistake!"  
  
"Okay!" said Harry. "It was just an idea, I just thought -"

"Where is the beast?" came the cold voice of Macnair.   
  
"Out - outside," Hagrid croaked.   
  
Harry pulled his head out of sight as Macnair's face appeared at Hagrid's window, staring out at Buckbeak. Then they heard Fudge.   
  
"We - er -- ave to read you the official notice of execution, Hagrid. I'll make it quick. And then you and Macnair need to sign it. Macnair, You're supposed to listen too, that's procedure -"  
  
Macnair's face vanished from the window. It was now or never.  "Wait here," I whispered to Harry and Hermione. "I'll do it. "

I quietly wandered down to where Buckbeak was, not blinking. "Hey, Beaky, old boy? Remember me?" I curtsied, and he bowed back automatically. "Good boy." I went over, scratching him underneath his wings, with one hand, untying the knot with the other. "Come on, handsome," I murmured, clicking my tongue, "come on, we're going to help you. Quietly...quietly... " Buckbeak didn't move, and I was growing antsy. They were coming for him. "Buckbeak, move!" Harry hissed. I pulled on the rope, and Buckbeak began to follow me. I could see Harry and Hermione telling me to get down, so I did, accidnetly uanking too hard on the rope, causing him to buck his head and stomp at the ground.    
  
"It's Okay, Beaky, it's okay..." Hagrid said to Buckbeak. Then he turned to the past us. "Go on. Get goin'. "  
  
I stood up, resting my head against Buckbeak's. "I'm trying to save you...please...trust me..." Buckbeak closed his eyes as I closed mine, and then he started to move in the direction away from him. 

I climbed up on his back, riding him towards Harry and Hermione. "Done..."

"Just in time," Hermione sighed in relief. 

"We have to move...I can't walk..." We watched what we already knew what was happening. Mcnair grabbed the Dementors. 

"How did you do it?" Harry asked. "Do the Patronus?" 

I got off of Buckbeak, smiling at him. "You idiot...what's my only happiness?" 

"Eliphas?" Harry asked. 

"No, you dunderhead. It's you. I love you, Harry. You make me happy because I know that I won't be alone." I reached up and kissed him on the cheek, seeing his smile grow. And I watched with happiness as Harry found the inner strength in himself to cast a full Patronus in the shape of a stag, the shape of our father. And together, we saved Sirius. I could see Snape, along with Dumbedore and Fudge coming to our aid, all of us being piled up on stretchers and my foot being free from the bear trap. 

Then it was time for part two of the plan. "Macnair!" said Harry. "The executioner! He's gone to get the Dementors! This is it-"

I climbed up first, then Hermione in the back with Harry's help, then Harry behind me. I grabbed onto the rope around his neck and fashioned it into reigns. Harry wrapped his arms around me, while Hermione's wrapped hers around Harry. Making a clicking sound, and tapping his sides with my sneakered feet, we were off into the hair. 

Hermione put her hands on Buckbeak's back and Harry gave her a leg up. Then he placed his foot on one of the lower branches of the bush and climbed up in front of her. He pulled Buckbeak's rope back over his neck and tied it to the other side of his collar like reins. I kept urging him foward, turning him left, flying him to Sirius's window. 

"Whoa!" I said, pulling backward as hard as he could. 

Buckbeak slowed down and they found themselves at a stop, unless you counted the fact that they kept rising up and down several feet as the Hippogriff beat his wings to remain airborne. 

"He's there!" Harry said, spotting Sirius as we rose up beside the window. He reached out, and as Buckbeak's wings fell, was able to tap sharply on the glass as I kept him steady. 

Black looked up. I grinned as his jaw dropped. He leapt from his chair, hurried to the window and tried to open it, but it was locked. 

"Stand back!" Hermione called to him, and she took out her wand, still gripping the back of Harry's robes with her left hand. 

"Alohomora!"

The window sprang open. "How - how -?" said Black weakly, staring at the Hippogriff. 

"Hi," I smiled.   
  
"Get on -there's not much time," said Harry, gripping me firmly I as kept Buckbeak steady. "You've got to get out of here -the Dementors are coming - Macnair's gone to get them. "

Black placed a hand on either side of the window frame and heaved his head and shoulders out of it. It was very lucky he was so thin. In seconds, he had managed to fling one leg over Buckbeak's back and pull himself onto the Hippogriff behind Hermione.   
  
"Okay, Beaky, up!" said Harry, shaking the rope. "Up to the tower - come on, good boy! "  
  
The Hippogriff gave one sweep of its mighty wings and they were soaring upward again, high as the top of the West Tower. Buckbeak landed with a clatter on the battlements, and us three kids slid off of Buckbeak quickly.   
  
"Sirius, you'd better go, quick," Harry panted. "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you're gone. "  
  
Buckbeak pawed the ground, tossing his sharp head. 

"What happened to the other boy? Ron?" croaked Sirius. 

"He's going to be okay. He's still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick - go -"  
  
But Black was still staring down at Harry.   
  
"How can I ever thank --"  
  
"GO!" Harry and Hermione shouted together.   
  
Black wheeled Buckbeak around, facing the open sky.   
  
"We'll see each other again," he said. "You are -truly your father's son, Harry. And you are fierce and beautiful as your mother. " Then Sirius and Buckbeak were gone. 


	40. Apologies and Confessions

Since my stunt, I knew that I owed some people apologies. First, it was El. "Bitch! I can't believe you went off without me!" he chided. 

"Sorry...It happened too quickly."

"So, Black is innocent and Pettigrew is alive and betrayed your parents." 

"If I ever see him again, I will kill him."

He forgave me easily, so the next step was apologizing to Snape. I cleared my throat, knocking on his door. "Enter..." 

I wrung my hands nervously as I stepped into his office. "Professor..." 

"Miss Potter," he sneered. 

"I came to apologize..."

"For what?"

"Helping Black escape. Betraying you...I was...sleep deprived and angry. I didn't me to disrespect you. I hope you can find it within yourself to forgive me..."

"Sit down, Miss Potter." 

I did, and looked up to see him sitting at his desk. "You stood by my side against your brother. Even though I was unconcious, I could still hear you. You tried to protect me. You have shown me kindness that I have not know for a long time."

I smiled. "So...we're okay?"

"Yes, Miss Potter. We're all right. Now, off you go. I got papers to grade." 

My next stop was with my group of friends, who all gave me hugs. We met in our secret hideout in the Chamber, where I looked at the board connecting the mystery. "So...it was a misunderstanding?" Daphne asked. 

"I guess. But Pettigrew is still out there...as is Voldemort. Which brings us to a new topic..." I got up and marked my name in giant letters with the word prophency underneath it. "What does he want with me? But we can deal with that later. First, we have an apology to make on the behalf of our house."

"What do you mean?"

"We weren't exactly friendly to Hagrid or Lupin. While the Hippogriff is on the loose, we can't do nothing for him but to be on our best behaivor. But we can make a difference in someone's else's life."

"What does that mean?" El asked. 

"I'm not saying that we have to be Hufflepuff's because, ew. But we should show that we are not evil. We can't control who are parents are, or who we share DNA with? We're our own people, who have our own minds. Like, Daphne, I bet you didn't know you would be friends with a Half-blood?" 

Daphne looked at El and smiled. "No, I didn't."

"And Carrows...you two had been together since birth, and I know a twin bond. But you both had been enjoying different things, speaking louder."

"And Blaise and Theo...you two aren't assholes. And enough with the last name bullshit. We're friends. You can all call each other by our first names. Hell, if you want, you can call me Maggie. I don't care." 

"Friends..." Hestia smiled. "We're not going to group hug are we?"

We all shuddered. Which led me to apology number three. I pushed the cart down to Lupin's office, knocking on the door. "Come in!" he called out. 

"Professor Lupin? It's me," I called out, entering. "You're already packing?" 

Lupin looked at me and smiled sadly. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Now, that I'm not your professor anymore, I can give this back to you." I smiled as I gladly accepted the Maurader's map. "I'm sure that you will find great use of it. You with the map, and Harry with the cloak, I'm sure James's legacy will rise up in you." 

"Thank you...this is for you...a 'I'm sorry we were so horrible to you' from some Slytherin students." 

Lupin looked at it with caution, causing me to giggle. "It won't bite. It's Wolfsbane Potion. I'm an excellent teacher and potion brewer. We made you enough until you learn how to make it yourself. And to remind you that not everyone from Slytherin is bad. There's a few good ones." 

Lupin looked touch and I saw his eyes grow misty. "Thank you, Magnolia."

"You can call me Maggie of you want to," I told him, remembering how I snapped at him. "Would it be okay if I write to you somtimes?" 

Lupin looked thrilled. "Of course!" 

"And you'll keep care of yourself? Eat more often? I already lost both of my parents, and my godfather. I can't afford to lose an uncle as well." 

That seemed to sent Lupin over the edge as a tear fell down his cheek. "Of course, Maggie." 

"I'm going to hug you now, okay? Don't start crying or I'll take it back. My hugs are rare than none." 

"I'll try to hold myself together," Lupin chuckled, wiping his eyes. 

I stepped forward, wrapping my spindly arms around his middle, my eyes closing. Lupin wrapped his arms around me, planting a kiss on the top of my head. Pulling away, I smiled. "See you around...Uncle Mooney..." Harry walked in and I waited outside for him. Harry came back out moments later, with Dumbledore. 

We sat by a window on the staircase, looking at the spring blooms. "What a year," I mused. 

"What do you think will happen next year?" he asked. 

"Don't know, don't care. Living in the now at the moment. You okay?"

He turned his head and looked at me. "You stood against me. With Snape."

"Harry...I'm not going to always follow in your shadow. I'm my own person with my own beliefs. Hell, we're in different houses. I have a feeling that this won't the last time we have a disagreement. But remember one thing, little brother..."

"What?" Harry asked. 

"I. Will always love you. No matter what." 

"I love you too, Mags," Harry said softly. 

I rolled my eyes at the end of the year feast, and saw that Gryffindor won the house cup with Syltherin second. On the Hogwarts train, I was about to hunt down my brother with El when I ran into Malfoy. "Oh!" I shrieked, my book of Romeo and Juliet dropping into the ground. 

"Potter," he greeted. 

"Malfoy."

We just stood there awkwardly. He bent down to retrieve it, then handed it back to me with out a rude remark. "Have a nice holiday, Potter." 

My mouth twitched. "You too, Malfoy."

I walked around him when he called my name. "Magnolia!" I turned, and looked at him with surprise. "Sorry...for everything." 

"Okay..." I smiled, turning back around so my face would be hidden. 

"Just okay?" he called out. 

My face was on fire. "Goodbye Draco!" 

"Did you just call Malfoy by his real name?" El asked, catching up with me. 

"Totally," I smirked. 

"Hell has frozen over." 

I crawled in with Harry, scooting Ron out of the way, making room for El. "So, what are we talking about?" 

"The holidays," Harry said glumly. 

"Oh...right..." 

"Yeah, I've been thinking about them too," Ron said. "Harry, Maggie, you've got to come and stay with us. I'll fix it up with Mum and Dad, then I'll call you. I know how to use a fellytone now --"

"A telephone, Ron," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, you should take Muggle Studies next year... "

Ron ignored her. "They should totally bang..." El whispered to me. 

I smirked. "It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer! How about it, Harry? Maggie? Come and stay, and we'll go and see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work. "

Harry's eyes lit up. "Yeah...I bet the Dursleys'd be pleased to let us come...especially after what we did to Aunt Marge... ". 

"I'm in...only if my best friend can come..."

I batted my eyelashes at Ron, as did El. "Alright, he can come to. He's actually pretty cool, standing up to Malfoy for me." 

"Ronald Weasley, I'm going to kiss you," I declared, popping a big wet kiss on his cheek, making him to crimson.   
  
"Harry," said Hermione suddenly, peering over his shoulder. "What's that thing outside your window?"  
  
Then a tiny owl appeared. "Hello, there..." I greeted, cupping my hands around it, helping it come in. I fed it a cracker as I grabbed the letters that it attached. Hedwig chirped annoyed as it fluttered around, and Morgana gave a long, low, hoot. I clicked my tongue at her, grabbing her beak. "Be nice." 

"Whose's it from?" Harry asked. 

"From Sirius," I told him, ripping it open. 

"Well, read it out loud." 

Taking a breath, I began to read: 

Dear Magnolia and Harry, 

I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post. Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job. I believe the Dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted. There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you both the Firebolts -

"Ha!" said Hermione triumphantly. "See! I told you it was from him!"  
  
"Yes, but he hadn't jinxed it, had he?" said Ron. "Ouch!" The tiny owl now hooting happily in his hand, had nibbled one of his fingers in what it seemed to think was an affectionate way.   
  
I rolled my eyes, continuing to read:

Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your names but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather. I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you both left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you two before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you. I am enclosing something else for you two, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable. If ever you need me, send word. Your owl will find me.   
I'll write again soon.   
Sirius

I ripped open the  other envelope my hand shaking as happy tears fell from my eyes. "Hell has frozen over! She's crying!" El exclaimed. 

I laughed, handing Harry his. "I, Sirius Black, Magnolia Potter's godfather, hereby give her permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends"

"Hallelujah!" El shouted. 

We all laughed, and were all happy, especially Ron because he got his very own owl. When the train stopped, I found my Slytherin friends, giving them a smile and a nod. "Bye H," I told Hermione. 

"Bye Maggie," Hermione smiled, giving me a hug. I patted her on the back. 

"Don't get into any trouble without me," El told me, giving me a big hug. 

"Don't miss me too much," I teased. "Find a cute farm boy for me."

"Only if I can keep him for the both of us."

Harry and I waved to our friends. "I'll call about the World Cup!" Ron yelled as we all departed towards our seperate ways, and over to Uncle Vernon. 

"What's that?" he snarled, staring at the envelope I was still clutching in my hand. "If it's another form for me to sign, you've got another -"  
  
"It's not," said Harry cheerfully. "It's a letter...

"...from our godfather. "  
  
"Godfather?" sputtered Uncle Vernon. "You haven't got a godfather!"  
  
"Yes, we have," said Harry brightly. "He was our mum and dad's best friend. He's a convicted murderer, but he's broken out of wizard prison and he's on the run. He likes to keep in touch with us, though...keep up with my news...check if I'm happy..."

Harry and I headed out with our trunks over to the car. This would be an interesting summer. 

**END OF THIRD YEAR**


	41. Nightmares on 4 Privet Drive

_I walked down the hallway, wearing a green dress that had a lacy bodice that had a low cut v-neck. The scar on my chest was visible. I pushed open doors but I could only see what was happening in the back. I was barefoot, but I wasn't cold. I was warm...hot. There was a fire in the fireplace so I walked over to it, staring at the flames. The flames matched the ones in my eyes. As I stared at them, I reached a hand into the fire, but my skin didn't burn. It welcomed it, a course of power rushing through me. Turning back around, I stared at the tiny creature in the chair and the man that I despise more than anything in the world. "There is a little more in the bottle, My Lord, if you are still hungry," Pettigrew told him._

_"Later," said a second voice. "Move me closer to the fire, Wormtail." They couldn't see me, but I could see him. I saw a man in the background. I coldly turned my head, placing a finger to my lips to quiet him._   
  
_"Where is Nagini?" said the cold voice._

_"I - I don't know, My Lord," said the first voice nervously. "She set out to explore the house, I think..."_

_"You will milk her before we retire, Wormtail," said the second voice. "I will need feeding in the night. The journey has tired me greatly. "_

_"My Lord, may I ask how long we are going to stay here?"_   
  
_"A week," said the cold voice. "Perhaps longer. The place is moderately comfortable, and the plan cannot proceed yet. It would be foolish to act before the Quidditch World Cup is over. "_

_"The - the Quidditch World Cup, My Lord?" Pettigrew asked. "Forgive me, but - I do not understand - why should we wait until the World Cup is over?"_

_"Because, fool, at this very moment wizards are pouring into the country from all over the world, and every meddler from the Ministry of Magic will be on duty, on the watch for signs of unusual activity, checking and double-checking identities. They will be obsessed with security, lest the Muggles notice anything. So we wait. "_

_"Your Lordship is still determined, then?" Pettigrew said quietly._

_"Certainly I am determined, Wormtail. " There was a note of menace in the cold voice now._

_A slight pause followed - and the Wormtail spoke, the words tumbling from him in a rush, as though he was forcing himself to say this before he lost his nerve._

_"It could be done without Harry Potter or the girl, My Lord. "_

_Another pause, more protracted, and then - "Without Harry Potter?" breathed the second voice softly. "I see... "_

_"My Lord, I do not say this out of concern for the boy!" Pettigrew said quickly, his voice rising squeakily. "The boy is nothing to me, nothing at all! It is merely that if we were to use another witch or wizard - any wizard - the thing could be done so much more quickly! If you allowed me to leave you for a short while - you know that I can disguise myself most effectively - I could be back here in as little as two days with a suitable person -"_

_"I could use another wizard," said the cold voice softly, "that is true..."_

_"My Lord, it makes sense," said Wormtail, sounding thoroughly relieved now. "Laying hands on Harry Potter would be so difficult, he is so well protected, and the girl... -"_

_"And so you volunteer to go and fetch me a substitute? I wonder...perhaps the task of nursing me has become wearisome for you, Wormtail? Could this suggestion of abandoning the plan be nothing more than an attempt to desert me?"_

_"My Lord! I - I have no wish to leave you, none at all -"_

_"Do not lie to me!" hissed the voice. "I can always tell, Wormtail! You are regretting that you ever returned to me. I revolt you. I see you flinch when you look at me, feel you shudder when you touch me..."_

_"No! My devotion to Your Lordship -"_

_"Your devotion is nothing more than cowardice. You would not be here if you had anywhere else to go. How am I to survive without you, when I need feeding every few hours? Who is to milk Nagini?"_

_"But you seem so much stronger, My Lord -"_

_"Liar," hissed the creature. "I am no stronger, and a few days alone would be enough to rob me of the little health I have regained under your clumsy care. Silence!"_

_I moved away from them to the man. "I have my reasons for using the boy, as I have already explained to you, and I will use no other. I have waited thirteen years. A few more months will make no difference. As for the protection surrounding the boy, I believe my plan will be effective. As for the girl...I can sense her power grow everyday. When she is ready, we will unleash her upon this world. All that is needed is a little courage from you, Wormtail - courage you will find, unless you wish to feel the full extent of Lord Voldermort's wrath -"_

_"My Lord, I must speak!" said Wormtail, panic in his voice now. "All through our journey I have gone over the plan in my head - My Lord, Bertha Jorkin's disappearance will not go unnoticed for long, and if we proceed, if I murder -"_

_"If?" whispered Voldemort. "If? If you follow the plan, Wormtail, the Ministry need never know that anyone else has died. You will do it quietly and without fuss; I only wish that I could do it myself, but in my present condition...Come, Wormtail, one more death and our path to Harry Potter is clear. I am not asking you to do it alone. By that time, my faithful servant will have rejoined us -"_

_"I am a faithful servant," said Pettigrew, the merest trace of sullenness in his voice._

_"Wormtail, I need somebody with brains, somebody whose loyalty has never wavered, and you, unfortunately, fulfill neither requirement. "_

_"I found you. I was the one who found you. I brought you Bertha Jorkins. "_

_"That is true."A stroke of brilliance I would not have thought possible from you, Wormtail - though, if truth be told, you were not aware how useful she would be when you caught her, were you?"_

_"I - I thought she might be useful, My Lord -"_

_"Liar. However, I do not deny that her information was invaluable. Without it, I could never have formed our plan, and for that, you will have your reward, Wormtail. I will allow you to perform an essential task for me, one that many of my followers would give their right hands to perform..."_

_"R-really, My Lord? What -?"_

_"Ah, Wormtail, you don't want me to spoil the surprise? Your part will come at the very end...but I promise you, you will have the honor of being just as useful as Bertha Jorkins. "_

_"You...you..." Wormtail's voice suddenly sounded hoarse, as though his mouth had gone very dry. "You...are going...to kill me too?"_

_"Wormtail, Wormtail," Voldemort hissed, "why would I kill you? I killed Bertha because I had to. She was fit for nothing after my questioning, quite useless. In any case, awkward questions would have been asked if she had gone back to the Ministry with the news that she had met you on her holidays. Wizards who are supposed to be dead would do well not to run into Ministry of Magic witches at wayside inns...We could have modified her memory? But Memory Charms can be broken by a powerful wizard, as I proved when I questioned her. It would be an insult to her memory not to use the information I extracted from her, Wormtail. "_

_I watched as the man looked on with fear. "One more murder...my faithful servant at Hogwarts...Harry Potter is as good as mine, Wormtail. And when he falls, his sister will be mine. Her spirit will break and the darkness in her shall consume her soul and she will be mind to bend and control. It is decided. There will be no more argument. But quiet...I think I hear Nagini... "_   
  
_I could understand what he was saying to the giant snake. It wasn't until she came closer I could see a shining part of her._

_"Nagini has interesting news, Wormtail."_

_"In-indeed, My Lord?"_

_"Indeed, yes. According to Nagini, there is an old Muggle standing right outside this room, listening to every word we say. "_

_I watched sadly as the older man was discovered. I moved away, following him quietly as I watched him get hauled in. "Invite him inside, Wormtail. Where are your manners?"_

_"You heard everything, Muggle?" said the cold voice._

_"What's that you're calling me?" said Frank defiantly, for now that he was inside the room, now that the time had come for some sort of action, he felt braver; it had always been so in the war._

_"I am calling you a Muggle," said the voice coolly. "It means that you are not a wizard. "_

_"I don't know what you mean by wizard," said Frank, his voice growing steadier. "All I know is I've heard enough to interest the police tonight, I have. You've done murder and you're planning more! And I'll tell you this too," he added, on a sudden inspiration, "my wife knows I'm up here, and if I don't come back -"_

_"You have no wife," Voldemort rasped out. "Nobody knows you are here. You told nobody that you were coming. Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Muggle, for he knows...he always knows..."_

_"Is that right?" said Frank roughly. "Lord, is it? Well, I don't think much of your manners, My Lord. Turn 'round and face me like a man, why don't you?"_

_"But I am not a man, Muggle," said the cold voice, barely audible now over the crackling of the flames. "I am much, much more than a man. However...why not? I will face you...Wormtail, come turn my chair around." Pettigrew whimpered. "You heard me, Wormtail. "_   
  
_Pettigrew turned the chair around, until it was facing Frank, the older man. Frank's stick dropped, and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Voldemort's wand raised. There was a flash of green light and the man fell to the floor dead as it came from me._

I gasped awake, sitting straight up in my bed. I didn't move, and I didn't breath...I didn't even feel my heart beat. Next to me a green ball of fire erupted from the candle at my bedside and Morgana howled. "Maggie! Maggie! MAGNOLIA!" I gasped a deep breath, my chest constricting as my body restarted. The fire on the candle went on and I could see Harry standing over me, looking pale and shaky. "Are you all right?!" 

"Yeah...what happened?" I asked. 

"I woke up from a dream with my scar hurting. I turned and you were just sitting dead. You're skin was warm, but you're eyes...it was like you weren't there. I tried to talk to you, but nothing. I thought you were dead." 

Shaking my head, I looked at the candle to see if it was still buring with a green flame, but nothing. Turning, I saw Harry return to his bed. "Are you alright? Does you're scar still hurt?"

"Yeah...but I'm more concerned about you! You weren't breathing! You weren't moving. Just...staring..." 

"I had a dream...about Voldemort in a house."

Harry stiffened. "I dreamed about him too."

"Did you see me in it?"

"No...I just saw what looked like to be happening. Why?"

"Because...I couldn't explain it...it was like I was there...but I wasn't..." 

"Does your scar on your chest hurt?" 

My hand moved to my chest, feeing the smooth and uneven scar that was across my heart. "No...it feels like I'm empty...like something is missing..."

"Well, that's weirder..." Harry told me. "Usually, you have an asthma attack and you can't breath and you say that there's a tightness."

"It's numb..." 

"What should we do?" Harry asked. 

"Well, WWHGD?"

"Huh?" 

"What would Hermione Granger do?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Keep up!" 

"Sorry...um...insist on talking to Professor Dumbledore."

"Veto. I still don't like him."

"Why? He's been kind to us."

"You, not to me. He barely speaks to me and when he does, there's something is those crinkly old man eyes. WWRWD?"

"Ron?"

"Good job."

"Ask his dad."

"Pass. As much as I love Arthur Weasley, I don't think he could help." 

"WWEWD?" 

I smirked. "Tell me to suck it up."

"Um...WWHPAMPD?"

"Who is one person we both trust in the world?" I asked, grinning. 

"Sirius," we both said at the same time. Sirius Black was our godfather we met two months ago. He was even our legal guardian, and for one glorious hour I thought were were going to be free of the Dursleys forever. But our luck ran out when the person who actually committed the crime escaped and we sent Sirius into hiding with a Hippogriff named Buckbeak. But, even in his absense, Sirius was still watching over us. We were allowed to have our school things instead of them all being locked up in the cupboard under the stairs. The Dursley's were afraid of Sirius. I thought he would actually murder them if he found out that Vernon slapped me last year. 

We both recieved two letters from Sirius since we had been back in our hellhole. Instead of owls, they were delivered by tropical birds. Hedwig and Morgana were not pleased. Sirius was enjoying himself in the tropics. I wished I was there instead of here. 

Harry grabbed a piece of parchment, and his quill moving towards his desk. I followed, standing behind him. "What should we say?" he asked. Together, we formalized a letter, and wet the ink dry, and reread what we wrote: 

Dear Sirius,  
Thanks for your last letter. That bird was enormous; it could hardly get through our window. Things are the same as usual here. Dudley's diet isn't going too well. Our aunt found him smuggling doughnuts into his room yesterday. They told him they'd have to cut his pocket money if he keeps doing it, so he got really angry and chucked his PlayStation out of the window. That's a sort of computer thing you can play games on. Bit stupid really, now he hasn't even got Mega-Mutilation Part Three to take his mind off things. We're okay, mainly because the Dursleys are terrified you might turn up and turn them all into bats if  we ask you to.   
A weird thing happened this morning, though. My scar hurt again, and Morgana woke up from lifeless. She just sat on her bed, staring. Her skin was hot to the touch, but she wasn't breathing or moving. Last time that happened it was because Voldemort was at Hogwarts. Usually her scar hurts, but she said it felt numb...like something was missing from her. But I don't reckon he can be anywhere near us now, can he? Do you know if curse scars sometimes hurt years afterward? Or make you feel numb like you're missing a piece of yourself.   
We'll send this with Hedwig when she gets back; she's off hunting at the moment. Say hello to Buckbeak for me. Maggie says to give him a wing scratch for her and tell him that she loves him.   
Harry and Magnolia 

We looked at each, both nodding. We would wait for Hedwig to return before sending th letter. The last one we sent it was Morgana's turn. The rest of the morning, we stayed up, playing cards and trying not to think about what was really going on. But, our minds still worked. 


	42. Do I Look Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer of fourth year! Whoo-hoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW: I picture Magnolia being played by Holland Roden

When the sun was half up, I left Harry to do my jog around the park, my ponytail swinging as I raced around. I started doing this since we returned from Hogwarts. It made my legs more shapely, and it kept my mind off of other things. We were about to turn 14 and my body was rapidly changing as was Harry's. Harry's hair continued to grow shaggy, he began to grow a few inches taller, and his face was loosing the baby fat, and becoming more angled. He was becoming a handsome young man, like our father. I, on the other hand, was gaining curves. My breasts continued to grow as did my thighs and hips. My face was round, my eyes were big and round, and my lips were plump. I still had my killer attitude, and I had the highest exam average out of our year, with Hermione being a close second to her dismay. 

Along with growing up came the distance between Harry and myself. I was becoming more independent from him. We were each other's security blanket, but I continued to grow closer to my Slytherin friends, who couldn't stand my brother and vice versa. The only one he could stand was Eliphas Waggoner. Eliphas, or El as I called him, was my best friend in the entire universe. We completed each other. We loved each other. We had non-verbal talking going on. But I think the real divide came last year when I stood against him with my favorite teacher Professor Snape, against him and our ex-DADA professor Remus Lupin, my uncle Mooney. Ever since then, Harry looked at me differently. It was like he was waiting for me to snap. He saw me going down a dark path he knew he couldn't follow. It was that and our different views on other things. For one, he saw all Slytherins as evil followers of Voldemort. I saw them as my housemates and some of them my closest friends. I saw his ragtag team of Gryffindor's as do-gooders who were big on pride and vain. They thought we were self-centered, but they thought the ground they walked on should be worshiped. Well, minus my two favorite Weasleys who treated me like a queen. I knew that they had a crush on me...maybe one or maybe both. Ron was alright. We actually became okay friends. Hermione was one of my gal-pal. El and I constantly begged her for us to give her a make-over. She was actually turning into a swan from an ugly duckling. 

I rounded our street, slowing my jog down into a steady pace as I headed towards the house. I walked up the stairs, grabbing my toiletries  from my vanity, and grabbing a green sheer blouse and a pair of blue jeans. I showered, dressed, and pulled on a pair of brown boots. I blew dried my long strawberry blonde hair, causing it to fall in soft waves down my back. I grabbed my makeup, and began to work on my makeup. Since I came home this summer, I began to wear more and more makeup. One looked that I thought that suited me was dark eyes and red ruby lips. My skin was pale as milk, but it suited me. I walked down the stairs to see Harry already. 

"Nice run?" Harry asked. 

"It's a lovely day," I replied as I took a piece of toast and smothered it with jam. Dudley glanced at my toast as his mummy cut him some grapefuit. It was a commonly acknowledge fact in the Dursely's house that Dudley was very much obses. His school nurse insisted on a diet, which was an ongoing war. 

"You two," he barked at Harry and me. "In the living room. Now. "

"What did we do now?" I whispering to Harry as we followed Uncle Vernon into the living room. 

"No clue," Harry shrugged. 

"So," he said, marching over to the fireplace and turning to face us "So. "

"This just arrived," said Uncle Vernon. He brandished a piece of purple writing paper at Harry. "A letter. About you both. "  
  
Harry's confusion increased. Who would be writing to Uncle Vernon about him? Who did he know who sent letters by the postman?

I blinked at our uncle as he glared at us. He kept his eyes on me, waiting to see if my foul language got a better of me. But, it didn't. He began to read out loud: 

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,  
We have never been introduced, but I am sure you have heard a great deal from Harry and Magnolia about my son Ron. As the twins might have told you, the final of the Quidditch World Cup takes place this Monday night, and my husband, Arthur, has just managed to get prime tickets through his connections at the Department of Magical Games and Sports. I do hope you will allow us to take Harry and Magnolia to the match, as this really is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity; Britain hasn't hosted the cup for thirty years, and tickets are extremely hard to come by. We would of course be glad to have the twins stay for the remainder of the summer holidays, and to see him safely onto the train back to school. It would be best for Harry or Magnolia to send us your answer as quickly as possible in the normal way, because the Muggle postman has never delivered to our house, and I am not sure he even knows where it is.   
Hoping to see Harry and Magnolia soon,  
Yours sincerely,  
Molly Weasley  
P. S. I do hope we've put enough stamps on. 

Uncle Vernon finished reading, put his hand back into his breast pocket, and drew out something else. "Look at this," he growled. 

I tried not to laugh as Uncle Vernon pulled out the envelope. Every inch of the envelop had stamps on it, except for a tiny bit where Mrs. Weasley wrote their address on it.   
  
"She did put enough stamps on, then," said Harry, trying to sound as though Mrs. Weasley's was a mistake anyone could make.

"The postman noticed," he said through gritted teeth. "Very interested to know where this letter came from, he was. That's why he rang the doorbell. Seemed to think it was funny. "

We didn't say anything. It was a staring match, until I broke the silence. "So - can we go then?" 

I could see the inner battle Uncle  Vernon was fighting. To send us would make us happy, and he couldn't have that. But he would be free of us for the rest of the summer and the school year.   
  
"Who is this woman?" he said, staring at the signature with distaste. 

"You've seen her," said Harry. "She's my friend Ron's mother, she was meeting him off the Hog - off the school train at the end of last term. "

I was glad that Harry caught himself at the last minute. Merlin forbid we said "Hogwarts Express", our dear uncle's face and temper might explode.   
  
Uncle Vernon screwed up his enormous face as though trying to remember something very unpleasant. "Dumpy sort of woman?" he growled finally. "Load of children with red hair?"  
  
I thought that was very rude, because while Mrs. Weasley was plump, she had the heart of pure good and kindness, treating me like a daughter. And it was like the pot calling the kettle black with Dudley being so huge.   
  
Uncle Vernon was perusing the letter again. "Quidditch," he muttered under his breath. "Quidditch - what is this rubbish?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "It's a sport," I explained said. "Played on broom-"  
  
"All right, all right!" said Uncle Vernon loudly. He repeated the last phrase, looking up at us. "What does she mean, 'the normal way'?" he spat.   
  
"Normal for us," said Harry, and before his uncle could stop him, he added, "you know, owl post. That's what's normal for wizards. "  
  
 "How many times do I have to tell you not to mention that unnaturalness under my roof?" he hissed, his face now a rich plum color. "You both stand there, in the clothes Petunia and I have put on your ungrateful back -"

"Only after Dudley finished with them," said Harry coldly, and indeed, he was dressed in a sweatshirt so large for him that he had had to roll back the sleeves five times so as to be able to use his hands, and which fell past the knees of his extremely baggy jeans. I was dressed in a old peasent blouse and old raggedy jeans I fixed up. My boots were gifts from El.   
  
"I will not be spoken to like that!" said Uncle Vernon, trembling with rage. 

I sat back on the couch, crossing my legs as I leaned foward, my eyes challenging him. "Okay, I can't see the World Cup. Can I go now, then? Only we've got a letter to Sirius I want to finish. You know - our godfather. "  
  
Harry smirked next to me. Some things about Slytherin he liked. I was very cunning and clever.    
  
"You're - you're writing to him, are you?" said Uncle Vernon, in a would-be calm voice. But like a snake, I could sense fear.   
  
"Well - yeah," I shrugged, inspecting my nails. "It's been a while since he heard from us, and, you know, if he doesn't he might start thinking something's wrong. Like maybe I've been slapped silly again. "  
  
Uncle Vernon folded. "Well, all right then. You can both go to this ruddy...this stupid...this World Cup thing. You write and tell these - these Weasleys they're to pick you up, mind. I haven't got time to go dropping you off all over the country. And you can spend the rest of the summer there. And you can tell your - your godfather...tell him...tell him you're going. "  
  
"Okay then," Harry said brighty. 

I couldn't wait until we were upstairs to celebrate. Then we saw Dudley, looking glum.   
  
"That was an excellent breakfast, wasn't it?" Harry asked. "I feel really full, don't you?"

"That strawberry jam was delicious," I told him. We both laughed, and raced back into the bedroom where we looked at each other. "We're bloody going to the Quidditch World Cup!" 

"I know!" Harry cheered, both of us jumping up and down.   
  
Hedwig chirped at our happiness, while my owl, Morgana gave a long and low hoot.    
  
The first thing he saw was that Hedwig was back. She was sitting in her cage, staring at Harry with her enormous amber eyes, and clicking her beak in the way that meant she was annoyed about something. Exactly what was annoying her became apparent almost at once.   
  
"OUCH!" Harry cried out as Ron's little grew owl came bursing in, running into his head. 

"Harry, Maggie - DAD GOT THE TICKETS - Ireland versus Bulgaria, Monday night. Mum's writing to the Muggles to ask you to stay. They might already have the letter, I don't know how fast Muggle post is. Thought I'd send this with Pig anyway. We're coming for you whether the Muggles like it or not, you can't miss the World Cup, only Mum and Dad reckon it's better if we pretend to ask their permission first. If they say yes, send Pig back with your answer pronto, and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Sunday. If they say no, send Pig back pronto and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Sunday anyway.   
Hermione's arriving this afternoon. Eliphas will be traveling with us, his father is apparting him here. Percy's started work - the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Don't mention anything about Abroad while you're here unless you want the pants bored off you.   
See you soon -  
Ron

"Calm down!" Harry said as the small owl flew low over his head, twittering madly with what Harry could only assume was pride at having delivered the letter to the right person. "Come here, I need you to take my answer back!"

"He's a little fireball. I got to write El," I told Harry, seeing him writing to Ron already:  
  
Ron, it's all okay, the Muggles say I can come. See you five o'clock tomorrow. Can't wait.   
Harry

He folded this note up very small, and with immense difficulty, tied it to the tiny owl's leg as it hopped on the spot with excitement. The moment the note was secure, the owl was off again; it zoomed out of the window and out of sight. 

Harry turned to Hedwig. 

"Feeling up to a long journey?" he asked her. 

Hedwig hooted in a dignified sort of a way. 

"Can you take this to Sirius for me?" he said, picking up his letter. "Hang on...I just want to finish it. "

Harry grabbed our letter from his desk, adding a post script: 

If you want to contact me, we'll be at my friend Ron Weasley's for the rest of the summer. His dad's got us tickets for the Quidditch World Cup!

The letter finished, he tied it to Hedwig's leg; she kept unusually still, as though determined to show him how a real post owl should behave.   
  
"We'll be at Ron's when you get back, all right?" Harry told her.   
  
She nipped his finger affectionately, then, with a soft swooshing noise, spread her enormous wings and soared out of the open window.   
  
I wrote to El, telling him that we would be representing Ireland and to see if he could get us any outfits since I couldn't. With Morgana flying off, we looked at each other, and broke out dancing. 


	43. The Burrow

Packing with your brother was hard when you were trying to hide lady things from his innocent eyes. I packed my femine hygenien products in the bottom of my trunk, along with my underthings. It was a couple of weeks ago Harry was doing our laundry and he found my B cup bra among his things. His face turned red as he returned it to me. So, since then, I do my own laundry and he does his. I knew that sometimes he had to wash his sheets. We had an unspoken agreement. No talking about anything body related...ever. 

Harry made sure to pack his Invisibility Cloak and I packed my Maurder's Map that was created by father and his friends. Having it made me feel like I was closer to him. My black sleek Firebolt was stored away, and my jewelry that I owned were in a velvet bag with an untangling spell casted in it. When Sunday came, I rolled my trunk down the stairs, wating patiently for my rescue team. The atmosphere was filled with tension as we waited. 

"I hope you told them to dress properly, these people," he snarled at once. "I've seen the sort of stuff your lot wear. They'd better have the decency to put on normal clothes, that's all." 

I kept a mind to keep the fact that I had a homosexual friend. While it was frowned upon in the Muggle world, it was looked up on at ours. Love was love, no matter with who or what. 

Uncle Vernon had put on his best suit, which called me to roll my eyes. He wanted to look impressive and intimidating. Lunch was quiet. 

"They'll be driving, of course?" Uncle Vernon barked across the table. 

"Er," said Harry. 

That would be a mystery, since their car was in the Forbidden Forest. "I think so," said Harry. 

Uncle Vernon snorted into his mustache.

Harry and I spent most of the afternoon in our bedroom, the tension killing us. Then, finally, at a quater to five, we returned with our trunks, were I was sitting. But five o'clock came and then went. Uncle Vernon, perspiring slightly in his suit, opened the front door, peered up and down the street, then withdrew his head quickly. 

"They're late!" he snarled at Harry. 

"I know," said Harry. "Maybe - er - the traffic's bad, or something. "

Ten past five...then a quarter past five...I hung my head, because they were very late. I could hear our aunt and uncle chatting. 

"No consideration at all."

"We might've had an engagement. "

"Maybe they think they'll get invited to dinner if they're late. "

"Well, they most certainly won't be," said Uncle Vernon, and Harry heard him stand up and start pacing the living room. "They'll take them and go, there'll be no hanging around. That's if they're coming at all. Probably mistaken the day. I daresay their kind don't set much store by punctuality. Either that or they drive some tin-pot car that's broken d -AAAAAAAARRRRRGH!"

Harry and I jumped up as the three Dursley sounded like they were scramblig in a panic. Dudley tore down the hall, looking terrified.   
  
"What happened?" said Harry. "What's the matter?"

But Dudley didn't seem able to speak. His hands were clamped over his butt cheeks, waddling as fast as he could into the kitchen. "They didn't," I chuckled. 

"They did."

"They wouldn't," I argued. 

"They would," Harry nodded, going into the living room. 

Loud bangings and scrapings were coming from behind the Dursleys' boarded-up fireplace, which had a fake coal fire plugged in front of it. 

"What is it?" gasped Aunt Petunia, who had backed into the wall and was staring, terrified, toward the fire. "What is it, Vernon?"

But they were left in doubt barely a second longer. Voices could be heard from inside the blocked fireplace. 

"Ouch! Fred, no - go back, go back, there's been some kind of mistake - tell George not to - OUCH! George, no, there's no room, go back quickly and tell Ron -"

"Maybe Harry or Maggie can hear us, Dad - maybe they'll be able to let us out -"

There was a loud hammering of fists on the boards behind the electric fire. 

"Harry? Harry, can you hear us?"  
  
The Dursleys rounded on Harry like a pair of angry wolverines. 

"What is this?" growled Uncle Vernon. "What's going on?"

"They - they've tried to get here by Floo powder," I gasped, trying to not laugh. "They can travel by fire - only you've blocked the fireplace - hang on -"

"Mr. Weasley? Can you hear me?" Harry called through the boards. 

The hammering stopped. Somebody inside the chimney piece said, "Shh!"

"Mr. Weasley, it's Harry...the fireplace has been blocked up. You won't be able to get through there. "

"Damn!" said Mr. Weasley's voice. "What on earth did they want to block up the fireplace for?"

"They've got an electric fire," Harry explained. 

"Really?" said Mr. Weasley's voice excitedly. "Eclectic, you say? With a plug? Gracious, I must see that...Let's think...Ouch, Ron!"

Ron's voice now joined the others'. "What are we doing here? Has something gone wrong?"

"Oh no, Ron," came Fred's voice, very sarcastically. "No, this is exactly where we wanted to end up. "

I laughed as I could hear Fred. "Yeah, we're having the time of our lives here," said George, whose voice sounded muffled, as though he was squashed against the wall.   
  
"Boys, boys..." said Mr. Weasley vaguely. "I'm trying to think what to do...Yes...only way...Stand back, Harry. "  
  
Harry retreated to the sofa. Uncle Vernon, however, moved forward. 

"Wait a moment!" he bellowed at the fire. "What exactly are you going to -"

BANG.   
  
The electric fire shot across the room as the boarded-up fireplace burst outward, expelling Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ron in a cloud of rubble and loose chippings. El landed graciously, dropping lastly, brushing the ash from his pressed shirt. Aunt Petunia shrieked and fell backward over the coffee table; Uncle Vernon caught her before she hit the floor, and gaped, speechless, at the Weasleys, all of whom had bright red hair, including Fred and George, who were identical to the last freckle. 

"That's better," panted Mr. Weasley, brushing dust from his long green robes and straightening his glasses. "Ah - you must be the twin's aunt and uncle!"  
  
"El!" I called out, running towards him. 

"Bambi...did you miss me?"

"You know I did. And did you miss me, darling?"

"I could barely function." 

We spun in a small circle, looking back at mess of the Weasleys.   
  
"Er - yes - sorry about that," said Mr. Weasley, lowering his hand and looking over his shoulder at the blasted fireplace. "It's all my fault. It just didn't occur to me that we wouldn't be able to get out at the other end. I had your fireplace connected to the Floo Network, you see - just for an afternoon, you know, so we could get Harry and Magnolia. Muggle fireplaces aren't supposed to be connected, strictly speaking - but I've got a useful contact at the Floo Regulation Panel and he fixed it for me. I can put it right in a jiffy, though, don't worry. I'll light a fire to send the boys back, and then I can repair your fireplace before I Disapparate. "Seeing the looks on my aunt and uncle's faces gave me great joy. "Hello, Harry! Magnolia!" said Mr. Weasley brightly. "Got your trunks ready?"

"It's upstairs," said Harry, grinning back. 

"Mine's already down here," I replied.   
  
"We'll get it," said Fred at once. Winking at Harry and blowing me a kiss, he and George left the room. They knew where our bedroom was, having once rescued us from it in the dead of night. I suspected that Fred and George were hoping for a glimpse of Dudley; they had heard a lot about him from Harry and myself. 

"Well," said Mr. Weasley, swinging his arms slightly, while he tried to find words to break the very awkward silence. "Very - erm - very nice place you've got here." Then he moved on to his collections. "They run off eckeltricity, do they?" he said knowledgeably. "Ah yes, I can see the plugs. I collect plugs," he added to Uncle Vernon. "And batteries. Got a very large collection of batteries. My wife thinks I'm mad, but there you are. "

I muffled my laughter into El's shirt and shoulder as I clung onto his arm.   
  
Dudley suddenly reappeared in the room. Harry could hear the clunk of his trunk on the stairs, and knew that the sounds had scared Dudley out of the kitchen. Dudley edged along the wall, gazing at Mr. Weasley with terrified eyes, and attempted to conceal himself behind his mother and father. Unfortunately, Uncle Vernon's bulk, while sufficient to hide bony Aunt Petunia, was nowhere near enough to conceal Dudley. 

"Ah, this is your cousin, is it?" Mr. Weasley asked us, taking another brave stab at making conversation. 

"Yep," I told him, "that's Dudley. "

I could see Ron and Harry fighting laughter as they broke their gaze away from each other.

Mr. Weasley, however, seemed genuinely concerned at Dudley's peculiar behavior. "Having a good holiday, Dudley?" he said kindly. 

Dudley whimpered. Harry saw his hands tighten still harder over his massive backside. I snorted trying to hold it together. 

Fred and George came back into the room carrying Harry's school trunk. They glanced around as they entered and spotted Dudley. Their faces cracked into identical evil grins. 

"Ah, right," said Mr. Weasley. "Better get cracking then. "

He pushed up the sleeves of his robes and took out his wand. Harry saw the Dursleys draw back against the wall as one. 

"Incendio!" said Mr. Weasley, pointing his wand at the hole in the wall behind him. 

Flames rose at once in the fireplace, crackling merrily as though they had been burning for hours. Mr. Weasley took a small drawstring bag from his pocket, untied it, took a pinch of the powder inside, and threw it onto the flames, which turned emerald green and roared higher than ever. 

"Off you go then, Fred, with Magnolia's trunk" said Mr. Weasley. 

"Coming," said Fred. "Oh no - hang on -"

A bag of sweets had spilled out of Fred's pocket and the contents were now rolling in every direction - big, fat toffees in brightly colored wrappers. 

Fred scrambled around, cramming them back into his pocket, then gave the Dursleys a cheery wave, stepped forward, and walked right into the fire, saying "the Burrow!" Aunt Petunia gave a little shuddering gasp. There was a whooshing sound, and Fred vanished. 

"Right then, George," said Mr. Weasley, "you and Harry's trunk."   
  
Harry helped George carry the trunk forward into the flames and turn it onto its end so that he could hold it better. Then, with a second whoosh, George had cried "the Burrow!" and vanished too. 

"Ron, you next," said Mr. Weasley. 

"See you," said Ron brightly to the Dursleys. He grinned broadly at Harry, then stepped into the fire, shouted "the Burrow!" and disappeared. 

"Eliphas..." Mr. Weasley called. 

"Off to make out with my boyfriend," he droned out, stepping into the fireplace. "The burrow..." he said in a bored tone. 

Now Harry and I with Mr. Weasley alone remained.   
  
"Well...'bye then," Harry said to the Dursleys. 

"Yep, see ya," I called out, heading towards the fireplace. 

As we reached the flames, Mr. Weasley stopped us. 

"Harry and Magnolia both said good-bye to you," he said. "Didn't you hear them?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Harry muttered to Mr. Weasley. "Honestly, we don't care. "

"We don't. Can we just go?" I begged.   
  
Mr. Weasley did not remove his hand from Harry's shoulder. "You aren't going to see your nephew or niece till next summer," he said to Uncle Vernon in mild indignation. "Surely you're going to say good-bye?"

"Good-bye, then. "  
  
"See you," said Harry, putting one foot forward into the green flames. 

"Yep," I nodded, stepping the fire place with Harry. "The Burrow!" I called out, both us us being dragged out. Before we left, I could see Dudley chocking and commontion. I grinned. Merlin, I love those twins! 


	44. Weasleys

I landed in the Weasley's fireplace. I pulled myself up, launching myself at Fred. "Fred Weasley, I could kiss you!" I cried out. Fred wrapped his arms around me, feeling incredibly happy that he got one of my famous and rare hugs. I planted a big red kiss on his cheek, making him grin like a fool. 

"What about me? The cuter, awesomer brother?" George asked. 

"I call dibs!" Fred told him, as I moved to give the same treatment to George. Harry came from the fireplace, chocking on the ash. 

"Did he eat it?" said Fred excitedly, holding out a hand to pull Harry to his feet.   
  
"Yeah," said Harry, straightening up. "What was it?"  
  
"Ton-Tongue Toffee," said Fred brightly. "George and I invented them, and we've been looking for someone to test them on all summer... "

"So, warm..." George sighed happily. "Why are you so warm?"

"My body runs a bit higher," I shrugged. "Always has. You can let me go now George. You've reached your time limit."

But there was two more red-haired Weasleys here that we didn't know. I put the math together, knowing it was Charlie and Bill Weasley.   
  
 "How're you doing, Harry? Magnolia?" asked  the nearer of the two, grinning at us and holding out a large hand, which Harry shook. Then it was my turn and I could feel the callouses. This had to be Charlie, who worked with dragons in Romania. Charlie was built like the twins, shorter and stockier than Percy and Ron, who were both long and lanky. He had a broad, good-natured face, which was weather-beaten and so freckly that he looked almost tanned; his arms were muscular, and one of them had a large, shiny burn on it. 

"Charlie right?" I asked. 

"Yeah!" Charlie exclaimed. 

"And how is my poor little Norbert," I asked, my heart missing the baby dragon that I cared for with Hagrid during first year. 

"Poor little Norbert is strong giant Norbert, now," Charlie grinned.   
  
Bill got to his feet, smiling, and also shook Harry's hand, then mine. Bill had been Head Boy at Hogwarts; which was my goal to become Head Girl, then become Mistress of Magic one day. Bill suprised me. I imagnined him as a bigger verious of Percy Weasley...but he was cool and semi attrative. He was tall, with long hair that he had tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing an earring with what looked like a fang dangling from it. Bill's clothes would not have looked out of place at a rock concert, except that Harry recognized his boots to be made, not of leather, but of dragon hide. I could see El drooling over him already. 

"That wasn't funny Fred!" he shouted. "What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?"

"I didn't give him anything," said Fred, with another evil grin. "I just dropped it....It was his fault he went and ate it, I never told him to. "

"You dropped it on purpose!" roared Mr. Weasley. "You knew he'd eat it, you knew he was on a diet -"

"How big did his tongue get?" George asked eagerly. 

"It was four feet long before his parents would let me shrink it!"  
  
Harry and the Weasleys roared with laughter again. I collapsed down with El as we howled with laughter. 

"It isn't funny!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "That sort of behavior seriously undermines wizard-Muggle relations! I spend half my life campaigning against the mistreatment of Muggles, and my own sons-"

"We didn't give it to him because he's a Muggle!" said Fred indignantly. 

"No, we gave it to him because he's a great bullying git," said George. "Isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is, Mr. Weasley," said Harry earnestly. 

"You wouldn't the believe the times we both got black eyes and broken noses." 

"That's not the point!" raged Mr. Weasley. "You wait until I tell your mother -"

"Tell me what?" said a voice behind them. 

Mrs. Weasley had just entered the kitchen. "Hi, Mrs. Weasley," I greeted, going over to give her a hug. I was just giving out hugs left and right today. Maybe it was because I was happy.   
  
"Magnolia! Hello! Oh hello, Harry, dear," she said, spotting him and smiling. She released me, soothing down my stray curls. Then her eyes snapped back to her husband. "Tell me what, Arthur?"

I turned and saw Hermione and Ron's little sister Ginny, who was becoming a small adult. "Tell me what, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley repeated, in a dangerous sort of voice.   
  
"It's nothing, Molly," mumbled Mr. Weasley, "Fred and George just - but I've had words with them -"

"What have they done this time?" said Mrs. Weasley. "If it's got anything to do with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes -"

"Why don't you show Harry where he's sleeping, Ron? And show Magnolia where she's sleeping Eliphas" said Hermione from the doorway.   
  
"They knows where they're sleeping," said Ron, "Harry in my room, he slept there last -"  
  
"We can all go," said Hermione pointedly. 

"Oh," said Ron, cottoning on. "Right. "

"Yeah, we'll come too," said George. 

"You stay where you are!" snarled Mrs. Weasley. 

We headed along  the narrow hallway and up the rickety staircase that zigzagged through the house to the upper stories.   
  
"What are Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Harry asked as we climbed. 

Ron and Ginny both laughed, although Hermione didn't. 

"Mum found this stack of order forms when she was cleaning Fred and George's room," said Ron quietly. "Great long price lists for stuff they've invented. Joke stuff, you know. Fake wands and trick sweets, loads of stuff. It was brilliant, I never knew they'd been inventing all that..."

"I love those two," I laughed. 

"We've been hearing explosions out of their room for ages, but we never thought they were actually making things," said Ginny. "We thought they just liked the noise. "

"Only, most of the stuff - well, all of it, really - was a bit dangerous," said Ron, "and, you know, they were planning to sell it at Hogwarts to make some money, and Mum went mad at them. Told them they weren't allowed to make any more of it, and burned all the order forms....She's furious at them anyway. They didn't get as many O. W. L. s as she expected. "

"And then there was this big row," Ginny said, "because Mum wants them to go into the Ministry of Magic like Dad, and they told her all they want to do is open a joke shop."

"I think that they're brilliant," I laughed. 

A door on the second landing opened, and out popped Percy's face, wearing horn-rimmed glasses and a very annoyed expression.  "Hi, Percy," said Harry.   
  
"Oh hello, Harry, Magnolia," said Percy. "I was wondering who was making all the noise. I'm trying to work in here, you know I've got a report to finish for the office - and it's rather difficult to concentrate when people keep thundering up and down the stairs. "

"We're not thundering, "said Ron irritably. "We're walking. Sorry if we've disturbed the top-secret workings of the Ministry of Magic. "

"What are you working on?" I asked. 

"A report for the Department of International Magical Cooperation," said Percy smugly. "We're trying to standardize cauldron thickness. Some of these foreign imports are just a shade too thin - leakages have been increasing at a rate of almost three percent a year -"

"That'll change the world, that report will," said Ron. "Front page of the Daily Prophet, I expect, cauldron leaks. "

Percy went slightly pink, and El snickered behind me. "You might sneer, Ron," he said heatedly, "but unless some sort of international law is imposed we might well find the market flooded with flimsy, shallow-bottomed products that seriously endanger -"

"Yeah, yeah, all right," said Ron, and he started off upstairs again. Percy slammed his bedroom door shut. As we made our way up more three flights of stairs, we could hear shouting from the kitchen. 

We all squeezed into Ron's room, which laid four beds, Ron's favorite Quidditch team poster, and a fish tank holding one large frog. The little owl zoomed along the cage, tweeting as he went. "Shut up, Pig," said Ron, edging his way between two of the four beds that had been squeezed into the room. "Fred and George are in here with us, because Bill and Charlie are in their room," he told Harry. "Percy gets to keep his room all to himself because he's got to work. "

"Er - why are you calling that owl Pig?" Harry asked Ron. 

"Because he's being stupid," said Ginny, "Its proper name is Pigwidgeon. "

"Yeah, and that's not a stupid name at all," said Ron sarcastically. "Ginny named him," he explained to Harry. "She reckons it's sweet. And I tried to change it, but it was too late, he won't answer to anything else. So now he's Pig. I've got to keep him up here because he annoys Errol and Hermes. He annoys me too, come to that. 

"He just doesn't understand, does he Pig?" I asked the tiny owl. Pigwidgeon zoomed happily around his cage, hooting shrilly. "Where's Crookshanks?" I asked Hermione, sitting on the bed that would be Harry's. 

"Out in the garden, I expect," she said. "He likes chasing gnomes. He's never seen any before. "

"Percy's enjoying work, then?" Harry asked, sitting down next to me. El lounged across our laps. 

"Enjoying it?" said Ron darkly. "I don't reckon he'd come home if Dad didn't make him. He's obsessed. Just don't get him onto the subject of his boss. According to Mr. Crouch...as I was saying to Mr. Crouch...Mr. Crouch is of the opinion...Mr. Crouch was telling me...They'll be announcing their engagement any day now. "

"Have you two had a good summer?" Hermione asked us. "Did you get our food parcels and everything?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot," said Harry. "They saved our lives, those cakes." 

"And have you heard from -?" Ron began, but at a look from Hermione he fell silent. He was asking about Sirius, but with Ginny in the room, it was a unspoken topic. Only the four of us, Dumbledore, and El knew, as did the few selected friends of mine. But Harry didn't need to know that. 

"I think they've stopped arguing," said Hermione, to cover the awkward moment, because Ginny was looking curiously from Ron to Harry to me then to El. "Shall we go down and help your mum with dinner?"

"Yeah, all right," said Ron. We wandered back downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley alone in the kitchen, looking extremely bad-tempered. 

"We're eating out in the garden," she said when they came in. "There's just not room for eleven people in here. Could you take the plates outside, girls? Bill and Charlie are setting up the tables. Knives and forks, please, you two," she said to Ron and Harry, pointing her wand a little more vigorously than she had intended at a pile of potatoes in the sink, which shot out of their skins so fast that they ricocheted off the walls and ceiling. "Eliphas, you can help the girls, can't you."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Eliphas nodded, grabbing the plates for me. 

"Oh for heaven's sake," she snapped, now directing her wand at a dustpan, which hopped off the sideboard and started skating across the floor, scooping up the potatoes. "Those two!" she burst out savagely, now pulling pots and pans out of a cupboard, and Harry knew she meant Fred and George. I had to bite my tongue not to giggle. "I don't know what's going to happen to them, I really don't. No ambition, unless you count making as much trouble as they possibly can..."Mrs. Weasley slammed a large copper saucepan down on the kitchen table and began to wave her wand around inside it. A creamy sauce poured from the wand tip as she stirred. 

I listened to her rant as I walked out to pass out the plates. When I came back in, I thought I would burst. 

"I don't know where we went wrong with them," said Mrs. Weasley, putting down her wand and starting to pull out still more saucepans. "It's been the same for years, one thing after another, and they won't listen to - OH NOT AGAIN!" She went to pick up her wand from the table, and it emitted a loud squeak as it turned into a giant rubber mouse. 

"One of their fake wands again!" she shouted. "How many times have I told them not to leave them lying around?"

She grabbed her real wand and turned around to find that the sauce on the stove was smoking. 

I grabbed El's arm leading him out. "They learned that from me. Basic alchemly." 

"Of course they did. You're just a mad scientist," El sighed, but amused. I saw Crookshanks come out chasing a tiny gnome. There was crashing sounds from the other side of the house, and Bill and Charlie were making two old battered tables smash into each other, with their wands out. Bill's table caught Charlie's with a huge bang and knocked one of its legs off. There was a clatter from overhead, and they all looked up to see Percy's head poking out of a window on the second floor. 

"Will you keep it down?!" he bellowed. 

"Sorry, Perce," said Bill, grinning. "How're the cauldron bottoms coming on?"

"Very badly," said Percy peevishly, and he slammed the window shut. Chuckling, Bill and Charlie directed the tables safely onto the grass, end to end, and then, with a flick of his wand, Bill reattached the table leg and conjured tablecloths from nowhere. 

I helped set the plates, and took my seat next to El and across from Harry as we were served and ate. 

At the far end of the table, Percy was telling his father all about his report on cauldron bottoms. "I've told Mr. Crouch that I'll have it ready by Tuesday," Percy was saying pompously. "That's a bit sooner than he expected it, but I like to keep on top of things. I think he'll be grateful I've done it in good time, I mean, its extremely busy in our department just now, what with all the arrangements for the World Cup. We're just not getting the support we need from the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Ludo Bagman -"

"I like Ludo," said Mr. Weasley mildly. "He was the one who got us such good tickets for the Cup. I did him a bit of a favor: His brother, Otto, got into a spot of trouble - a lawnmower with unnatural powers - I smoothed the whole thing over. "

"Oh Bagman's likable enough, of course," said Percy dismissively, "but how he ever got to be Head of Department...when I compare him to Mr. Crouch! I can't see Mr. Crouch losing a member of our department and not trying to find out what's happened to them. You realize Bertha Jorkins has been missing for over a month now? Went on holiday to Albania and never came back?"

I froze upon hearing that name, recongizing it from my dream. I began to twirl my fork around my fingers as I listened. "Yes, I was asking Ludo about that," said Mr. Weasley, frowning. "He says Bertha's gotten lost plenty of times before now - though must say, if it was someone in my department, I'd be worried..."  
  
"Oh Bertha's hopeless, all right," said Percy. "I hear she's been shunted from department to department for years, much more trouble than she's worth...but all the same, Bagman ought to be trying to find her. Mr. Crouch has been taking a personal interest, she worked in our department at one time, you know, and I think Mr. Crouch was quite fond of her - but Bagman just keeps laughing and saying she probably misread the map and ended up in Australia instead of Albania. However" - Percy heaved an impressive sigh and took a deep swig of elderflower wine - "we've got quite enough on our plates at the Department of International Magical Cooperation without trying to find members of other departments too. As you know, we've got another big event to organize right after the World Cup. "

Percy cleared his throat significantly and looked down toward the end of the table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. "You know the one I'm talking about, Father. " He raised his voice slightly. "The top-secret one. "

Ron rolled his eyes and muttered to Harry and Hermione, but loud enough so me and El could hear. "He's been trying to get us to ask what that event is ever since he started work. Probably an exhibition of thick-bottomed cauldrons. "

I directed my attention to the hotter Weasley and Mrs. Weasley in the middle of the table. 

In the middle of the table, Mrs. Weasley was arguing with Bill about his earring, which seemed to be a recent acquisition. "...with a horrible great fang on it. Really, Bill, what do they say at the bank?"  
  
"Mum, no one at the bank gives a damn how I dress as long as I bring home plenty of treasure," said Bill patiently. 

"And your hair's getting silly, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, fingering her wand lovingly. " I wish you'd let me give it a trim... "  
  
"I like it," said Ginny, who was sitting beside Bill. "You're so old-fashioned, Mum. Anyway, it's nowhere near as long as Professor Dumbledore's..."

Next to Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and Charlie were all talking spiritedly about the World Cup. 

"It's got to be Ireland," said Charlie thickly, through a mouthful of potato. "They flattened Peru in the semifinals. "

"Bulgaria has got Viktor Krum, though," said Fred. 

"Krum's one decent player, Ireland has got seven," said Charlie shortly. "I wish England had got through. That was embarrassing, that was. "

"What happened?" said Harry eagerly, regretting more than ever his isolation from the wizarding world when he was stuck on Privet Drive. 

"Went down to Transylvania, three hundred and ninety to ten," said Charlie gloomily. "Shocking performance. And Wales lost to Uganda, and Scotland was slaughtered by Luxembourg. "

"Maybe they needed better Chasers," I quipped. 

"Do you play, Magnolia?" Charlie asked. 

"Yep...I'm one of the chasers on the Slytherin Team."

"She's being modest," El interjected. "She's a savage on the Pitch."

"She is...nearly broke our noses last year," Fred pointed out. 

I dug into my strawberry ice cream, and we chatted about various things. When we were done eating, moths flew around the table and the warm air was perfumed with the smells of grass and honeysuckle. Mr. Weasley conjured up candles to light the darkening garden. Ron looked carefully up the table to check that the rest of the family were all busy talking, then he said very quietly to Harry and I, "So - have you two heard from Sirius lately?"

Hermione looked around, listening closely, as El slung his arm over my the back of my chair. "Yeah," said Harry softly, "twice. He sounds okay. We wrote to him yesterday. He might write back while we're here. "

"Look at the time," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly, checking her wristwatch. "You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you you'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. Harry, Magnolia, if you leave your school lists out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There might not be time after the World Cup, the match went on for five days last time. "

"Wow - hope it does this time!" said Harry enthusiastically. 

"Me too..." I smiled. 

"Well, I certainly don't," said Percy sanctimoniously. "I shudder to think what the state of my in-tray would be if I was away from work for five days. "

"Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Perce?" said Fred. 

"That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway!" said Percy, going very red in the face. "It was nothing personal!"

"It was," Fred whispered to Harry and me as they got up from the table. "We sent it. "

I cracked up, getting up from my chair. I followed El to Ginny's room, where he began to toss clothes at me. "Here we go..." he said. "Jean shorts, green and yellow squared tights, and a Ireland Jersey." 

"You're wonderful," I sighed, crawling into bed. 


	45. Portkeys are a Girl's Best Friend

It felt like right when I hit my bed, I was woken up by Mrs. Weasley. Yawning, I saw El crawl from my bed, grabbing his clothes. I pulled on jeans, my brown Quidditch boots, a white tank top, and a green and white plaid button down, I crammed my hair into a pony tail, and gathered up my napsack. Hermione's hair was a frizzy mess and Ginny was half asleep. I looked in the mirror, flinching at my pale complexion and dark circles underneath my eyes. "Merlin, I look dreadful."

"Tell me about it," El sighed, his unruly curls a mess on his head.

"Girls! Come on!" Mrs. Weasley called from the stairs. 

"Coming Mrs. Weasley!" I called out. The boys, minus the three elder Weasleys were up and chatting when we came downstairs. 

"Why do we have to be up so early?" Ginny asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting down at the table. 

"We've got a bit of a walk," said Mr. Weasley. 

"Walk?" said Harry. "What, are we walking to the World Cup?"

"Merlin, I hope not," I sighed, sitting next to my brother and grabbing a piece of toast. 

"No, no, that's miles away," said Mr. Weasley, smiling. "We only need to walk a short way. It's just that it's very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup..."

"You're looking quite spiffy, Mr. Weasley," I told him, seeing that he wore a golfing sweater and jeans, held up by a thick leather belt. 

"Thank you," he grinned.   
  
"George!" Mrs. Weasley snapped sharply, causing us to all jump. 

"What?" George, in an innocent tone that deceived nobody. 

"What is that in your pocket?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't you lie to me!"

Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at George's pocket and said, "Accio!"

Several small, brightly colored objects zoomed out of George's pocket; he made a grab for them but missed, and they sped right into Mrs. Weasley's outstretched hand. 

"We told you to destroy them!" said Mrs. Weasley furiously, holding up what were unmistakably more Ton-Tongue Toffees. "We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets, go on, both of you!" It took a while the other twins tried to hid the toffee's but Mrs. Weasley was victorious. When it was time to go, we headed outside, and I pulled on my brown leather jacket that Daphne gave me for Christmas last year. 

"Well, have a lovely time," Mrs. Weasley told us, giving us all a kiss on the cheek, "and behave yourselves," she called after the twins' retreating backs, but they did not look back or answer. "I'll send Bill, Charlie, and Percy along around midday." We all set off across the dark ground.  

I saw Harry race up to chat with Mr. Weasley as I hung back with El and the twins. "You two are brilliant," I told them. 

"Why think you, my lady," Fred grinned. "We got the wand idea from you. Using alchemly."

"And you did beautifully. Ginny...what's going on with Ron and Hermione?" I asked. 

Ginny grinned, skipping to catch up with me. "I think he has a crush on her. It's quite cute."

"So...how are we getting there?" I asked. 

"A portkey," Fred answered. 

"What the bloody hell is a portkey?"

"A magical object that can take you anywhere," George answered. 

"I see..." We continued to walk through the contryside, my feet beginning to ache. "How much farther?" I asked. 

"Just a bit more," Mr. Weasley called out. 

"Want a lift?" Fred asked. 

"I would love one," I smiled. He bent down and I jumped on his back, laughing as he raced ahead. Fred began to slow down as we climbed up Stoatshead hill. The dark sky gave into light, and the sky was a pretty blue color. I tapped Fred on the back, not wanting him to carry me up the giant hill. By the time we reached the top, we were all panting and sweating. 

"Whew," panted Mr. Weasley, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his sweater. "Well, we've made good time - we've got ten minutes." Hermione came over the crest of the hill last, clutching a stitch in her side. "Now we just need the Portkey," said Mr. Weasley, replacing his glasses and squinting around at the ground. "It won't be big...Come on..."

We spread out, searching. I was wandering around, not really knowing what to look for when a sharp whistle broke out. "Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it. "

Two tall figures were silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop. 

"Amos!" said Mr. Weasley, smiling as he strode over to the man who had shouted. We followed, and I blushed at who I saw with the ruddy-faced wizard. He had a scrubby brown beard, and was holding a moldy-looking boot. 

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," said Mr. Weasley. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"  
  
Cedric Diggory was an extremely handsome boy of around seventeen. He was Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff House Quidditch team at Hogwarts, and everybody had a crush on him. 

"Hi," said Cedric, looking around at them all. 

"Hey," I grinned, playing with my hair. Everybody said hello to him except Fred and George. I knew that they were mad at him for beating the Gryffindor team last year.   
  
"Long walk, Arthur?" Cedric's father asked. "Not too bad," said Mr. Weasley. "We live just on the other side of the village there. You? Had to get up at two, didn't we, Ced? I tell you, I'll be glad when he's got his Apparition test. Still...not complaining...Quidditch World Cup, wouldn't miss it for a sackful of Galleons - and the tickets cost about that. Mind you, looks like I got off easy..." Amos Diggory peered good-naturedly around at the three Weasley boys, Harry, me, El, Hermione, and Ginny. "All these yours, Arthur?"

"Oh no, only the redheads," said Mr. Weasley, pointing out his children. "This is Hermione, friend of Ron's - and Harry, another friend -"

"Merlin's beard," said Amos Diggory, his eyes widening. "Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Er - yeah," said Harry. 

"And this is his sister, Magnolia Potter, and her friend Eliphas Waggoner," Mr. Weasley smiled. 

"Ced's talked about you, of course," said Amos Diggory. "Told us all about playing against you last year...I said to him, I said - Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will...You beat Harry Potter!"  
  
The Weasley twins looked angry as Cedric looked embarrassed. "Harry fell off his broom, Dad," he muttered. I told you...it was an accident..."  
  
"Yes, but you didn't fall off, did you?" roared Amos genially, slapping his son on his back. "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman...but the best man won, I'm sure Harry'd say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"

I began to dislike Mr. Diggory as I bit my tongue. I was about to snark back when Mr. Weasley pulled out his watch. "Must be nearly time," said Mr. Weasley quickly, pulling out his watch again. "Do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?"

"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets," said Mr. Diggory. "There aren't any more of us in this area, are there?"

"Not that I know of," said Mr. Weasley. "Yes, it's a minute off...We'd better get ready... "

"You wanted to rip him apart, didn't you?" 

"I did...I was about to tell him that I could fly circles around his pretty son like I did when Slytherin beat Huffepuffs." 

"You think I'm pretty?" Cedric asked, standing next to me as we gathered around the boot. 

"I don't fraternize with the enemy," I answered, my voice sugary sweet. 

Mr. Weasley looked around at Harry, Hermione, and me. "You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do -"

With difficulty, owing to their bulky backpacks, we all crowded around by Amos Diggory. I touched my finger to the boot, wrinkling my nose.  

"Three..." muttered Mr. Weasley, one eye still on his watch, "two...one..."

I felt a yank against my stomach, and my feet were off the ground. El grabbed my hand as we were transported. My feet hit the ground, along with El as we collapsed, then staggered up. "That was a blast," El groaned. 

I saw Cedric was still standing and I glowered. "Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill," said a tired and grumpy looking wizard. There was another one standing next to him. The one that spoke wore a tweed suit with thigh-high galoshes and held a watch. The other had a kilt and poncho on. 

"Morning, Basil," said Mr. Weasley, picking up the boot and handing it to the kilted wizard, who threw it into a large box of used Portkeys beside him.

"Hello there, Arthur," said Basil wearily. "Not on duty, eh? It's all right for some...We've been here all night...You'd better get out of the way, we've got a big party coming in from the Black Forest at five fifteen. Hang on, I'll find your campsite...Weasley...Weasley..." He consulted his parchment list. "About a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to. Site manager's called Mr. Roberts. Diggory...second field...ask for Mr. Payne. "  
  
"Thanks, Basil," said Mr. Weasley, and he beckoned everyone to follow him. 

We set off across the desterted moor that we landed on, unable to see that far through the mist. About a twenty minute walk later, we came across a small stone cottact next to a gate swam. Behind that, there was the ghostly shapes of hundreds and hundreds of tents, rising up the gentle slop toward a dark wood on the horizon. Everybody said bye to the Diggory's except me, since I was still pissed about what Mr. Diggory said about Harry's flying skills. 

They set off across the deserted moor, unable to make out much through the mist. After about twenty minutes, a small stone cottage next to a gate swam into view. Beyond it, Harry could just make out the ghostly shapes of hundreds and hundreds of tents, rising up the gentle slope of a large field toward a dark wood on the horizon. They said good-bye to the Diggory's and approached the cottage door. 

There was a Muggle man in the doorway of the cottage, looking at us. 

"Morning!" said Mr. Weasley brightly. 

"Morning," said the Muggle. 

"Would you be Mr. Roberts?"

"Aye, I would," said Mr. Roberts. "And who're you?"

"Weasley - two tents, booked a couple of days ago?"

"Aye," said Mr. Roberts, consulting a list tacked to the door. "You've got a space up by the wood there. Just the one night?"

"That's it," said Mr. Weasley. 

"You'll be paying now, then?" said Mr. Roberts. 

"Ah - right - certainly -" said Mr. Weasley. He retreated a short distance from the cottage and beckoned Harry toward him. "Help me, Harry," he muttered, pulling a roll of Muggle money from his pocket and starting to peel the notes apart. "This one's a - a - a ten? Ah yes, I see the little number on it now...So this is a five?"

"A twenty," Harry corrected in an undertone.   
  
"Ah yes, so it is...I don't know, these little bits of paper..."

"Bloody hell," I sighed, coming over to help. "How much do we owe you?" I asked. After he told me, I sorted Mr. Weasley out, pocketing the rest in his jean's pocket. "There you go, Mr. Weasley."

"Thank you, Magnolia," Mr. Weasley sighed, greatful for our help. 

"You foreign?" Mr. Roberts asked as Mr. Weasley handed him the correct notes. 

"Foreign?" repeated Mr. Weasley, puzzled. 

"You're not the first one who's had trouble with money," said Mr. Roberts, scrutinizing Mr. Weasley closely. "I had two try and pay me with great gold coins the size of hubcaps ten minutes ago. "

"Did you really?" said Mr. Weasley nervously. 

Mr. Roberts rummaged around in a tin for some change. 

"Never been this crowded," he said suddenly, looking out over the misty field again. "Hundreds of pre-bookings. People usually just turn up..."

"Is that right?" said Mr. Weasley, his hand held out for his change, but Mr. Roberts didn't give it to him. 

"Aye," he said thoughtfully. "People from all over. Loads of foreigners. And not just foreigners. Weirdos, you know? There's a bloke walking 'round in a kilt and a poncho. "

"Shouldn't he?" said Mr. Weasley anxiously. 

"It's like some sort of...I dunno...like some sort of rally," said Mr. Roberts. "They all seem to know each other. Like a big party. "

Suddenly, a wizard in plus-fours appeared out of thin air next to Mr. Roberts's front door. "Obliviate!" he said sharply, pointing his wand at Mr. Roberts. 

"Jesus Christ!" I cursed in Muggle Language. 

I saw Mr. Robert's memory get wiped then modified as he brows unknitted, and had a look of dreamy unconcern. "A map of the campsite for you," Mr. Roberts said placidly to Mr. Weasley. "And your change. "

"Thanks very much," said Mr. Weasley. 

The wizard in plus-fours accompanied us toward the gate to the campsite. He looked tired as hell, as he chatted to Mr. Weasley. "Been having a lot of trouble with him. Needs a Memory Charm ten times a day to keep him happy. And Ludo Bagman's not helping. Trotting around talking about Bludgers and Quaffles at the top of his voice, not a worry about anti-Muggle security Blimey, I'll be glad when this is over. See you later, Arthur. "

He Disapparted, leaving us alone near the spot of the campsite. "I thought Mr. Bagman was Head of Magical Games and Sports," said Ginny, looking surprised. "He should know better than to talk about Bludgers near Muggles, shouldn't he?"

"He should," said Mr. Weasley, smiling, and leading them through the gates into the campsite, "but Ludo's always been a bit...well...lax about security. You couldn't wish for a more enthusiastic head of the sports department though. He played Quidditch for England himself, you know. And he was the best Beater the Wimbourne Wasps ever had. "

We continued along our way, and I could see that the tents looked very Muggle like, but with added features like birdbaths, chimneys, and weathervanes. No wonder Roberts got suspicious. We finally reached our tent spot, which was empty save for a sign that was hammered in the ground, read: WEEZLY. 

"Couldn't have a better spot!" said Mr. Weasley happily. "The field is just on the other side of the wood there, we're as close as we could be." He hoisted his backpack from his shoulders. "Right," he said excitedly, "no magic allowed, strictly speaking, not when we're out in these numbers on Muggle land. We'll be putting these tents up by hand! Shouldn't be too difficult...Muggles do it all the time...Here, Harry, Magnolia, where do you reckon we should start?"

Harry and i have never been camping. But with three wizards who had experience living with Muggle and Muggle things, and El, who lived off the land and was forced to go camping with his grandfather and dad, we were able to set up the two shabby two-men tents. 

"I would rather sleep outside," I voiced, looking at the tents. 

"You can sleep with me, Maggie," Fred grinned. 

"Or me..." George grinned as well. 

"We'll be a bit cramped," he called, "but I think we'll all squeeze in. Come and have a look. "

I rolled my eyes, giving the twins a saucy look, as I ducked and crawled in, and I loved it. Contrary to what other people thought of me, I lived old things. I would rather be sensible and modest than have a grand mansion or something else. The tent looked like an old-fashioned three room flat, with a bathroom and kitchen. It was furnished, and it looked like Mrs. Fig's house with crocheted covers and a strong smell of cats. I grabbed one the blankets, tucking it underneath my arm. 

"Well, it's not for long," said Mr. Weasley, mopping his bald patch with a handkerchief and peering in at the four bunk beds that stood in the bedroom. I borrowed this from Perkins at the office. Doesn't camp much anymore, poor fellow, he's got lumbago. "He picked up the dusty kettle and peered inside it. "We'll need water... "

"There's a tap marked on this map the Muggle gave us," said Ron, who had followed Harry inside the tent and seemed completely unimpressed by its extraordinary inner proportions. "It's on the other side of the field. "

"Well, why don't you, Harry, and Hermione go and get us some water then -" Mr. Weasley handed over the kettle and a couple of saucepans "- and the rest of us will get some wood for a fire?"

"But we've got an oven," said Ron. "Why can't we just -"

"Ron, anti-Muggle security!" said Mr. Weasley, his face shining with anticipation. "When real Muggles camp, they cook on fires outdoors. I've seen them at it!"

Our tent was similar, and I was glad that it was big enough for me, Hermione, and Ginny, and of course El, who protested for ten minutes until Mr. Weasley gave up. We set our things down, and I went to explore with El.   
  
El and I raced around, playing tag with each other. I eventually jumped on his back as he took me around as we tried to find Harry and his group. "Who's that?" I asked, seeing a picture on a tent with a grumpy looking, but cute face and muscles. 

"Victor Krum..." El answered, putting me down on my feet. 

"Yummyish, right?"

"Eh..." El shrugged. 

"Four out of ten?" I asked. 

"Maybe five." 

This was a game we made up over the summer through our letters. We both started to notice boys in our house as well in our communites. We ranked them on scales from one to ten based on looks and personality. El liked the stronger, silent types to his theatrically side. I, however, wanted to find somebody who would make me laugh, feel protected, was smart, and liked me for me. But I built up walls around my heart, so it would take a strong prince to scale them to rescue me from myself. 

We wandered back to see Hermione starting a fire in the firepit. I looked at the flames, and waited for an hour before I grabbed a cast iron plan and setting it on top of the grate. "I can do this, Mr. Weasley," I told him, smiling. 

I cracked some eggs, scrambling them with a bit of milk in the refridgerator, before grabbing the sausages to fry them as well. Right before they were done, Bill, Percy, and Charlie came strolling in. 

"Just Apparated, Dad," said Percy loudly. "Ah, excellent, lunch!"

We sat down around the fire and started eat, but Mr. Weasley jumped up halfway through. "Aha!" he said. "The man of the moment! Ludo!"

Lubo Bagman wore long Quidditch robes in think horizontal stripes of bright yellow and back. The robes were tight across his large belly, and his nose was squashed.   
  
"Ahoy there!" Bagman called happily. He was walking as though he had springs attached to the balls of his feet and was plainly in a state of wild excitement. 

"Arthur, old man," he puffed as he reached the campfire, "what a day, eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming...and hardly a hiccough in the arrangements. . . . Not much for me to do!"

Behind him, a group of haggard-looking Ministry wizards rushed past, pointing at the distant evidence of some sort of a magical fire that was sending violet sparks twenty feet into the air. 

Percy hurried forward with his hand outstretched. Apparently his disapproval of the way Ludo Bagman ran his department did not prevent him from wanting to make a good impression. 

"Ah - yes," said Mr. Weasley, grinning, "this is my son Percy. He's just started at the Ministry - and this is Fred - no, George, sorry - that's Fred - Bill, Charlie, Ron - my daughter, Ginny and Ron's friends, Hermione Granger, Eiphas Waggoner, Harry Potter, and his sister, Magnolia Potter. "  
  
Bagman did the smallest of double takes when he heard our names, and his eyes performed the familiar flick upward to the scar on Harry's forehead and then my chest where my scar was visible through the cut of my tank top.   
  
"Everyone," Mr. Weasley continued, "this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is, it's thanks to him we've got such good tickets -"

Bagman beamed and waved his hand as if to say it had been nothing. 

"Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?" he said eagerly, jingling what seemed to be a large amount of gold in the pockets of his yellow-and-black robes. "I've already got Roddy Pontner betting me Bulgaria will score first - I offered him nice odds, considering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen in years - and little Agatha Timms has put up half shares in her eel farm on a weeklong match. "

"Oh...go on then," said Mr. Weasley. "Let's see...a Galleon on Ireland to win?"

"A Galleon?" Ludo Bagman looked slightly disappointed, but recovered himself. "Very well, very well...any other takers?"

"They're a bit young to be gambling," said Mr. Weasley. "Molly wouldn't like -"

"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts," said Fred as he and George quickly pooled all their money, "that Ireland wins - but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand. "

"You don't want to go showing Mr. Bagman rubbish like that," Percy hissed, but Bagman didn't seem to think the wand was rubbish at all; on the contrary, his boyish face shone with excitement as he took it from Fred, and when the wand gave a loud squawk and turned into a rubber chicken, Bagman roared with laughter. 

"Excellent! I haven't seen one that convincing in years! I'd pay five Galleons for that!"

Percy froze in an attitude of stunned disapproval.   
  
"Boys," said Mr. Weasley under his breath, "I don't want you betting...That's all your savings...Your mother -"

"Don't be a spoilsport, Arthur!" boomed Ludo Bagman, rattling his pockets excitedly. "They're old enough to know what they want! You reckon Ireland will win but Krum'll get the Snitch? Not a chance, boys, not a chance...I'll give you excellent odds on that one...We'll add five Galleons for the funny wand, then, shall we..."  
  
Mr. Weasley looked on helplessly as Ludo Bagman whipped out a notebook and quill and began jotting down the twins' names. "Cheers," said George, taking the slip of parchment Bagman handed him and tucking it away into the front of his robes. Bagman turned most cheerfully back to Mr. Weasley. 

"Couldn't do me a brew, I suppose? I'm keeping an eye out for Barty Crouch. My Bulgarian opposite number's making difficulties, and I can't understand a word he's saying. Barty'll be able to sort it out. He speaks about a hundred and fifty languages. "

"Mr. Crouch?" said Percy, suddenly abandoning his look of poker-stiff disapproval and positively writhing with excitement. "He speaks over two hundred! Mermish and Gobbledegook and Troll..."

"Anyone can speak Troll," said Fred dismissively. "All you have to do is point and grunt. "

I snickered as Percy threw Fred and me a nasty look, going to stroke the the fire vigorously to bring the kettle back to a boil.   
  
"Any news of Bertha Jorkins yet, Ludo?" Mr. Weasley asked as Bagman settled himself down on the grass beside them all. 

"Not a dicky bird," said Bagman comfortably. "But she'll turn up. Poor old Bertha...memory like a leaky cauldron and no sense of direction. Lost, you take my word for it. She'll wander back into the office sometime in October, thinking it's still July. "

"You don't think it might be time to send someone to look for her?" Mr. Weasley suggested tentatively as Percy handed Bagman his tea. 

"Barty Crouch keeps saying that," said Bagman, his round eyes widening innocently, "but we really can't spare anyone at the moment. Oh - talk of the devil! Barty!"

A wizard had just Apparated at their fireside, and he could not have made more of a contrast with Ludo Bagman, sprawled on the grass in his old Wasp robes. Barty Crouch was a stiff, upright, elderly man, dressed in an impeccably crisp suit and tie. The parting in his short gray hair was almost unnaturally straight, and his narrow toothbrush mustache looked as though he trimmed it using a slide rule. His shoes were very highly polished. 

"Pull up a bit of grass, Barry," said Ludo brightly, patting the ground beside him. 

"No thank you, Ludo," said Crouch, and there was a bite of impatience in his voice. "I've been looking for you everywhere. The Bulgarians are insisting we add another twelve seats to the Top Box. "

"Oh is that what they're after?" said Bagman. "I thought the chap was asking to borrow a pair of tweezers. Bit of a strong accent. "

"Mr. Crouch!" said Percy breathlessly, sunk into a kind of halfbow that made him look like a hunchback. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh," said Mr. Crouch, looking over at Percy in mild surprise. "Yes - thank you, Weatherby. "

I snickered, chocking on my tea as Fred and George did the same. El began to whoop me on the back as I sputtered, trying not to laugh. But seeing Percy's ears go pink was an image I couldn't contain. 

"Oh and I've been wanting a word with you too, Arthur," said Mr. Crouch, his sharp eyes falling upon Mr. Weasley. "Ali Bashir's on the warpath. He wants a word with you about your embargo on flying carpets. "

Mr. Weasley heaved a deep sigh. 

"I sent him an owl about that just last week. If I've told him once I've told him a hundred times: Carpets are defined as a Muggle Artifact by the Registry of Proscribed Charmable Objects, but will he listen?"

"I doubt it," said Mr. Crouch, accepting a cup from Percy. "He's desperate to export here. "

"Well, they'll never replace brooms in Britain, will they?" said Bagman. 

"Ali thinks there's a niche in the market for a family vehicle, said Mr. Crouch. "I remember my grandfather had an Axminster that could seat twelve - but that was before carpets were banned, of course. "

"So, been keeping busy, Barty?" said Bagman breezily. 

"Fairly," said Mr. Crouch dryly. "Organizing Portkeys across five continents is no mean feat, Ludo. "

"I expect you'll both be glad when this is over?" said Mr. Weasley. 

Ludo Bagman looked shocked. "Glad! Don't know when I've had more fun...Still, it's not as though we haven't got anything to took forward to, eh, Barty? Eh? Plenty left to organize, eh?"

Mr. Crouch raised his eyebrows at Bagman. "We agreed not to make the announcement until all the details -"

"Oh details!" said Bagman, waving the word away like a cloud of midges. "They've signed, haven't they? They've agreed, haven't they? I bet you anything these kids'll know soon enough anyway. I mean, it's happening at Hogwarts -"

That perked my interest. "Ludo, we need to meet the Bulgarians, you know," said Mr. Crouch sharply, cutting Bagman's remarks short. "Thank you for the tea, Weatherby. "

He pushed his undrunk tea back at Percy and waited for Ludo to rise; Bagman struggled to his feet, swigging down the last of his tea, the gold in his pockets chinking merrily. 

"See you all later!" he said. "You'll be up in the Top Box with me - I'm commentating!" He waved, Barty Crouch nodded curtly, and both of them Disapparated. 

"What's happening at Hogwarts, Dad?" said Fred at once. "What were they talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough," said Mr. Weasley, smiling. 

"It's classified information, until such time as the Ministry decides to release it," said Percy stiffly. "Mr. Crouch was quite right not to disclose it. "

"Oh shut up, Weatherby," I smirked, turning to see a sense of excitment rising over the campsite. The three of us girls and El went back to our tent to get ready for the match. When a salesman came around, I bought fingerless mittens, a scarf, and a giant hair ribbon.   
  
"Wow, look at these!" said Harry, hurrying over to a cart piled high with what looked like brass binoculars, except that they were covered with all sorts of weird knobs and dials.   
  
"Omnioculars," said the saleswizard eagerly. "You can replay action...slow everything down. . . and they flash up a play-by-play breakdown if you need it. Bargain - ten Galleons each. "

"Wish I hadn't bought this now," said Ron, gesturing at his dancing shamrock hat and gazing longingly at the Omnioculars. 

"Three pairs," said Harry firmly to the wizard. 

"No - don't bother," said Ron, going red. He was always touchy about the fact that Harry, who had inherited a small fortune from his parents, had much more money than he did. 

"You won't be getting anything for Christmas," Harry told him, thrusting Omnioculars into his and Hermione's hands. "For about ten years, mind. "

"Fair enough," said Ron, grinning. 

"Oooh, thanks, Harry," said Hermione. "And I'll get us some programs, look -"  
  
"Do you want one, Mags?" Harry asked me.

"No thank you," I said, buying me a pair of yellow and green stockings. We went back to the tents, where I changed into my warm tights, then pulling my stockings and boots over it. I pulled on a green long sleeved undershirt, pulling on the jersey, then braiding my hair, and tying it with a hair tie. I clipped the ribbon on the side of my head, seeing it tie into a bow, flashing orange and white shamrocks. I pulled on my mittens and tied my scarf around my neck, and was ready to go. 

And then a deep, booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the woods, and at once, green and red lanterns blazed into life in the trees, lighting a path to the field.   
  
"It's time!" said Mr. Weasley, looking as excited as any of them. "Come on, let's go!"

 


	46. The Quidditch World Cup

We followed Mr. Weasley up to the stadium that was glistening gold like a golden snitch. Excitement ran through my veins as my body shook and I had a wide grin. Even El looked excited in his traditional outfit of a pressed shirt and a vest. But he wore a green shirt, an orange vest with a giant hat like Ron had on top of his head. He was smiling, making me smile wider. Harry looked equally excited. 

A Ministry witch checked out tickets, directing us up as far as we could go. We began to climb the stairs, and I couldn't wait. When we got to our box, it was empty except for a tiny creature. "Harry..." I mumbled, tapping him on the shoulder. Harry turned and we both walked towards him. 

"Dobby?" said Harry incredulously. 

When the house-elf turned, I smiled at the tiny creature. While I may be mean, I had a fondness for magical creatures. Hippogriffs, dragons, phoenix's, and even house-elfs. 

"Did sir just call me Dobby?" the house elf-squeaked.   
  
"Sorry," I told the elf, "We just thought you were someone we knew. "  
  
"But I knows Dobby too, sir!" squeaked the elf. She was shielding her face, as though blinded by light, though the Top Box was not brightly lit. "My name is Winky, sir - and you, sir -" Her dark brown eyes widened to the size of side plates as they rested upon Harry's scar. "You is surely Harry Potter! And you musts be Magnolia Potter!"  
  
"Yeah, we are," said Harry. 

"But Dobby talks of you all the time, sir and miss!" she said, lowering her hands very slightly and looking awestruck. 

"How is he?" I asked. "How's freedom suiting him?"  
  
"Ah, sir," said Winky, shaking her head, "ah sir, meaning no disrespect, miss and sir, but I is not sure you did Dobby a favor, sir, when you is setting him free. "  
  
"Why?" I asked, taken aback. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Freedom is going to Dobby's head, sir," said Winky sadly. "Ideas above his station, sir. Can't get another position, sir. "  
  
"Why not?" asked Harry. 

Winky lowered her voice by a half-octave and whispered, "He is wanting paying for his work, sir. "

"Paying?" said Harry blankly. "Well - why shouldn't he be paid?"  
  
Winky looked quite horrified at the idea and closed her fingers slightly so that her face was half-hidden again.   
  
"House-elves is not paid, sir!" she said in a muffled squeak. "No, no, no. I says to Dobby, I says, go find yourself a nice family and settle down, Dobby. He is getting up to all sorts of high jinks, sir, what is unbecoming to a house-elf. You goes racketing around like this, Dobby, I says, and next thing I hear you's up in front of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, like some common goblin. "

"Well, it's about time he had a bit of fun," I smirked.   
  
"House-elves is not supposed to have fun, Magnolia Potter," said Winky firmly, from behind her hands. "House-elves does what they is told. I is not liking heights at all, Magnolia Potter" - she glanced toward the edge of the box and gulped - "but my master sends me to the Top Box and I comes, miss. "

"Why's he sent you up here, if he knows you don't like heights?" Harry asked, frowning.   
  
"Master - master wants me to save him a seat, Harry Potter. He is very busy," said Winky, tilting her head toward the empty space beside her. "Winky is wishing she is back in master's tent, Harry Potter, but Winky does what she is told. Winky is a good house-elf. "

She gave the edge of the box another frightened look and hid her eyes completely again. 

"So that's a house-elf?" Ron muttered. "Weird things, aren't they?"

"Dobby was weirder," said Harry fervently. 

I shot them a mean look, sitting down next to Winky in my seat as El followed shortly behind. "You know Winky...sometimes being up high is exciting," I told her, smiling. 

"Really, Magnolia Potter?" 

"Sure...whenever I play Quidditch, I like to go as high as I can. It's like freedom...you get a big rush of adrenaline and you feel happy. Maybe you can try picturing yourself flying."

Winky smiled at me. "Magnolia Potter is most kind to Winky, helping her not be afraid. Magnolia Potter is a kind person to house elves." 

Our box began to fill up, and I was getting more excited. Mr. Weasley kept shaking hands with various wizards. Percy kept jumping up. Finally, Cornelius Fudge, the minister of Magic, came around. Percy bowed so low his glasses fell off and shattered. "Ah! Miss Potter! Harry!" Fudge said, shaking our hands. I smirked at Percy was was green with envy and jelously. "How have you both been. Enjoying your summer?" 

"Yes, sir..." I smiled, my voice that sugary sweet sound.

"And Miss Potter, I understand that you are to be taking an introductory course to alchemly this year...top of your class with the highest remarks! You could easily sit in for your O.W.L's this year." 

I blushed, shrugging. "I've been told by Professor Snape, but I declined. I quite like my house and my friends."

"Great things will come from you, Miss Potter." 

I turned to see Harry looking a little green with envy himself. I felt a rush of pride because, for once, I was being recongized for him. He might have been the one to survive Voldemort, but I was the top one in our year, as well as the whole of Hogwarts. 

"Pardon my rudeness, but this is the Bulgarian minister.  "Harry Potter, you know, Harry Potter...oh come on now, you know who he is...the boy who survived You-Know-Who....And his sister...survived as well...you do know who he is -"

The Bulgarian wizard had spotted our scars, gabbling loudly and excitedy, pointing t us. 

"Knew we'd get there in the end," said Fudge wearily to Harry and to me. "I'm no great shakes at languages; I need Barty Crouch for this sort of thing. Ah, I see his house-elf's saving him a seat...Good job too, these Bulgarian blighters have been trying to cadge all the best places...ah, and here's Lucius!"

I froze seeing Draco Malfoy, my sort-of nemesis. But at the end of last year left an unsteady note between us. He had been as ass all year, like usual, but at the end, he apologized and actually called me "Magnolia" instead of "Potter." Plus, he rescued me a couple occasions...between drowning in a bath my Pettigrew and then helping me against a Boggart of Sirius when I thought he was still a crazed maniac. But as for Harry and Malfoy, they loathed each other. 

Malfoy and his father were both tall, and I could tell that Draco was growing taller. His hair was still the same white blonde color, and his face was slowly angling out as he matured. Draco resembled his father greatly. His mother was a decent looking lady as well.   
  
"Ah, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

"How do you do, how do you do?" said Fudge, smiling and bowing to Mrs. Malfoy. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk - Obalonsk - Mr. - well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else - you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

It was a tense moment. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy looked at each other. "Good lord, Arthur," he said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"  
  
Fudge, who wasn't listening, said, "Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest. "  
  
"How - how nice," said Mr. Weasley, with a very strained smile. 

El stiffened as Mr. Malfoy's eyes spotted us over near the end of our row. Rumor had it that his father and Draco's were both Death Eaters back when Voldemort terroized the wizarding community. But shortly, a few months before Harry and I were born, Mr. Waggoner met and fell madly in love with a Muggle Farm girl, denoucing his name, family, and Voldemort himself. He rushed his new bride and their unborn child away to a farm, staring a name for himself. They lived off the grid, protected by every magical spell that he knew. Which was why El became the top of the class at DADA. His father taught him to protect himself from bullies who harassed him because he was gay. Granted that some of them were Dark Art spells. 

Draco looked at the three Gryffindor's and then shot me a look that I didn't know what to decipher. He nodded his head at me as he took his seat. I blushed, nodding his head. 

"Okay...spill. What was that look between you two," El asked me as we sat back down. 

"Nothing..." I lied. 

"Liar, liar, panties on fire. Spill. Now."

"On the train last year, coming home, we had-sort of-a moment," I explained, trying to find the words. 

"A moment?" El asked, eyes wide. 

"Yes..." I shrugged. "I dropped my book, he picked it up for me. He apologized for being an ass, and I said okay. We called each other by our first names." 

El's face split into a cat-like grin. I knew the rumor behind Malfoy and me and our banter back and forth. Everybody thought that we secretly liked each other. I flipped them all off. Professor Trelawney's prophency of me last year didn't help the matter much either. She said that I would find my soul mate, but would betray me. El seemed to think it was Malfoy. He also thought it was Malfoy to send me gifts each year for Christmas and the numerous times I was in the hospital. 

"Everyone ready?" Lubo asked, his round face gleaming like a great, excited Edam. "Minister - ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo," said Fudge comfortably, taking a seat. 

Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said "Sonorus!" and then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands. "Ladies and gentlemen...welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"  
  
The spectators screamed and clapped. I stood up and cheered as well. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message (Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans - A Risk With Every Mouthful!) and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.   
  
"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce...the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval. 

"I wonder what they've brought," said Mr. Weasley, leaning forward in his seat. "Aaah!" He suddenly whipped off his glasses and polished them hurriedly on his robes. "Veela!"  
  
"What are veel -?" Harry began to ask, but his questioned was answered.   
  
A hundred veela were now gliding out onto the field. Veela were women...the most beautiful women...except that they weren't human. With their shiny blonde hair blowing and their white moon like skin, they started to dance. I laughed as Harry's face became blank. Then I saw him move towards the box, like he was going to jump off. I looked over to see El looking over at him. I new that it didn't work at him because he didn't fancy women. Grabbing onto Harry's arm, I hauled him back before he could do something stupid. 

"Harry, what are you doing?" I asked, placing a hand on his chest as I saw Hermione looking at him with concern.   
  
The music stopped. Harry blinked. Angry yells were filling the stadium. Ron, meanwhile, was absentmindedly shredding the shamrocks on his hat. Mr. Weasley, smiling slightly, leaned over to Ron and tugged the hat out of his hands. 

"You'll be wanting that," he said, "once Ireland have had their say."  
  
"Huh?" said Ron, staring openmouthed at the veela, who had now lined up along one side of the field.   
  
Hermione made a loud tutting noise.  Hermione and I pulled Harry back in his seat. "Honestly!" she said. 

"That was interesting," El muttered beside me.   
  
"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wands in the air...for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd oooohed and aaaaahed, as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it -

"Excellent!" yelled Ron as the shamrock soared over them. I looked up to see gold coins falling down on us. I laughed, and gathered them up. 

"Leprechauns!" said Mr. Weasley over the tumultuous applause of the crowd, many of whom were still fighting and rummaging around under their chairs to retrieve the gold. 

"There you go," Ron yelled happily, stuffing a fistful of gold coins into Harry's hand, "for the Omnioculars! Now you've got to buy me a Christmas present, ha!"

The great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match. 

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you - Dimitrov!" A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters. "Ivanova!" A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out. "Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand - Krum!"  
  
"That's him, that's him!" yelled Ron, following Krum with his Omnioculars. 

"I think Ronald has a man crush," El joked. 

I looked up on the screen to see Viktor Krum. He was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. "Alright, a six," I told El. 

"And now, please greet - the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman. "Presenting - Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand - Lynch!" Seven green members flew into the field. "And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"A small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a mustache to rival Uncle Vernon's, wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was protruding from under the mustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other. Four balls burst into the air: the scarlet Quaffle, the two black Bludgers, and (Harry saw it for the briefest moment, before it sped out of sight) the minuscule, winged Golden Snitch. With a sharp blast on his whistle, Mostafa shot into the air after the balls.   
  
"Theeeeeeeey're OFF!" screamed Bagman. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

The thrill of Quidditch rushed through me as I cheered as I watched the Chasers moved in formations I was eager to try this year at Hogwarts. I screamed when Ireland scored.   
  
The Irish team was a well-oiled machine. They scored again, the lepercauns coming out to dance again.   
  
The match contiuned on but was more brutal. Then Bulgaria scored.   
  
"Fingers in your ears!" bellowed Mr. Weasley as the veela started to dance in celebration. 

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova - oh I say!" roared Bagman.   
  
One hundred thousand wizards gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the center of the Chasers, so fast that it looked as though they had just jumped from airplanes without parachutes. 

"They're going to crash!" screamed Hermione.   
  
She was half right - at the very last second, Viktor Krum pulled out of the dive and spiraled off. Lynch, however, hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard throughout the stadium. A huge groan rose from the Irish seats.   
  
"Fool!" moaned Mr. Weasley. "Krum was feinting!"

"It's time-out!" yelled Bagman's voice, "as trained mediwizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!"

I was jumping up and down, causing El to laugh. "You having fun?!" he shouted over the crowd. 

"Are you kidding me?!" I asked. "I can't feel my toes or fingers, and I just saw a guy plummet to the ground. I'm fantastic!" I shouted. 

I saw Lynch get back up and cheered with the rest of Ireland supports as he mounted his broom and raced off again. 

After fifteen more fast and furious minutes, Ireland had pulled ahead by ten more goals. They were now leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten, and the game was starting to get dirtier. 

As Mullet shot toward the goal posts yet again, clutching the Quaffle tightly under her arm, the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, flew out to meet her. I was gripping El's shirt sleeve tightly in my fist as I watched on.  

"And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing - excessive use of elbows!" Bagman informed the roaring spectators. "And - yes, it's a penalty to Ireland!"

"Boo!" I screamed, not caring that the commentor was behind me.   
  
The leprechauns, who had risen angrily into the air like a swarm of glittering hornets when Mullet had been fouled, now darted together to form the words "HA, HA, HA!"

The veela on the other side of the field leapt to their feet, tossed their hair angrily, and started to dance again. As one, the Weasley boys and Harry stuffed their fingers into their ears, but Hermione, who hadn't bothered, was soon tugging on Harry's arm. He turned to look at her, and she pulled his fingers impatiently out of his ears. I cracked up when I saw the referee looked enchanted.   
  
"Now, we can't have that!" said Ludo Bagman, though he sounded highly amused. "Somebody slap the referee!"A mediwizard came tearing across the field, his fingers stuffed into his own ears, and kicked Mostafa hard in the shins. Mostafa seemed to come to himself. "And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots!" said Bagman's voice. "Now there's something we haven't seen before...Oh this could turn nasty..."

It did, and I grinned widely as I saw the Bulgarian Beaters land on the ground to argue. The Leprechauns formed the words "HEE, HEE, HEE," into the sky.    
  
"Two penalties for Ireland!" shouted Bagman, and the Bulgarian crowd howled with anger. "And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms...yes...there they go...and Troy takes the Quaffle..."  
  
Play now reached a level of ferocity beyond anything I yet had yet seen. The Beaters on both sides were acting without mercy: Volkov and Vulchanov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or human as they swung them violently through the air. Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom. 

"Foul!" roared the Irish supporters as one, all standing up in a great wave of green. 

"Oh, come on!" I roared, turning to face Lubo Bagman.   
  
"Foul!" echoed Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice. "Dimitrov skins Moran - deliberately flying to collide there - and it's got to be another penalty - yes, there's the whistle!"  
  
The leprechauns had risen into the air again, and this time, they formed a giant hand, which was making a very rude sign indeed at the veela across the field. At this, the veela lost control. Instead of dancing, they launched themselves across the field and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at the leprechauns. "Holy shit!" I called out, flinching.

"And that, boys," yelled Mr. Weasley over the tumult of the crowd below, "is why you should never go for looks alone!"  
  
Ministry wizards were flooding onto the field to separate the veela and the leprechauns, but with little success; meanwhile, the pitched battle below was nothing to the one taking place above.   
  
"Levski - Dimitrov - Moran - Troy - Mullet - Ivanova - Moran again - Moran - MORAN SCORES!"

I could barely scream anymore, but I found my strength to keep going. The game was getting good.   
  
But the cheers of the Irish supporters were barely heard over the shrieks of the veela, the blasts now issuing from the Ministry members' wands, and the furious roars of the Bulgarians. The game recommenced immediately; now Levski had the Quaffle, now Dimitrov -  
  
The Irish Beater Quigley swung heavily at a passing Bludger, and hit it as hard as possible toward Krum, who did not duck quickly enough. It hit him full in the face. I flinched at image, and saw on the big screen that it looked like Krum's nose was broken, with blood everywhere. 

"Time-out! Ah, come on, he can't play like that, look at him -"  
  
"Look at Lynch!" Harry yelled. I turned to see Lynch going in for a dive. 

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" I chanted. 

"GO YOU BLOODY BASTARD GO!" El roared. I never seen him so hyped up before. 

"He's seen the Snitch!" Harry shouted. "He's seen it! Look at him go!"

"GO, BABY! GO!" I screamed, seeing Krum on his tail. 

"They're going to crash!" shrieked Hermione. 

"They're not!" roared Ron. 

"Lynch is!" yelled Harry. 

Harry was right, Lynch hit the ground and was trampled by a hoard of angry veela.   
  
"The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" bellowed Charlie, along the row. 

"He's got it - Krum's got it - it's all over!" shouted Harry. 

I stood up on my tippy toes, head to the scene in front of me. Krum, his red robes shining with blood from his nose, was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand.   
  
The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 across the crowd, who didn't seem to have realized what had happened. Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet were revving up, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight. 

Then I screamed along with El and the Weasleys. "IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH - BUT IRELAND WINS - good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

"What did he catch the Snitch for?" Ron bellowed, even as he jumped up and down, applauding with his hands over his head. "He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!"

"He knew they were never going to catch up!" Harry shouted back over all the noise, also applauding loudly. "The Irish Chasers were too good...He wanted to end it on his terms, that's all." 

"He was very brave, wasn't he?" Hermione said, leaning forward to watch Krum land as a swarm of mediwizards blasted a path through the battling leprechauns and veela to get to him. "He looks a terrible mess..."

"Mione's got a crush!" I hollared, still bounching up and down. Then I remembered something. "Fred! George! You both are bloody brilliant!"  

"And as the Irish team performs a lap of honor, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!" roared Bagman. "Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers - Bulgaria!" Bagman shouted.   
  
And up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Bulgarian players. The crowd below was applauding appreciatively; Harry could see thousands and thousands of Omniocular lenses flashing and winking in their direction. 

One by one, the Bulgarians filed between the rows of seats in the box, and Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with their own minister and then with Fudge. Krum, who was last in line, looked a real mess. Two black eyes were blooming spectacularly on his bloody face. He was still holding the Snitch. Harry noticed that he seemed much less coordinated on the ground. He was slightly duck-footed and distinctly round-shouldered. But when Krum's name was announced, the whole stadium gave him a resounding, earsplitting roar. 

And then came the Irish team. Aidan Lynch was being supported by Moran and Connolly; the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused. But he grinned happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup into the air and the crowd below thundered its approval. My voice was hoarse from screaming. 

At last, when the Irish team had left the box to perform another lap of honor on their brooms (Aidan Lynch on the back of Confolly's, clutching hard around his waist and still grinning in a bemused sort of way), Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, "Quietus. "

"They'll be talking about this one for years," he said hoarsely, "a really unexpected twist, that...shame it couldn't have lasted longer...Ah yes...yes, I owe you...how much?"


	47. When Death Eaters Come A Knocking

Inside of the boy's tent, we were still high from the game. We danced and cheered around. I still wore my outfit, dancing the Irish jig with the Weasley twins and El. Ron came in, drapped in a Bulgarian flag like a Cape. "Krum!" he shouted, hopping up on a table. "There's no one like Krum. He's a bird the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete, he's an artist." 

I laughed, as El dipped me. "Oh, Ronald! I love you!" he declared in a deep voice. 

"Save me, Krum!" I shrieked, as he brought me upright. At the same time, the tins were stomping around, bumbling, "KRUMMM!" 

Ginny grinned wickedly, touching his sleeve. "Think you're in love, Ron?" she asked. 

The twins began to sing, all of us, even Hermione chiming in. "Viktor, I love you! Victor, I do!" 

El spun me out, pulling my back against his chest as we danced comically in passionate, romantic way. "When we're apart, my heart beats only for youuu!" 

There were screams outside the tents, but we just ignored it until Mr. Weasley came in, looking frantic. "The Irish are still getting their pride on," Fred commented, not seeing his father's face. 

"Stop...Stop!" Mr. Weasley shouted. I froze, only remembering the only time when he was strict with us...when Sirius was loose. "It's not the Irish. Get up! Ron - Harry - come on now, get up, this is urgent!"

At the urgency to the voice, we stopped goofying off, gathering up our stuff. "What's going on?" Harry asked. 

"No time to explain. Grab your coats! Quickly! Get outside!" 

I grabbed my brown leather jacket, and hurried outside. Outside, people were running, and screaming. Not in celebraiton, but in fear. Four Muggles, including Mr. Roberts, were paraded in the air, bodies in gortequse shapes. Leading them were figures in black robes, and skeleton masks. 

"We're going to help the Ministry!" Mr. Weasley shouted over all the noise, rolling up his own sleeves. "You lot - get into the woods, and stick together. I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out! Fred, George, Ginny's your responsiblity. Go!"  
  
Bill, Charlie, and Percy were already sprinting away toward the oncoming marchers; Mr. Weasley tore after them. Ministry wizards were dashing from every direction toward the source of the trouble. The crowd beneath the Roberts family was coming ever closer.

We were frozen of what was happening and what do next. "Come on!" Fred shouted, fear evident in his voice, pulling Ginny with him. I grabbed onto El's hand and Harry's shirt on his back, all of us trying to get into the woods. But with the oncoming crowd that were running in panic, I lost a hold of Harry. "Harry!" I called out. I pulled away from El, who stopped. 

"Magnolia! Com on!" 

"I can't! I gotta go find Harry!" I told him. 

"Magnolia!" he shouted. 

"Go! I gotta find, Harry!"

"MAGGIE!" George shouted. 

"HARRY!?" I called out through the crowd. People pushed past me. "HARRY?! HARRY?!" I screamed out. I was racing back into the thong of people. I was getting nearer to where I saw Harry back when somebody pulled me inside of a tent. I screamed, and stamped my foot. 

"Ouch! Shit! Calm down, Potter!" Malfoy shouted, releasing me. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted, pushing me away. 

"What does it look like?! Hiding while my father goes help! I was trying to find my mum?! What are you doing?!" 

"Trying to find my brother!" I argued. I went to leave the tent, but he stopped me. "Let me go, Malfoy!" 

"Do you know who those people are?! They're Death Eaters! Followers of You-Know-Who!" 

"Which is a good reason why to find Harry!" I shouted, but my voice echoed. The screaming stopped. It was silent.I peaked out and I could see Harry, laying unconcious. I was about to run to him Malfoy pulled my small body was pulled against chest. One arm was wrapped around my stomach, holding my side tightly, while the other was over my chest, gripping my shoulder. I was about to say something when I saw a thin man, walking along. He was walking down the aisle of burned tents, and seemed not to notice Harry. Malfoy's grip tightened around me as I moved my head back so we wouldn't be spotted. My breath gave out in shudders. 

He aimed his wand to the sky, roaring out a spell.  _"MORSMORDRE!"_ The sky exploded, and a sickening snake was coming from a skull's mouth. I looked back at Harry to see him staggering up. I lept forward, but Malfoy put a hand over my mouth. "Shh!" he hissed. When the man ran off, I quickly used my strength to push Malfoy off, rushing to Harry. 

"Harry!" I called out, pulling him up and hugging him. 

"Maggie?!" he asked, hugging me back. 

"Harry! Magnolia!" came three hurried shouts. We looked to see Ron, Hermione, and El rushing over to us.   
  
"Been looking for you two for ages. Thought we lost you."   
  
"What is THAT?" Harry asked, looking at the snake in the sky as it withered around. 

"Potter!" Malfoy shouted, coming to join the mass of confusion. Draco spotted Harry, scrowling. 

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Harry spat. 

"Quiet! He helped me," I explained. 

"We need to get out of here. Like, now!" El told us, tugging on my hand. 

"There was a man..." Harry explained, turning to call out into the night. "Who's there?"   
  
"Harry, come on, move!" Hermione had seized the collar of his jacket and was tugging him backward. 

I grabbed Harry's hand in mine as we formed a makeshift huddle to protect each other. It was me, then Harry, Hermione, Ron, El, then Malfoy right next to me.   
  
"What's the matter?" Harry said, startled to see her face so white and terrified. 

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry!" Hermione moaned, pulling him as hard as she could. "You-Know-Who's sign!"

"Voldemort's - ?" I asked, seeing El's face equally white. I know he's seen it on his father's forearm before. "Harry, come on!" I pulled him, all of us trying to get out of there. Then there was the sounds of pops as twenty wizards surrounded us, thier wands raised at our group. 

"DUCK!" Harry shouted. We all fell to the ground.   
  
"STUPEFY!" roared twenty voices - there was a blinding series of flashes and Harry felt the hair on his head ripple as though a powerful wind had swept the clearing. I placed my hands over my head, going to surrender. There was red flashes above us, bouncing into trees.    
  
"Stop!" yelled a voice we all recognized. "STOP! That's my son!"

I raised my head to see Mr. Weasley running over to us terrified. 

"Ron - Harry" - his voice sounded shaky - "Hermione- Eliphas- Magnolia- are you all right?" Then he looked suspicous at Draco, who was next to me. Our hands were intertwined. "Draco?"   
  
"Out of the way, Arthur," said a cold, curt voice. 

It was Mr. Crouch. He and the other Ministry wizards were closing in on us, and his face was taunt with rage. 

"Which of you did it?" he snapped, his sharp eyes darting between them. "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"We didn't do that!" said Harry, gesturing up at the skull. 

"We didn't do anything!" said Ron, who was rubbing his elbow and looking indignantly at his father. "What did you want to attack us for?"

"Do not lie, sir!" shouted Mr. Crouch. His wand was still pointing directly at Ron, and his eyes were popping - he looked slightly mad. "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Barty," whispered a witch in a long woolen dressing gown, "they're kids, Barty, they'd never have been able to -"

"Where did the Mark come from, you three? Why is Draco Malfoy with you?" said Mr. Weasley quickly.

"We got seperated!" I explained quickly. "I went back for Harry. Draco found me and we hid in a tent. Over there. There was someone between the tents and trees...they shouted words - an incantation -"

"Oh, stood over there, did they?" said Mr. Crouch, turning his popping eyes on me now, disbelief etched all over his face. "Said an incantation, did they? You seem very well informed about how that Mark is summoned, missy -"

Everybody else pointed their wands towards the tree lines. "We're too late," said the witch in the woolen dressing gown, shaking her head. "They'll have Disapparated. "

"I don't think so," said a wizard with a scrubby brown beard. It was Amos Diggory, Cedric's father. "Our Stunners went right through those trees... There's a good chance we got them..."

"Amos, be careful!" said a few of the wizards warningly as Mr. Diggory squared his shoulders, raised his wand, marched across the clearing, and disappeared into the darkness. Hermione watched him vanish with her hands over her mouth. 

A few seconds later, they heard Mr. Diggory shout. 

"Yes! We got them! There's someone here! Unconscious! It's - but - blimey..."

"You've got someone?" shouted Mr. Crouch, sounding highly disbelieving. "Who? Who is it?"

My eyes widened. It was Winky, dressed in her tea towel dress. 

Mr. Crouch did not move or speak as Mr. Diggory deposited his elf on the ground at his feet. The other Ministry wizards were all staring at Mr. Crouch. For a few seconds Crouch remained transfixed, his eyes blazing in his white face as he stared down at Winky. Then he appeared to come to life again. 

"This - cannot - be," he said jerkily. "No -"He moved quickly around Mr. Diggory and strode off toward the place where he had found Winky. 

"No point, Mr. Crouch," Mr. Diggory called after him. "There's no one else there. "

But Mr. Crouch did not seem prepared to take his word for it. They could hear him moving around and the rustling of leaves as he pushed the bushes aside, searching. 

"Bit embarrassing," Mr. Diggory said grimly, looking down at Winky's unconscious form. "Barty Crouch's house-elf...I mean to say..."  
  
"Come off it, Amos," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "you don't seriously think it was the elf? The Dark Mark's a wizard's sign. It requires a wand. "  
  
"Yeah," said Mr. Diggory, "and she had a wand. "

"What?" said Mr. Weasley. 

"Here, look. " Mr. Diggory held up a wand and showed it to Mr. Weasley. "Had it in her hand. So that's clause three of the Code of Wand Use broken, for a start. No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand. "  
  
Just then there was another pop, and Ludo Bagman Apparated right next to Mr. Weasley. Looking breathless and disorientated, he spun on the spot, goggling upward at the emerald-green skull. 

"The Dark Mark!" he panted, almost trampling Winky as he turned inquiringly to his colleagues. "Who did it? Did you get them? Barry! What's going on?"

Mr. Crouch had returned empty-handed. His face was still ghostly white, and his hands and his toothbrush mustache were both twitching. 

"Where have you been, Barty?" said Bagman. "Why weren't you at the match? Your elf was saving you a seat too - gulping gargoyles!" Bagman had just noticed Winky lying at his feet. "What happened to her?"

"I have been busy, Ludo," said Mr. Crouch, still talking in the same jerky fashion, barely moving his lips. "And my elf has been stunned. "

"Stunned? By you lot, you mean? But why -?"

Comprehension dawned suddenly on Bagman's round, shiny face; he looked up at the skull, down at Winky, and then at Mr. Crouch. 

"No!" he said. "Winky? Conjure the Dark Mark? She wouldn't know how! She'd need a wand, for a start!"

"It was a man," I explained in her defense. 

"And she had one," said Mr. Diggory. "I found her holding one, Ludo. If it's all right with you, Mr. Crouch, I think we should hear what she's got to say for herself. "

Crouch gave no sign that he had heard Mr. Diggory, but Mr. Diggory seemed to take his silence for assent. He raised his own wand, pointed it at Winky, and said, "Ennervate!"

Winky stirred feebly. Her great brown eyes opened and she blinked several times in a bemused sort of way. Watched by the silent wizards, she raised herself shakily into a sitting position. 

She caught sight of Mr. Diggory's feet, and slowly, tremulously, raised her eyes to stare up into his face; then, more slowly still, she looked up into the sky. Harry could see the floating skull reflected twice in her enormous, glassy eyes. She gave a gasp, looked wildly around the crowded clearing, and burst into terrified sobs. 

"Elf!" said Mr. Diggory sternly. "Do you know who I am? I'm a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!"

Winky began to rock backward and forward on the ground, her breath coming in sharp bursts, the fear of disobedience. 

"As you see, elf, the Dark Mark was conjured here a short while ago," said Mr. Diggory. "And you were discovered moments later, right beneath it! An explanation, if you please!"

"I - I - I is not doing it, sir!" Winky gasped. "I is not knowing how, sir!"

"You were found with a wand in your hand!" barked Mr. Diggory, brandishing it in front of her. 

"Hey - that's mine!" Harry called out. 

Everyone in the clearing looked at him. "Excuse me?" said Mr. Diggory, incredulously. 

"That's my wand!" said Harry. "I dropped it!"

"You dropped it?" repeated Mr. Diggory in disbelief. "Is this a confession? You threw it aside after you conjured the Mark?"

"Harry wouldn't do that!" I cried out. "He was knocked unconcious!" 

"Then you did it, Miss Potter?! With your brother's wand?! I know you are in Slytherin House, just as You-Know-Who is..."

"What?! No!" I cried out, my face growing red. 

"Amos, think who you're talking to!" said Mr. Weasley, very angrily. "Is Harry or Magnolia Potter likely to conjure the Dark Mark?"  
  
"Er - of course not," mumbled Mr. Diggory. "Sorry...carried away..."  
  
"I didn't drop it there, anyway," said Harry, jerking his thumb toward the trees beneath the skull. "I dropped it when I got tripped. Someone kicked me in the head by accident!" 

"So," said Mr. Diggory, his eyes hardening as he turned to look at Winky again, cowering at his feet. "You found this wand, eh, elf? And you picked it up and thought you'd have some fun with it, did you?"

"I is not doing magic with it, sir!" squealed Winky, tears streaming down the sides of her squashed and bulbous nose. "I is...I is...I is just picking it up, sir! I is not making the Dark Mark, sir, I is not knowing how!"

"It wasn't her!" I argued. "Winky's got a squeaky little voice, and the voice we heard doing the incantation was much deeper! It was a man...right, Draco?" 

Draco looked suprised, quickly nodding. "She's right, sirs. It definitely didn't sound like an elf. "  
  
"I heard it too," El piped up. "It was human." 

"Well, we'll soon see," growled Mr. Diggory, looking unimpressed. "There's a simple way of discovering the last spell a wand performed, elf, did you know that?"

Winky trembled and shook her head frantically, her ears flapping, as Mr. Diggory raised his own wand again and placed it tip to tip with Harry's. 

"Prior Incantato!" roared Mr. Diggory. I shuddered as a gigantic serpent-tongued skull erupted from the point where the two wands met. "Deletrius!" Mr. Diggory shouted, and the smoky skull vanished in a wisp of smoke.   
  
"So," said Mr. Diggory with a kind of savage triumph, looking down upon Winky, who was still shaking convulsively. 

"I is not doing it!" she squealed, her eyes rolling in terror. "I is not, I is not, I is not knowing how! I is a good elf, I isn't using wands, I isn't knowing how!"

"You've been caught red-handed, elf!" Mr. Diggory roared. "Caught with the guilty wand in your hand!"

"Amos," said Mr. Weasley loudly, "think about it...precious few wizards know how to do that spell...Where would she have learned it?"

"Perhaps Amos is suggesting," said Mr. Crouch, cold anger in every syllable, "that I routinely teach my servants to conjure the Dark Mark?"

There was a deeply unpleasant silence. Amos Diggory looked horrified. "Mr. Crouch...not...not at all. 

"You have now come very close to accusing the three people in this clearing who are least likely to conjure that Mark!" barked Mr. Crouch. "Harry Potter, Magnolia Potter, - and myself. I suppose you are familiar with their story, Amos?"

"Of course - everyone knows -" muttered Mr. Diggory, looking highly discomforted. 

"And I trust you remember the many proofs I have given, over a long career, that I despise and detest the Dark Arts and those who practice them?" Mr. Crouch shouted, his eyes bulging again. 

"Mr. Crouch, I - I never suggested you had anything to do with it!" Amos Diggory muttered again, now reddening behind his scrubby brown beard. 

"If you accuse my elf, you accuse me, Diggory!" shouted Mr. Crouch. "Where else would she have learned to conjure it?"

"She - she might've picked it up anywhere -"

"Precisely, Amos," said Mr. Weasley. "She might have picked it up anywhere...Winky?" he said kindly, turning to the elf, but she flinched as though he too was shouting at her. "Where exactly did you find Harry's wand?"

Winky was twisting the hem of her tea towel so violently that it was fraying beneath her fingers. "I - I is finding it...finding it there, sir..." she whispered, "there... in the trees, sir." 

"You see, Amos?" said Mr. Weasley. "Whoever conjured the Mark could have Disapparated right after they'd done it, leaving Harry's wand behind. A clever thing to do, not using their own wand, which could have betrayed them. And Winky here had the misfortune to come across the wand moments later and pick it up. "

"But then, she'd have been only a few feet away from the real culprit!" said Mr. Diggory impatiently. "Elf? Did you see anyone?"

Winky began to tremble worse than ever. Her giant eyes flickered from Mr. Diggory, to Ludo Bagman, and onto Mr. Crouch. Then she gulped and said, "I is seeing no one, sir...no one... "

"Amos," said Mr. Crouch curtly, "I am fully aware that, in the ordinary course of events, you would want to take Winky into your department for questioning. I ask you, however, to allow me to deal with her. You may rest assured that she will be punished," Mr. Crouch added coldly.   
  
"M-m-master..." Winky stammered, looking up at Mr. Crouch, her eyes brimming with tears. "M-m-master, p-p-please..."  
  
Mr. Crouch stared back, his face somehow sharpened, each line upon it more deeply etched. There was no pity in his gaze. "Winky has behaved tonight in a manner I would not have believed possible," he said slowly. "I told her to remain in the tent. I told her to stay there while I went to sort out the trouble. And I find that she disobeyed me. This means clothes. "

"No!" shrieked Winky, prostrating herself at Mr. Crouch's feet, causing my heart to break at the poor little house elf. "No, master! Not clothes, not clothes!"

"But she was frightened!" Hermione burst out angrily, glaring at Mr. Crouch.

"She's right," I added. "Your elf's scared of heights, and those wizards in masks were levitating people! You can't blame her for wanting to get out of their way!"

Mr. Crouch took a step backward, freeing himself from contact with the elf, whom he was surveying as though she were something filthy and rotten that was contaminating his over-shined shoes. "I have no use for a house-elf who disobeys me," he said coldly, looking over at Hermione and me. "I have no use for a servant who forgets what is due to her master, and to her master's reputation. "

Winky was crying so hard that her sobs echoed around the clearing. There was a very nasty silence, which was ended by Mr. Weasley, who said quietly, "Well, I think I'll take my lot back to the tent, if nobody's got any objections. Amos, that wand's told us all it can - if Harry could have it back, please -"

Mr. Diggory handed Harry his wand and Harry pocketed it.   
  
"Come on, you guys. Can anybody help Mr. Malfoy to Lucius and Narissa? I'm sure that they are terribly worried about him" Mr. Weasley said quietly.

"I will," said a witch. "Mr. Malfoy."

Draco let go of my hand, walking toward the witch. My eyes burned into his pale ones, watching his vanish from my sight. "Come on..." Mr. Weasley urged. But Hermione didn't seem to want to move; her eyes were still upon the sobbing elf. "Hermione!" Mr. Weasley said, more urgently. She turned and followed Harry and Ron out of the clearing and off through the trees. I kept my hand on El's as he led me out.   
  
"What's going to happen to Winky?" said Hermione, the moment they had left the clearing.   
  
"I don't know," said Mr. Weasley.   
  
"The way they were treating her!" said Hermione furiously. "Mr. Diggory, calling her 'elf' all the time...and Mr. Crouch! He knows she didn't do it and he's still going to sack her! He didn't care how frightened she'd been, or how upset she was - it was like she wasn't even human!"

"It's cruel and unfair," I added. 

"Well, she's not," said Ron.   
  
Hermione and I rounded on him. "That doesn't mean she hasn't got feelings, Ron. It's disgusting the way -" Hermione argued.   
  
"Hermione, I agree with you," said Mr. Weasley quickly, beckoning her on, "but now is not the time to discuss elf rights. I want to get back to the tent as fast as we can. What happened to the others?"

"We lost them in the dark," said Ron. "Dad, why was everyone so uptight about that skull thing?"

"I'll explain everything back at the tent," said Mr. Weasley tensely. 

But when they reached the edge of the wood, their progress was impeded. A large crowd of frightened-looking witches and wizards was congregated there, and when they saw Mr. Weasley coming toward them, many of them surged forward. 

"What's going on in there?"

"Who conjured it?"

"Arthur - it's not - Him?"

"Of course it's not Him," said Mr. Weasley impatiently. "We don't know who it was; it looks like they Disapparated. Now excuse me, please, I want to get to bed. "

He led Harry, Ron, and Hermione through the crowd and back into the campsite. All was quiet now; there was no sign of the masked wizards, though several ruined tents were still smoking. 

Charlie's head was poking out of the boys' tent. 

"Dad, what's going on?" he called through the dark. "Fred, George, and Ginny got back okay, but the others -"

"I've got them here," said Mr. Weasley, bending down and entering the tent. Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered after him. 

Bill was sitting at the small kitchen table, holding a bedsheet to his arm, which was bleeding profusely. Charlie had a large rip in his shirt, and Percy was sporting a bloody nose. Fred, George, and Ginny looked unhurt, though shaken.

"Did you get them, Dad?" said Bill sharply. "The person who conjured the Mark?"

"No," said Mr. Weasley. "We found Barry Crouch's elf holding Harry's wand, but we're none the wiser about who actually conured the Mark. "

"What?" said Bill, Charlie, and Percy together. 

"Harry's wand?" said Fred. 

"Mr. Crouch's elf?" said Percy, sounding thunderstruck. 

With some assistance from Harry, Ron, El, myself, and Hermione, Mr. Weasley explained what had happened in the woods. When they had finished their story, Percy swelled indignantly. 

"Well, Mr. Crouch is quite right to get rid of an elf like that!" he said. "Running away when he'd expressly told her not to...embarrassing him in front of the whole Ministry...how would that have looked, if she'd been brought up in front of the Department for the Regulation and Control -"

I began to see in red, and green flames. My hand was shaking and I didn't even register my hand moving as I slapped Percy across the face, my hand burning. Everybody looked in horror at me, even El looked suprised. There was a red mark on Percy's face from where my hand had been. 

I backed up and raced back towards the girl's tent. I moved to the bathroom, splashing cold eater on my face. I wandered back into the main room of our tent, listening. 

"Magnolia was right! She didn't do anything - she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Hermione snapped at Percy. 

"Hermione, a wizard in Mr. Crouch's position can't afford a house-elf who's going to run amok with a wand!" said Percy pompously, recovering himself. 

"She didn't run amok!" shouted Hermione. "She just picked it up off the ground!"

"Look, can someone just explain what that skull thing was?" said Ron impatiently. "It wasn't hurting anyone...Why's it such a big deal?"

"I told you, it's You-Know-Who's symbol, Ron," said Hermione, before anyone else could answer. "I read about it in The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. "

"And it hasn't been seen for thirteen years," said Mr. Weasley quietly. "Of course people panicked...it was almost like seeing You-Know-Who back again. "

"I don't get it," said Ron. "I mean...it's still only a shape in the sky..."  
  
"Ron, You-Know-Who and his followers sent the Dark Mark into the air whenever they killed," said Mr. Weasley. "The terror it inspired...you have no idea, you're too young. Just picture coming home and finding the Dark Mark hovering over your house, and knowing what you're about to find inside...Everyone's worst fear...the very worst..."  
  
There was silence, then Bill began to speak. "Well, it didn't help us tonight, whoever conjured it. It scared the Death Eaters away the moment they saw it. They all Disapparated before we'd got near enough to unmask any of them. We caught the Robertses before they hit the ground, though. They're having their memories modified right now. "  
  
"Death Eaters?" said Harry. "What are Death Eaters?"

"It's what You-Know-Who's supporters called themselves," said Bill. "I think we saw what's left of them tonight - the ones who managed to keep themselves out of Azkaban, anyway. "

"We can't prove it was them, Bill," said Mr. Weasley. "Though it probably was," he added hopelessly. 

"Yeah, I bet it was!" said Ron suddenly. "Dad, don't you think it was weird that Draco Malfoy had Magnolia! And we all know the Malfoys were right in with You-Know-Who!"

"Careful, Weasley," I heard El growled. "Not everybody is a Death Eater in Slytherin. Some have repent, like my father."   
  
"But what were Voldemort's supporters -" Harry began. "Sorry-What were You-Know-Who's supporters up to, levitating Muggles? I mean, what was the point?"

"The point?" said Mr. Weasley with a hollow laugh. "Harry, that's their idea of fun. Half the Muggle killings back when You-Know-Who was in power were done for fun. I suppose they had a few drinks tonight and couldn't resist reminding us all that lots of them are still at large. A nice little reunion for them," he finished disgustedly. 

"But if they were the Death Eaters, why did they Disapparate when they saw the Dark Mark?" Ron asked. "They'd have been pleased to see it, wouldn't they?"

"Use your brains, Ron," said Bill. "If they really were Death Eaters, they worked very hard to keep out of Azkaban when You-Know-Who lost power, and told all sorts of lies about him forcing them to kill and torture people. I bet they'd be even more frightened than the rest of us to see him come back. They denied they'd ever been involved with him when he lost his powers, and went back to their daily lives...I don't reckon he'd be over-pleased with them, do you?"

"So...whoever conjured the Dark Mark..." said Hermione slowly, "were they doing it to show support for the Death Eaters, or to scare them away?"

"Your guess is as good as ours, Hermione," said Mr. Weasley. "But I'll tell you this...it was only the Death Eaters who ever knew how to conjure it. I'd be very surprised if the person who did it hadn't been a Death Eater once, even if they're not now...listen, it's very late, and if your mother hears what's happened she'll be worried sick. We'll get a few more hours sleep and then try and get an early Portkey out of here." 

I waited by the door of the tent until Hermione and Ginny came back. "Hey...don't worry about slapping Percy. We all wanted to do it at some point. No one is mad," Ginny smiled. 

I saw El walk in, white-faced. We crawled into the same bed, sitting up as we whispered. "Are you okay?" I asked. 

"No...I'm going to write to dad when we get out of here...tell him what happened. Tell him that I'm okay."

"El, you don't think..."

"Never!" he growled, his voice a low whispered. I have never seen him show this much emotion before. "My dad loves my mom...she's his whole world. He wouldn't go back."

"I believe you...before you got us...the letter we wrote to Sirius...the other night, Harry and I had a dream...the same dream."

"What?" he whispered. 

"Voldemort was in it. He was planning something, but I don't know what. It can't be a concidence that this happened three days after we had that dream. You know what the scary thing was?" 

"I have a feeling that I'm not going to like it."

"It was like I was there...but I wasn't. And when I woke up...I wasn't breathing. Harry said I looked like I was dead, but my skin was really hot."

El laid down, pulling me with him. "It will be okay...just go to sleep...we'll figure it out later." 

I closed my eyes, dreams of snakes and skulls, and green lights plaguing my nightmares. 


	48. Aftermath

Everybody was on edge and exhausted when we ended up back on the hill, bright and early the next day. We quiety tracked back to the Burrow, where Mrs. Weasley was waiting for us with red eyes, her bathrobe on, her face pale and tear streaked, and hair on end. 

"Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley came rushing out in her bedrooms slippers, dropping the rolled up paper in her hand to hug her husband. "Arthur - I've been so worried - so worried -" "You're all right," Mrs. Weasley muttered distractedly, releasing Mr. Weasley and staring around at them all with red eyes, "you're alive...Oh boys..."

And to everybody's surprise, she seized Fred and George and pulled them both into such a tight hug that their heads banged together. "Ouch! Mum - you're strangling us -" Fred cried out. 

"I shouted at you before you left!" Mrs. Weasley said, starting to sob. "It's all I've been thinking about! What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough OW. L. s? Oh Fred. . . George. . . "

"Come on, now, Molly, we're all perfectly okay," said Mr. Weasley soothingly, prising her off the twins and leading her back toward the house. "Bill," he added in an undertone, "pick up that paper, I want to see what it says..."  
  
When they were all crammed into the tiny kitchen, and Hermione had made Mrs. Weasley a cup of very strong tea, into which Mr. Weasley insisted on pouring a shot of Ogdens Old Firewhiskey, Bill handed his father the newspaper. 

I wandered upstairs, collasping onto my bed. I thought over what had happened, and grabbed a piece of parchement, my quill, a bottle of ink, and Morgana. "Hey, girl..." I told her, petting her large head. She cooed at me, long and low, looking at me with large concerned eyes. "I know...I look rough, don't I."

I pulled my newest copy of The Princess Bride from my trunk, using it as a table. I liked to buy books from the old bookshop down in the village square from the Dursley's. They were old and given away. Most of them were abused, but when I got to school, I used magic to fix the bindings and rid them of stains so I could read them. Placing my ink on the floor, I moved to lay on my belly, dipping my quill into the ink. 

_Dear Professor,_

_How goes your holiday? I hope it's going well and you are preparing yourself for more dunderheads to come in this fall. I'm excited to be taking Introductory to Alchemly this year. Your letter of recommendation as well as Professor McGongall's was much appreciated. I don't know how sixth years will take it seeing a fourteen year old girl sit in for their class._

_I wanted to inform you of the recent happenings. I went to the Quidditch World Cup. While it was exciting, the ending was dreadful. I'm sure that you have read the paper by now. What do you think about the fiasco. I was also writing you because I have a bad feeling, and my instincts are usually spot on (don't roll your eyes). I may be reckless most days, but you know that I have my reasons, and I'm the most cleverist person you know. I think people underestimate me because I'm in Slytherin...they expect me to be mad and just brush it off. But you know me._

_Okay, I'm rambling. Back to the point- I had a dream a couple of nights ago. I was wearing a green dress and was barefoot. I don't remember the details, but the basics are that Voldemort was there with Wormtail. They were planning something, and they killed something. There was an explosion of green light, and I woke up. Harry was at my side...he said I looked like I was dead. I wasn't breathing, or moving. Do you know why that is?_

_Anyway, I'm safe back inside of the Burrow with the Weasley's and looking foward to returning to school year. I hope you take care._

_Sincerly, Your favorite student,_

_Magnolia J. Potter._

_P.S. Can you enquire that Draco Malfoy returned safetly to his parents for me?_

I blew on the ink to dry it, and folded it up. I placed it inside of an envelope, and dropped a bit of red was on the seal. I pressed my thumb into it, marking a list on my head to get a signet ring made. I grabbed another piece of parchement and began a different letter. 

_Dearest Uncle Mooney,_

_I'm hope you are enjoying your holiday. Have you been practicing your potion making? I'm sure you heard about what has happened at the World Cup. Harry and I were both there, but we're both okay. Strange things are happening. I saw Wormtail and Voldemort in a dream, planning something. Have you heard from Uncle Padfoot? Is he well? Harry and I sent him a letter. Just wanted to touch bases with you. Take care of yourself._

_Love, your devoted niece,_

_Magnolia J. Potter_

I sealed this letter like my first, turning to Morgana, my great grew owl. "Fly these right away to Professor Snape and Uncle Mooney, alright? I should be on the train when you come back, so find me there or at school."

She hooted, grabbing my letters in her beak, and then flew off. 

Things continued to be strange the week after the World Cup. Hermione and Percy butted heads. Percy didn't talk to me...at all. El wrote to his father that he was safe and well. Mr. Weasley and Percy were barely home with the madness at the ministry. I was hanging on with Harry in the boy's room, El on the ground, reading a letter from his dad that came with a package. 

Ginny was in there too, painting my toe nails as Hermione sorted through her new books that Mrs. Weasley got us. "How did you manage to get into an advanced class such as Alchemly?" 

I shrugged. "Professor Snape and Professor McGongall recommended it to me to take private alchemy lessons. I'm advanced."

"What is that supposed to be?" Ron asked, holding up a maronn velvelt dress. It had a moldy-looking ace frill at the collar and matching lace cuffs. El looked up, and collasped down laughing. I smirked, as did Ginny. 

There was a knock on the door, and Mrs. Weasley entered, carrying an armful of freshly laundered Hogwarts robes. 

"Here you are," she said, sorting them into piles. "Now, mind you pack them properly so they don't crease. "

"Mum, you've given me Ginny's new dress," said Ron, handing it out to her. 

"I'm not wearing that...it's ghastly," Ginny told them. 

"Of course I haven't," said Mrs. Weasley, ignoring her daughter. "That's for you. Dress robes. "

"What?" said Ron, looking horror-struck. 

"Dress robes!" repeated Mrs. Weasley. "It says on your school list that you're supposed to have dress robes this year...robes for formal occasions. "

"You've got to be kidding," said Ron in disbelief. "I'm not wearing that, no way. "

"Everyone wears them, Ron!" said Mrs. Weasley crossly. "They're all like that! Your father's got some for smart parties!"

"I'll go starkers before I put that on," said Ron stubbornly. 

"Don't be so silly," said Mrs. Weasley. "You've got to have dress robes, they're on your list! I got some for Harry too...how him, Harry... "  
  
In some trepidation, Harry opened the last parcel on his camp bed. Harry's looked normal, like his school robes, but bottle green instead of black. "Someon's going to the dark side," El quirped, opening the package from his dad. "No wonder Dad sent me these. Oh look...he said that Mum picked them out from a cataloug."

El's were black with a dark green interior, and were made of velvet. "At least he's trying," I shrugged. 

El's face smiled. "He's trying much better. He was worried about me. He's worried for Mum as well...I didn't tell him about you though." 

"They'll be okay...he's smart and quick. Maybe I can meet him one day," I shrugged. 

"He would actaully like that. We've been talking a lot more recently. He's glad I have a friend I can confide in." 

"I thought they'd bring out the color of your eyes, dear," said Mrs. Weasley fondly. 

"Well, they're okay!" said Ron angrily, looking at Harry's robes. "Why couldn't I have some like that?"

"Because...well, I had to get yours secondhand, and there wasn't a lot of choice!" said Mrs. Weasley, flushing.   
  
I felt bad for Ron...I knew the Weasley's were a poorer family in the Wizarding Community.   
  
"I'm never wearing them," Ron was saying stubbornly. "Never. "  
  
"Fine," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "Go naked. And, Harry, make sure you get a picture of him. Goodness knows I could do with a laugh. " She left the room, slamming the door behind her. There was a funny spluttering noise from behind them. Pigwidgeon was choking on an overlarge Owl Treat.   
  
"Why is everything I own rubbish?" said Ron furiously, striding across the room to unstick Pigwidgeon's beak.

"If it's better, Ron...I can see if I can mend them for you? Maybe take off the lace?" I offered. 

Ron looked at me. "Really?" he asked, looking uncertain. It hit me that after the incidents at the World Cup, he was going to be cautious around me and El because we shared the house of Voldemort and many children of Death Eaters. 

 


	49. Back Again

It was that time of year again to go onto the train. El and I broke off from Harry and his friends, finding our own group. "Maggie!" Daphne Greengrass cried out, pulling me into a hug when I got to our new shared compartment. "I was so worried about you! I was there as well but I didn't see you!" 

"I'm fine, Daph. Are you okay? How's your sister?" 

"We're both fine. Astoria is exicted to be a first year."

"She'll be a Slytherin, though," Flora Carrow shrugged. 

"Of course she will. I fear that Mum and Dad will disown her if she isn't," Daphne answered back. 

"Okay...we're all wondering the same thing," Blaise turned to me. "What were you and Malfoy doing when the Ministry caught you?"

"Nothing. He just pulled me into a tent and we hid there until the danger was passed." 

"Hmm-mmm..." they all hummed, Hestia Carrow giving me a look. 

"Okay, enough," I chided.

Morgana flew from the window, carrying two letters. Opening the first one, I saw it was from Uncle Mooney. 

_Dearest Niece,_

_I am glad that you and Harry are all right after the events at the World Cup. I hoped you both enjoyed yourselves. The dream with Wormtail and Voldemort is concerning to me. I will keep my head to the ground and let you know if I hear anything. I am still working on my potion skills for the wolfsbane potion. One day soon, you will need to come visit me and show me how it's properly done. I bought a small house, finally deciding to lay down roots. I have heard little from your uncle Padfoot. I will write to him soon though, relating to you and Harry. Keep track of your brother for me, and do well with your studies. Let me know how school is going._

_Love,_

_Remus Lupin...your Uncle Mooney._

I packed the letter away in my knapsack and read over Snape's letter. 

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_My summer holidays were spent grading as always. You have proven yourself exceeding normal classes. I can understand your concern with the older students, so I placed you in a private lesson with the Alchemy professor. She's new and I have yet to fully meet her. I have of course been informed over the happenings at the World Cup. I know some of Death Eaters and You-Know-Who. You're dreams are of concern. Waking up lifeless is not normal. We will have to discuss this further. I believe that your dreams and feelings are giving you hidden messages. But try not to get into trouble this year, Miss Potter._

_Along with your new Alchemy lessons, I have petioned to Dumbledore to upgrade you to year five potions as well as fourth year potions. I will see you soon, Miss Potter._

_Sincerly,_

_Professor Severus Snape_

_Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House_

_P.S. Mr. Malfoy was taken to his parent's care and was well_

I packed Snape's letter in my bag as well, getting up to get treats as the trolley lady went by. And to my amazement, Draco Malfoy was in the compartment across from ours. "Potter..." he greeted, holding out money for treats as well. 

"Malfoy...did you enjoy the rest of the summer holiday?" I asked. 

"Yes...Father took us back home. He wanted to send me to Dumstrang but decided against it. You?" 

"I guess," I shrugged. "So...what happened at the World Cup...thanks...for saving me...again..."

"Don't mention it..." he shrugged. 

"So...any interesting classes?"

"The norm...you?"

"Double potions, fourth year and then fifth year. Private Alchemy lessons, and the same."

"You want to study Alchemy?" he asked. 

"Yeah...I want to be an Alchemist. Professor Snape and Professor McGongall set it up." The trolley lady moved on and I could see Parkinson, her minion Bulstrode, Crabbe, and Goyle watching from Draco's as was my group of friends. I blushed, pulling my large sweater over my hands. "Well...we should get ready..."

"Yeah...see you at the feast...Magnolia." 

I nodded. "Yeah...see you, Draco."

I returned to the compartment my face aflame as my friends looked at me. "Well, that was awkward," El whistled. 

"Shut up..." We gathered up our robes and uniforms, kicking the guys, minus El, so us four girls can change. We left and they changed, then all met back in the compartment. It was pouring down rain when we got off the train. I thew the crocheted blanket I had taken from the tent over Morgana's cage. I pulled the hood of my robe over my head and we hurried over to the carriages pulled by invisible creatures. They were covered due to the rain, so we had a brief moment of relief. The minute I stepped foot inside of Hogwarts was when my life changed permanently. 


	50. The Tri-Wizard Tournament

We dryed off quickly, using our wands, and then moved towards the great hall, taking our normal seats. I looked over at the staff table to see the regular professors, minus two empty chairs. One was for the new DADA teacher. The other was Professor McGongall. My eyes scanned as I saw Snape look bored. Across from him I saw a new professor that I guessed was my new Alchemy professor. Snape mentioned in his letter that the professor was a woman. She was pretty, with a rounded face, long black hair moved to one side, painted red lips, and wore a long black gown. 

The first years were filed in, and the Hat began a different song. When it was done, I turned to El. "New song?"

El shrugged. "New year..."

Then the sorting began. I only listened for the Slytherins. "Baddock, Malcolm!" 

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out.   
  
Our table erupted with cheers. I saw the young kid rush up, frowning as I saw Fred and George hissed at him. "Welcome to the snake pit," I told him. 

"Greengrass, Astoria!"

"SLYTHERIN!" 

I clapped as Daphne hugged her sister. "Pritchard, Graham!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

When the last kid was called, Dumbledore raised his arms up, smiling. "I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. "Tuck in. "

We dug in, eating all that we could. We sat around, chatting with each other, loading up on meats and poatoes, then eating yorkshire pudding. When we were done, Dumbledore rose from his eat, looking at all of us.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, "I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." I smirked, fully knowing that the Weasley Twins were probably the manufactures between them.   
  
The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched as he continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year."

"I'm so excited you get to go with us this year, Maggie," Daphne whispered. 

"Me too," I grinned.   
  
"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year. "

"The hell he saying?" I asked. No Quidditch?! Not after I learned new awesome tricks?! 

Dumbledore went on. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table. 

"Oh my Merlin..." Blaise whispered, seeing the man walk down the hallway. 

The man had a very scarred face, looked mean as hell, and had a fake eye that moved every which way. 

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Hermione gasped. The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbhedore shook it, muttering words Harry couldn't hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmiling and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side. 

The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody. "

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students chapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him. 

"Who's he?" I asked. 

"Mad-Eye Moody...he's a dark wizard hunter...an Auror," Theo informed me. 

"He looks mean..." Hestia whispered.   
  
"I'm sure he'll just love us," I whispered back/ 

"And may I present our new Alchemy professor and Librarian...Professor Lorna Nightshade." 

Nightshade nodded her head cooly, but we were still enraptured by Moody as he drank from his goblet.   
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year. "

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly. 

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively. "I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar. "Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. "Er - but maybe this is not the time...no..." said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament...well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. "The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued. "

"Yeah...not dangerous at all," I whispered, rolling my eyes. 

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. 

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money. "  
  
Many people began to whisper, chatting to themselves. I heard a couple of older students from my house planning on putting their names in. "You going to?" El asked. 

"Why? I have all the money I could ever need and the glory from being one of two last surving Potters. And I don't feel like dying."   
  
"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This -" Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

We filed out moving towards our separate ways. We wandered down to our dungeon, stopping at the stone wall. "Viper..." I said, waiting for the door to swing open. We filed in, girls going on way and boy's going the other. 

Daphne, the Carrows, and myself found a corner of the the fourth year dorm room, moving to get ready for bed. I pulled on a tank top and cotton shorts, undoing my hair. I lazily braided it and crawled into bed. 


	51. Weasels

The next morning, the rain moved on, but it was still cloudly. I woke up, moving to get dressed, brush my teeth, and get ready for the day. As I pulled on my shirt, I clasped my bracelet around my wrist that Harry gave me our first year at Hogwarts. I reached behind me to zip up my grey skirt, and grabbed my green and silver tie, tying it. Grabbing my cardigan, I put it on, pulling my hair back with a bow. Daphne wore her hair down with a clip today while the twins had theirs pulled back in matching headbands. 

We got our seats in the great hall, beginning breakfast. El wandered in, whistling. "Good morning," he greeted as Blaise and Theo joined. 

"Morning...so, what's up?" I asked. "Classes?"

"The norm...We only have two classes with Gryffindor's this year, thank god..." Theo sighed. 

"I'm taking fourth and fifth year potions, along with Alchemy privates." 

They looked at me. "Maggie...how exactly smart are you?" 

I shrugged. They didn't need to know that I could sit in for my O.W.Ls this year and advance up to sixth year while only being fourteen. They also didn't need to know that most of the classes were too easy. "Smart enough."

"You'll have to tell us how the new Librarian is. She's pretty hot," Blaise chucked. 

Draco came strolling around, sitting across from me. My group of friends went silent as he sat down. "Magnolia," he greeted, nodding his head. 

"Draco," I greeted back, grabbing another piece of toast and smothering it with jam. 

Everybody's eyes froze on us as we ate in comfortable silence. "Maybe hell has frozen over..." I heard Theo whisper to El.

Owls came with the morning posts. Draco's eagle owl landed on his shoulder, dropping sweets and cakes onto his lap. I looked over to see if Hedwig had returned, but I saw Harry looking over at me, giving me a worried shrug. 

"Magnolia?" Draco asked, regaining my attention. 

"Hmm?" I asked. 

"Want a piece of chocolate cake? My gran used to make it, but now my mum does..."

"Sure," I shrugged, reaching over as he gave me a piece. I took a bite, and hot and molten chocolate goodness erupted in my mouth. "Mmm...this is really good!" 

Draco began to smile, his face turning a light shade of pink as he packed it away. 

Our first class was Divination, which Professor Trelawney continued to look from me to Draco, with a glowing smile of kindness. It freaked me out. Then we had Care of Magical Creatures, all of us walking down in a group. 

We got there just in time to hear "Blast-Eyed Skwets" and "raise them for a project". 

"And why would we want to raise them?" Draco asked, Crabbe and Goyle chuckling. Hagrid looked stumped at the question. "I mean, what do they do?"  Draco continued. "What is the point of them?"

Hagrid opened his mouth, apparently thinking hard; there was a few seconds' pause, then he said roughly, "Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things - I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer - I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake - just try 'em out with a bit of each. "

"First pus and now this," muttered Seamus. 

I looked at the odd creatures, trying to figure out how to feed them. "What the heck...they got no mouths," I said, not wanting to touch the gross items. 

"Ouch!" yelled Dean Thomas after about ten minutes. "It got me. " Hagrid hurried over to him, looking anxious. 

"Its end exploded!" said Dean angrily, showing Hagrid a burn on his hand. 

"Ah, yeah, that can happen when they blast off," said Hagrid, nodding. 

"Eurgh!" said Lavender Brown again. "Eurgh, Hagrid, what's that pointy thing on it?"

"Ah, some of 'em have got stings," said Hagrid enthusiastically (Lavender quickly withdrew her hand from the box). "I reckon they're the males...The females've got sorta sucker things on their bellies...I think they might be ter suck blood. "

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," said Malfoy sarcastically. "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"

"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful," Hermione snapped. "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?"

"I would..." I commented, grinning at Hagrid. I shared a fondness for creatures...from Dragons, to snakes, to Higgogriffs, and even House-Elves. I knew that Hagrid missed Norbert, as did I. 

Then I had Fourth Year Potions, lunch, then Fifth Year Potions. But Fifth Year level Potions ended up being an independent study because I was already done with my potion before Snape finished the long instructions. "Miss Potter...you are to do both potion assignements during your year's class. Understand?" Snape asked. 

"Yep," I nodded. 

Then we had dinner, then after that, I had my first Alchemy lesson. I sat down with my friends to enjoy supper but saw Draco aiming for Ron with insults. "Oh boy..." I sighed. "I would like to actually win the house-cup this year..."

"Go stop him then..." Daphne urged. 

I rolled my eyes, my black lace up shoes clicking as I grabbed Draco from behind. "And there's a picture, Weasley!" Draco laughed, flipping the paper over of the Daily Prophet and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house - if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Ron was shaking with fury. "Draco...come on...enough..." I told him, pulling on his robe sleeve. 

Ron looked over at me, eyes widening in betrayal as I referred to Malfoy by his first name. Harry had the same expression. "Get stuffed, Malfoy," Harry told him. "C'mon, Ron..."

"Boys, enough," I told them, trying to split them up. 

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

Grabbing his hand, I squeezed it hard, making him look at me. "That's enough...I want to win the house cup this year, and I don't need you and my brother getting into a brawl, okay?"

Draco seemed to get what I was saying, nodding. I loosened the grip on my hand, and turned to see Harry's face turning red. "You know your mother, Malfoy?" said Harry - both he and Hermione had grabbed the back of Ron's robes to stop him from launching himself at Draco - "that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Draco? I understood why he said things like that. He was a Slytherin and he knew how to get under people's skin to get what he wanted. But Harry? That was unexpcted. 

"Harry!" I gasped, seeing Draco's face go pink. 

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter. "  
  
"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," said Harry, turning away. 

I saw Draco reached for his wand and pointed it at Harry's head. I grabbed onto his arm, then...BANG...A few people shouted.   
  
BANG! I felt something warm and furry in my hand. Looking down, I saw a white ferret that was squirming. I shrieked, accidnetly dropping him.   
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

"Did he get you?" Moody growled. His voice was low and gravelly, looking at Harry.   
  
"No," said Harry, "missed. "  
  
"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted.   
  
"Leave - what?" Harry said, bewildered.   
  
"Not you - him!" Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe, who had just frozen, about to pick up the white ferret. It seemed that Moody's rolling eye was magical and could see out of the back of his head. 

"Oh my god..." I moaned, pinching the skin between my eyes. Things went from bad to worst in seconds. Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, me, and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the dungeons. 

"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again - it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more. 

I was a pretty loyal person, especially to my brother, but this was wrong...a teacher torturing a student? "Stop! You're hurting him!" 

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do..."  
  
The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly. 

"Never - do - that - again -" said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again. 

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice. 

Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books. 

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher. 

"What - what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air. 

"Teaching," said Moody. 

"Teach - Moody, is that a student?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms. 

"Yep," said Moody. 

"It's Draco, ma'am," I told her.   
  
"No!" cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. He got to his feet, wincing. 

"Draco?" I asked, holding out my arm. 

He clasped it, pulling himself up. "Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall wealdy. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly, "but I thought a good sharp shock -"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that, then," said Moody, staring at Malfoy with great dislike. 

Draco, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, looked malevolently up at Moody and muttered something in which the words "my father..." which were barely tangible. 

"Oh yeah?" said Moody quietly, limping forward a few steps, the dull clunk of his wooden leg echoing around the hall. "Well, I know your father of old, boy...You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son... you tell him that from me...Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes," said Malfoy resentfully. 

"Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape...Come on, you..."

And he seized Malfoy's upper arm and marched him off toward the dungeons, causing me to groan. First day back and already loosing points. 

Professor McGonagall stared anxiously after them for a few moments, then waved her wand at her fallen books, causing them to soar up into the air and back into her arms. 

I wandered back over to our table, shaking my head. "There goes wanting to have a good start..."

"We saw you...you tried to help him..." Hestia told me. 

"Yes...but he still went there...both of them..."

"Maybe you should lay down some ground rules...yeah?" Flora asked. 

"I need to get going or I'm going to be late for my private lesson."

I wandered over to the library, knocking on the door to the Librarian's office. The door swung open, and there stood Professor Nightingale, dressed in a short black dress that had a high neckline. Her wand was in her hand, twirling it. "Magnolia Potter, I presume?" she asked, looking stern. 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Well, we haven't got all day." I walked in, and with a wave of her wand, the door shut behind me. "Bags go over in the corner...have a seat." I did as I was told, crossing my ankles as I looked at her. She waved her wand again and I saw a file fly from her desk drawer on top, and opening. "Magnolia Potter...bright student, Slytherin, trouble maker...did your first Alchemical spell on a student when you transfigured a snake into a stick..."

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Headstrong, clever, and loyal to a fault..." I said nothing. With another wave of her wand, the file shut and returned to her desk. 

"You're here because Professor Snape sees something in you. And while I don't know him very well, I look for people that have special quailities. By reading your file, I see that you are quite special, and not because of the gaping scar on your chest." Professor Nightshade stood up, pacing her desk, back and forth. "My name is Lorna Nightshade. I studied at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which you can guess by my American accent. I was in the Horned Serpent's house, and self-taught myself Alchemy. When I graduated, I moved here and studied under Nicolas Flamel himself before he retired, and became a Potion's Mistress. Are you still with me, Miss Potter?" 

I nodded eagerly. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now for my rules...they are simple. One, I expect you to perfer to me by Professor Nightshade. Two, I do not tolerate tardiness. If you are tardy, I expect one hell of a good reason. Three, we will meet every Tuesday and Friday. I will give you an assignment on Tuesday, and I expect it to be done by Friday. Simple?"

"Simple..."

"Alright. Since it's Monday, we'll start off easily. She flicked her wand, and it came floating from one of her bookshelves, landing on the table. "We will review potions that you do know and different chemical properties. I find that knowing a wide knowledge of Muggle Chemistry is also important."

"Me too...I have a detailed periodtic table at my aunt and uncle's house that I write on during the summers." 

She said nothing, and flicked open the book. After thirty minutes of quizzing me, she smirked and placed the book back on her shelf. "Very good, Miss Potter. I'm impressed and it's hard to impress me. That is all for tonight. You're free to go."

"Thank you, Professor Nightshade." 

I gathered up my books in the corner and headed back down to the dungeon. 


	52. The Unforgivables

Returning back to my common room, I spotted Malfoy doing an essay as he grumbled. Hearing the Carrow's words in my head, I marched up to him. "Hey," I said. 

"Hi..." Draco greeted, looking up from his essay. "Snape's making me do an essay as punishment from Moody. Can you believe what he did to me?"

"Well, you sort of deserved it, going for Harry when his back was turned. But, that's not the point. If we're going to be friend's this year or in the future, you need to be more chill when it comes to my brother! I really want to win the house cup this year and rub it in his face. Gryffindor won it three years in a row, and now it's our turn to regain it. Our house looks up to the both of us and if we're setting bad examples, then they will too. I know that the Gryffindor's can be infuritating, but just chill okay? No more provaking them, especially the Weasleys. Please?" 

Draco blinked. "Anyone tell you that you talk to much sometimes?"

My face turned red. "I've been told on numerous occasions that I speak the right amount."

Draco smirked. "I'll try to lay off Potter." 

"Thank you," I told him. 

"Wanna help me with my essay?"

"No way...I got my regular one and the extra one to do." 

"We can do them together..."

I shrugged. "Okay...let's move to the table, though." He did, and I sat across from him working. I was reading in my Year 5 Potions book, and twirling my wand around with left hand as I flipped the pages with my right one. "I'm sorry for what Harry said about your mother. She did look lovely."

Draco's pale cheeks brightened with a pink blush. "'S okay...she's been through a lot. I love my mother more than anything."

"That's understandable." 

We eventually called it done, and stood awkwardly in the common room. "So...see you tommorow?" Draco asked.

I smiled a bit. "Yeah...night...Draco."

"Good night, Magnolia."

I saw Parkinson giving me the evil eye as I sat down on my bed. The next two days flew by. Rumors started flying around about Moody's class. Draco and I worked together working on various homework assignments. He was already failing Care of Magical Creatures. "You need to have compassion for them...if you're rude and nasty, you won't get no where..." 

"But...it's Hagrid! And those things are weird."

Sighing, I turned by body on the couch to face him, tucking my feet underneath my bottom. "I know that Hagrid isn't your cup of tea, but he's still a professor. And those things are weird, I give you that. But if you show them respect, they'll show you respect. Understand?"

"I guess," he shrugged. 

"Hell has frozen over! It's the end of the world!" Blaise yelled, sitting next to me. "You two are actually talking and not insulting each other!" 

We both rolled our eyes as more of my friend group came over. "We had a truce. We're going to get the most points this year." 

Thursday came along and we had DADA. I moved to sit next to Daphne and El, seeing Draco with his two baboons sitting across from me. I smiled at him, and looked down at my book. 

"You can put those away," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them. "  
  
I replaced my book in my bag, rolling my eyes. He took out a register, shook his longish gray hair out of his twisted and scared face, and began to call out names. "Harry Potter..."

Harry raised his hand. "Hear, sir..."

"Magnolia Potter."

My hand lazily went to the air. "Here," I declared. 

Moody's mechanical eye stopping at me, then moved to study me. I knew what it was doing...it wanted to see the scar. Then he moved on. 

"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures - you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?" There was a general murmur of assent. "But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark -"

"What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted out. 

Moody's magical eye spun around to stare at Ron; Ron looked extremely apprehensive, but after a moment Moody smiled. It was distrubing. The effect was to make his heavily scarred face look more twisted and contorted than ever, but it was nevertheless good to know that he ever did anything as friendly as smile. Ron looked deeply relieved. "You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago...Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore...One year, and then back to my quiet retirement. "He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together. "So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking. "

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk. Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head. I pulled my robes tighter around me, wondering if he could see the scar through my clothes. 

"So...do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Ron's and Hermione's, as well as mine. El's hand was up in the air too. Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender. 

"Er," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one...Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse. "

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. I saw Ron visibly shudder. Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, _"Imperio!"_

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance. 

Everyone was laughing - everyone except Moody. "Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly. "Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats..."

Ron gave an involuntary shudder. "Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody. My smile fell from my face when I realized what he was talking about. He was speaking of the time Voldemort was all-powerful.  "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will. The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped. 

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar. 

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?" Hermione's hand flew into the air again, and this time Neville's. I was surpised at Neville for raising his hand. "Yes?" said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville. 

"There's one - the Cruciatus Curse," said Neville in a small but distinct voice. Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes. 

"Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again. 

Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move. 

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. " _Engorgio!_ " The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretense, Ron pushed his chair backward, as far away from Moody's desk as possible. 

Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, _"Crucio_!"

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Harry was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently -

"Stop it!" Hermione said shrilly. 

I looked at her to see Neville clutching his desk, causing his knuckles to turn white, his eyes wide and horrified. 

Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch. "Reducio," Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar.   
  
"Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse...That one was very popular once too."   
  
"Right...anyone know any others?"

I put my head to my hands. I fully knew what was the last curse. I survived it. It took my parent's life and cursed me and Harry forever. Hermione shakily and slowly raised her hand, tears in her eyes. 

"Yes?" said Moody, looking at her. 

"Avada Kedavra," Hermione whispered. 

Several people looked uneasily around at her, including Ron. 

"Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra...the Killing Curse. "

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface. 

Moody raised his wand.  _"Avada Kedavra!"_  

I jumped as the flash of blinding green light erupted from the wand, hitting the spider, causing it to roll over. The spider moved as the force of the spell hit him. In my mind, I could see my mom...my dad...and the man from my dream...all dead from the same curse. I looked away, not wanting to remember it.   
  
"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one person's know to survive it, and he's sitting right in front of me." I gripped my desk tightly in my hands.  "Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it - you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it. Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared, and the whole class jumped again. 

El raised his hand, and I wanted to slap him. "Sir...Magnolia survived the curse as well."

I could feel everyone's eyes on me. "That's the rumor, Mr. Waggoner...but there's other theories floating around about Young Miss Potter. One is that she was protected by something more powerful from the caster...another theory is that You-Know-Who scared her with a different spell..." Moody explained, his voice cryptic.  "Now....those three curses - Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus - are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills...copy this down..."

I numbly wrote down the notes, then left hastily. I spotted Neville who was shaken also. "Neville?" I asked gently, laying a hand on his shoulder.  

Neville jumped, looking around. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came forward as well, checking on their housemate.   
  
"Oh hello," he said, his voice much higher than usual. "Interesting lesson, wasn't it? I wonder what's for dinner, I'm - I'm starving, aren't you?"

"Neville, are you all right?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Oh yes, I'm fine," Neville gabbled in the same unnaturally high voice. "Very interesting dinner - I mean lesson - what's for eating?"  
  
"Neville, what -?"  
  
But an odd clunking noise sounded behind us, causing us to turn around to see Moody limping towards us. When he spoke, it was more gentle as his voice growled. "It's all right, sonny," he said to Neville. "Why don't you come up to my office? Come on...we can have a cup of tea..."  
  
Neville looked even more frightened at the prospect of tea with Moody. He neither moved nor spoke. Moody turned his magical eye upon Harry and me. "You all right, are you, Potters?"

"Yes," said Harry, almost defiantly. 

I just looked away. El came up, placing a hand on my back. "Bambi...maybe you should go lay down..." 

Moody's blue eye quivered slightly in its socket as it surveyed Harry and me. Then he said, "You've got to know. It seems harsh, maybe, but you've got to know. No point pretending...well...come on, Longbottom, I've got some books that might interest you. Miss Potter...come see me after, dinner."

"Yes, sir..." 

I wandered back to the common room, wanting and needing a fresh shower. I wasn't hungry, my stomach up in knots. I gathered up my belongings and headed down to the bathroom that connected to the Chamber of Secrets. I bathed quickly, and stared at myself in the mirror as I pulled on a clean bra and tank top. The scar went completly over the left side of my chest, on the top of my breast, angling down to my sternum. I reached a hand up and touched it. It was rough, but was the texture of my skin, and a pinkish color. Looking closer at it, I pictured Harry's in my mind. His was from the rebound killing curse that cut him...mine, however was shaped and looked differently. I've seen this type of scar recently on Charlie Weasley, who worked with dragons. "Oh my Merlin!" I gasped. It wasn't a cut. It was a ..."Burn," I stated out loud. 

I hurried, througing my wet hair up into a bun, and buttoning my white blouse and pulling on my grey skirt. I raced down and caught Harry as he was coming up to me. "I got a message from Sirius." 

"What does it say?" 

_Harry and Maggie -_   
_I'm flying north immediately. This news about your scar and Maggie's sleeping beahivor is the latest in a series of strange rumors that have reached me here. If it hurts again, go straight to Dumbledore, Maggie, if one of your friends see's you lifeless, go to Dumbledore - they're saying he's got Mad-Eye out of retirement, which means he's reading the signs, even if no one else is._   
_I'll be in touch soon. My best to Ron and Hermione. Keep your eyes open, both of you. Watch out for each other._   
_Sirius_

"Harry...he can't come back here," I told him. 

"I know! We screwed up, Mags!" 

"Calm down...one problem at a time. Harry, we were so wrong." 

"About what?" Harry asked. 

"Me...it was something that Moody said. About my scar and how I survived."

"I'm confused."

"My friends and I reenacted the scene. I needed to understand what was different between you and me. Then Moody said something and I realized that he was right." 

"About what...Maggie, you're scaring me." 

"Harry...Voldemort never wanted me dead. I told you what he said to me...what I head when the Dementor's came around. He wanted me to live. If he wanted me to live, why would he hurt me?"

"Because he's a psychopath?"

"Maybe...but he wasn't even near my crib when he tried to kill you. Just listen for a minute...Moody said that there were different stories about me. Nobody really knows about me! Think!"

"I am thinking!" Harry whispered, sharply. "Moody said that one rumor about you is that you were protected by something, or that Voldemort scared you...wait, this doesn't make any sense. The curse rebounded off of us...but it didn't. Because he was aiming for me and not you..."

Finally, he was getting it. "Exactly...which is my next quesiton. Why does our scars look different. You're's is a cut, while mine looks like..."

"Charlie..." Harry muttered, eyes going wide. "You're scar...it's a burn...like Charlie's!" 

"Bingo..." I said grimly. 


	53. Visitors from Worldly Places

"It does look like a burn," El said, as I stood in the Chamber in just my bra, my shirt undone. 

"It is a burn. I don't know why I never thought of that before! It wasn't until Moody and I remembered seeing Charlie's. Something burned me that night...and this is what I got." I began to button my shirt back up, my eyes wide. "This is crazy!" 

"What do you think did it?"

"I don't know! I was an infant when it happened. I've lived with it. Do you know how many spells involve fire?! Many!" 

"We'll figure it out."

"We have to. I need to get going. I have Alchemy lessons." 

 I was two minutes tardy. "Better have a good excuse for me, Potter," Professor Nightshade scolded, carrying a cauldron to her desk. 

"I recently found out that the night when my parent's died and my brother survived the killing curse, Voldemort didn't aim that curse at me. Something else did...my scar isn't a cut like Harry's...it's a burn. I was explaining my theory to my friend."

Professor Nightshade blinked. "Well, at least you are honest. May I see it?"

"What?"

"Your scar...may I see it?"

"I don't usually show it to people unless I have too..."

"We all have scars, Miss Potter. You shouldn't be ashamed of them. They're apart of you. I'll show you mine if you show me yours..."I blushed, and undid the top few buttons of my shirt, showing her the top of my left breast, where the pink shiny scar laid. She inspected it for a minute then pulled away. "You were right...it is a burn mark. Something burned you." 

"You said that you have scars?" 

Professor Nightshade sighed, rolling up her shirt. Today, she wore tight black pants and a loose black blouse. There was a vertical scar on her stomach. "Do you know what a C-section is?" I shook my head. "When I was eighteen, I met a boy and we fell in love. I got pregnant and had a baby girl. They had to perform an operation to remove her because she was early and I wasn't ready. She died two weeks later...she was too small."

"I'm sorry..."

"She would've been your age. After she died, I buried her, and moved here to study alchemy. I devoted my life to my work. How things can be created and destroyed. That is what alchemy is. Do you understand?" 

"Yes..." I nodded. 

"Good. When an alchemist is experimenting, we must be careful of what we do. All magic has consequences. Like with the philospher's stone, it had an awful price. Alchemy can be understood as the basics of life. It's the scientific technique of understanding the structure of matter, decomposing it, and then reconstructing it. But it has laws like with any science. Only one thing can be created from something else of a certain mass. This is the Principle of Equivalent Exchange."

"So, you give something in exchange to have something else..."

"Right," Professor Nightshade said, nodding her head. "Which is where we will begin our lessons." 

"Alright..."

"The Law of Equivalent Exchange is divided into two parts. The Law of Conservation of Mass and The Law of Natural Providence. The Law of Conversion of Mass basically says that you want to create an object weighing one kilogram, at least one kilogram of material is necessary, and the same if you are destroying something. Destroying an object weighing one kilogram would reduce it to a set of parts, the sum of which would weigh one kilogram. The Law of Natural Providence says an object or material made of a particular substance or element can only be transmuted into another object with the same basic makeup and properties of that initial material."

"So, if I wanted to transmute water, I need to transmute it to something that has the same attributes as water."

"Correct. You need to have an equal balance. You give and then you take."

"What happens if the scales are unbalanced."

"Like any magical spell, it rebounds back on the caster. Only inexperienced alchemist have spells rebounded back onto them. You're not a stupid girl. Don't let it happen to you. Understand?"

"Crystal."

"Good...now, the fun part. We're going to work on the Law of Equivalent Exchange." I saw Professor Nightshade draw a funny looking symbol on her desk with chalk and place the caldron ontop of it. "I want you to turn this pea into a pearl. Both weigh the same weight. You know the spell...but instead of focusing on the magic, focus on what makes a pearl a pearl." 

"Calcium carbonate, calcium carbonate..." I whispered, pointing my wand at the pear in the cauldron. _"Duro!"_   A flame shot out of the cauldron. I looked inside to see my pea completly obliverated. "What happened?"

"You focused to much on the science. Science and magic need to be equal. Try again..."

I did. Again, and again, and again. Pea after pea after pea went into the cauldron. I tapped my foot, and thought long and hard. Pearls were formed inside of clams by layers and layers of calcium carbonate that was hardened and crystalized. Pointing my wand at the cauldron, I pictured the pea hardening into crystalized layers that were once soft, then hardened. " _Duro_..." I looked to see a shiny small pearl. "I did it!" I cheered myself. 

"After four tries...it's progress. Here..." Professor Nightshade reached down and handed me a bag of peas. "I want you to turn all of these peas into pearls. Now go to dinner." 

"Can I keep it?" I asked, reaching into the cauldron and pulling out my pearl. 

"Wait! It's hot!" Professor Nightshade told me, pulling my arm. But it was too late. I touched the hot surface, but it didn't bother me. I pulled my hand back and my pearl was there...shiny as ever. My hand wasn't red. 

"Maybe it was cooled off," I said. 

"Maybe. Come on...I'll walk you to dinner." 

We began to walk out, stopping so I can place my peas and pearl into my bag. We rounded the stairs to see Professor Snape sulking around like a black black. "Hello, Professor," I called out. 

"Miss Potter..." Snape greeted. "Professor..."

"Nightshade. Lorna Nightshade," Professor Nightshade said coldly, her hazel eyes looking him up and down. "Alchemy professor and Librarian."

"She's also a Potion's Mistress," I informed him. 

"I see..." he droned out. "I don't understand why Professor Dumbledore hired another Potion's Master." 

"Mistress," Professor Nightshade corrected. "He didn't...he hired an expert Alchemist who loves old things and books." 

"Still...shouldn't you be off to dinner, Miss Potter?" 

"Yes, sir..." I shouted rushing off. 

I rushed into the dining room, digging on dinner. "How was your lesson?" El asked. 

"I turned a pea into a pearl and learned about the properties of science of Alchemy." 

"If you can turn peas into pearls, than we can be rich." 

"You wouldn't believe what I just saw..." I smirked. 

"Tell me. Is it juicy?"

"Very...I think Professor Nightshade was flirting with Snape." 

El spat out his pumpkin juice. "Shut up! She was not!" 

"She was! We were walking out of her office and he coming down the stairs as we started to go. Then he went on about Dumbledore hiring another Potion's Master, which she corrected Mistress. I think he was jealous."

"Of you?"

"No, of her! Because for three years, I have devoted my time and devotion to him! And now, I'm giving it to her!" 

"But...you care for Snape."

My eyes softened. "I do...Snape isn't just my professor or head of house. He...he's like my mentor. He's a father figure for me since I don't have one."

"What about Padfoot and Mooney?" 

"I barely know them. I care for all of them. But Snape was the first person in my life to give me praise for something that I have done. He doesn't loop me in with Harry like everybody else. He sees me as an indivual, not as Harry Potter's twin sister. He was there when I was attacked my Voldemort. He yelled at me when I cut my wrists to save Ginny. He was there last year when I got my foot stuck in a bear trap he set to catch Black and a wild Lupin." 

"But you care for the Weasleys..."

"More some than others. Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys are saints...but I have a sickening feeling that they're only nice to me because of Harry and Harry is Ron's friends. Think about it. All of their kids are Gryffindors, as are they. Even though the don't show predjucices, they have them. They've had forty plus years. Same with Ron...he's only nice to me because I've saved his ass many times. Hermione is actually cool, because I'm the only female friend she has. Ginny's a sweet girl. Fred and George, though...those two don't care, they just love me. Same with Dumbledore, and most of the professor's here."

El looked at me. "Shit, Bambi...that's some heavy shit! I didn't know you felt that way, or you knew all that stuff. I hardly see it!" 

"That's because I'm clever." I shrugged. "But I don't care." 

The next several weeks were interesting. My favorite classes were of course, Potions, Transfiguration, and now my private one on one Alchemy lessons. Harry and I told Sirius that we were fine and to stay down south. DADA was dreadful and dangerous. Our first real lesson was to perform the Imperious Curse on each other. "But - but you said it's illegal, Professor," said Hermione uncertainly as Moody cleared away the desks with a sweep of his wand, leaving a large clear space in the middle of the room. "You said - to use it against another human was -"

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like," said Moody, his magical eye swiveling onto Hermione and fixing her with an eerie, unblinking stare. "If you'd rather learn the hard way - when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely - fine by me. You're excused. Off you go. "

He pointed to teh door, but didn't move. One by one, our year did silly things while under the influence. 

"Potter," Moody growled, "you next."

"Which one?" Harry asked. 

"You." Harry moved forward in the middle of the room. _"Imperio!"_ Harry looked dazed for a moment and at peace.   
  
Harry bent his knees obediently, preparing to perform a jump. I waited as Harry seemed to be debating with him. He jumping, trying really not hard to, smashing headlong into the desk, knocking it over, hitting his knees.  

"Now, that's more like it!" growled Moody's voice. "Look at that, you lot...Potter fought! He fought it, and he damn near beat it! We'll try that again, Potter, and the rest of you, pay attention - watch his eyes, that's where you see it - very good, Potter, very good indeed! They'll have trouble controlling you! Let's see if your sister can do better than you..."

I turned red with anger. I hated being compared to Harry, and he hated being compared to me. I stood in the middle of the room, preparing myself. _"Imperio!"_ It was like a fog was washed over me, and I couldn't stand to think. I closed my eyes as my mind went blank. It was peaceful and calm. 

_Show me your scar..._

My scar...the one one my chest...But that was private...and I didn't like Moody 

**_No._ **

_Show me your scar. Show me, show me..._

**_No,_** I repeated inside of my head. He needed to leave...like now.  _ **Get the hell out of my head!**_

I opened my eyes, glaring Moody down as he looked impressed. "Excellent job, Miss Potter! You even did better than your brother."

The way he spoke was like he was expecting up to attack. But if Sirius and Dumbledore, as well as Moody saw upcoming signs of a possible Voldemort return, then more power to us to learn. Alchemy was getting even more interesting. Professor Nightshade was cool, mean, and nasty. I loved her. I loved her even more as my skills grew. 

"You're actually doing pretty well," she commented, watching me turn a block of glass into a bird and make it fly. "I think it's time to advance you."

"To what?" 

"Harder alchemy. We use a cauldron to keep it contained and to brew. Some spells of alchemy do require different ingredients, which is why they are required to be an expert at Potions. But for those who are advanced, all the have to do is to wave their wand, or even their hand."

"Wandless magic?" 

"Yes...only true expert socerers and wizards can perform magic without a wand. Magic comes from here..." she placed her hand on her chest, over her heart. "It's your feelings, your emotions. That's why untrained wizards that are young are dangerous. They could hurt somebody. We teach you to harrness those powers through positivity, and the wand amplifies it away from you to it. When you picked up your wand, how did it feel?"

I touched my wand that was in my waistband of my shirt. "Like a pull from my chest, down my arm to it."

"Exactly. It's drawing from your energy. Everything has energy, which is what alchemy manipulates. Which leads us to transmutaion circles. Transmutation circles are conduits which focuses and dictates the flow of power, tapping into the energies that already exist within the earth and matter. Inside of the circle are runes that correspond to a different form of energy, allowing the energy that is focused within the circle to be released in the way most conducive to the alchemist's desired effect. Triangles represent the elements. But each circle is unique to a different alchemist." 

"What does your's look like?" Professor nightshade smiled, waving her wand. Firey symbols appeared as she traced her circle. Inside of the circle was a big triange that was divided into fours then four little traingles inside of the fours. "What does it mean?" 

"Anything I want it...your homework assignment is to read this book about alchemical symbols and create your own."

My workload continued to increase from there from drawing failed my symbols that did nothing, to doing extra potions homework, and keeping a tight leash on Draco. I finally got my first dentention when I accidently blew a hole in my door while trying to draw my circle. 

"Miss Potter...it's about time you got a detention," Snape droaned out. 

"Well, never late than never. What do you want me to do?"

"Grade these first year essays. I fear that they are all dunderheads this year."

"The horrors," I deadpanned, pulling out my quill and grabbing the extra jar of red ink. 

"Are your classes pleasing you, Miss Potter?" 

"Yes sir," I answered. 

"And your alchemy lessons? They are to your satisfaction." 

"Yes...Professor Nightshade calls me her star pupil."

I saw Snape's lip twitch. "Well, remember not waste time on alchemy. Why you are above your class, you still have other engagments."

I put my quill down, smirking. "Are you jealous, sir?" 

"Jealous? Don't be ridicolous, Potter. You can be sufficient in more than one discipine."

"Yeah...but, between you, Professor McGongall, and Professor Nightshade, I feel like sometimes you are all pulling me like I'm a toy."

"Every year there is one student that has proven to be a genius among the dunderheads. You are that one student."

"But Hermione..."

"Miss Granger may be smart, but you are smarter. You are resourceful. You catch things that other's cannot. You have the highest appitude in the school. Many here wonder what you will become and what you will do."

"Minister Fudge said that I will do great things one day."

"Maybe you will."

"Maybe that's why Voldemort wants me," I said as an afterthought. 

Snape looked up, putting his hands together. "What the Dark Lord wants with you is irrelevant. You spoke to me of what you remember of that night...what he said to you."

"Yes...I am to be his weapon and shield. What if my skills as a witch is what going to form me to be his weapon."

"You are your own person, Ms. Potter. I feel that no one can force you do to anything you don't want to." 

I smiled. "You know...Professor Nightshade is young...and she's pretty..."

"I don't see how that is revelenat to this conversation."

I shrugged. "It's not. Just changing the subject. So...do you think she's pretty?" 

"Miss Potter, I find this converastion inappropriate." 

"Do you think anyone here is pretty?" 

"No..."

"Not even me?" I asked, batting my eyes at him. 

Snape flinched, unsure of what to say. "You look like your mother..."

Even Hagrid was adding to the workload, forcing us to come observe the blast-eyed skewts during extra hours. "I will not," said Draco flatly. "I see enough of these foul things during lessons, thanks. "

Hagrid's smile faded off his face. 

"Yeh'll do wha' yer told," he growled, "or I'll be takin' a leaf outta Professor Moody's book...I hear yeh made a good ferret, Malfoy. "

Draco's face went red, and the Gryffindor's laughed. Standing up, Draco looked like I would be rubbing salt in the wound. But he was wrong. Instead, I held out my hand from to take, and then squared up Hagrid. "We'll be here Monday and Wednesdays from three to four-thirty, before dinner." With that, I walked away. 

El raced to catch up with me, slinging an arm around my shoulders. "Is it just me, or you getting bolder?"

"Maybe I'm tired of sticking up for the Gryffindors and justifying their actions. Maybe I'm just tired of playing dumb..."

"So, you're going full Sytherin now?"

"I don't know what's going on with me, El. I don't know..." We walked back arm in arm to the Enterance Hall, to see a big sign, posted. "What's going on? What does it say!" 

"Maggie! Eliphas! Did you hear the news?" Daphne asked, rushing over to me with the Carrows in tow as well as Blaise and Theo. 

"No, what's going on?' El asked. 

"The delegates from Durmstrang and Beauxbaton are coming next Friday! Classes get to get out half an hour early." 

Tensions and excitement ran high throughout the castle as everybody prepared. The castle was getting washed from head to toe, even our dungeon. Our dorms were throughly cleaned, and our uniforms and robes were extra crisp and bright. The morning of the day of the arrival, everything was abuzz. The Great Hall had been decorated overnight to show our Hogwarts pride. Fred and George waved me over, pulling me down next to them on the Gryffindor bench. "We need your expertise," George told me. 

"Let me guess...The Triwizard Tornament?"

"Yes! You have to help us enter! Some potion or something!" Fred begged. 

I smiled fondly at them, shrugging. "No can do. Sorry, boys." 

"But-but-" Fred and George stuttered. 

"It's not like I don't want to...you know I will gladly cause chaos in this school...but, I have a bad feeling about this Tornament. And because I care for you-both of you- I can't help you if there's a chance that you will get hurt. Even if Harry begged me to help, I wouldn't."

They both sighed. "We understand," the both said, popping a kiss on my cheeks. 

I wandered back to my table, rolling my eyes. Morgana came hooting, dropping a letter in my lap. Seeing a paw print on the front, I opened it. 

_My Dearst Goddaughter_

_Are you and your brother conspiring against me? Nice try, though. I'm back and well hidden. Keep an eye on each other and watch out for yourself._

_Love,_

_Sirius_

_P.S. Stop making Mooney sending letters to see if I'm alright._

The rest of the day went out a hitch. When I returend to my dorm room, I saw all the girls prettying their selves up. I undid my braid, brushing out my hair. I reapplied my mascara and my red lip gloss, grabbing Daphne's arm in mine and Flora's in the other. Hestia attached herself to her sister and we formed a chain as we went out to find the three boys of our group. El came over to us as we stood in a row of our house and year, representing. 

The teachers stood in the back of us, as we all waited. Everybody looked their best. It was exciting. 

And then Dumbledore called out from the back row where he stood with the other teachers - "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" said many students eagerly, all looking in different directions.   
  
"There!" yelled a sixth year, pointing over the forest. I craned my head to look as well, then a giant thing came hurting across the deep blue sky towards the caste. 

"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first years, losing her head completely. 

"Don't be stupid...it's a flying house!" said Dennis Creevey. 

Then a giant ship came sailing from the sky. Then from the lake came a even bigger ship. "We will migrate to the great hall. I believe our guests have something to show us!" Dumbledore told us, ushering us away. 

We did as we were told, sitting in our normal spots. Dumbledore stood in the middle of the table, smiling at us. "What exciting times! I expect each and everyone of you to show our greatest respect to those from the visiting schools. But, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime."

The doors opened, and tall pretty girls came strutting in, with their hands behind their backs, wearing crisp powderblue dresses. They stopped, and did a cursty as they hummed, releasing butterflies. They continued down the aisle, releasing more. Then they began to jog, stopping to release even more butterflies, scattering as a young girl began to do cartwheels down the aisle and a very tall woman and a blonde haired older girl walked down to Dumbledore. 

"Wow..." Theo grinned. Daphne slapped his head, making me laugh. We began to clap as the the girls migrated to one side. 

The giant woman's face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walked forward toward Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it. "My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts. "

"Dumbly-dort," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore. 

"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her. The girls curtsied to him, then straightening up. 

Dumbledore turned back to us, still smiling. "And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff."

A series of older, very attractive boys, walked down the ailse, chanting as they carried bo staffs. Every few steps the would bang them on the steps, producing sparks, then moving them from hand to another. When they got to the center of the room, they broke off into a deep run, and a few boys started to break dance. 

"Holy shit..." I grinned. "I want one..."

"So do I," El agreed, memorized. 

"I want twenty," Daphne giggled. 

Two boys dropped to their knees and blew out fire, then everybody began to whisper. "Holy shit...it's Victor Krum!" El said, slapping me.

I turned around towards the doors to see indeed the Bulgarian mean looking Seeker strut down the ailse of our tables, wearing a red suit with a fur rob over it, and a fur hat on his head. Next to him was a man that was just as tall as he was, dressed in robes that fell to his feet and a fur hat as well. 

We clapped as the show ended and Dumbledore greeted his last guest. "Dumbledore!" The headmaster from the attractive boys called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied. "Now that we are all here! Let us feast to new and old friends!" 

 


	54. The Goblet of Fire

The girls from Beaubaxtons moved to sit with the Ravenclaws, and the boys still stood against one side of the wall. "What do we have to do to get some eye candy over here," El wandered, taking a slice of meat. 

"Over here! Come and sit over here!" Ron hissed. "Over here! Hermione, budge up, make a space -"

"And there we go..." I smirked, seeing Ron make a fool of himself. Sure enough, Krum and the Durmstrang boys wandered over to us. An incredbily cute one with piercing blue eyes and curly brown hair sat next to me. 

"May I sit here?" he asked in a gentle and rough voice. 

"Please," I grinned, scooting closer to El as another one sat next to him. 

"Viktor! Sit, friend..." the boy that sat next to me urged.

Viktor Krum looked bored, but sat next to Malfoy who was across from me. "You're Viktor Krum. I'm Draco Malfoy. I saw you at the World Cup and was impressed. I play the seeker for our house. Maybe I can show you-" 

"I don't 'ave time for petty Quidditch at the moment," Viktor Krum told him. 

El and I laughed as we looked Draco's fallen face. The Durmstrang boys began to fill up their plates and we all ate, making minimal small talk. As the so declared "queen of the Slytherins", I decided to make the first move. "I'm Magnolia Potter," I said to the boy next to me, turning to face him as I ate some mashed potatoes. 

"Magnolia...Vhat a pretty name," he flirted, grabbing my hand and kissing it. "My name is Mikhail Aleskeevich, but you can call me Mishka. Potter...no relation to 'arry Potter?" 

"My brother, unfortunately."

"Rumors 'ave spread about 'im to our halls at our school." A few of the Durmstrang boys began to pull of their fur robes, and looked at the ceiling. "Your school is quite beautiful. We don't often 'ave the sight of the stars."

"It's okay here. Though, Astrology isn't my forte."

"Vhat is your forte, Magnolia?" Mishka asked. 

"She's an excellent potion brewer, transfiguration, and a novice alchemist," El said, face bright pink from taking to the boy next to him who looked him up and down with interest. "She's also the smartest one in the whole school. If she wanted, she could test out and just graduate."

"But I don't want to..." I told them. We continued to chat, each telling a story about ourselves, and laughing. At the teacher's table, I saw Professor Nightshade roll her eyes as the Durmstrang professor tried to flirt with her. Snape looked like he wanted to kill somebody or himself, and Madam Maxine was putting the moves on poor, blushing Hagrid. 

"Are you excited for the tournament?" Ivan, the boy next to El who was flirting with him, asked. 

"I think it's a pointless way to die," I shrugged. 

Krum finally cracked a smile at me. "You vish no glory or fortune?"

"I already have all of that. Besides, almost dying every year, I think I deserve a break." 

"I too vood want a break from the glory...but my headmaster is expecting me to enter...I cannot let him down..." Krum explained. 

"I saw you at the World Cup. You were quite good. Tactiful."

Viktor's smile widened. "Do you play, Mag'olia Potter?"

"She's a Chaser," Daphne explained. "The toughest and meanest of us all..."

We continued to chat, and get to know each other. I noticed that Viktor's English was very broken, but Mishka was pratically fluent. Then Dumbedore stood up. 

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket-"

"Casket?" I asked. "That doesn't sound to good." 

El shrugged, as Daphne, Hestia, and Flora looked confused.  

"- just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" - there was a smattering of polite applause - "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. "

I clapped slowly, not really caring for both. Crouch for the treatment of little Winky and Bagman was just weird. 

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts.The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch. "

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students; Dennis Creevey actually stood on his chair to see it properly, but, being so tiny, his head hardly rose above anyone else's. 

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," Dumbledore explained as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways..their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger. 

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire. "

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. 

Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall. 

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. 

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line. Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all. "  
  
We got up, the plates vanishing as they returned to the kitchen. Karkaroff came bundering over, checking up on the boys as we got up. "Back to the ship, then," he was saying. "Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?"

Krum shook his head, but another boy spoke up.  "Professor, I vood like some vine," said one of the other Durmstrang boys hopefully.   
  
"I wasn't offering it to you, Poliakoff," snapped Karkaroff, his warmly paternal air vanishing in an instant. "I notice you have dribbled food all down the front of your robes again, disgusting boy -"  
  
"Good night," Krum and his two friends, Mishka and Ivan told us. Miskha kissed my hand again, sending me to a giggling mess. 

Harry and I were unexpected clumped together as we moved for the door. We let Karkaroff pass, but he froze. I knew what he saw. Harry's scar. A few of the Durmstrang boys came to a halt, looking at Harry. Then their eyes moved to me, where my scar on the chest was luckily invisible due to my robes. But they knew...they aways knew. 

."Yeah, that's Harry Potter and his sister," said a growling voice from behind them.   
  
Professor Karkaroff spun around. Mad-Eye Moody was standing there, leaning heavily on his staff, his magical eye glaring unblinkingly at the Durmstrang headmaster. The color drained from Karkaroff's face as Harry watched. A terrible look of mingled fury and fear came over him. "You!" he said, staring at Moody as though unsure he was really seeing him.

"Miss Potter...come along," Snape called out, rescuing me from the situation. 

"Thank you, Professor," I said, heading back to the dungeons. 

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, Miss Potter. We are living in a dangerous time," Snape warned me. 

The next day was Saturday, but we were all to excited and eager to sleep. El and I sat on the stairs, watching as the Dumstrang boys came up to drop their names in the goblet. They went off on their merry way, but Krum, Ivan, and Mikhail came over to us. "So, all of you are going to bet your lives?" I asked, doodling a transmutation circle without really knowing it. 

"Oh Merlin...there goes the Bobsy twins," El groaned. 

In deed George and Fred came up excited. "What did you two come up with?" I asked. 

"An aging potion! Brewed it up ourselves."

"It's not going to work."

"That's what Hermione said," George smirked. They waked over to the golden line, then was blasted back, spouting grey long beards. I laughed so hard, I nearly fell off the stairs that I was sitting on with my feet crossed. 

Dumbledore came in, chucking, as he sent the twins to the infirmary. I decided to back to the Common Room and work on my Alchemy. When I was hungry, I saw that I missed lunch because I was drawing a transmutation circle. With my stomach growling and my muggle clothes on, I headed back to the kitchens, using my map that I got last year. Pushing open the door, I looked around. "Hello? Anybody here?"

"Magnolia Potter?!" came a tiny, but determined voice. Turning, I saw Dobby, big and nose, looking at me with excited. 

"Dobby!" I grinned. 

"Oh, Miss Magnolia remembers Dobby! Dobby is so honored..." he threw himself at my legs, hugging me. 

"Alright, Dobby, I'm happy to see you too." 

"Winky told Dobby that Miss Magnolia tried to protect her from her old master...Miss Magnolia was nice to Winky..."

"Winky?" I asked, seeing a new crowd of house elves coming towards us. Then I spotted her. "Hey, Winky!" 

"Miss Magnolia remembers Winky! Miss Magnolia helped me when I was scared of the heights! She tried to help me agaisnt Master Crouch! Miss Magnolia is very kinds to us elveses." 

"Are you well?" I asked her. 

"Winky is happy to be working in the castle..."

"Dobby get's a galleon a day from Professor Dumbledore."

"Good for you, Dobby...listen, I was studying and missed lunch. Can you..."

"I can make make Miss Magnolia soup!" Winky declared going over to the stove. "Miss Magnolia is working very hard..."

"She is..." I sighed.

After meeting a few more house elves who found me fasinating and feeding me with cookies, cakes, and more soups, I thanked them, heading back to my dorm room. Then it was time for dinner. 

I dressed in my robes, braiding my hair down one side as I put on my witches hat. I grabbed my spot with El, who looked concerned. "Where were you...I haven't see you all day!" 

"Studying alchemy. I missed lunch, then spent the rest of the afternoon wtih the house-elves."

"Please don't tell me you're joining S.P.E.W."

"No...they just started to talk to me."

The food was basically the same as yesterdays, but the Hall was decorated for the holiday. The Durmstrang boys migrated to our table once again, taking the same seats as yesterday. We all watched the goblet, waiting for pieces of paper to fly out. 

"Who you think is going to get picked?" Daphne asked. 

"I don't know...how many Slytherins?" 

"Um...most of the older Quidditch boys."

"Bet they would all like that," I quirked. 

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions. "

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. We stared at it. A

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.   
Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white. "The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

There was applause, and the rest of the boys from his school whooped as he left our table, and disappered through the door next to the staff table and ended up to the chamber. 

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames. "The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

The pretty blonde hair girl that walked in with Madam Maxine stood up, smiling and walked the same way Victor did, but she sat with the Ravenclaws.

I smirked as some girls started to sob from her school because they weren't picked. And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment. "The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"  
  
I rolled my eyes as Pretty Boy Diggory got up from the Hufflepuff table, walking over to the staff table and then exited. 

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"  
  
But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him. I held my breath, grabbing onto El's arm. Somewhere, deep in my bones, I knew that this wasn't right.   
The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.   
  
Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out -

"Potter..."


	55. Chosen

I sat there, numb, unsure of what to do. My hands were clammy and everybody's voices were silent. Professor Nightshade cleared her throat. "Which one?" she asked, answering all of our questions. 

Dumbledore's head snapped to her, then to Crouch and Bagman who got up from their seats. "It all it says...Potter." McGongall and Snape both got up and the five of them chatted. 

I turned my head to El's who eyes were wide, Daphne looked scared for me, the Carrow twins looked shocked and as did Theo and Blaise. "I didn't do it..." I whispered. "You all know how I feel about this...I didn't put my name in the fucking goblet!" 

"Potters!" Dumbedore called. "Harry! Magnolia! Up here, if you please!"

I was still shocked. El took my hand, squeezing. "Bambi, you have to go...Bambi, push down what you are feeling and go..." 

I nodded, watching as Harry rose to his feet as well, both of us watching each other. I made my way between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, while Harry moved between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.   
  
I got to the staff table first, seeing Professor Nightshade looking at me with a blank look. Harry caught up, looking up at Dumbledore, who was not smiling. "Well...through the door, both of you," said Dumbledore. 

I moved like a robot past the professor's who looked at us. Inside of the room was pictures of various wizards, and the three chosen champions around a roaring fireplace.  "What is it?" Fleur asked. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

Ignoring her, I grabbed Harry by the lapels of his robes, pushing him back against a wall. "Harry, answer me truthfully...did you put our name in the fire?" 

"What?! No!" Harry whispered. Then Lubo Bagman entered. 

"Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing Harry's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen...lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three. "May I introduce - incredible though it may seem - the fourth and fifth Triwizard champion?"

Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Harry, and eyes going towards me. Cedric looked nonplussed. He looked from Bagman to Harry and back again as though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said. Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman. "

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly. Cedric was still looking politely bewildered. Fleur frowned. "But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said contemptuously to Bagman. "'They cannot compete. They're both too young. "

"Well...it is amazing," said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry and me. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as their name come out of the goblet. Just Potter, which means whoever has that surname is entered...I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage...It's down in the rules, you're obliged...Harry and Magnolia will just have to do the best they -"

"No!" I shouted out as the door opened. Dumbledore, Crouch, Karkaroff, Maxime, McGongall, Snape, and Nightshade came rushing in, closing the door behind them. 

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy and girl is to compete also!"

I found that rude and snobbish. Rushing over to my professor, I looked up at him. "Professor, I didn't do...I don't want this-"   
  
Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable, height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle-filled chandelier, and her gigantic black-satin bosom swelled. "What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously. 

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "Three Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions - or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"

"C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave three champions. It is most injust. "

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools. "

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," said Snape softly. His black eyes were alight with malice for Harry. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here -"

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore firmly, and Snape went quiet, though his eyes still glinted malevolently through his curtain of greasy black hair.   
  
Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at Harry, who looked right back at him, trying to discern the expression of the eyes behind the half-moon spectacles. "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" he asked calmly.   
  
"No," said Harry. He was very aware of everybody watching him closely. Snape made a soft noise of impatient disbelief in the shadows.   
  
"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" said Professor Dumbledore, ignoring Snape. 

"No," said Harry vehemently. 

Then Dumbledore moved towards me. "Miss Potter, did you?!" 

"No! Ask anybody in my house, I don't condone the tornament or want to participate."   
  
"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" cried Madame Maxime.  
  
"They could not have crossed the Age Line," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "I am sure we are all agreed on that -"

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line," said Madame Maxime, shrugging. 

"It is possible, of course," said Dumbledore politely. 

"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" said Professor McGonagall angrily. "Really, what nonsense! Harry nor Magnolia could not have crossed the line himself, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that he did not persuade an older student to do it for him, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!"

She shot an angry look towards Snape. "I've known Miss Potter for a short while know," Professor Nightshade said, "She is smart, confident, and speaks her own mind. I doubt she persuaded somebody else for her." 

"Professor Nightshade is correct," Snape said, in my defense as well. "Miss Potter is my brightest pupil...she's not a dunderhead. I've heard her express her dislike in being the tournament. And she would never put herself or her brother at risk." 

"Mr. Crouch...Mr. Bagman," said Karkaroff, his voice unctuous once more, "you are our - er - objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

"Can I say something?" I asked.

Everybody's heads turned towards me. "Please, Miss Potter," Crouch said. 

I turned to everybody. "Some of you know me, and some of you don't. Yes, I'm a Slytherin and proud of it. Yes, I'm cunning, and ambitious, and a certified genius. But I am still a fourteen year old girl with hopes and dreams. I never cared for trying to hack my way into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I don't like cheating...I never have. I don't care about the money...I have plenty. I don't want the fame, I'm already famous enough. I just want to get through this year without dying and maybe go out with my friends or on a date like normal teenagers. I don't want to be in the tournament." Dumbledore, then fully looked at me. 

Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice. 

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament. "

My head dropped in defeat. "Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," said Bagman, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now closed. 

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," said Karkaroff. He had dropped his unctuous tone and his smile now. His face wore a very ugly look indeed. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore. "

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," said Bagman. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out - it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament -"

"- in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" exploded Karkaroff. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," growled a voice from near the door. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?" Moody had just entered the room. He limped toward the fire, and with every right step he took, there was a loud clunk. 

"Convenient?" said Karkaroff. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody. "

Moody looked furious. "Don't you?" said Moody quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put the Potter's name in that goblet knowing they'd have to compete if it came out. "

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" said Madame Maxime. 

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime," said Karkaroff, bowing to her. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards -"

"If anyone's got reason to complain, it's both Potters," growled Moody, "but...funny thing...I don't hear him saying a word...his sister, however- "  
  
"Why should 'e complain?" burst out Fleur Delacour, stamping her foot. "'E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money - zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Why would we want do die when we have plenty of money in our vault?" I barked, turning to Fleur. 

"Maybe someone's hoping that the Potters are going to die for it," said Moody, with the merest trace of a growl. 

I looked at the weird professor...he had the same thoughts I did. 

An extremely tense silence followed these words. Ludo Bagman, who was looking very anxious indeed, bounced nervously up and down on his feet and said, "Moody, old man...what a thing to say!"

"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime," said Karkaroff loudly. "Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination too. An odd quality in a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons." 

"Imagining things, am I?" growled Moody. "Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the their name in that goblet..."

"Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" said Madame Maxime, throwing up her huge hands.   
  
"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" said Moody. "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the tournament...I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category..."

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody," said Karkaroff coldly, "and a very ingenious theory it is - though of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously..."

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage," Moody retorted in a menacing voice. "It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff - as you ought to remember..."

My mind was whirling. "Alastor!" said Dumbledore warningly. Karkaroff's face was burning. Then I had a suspicion that Karkaroff was a former dark wizard. "How this situation arose, we do not know," said Dumbledore, speaking to everyone gathered in the room. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. All three: Magnolia, Cedric, and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do..."

And...there went my final hope. "Ah, but Dumbly-dorr -"

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it." Dumbledore waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. Snape also had a sneer, placing his hand on my shoulder. Nightshade stood next to us. Moody stood near Harry, indifferent, and Bagman looked excited. 

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie. "Yes," he said, "instructions. Yes...the first task...The first task is designed to test your daring, so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard...very important...The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests. " Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore. "I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," said Dumbledore, who was looking at Mr. Crouch with mild concern. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry," said Mr. Crouch. "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment...I've left young Weatherby in charge...Very enthusiastic...a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told..."

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" said Dumbledore. 

"Come on, Barry, I'm staying!" said Bagman brightly. "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo," said Crouch with a touch of his old impatience. 

"Professor Karkaroff - Madame Maxime - a nightcap?" said Dumbledore. 

But Madame Maxime had already put her arm around Fleur's shoulders and was leading her swiftly out of the room. I could hear them talking in quick French. Karakoff motioned Viktor to follow him, both of them talking hastily.   
  
"Harry, Cedric, Magnolia, I suggest you go up to bed," said Dumbledore, smiling at all three of us. "I am sure Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise. "

I rolled my eyes, hurrying out of there. I wandered back down into the dungeons. "Scales," I told the wall. The wall opened, and I pushed it in, walking in to see most of my house and friends waiting up for me. Even Parkinson and her large friend were there. 

El got up and hugged me. Stepping back, he pushed my hair away from my face. "So?"

"I'm a champion...and so is Harry." No one moved. "I'm...exhausted. I'm going to bed." 

I moved to my dorm room, collasping down onto the bed. "Maggie?" Daphne called out, walking towards me. 

I turned my head to see her standing next to me. "El sent me...since he can't come in here...he told me to get you to tell me the truth and don't lie about it. Are you really okay?"

I sat up, looking at her as she sat down next to me on my bed. My hands were shaking. "Daphne...I didn't put my name in there...and Harry would never-somebody is plotting against me...Daphne...I'm terrified."

Daphne looked scared herself. I was usually the strong one and never shown to be broken. But I had a real bad feeling of this..."We'll figure it out tomorrow...Just...go to sleep." 

I did, still in my robes, with Daphne and the Carrow Twins watching over to me. 


	56. The Wand of the Dark Arts

The next morning, I felt lousy. I stayed in bed until El came and got me. "Get up..."

"El..."

"No! Magnolia, you may be scared, but you don't get to lay down and curl up in ball and accept defeat. You're not a loser or a Hufflepuff. You're a fucking Slytherin. You're smart, resourceful, cunning, ambitious. You get want you want, without taking no prisioners. Go get up, shower, slap some make up on that face, and go get a pep talk from Snape." 

El was right...I was Magnolia Freaking Potter. I didn't get to lay down and hide...that wasn't in my nature. I was The Destroyer, cased in hard, glossy, armor. I got up, bathed, dressed, blew dried my hair into soft waves with my wand, dressed in my grey skirt, white top, and grey sweater unbuttoned. I pulled on my stockings, put on my shoes, laced them, and stuck my wand in my sock. Instead of going to Snape, I had other plans. I knocked on Professor Nightshade's door, and she welcomed me in. 

"We're only allowed a wand during these tests. So, is is possible to use alchemy?" 

She looked intrigued. "Well, this is a different side from yesterday when you were terrified."

"I'm angry...no, not angry. I'm pissed. I'm not going to be a pawn for anybody's twisted games. I'm not going to let them roll over me. And I'm certainly not going down with out one hell of a fight. I'm not breaking rules. I'll research how to use alchemy to keep myself alive. You just need to show me how..." 

Nightshade smiled. "And there's the fiery girl. Okay...let's see your transmutation circle." 

"It came to me when I was just doodling," I told her, pulling out the piece of parchment. My circle consists of two circles, one inside of another, with a hexagon, a triangle, alchemy symbols, and more circles. 

"This will work," she told me, handing it back. "Shall we begin?"

And began we did...Monday, we decided to meet after my classes. The first class I had was Hagrid's where I finally caught up with Harry. "Sent a letter to Padfoot," he explained. 

"Okay," I shrugged.

The week flew by, and between Potions, Transfigurations, and Alchemy, I recieved hate from the other houses, especially Gryffindor's. They hated that a Slytherin was one among the champions. Everybody knew that I was fearless and the smartest one of all. Draco made buttons, lobbying Cedric, against me and Harry. 

"We're in the same house! Where's your loyalty?" I asked. 

"Please...my guess is that you and the French girl will come in dead last."

I was hurt. Getting up, I chucked the button at his forehead. "I thought we were becoming friends...aparently, I was wrong. Good luck with that skewt without me." 

"Magnolia, wait!" he called out. 

"What?!" I yelled, my temper out and proud now. I could feel my body start to heat up. "Care to mock me again? Or my brother? Grow up, Draco!" 

"I'm sorry...okay? I didn't mean to hurt you...I like being your friend."

I began to simmer down, but not all the way. "It's not my fault that I got chosen!" 

"I know." 

"So, why aren't you showing me support as a friend?"

Draco blushed..."Because-"

"Maggie?" Harry asked, coming down for our shared class of double potions. 

"Like them, Potter?" said Malfoy loudly as Harry approached, showing him the badges. "And this isn't all they do - look!"

"Draco...enough," I begged, pushing against his chest.  

"Oh very funny," Hermione said sarcastically to Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls, who were laughing harder than anyone, "really witty. "

"Want one, Granger?" said Malfoy, holding out a badge to Hermione. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up. "

I snatched the button from his hand, tossing it back in the box. "I said enough..." I told him. 

Draco looked at me, his pale eyes going to my green ones. But this was a different look. I began to feel butterflies in my stomach as his hand gently curved around mine. Nodding, we started to into Snape's class when I saw Harry pull his wand, a look of malice on his face. 

"Harry!" Hermione said warningly. 

"Go on, then, Potter," Malfoy said quietly, drawing out his own wand. "Moody's not here to look after you now - do it, if you've got the guts -"

"Draco..." I warned. For a split second, they looked into each other's eyes, then, at exactly the same time, both acted. 

 _"Funnunculus_!" Harry yelled. 

 _"Densaugeo_!" screamed Malfoy. 

Jets of lights shot from both wands, hitting each other in midair, then ricocjeted off at angles. Harry's hit Goyle's and Malfoy's hit Hermione. Goyle bellowed and put his hands to his nose, where great ugly boils were springing up - Hermione, whimpering in panic, was clutching her mouth. 

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, hurrying over. Hermione teeth were growing at an alarming rate, past her bottom lip and towards her chin. 

"And what is all this noise about?" said a soft, deadly voice. 

Snape had arrived. The Slytherins clamored to give their explanations; Snape pointed a long yellow finger at Malfoy and said, "Explain. "

"Potter attacked me, sir -"

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Harry shouted. 

"- and he hit Goyle - look -"

Snape examined Goyle, whose face now resembled something that would have been at home in a book on poisonous fungi.   
  
"Hospital wing, Goyle," Snape said calmly.   
  
"Malfoy got Hermione!" Ron said. "Look!"

He forced Hermione to show Snape her teeth - she was doing her best to hide them with her hands, though this was difficult as they had now grown down past her collar. Pansy Parkinson and the other Slytherin girls were doubled up with silent giggles, pointing at Hermione from behind Snape's back. 

Snape looked coldly at Hermione, then said, "I see no difference. "

Hermione let out a whimper; her eyes filled with tears, she turned on her heel and ran, ran all the way up the corridor and out of sight. Ron and Harry began to shout. "Quiet! Miss Potter, you are a witness, expained what happened."

Draco and Harry both looked at me. "They got into an argument. I was leading Draco away when Harry pulled his wand out first. Draco pulled his out in self-defense, and they fired at the same time." 

I looked at Harry, seeing rage simmering inside of him...and hatred. "Let's see," Snape said, in his silkiest voice. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each for Potter and Weasley. Now get inside, or it'll be a week's worth of detentions. "

"Antidotes!" said Snape, looking around at us his cold black eyes glittering unpleasantly. "You should all have prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then, we will be selecting someone on whom to test one..."   
  
Then Colin Creevey was there.  "Yes?" said Snape curtly.   
  
"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter and Magnolia Potter upstairs. " Snape stared down his hooked nose at Colin, whose smile faded from his eager face. 

"Potter and Miss Potter has another hour of Potions to complete," said Snape coldly. "They will come upstairs when this class is finished. "

Colin went pink. "Sir - sir, Mr. Bagman wants him," he said nervously. "All the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs..."

"Very well, very well," Snape snapped. "Potter, leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote. Miss Potter, I'm sure you're antidote will be percise as always."

"Yes, sir..." I told him. 

"Please, sir - he's got to take his things with him," squeaked Collin. "All the champions..."  
  
"Very well!" said Snape. "Potter - take your bag and get out of my sight! Miss Potter, see me when you return."

I nodded at him, and headed for the door. Harry was behind me, half listening to Collin talk eagerly to his idol. "I can't believe you didn't stick up for me! And Hermione!" 

"Harry, you pulled the first move," I explained. 

"But those things he said! I thought she was your friend!" 

"She is, but-"

"And Snape...those bloody Slytherins..."

I stopped him, digging my nails in his arm. "Just stop! Merlin, Harry! Do you hear yourself! I'm a Slytherin. Stop disrespecting my house and my professor!" Harry stopped, his identical eyes boring into mine. "Draco's never going to change! Just accept that! He was backing down when you drew first. You and the whole bloody school think you're justified because you're Harry Bloody Potter!" 

"I never said that!" 

"No, but you act like you do. Do you know what I have to listen to when I get to Ron's house? 'Harry, this' or 'Harry, that'. People walk around egg shells around you! You get special treatment! Do you know how many detentions I have been in because I wear green?! Hell, even Dumbledore had to step in, and you get off so easily. Grow a thick skin, Harry."

Collin was watching with his eyes wide. Then I stopped when Harry's voice was cold at my back. "Maybe you should shed yours..."

I twirled around, my green eyes fire. "Better to be a snake than a cowardly lion." I turned back around and walked into the classroom. It was small, with the desks pushed back against the back of the room. Six chairs were lined up into two rows, with Bagman sitting down in one of them, talking to a woman. I gave Harry a cold stare, going to stand near Viktor. "Viktor..."

"Mag'olia. 'ow are you?" he asked, poliety leaning against a corner. 

"Well, not so good at the moment. My brother is a real fucking prat."

Viktor's mouth quirked up in a smile. "You 'ave a fire in you...you like a little bird...full of fire..."

"A phoenix," I corrected. 

"Yes..." Viktor smiled down at me. "You are like veela. You got Mishka under your spell..."

I blushed. "I'm fourteen."

"Mishka is sixteen. He's smart, like you...You may be fourteen, but you 'ave the spirit of a vitch much older..."

Ah, they're they are! Champion number four and five! In you come, Harry, in you come...Magnolia, you already comfortable, good! Nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment -"

"Wand weighing?" Harry repeated nervously. 

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet..."

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Harry and me.    
  
Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jeweled spectacles. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson.   
  
"I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry, then Magnolia before we start?" she said to Bagman, but still gazing fixedly at Harry. "The youngest champions and siblings, you know...to add a bit of color?"  
  
"Certainly!" cried Bagman. "That is - if Harry or Magnolia has no objections?"  
  
"Er -" said Harry. 

"Well, actually-" I began to say, but was grabbed my Rita.

"We'll start with the girl...ladies first."

I was led inside of a broom closet, being pushed onto a stool. "Magnolia Potter...rumor is circulating that you put your name in the Goblet."

"I didn't..."

"Were you trying to upstage your brother? Trying to get from under his shadow?"

"I'm not in Harry's shadow!" I aruged. I could see her magical quill scrawling down on a floating notebook. 

"As a Slytherin, are you afraid you will fall under the influence of the Dark Arts?"

"No...I've been told that I can't be persuaded. 

_Young Miss Potter is very insecure about being underneath her brother. Living in his footsteps, this is her one time to prove herself. One concern is that she will fall to the Dark side of magic and seperate her brother._

"I never said that!" I shrieked, seeing what was being written about me. 

"How do you think your parents will feel knowing that you were in Slytherin."

"I don't know...they're dead."

_When asked what her parents would feel like with her being in Slytherin, Miss Potter broke down in tears._

"Okay, I hardly ever cry." 

_She pulls herself together, willing to be strong through this trying time._

I grabbed the quill, crushing it as Rita gave a shriek. I dropped it, grabbed the paper, crumbling it up, and then stepping on the quill as I walked off. She followed me, picking up her quill and fixing it. She pulled Harry in next, and I went to continue my talk with Viktor. "That woman is mad...Well, this is going to be interesting."

"Vhy?" he asked. 

"Because my wand is the same as Volde-I mean You-Know-Who's." 

Viktor looked at my curiously. "You've almost said the name...you 'ave no fear?" 

"I survived him three times. When I was a baby, first year, and second year. Nothing frightens me, really. I have thick skin..." 

"Is that vhat happened?" Viktor asked softly, indicating to my scars on the undersides of my arms. He grabbed one gently, running a thumb down the verticle one. 

"That's from a Basilisk's fang. One of my friend's sister was in danger, so Harry and I went after her. The Basilisk bit me, and dragged it's fang down my arm. My blood seemed to burned it, so I thought it was a good idea to do the other...you know, double the effort. But, who I to know that slitting your wrists that way would be a one way ticket to the pearly gates." 

Harry returned, followed by Mr. Ollivander and Dumbledore, who cleared his throat. "May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges' table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament. "

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room. Fleur swept over to Mr. Olhivander and handed him her wand. 

"Hmm..." he said. 

He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it chose to his eyes and examined it carefully. 

"Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches...inflexible...rosewood...and containing...dear me..."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's. "

Well, that explained her looks. "Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands. . . however, to each his own, and if this suits you. . . "

Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, "Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip. 

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Mr. Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Mr. Diggory, you next. "

Fleur glided back to her seat, smiling at Cedric as he passed her. 

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" said Mr. Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm, as Cedric handed over his wand. "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn...must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches...ash...pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition...You treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night," said Cedric, grinning. 

Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, "Mr. Krum, if you please. "

Viktor got up and walked towards Mr. Ollivander. He thrust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes. 

"Hmm," said Mr. Olhivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I. . . however. . . "

He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes. "Yes...hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Viktor, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees...quite rigid...ten and a quarter inches...Avis!"The hornbeam wand let off a blast hike a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight. "Good," said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand. "Which leaves the Potter...Mr. Potter. "

Harry got to his feet and walked past Krum to Mr. Ollivander. He handed over his wand. 

"Aaaah, yes," said Mr. Ollivander, his pale eyes suddenly gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember. "

Mr. Ollivander spent much longer examining Harry's wand than anyone else's. Eventually, however, he made a fountain of wine shoot out of it, and handed it back to Harry, announcing that it was still in perfect condition. 

"Finally, Miss Potter..."

I drew out my wand, handing it to the wand maker. "I remember this one as well. Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Dragon-heart string." He gave my wand a wave an a streak of fire flew from the tip. He handed it back to me, and I put it inside of my robes. 

"Thank you all," said Dumbledore, standing up at the judges' table. "You may go back to your lessons now - or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end -"

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried Bagman excitedly. "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

"Er - yes, let's do those first," said Rita Skeeter, whose eyes were upon Harry again. "And then perhaps some individual shots."

I was positioned in the middle, but was moved because Madam Maxime cast a shadow at everybody. I stood in front with one side of Madam Maxime, since I was the shortest. Then we had individual shots. I was placed in a chair and smiled uncomfortably as the flash bulb went off. I was forced to different positions, still smiling. FInally, we were free. "I vill valk you back to the your common rooms," Viktor offered. 

"It's okay, Viktor. I'm going to visit my friend, Hermione. I'll see you for breakfast tommorow." I wandered up the the infirmary to see Hermione's teeth back in her mouth. "Hey, H..." 

"Hi, Magnolia..." Hermione offered, smiling gently. 

"Look...I'm sorry for what happened between Harry and Draco...and Snape. What he said to you wasn't exactly nice."

"Thank you..." Hermione blushed. "Are you alright?"

"Harry and I got into a fight earlier this evening after Potions. It was ugly...I don't know what's happening to us."

"We're growing up. You two are bound to have arguments."

"I don't know, H. This felt different. The things we said...it's deeper than just petty feelings. It's actual hatred."

"I think I know..." Hermione said, blushing. "I saw his face change when you took Malfoy's hand...it was like you two were in your own little world."

This time I blushed. "Draco and I are just friends, Mione...that's all..."

"If you say so...but I've never seen him look at anybody else like that besides you."

"Speaking of looking at people. I saw a certain Bulgarian Quidditch player looking at you the other day in the Great Hall. And today when I mentioned your name."

This time Hermione blushed bright red. "I don't know what he see's in me. I'm all bushy hair and bucked teeth."

"You're pretty Hermione. And you're smart, and brave, and kind."   
  
"You're a really great person, Maggie," Hermione said, moving to hold my hand. 

"Get some rest, H."

I walked back to the dungeon to see a small blue bird sitting on my pillow. Around it's leg had a note. I untied it quickly, letting it go free. 

_Maggie -_   
_I can't say everything I would like to in a letter - we all need to talk face-to-face. Can you ensure that you are by the fire in Gryffindor Tower at one o'clock in the morning on the 22nd of November? Use your map. I sent Harry similar instructions._ _I know better than anyone that you can look after yourself and while you're around Dumbledore and Moody I don't think anyone will be able to hurt you. However, someone seems to be having a good try. Entering you both in that tournament would have been very risky, especially right under Dumbledore's nose._   
_Be on the watch, Maggie. Stick to your brother. Let me know about the 22nd of November as quickly as you can._   
_Sirius_

I felt a slow simmering rage build up in me. Stick to Harry? Why did Harry always get the special attention? But Sirius cared for us both, but sometimes I felt like I was the not- favored one. I wrote him a quickly reply that I would try to be there the best I could and tucked it in my pillow. Tommorow, I would send it along. 


	57. The Rage of a Dragon

The weeks were drawling closer to the first task and I had no idea what to expect. I scrounged through the libraries for help, not knowing what to do. Harry and I had not spoken since our fight either. I had a list of transfigutation spells I could use for defense. Truth to be told, I was freaking out. 

"I'm freaking out, Professor," I told Snape, pacing back and forth as I put cauldrons away from one of my detentions. "The first task is weeks away, and I don't know what's going to happen!" 

"Calm down, Miss Potter," Snape droned, testing second year potions that were bottled up. 

"I can't help it. In about two weeks, I'm going to be tested for a task and I don't know what to expect."

Snape sighed, putting down a vial. "Come with me, Miss Potter."  


I put down the cauldron I was holding, and walked over to where he was indicating. He pushed open a door that held his private supply of ingredients and pushed open a door. Inside of the door was stairs. He moved up them, his black robes swishing as he walked. I followed him up, into a small apartment complete with a bathroom, small bedroom, a study, and kitchenette. "What is this place?" 

"This is to be the rooms for a Potions Apprentice if ever I were to take one." 

I walked around, going straight towards the study. The bookshelves were bare, but lined three out of four walls, making way for a door. Even above the door had shelves. There was a big desk, with shelves underneath it with a cauldron burner that was placed against the back farthest wall, with a smaller set of shelves for potion vials. "This is super cool." 

"I wished to give it you upon the date of your graduation, but-"

"But what?!" I squeaked.   


"You turned your profession towards Alchemy..."

"But Professor Nightshade is a Potions Mistress. She actually told me the other day that it would be smart to become a Potions Mistress because most alchemy comes from the knowledge of Potions as well as Muggle Chemistry."

"Very well, then. You may use this space to help you prepare for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. You have free range of my labatory and personal stock if needed, as well as access to any restricted books of Potions or Alchemy." 

"But Dumbledore..."

"Dumbledore has approved my notion. He knows that you are resourceful."

"I don't know what to say...thank you," I told him. 

"You're welcome, Miss Potter. Come. We must finish testing those dunderhead's potions." 

Later that day, I told El of what Snape gave me. "You lucky bitch! I know Snape had a fondness for you!"

"I am his star pupil..."

Morgnana gave a low hoot, dropping the Daily Prophet at my table. "Thank you," I told her as she landed. I handed her a cracker, giving her beak an affectional pet, then grabbing it to play with her. I opened to the front page and saw red. "Can you believe this?!" I shrieked, thrusting it at El's chest. 

"What?" he asked. 

_** Miss Morgana Potter, 14, is the second youngest Tri-Wizard Tournament Champion other than her brother, Harry Potter, also age 14. When asked about competeting against her brother, Miss Potter stated: I will do anything to get out from underneath my brother's shadow. Being in Slytherin has given me an advantage. When asked about her parents and what they would think, she replied: I would think that my parents would be ashamed that I am in Slytherin. Since I'm the lesser twin, I'm supposed to follow Harry. I'm glad that they're dead so I wouldn't have to disappoint them. Rumors have flown from the owl's post about the circumstances of Miss Potter after that fateful night where her parents were murdered by You-Know-Who. Some say that He eft her alive because of her pre-destined dark future. School mates have said that Morgana is ruthless and power-hungry, two traits that can be a danger. She is often seen with her friend, Eliphas Waggoner, whose father was a former follower of You-Know-Who. Along her company are Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zambini, and Flora and Hestia Carrow, all who families have ties to the Dark Lord. Recent spectulation states that Magnolia is seen following around a Mr Draco Malfoy, son of Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy and Mikhail Aleved....a Durmstrang boy. Can this be a love triangle for Miss Potter? Is she destined to follow a dark and dangerous path?  ** _

"How dare she put you guys in there!" I told my friends. "I'm not destined down a dark and dangerous path! And I'm not in Harry's shadow, okay? He's in mine...And I'm not dating anybody, let alone Mishka or Draco!" 

"Whoa, calm down," Daphne told me, reading the paper for herself. "The only bit that's truly true is your name, age, youngest champion, and that we're your friends who families have ties to the Dark Lord. But that doesn't mean that we all agree with what our parents think." 

"Exactly..." I sighed. 

A second owl came whooping over, dropping a letter on the table in front of me. I looked unsure, but gave the owl a tip, sending him on the way. I ripped open the envelope, pulling out the letter. 

_ Dear Magnolia,  _

_ Or is it Maggie? I hope you don't mind but I got your information from Mum. I'm in town recently and was wondering if you wanted to have a bite to eat at the Three Broomsticks tommorow. Sorry for the late invintation, but work has been busy. Send me a letter if you can or can't.  _

_ Cheers,  _

_ Charlie  _

"Huh..."

"Who's it from?" El asked.   


"Charlie Weasley. Inviting me for dinner."

"Like a date?"

"No...he's much older than us. But I'll still go. He does like dragons..." 

The next evening, I wandered out to Hogsmead, using the secret enterance. I entered the Three Broomsticks, and spotted the Weasley trademark red hair. "Magnolia...or is it Maggie?" he asked, kissing me on both cheeks when I came over. 

"You can call me Maggie," I shrugged, sitting down. I ordered a sandwich and soup, rubbing my hands together as I also ordered Butterbeer. "Does your brothers or sister know you're in town?"

"Not yet. Just got in. Heard from the twins that you were a Champion..."

"Yeah...not sure how that happened, but Harry and I are both in it." 

Charlie figited. "You know the rumor is that you are the smartest person inside of Hogwarts, minus Dumbledore and the Professors there."

"I guess."

"The Tournament is a good job oppurtunity. Been waiting for a moment like this for a long time." 

I caught the underlying message. He was here for the trial. "Charlie...tell me about your scars..." I told him. 

"My scars?" 

"Yes...I'll show you mine if you show me yours. We all have them."  _Are dragons the first task?_

Charlie rolled up his sleeve. "This one is from a Hungarian Horntail. It's a mean bastard. And this one?" He pointed to another scar on his hand. "Common Welsh Green. Over here you have the bite mark of a Swedish Short-Snout, this one from a Chinese Fireball. And lastly...this one from a Noregian Ridgeback."  


"Interesting. I rolled my my sleeves, showing him my scars from the Basiliks fangs. "Second year, Basiliks attack. Tried to save your sister and moron younger brother."

"Ron can be a real prat at times," Charlie smirked. 

"And this one?" I told him, pulling open my button up shirt. "A burn from the night my parent's died..."

Charlie's eyesbrows furrowed. "I thought it would be like Harry's."

"I did too until I saw your burn scars...it's when I realize that it's not a cut...it's a burn." 

"Well, I should be getting back to work. It was lovely to see you, Maggie."

"You two...keep in touch, okay?"

"Yeah...and good luck." 

Dragons, dragons, dragons...the first task was dragons. I raced back to the castle, going straight to the common room to retrieve El. "I'm about to get fucked by a dragon!" I exclaimed, pacing. 

"Whoa...calm down. Why are you going to get fucked by a dragon?"

"Because that's the first task. Dragons. Charlie kinda told me without telling me." 

"Are you serious?" El asked. "Girl...you need to get your shit together." 

Which is how we found ourselves pulling an all nighter looking through the various dragons and how to surive dragon fire. "Miss Potter? Mr. Waggoner? What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Snape asked, walking up to my lab. 

"Trying to figure out how not do die by dragon fire. Dragons are the first task. " When morning came, I began to gulp down large quantities of coffee as I went through Professor Nightshade's books." El was snoozing on the bed in the bedroom, Snape was brewing different potions, and Professor Nightshade came baring gifts. "You aren't supposed to be helping her," she snapped, her cold eyes on Snape's. 

"I'm not. I'm observing if Miss Potter gets adequate sleep. I'm brewing a demostration for tommorow's lesson."

"Well, I brought books about dragons. Hopefully you can figure something out without burning to death." 

I was tapping my wand on the table, thinking. "Wait...fire is a gas...gasses can be frozen...into ice..." I said, knocking over the books to grab an alchemy book. "Law of Equivalant Exchange!" 

"But gasses have different properties than liquids. It won't work."

"Not unless I use a charm..." I smirked. 

"You'll have to be careful for the spell not to rebound," Nightshade said. 

"And I will while I'm trying not to die. The only thing allowed is our wands..."

"Not exactly..." El called reading the rules and regulations. "It says that the Champion may use any means to prepare her or himself from the upcoming task, which includes taking potions brewed by him or herself."

My head snapped to Snape. "Sir...during our first year, when the Philospher's stone was in the castle, you used a riddle to protect it with potions. Do you think that if I altered it, it would protect me from Dragon fire?"

"I would see the connection, but it must be specific to work." 

"Damn..." I sighed. "But wait...the castle is swarming with ghosts. There must be one who's fought a dragon!" 

El and I scourged the castle for any ghosts that have fought with dragons. I was about to give up hope when I heard a noise above me as I sat on the Grand Staircase. Looking up, I saw that the portrait of Merlin was looking down at me. "Little Slytherin! Up here!" he said in a posh attitude. 

I got up and walked over to him. "Merlin?"

"I've overheard that you were looking for a way to defeat a dragon..."

"Well, more like withstanding dragon fire..."

"You seek out Alura...the Huntress of Dragons..."

"Thanks," I told the old man. Turns out, I found Alura, or her ghost, inside the forbidden forest. Taking a look on my map, I snuck out of the castle, and towards the dense forest that still have me chills. "Hello? Alura?" I called out.   


"Who calls to me?" a curious voice asked, swooping in, a shiny sword at her hip and dressed in leathers. 

"My name is Magnolia Potter. I'm here to ask you about how to withstand dragon heat. I'm in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and-"

"You seek me out?" she asked, suprised. "No one has ever sought after me."

"Merlin gave me your name..."

"Merlin was my master and I was apprentice before he took another way and devoted his cause to defeating the witch Morgana and helping King Arthur. You're a Slytherin..."

I looked down at the serphant on my chest. "Yes..."

"When I fought dragons, the potion I used had no name. But I used it so I wouldn't be burned...but I still felt the heat." 

"How can I make it?" I asked, grabbing a quill and parchement. 

From there, I spent the rest of the day, still drinking coffee and brewing the potion that was given to me. Slowly as the week continued, I began to move inch by inch into the Potions Apprentice's rooms, filling the books shelves up with books. Morgana was on a perch in a corner of the lab. "Magnolia Potter!" a tiny voice squeaked.  I turned to see Dobby and Winky appear from thin air with a plate of food. "Professor Snape did not sees you at dinner, so asked us to bring you up a plate."

"Thanks," I told them. 

"Magnolia Potter is working very hard..." Dobby commented. 

"I am..." I sighed. "Working my ass off. I got the potion down and ready, I know how to use Alchemy. It's just the first actual task." 

"Whats this?" Dobby asked, seeing the giant Basiliks skin. 

"It's from the Basikilks form them Chamber...the skin is impermeable. I thought that it might come in hand...like a shield." 

I got up and dragged the giant thing from my trunk. "I use make clothes out of this! Or armor! This is great!" 

"Allow Winky to do!" Winky volunteered. "Winky is good at mending clothes. 

"Okay...maybe a vest or arm guards....something to protect me from rouge magic and dragon fire." 

With that in the works, I only had a few more days until the first task. I began to wonder how Harry was preparing, then I remembered that we weren't exactly talking. But I didn't want him to get fucked by a dragon. Grabbing a piece of parchment, I scribbled down a quick note. 

_ The first task is dragons.  _

Minutes later, Morgona came back. 

_ I know.  _

"He knew?" I whispered, rage filling my bones. Harry knew and didn't bother to tell me? I felt the divide between us lengthen as I crumbed up the the parchement, putting it in the fire. 

When it was two days before the match, it was the day to talk to Sirius. I used my map to walk to the Gryffindor Tower. When I got to the Fat Lady, I held up my map, reading the password. "Bandersnatch," 

She huffed, opening to a Slytherin. I saw Harry waiting by a fireplace, and I nodded my head at him. He nodded back, then tension between us still heavy. The fireplace came to life, forming the face of my beloved godfather. " Sirius - how're you doing?" I asked.   


I was glad to see Sirius looking much healthier. His hair was now neat and trimmed short, his face was fuller, and he looked much younger. 

"Never mind me, how are you both?" Sirius asked in a serious voice.   


Harry and I looked at each other. Harry had his own issues going on, and so did I. Plus we're not speaking. "Surviving," I answered. 

But Harry's damn broke, revealing everything that has happened. About how we were entered, how nobody believed him, the Daily Prophet lies, Ron and his fight, then our fight. "...and now Hagrid's just shown me what's coming in the first task, and it's dragons, Sirius, and I'm a goner," he finished desperately. 

Of course Hagrid would tell Harry and not me. I felt a sense of betrayal and hurt he didn't offer to show me. "Dragons we can deal with, Harry, but we'll get to that in a minute - I haven't got long here. . . I've broken into a wizarding house to use the fire, but they could be back at any time. There are things I need to warn you about. But first, you and your sister need to forgive each other. Siblings may fight but you are both family and are all you've both got. Second, beware of Karkaroff," said Sirius. 

Harry looked confused. "He's a death eater, isn't he?" I asked. "I heard the conversation between the teachers when Harry and I got chosen."

"Yes...He was caught, he was in Azkaban with me, but he got released. I'd bet everything that's why Dumbledore wanted an Auror at Hogwarts this year - to keep an eye on him. Moody caught Karkaroff. Put him into Azkaban in the first place."  


"Karkaroff got released?" Harry asked. "Why did they release him?"  


"He did a deal with the Ministry of Magic," said Sirius bitterly. "He said he'd seen the error of his ways, and then he named names...he put a load of other people into Azkaban in his place. ..He's not very popular in there, I can tell you. And since he got out, from what I can tell, he's been teaching the Dark Arts to every student who passes through that school of his. So watch out for the Durmstrang champion as well. "  


I thought of Viktor and Mikhail. Viktor, a top notch Quidditch player who took a liking me to. And Mikhail who was slowly easing his way into my heart. 

"Okay," said Harry slowly. "But...are you saying Karkaroff put our name in the goblet? Because if he did, he's a really good actor. He seemed furious about it. He wanted to stop us from competing. "  


"We know he's a good actor," said Sirius, "because he convinced the Ministry of Magic to set him free, didn't he? Now, I've been keeping an eye on the Daily Prophet, Harry -"  


"- you and the rest of the world," said Harry bitterly.   


"- and reading between the lines of that Skeeter woman's article last month, Moody was attacked the night before he started at Hogwarts. Yes, I know she says it was another false alarm," Sirius said hastily, seeing Harry about to speak, "but I don't think so, somehow. I think someone tried to stop him from getting to Hogwarts. I think someone knew their job would be a lot more difficult with him around. And no one's going to look into it too closely; Mad-Eye's heard intruders a bit too often. But that doesn't mean he can't still spot the real thing. Moody was the best Auror the Ministry ever had. "  


"So...what are you saying?" I asked, trying to get my facts right. "Karkaroff's trying to kill us? But - why?"

Sirius hesitated. "I've been nearing some very strange things. The Death Eaters seem to be a bit more active than usual lately. They showed themselves at the Quidditch World Cup, didn't they? Someone set off the Dark Mark...and then - did you hear about that Ministry of Magic witch who's gone missing?"  


"Bertha Jorkins?" Harry asked.   
  
"Exactly...she disappeared in Albania, and that's definitely where Voldemort was rumored to be last...and she would have known the Triwizard Tournament was coming up, wouldn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, but...it's not very likely she'd have walked straight into Voldemort, is it?" said Harry.   


"Listen, I knew Bertha Jorkins," said Sirius grimly. "She was at Hogwarts when I was, a few years above your dad and me. And she was an idiot. Very nosy, but no brains, none at all. It's not a good combination, Harry. I'd say she'd be very easy to lure into a trap. "  
  
"So...so Voldemort could have found out about the tournament?" I asked. I got what he was saying. "You think that there are Death Eaters acting for him inside of the castle."   


"I don't know," said Sirius slowly, "I just don't know...Karkaroff doesn't strike me as the type who'd go back to Voldemort unless he knew Voldemort was powerful enough to protect him. But whoever put your name in that goblet did it for a reason, and I can't help thinking the tournament would be a very good way to attack you and make it hook like an accident. "  


"Looks like a really good plan from where I'm standing," said Harry grinning bleaky. "They'll just have to stand back and let the dragons do their stuff. "  


"Right - these dragons," said Sirius, speaking very quickly now. "There's a way, Harry. Don't be tempted to try a Stunning Spell - dragons are strong and too powerfully magical to be knocked out by a single Stunner, you need about half a dozen wizards at a time to overcome a dragon -"

"Yeah, I know, I just saw," said Harry.   


"But you can do it alone," said Sirius. "There is away, and a simple spell's all you need. Just -"  


I put a hand on Harry's arm, hearing footsteps. "Go!" he hissed at Sirius. " Go! There's someone coming!"  
  
I quickly left at all, sprinting back to the dungeons. I stopped, breathing heavily, collapsing down against my bed. I didn't bother to mention that I had a strategy to Harry. I didn't offer my potion to him, or anything. Did that make me a bad sister? With those dark thoughts in my head, I laid down and went to sleep. 


	58. The First Task

Before I knew it, Tuesday, November the 24th, was rapidly approaching. Sunday, I spent my time perfecting my Alchemy. Monday, I went to classes, and was beginning to feel jittery, and nervous. "Magnolia!" a rough accented voice called out. 

I turned from the staircase to see Mishka coming down the stairs in his red Durmstrang uniform. "Hey," I smiled, blushing. 

"Are you well?" he asked. "Prepared for the task?"

"More so than less," I said, walking down the stairs at a slower pace. 

"I wish to offer you a gift..." He reached into his pocket, bulling out a small pouch. Grabbing it, I gently untied the silk cord that kept it closed and pulled out vials. "Healing potions...I am training to be a mediwizard, and thought you could use them..."

I looked up and smiled. "Thank you..." Reaching up, I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

"Viktor told me that you liked potions and helping others. I thought I could show you how to make them later." 

I remembered Viktor told me that they all thought I was a veela, because I had people under a spell. Blushing, I put the pouch into my robe pocket. "You and Viktor been talking about me?"

Miskha smiled wider. "I gladly will help my brother out, as would he."

"And what was the bargain to get him to get to know me."

"If I would ask you about a Hermione Granger." 

I busted out laughing. "He likes her doesn't he?" 

Mishka grinned. "She intrigues him, just as you intrigue me."

I blushed more. "I should get going. Trying to do a week's worth of homework in a day to keep my mind from tommorow."

"You'll be fine. Maybe I can join you for dinner at the Three Broomsticks next week?"

I nodded. "I'll like that."

In the Slytherin common room, I was doing an essay or McGongall, still trying to keep my mind from what was going to happen. Then there was a pop, with Winky and Dobby. "I dids it Magnolia Potter!" Winky cried out, handing me a package. 

I reached up and grabbed it, ripping it open. I was a vest type creatation with the scales of the dead creature shimmering in the soft glow of the candles. I had a zipper down the middle. "Winky, this is genius!" 

"Winky also made gloves..." Winky grinned, handing me matching gloves that went up to my elbows and were finger-less. "And a jacket to the one that Magnolia Potter often wears." Instead of the newer jacket I wore, this won was vintage, and screamed me. But as the afternoon turned into evening, the reality was kicking in. 

"What if something goes wrong?" I asked Snape in his office as I paced. "What if my wand breaks, or the potion wears off." 

"Then you take another..." Snape droned out. 

"Stop thinking about the what ifs," Nightshade ordered, barging into the room. "I have a gift for you." She held a brief case, and opened it up. Inside was a wide leather belt, with loops that held glass vials, then a pouch that dipped down the left side. "I thought an experienced brewer such as yourself needed a potions belt to hold them in. After all, you never know when you will need them." 

Later that night, I sat up in the common room, looking at the fire. El went to bed, after assuring me that I will live and to sleep. Hearing footsteps, I saw Malfoy come in. "Draco?" I asked, sitting up from the couch. "What are you doing up?"

"Zambini and I were supposed to have a chess match, but he got detention tonight." He came over and set down the chess pieces and board. "Wanna play me?"

I shrugged. "Sure." In my mind, I strategized my moves as we played. Back and forth we went until it was midnight. "Check mate," I declared, seeing my rook line up with his nearly empty side and queen. 

"How did you do that?!" he exclaimed, looking at my nearly full side. 

"Strategy," I grinned as my rook took out his queen. 

"Well done..." 

I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I began to get the funny butterflies in my stomach again. Looking at the clock, I turned back to him. "I should go...big day tommorow."

"You scared?"

"I'm scared of nothing. More like nervous. You going to wish me luck?"

Draco gave me a cunning smile. "Luck? You? You don't need it. Your brother maybe..."

I laughed, reaching over to touch his skin of his bare arm. His shirt sleeves were rolled up. "Good night, Draco."

"Good night, Magnolia." 

I walked into the dorm room, seeing most everybody was sleeping. Parkinson was up, sneering at me as I crawled into the corner where my bed was. The next day, I was in my lab, finish"ing the potions I needed for today. My uniform was waiting for me for the task when I woke up, sitting on my bed. 

Once they were complete, I began to get ready. I braided my hair, tying it with a pony tail. The uniform they wanted us to wear was sweat shirt, jogger running pants, and a heavy thicken leather robe, with fingerless gloves. I first pulled on a white long sleeved t-shirt that molded to my body. I grabbed the vest that Winky made, pulling it on and zipping it up. I then pulled on the pants, my shoes, the sweatshirt, and the robe. I attacked my belt, and moved to bottle my potions. First came my ability to be in fire potion. Then Blood Replenishing, Burn Healing Paste in a jar in the pouch, and Essence of Dittany. I grabbed my wand and waited. "Magnolia," Nightshade said, coming into the small room. "It's time." 

I was escorted to Snape, where the three of us walked together to the tent. I walked in to see Fleur sitting on a stool in a corner. Cedric was pacing, and Viktor was in a corner. Harry came in dressed, and looked at me. I wandered over to Harry, both of us looking at each other. "Hey..." I said. 

"Hi..." Harry mumbled. 

"Don't die, alright? I would be really pissed if you do."

Harry smirked. "Magnolia, I-"

"No...no I'm sorry, no I love you. Tell me when this is over, okay?" 

"Pssst! Harry? Is that you?" came a voice outside of the tent. 

Harry and I turned to Hermione's voice. "Yeah." 

"How are you feeling? OK? The key is to concentrate. After that you just have to..." 

"Battle a dragon. I know the spell..."

Hermione entered, hugging Harry hard. Then a bright light erupted as Rita Skeeter joined us. "Young love! Ohh how.. stirring. If everything goes unfortunately today you might make the front page." 

Viktor walked up, glaring at the woman. "You have no business here. This tent is for champions and friends." 

"No matter. We've got what we wanted."   
  
"Good day, Champions. If you can all gather around...Miss Granger? What are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked, walking in. 

"Um...I was just...I'll go. Good luck," she told us all, leaving. 

Bagman came over, looking excited. "Well, now we're all here - time to fill you in! When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - er - varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too...ah, yes...your task is to collect the golden egg!"

By the look on everyone's faces, I knew that we all knew what was coming and what we would be facing. "Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur Delacour.  She put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon - a Welsh Green. It had the number two around its neck. "Miss Potter?" I reached in, and felt around, grabbing one. Lifting my hand up, I saw it was a Norgeion Ridgeback, with a five around it's neck. Then it was Viktor's, who got the Chinese Fireball and number three. Cedric pulled out the Swedish Short-Snout, the number one tied around its neck. Then poor Harry got the nastiest of all, and number four. "Good! You've got your dragons and order. Diggory first, then followed by Miss Delocour, Krum, Harry, then Miss Potter. We must fully inspect your methods now and your wands."

Each judge went one by one, whispering to the champion. When it was my turn, I saw Nightshade and Snape straighten. Harry had Moody on his side. "Miss Potter?" Dumbledore asked. 

I sighed, moving the robe out of the way to show my aresnol of potions. "Anti-burning potion, Burn Healing Salve, and Dittany for healing. Wand...and alchemy."

"Alchemy?!" Bagman asked, excitedly. 

"Did you brew the potions yourself?" Crouch asked. 

"Yes, sir. Professors Snape and Nightshade were there."

They both nodded. "Very well. You may take your potion now..." I did, feeling my body beginning to cool as I shivered. One by one, they left and I could hear the crowd outside. Then finally, it was my turn. "Miss Potter, you're up," Crouch told me. 

I stood up, looking at my two favorite professors. They nodded to me, their faces grim, as I stepped outside. The crowd was cheering for me as I stepped into the rocky terrarium. I could see the egg clearly. I moved to take a step, but a loud screetch was heard. I looked over to see the angry dragon protecting her eggs.

"Miss Potter is going right for the egg! Very risk move!" Bagman announced, doing what he did best. I began to race towards the eggs, but was swatted back by her massive tale. "Ouch! The dragon outsmarted her!"

My breath left my body. "Stupid move...think smarter," I told my self. I darted around, finding a boulder to hide in as she blew more fire. There was no way I was going to get that egg. I darted back around to the side. The dragon screetched in range, the flames licking the side of my right leg. My skin didn't burn, but the heat was still there. I dove underneath her legs, when her giant head crashed into me, her neck throwing me against a boulder. I saw her mouth open and in the nick of time, moved behind it. I could feel the rock starting to melt behind me. I barely registered Bagman commentating on my performance. I just needed the fire top...Then it hit me. I was an alchemist. I could manipulate the fire. Grabbing my wand, I gritted my teeth as I held out my right hand. " _Flagrate_ ," as soon as I saw my wand tip grow bright oragne with heat, I marked my palm with a transmuation circle. When it was done, I gripped my wand in that hand, feeling the burned flesh meet the cool wood. Magic came from the heart and emotions. And I had plenty of rage. 

Suddenly was I airborne. "The dragon has a hold of Miss Potter and is leading her up and up and up!" Bagman exclaimed. Then I was dropped. I shouted as I pumpeted, landing on my left arm. I felt the shoulder disconnect and burning, tearing pain. I screamed out, clutching the joint. I felt the ground shake as she landed. 

"It could be over! Miss Potter isn't moving!" 

I could feel whispers around the stands. But I was Magnolia Potter. I got what I wanted and never gave up. Sitting up, I brought my left arm close to my body. I was now pissed. Shaking, I raced away from her eggs, feeling her close in on me. Then I made a sharp right, heading straight for her nest. She wouldn't harm her eggs. But they were fire-proof and I wasn't. I felt my body scream for me to stop as I sprinted back towards her eggs. When I got there, I screamed at the dragon as it roared back at me. We both roared at each other, rage in both of our eyes. "AHHHH!" Raising my right hand, I pointed it at the dragon. The dragon screetched opening it's mouth. _"INCENDIO!"_ Flames came from my wand, meeting with the dragon's. It was a battle of dominence. I swung my arm, forming a wall between us with the fire. Now I had the fire where I wanted it...

Law of Equivalent Exchange. I moved my wand again, causing the flames to freeze in mid air. _"Duro!"_   Flames hardened to stone. " _Aquamenti_!" The wall of stone transfigured to water. _"Glacius Tria!"_ Just like that, I transformed a gas into a solid, into a liquid, back into a solid as a massive ice wall formed between me and the dragon. I sagged, exhausted as the dragon's fire still tried to pelt my wall. But she gave up, lowering herself down. I looked into her eyes, feeling a strange connection. "Norbert?" I asked. The dragon perked up, sceetching at me. "Norberta...I need the egg...it's not yours..." I moved to grab the egg, then heard the dragon tamers coming to take her away. "Wait!" I called out, limping. 

I reached out a hand, and Norberta place her snout in my hand, giving me a gentle puff of steam. The crowd eruppted. I began to limp off where I could see Snape waiting for me with a look of amazement. "Did I do okay, sir?"

"Yes, Miss Potter...you did well," he told me. "Come. We'll go see Madam Pomphrey..."

I nodded, limping as we walked down back to the tent. "Mags!" Harry cried out, getting up from his cot. Madame Pomphrey shot him a disapproving look, pulling a curtain with her wand. She helped me take off my robe, the sweat shirt, and stopped at my vest. Dismissing it, she removed my sticky, now red undershit, causing me to cry out. "

"These look deep..." she began to mend me up as Snape took my wand from my hand. When he saw the burned skin on my hand, he glared at me. 

"Desperate times..." I commented. 

"Now for Miss Potter's scores!" 

I turned my head as I saw Crouch give me an eight, Bagman gave me a nine, Dumbledore gave me a nine, Karakoff gave me a five, and and I got a seven from Madam Maxime. "Third place...not bad, but we could do better next time," I heard from behind me. I turned to see El, looking disheavled and worried. 

"Who's in first?"

"Harry and Cedric. Then Krum...you came in close to him, then Fleur."

"What did Harry do?"

"Fly around on his Firebolt."

I snorted. "Maggie!" Charlie came in, rushing over to me. "You are the riskiest, fearless woman I've ever met!" 

I grinned at him as Madam Pomphrey moved to my palm. "Norberta? Really?"

"Hoped you would get her...she remembers you...I saw that look in her eyes when she placed her nose in your hand. You ever want a job after graduation, come find me in Romania. The older trainers were very impressed."

He left, leaving me alone to rest. Later that evening, I was healed and mended and retreated back to the dungeons with my egg. Upon opening the stone wall, everybody in my house, except for Parkinson's group cheered. "You are a bloody goddess!" Blaise told me. 

"We were so worried!" the twins cried out.

"How did you get the dragon to do that?" Theo asked. 

"Leave her alone! I bet she's tired!" That was Daphne, everybody in my friends hugging me. 

"I wanna see the egg!" Theo cried out. 

"Open it!" Blaise told me. 

I grinned, opening it to hear an ear piecing screetch. The cheers stopped as we covered our ears. I quickly closed it, blinking at it. "Another riddle. Great..."

"Let's get to bed," Daphne told everybody, ushering them away. 

While I was tired, I was still to full of energy. Everybody left, until it was Draco, Parkinson, and myself. "Draco...you coming?" she asked. 

"I got work to do," he snapped at her. 

Her eyes fell on me, and I could see the steam come from her ears as she stalked away. "Enjoy the show?" I asked, sitting on the couch. 

"You were quite impressive." He sat next me and our pinkies touched. I felt electricity go through me, as I looked at him. I didn't know what was happening. But I kinda liked it. 

"Quite?" I asked. "I was bloody amazing."

"You are..." he muttered. 

"Draco...do you want to study with me tommorow?" I asked. "As friends..."

"Okay..."

"Just okay?" I smirked, remembering when we left the train to go back home last year. 

"Good night, Magnolia." He stood and left, and I smiled. 


	59. Enemies to Friends

If someone were to ask me when mine and Draco's dynamic change, I couldn't give a straight answer. But the next day, after classes, we studied together. We walked to classes together. We sat next to each other at meals, and we often shared private jokes together. Something was changing between us, and we both knew it. But we were both too naive to fully understand. All I knew at this moment that this boy who I despised since I first met him slowly turned from my enemy to one of my best friends. It gave me great pleasure watching Parkinson steam with fury when Draco and I laughed or talked to one another. 

Draco oftened shared his sweets with me from his mum. "Does your mum cook?" I asked, as we walked to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. 

"She likes to, but Father doesn't approve. We do have a chef at our home. Does your aunt cook?" 

I stiffened, but I didn't snap. It was an innocent question. "No...I do...sometimes Harry but he has the tendency to burn down the place."

Draco said nothing, as we kept walking. "She likes to cook Christmas dinner. That's when Father lets her cook. But she likes to sew and read. I usually get her a present for Christmas, but I don't have an idea to get her."

"Maybe you should cook for her? I've learned that the simplest gifts can impact somebody." 

Draco's cheeks turned pink. "I don't know how to cook..."

"I can teach you. I'm not saying to cook the entire meal, but maybe a treat."

"Alright," he smiled. 

We found our blast-eyed skewt, and began to walk it. "Can I ask you a quesiton?" 

"Of course," he said. 

"Is your dad a Death Eater?" 

Draco stiffened, growing paler. "No one is supposed to know...Maggie...most of the kids in our house have Death Eaters for parents." 

I froze when he called me Maggie. But the way he said it, I blushed. "I think that a Death Eater put my name inside of the goblet. Karakoff to be exact..."

"My dad and him are friends..."

We dropped the conversation, and returned the skewts. There were a few less than there were when we started to walk them. I took Malfoy to the kitchens, showing him how to get into the kitchen. "Tickle the pear until it giggles, then say the words..." I explained walking in. 

"Miss Magnolia!" Winky called to me, her tiny legs rushing over to me. Soon, many house elves came over to us, begging for my attention. 

"Why do the house elves are worshiping you?" Draco asked, looking uncomfortable. 

"Remember what I said about kindness?" I smirked. 

"Are you hungry?" one of the elves asked. 

"No...I'm going to show Draco how to bake chocolate molten cakes." 

"Wes can do it!" Winky begged. 

I smiled. "It's alright...we can do it...we can be our taste testers." 

I grabbed what we needed and saw Draco pull out his wand. I took it and put it away. "We're doing this Muggle way." I began to show him how to use a mixer and we began to bake. We had a few mishaps, though. "Don't pour it in all at once!" I cried out, seeing Draco pour the measured out flour into the bowl, flour erupting like a volcano all over us both. We both looked at each other. Draco's skin now matched his pale hair. I started to laugh, and he joined in. "You look like a ghost!"

"Your hair matches mine!" 

"Miss Magnolia?! Master Draco!" Dobby gasped coming into work. 

I turned blushing, wiping flour off my face. Draco tensed up as Dobby did the same. "Dobby...I was showing Draco how to cook the normal way. Sorry to be loud..."

"Um...hi," Draco greeted his former house-elf.

I was waiting for Dobby to break out in a fit of rage, but I saw his eyes go towards me to him. "Dobby is a free elf, Mr. Draco. Dobby works in the kitchen for a galleon a day and a day off once a month."

"Oh...well...congratulations?" Draco asked, unsure of what to say. I grabbed a rag to clean up our mess, and turned the mixer on. We continued to work, pouring the batter into the pan and cooking it. We injected the little cakes with the melted warm chocolate, and then I set a table for all the house elves, giving them a cake each. 

"Dig in..." I told them. We watched as they began to eat, sitting on a table in silence. Without us knowing, his hand was resting ontop of mine. 

The following week was the beginning of December. I reopened the Snake Pit, inviting some of the Durmstrang students inside, and reinvited Draco. With the Durmstrang, came some of the girls from Beauxbatons students. El and I sat in our customary chairs, watching others dance and party. "El...we have a problem," I told him. Our chairs had slowly transformed into a type of throne, with a snake winding around the edge in gold. "We're the least snobbish people here..."

El gasped in shock. "When did that happen?!" 

"I don't know...I guess we're growing up." 

Miskha joined us, as did his friend Ivan. I grinned as El and Ivan flirted, and blushed around one another. Soon, we were sitting around and playing games as we relaxed. I didn't think of the Death Eaters, or the tournamnet, the distance between me and Harry. I just talked and laughed, danced, and was just a normal teenage girl. Slowly people began to file out, leaving me alone in the chamber. I headed up back to the dorm room, and was stopped in the hallway by Parkinson. 

"Move," I ordered. 

"You think you're so special..." she sneered, face red like a tomato. "First you steal my friends, then you steal Draco away from me."

"Grow up, Pansy, you cow. Daphne and I are friends because no one can stand to be around you. As for Draco? He can be my friend and still be a boy." 

"Draco's mine, Potter. Stay away from him or else..."

"Or else what? You can't do anything! I have basically the whole team of Slytherins in pocket, including Professor Snape. You're nothing but a pathetic, hateful, pure-blood who's family is full of murderers. Did it feel good to have a daddy knowing that he's working with the most despicable wizard of the year? All you are Parkinson is a fat...pug-faced...bitch!" 

Pansy roared in fury, pulling out her wand. I didn't really condone duels, but at this point, it was just self-defense. But before I could say anything, I heard another voice behind me. " _Petrificus Totalus."_ My body froze, as I dropped to the ground, my wand rolling from my hand. I looked up to see Milicent, Pansy, and two vicious looking Slytherin boys glaring down at me. I tried to say something but I couldn't. I was trapped. 

"Not so tough are you?" Pansy sneered, looking down at me. Pointing her wand, she said those dreaded words, laced with intent and venom to hurt me. _"Crucio!"_ My body was seized with the worst pain ever. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. All I could do was lay on the floor, and feel. I saw the four of them laughing, as my body was racked with pain. Then it was over...but it started again. I couldn't just lie here...I needed to move. I needed to fight back. Summoning all the strength that I had, I rolled my self onto my stomach, breaking the hex that had me. Then I fully felt the unforgiveable curse. I didn't scream...they won't have that satisfaction. I didn't cry. I crawled on the ground, reaching for my wand.

Shakily raising it up to point at them, I said the first thing that came to mind. _"Flagrate."_ Pansy's wand grew hot, dropping from her hand. Just as the two boys were about to curse me at her bequest, I pointed my wand towards the wall between them. _"Expulso..._ " I dragged myself up against the wall, my body shaking with pain. I slashed my wand, cutting Milicent's wand hand. "You wanna play?!" I asked, my rage now full manifested. "COME ON!" They all four raced at me, but I was quicker. I showed no mercy. _"Confringo!"_ The four of them were blasted away. I shook as I heard rushed footsteps. 

"Magnolia?!" Draco shouted, seeing the carnage. 

"Draco..." I croaked out, collasping. 

He caught me, picking me up. "I got you..." he said, looking at the mess. 

"Where are we going?" I asked tiredly, my body still shaking with pains. 

"To Snape..."

"No! He'll tell!" 

"Exactly! I heard Pansy say the curse...that's illegal, especially here at Hogwarts."

"Exactly! I want her to pay. I want to do it." 

"Magnolia..."

"Please!"

"Fine. Bloody, stubborn, woman..." he grumbled, walking us towards the dungeons. He barked out the password, sitting me down on the couch. 

"Play chess with me..." I told him, grabbing his chest board. 

"Now?"

"Yes..." I said. My body still twitched, but as we played, it slowly vanished. He won this round and we sat facing each other. "Tell me something."

Draco looked suprised. "Like what?"

"Just...anything. Something I don't know." 

"I sometimes despise my father."

I looked at him. "But you always use him to threaten people."

"I know...it's just a way to make me feel superior. My father...he's not a good man. The only time I see him affecionate is between me and my mum. You're turn..."

I thought for a moment. "When I was five, all the other girls in our village had dolls. They were pretty with fancy dresses, and pretty hair. I wanted one but Aunt Petunia didn't let me get one. So, I made one myself and for the longest time, she was my only friend besides Harry. And then one day my cousin took her and ripped her into shreds. I cried for a week. Then from there on out, I knew that I needed to be tough. So, the next time he came around, I tripped him down the stairs. He broke his arm."

We went back and forth, telling dark secrets to each other. We asked questions. "Is that you you're a dick to everyone?" I asked when he told me that he was jealous of Harry. 

Draco nodded. "I try not to be...but, my family isn't perfect like everyone think it is. So, I take my pain out on everybody else. When Pansy attacked you, what did you feel?" 

"Rage..." I growled, surprising Draco. "I've spent so much time being quiet at home...but here? I can speak and be free. And I won't let anybody shut me up." There was an awkward pause. "Well, we should get to sleep. Goodnight, Draco." 

"Goodnight, Magnolia," he said, kissing my cheek. 


	60. Dance Steps and Dates

Christmas was slowly approaching. Excitment filled the air through the Great Hall, but not for Christmas. Snape and Nightshade fiddled with an old record player as we moved into the room, the boys to one side and the girls to the other. Nightshade stepped up, smirking at all of us. "Most of you should know that Christmas is slowly approaching. With that, this year, is the Yule Ball. The Yule Ball is a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us all to socialize with our foreign guests. The ball will be open only to fourth years and above - although you may invite a younger student if you want. Dress robes will be worn "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. As we are expected to dance, we will now have a demostration and pratice. Professor?" 

Snape looked startled and walked over to where Nightshade was standing in the middle. "I believe that that a demostration should be done my two students. Miss Potter...Mr. Malfoy...over here, now." I blused as we came from our opposite sides. "I believe you know how to waltz, Mr. Malfoy." 

"Yes, sir..."

"Very well. Begin the demostration."

Snape turned on the music player, and a moody and dark waltz began to play. Draco placed a hand on my hip and grabbed my hand in the other, and took a step back. I tripped, then stepped on his toe when he moved to the side. "Let me lead," he hissed, trying to get me to follow his steps. Soon, we were gliding around the floor like two pros. 

When the demostration and practice was over, Nightshade pulled me aside. "Hate to break it to you kid, but the Champions and their Partners open the ball with a dance."

"Wait...so, I need a date?!" 

"That's what I just said."

"But-but-"

"No buts...so when a pretty boy asks you to the ball, you better say yes." I blushed. "Come on...you're pretty young girl. You're smart, and you can hold your own against a dragon. Invite that young Dumstrang boy. Or Mr. Malfoy..."

"Draco?!" I shrieked, blushing more until my face was the color of my hair. "We're just friends!" 

"Hmm-mmm. Well, ask your friend." 

The next couple of weeks were full of madness. People were chattering about who to ask, girls were asked left and right. I denied many offers, hiding out in my lab away from prying eyes. I often hid from them in the library. "Mags? What are you doing?" Harry asked me, seeing me crouching down my a shelf of books. 

"SHH! If you speak any louder, they'll know I'm here!" 

"Who?" he asked confused. 

"All those boys! Fourth years, fifth years, and even some sixth years. All from different houses too! It's humiliating and degrading!" Harry began to laugh and I threw a book at him. "Shut it! Who are you going with?" 

Harry blushed. "Parvarti Partil."

"Oh..."

"I asked Cho Chang but she was already going to the ball with Cedric. I had no choice. Do you know who Hermione's going with?"

"Yep," I nodded, grinning. 

"Look...just ask anybody. No body could be as bad. Go will Eliphas." 

"Can't. He's going with Ivan...I need to head back to the dungeons and figure out this mess." 

"Good luck..." Harry smiled. 

"You too. Don't step on her toes, brother dear."

That same night, I saw Draco playing chess with Blaise, and winning. Gathering up my courage, I stalked over to him. "Draco?" I asked. 

"Hmm?" he asked, concentrating on the board. 

"Will you go to the ball with me?" I asked in a breath. Apparently, the questioned halted the game because both Blaise, Draco, the twins, Daphne, Theo, El, Ivan, and Miskha who was here with Ivan were staring at me, causing me blush. "Well?" I asked, standing there like a fool. 

"Okay..." was all he said. 

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

"As friends," I clarified quickly. 

"Right," he nodded, seeing eyes on us. 

"Good...um...see ya," I stuttered, sprinting back out. 

* * *

After Draco and Magnolia left, the group that contained El, his current boyfriend, Ivan, Daphne, Theo, Blaise, the twins, and Mishka were sitting in the Slytherin Common Room, talking about what just happened. "I can't believe that just happened," El told the group, leaning back against the couch he sat on. 

"Vhy? Are they not friends?" Ivan asked. 

"They are...until this year. The past three years it was a war inside of our house. We all know that they like each other." 

"I didn't know," Miskha stated. "I was about to ask her myself before she asked him."

"Trust me...those two are destined to be together. It's written in the stars," Daphne told him. "Last year, our Divination professor told her that she would fall hard for somebody and he would be her soulmate, but he would betray her." 

The Slytherins were quite...they all knew that it was common knowledge that Mr. Malfoy was a Death Eater, as were all their parents at one point. "Draco keeps buying her gifts everytime she's hospitalized," Blaise said. "He buys her jewelry for Christmas every year, but she's in denial." 

"We've been trying to get him to confess his feelings for her since last year," Theo said. 

"Vhy don't you just convince Magnolia to date him?" Ivan asked. 

Everybody who knew her looked at him, then laughed. "You try telling her what to do. She's outspoken, stubborn, and the fiercest person I've ever met. You saw her scream at that dragon. She will ripe anybody apart. Everybody knows that she's special."

"Vhat's so special about her?" Miskha asked. "I think she's part veela." 

"She's something," El said. "She's resilient, that's for sure. But there's something else about her...something that nobody can really explain."

"It's rumored that when the Dark Lord killed her parents, that he marked her. Or that he sensed something different about her so he kept her alive so he could use her one day," Daphne whispered. 

"Have you seen her get angry?" Hestia asked, whispering. "Her body shakes, and she changes."

Flora nodded. "Her eyes burn with fire. Remember when she was sorted?" 

Everybody nodded. "Vhat happened?" Mishka asked. 

"The hat must have sensed something different. He had a hard time choosing which house to put her in. She exhibits everything, from all four houses. She's a genius. I've seen her grades...she IS a genius. She can easily pass her OWLS and NEWTS. She has the biggest heart of all, loyal to those who are graced to her friends. She's the bravest person I've know...she faced down a murderer last year. A dragon this year. She's cunning, knows how to play the game to get what she wants. She wants to be Minister of Magic. She will slit your throat in your sleep if it meant moving her ahead," El explained. "Don't get me wrong...I love her. She's my sister, my best friend. But she's had a hard life. Being orphaned. Living with shitty muggles. Almost dying every year. Normal people would break. But she's built layers and layers around her. She's filed with angry. But I never knew her as a girl. I always wonder what was behind that glossy armor. Maybe there’s an innocent, wounded little girl in there who wants to come out and play and be loved and get happy. But as I get to know her more and more, I wonder if there's ever been a girl down there at all. She's just so angry..."

"She's a snake," Daphne sighed. "She bites and attacks when she's scared. Only a few have ever seen her shed her skin and show her true self. Her brother..."

"The Weasley twins," El told them..."Me, rarely. And Snape."

"But the one person to make her smile...that's not Harry...and like a real, geniune smile is Draco," Daphne explained. 

* * *

The weeks leading up the the Yule Ball was slowly approaching. I wrote to Sirius without Harry, telling him I was alright. I didn't mention that I was going to the Yule Ball with Draco. I didn't know what was happening between us. The very next Hogsmead visit, girls swamped to the dress shops, grabbing dresses left to right. I scanned through them, tried them on and off, with El's and Daphne's approval. "Hermione!" I called out, seeing her enter. "Hope you don't mind, I invited her."

"Hey..." El greeted, lazily sitting in a chair. 

"Hello...thank you for inviting me. I really don't know what do wear..."

"Well, whatever you wear, I'm sure that Viktor will like it."

Hermione blushed. We all began to scan through the dresses. Daphne grabbed a light blue dress that she liked that matched her cyrystal blue eyes. Hermione grabbed a pink gown that fell in different shades. I was having a hard time. Then I found the dress that I loved. It was a dark green, long with cap sleeves. It had a modest scoop neck and my scar was partially invisible. When I stepped out, all my friends jaw dropped. "Wow...you look beautiful," El grinned. 

"She looks mature," Daphne grinned. "Get it."

"You'll sweep Miskha off his feet," Hermione grinned. 

I blushed, playing wtih the pleats of the fabric that fell from the gown. "I'm not going with Miskha, 'Mione."

"Oh...Viktor said that he was going to ask you..."

"I asked Draco Malfoy...and he said yes..."

Hermione looked shocked. "Oh...well...you'll knock him off his feet." I could tell she was having difficulties believing that I would go out with him. 

"He's not that bad," I shrugged. "He's actually really funny. And smart. He's been a good friend. He's been there when others weren't..."  _Like Harry_

I spent Christmas Eve in the kitchen making molten lava cakes and then wrapped them in shiny green paper with a ribbon. I had Morgana pass them out to all my Slytherin friends, the Weasleys (minus Percy), Viktor, Ivan, Mishka, Hermione, Harry, Snape, McGonagall, Nightshade, Hagrid, and the house elves. Lastly, I sent Draco one. When Christmas morning came, I recieved a new set silk shorts and tank top from Daphne, a matching robe from the twins, a new makeup set from El, a Dragon tooth necklace from Charlie, a sweater from Mrs. Weasley along with fuzzy woolen socks, a book of famous Quidditch Chasers from Blaise, a book of Alchemy from Hermione, a pair of Quidditch gloves from Harry, and a charm for my braclet from somebody I never knew. Last year, I got a necklace that was two names, holding an emerald. This year, it was a dragon charm. 

"Miss Magnolia!" Dobby and Winky cried out, popping into my wand. 

"Happy Christmas. Did you recieve the cakes?" I asked them. 

"Yes, we did! Miss Magnolia is very kind to send us house elveses cakes! We come to bring her gifts and to wish her Merry Christmas!" Dobby said, handing me a package. 

I unwrapped then to see knee high socks. One was green with silver dragons. The other was white with green snakes. "Thank you...they're lovely."

"Here Miss Magnolia!" Winky said, holding out a package. 

I opened it up to see my favorite pair of boots that had been missing, but now they were etched wtih the basilks skin. "I've been looking for these!" 

"Winky took them to get them fixed for Miss Magnolia. Her laces were coming undone and her leather was breaking! Winky used the left over skin to fix them to protect Miss Magnolia." 

"Thank you," I told her. "That was really kind. I bent down, kissing her bald head and Dobby's who both started to cry. 

I stayed in my room with Daphne until it was time to get dressed. We giggled as we got ready, each of us excited. The twins wore matching robes and gowns of green, much lighter than mine. Daphne looked stunning in her light blue. I changed into my gown, and we all headed towards the Great Hall. I grinned at Hermione, who looked beautiful and confident. She made her way over to Viktor who took her hand and kissed it. Harry was with Parvarti. Ron stood awkwardly next to Padma. Fleur went with Roger Davies. Theo and Daphne went together. Blaise had Flora while Mishka had Hestia. Then there was Draco. I took a deep breath, preparing for the gossip and stares. I placed a hand on the staircase and moved my black heeled foot down a step, then another and another. All at once, I could feel eyes on me. Professor Nightshade was standing in the back, grinning at me in her shiny green robes that were cut down very low. I smiled back at her, angling my head up. My gown moved the the stairs as I gracefully walked down. My red waves were loose, and pinned back to my head by a snake clip. I had on dangly green earrings, a couple of green rings, and a simple emerald necklace. My eyes were dark with dark green and back, and my lips were painted with a dark red. 

I saw my brother's mouth drop open as I reached the landing, walking over to Draco. "Hi," I smiled. 

"Hi," he said, looking down at my dress. "You look-"

"To much?"

"No! Beautiful," he whispered. 

"Champions! This way please."

I saw Ron sour, as well as Harry. Draco pulled my seat out for me like a true gentleman, where I sat. I picked up my menu, ordering pork chops with cooked apples, smuthered in sauce. I felt Harry's eyes on me as he picked up his menu. I glanced at Hermione, who was enjoying herself as Viktor told her about his home. "Veil, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking," he was telling Hermione. "Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve have grounds larger even than these - though in vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in summer ve are flying every day, over the lakes and the mountains -"

"Now, now, Viktor!" said Karkaroff with a laugh that didn't reach his cold eyes, "don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!"

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Igor, all this secrecy, one would almost think you didn't want visitors. "

"Well, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, displaying his yellowing teeth to their fullest extent, "we are all protective of our private domains, are we not? Do we not jealously guard the halls of learning that have been entrusted to us? Are we not right to be proud that we alone know our school's secrets, and right to protect them?"

"Oh I would never dream of assuming I know all Hogwarts' secrets, Igor," said Dumbledore amicably. "Only this morning, for instance, I took a wrong turning on the way to the bathroom and found myself in a beautifully proportioned room I have never seen before, containing a really rather magnificent collection of chamber pots. When I went back to investigate more closely, I discovered that the room had vanished. But I must keep an eye out for it. Possibly it is only accessible at five-thirty in the morning. Or it may only appear at the quarter moon - or when the seeker has an exceptionally full bladder. "

Meanwhile Fleur Delacour was criticizing the Hogwarts decorations to Roger Davies. 

"Zis is nothing," she said dismissively, looking around at the sparkling walls of the Great Hall. "At ze Palace of Beauxbatons, we 'ave ice sculptures all around ze dining chamber at Chreestmas. Zey do not melt, of course...zey are like 'uge statues of diamond, glittering around ze place. And ze food is seemply superb. And we 'ave choirs of wood nymphs, 'oo serenade us as we eat. We 'ave none of zis ugly armor in ze 'alls, and eef a poltergeist ever entaired into Beauxbatons, 'e would be expelled like zat," She slapped her hand onto the table impatiently. 

I didn't like her...not one bit. "She's a bit too much," Draco whispered to me. 

I laughed, covering my face. "Five galleons that Roger agrees with what she says..."

"Absolutely right," he said quickly, slapping his own hand down on the table in imitation of Fleur. "Like that. Yeah."

We both laughed. Hermione tried to teach Viktor how to pronounce her name.  He kept calling her, "Hermy-own."

"Her-my-oh-nee," she said slowly and clearly. 

"Herm-own-ninny. "

"Close enough," she said, smiling. 

Draco and I chatted about Quidditch, Potions, and our favorite Christmas memories. When the food was finished, Dumbledore waved his wand, and the tables zoomed back along the walls, leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform along the right wall. A set of drums were there, with several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes. 

The Weird Sisters walked up to the stage, causing excitment to bubble inside of me. I was a super fan of them. I stood up, and walked over with Draco to the cleared space, my arm in his. A waltz began to play and Draco and I began to glide across the floor. Harry was stumbling, and I snickered as Draco twirled me around with everybody else. When it was time for the lifts, I laughed as he lifted me up and then twirled me around. Soon, more began to join in. Neville was dancing with Ginny, who he invited. Dumbledore was dancing with Madam Maxime, who was drawfed by her. Moody was dancing with Professor Sinstra. I looked over to see Nightshades shiny dress move as she and Snape danced together. When the song ended, that's when the party started.

The Weird Sisters broke into rock music. "Come on!" I told Draco, pulling him closer to the throng of dancing people. El and Ivan came towards us, and we danced in a group. Daphne and Theo came dancing over as well. Soon, Professor Flitwick was being crowd surfed through the air, begging to be put down. Draco went to grab me some water, as I found Hermione. "You look to be having fun," I told her. 

"I am..." she grinned. "You look happy," she told me. "I've never seen you smile so much. You looked like you were glowing." 

I blushed. "Let's go check on the boys," I said, walking over to Harry. 

"Hi," said Harry.  

"It's hot, isn't it?" Hermione said, fanning herself with her hand. She sat in the empty seat next to Harry as I stood. "Viktor's just gone to get some drinks. "

Ron gave her a withering look. "Viktor?" he said. "Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet? And where's Malfoy?" 

Hermione and I looked at him in surprise. "What's up with you?" she said. 

"If you don't know," said Ron scathingly, "I'm not going to tell you. "

Hermione stared at him, then at Harry, who shrugged. "Ron, what -?"

"He's from Durmstrang!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You - you're -" Ron was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe Hermione's crime, "fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing! And you! Dating your brother's enemy!"

I was about to tell him off, but Hermione beat me to it. "Don't be so stupid!" she said after a moment. "The enemy! Honestly - who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"

Ron chose to ignore this. "I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?"

"Yes, he did," said Hermione, the pink patches on her cheeks glowing more brightly. "So what?"

"What happened - trying to get him to join spew, were you?"

"No, I wasn't! If you really want to know, he - he said he'd been coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!" 

"Yeah, well - that's his story," said Ron nastily. 

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Merlin, Ron! Stop being an ass!" I hissed, angry at him for ruining Hermione's day. I knew it was because he was jealous. Not of her, but of Viktor.   
  
"Obvious, isn't it? He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with...He's just trying to get closer to Harry - get inside information on him - or get near enough to jinx him -"

"For your information, he hasn't asked me one single thing about Harry, not one -"

When I thought it couldn't get uglier, I was wrong. "Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means! I suppose you've been putting your heads together during those cozy little library sessions -"

"I'd never help him work out that egg!" said Hermione, looking outraged. "Never. How could you say something like that - I want Harry to win the tournament. Harry knows that, don't you, Harry?"

"Don't mind me," I smirked. 

"Sorry, Maggie," Hermione told me. 

"You've got a funny way of showing it," sneered Ron. 

"This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" said Hermione hotly. 

"No it isn't!" shouted Ron. "It's about winning!"

People were starting to stare at them. 

"Ron," said Harry quietly, "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum -"

"What about your sister being with Malfoy?"

Harry soured at that. "Oh no...you don't get to tell me who I get to be friends with!" I grabbed Harry by his robes, dragging him to a corner. 

"Malfoy, really?! I thought you liked that Durmstrang boy!" 

"Mishka is a friend! Same with Draco!" 

"Oh, it's Draco, now! You two looked pretty cosy dancing up to him. No...I forbid it."

I barked out a harsh laugh. "For-bid it?! You aren't Sirius so stop acting like him!" 

"His father is a bloody Death Eater! He pratically shouted it on the train! Have you forgotten what they did to our parents?!" 

I burned red. "Don't you dare bring them up, Harry. Draco is nothing like his father..."

"Couldn've fooled me. You've changed this year...you're growing dark...just like him..."

"Careful what you say next brother dear," I said in a deadly voice. Harry was the only one to get past the shields I placed around my self. But he was close to being shut out. 

"This tournament is changing you...I heard what you did...there's talk that you used Dark Magic on Pansy and her friends..."

"They started it..."

"You're just a snake in the grass...A posionous snake who uses everybody. You built walls around yourself. But the truth is Magnolia, that you're so venomous that you kill everything around you."My hand moved quick, slapping him across the face. Moody, Dumbledore, Nightshade, and Snape could hear it...they were the closet. Hermione looked suprised, Ron looked shocked. The words that Harry spoke stabbed me in the heart. Harry had his hand to his cheek, face bright red. "Maggie...I'm sorry...I didn't mean-"

 _"I will never forgive you. You crossed the line..."_ I barely registered that I spoke in Parseltongue, something that I only did to get into the chamber or during second year. I turned and hurried off, wiping my tears as I fled. 

"Magnolia," Draco called out as I went over to him. 

"Can we get out of here?" I asked, whispering. 

"Sure...come on..."

Draco led me away, and we ended up somehow in the Chamber of Secrets. I knew that I must be super out of it to speak to get in. I sniffed, as I turned my head away from Draco. "Sorry," I told him, wiping my tears away from my face. 

"You don't need to hid from me, Maggie..."

"It's embarrasing."

"It's natural. It shows that you have a heart."

"Well, according to my dear brother, I don't have one and I kill everything in my path."

"Potter's a prat. You have friends who care for you..."

I smiled at him. "Thanks...sorry we didn't get to dance more."

"It's okay. I was tired of fending on Pansy."

I laughed. "Come on..."

"What?" he asked, confused as I pulled him up. 

"You at least deserve one slow dance," I told him. I looped my arms around his neck, smiling when he lightly grasped my hips. We swayed, gently dancing to no music. 

"Maggie...I-"

I stopped freezing, my walls flying up. "Don't...please, Draco?" I begged, my eyes filling up with tears. "You are one of my best friends...and I-I don't want to ruin that. I'm not ready...I have so much on my plate right now...can be be just friends for the moment? Then maybe one day...when I'm not being hunted, or in death defying tournaments..."

"Okay," Draco nodded, forcefully smiling. 

"Thank you..." I kissed his cheek, then walked away. I stripped off my dress, kicked off my shoes and went to my rooms and lab. The egg rested there, still a mystery. I thought about what happened, more tears falling from my face onto my egg. People did assume I was a mean, cold hearted snake...but I did care deeply. I only ever felt love for one person and that was Harry. I may care for people, but the only words I've ever said to anybody was to Harry. But he broke my heart...More tears fell onto the egg. I was alone and safe. In a rare desperate moment, I let the dam open, the walls that protected me opening just a bit to let the pain out. I cried for Harry...he was changing also. Both of us were going different ways and we were both scared of the future. I cried for Draco...a boy that I was beginning to develop feelings for. I cried for the Weasleys and how poor they were. I cried for Hermione who's moment was ruined by the boy that truly liked her. I gasped on sobs, feeling water fall down on me. I looked up to see that it was raining inside of the room. Licking my lips, I saw that it was tears. I cried harder, my hand on the egg. It opened and it began to sing. That's how I found out that my next task was mermaids. 

* * *

After the party winded down, the Professors were cleaning up the Great Hall. "Lorna! You'll surely catch a cold!" Minerva gasped, seeing the young, skinny professor clean up chairs with a wand. 

"I'm quite fine, Minerva," Lorna grinned, moving to see the older Potions Master moving tables back to their original position. "I still can't believe that Magnolia slapped Harry."

"That was quite uncalled for, if you asked me..." Minerva spat. 

"They were having a sibling quirell. Tensions were heated," Severus droned. 

"She looked lovely tonight..." Minerva said. 

"She looked like her mother," Severus said in a soft voice, looking longingly at a fire. 

Lorna looked at him and knew that there was a story there. Dumbledore was observing his three most trusted teachers. While he only knew Lorna Nightshade for a short while, he knew that she was an excellent Potions Mistress and Alchemist and came highly by his old friend Nicolas Flamel. Lorna looked around, making sure that there was no stragglers and the foriegn professors were gone. Hagrid remained, still sullen about his falling out with Maxime. "We all know what Magnolia is...you called for me here to help train her...did you see what happened tonight?" she asked around the room. 

"She was smiling...she was happy...I've never seen her smile so much before in the years I've known her," McGongall told her. 

"No...she was glowing...when she was dancing with Draco Malfoy. She was free...she was happy...her magic...it was pure, not tainted. Then her brother had to ruin it," Lorna sighed. 

"Magnolia must learn to control her temper..." Dumbledore said, sitting down. "If we are to survive this upcoming war, we will need her at her strongest. We will need both of them." 

"The war will be lost if they die in the tournament," Lora argued. She cared for the girl. If her daughter had lived, she wished that she would be like Magnolia...warm hearted, smart, brave...a fierce warrior. 

"They cannot be withdrawn...I've tried..." Dumbledore sighed. "Magnolia Potter doesn't know how powerful she is. What she did with the dragon...she's only a beginner alchemist. If she was able to accomplish that in a few weeks of learning, what will she be able to do in years to come?" 

"What does the Prophency actually say about her?" Lorna asked. 

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies....Another will be born...with the power of fire and rage inside of her...she will be His weapon and his shield...she is the magic that He will need...She will hold in Darkness until it consumes her...she will be marked by the creatures that reside in her that He will use."_

"Dear Merlin," McGongall whispered as she sat down as Dumbledore recited the prophecy he remembered, leaving out one bit. "What does that mean, Albus?"

Albus Dumbledore looked ashamed by the memories. "When Lily was pregnant, they came to me about the prophency. They knew what was coming. That's why I had them hidden away. Then the twins were born...Magnolia was supposed to come first. But she didn't. Harry did...Magnolia couldn't be delivered. She was dying. Lily was in pain...I came with a potion...it had phoenix tears in it. When she was born, she was small and weak. She had fevers...we all feared she would not live. But she slowly got better. When she was several months old, Lily and James summoned me. They were worried. Magnolia could barely stand to be away from Harry. When she was seperated, she cried...when she cried, fires started. The earth shook. Magic happened. Everytime she smiled or laughed, the world was at ease."

"So, what is she?" Minerva asked. 

"You haven't guessed?" Lorna questioned. "She's magic...old, raw, powerful magic that stands on how we operate. No matter where...Britian, France, the North, America? It's all the same...how we harness it. That's why she has that big brain, and can learn any spell in a day. She was created with the Sorcerer's Stone. He gave it to Lily when she was giving birth. Albus created the ultimate weapon...one that could destroy Voldemort. One Harry could wield to help him be successful. And one that could also destroy Harry if she went Dark."

"Magnolia Potter will never grow Dark," Severus hissed, surprising everybody. "I know Magnolia...I have trained her. She may be in Slytherin, such as He was, but her heart is ten times greater than anybody I have ever met. She cares so much that it pains her when someone hurts her...that's why she's cold. She's protecting herself."

"A self-defense system. Moody informed me that her mind is like a maze...she's very strong willed...Her wand is the same wood as Voldemort's...and a Dragon core...a mixture of a dark wizard," Albus said. 

"That's why all the magical creatures flock around her..." Hagrid informed them, finally speaking. "The dragons, the blast-eyed skewts, the Hippogriffs, hell, even Fluffy didn't try to harm her. It was her voice that lured him to sleep. I've seen the House Elves begin to worship her as she was their queen, master, or goddess. They sense the old magic inside of her." 

"I think we're all forgetting an interesting fact," Severus snapped, looking at them all. "She is still a girl with feelings...she's not an object or a weapon."

"Severus is right..." Lorna said. "I've seen her determined. I've seen her happy. I've seen her angry...I've seen her beginning to fall in love with a boy..."

Severus turned bright red. To him, Magnolia Potter will always be the small girl with big green eyes, strawberry blonde hair, and a loud outspoken voice that he came to care for. She wasn't Lily. She was her own person and that was enough. If he were to have children with Lily, his lost love, he would imagine that Magnolia would be their child. "She's too young..."

Albus smiled at his friend. "She's growing up to be a beautiful young lady. Boys have beginning to notice her...but I have heard the whispers between Mr. Malfoy and Magnolia. They might have not liked each other, but their hearts grow closer together."

"We all know what his father is..." Snape said, rubbing his own arm. "Sybill has forseen it. He will betray her..."

"He already has...If Voldemort is regaining his strength, then he asked someone to get close to her. I've seen her efforts to reform the Slytherin house. Magnolia is very proud of who she is...I know that Eliphas Waggoner is not the one. Sybill said her one true love will betray her. And Merlin help us all that she forgives him." 

"It's late...the second match is coming up soon...I need to help prepare my student," Lorna said. They quickly finished cleaning then moved to leave, when rain alerted them. Albus waved his wand, as thunder crashed. Holding out his hand, he collected some water. Bringing it up to his lips, he looked at them with a sense of melachoney. 

"Salt water...it's tears..."

The only person they all knew that was strong enough to control the elements was currently crying into her golden egg. 

 

 

 


	61. The Real Magnolia Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, alert!

The next day I woke up curled up in my desk chair, my head on the table. The egg was closed, my eyes were puffy and red, and my green dress was damp. I stripped down, taking a calming hot shower, then pulled on leggings and a sweater. I went back to the Slytherin Common Room, where El found me. "What happened?! All of a sudden you were having a good time, and then you slapped Harry, and you and Draco ran off!" 

"Calm down...Harry...he just said unkind things to me. I snapped, slapped him, hissed at him, and we went to the Chamber and hung out. We danced, and I told him that I just wanted to be friends..."

"What?! No!" El cried, grabbing my arms and shaking me. "Are you insane! You and Draco Malfoy are endgame! ENDGAME! He's been head over heels for you since first year! And you want to be friends with him?!" 

"What?" I snorted. "He hated me since before last year."

"No...he's been crushing on you...who do you think been sending you that jewlery?" 

I stutterd. "B-b-but..."

"Wow...for someone so smart, you are awfully dumb. He likes you, Maggie...and you like him..."

My face was red. "I do...but I don't want to screw this up...he's...since this year, he's my best friend. I don't want to ruin that..."

"You won't..."

"How do you know?!" I snapped. "According to my brother, I kill everything that's around me. I'm venomous. I'm a snake..."

"No...you're not," El growled. "I'm going to curse Potter to oblivion for telling you those things. I may not be your brother, but you're the closest thing I have to a sister. You. Are. Smart...You. Are. Beautiful...And you. Are. Kind...You're the bravest person I know, and the most loyal. You know why Parkinson hates you? Because when you walk into the room, you light it up. You are an incredible human being and I'm so honored that you are my best friend."

I smiled fondly at him..."I love you..."

El grinned, pulling me into a giant hug. "I love you, too...as my best friend. You are my bitter half..."

"And you're my better half. Okay...no more of this...we're not Diggory...New goal...I'm going to win this tournament. And I'm going to take no prisoners..."

"Hell yes!" El cheered, holding up his hand. 

"I spent all night crying. I'm done crying. No one else is going to break me." 

"And Malfoy?" 

I blushed. "I'm not ready...I told him that...maybe one day when I'm not being hunted by Death Eaters and Voldemort is buried six feet under."

El nodded. "I guess I can see that..."

"Great...so, next challenge? Mermaids. I don't know what we're going to do...but we're going to have to swim for it if mermaids are involved. So, we better get to work." 

"You going to tell your brother?"

"Nope...I'm going to win this thing..."

I sat down and grabbed a book I found about mermaids. Watch out the world...If Harry wanted a snake, he would get a snake. 

Draco found me that same day, on the couch, my legs thrown over El's lap as we both ran through theories about how to keep me alive in water. "Can we speak?" he asked, coming over to us. 

"Of course..." I told him, swinging my legs over from El. We stood up and waked over to a corner where we couldn't be seen. "So, what's up?"

"I've been thinking...about last night..."

"Look...what happened? What I said? I meant it...I do like you, and I'm not ready-"

"I understand...you're life is crazy. Not to mention we will be going head first into a Romeo and Juliet situation."

I was shocked. "You read Shakespeare?"

"He's one of the better Muggle author's. So, maybe we can go slow..."

"Slow for me is like a snail, Draco," I sighed. 

"And a snail's pace is alright for me..." he said. "You were right. I don't want to screw this up too...so, we can be friends and we what happens?"

I blushed, nodding, holding out my hand. "Friends...best friends..." He shook it, holding for a few seconds longer than friends. 

From there, term restarted, and the snow fell heavily. I bundled up in my warmest cloak, and wore my new wollen socks that Dobby made me for Care of Magical Creatures, my black uniform falling to my knees. "Merlin, it's freezing," Draco shivered. 

"Don't be a big girl's blouse," I told him. "It's not so cold..."

"You're not wearing gloves?! Aren't you're hands freezing?" 

I shook my head. "No...here...see?"

I placed my warm hand on his cheek. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. Pansy was fuming behind me as I removed my hand. I saw Harry approach me, but was cut off my a witch that was defiently the gentle-half giant.

"Who're you?" said Ron, staring at her. "Where's Hagrid?"

"My name is Professor Grubbly-Plank," she said briskly. "I am your temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher. "

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry repeated loudly. 

"He is indisposed," said Professor Grubbly-Plank shortly. 

Soft and unpleasant laughter reached Harry's ears. He turned; Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins were joining the class. All of them looked gleeful, and none of them looked surprised to see Professor Grubbly-Plank. 

"This way, please," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, and she strode off around the paddock where the Beauxbatons horses were shivering. We came past the hut where Hagrid lived, but the most beautiful thing was in front of me. And this time, it wasn't dead or bleeding silver blood that Voldemort was licking up. 

"Oh it's so beautiful!" whispered Lavender Brown. "How did she get it? They're supposed to be really hard to catch!"

The unicorn was so brightly white it made the snow all around look gray. It was pawing the ground nervously with its golden hooves and throwing back its horned head.

"Boys keep back!" barked Professor Grubbly-Plank, throwing out an arm and catching Harry hard in the chest. I smirked. "They prefer the woman's touch, unicorns. Girls to the front, and approach with care, come on, easy does it..."  
  
We walked up the the unicorn, leaving the boys behind. I held out my hand, the unicorn placing it's warm head against my bare hand. I could faintly hear Draco egging Harry on, but I couldn't care less. Let Harry hurt some. When class was over, I began to walk back to the castle with Draco and El, but Harry tried to come over. "Mags! Can you believe this?" Harry asked, thrusting the Daily Prophet in my face. 

My eyes were cold. "So?" I shrugged. 

"So?! After what Hagrid did for us?"

"He delieverd us to the Dursley's, the worst Muggles on the planet. After all, Harry. I'm just a venomous snake in the grass who kills everything that gets close to me. I guess that Hagrid got to close." 

I left him standing there, shocked as I turned around and continued to walk on with my friends. I spent the rest of the week trying to figure out ways of not to drown. "Vhat about a potion?" Mishka asked as my group of friends brainstormed. "Or alchemy?"

"Alchemy is control of the elements. It won't stop me from drowning. But a potion?" I told them, snapping. "You ever hear of a mad scientist?" 

I brewed different potions, testing them out. The weeks leading up to the tournament were getting shorter and shorter. Harry and I were on non-speaking terms, both of us too stubborn and both of us thinking that the other was in the wrong. 

I gasped from my latest potion creation, shivering as I grabbed the stop watch. "Two hours," I coughed, dragging myself up. I dried off, pulling on my silk pajama, rolling the long sleeves up that were too long. I balled my hair up, putting an elastic band in it to keep it up. Slipping on my sisters, I locked up the bathroom and headed towards the dungeons. I entered the dungeon, tucking my map up and sticking it in the pocket of my shorts. I crawled into bed, my mind filling of mermaids, swimming, and the upcoming task. 


	62. The Second Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Magnolia miss most?

_Dear Sirius,_

_I hope you are well. I'm obvious still alive since I'm still writing to you. Things here have been tense. I don't know where to begin. First, I had a blast at the Yule Ball. I'm enclosing a picture of myself all dressed up in this letter. I have a plan for the next task that I'm very proud of. I invented a potion. Snape was so impressed I swear I saw his lips twitch in a smile. Then he scowled, telling me how dangerous it was when I wasn't even a potion master. But I mean...come on. It's me. Second...Harry and I are in a spat. I went to the dance with the boy that I kinda like. Harry didn't like it because (1) he's a Slytherin and (2) we're 99.9% that his father is a current Death Eater. But knowing my friends, they all don't share the same views of their parents. We are not our parents. And this boy, Sirius. He makes me feel free to be myself. He doesn't judge me like some people, and he's been there more for me when Harry hasn't, not to mention rescued me several times. He's also seen me cry. Harry and I both said hurtful things. But he took it a step to far. If you were here, I would think that you would throw us together and force us to make it up. Other than that, life has been okay. Professor Nightshade is impressed by my Alchemy skills. She says in no time I will be an experienced alchemist, but I need to learn to respect the rules. I hope you and Beaky are well. Send a letter soon. Miss you._

_Yours,_

_Magnolia J. Potter_

I finished the letter, tucking the moving photo inside of the envelope. It was taken as I was coming down the stairs. I handed it to Cassius, El's Great Horned Owl, watching him fly away from the owlery. I headed back down the dungeons where I prepared to head to my classes. I braided my hair, pulling on a green headband, and then grabbed my books and my satchel. I headed back to the common room, spotting the usual group of suspects. We began to chat excitedly about the upcoming task, and the Hogsmead trip. 

Hagrid was back, and with him were the last two remaining skewts and two baby unicorns that were pure gold. "Easier ter spot than the adults," Hagrid told the class. "They turn silver when they're abou' two years old, an' they grow horns at aroun four. Don' go pure white till they're full grown, 'round about seven. They're a bit more trustin' when they're babies...don' mind boys so much...C'mon, move in a bit, yeh can pat 'em if yeh want...give 'em a few o' these sugar lumps..."

I raced over to them, patting one on the nose. I could hear Hagrid talking to Harry, wishing that he wins. I began to see green...The feeling of anger and envy pushing me harder to win. The evening before the second task, Draco and I sat by the fire, sharing the blanket I took from the tent from the Quidditch World Cup. "I just want this whole thing to be over," I admitted. "I've never studied so much...I swear I'm collecting more books about actual things instead of collecting novels to read."

"After this one, there's one more. You're going to win..."

"At first all I wanted was to stay alive. But now? I just want to prove that I'm more than just being Harry Potter's twin sister. I want to be the special one, the one that everybody idols."

"You will...you'll show them all."

"Harry already has Bagman on his side. And we all know that Dumbledore favors him."

"Then you fight. You fighter harder than anybody ever..."

"Okay...break time's over...let me see that essay," I told him, grabbing his transfiguration essay. 

"It's dreadful, I know."

I kicked his thigh with my bare foot, reading. "What? No, it's actually very good. Really, really good. Draco...you hit all the major points! And you always look like you don't care!"

"I don't. I just know the stuff. Just because I don't pay attention sometimes, doesn't mean that I'm actually fail at my work. I do take notes."

"Well, pardon me," I snickered, turning to see the clock. "I should get to bed...long day tomorrow." We got up and gathered up our things.  "Goodnight, Draco..."

"Goodnight, Magnolia."

"You going to wish me luck tomorrow?" I asked, before I left. 

"You don't need it...but yeah,"

The next morning, I didn't see El at all. I went to my early breakfast, ate, then went back to put on the green one piece swim suit that they left for me to wear. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater, coming back down to the common room to see Daphne. "Hey...where's El?" I asked, walking down the stairs. 

She shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen him all morning." 

"What?!" I shrieked. "He's usually the first person I see in the morning! I need his pep talk!" 

"I'm sure he's fine. Look, here's the boys...I'm sure they all know." 

I rushed seeing Blaise and Theo coming into the room. Instead of Potter Stinks buttons, they now supported Maggie Rules, Harry Drools buttons. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Blaise asked. 

"Eliphas!" I shrieked, my face turning red. 

"We thought he was already with you..."

"No! He's not! Something is wrong! What if-" then it clicked. "The thing I miss most...oh god!" I raced from the room, colliding with a tall body. 

"Bambi? Where's the fire?" 

"El!" I cried out, hugging him tight. "Where were you?" 

I pulled back to see his hair ruffled, his cheeks red, and Ivan standing next to him. "We fell asleep in the Chamber. Then I snuck back into the dorm room to get changed."

"El! How did you get in?" 

"I might have been paying attention to you on and off. Please, I'm your best friend." 

"I thought that they took you," I sighed. 

"Voo took voo?" Ivan asked. 

"The judges...they're taking people I will miss the most. I thought it was you."

"Nope...little hurt, though. Who would you miss the most?" 

"Harry? Uncle Mooney? The Weasley Twins? Padfoot?" I listed, ticking names off in my head. "Snape? Nightshade?"

El listened, thinking. Then his face paled. "Maggie...When I snuck back into common room this morning, there was an empty bed...Malfoy's."

With that, I sprinted. They had Draco...Draco, the boy I was desperatly keeping at arm's length. I didn't know if my feelings were just a school girl crush or the beginning of something special, but I was going to get him back to find out. I ran to my lab, grabbing the potion I made the afternoon before with Snape's watchful eye. Then I fled down to the dock of the lake. Harry was late, sprinting towards us, breathing hard. 

"I'm...here..." Harry panted, skidding to a halt in the mud and accidentally splattering Fleur's robes. 

"Where have you been?" Percy snapped, in his bossy, disapproving voice. "The task's about to start!"

Mr. Crouch failed to show up again. "Now, now, Percy!" said Ludo Bagman, who was looking intensely relieved to see Harry. "Let him catch his breath!"

Dumbledore smiled at Harry, but Karkaroff and Madame Maxime didn't look at all pleased to see him...It was obvious from the looks on their faces that they had thought he wasn't going to turn up. I looked at him, mouthing "what happened?"

"Later," he whispered back, bending over, gasping for breath.   
  
"All right. Harry?" Bagman whispered as he moved Harry a few feet farther away from Krum. "Know what you're going to do?"

"Yeah," Harry panted, massaging his ribs. 

Bagman gave Harry's shoulder a quick squeeze and returned to the judges' table; he pointed his wand at his throat as he had done at the World Cup, said, "Sonorus!" and his voice boomed out across the dark water toward the stands. 

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One...two....three!"

I walked into the chilly water, waiting until It came up to my chin before I shed my robes, downing my potion. I dove in, and saw Harry close behind me, now sporting gills. I kicked my feet harder, swimming down more into the chilly black water. Pesky little grindlylow came out of no where, pulling Harry down. Grasping for my wand, I pointed it at him. _"Stupify!"_

They were blasted back, as Harry swam up, pulling out his own wand.  _"Relashio!"_ A sharp jet of water hit them, sending them scuttering away. 

I said nothing, unspoken words flashing through our identical eyes. I kicked my feet, going down, down, down, with Harry close behind me. As we got closer to our destination, the chilling song could be heard.  "An hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took...." I kicked into fulll gear. Then I saw a rock with patingings of merpeople carrying spears and chasing our giant squid. We swam on, past the song, and the song got louder. "...your time's half gone, so tarry not. Lest what you seek stays here to rot..."

I swam harder, seeing merpeople swimming in and out of dwellings as they watched us swim.  And in the middle of the city, there was five people tied to boulders. There was Hermione, Ron, Cho Chang, a young girl who I assumed that was Fleur's sister, and Draco. They looked like they were sleeping, their heads gently rolling onto their shoulders, and fine streams of bubbles kept issuing from their mouths. Harry tried to get Ron free, but couldn't. He reached for a spear, but one the merpeople guarding them hissed, they ugly faces glaring up at him. 

"We do not help," he said in a harsh, croaky voice. 

"Come ON!" Harry said fiercely  and he tried to pull the spear away from the merman, but the merman yanked it back, still shaking his head and laughing. 

Harry swirled around, staring about. I swam down to the bottom of Draco's trying to find something that weighed to the equivlant to a knife. Harry used a rock and began to hack at Ron's ropes, and minutes later, Ron began to float up.   
  
Harry moved to free Hermione and Cho but the merpeople hissed at him. Placing my hand on Draco's I silently apologized, pulling Harry away, pointing my wand at the merpeople. "Hurt my brother, and you become sushi!" I warned. 

Cedric came swimming quickly. "Got lost!" he mouthed, looking panic-stricken, a bubble around his face. "Fleur and Krum're coming now!"

Cedric used a knife to cut Cho free, dragging her up. I kicked the ones away from Harry that were holding him. Seeing a shark-headed man, I quickly pulled Harry out of the way as Viktor bit through Hermione's ropes, dragging her up around the waist.   
  
Harry looked around, waiting. Where were Fleur and Krum? Time was getting short, and according to the song, the hostages would be lost after an hour. . . . 

Harry and I looked at each other, and I grabbed Draco's hand, pointing my wand at the ropes. Making a slashing motion, the ropes snapped in two and I began to pull him up a bit. I looked at the small girl, and at Harry. Looking at Draco, I left him for a moment, nodding at Harry. Fleur wasn't coming. We couldn;t leave her...if this was Harry, I would hope that somebody would help him for me.   
  
"Get out of the way!" I hissed, as Harry grabbed his wand. "Move!" 

"You've got until three!" Harry shouted; a great stream of bubbles burst from him, but he held up three fingers to make sure they got the message. "One...two..." he counted down with his fingers. When the merpeople scattered with fear, Harry moved to hack at the ropes quickly. We were losing time. I pulled him back and severed the rope around her ankle with magic. Harry grabbed the girl around the waist, and the neck of Ron's robes. I grabbed Draco's hand, and we all headed towards the surface. My lungs were screaming as the potion wore off. I felt a tug, and Was dragged down. Harry was near the surface, but I was still a couple of feet below him. I grabbed Draco around the chest, kicking harder. Couldn't breathe...I needed to breathe...then I saw sunlight and heard cheering. I popped up, Harry already up. I popped up, dragging Draco up, who sputtered. "What?" he gasped. 

"Are you okay?" I asked, shivering in the cold. 

"Yeah...you saved me..."

I don't know what came over me, but I closed my eyes and placed my closed lips on Draco's for a brief moment. Draco froze underneath my lips as I had my first ever kiss. Pulling back, I slowly opened my eyes to see his closed, then opened as I stood transfixed. I turned and began to wade back to the bank, my lung still screaming. 

"Maggie!" Harry cried out, thrusting his body at mine. I hugged him tight, burying my nose in his wet shirt. "I'm sorry! About everything! I saw her down there and my mine went to you. If that was you-"

"I know..." I mumbled, pulling back, I wiped his hair from his face. "You said some hurtful things, Harry."

"I know...and I'm so sorry...this tournament is changing us. I don't like it."

"We're growing up. We're going to have different interest and different friends. But we both need to learn to be our own people without each other. And we need to respect each other's choices."

"So...you still love me?' Harry asked, hope in his voice. 

I snorted. "I will always love you, no matter what you do."

"I love you too..." Harry told me, hugging me again. We all trudged towards the bank, where Ron was pulled up by Percy. 

"Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt?" Fleur cried out, tears in her eyes. 

"She's fine!" Harry tried to tell her, but he was so exhausted he could hardly talk, let alone shout. We kept each other up, my lungs burning. Gabrielle was hauled up where Fleur hugged her tight.   
  
"It was ze grindylows...zey attacked me...oh Gabrielle, I thought...I thought..."

Snape dragged Draco up, then me as I coughed. He drapped a blanket over me, and sent me over to Madam Pomfrey. "My inhaler..." I gasped. 

"Here you go dear...hurry and drink this. This will warm you up." I drank the warming potion, and grabbed the inhaler from her, taking a few puffs. 

"You did good, Maggie," Professor Nightshade told me, coming over. 

"I lost...I got to the bank last...after Harry."

"But you helped saved that girl...that was noble of you." 

"Look after Gabrielle,"  Fleur told Maxime, coming over to us. "You both saved 'er," she said breathlessly. "Even though she was not your 'ostage. "

"Yeah," said Harry, who was now heartily wishing he'd left all three girls tied to the statue. 

Fleur bent down, kissed Harry twice on each cheek, then hugged me tight. Then she said to Ron, "And you too-you 'elped -"  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, looking extremely hopeful, "yeah, a bit -"

Fleur swooped down on him too and kissed him. Hermione looked furious, causing me to snicker.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows..." 

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points. "

There was a round of applause. "I deserved zero," said Fleur throatily, shaking her magnificent head. 

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour. " Enormous cheers from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd.  "We therefore award him forty-seven points. "

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points. "

Karkaroff clapped particularly hard, looking very superior. 

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect," Bagman continued. "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own. Magnolia Potter used her own homemade potion. She returned shorty after Harry, having helped return the hostages to safety as well. Most of the judges," and here, Bagman gave Karkaroff a very nasty look, "feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However...Mr. and Miss Potter's score is forty-five points. "I was in second place, now behind Harry and Cedric, with Krum closely behind me. "The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June," continued Bagman. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions. "


	63. The Return of Padfoot

Life after the second task was semi-normal. There was something different between Draco and I now after I kissed him. "So...you kissed me," Draco blushed as we walked back to the castle, still wrapped in blankets. 

"Yeah..." I said, kicking a rock in my path. "It just sort of happened. But I still mean what I said. Taking things slow."

"Okay..."

"Just okay?" I smirked. It was now becoming a thing. 

"Okay." 

El, on the other hand, freaked out. 

"You kissed him?!" El shrieked. 

"Shh! I don't know why...but I did it," I explained, grabbing my bag for class. 

"Well, was it magical? Was there sparks? Fireworks?"

"His lips were warm...and soft...It-felt nice." 

"Nice?" 

"It was nice," I smiled, blushing a bit. I didn't want to tell him that when I kissed Draco Malfoy, the world seemed to stop then restart in an array of brilliant bright colors. Or that my heart stopped for a brief second and I was finally able to breath easily for the first time. 

I walked out, where Draco was waiting for me in the common room. We smiled at each other and began to walk to Double Potions together, our hands brushing up against each other. Pansy and a few other Slytherin girls, with Crabbe and Goyle were giggling. "What's going on?"

I looked and saw the headline in Witch's Weekly, my face turning red. **Harry Potter's Secret Heartache.** It was all about poor Hermione. I snorted, kinda pissed. 

I moved to take my seat, Draco sitting next to me. "If we are going to further our relationship, we need to set some ground rules," I told Draco, copying down the potion ingredients for today's potion.

"Rules?"

"Yes...rule one, our private buisness is our private buisness. No one needs to know. Which leads me to too, no one knows about us...whatever us is. We can be friends in public, but that's it..."

"So, keep doing what we are doing."

"Basically. If any of the kids here find out about what's going on between us, then they can use it to tell their parents, which can lead back to Voldemort, which can cause problems for me and Harry."

"Agreed," Draco mumbled. 

"Ah...reading magazines under the table as well?" Snape added, snatching up the copy of Witch Weekly. "A further ten points from Gryffindor...oh but of course..." Snape's black eyes glittered as they fell on Rita Skeeter's article. "Potter has to keep up with his press cuttings..." 

The dungeon rang with the Slytherins' laughter, and I snickered, continuing my potion.  "'Harry Potter's Secret Heartache. . . dear, dear. Potter, what's ailing you now? 'A boy like no other, perhaps...'...Harry Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart upon a worthier candidate. ' How very touching," sneered Snape, rolling up the magazine to continued gales of laughter from the Slytherins. "Well, I think I had better separate the three of you, so you can keep your minds on your potions rather than on your tangled love lives. Weasley, you stay here. Miss Granger, over there, beside Miss Parkinson. Potter - that table in front of my desk. Move. Now. "Harry threw his ingredients into his bag, lugging his cauldron up to the empty table in the front of the room. Hermione moved her stuff to Pansy's table, and Ron remained where he was. "All this press attention seems to have inflated your already over-large head. Potter," said Snape quietly, once the rest of the class had settled down again. Harry didn't answer.   
"You might be laboring under the delusion that the entire wizarding world is impressed with you," Snape went on, so quietly that no one else could hear him (Harry continued to pound his scarab beetles, even though he had already reduced them to a very fine powder), "but I don't care how many times your picture appears in the papers. To me. Potter, you are nothing but a nasty little boy who considers rules to be beneath him. "

I returned to my potion, as me and Draco perfected it. I looked up to see him looking at me. "You can't look at me like that, either," I told him. 

"Like what?" he asked, smirking. 

"You know what..." I grabbed another ingredient, putting a pinch of it in my potion. "The tournament's all most done...then...we can talk." 

There was a knock on the dungeon door, alerting us all. "Enter," said Snape in his usual voice. 

The class looked around as the door opened. Professor Karkaroff came in. Everyone watched him as he walked up toward Snape's desk. He was twisting his finger around his goatee and looking agitated. 

"We need to talk," said Karkaroff abruptly when he had reached Snape. He seemed so determined that nobody should hear what he was saying that he was barely opening his lips; it was as though he were a rather poor ventriloquist. I caught what he said, leaning forward as I pretended to work with Draco. 

"I'll talk to you after my lesson, Karkaroff," Snape muttered, but Karkaroff interrupted him. 

"I want to talk now, while you can't slip off, Severus. You've been avoiding me. "

"After the lesson," Snape snapped. 

Looking up over my cauldron, I saw Karkaroff look nervous and Snape looking angry. Karkaroff hovered behind Snape's desk for the rest of the double period. He seemed intent on preventing Snape from slipping away at the end of class. I saw Harry knock over the armadillo bile, causing a mess. "Go on without me. I'll be there, soon," I told my friends, moving to help him clean up.   
  
"What's so urgent?" we heard Snape hiss at Karkaroff. 

"This," said Karkaroff. He pulled up the sleeve of his robe, showing him something on his inner forearm.  "Well?" said Karkaroff, still making every effort not to move his lips. "Do you see? It's never been this clear, never since -"

"Put it away!" snarled Snape, his black eyes sweeping the classroom. 

"But you must have noticed -" Karkaroff began in an agitated voice. 

"We can talk later, Karkaroff!" spat Snape. "Potter! Miss Potter! What are you doing?"  
  
"Clearing up my armadillo bile, Professor," said Harry innocently, straightening up and showing Snape the sodden rag he was holding. 

"I was packing up the vials of ingredients, sir..." I answered honestly. I always cleaned up as part of our deal for my never-ending detentions.   
  
I hurried out, surpassing Harry. Harry caught up, pulling me to a stop and inside an empty note. "Sirius contacted me. He wants us to meet him at Hogsmead."

"Is he crazy?" I hissed, grabbing the note from Harry's hand that he showed me. 

"What do you think Karakroff was showing Snape?" 

I froze..."I've been talking to some of my friends...the one's in Slytherin. Do you know dangerous it is for me to be in there with our recent dream of what we saw at the World Cup? But, El said that his father had a tattoo on his inner forearm. It's of a snake, coming out of a skull..."

Harry stiffened, face turning white. "You think that Snape is a Death Eater?"

"I think he was at one point? But now? I'm not so sure. He's been mentoring me through out the tournament this year. I can list off several names of Death Eater families. Pretty much all of Slytherin, minus a few Half-Bloods. Greengrass, Nott, Zambini, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Waggoner, Carrow-"

"Malfoy," Harry said. "Are you with him because you're trying to get information out of him, or because you actually like him."

"We're just friends," I lied, my face stone cold and unmoving. 

"We need to get food from the kitchens for him," Harry sighed, rubbing the spot between his eyes. 

"Leave it to me, brother-dear."

I went to the kitchens, persuading the elves to give as much food as they can. With two bags loaded up, I headed out towards Hogsmead, following Harry around the small town. We took a winding path, past a few cottages. We walked towards the foot of the mountain where Hogsmead was. We turned a corner, and I grinned as I raced towards the large, shaggy, black dog.  

"Hello, Sirius," Harry greeted. 

The dog sniffed my bag, wagging his tail, then began to trot away from us down the scrubby patch of ground that rose to meet the rocky foot of the mountain. I followed, seeing Harry, Hermione, and Ron close behind.   
  
"Merlin's beard," I panted as we climbed up the rocky path. We finally reached where he wanted us, and Sirius disappeared into a narrow fissure. I squeezed in to find a cool, dimly lit cave. Tethered at the end, was Buckbeak. "Beaky!" I squealed, rushing over. I bowed low, and he returned the bow, allowing me to pet his feathered neck. "Did you miss me, sweetheart?" I cooed to the creature. As I pet the Hippogriff, I watched the dog turned into my godfather. He was once again unkept and thin...which I was not fond of.   
  
"Chicken!" he said hoarsely after removing the old Daily Prophets from his mouth and throwing them down onto the cave floor. 

Harry pulled open the bag and handed over the bundle of chicken legs and bread. 

"Thanks," said Sirius, opening it, grabbing a drumstick, sitting down on the cave floor, and tearing off a large chunk with his teeth. "I've been living off rats mostly. Can't steal too much food from Hogsmeade; I'd draw attention to myself. "

He grinned up at Harry and me, but Harry returned the grin only reluctantly. I however scowled. Walking over, I slapped the back of his head. 

"Ouch!" he cried out, jumping.   
  
"What're you doing here, Sirius?" Harry asked.  

"Fulfilling my duty as godfather," said Sirius, gnawing on the chicken bone in a very doglike way. "Don't worry about it, I'm pretending to be a lovable stray.

"Seriously," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I want to be on the spot. Your last letters... well, let's just say things are getting fishier. I've been stealing the paper every time someone throws one out, and by the looks of things, I'm not the only one who's getting worried. Have you two made up?"

Harry and I looked at each other. "More or less," I shrugged.   
  
He nodded at the yellowing Daily Prophets on the cave floor, and Ron picked them up and unfolded them. Harry, however, continued to stare at Sirius. "What if they catch you? What if you're seen?"

"You four and Dumbledore are the only ones around here who know I'm an Animagus," said Sirius, shrugging, and continuing to devour the chicken leg. 

Harry read the front liners of the Daily Prophet's, putting the papers down. "They're making it sound like he's dying," said Harry slowly. "But he can't be that ill if he managed to get up here..."

"My brothers Crouch's personal assistant," Ron informed Sirius. "He says Crouch is suffering from overwork. "

"Mind you, he did look ill, last time I saw him up close," said Harry slowly, still reading the story. "The night our name came out of the goblet..."  
  
"Getting his comeuppance for sacking Winky, isn't he?" said Hermione, an edge to her voice. She was stroking Buckbeak, who was crunching up Sirius's chicken bones. "I bet he wishes he hadn't done it now - bet he feels the difference now she's not there to look after him. "

"Hermione..." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "What if one of Voldemort's followers cursed him..."

"Hermione's obsessed with house-elfs," Ron muttered to Sirius, casting Hermione a dark look. Sirius, however, looked interested. 

"Crouch sacked his house-elf?"

"Yeah, at the Quidditch World Cup," said Harry, and he launched into the story of the Dark Mark's appearance, and Winky being found with his wand clutched in her hand, and Mr. Crouch's fury. By the time Harry had finished, he was pacing the small cave. 

"Let me get this straight," he said after a while, brandishing a fresh chicken leg. "You first saw the elfin the Top Box. She was saving Crouch a seat, right?"

"Right," we all said together. 

"But Crouch didn't turn up for the match?"

"No," said Harry. "I think he said he'd been too busy. "

Sirius paced all around the cave in silence. Then he said, "Harry, did you check your pockets for your wand after you'd left the Top Box?"

"Erm..." Harry thought hard. "No," he said finally. "I didn't need to use it before we got in the forest. And then I put my hand in my pocket, and all that was in there were my Omnioculars. " He stared at Sirius. "Are you saying whoever conjured the Mark stole my wand in the Top Box?"

"It's possible," said Sirius.   
  
"Winky didn't steal that wand!" Hermione insisted. 

"The elf wasn't the only one in that box," said Sirius, his brow furrowed as he continued to pace. "Who else was sitting behind you?"

"Loads of people," said Harry. "Some Bulgarian ministers...Cornelius Fudge...the Malfoys..."  
  
"The Malfoys!" said Ron suddenly, so loudly that his voice echoed all around the cave, and Buckbeak tossed his head nervously. "I bet it was Lucius Malfoy!"

"Anyone else?" said Sirius. 

"No one," said Harry. 

"Yes, there was, there was Ludo Bagman," I reminded him. 

"Oh yeah..."

"I don't know anything about Bagman except that he used to be Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps," said Sirius, still pacing. "What's he like?"

"He's okay," said Harry. "He keeps offering to help me with the Triwizard Tournament. "

"Does he, now?" said Sirius, frowning more deeply. "I wonder why he'd do that?"

"Says he's taken a liking to me," said Harry. 

"More like an obsession," I muttered, causing Sirius to cast a look in my direction. 

"Hmm," Sirius hummed, looking thoughtful. 

"We saw him in the forest just before the Dark Mark appeared," Hermione told Sirius. "Remember?" she said to Harry and Ron. 

"Yeah, but he didn't stay in the forest, did he?" said Ron. "The moment we told him about the riot, he went off to the campsite. "

"How d'you know?" Hermione shot back. "How d'you know where he Disapparated to?"

"Come off it," said Ron incredulously. "Are you saying you reckon Ludo Bagman conjured the Dark Mark?"

"It's more likely he did it than Winky," said Hermione stubbornly. 

"Told you," said Ron, looking meaningfully at Sirius, "told you she's obsessed with house -"

But Sirius held up a hand to silence Ron. "When the Dark Mark had been conjured, and the elf had been discovered holding Harry's wand, what did Crouch do?"

"Went to look in the bushes," said Harry, "but there wasn't anyone else there. "

"Of course," Sirius muttered, pacing up and down, "of course, he'd want to pin it on anyone but his own elf...and then he sacked her?"  
  
"Yes," said Hermione in a heated voice, "he sacked her, just because she hadn't stayed in her tent and let herself get trampled -"

"Hermione, will you give it a rest with the elf!" said Ron. 

Sirius shook his head and said, "She's got the measure of Crouch better than you have, Ron. If you want to know what a mans like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals. "

He ran a hand over his unshaven face, evidently thinking hard. "All these absences of Barty Crouch's...he goes to the trouble of making sure his house-elf saves him a seat at the Quidditch World Cup, but doesn't bother to turn up and watch. He works very hard to reinstate the Triwizard Tournament, and then stops coming to that too...It's not like Crouch. If he's ever taken a day off work because of illness before this, I'll eat Buckbeak. "

"D'you know Crouch, then?" Harry asked. 

Sirius's face darkened, the look similar to where I pointed my wand at him believing that he was a murderer. 

"Oh I know Crouch all right," he said quietly. "He was the one who gave the order for me to be sent to Azkaban - without a trial. "

"What?" Ron and Hermione together. 

"You're kidding!"  Harry. 

"No, I'm not," said Sirius, taking another great bite of chicken. "Crouch used to be Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, didn't you know?"

"Talk about a demotion," I smirked, sitting down on a rock. 

"He was tipped for the next Minister of Magic," Sirius explained. "He's a great wizard, Barty Crouch, powerfully magical- and power-hungry. Oh never a Voldemort supporter. No, Barty Crouch was always very outspoken against the Dark Side. But then a lot of people who were against the Dark Side...well, you wouldn't understand...you're too young..."

"That's what my dad said at the World Cup," said Ron, with a trace of irritation in his voice. "Try us, why don't you?"

A grin flashed across Sirius's thin face. "All right, I'll try you..." He walked once up the cave, back again, and then said, "Imagine that Voldemort's powerful now. You don't know who his supporters are, you don't know who's working for him and who isn't; you know he can control people so that they do terrible things without being able to stop themselves. You're scared for yourself, and your family, and your friends. Every week, news comes of more deaths, more disappearances, more torturing...the Ministry of Magic's in disarray, they don't know what to do, they're trying to keep everything hidden from the Muggles, but meanwhile, Muggles are dying too. Terror everywhere...panic...confusion...that's how it used to be.

"Well, times like that bring out the best in some people and the worst in others. Crouch's principles might've been good in the beginning - I wouldn't know. He rose quickly through the Ministry, and he started ordering very harsh measures against Voldemort's supporters. The Aurors were given new powers - powers to kill rather than capture, for instance. And I wasn't the only one who was handed straight to the dementors without trial. Crouch fought violence with violence, and authorized the use of the Unforgivable Curses against suspects. I would say he became as ruthless and cruel as many on the Dark Side. He had his supporters, mind you - plenty of people thought he was going about things the right way, and there were a lot of witches and wizards clamoring for him to take over as Minister of Magic. When Voldemort disappeared, it looked like only a matter of time until Crouch got the top job. But then something rather unfortunate happened..." Sirius smiled grimly. "Crouch's own son was caught with a group of Death Eaters who'd managed to talk their way out of Azkaban. Apparently they were trying to find Voldemort and return him to power. "

"Crouch's son was caught?" gasped Hermione. 

"Yep," said Sirius, throwing his chicken bone to Buckbeak, flinging himself back down on the ground beside the loaf of bread, and tearing it in half. "Nasty little shock for old Barty, I'd I magine. Should have spent a bit more time at home with his family, shouldn't he? Ought to have left the office early once in a while...gotten to know his own son. "

He began to wolf down large pieces of bread. "That's twisted," I whistled. "So, was his son a Death Eater?" 

"No idea," said Sirius, still stuffing down bread. "I was in Azkaban myself when he was brought in. This is mostly stuff I've found out since I got out. The boy was definitely caught in the company of people I'd bet my life were Death Eaters - but he might have been in the wrong place at the wrong time, just like the house-elf. "

"Did Crouch try and get his son off?" Hermione whispered. 

Sirius let out a laugh that was much more like a bark. "Crouch let his son off? I thought you had the measure of him, Hermione! Anything that threatened to tarnish his reputation had to go; he had dedicated his whole life to becoming Minister of Magic. You saw him dismiss a devoted house-elf because she associated him with the Dark Mark again - doesn't that tell you what he's like? Crouch's fatherly affection stretched just far enough to give his son a trial, and by all accounts, it wasn't much more than an excuse for Crouch to show how much he hated the boy...then he sent him straight to Azkaban. "  
  
"He gave his own son to the dementors?" asked Harry quietly.   
  
"That's right," said Sirius, and he didn't look remotely amused now. "I saw the dementors bringing him in, watched them through the bars in my cell door. He can't have been more than nineteen. They took him into a cell near mine. He was screaming for his mother by nightfall. He went quiet after a few days, though...they all went quiet in the end...except when they shrieked in their sleep..."

I moved to sit next to him, placing a gentle hand on his arm. He looked at me and smiled, but it didn't meet his eyes.   
  
"So he's still in Azkaban?"   
  
"No," said Sirius dully. "No, he's not in there anymore. He died about a year after they brought him in. "

I furrowed my eyes. "He died?"

"He wasn't the only one," said Sirius bitterly. "Most go mad in there, and plenty stop eating in the end. They lose the will to live. You could always tell when a death was coming, because the dementors could sense it, they got excited. That boy looked pretty sickly when he arrived. Crouch being an important Ministry member, he and his wife were allowed a deathbed visit. That was the last time I saw Barty Crouch, half carrying his wife past my cell. She died herself, apparently, shortly afterward. Grief. Wasted away just like the boy. Crouch never came for his son's body. The dementors buried him outside the fortress; I watched them do it. " Sirius threw aside the bread he had just lifted to his mouth and instead picked up the flask of pumpkin juice and drained it. "So old Crouch lost it all, just when he thought he had it made," he continued, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "One moment, a hero, poised to become Minister of Magic...next, his son dead, his wife dead, the family name dishonored, and, so I've heard since I escaped, a big drop in popularity. Once the boy had died, people started feeling a bit more sympathetic toward the son and started asking how a nice young lad from a good family had gone so badly astray. The conclusion was that his father never cared much for him. So Cornelius Fudge got the top job, and Crouch was shunted sideways into the Department of International Magical Cooperation. "

There was a long silence. Harry was thinking of the way Crouch's eyes had bulged as he'd looked down at his disobedient house-elf back in the wood at the Quidditch World Cup. This, then, must have been why Crouch had overreacted to Winky being found beneath the Dark Mark. It had brought back memories of his son, and the old scandal, and his fall from grace at the Ministry. 

"Moody says Crouch is obsessed with catching Dark wizards," Harry told Sirius. 

"Yeah, I've heard it's become a bit of a mania with him," said Sirius, nodding. "If you ask me, he still thinks he can bring back the old popularity by catching one more Death Eater. "

"And he sneaked up here to search Snape's office!" said Ron triumphantly, looking at Hermione. 

"Yes, and that doesn't make sense at all," said Sirius. 

"Yeah, it does!" said Ron excitedly, but Sirius shook his head. 

"Listen, if Crouch wants to investigate Snape, why hasn't he been coming to judge the tournament? It would be an ideal excuse to make regular visits to Hogwarts and keep an eye on him. "

"So you think Snape could be up to something, then?" asked Harry, but Hermione broke in. 

"Look, I don't care what you say, Dumbledore trusts Snape -"

"Yeah...and he's my teacher and mentor. He could've killed me at any moment." 

"Oh give it a rest," said Ron impatiently. "I know Dumbledores brilliant and everything, but that doesn't mean a really clever Dark wizard couldn't fool him -"

"Why did Snape save Harry's life in the first year, then? Why didn't he just let him die? And Maggie's right. She's his star pupil...she sends most of her afternoons with detentions with him."

"Yeah!"

"I dunno - maybe he thought Dumbledore would kick him out-"

"What d'you think, Sirius?" Harry said loudly. 

"I think they've both got a point," said Sirius. "Ever since I found out Snape was teaching here, I've wondered why Dumbledore hired him. Snape's always been fascinated by the Dark Arts, he was famous for it at school. Slimy, oily, greasy-haired kid, he was," Sirius added, and Harry and Ron grinned at each other, but I scowled. "Snape knew more curses when he arrived at school than half the kids in seventh year, and he was part of a gang of Slytherins who nearly all turned out to be Death Eaters. "Sirius held up his fingers and began ticking off names. "Rosier and Wilkes - they were both killed by Aurors the year before Voldemort fell. The Lestranges - they're a married couple - they're in Azkaban. Avery - from what I've heard he wormed his way out of trouble by saying he'd been acting under the Imperius Curse - he's still at large. But as far as I know, Snape was never even accused of being a Death Eater - not that that means much. Plenty of them were never caught. And Snape's certainly clever and cunning enough to keep himself out of trouble. "

"Snape knows Karkaroff pretty well, but he wants to keep that quiet," said Ron. 

"Yeah, you should've seen Snape's face when Karkaroff turned up in Potions yesterday!" said Harry quickly. "Karkaroff wanted to talk to Snape, he says Snape's been avoiding him. Karkaroff looked really worried. He showed Snape something on his arm, but I couldn't see what it was. "

"He showed Snape something on his arm?" said Sirius, looking frankly bewildered. He ran his fingers distractedly through his filthy hair, then shrugged again. "Well, I've no idea what that's about...but if Karkaroff's genuinely worried, and he's going to Snape for answers..."

"It's the Dark Mark," I suddenly said. Everybody looked at me. "I'm a Slytherin. I have Slytherin friends whose most parents were or are Death Eaters. But that doesn't mean one can reform...I still trust him. He's helped me, and taught me, and pratically raised me." 

"There's still the fact that Dumbledore trusts Snape, and I know Dumbledore trusts where a lot of other people wouldn't, but I just can't see him letting Snape teach at Hogwarts if he'd ever worked for Voldemort."

"Why are Moody and Crouch so keen to get into Snape's office then?" said Ron stubbornly. 

"Well," said Sirius slowly, "I wouldn't put it past Mad-Eye to have searched every single teacher's office when he got to Hogwarts. He takes his Defense Against the Dark Arts seriously, Moody. I'm not sure he trusts anyone at all, and after the things he's seen, it's not surprising. I'll say this for Moody, though, he never killed if he could help it. Always brought people in alive where possible. He was tough, but he never descended to the level of the Death Eaters. Crouch, though...he's a different matter...is he really ill? If he is, why did he make the effort to drag himself up to Snape's office? And if he's not...what's he up to? What was he doing at the World Cup that was so important he didn't turn up in the Top Box? What's he been doing while he should have been judging the tournament?" He went into silence, and then turned to look at Ron. "You say your brother's Crouch's personal assistant? Any chance you could ask him if he's seen Crouch lately?"

"I can try," said Ron doubtfully. "Better not make it sound like I reckon Crouch is up to anything dodgy, though. Percy loves Crouch. "

"And you might try and find out whether they've got any leads on Bertha Jorkins while you're at it," said Sirius, gesturing to the second copy of the Daily Prophet. 

"Bagman told me they hadn't," said Harry. 

"Yes, he's quoted in the article in there," said Sirius, nodding at the paper. "Blustering on about how bad Bertha's memory is. Well, maybe she's changed since I knew her, but the Bertha I knew wasn't forgetful at all - quite the reverse. She was a bit dim, but she had an excellent memory for gossip. It used to get her into a lot of trouble; she never knew when to keep her mouth shut. I can see her being a bit of a liability at the Ministry of Magic...maybe that's why Bagman didn't bother to look for her for so long..." Sirius heaved an enormous sigh and rubbed his shadowed eyes. "What's the time?"  
  
"It's half past three," said Hermione. 

"You'd better get back to school," Sirius said, getting to his feet. "Now listen..." He looked particularly hard at Harry, the troublemaker. "I don't want you lot sneaking out of school to see me, all right? Just send notes to me here. I still want to hear about anything odd. But you're not to go leaving Hogwarts without permission; it would be an ideal opportunity for someone to attack you. "

"No one's tried to attack me so far, except a dragon and a couple of grindylows," Harry said, but Sirius scowled at him. 

"True," I shrugged.  
  
"I don't care...I'll breathe freely again when this tournament's over, and that's not until June. And don't forget, if you're talking about me among yourselves, call me Snuffles, okay? Take care of each other, and have each other's backs."

He handed Harry the empty napkin and flask and went to pat Buckbeak good-bye. "I'll walk to the edge of the village with you," said Sirius, "see if I can scrounge another paper. "

He transformed into the great black dog before we left the cave, and they walked back down the mountainside with him, across the boulder-strewn ground, and back to the stile. I patted him on the head, turning to head back. "Take care of yourself, Snuffles."


	64. Puzzles

I waited until I was in detention with Snape to ask him for the truth. This time, I deliberatly sat in the middle of the grand staircase, waiting for Filch to find me and send me to him. I began to not-so grueling task of organizing his potion cabinet, when I made the inquiry. "Are you a Death Eater?" 

Snape dropped the collection of vials, dropping them onto the ground. "Wha-How-"

"I have my ways. You're one of them, aren't you...a Death Eater. That's why Karakoff pulled you aside. Because Voldemort's growing in power." 

"You should be careful of what you say, Miss Potter."

I took a step back, my hand going to my wand in the stocking. I would never raise a hand to my professor, espcially Snape, but I wasn't going out without a fight, either. "Are you threatening me?" 

"Never, Miss Potter. But those who are will. Sit." I moved to sit in my customary seat, crossing my legs. "I once was a foolish young boy who wished to fight against those that have wronged me. At one point, I thought the Dark Lord was the answer. But I slowly began to see the error of his ways. I enlisted Professor Dumbledore's hep, and together, I became a double agent. It wasn't until I lost somebody that I fully reformed myself."

"Was it a girl?" I questioned. 

"Yes...we went to school together, and at one point we were friends. But due to my foolsihness, I lost her. She married, and then was killed."

"I'm sorry," I told him. "I think Crouch put my name in the goblet. He's obsessed with Dark Wizards."

"Yes, he is. I think it's time for you to learn new lessons..."

"What's that?" I asked. 

"How to defend yourself against Dark Wizards...If what Karakroff showed me is true, that means that the Dark Lord is once again rising to power, and he will stop at nothing to kill you and your brother."

"Can you show me?"

"Yes...after this bloody tournament is over." 

Later that night, Draco and I sat by the fireplace studying, sharing a blanket. "Did you know that Snape was a Death Eater?" I whispered. 

Draco looked up from his Potion's essay, nodding. "He's a close friend to my family. He's actually my godfather." 

"Really?" I asked, suprised. "No wonder you get special treatment."

"Please, you get more special treatment than I do."

"That is true..." I smirked, scooting closer to him. "I just want this all to be over..." 

"I know...so, do I," he sighed. I rested my forehead against his shoulder. 

"He's going to come back..." I told him. "That's why Karakroff wanted Snape. His Mark was being activated. It's a signs..."

"What should we do?"

"I don't know...keep apart?" Both of us knew the risks of our blossoming relationship. If anybody found out and reported us back to the wrong people, they could hurt him to hurt me, or vice-versa. "You know when I was joking about being in a Snake Pit? Well, we are...I'm sure that 99% of our housemates have ties in with Voldemort. When he regains power, he'll try at nothing to destroy me and Harry, not caring who he hurts in the process."

"Is that what you want?" Draco asked quietly. "To be kept away from each other?"

"Yes...no...I just want to be a normal girl."

"But you aren't...my family is full of Death Eaters."

"We have to keep this a secret. We need everybody to think we hate each other, again."

"I never hated you," Draco told me. "So, what should we do?"

"We stage an argument..." I sighed, bringing my feet up so I can lean against him. 

"Okay...tommorow...during Care of Magical Creatures."

The next day we planned the whole thing out. It started with Hagrid brought out our new lesson...Nifflers. These're nifflers," said Hagrid, when the class had gathered around. "Yeh find 'em down mines mostly. They like sparkly stuff...There yeh go, look. "

One of the nifflers had suddenly leapt up and attempted to bite Pansy Parkinson's watch off her wrist. She shrieked and jumped backward. 

"Useful little treasure detectors," said Hagrid happily. "Thought we'd have some fun with 'em today. See over there?" He pointed at the large patch of freshly turned earth Harry had watched him digging from the Owlery window. If only he knew what was coming today..."I've buried some gold coins. I've got a prize fer whoever picks the niffler that digs up most. Jus' take off all yer valuables, an' choose a niffler, an get ready ter set 'em loose."A niffler came over to me, sniffing my charm bracelet that I always wore. "Hang on," said Hagrid, looking down into the crate, "there's a spare niffler here...who's missin? Where's Hermione?"

"She had to go to the hospital wing," said Ron. 

"We'll explain later," Harry muttered. 

Draco and I nodded from each other and put our plan into action. I barely noticed what was happening during class. Then it was time. We were in the center of the crowd. "You sure?" Draco whispered. 

I nodded. "Make it hurt," I whispered. "God dammit, Malfoy! How dare you say that about my parents!" 

"It's true, though! You mum was a Mudblood! You're basically one of those filfthy muggles yourself! Hanging around those blood traitor Weasleys and that mudblood Granger! Not to mention that Half-Blood!" 

"Hey!" El called out. 

"You are a pompous asshole!" I yelled. 

"And you're a pathetic nobody, always going to live in Harry Potter's shadow," he sneered. 

I flinched, hurt. I knew that he didn't mean it, but hearing it from his lips were hurtful. "I should've let you drown in that lake," I spat. 

"You're just upset because I showed you attention. But all you are is a big mouthed, know it all. I mean, who do you think you are?! You're not the bloody queen! Everybody hear hates you, but they're just to scared to admit it! We all know the truth! You're a bitch and a slut..."

I slapped him, causing his head to snap sideways. "Mr. Malfoy!" Hagrid shouted, hearing the awful things Draco spat at me. 

"You bastard!" Harry shouted, racing towards him. Ron stopped him. 

"I hate you..." I whispered, tears actually stinging in my eyes. "Go to hell..."

I grabbed my stuff, real tears actually falling down from my cheeks. El raced over to me, giving Draco a mean glare. He touched my shoulder, but I pushed him away, racing away as tears fell from my face. Later that night, we met in private in the chamber. "They bought it," Draco sighed, coming over to me. "I'm back in Pansy's good graces, and Crabbe and Goyle are at my beck and call."

"All is right in the world..." I sighed, sadly. 

"No it's not...you know I didn't mean those things."

"I know...it had to be done." Draco moved a hand to move a wave of hair out of my face. "We'll be okay..." 

"Just okay?" he questioned. 

I nodded, smiling fondly up at him. He was growing tall. "Yeah..." 

As classes went on, Draco and I kept our distance. My friends (Daphne, El, Theo, Blaise, Hestia, and Flora) alienated him and distanced themselves from him. I began to spend more time with Mishka, and we even shared a kiss or two. But he wasn't Draco. But I kept up the appeareance. The last week of May, three weeks until the final task, we were called out to the Quidditch field to find out the next and final task. 

Upon walking down to the field, my eyes grew at the green shrubbery. "What've they done to it?" Cedric asked indignantly, stopping dead. 

Harry was close behind him, looking at the tall and long hedges that crisscrossed in every direction.   
  
"They're hedges!" said Harry, bending to examine the nearest one. 

"Hello there!" called a cheery voice. Ludo Bagman was standing in the middle of the field with Krum and Fleur. Harry and Cedric made their way toward them, climbing over the hedges. I walked over, to see Fleur smiling at me and Harry. She was less nasty now after we saved her sister. 

"Well, what d'you think?" said Bagman happily as Harry and Cedric climbed over the last hedge. "Growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid'll have them twenty feet high. Don't worry," he added, grinning, spotting the less-than-happy expressions on Harry's, Cedric's, and my faces, "you'll have your Quidditch field back to normal once the task is over! Now, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?"

No one spoke for a moment. Then -"Maze," grunted Krum. 

"That's right!" said Bagman. "A maze. The third task's really very straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks. "

"We seemply 'ave to get through the maze?" said Fleur. 

"There will be obstacles," said Bagman happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Hagrid is providing a number of creatures...then there will be spells that must be broken...all that sort of thing, you know. Now, the champions who are leading on points will get a head start into the maze. " Bagman grinned at Harry and Cedric. "Then Miss Potter, then Mr. Krum will enter...then Miss Delacour. But you'll all be in with a fighting chance, depending how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun, eh?"

"Yep, a real blast," I said sarcastically. 

"Very well...if you haven't got any questions, we'll go back up to the castle, shall we, it's a bit chilly..."

"You doing okay?" Harry asked me. 

"Yeah...Ready for this to be over," I sighed. "Why can't we just be normal teenagers?"

"Because we're the Potter's," Harry smirked. 

"Could I haff a vord?" Viktor asked, looking at us both. 

"Yeah, all right," said Harry, slightly surprised. 

"Vill you valk vith me?"   
  
"Okay," said Harry curiously.   
  
Bagman looked slightly perturbed. 

"I'll wait for you. Harry, shall I?"

"No, it's okay, Mr. Bagman," said Harry, suppressing a smile, "I think I can find the castle on my own, thanks. "

Viktor began to walk, and instead of heading towards the Durmstrang ship, he headed towards the forbidden forest.   
  
"What're we going this way for?" said Harry as they passed Hagrid's cabin and the illuminated Beauxbatons carriage.

"Don't vont to be overheard," said Krum shortly.   
  
I followed the two men into the dense trees, where Viktor turned around. "I vant to know," he said, glowering, "vot there is between you and Hermy-own-ninny. "

I barked out a laugh as Harry stared up at him in amazement.

Harry, who from Krum's secretive manner had expected something much more serious than this, stared up at Krum in amazement. "Nothing. We're friends. She's not my girlfriend and she never has been. It's just that Skeeter woman making things up. "

"Hermy-own-ninny talks about you very often," said Krum, looking suspiciously at Harry. 

"Yeah," said Harry, "because were friends. "

"Viktor...Hermione and Harry are like siblings."   
  
"You haff never...you haff not..."  
  
"No," said Harry very firmly. 

Viktor looked slightly happier. He stared at Harry for a few seconds, then said, "You fly very veil. I vos votching at the first task. "  
  
"Thanks," said Harry, grinning broadly and suddenly feeling much taller himself. "I saw you at the Quidditch World Cup. The Wronski Feint, you really -"

But something moved behind Krum in the trees, and Harry, who had some experience of the sort of thing that lurked in the forest, instinctively grabbed Krum's arm and pulled him around. "Vot is it?"

I pulled my wand, as Harry did the same. Suddenly, a deranged looking Mr. Crouch came staggering out. His robes were bloody, and his face was scratched, unshaven, and gray with exhaustion. His mustache and hair needed a wash and a trim. He kept mumbling to himself. 

"Vosn't he a judge? Isn't he vith your Ministry?" Viktor asked. 

"Yes..." I said, taking a hestiant step towards him. 

"...and when you've done that, Weatherby, send an owl to Dumbledore confirming the number of Durmstrang students who will be attending the tournament, Karkaroff has just sent word there will be twelve..."

"Mr. Crouch?" said Harry cautiously.   
  
"...and then send another owl to Madame Maxime, because she might want to up the number of students she's bringing, now Karkaroff's made it a round dozen...do that, Weatherby, will you? Will you? Will..."  
  
Mr. Crouch's eyes were bulging. He stood staring at the tree, muttering soundlessly at it. Then he staggered sideways and fell to his knees. "Mr. Crouch?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Crouch's eyes were rolling in his head. Harry looked around at Krum, who had followed him into the trees, and was looking down at Crouch in alarm. "Vot is wrong with him?"  
  
"No idea," Harry muttered. "Listen, you'd better go and get someone -"  
  
"Dumbledore!" gasped Mr. Crouch. He reached out and seized a handful of my robes, dragging him closer. I tripped, falling back against a log as he clawed desperately at my robes "I need..see...Dumbledore..."

"Okay," said Harry, "if you get up, Mr. Crouch, we can go up to the-"  
  
"I've done...stupid...thing..." Mr. Crouch breathed. He looked utterly mad. His eyes were rolling and bulging, and a trickle of spittle was sliding down his chin. Every word he spoke seemed to cost him a terrible effort. "Must...tell...Dumbledore. . . "

"Get up, Mr. Crouch," said Harry loudly and clearly. "Get up, I'll take you to Dumbledore! Get off of her!"

Mr. Crouch's eyes rolled forward onto Harry, letting me go. I scrambled back, where Viktor extended a hand to help me up, standing a ways away.   
  
"Who...you?" he whispered.   
  
"We're students at the school," said Harry.  

"You're not...his?" whispered Crouch, his mouth sagging. 

"No," said Harry, without the faintest idea what Crouch was talking about. 

"Dumbledore's?"

"That's right," said Harry. 

Crouch was pulling him closer; Harry tried to loosen Crouch's grip on his robes, but it was too powerful. 

"Warn...Dumbledore..."

"I'll get Dumbledore if you let go of me," said Harry. "Just let go, Mr. Crouch, and I'll get him..."

Crouch went back to talking fluently to a tree, unaware that we were there. "Thank you, Weatherby, and when you have done that, I would like a cup of tea. My wife and son will be arriving shortly, we are attending a concert tonight with Mr. and Mrs. Fudge. Yes, my son has recently gained twelve O. W. L. s, most satisfactory, yes, thank you, yes, very proud indeed. Now, if you could bring me that memo from the Andorran Minister of Magic, I think I will have time to draft a response..."

"Harry...his son is dead," I whispered. 

"You two stay here with him!" Harry said to Krum. "I'll get Dumbledore, I'll be quicker, I know where his office is -"

"He is mad," said Krum doubtfully, staring down at Crouch, who was still gabbling to the tree, apparently convinced it was Percy. 

"Just stay with him," said Harry. 

"Harry, go..." I urged, pushing him away. But Crouch grabbed a hold of my lapels of my robes. 

"Don't leave...me!" he whispered, his eyes bulging again. "I...escaped...must warn...must tell...see Dumbledore...my fault...all my fault...Bertha...dead...all my fault...my son...my fault...tell Dumbledore...Harry Potter...the Dark Lord...stronger...Harry Potter...Magnolia Potter...power...fire..."

"GO!" I screamed, trying to get Crouch away from me, watching Harry sprint away.   
  
"Hurry, von't you?" Krum called after him. 

As we waited, the minutes seemed like hours as we watched Crouch mumbled like a madman. Suddenly, he snapped. "You're one of them! Both of you!" 

"Mr. Crouch..." I told them, holding up my hands. 

"You!" He stunned Viktor from behind. Raising his wand at me, I took a step back, my scream echoed off the trees...

* * *

Harry's feet pelted on the ground as he raced back towards the caste, up the staircase, and hurtling towards the stone gargoye that guarded Dumbledore's office. "Sher - sherbet lemon!" he panted at it. That was the password for last year, but nothing happened.  "Move! C'mon!" Harry shouted. 

Whirling around, heading towards the staircase, to see if Dumbledore was in the staff-room.   
  
"POTTER!"

Harry skidded to a halt, looking around to see Snape emerging from the hidden staircase behind the gargoyle. "What are you doing here, Potter?"

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore!" said Harry, running back up the corridor and skidding to a standstill in front of Snape instead. "It's Mr. Crouch...he's just turned up...he's in the forest...he's asking -"

"What is this rubbish?" said Snape, his black eyes glittering. "What are you talking about?"

"Mr. Crouch!" Harry shouted. "From the Ministry! He's ill or something - he's in the forest, he wants to see Dumbledore! Just give me the password up to -"

"The headmaster is busy, Potter," said Snape, his thin mouth curling into an unpleasant smile. 

"I've got to tell Dumbledore!" Harry yelled. 

"Didn't you hear me. Potter?"

Harry could tell Snape was thoroughly enjoying himself, denying him the thing he wanted when he was so panicky. 

"Look," said Harry angrily, "Crouch isn't right - he's - he's out of his mind - he says he wants to warn - I left him with my sister!"

The stone wall behind Snape slid open. Dumbledore was standing there, wearing long green robes and a mildly curious expression. "Is there a problem?" he said, looking between Harry and Snape. 

"Professor!" Harry said, sidestepping Snape before Snape could speak, "Mr. Crouch is here - he's down in the forest, he wants to speak to you!"

Harry expected Dumbledore to ask questions, but to his relief, Dumbledore did nothing of the sort. 

"Lead the way," he said promptly, and he swept off along the corridor behind Harry, leaving Snape standing next to the gargoyle and looking twice as ugly. 

"What did Mr. Crouch say, Harry?" said Dumbledore as they walked swiftly down the marble staircase. 

"Said he wants to warn you...said he's done something terrible...he mentioned his son...and Bertha Jorkins...and - and Voldemort...something about Voldemort getting stronger..."

"Indeed," said Dumbledore, and he quickened his pace as they hurried out into the pitch-darkness. 

"He's not acting normally," Harry said, hurrying along beside Dumbledore. "He doesn't seem to know where he is. He keeps talking like he thinks Percy Weasley's there, and then he changes, and says he needs to see you...I left him with Viktor Krum and my sister."

"You did?" said Dumbledore sharply, and he began to take longer strides still, so that Harry was running to keep up. "Do you know if anybody else saw Mr. Crouch?"

"No," said Harry. "The three of us were talking. Mr. Bagman had just finished telling us about the third task, we stayed behind, and then we saw Mr. Crouch coming out of the forest -"  
  
"Where are they?" said Dumbledore as the Beauxbatons carriage emerged from the darkness.   
  
"Over here," said Harry, moving in front of Dumbledore, leading the way through the trees. He couldn't hear Crouch's voice anymore, but he knew where he was going; it hadn't been much past the Beauxbatons carriage...somewhere around here..."Viktor?" Harry shouted. "Maggie?"   
  
No one answered. Harry had a sickening feeling. "They were here," Harry said to Dumbledore. "They were definitely somewhere around here..."

"Lumos," Dumbledore said, lighting his wand and holding it up. 

Its narrow beam traveled from black trunk to black trunk, illuminating the ground. And then it fell upon a pair of feet. 

Harry and Dumbledore hurried forward. Krum was sprawled on the forest floor. He seemed to be unconscious. There was no sign at all of Mr. Crouch or his sister. What was alarming that there was slash marks across the tree...Dumbledore bent over Krum and gently lifted one of his eyelids. 

"Stunned," he said softly. His half-moon glasses glittered in the wandlight as he peered around at the surrounding trees. 

"Should I go and get someone?" said Harry. "Madam Pomfrey?"

"No," said Dumbledore swiftly. "Stay here. "

He raised his wand into the air and pointed it in the direction of Hagrid's cabin. Harry saw something silvery dart out of it and streak away through the trees like a ghostly bird. Then Dumbledore bent over Krum again, pointed his wand at him, and muttered, "Ennervate. "

Krum opened his eyes. He looked dazed. When he saw Dumbledore, he tried to sit up, but Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder and made him lie still. 

"He attacked me!" Krum muttered, putting a hand up to his head. "The old madman attacked me! I vos looking around to see vare Potter had gone and he attacked from behind! He shouted at Magnolia, and lunged for her..."

"Lie still for a moment," Dumbledore said. 

The sound of thunderous footfalls reached them, and Hagrid came panting into sight with Fang at his heels. He was carrying his crossbow. 

"Professor Dumbledore!" he said, his eyes widening. "Harry - what the -?"

"Hagrid, I need you to fetch Professor Karkaroff," said Dumbledore. "His student has been attacked. When you've done that, kindly alert Professor Moody -"

"No need, Dumbledore," said a wheezy growl. "I'm here. "

Moody was limping toward them, leaning on his staff, his wand lit. 

"Damn leg," he said furiously. "Would've been here quicker...what's happened? Snape said something about Crouch -"

"Crouch?" said Hagrid blankly. 

"Karkaroff, please, Hagrid!" said Dumbledore sharply. "And bring Professor Nightshade as well, along with Snape. We have a student missing..." 

"Oh yeah...right y'are, Professor..." said Hagrid, and he turned and disappeared into the dark trees, Fang trotting after him. 

"I don't know where Barty Crouch is," Dumbledore told Moody, "but it is essential that we find him. Magnolia Potter could be in grave danger. "

"I'm onto it," growled Moody, and he pulled out his wand and limped off into the forest. 

Neither Dumbledore nor Harry spoke again until they heard the unmistakable sounds of Hagrid and Fang returning. Karkaroff was hurrying along behind them. He was wearing his sleek silver furs, and he looked pale and agitated. Behind him was Snape and Nightshade. 

"What is this?" he cried when he saw Krum on the ground and Dumbledore and Harry beside him. "What's going on?"

"I vos attacked!" said Krum, sitting up now and rubbing his head. "Mr. Crouch or votever his name -"

"Crouch attacked you? Crouch attacked you? The Triwizard judge?"

"Igor," Dumbledore began, but Karkaroff had drawn himself up, clutching his furs around him, looking livid. 

"Treachery!" he bellowed, pointing at Dumbledore. "It is a plot! You and your Ministry of Magic have lured me here under false pretenses, Dumbledore! This is not an equal competition! First you sneak both Potters into the tournament, though they are underage! Now one of your Ministry friends attempts to put my champion out of action! I smell double-dealing and corruption in this whole affair, and you, Dumbledore, you, with your talk of closer international wizarding links, of rebuilding old ties, of forgetting old differences - here's what I think of you!"

Karkaroff spat onto the ground at Dumbledore's feet. In one swift movement, Hagrid seized the front of Karkaroff's furs, lifted him into the air, and slammed him against a nearby tree. 

"Apologize!" Hagrid snarled as Karkaroff gasped for breath, Hagrid's massive fist at his throat, his feet dangling in midair. 

"Hagrid, no!" Dumbledore shouted, his eyes flashing. 

Hagrid removed the hand pinning Karkaroff to the tree, and Karkaroff slid all the way down the trunk and slumped in a huddle at its roots; a few twigs and leaves showered down upon his head. 

"Kindly escort Harry back up to the castle, Hagrid," said Dumbledore sharply. 

Breathing heavily, Hagrid gave Karkaroff a glowering look. 

"But my sister-" Harry protested. 

"Maybe I'd better stay here. Headmaster. . . . "

"You will take Harry back to school, Hagrid," Dumbledore repeated firmly. "Take him right up to Gryffindor Tower. And Harry - I want you to stay there. Anything you might want to do - any owls you might want to send - they can wait until morning, do you understand me?"  
  
"Er - yes," said Harry, staring at him. "But my sister-"

"We'll find her...one thing I know about your sister is that she can take care of herself."   
  
"I'll leave Fang with yeh. Headmaster," Hagrid said, staring menacingly at Karkaroff, who was still sprawled at the foot of the tree, tangled in furs and tree roots. "Stay, Fang. C'mon, Harry. "

* * *

 After Harry and Hagrid were gone, the headmasters and professors turned towards one another. "Why would be take Magnolia?" Severus asked. 

"Maybe he knows about her..." Albus said, looking around the scene. "What she is...what power she has...Harry mentioned to me that he kept repeating that Voldemort was getting stronger."

"We need to find her," Lorna declared. "He could have her..."

"No..." Severus pointed out, noticing footsteps. "She would never allow herself to be taken. She woulnd't go down without a fight."

Fang, the most loyal boarhound, put his giant nose to the ground, and followed the scent he knew so many times. He stopped, barking roughly. Severus, Lorna, Albus, Karkaroff, and Krum turned to see him barking. "I think that dog found her," Lorna informed them, leading them towards the animal. 

There, huddled in the brisk chill of late may, was Magnolia Potter. Turning her around, her wide green eyes were filled with fear and confusion. "Is he gone?" she whispered. 

"Miss Potter, what happened?" 

"Mr. Crouch attacked Viktor from behind. I turned and ran..." she whispered, collasping down in exhaustion and coldness. 


	65. Dreams and Memories

I couldn't shake what happened. I was standing next to Krum and Crouch one moment, then I saw Krum go down, and I took a step back. I was given a warming draught then was sent on my merry way back to the dungeons. I confided in El, listening to what had happened. "I don't know what happened," I said. "I was there one minute, then I was afraid for my life. I took a step back, and everything went black."

"Maybe you were protecting yourself," he said. 

"Something is happening to me," I whimpered. "I've had magic tantrums before...but never when I blacked out. I had to go back to where it all happened on the way to the castle. The trees looked like somebody slashed them with fire...they were singed." 

"Maybe you were in shock...you're magic was protecting you from remembering."

"It's so frustrating! You know, this year, I haven't felt my self once..."

"What do you mean?"

"Like...I feel like a pawn...Like someone is moving me on a chess board, waiting for me to strike. I feel like we're all sitting ducks." 

"What did you tell Dumbledore."

"The half truth. I saw Viktor get stunned, and blacked out. I didn't mention that I heard him keep rambling and how he lunged at me."

"You said that he said that Bertha was dead..."

"He thought his son and wife were alive, which isn't true."

"Do you think Bertha is dead?" 

"Yes...I think that Voldemort had her killed. He's growing in power, El...I don't know how, but I can feel it." 

It was already daybreak, and we were exhausted from talking. We wandered around to our classes. I decided not to go to my last class, going to the dorm room, putting my silk shorts and silk button-up shirt set. I fell down on my bed, falling into a deep sleep. 

 _I was in the same room as before. There was two shapes before me as I looked on curiously. One was a huge snake, and the other was the shoft, balding, pointed nose, man that I hated. Pettigrew was sobbing, and sniffling. "_ _You are in luck, Wormtail," said a cold, high-pitched voice from the depths of the chair in which the owl had landed. "You are very fortunate indeed. Your blunder has not ruined everything. He is dead. "  
_

_"My Lord!" gasped the man on the floor. "My Lord, I am...I am so pleased...and so sorry..."_  
  
"Nagini," said the cold voice, "you are out of luck. I will not be feeding Wormtail to you, after all...but never mind, never mind...there is still Harry Potter..."   _The snake hissed, winding between my legs as it moved to Voldemort's side. "Now, Wormtail," said the cold voice, "perhaps one more little reminder why I will not tolerate another blunder from you..."_

_"My Lord...no...I beg you..."_

_The tip of a wand emerged from around the back of the chair. It was pointing at Wormtail. "Crucio!" said the cold voice._  
  
Wormtail screamed, screamed as though every nerve in his body were on fire. I saw flames inside of my eyes, watching as I saw the man wither on the ground. 

I gasped awake, sweat dripping over my body, and my heart pounding in my chest, as I screamed. I quickly grabbed my robe, my wand, and a rubber hand, throwing my hair up into a bun as I headed out to find my brother. Harry looked equally pale as we met in the hallway. "You saw it too, didn't you..."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I'm on my way to see Professor Dumbledore."

My face soured, leaving Harry confused. "I promised Sirius...my scar was hurting. Did you wake up like before?"

"No...my body was dripping in sweat and felt like it was on fire." 

"What happened to you after I left? I came back and you were gone!" Harry whispered. 

"I don't know."

"Don't lie-"

 _"I'm not!"_ I hissed, speaking in the only langue we both knew. "Maybe to others, but never to you...I was him attack Viktor. He was coming for me and I blacked out. It's the truth! I swear!" 

"Something doesn't feel right," Harry whispered. 

"Duh! I've been saying that since our names were put in the goblet! Something is seriously wrong...did you see Wormtail in the dream? I think it had to do with Crouch."

"I think you're right. Sirius doesn't want us out of the castle at night anymore. He's worried."

"He should be! We all should be!" I whispered shouted. 

"We need to tell somebody...someone who believes us."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you were right...Dumbledore knows."

"So, we go to him."

I nodded, and followed Harry as we went up to the stone gargoyle. "Sherbet lemon?" he tried tentatively. The gargoyle did not move. "Okay," said Harry, staring at it, "Pear Drop. Er - Licorice Wand. Fizzing Whizbee. Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans...oh no, he doesn't like them, does he?...oh just open, can't you?" he said angrily. "We really need to see him, its urgent!"

The gargoyle remained immovable. Harry kicked it, achieving nothing but an excruciating pain in his big toe. "Chocolate Frog!" he yelled angrily, standing on one leg. "Sugar Quill!"

"Cockroach Cluster!" I declared. The gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside. I smirked, flipping my red waves over my shoulder. "I still got it."

Harry blinked. "Cockroach Cluster?" he said, amazed. "How did you know?"

"Secrets," I smirked. 

He hurried through the gap in the walls and stepped onto the foot of a spiral stone staircase, which moved slowly upward as the doors closed behind us, taking up to a wooden door. Hearing voices inside of his office, I stopped him, putting my finger to my lips, then pointing to the door. 

"Dumbledore, I'm afraid I don't see the connection, don't see it at all!" It was the voice of the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. "Ludo says Berthas perfectly capable of getting herself lost. I agree we would have expected to have found her by now, but all the same, we've no evidence of foul play, Dumbledore, none at all. As for her disappearance being linked with Barty Crouch's!"  
  
"And what do you thinks happened to Barty Crouch, Minister?" said Moody's growling voice.   
  
"I see two possibilities, Alastor," said Fudge. "Either Crouch has finally cracked - more than likely, I'm sure you'll agree, given his personal history - lost his mind, and gone wandering off somewhere -"  
  
"He wandered extremely quickly, if that is the case, Cornelius," said Dumbledore calmly. "Attacking Viktor Krum and Magnolia Potter."   
  
"Or else - well..." Fudge sounded embarrassed. "Well, I'll reserve judgment until after I've seen the place where he was found, but you say it was just past the Beauxbatons carriage? Dumbledore, you know what that woman is?"

"I consider her to be a very able headmistress - and an excellent dancer," said Dumbledore quietly. 

"Dumbledore, come!" said Fudge angrily. "Don't you think you might be prejudiced in her favor because of Hagrid? They don't all turn out harmless - if, indeed, you can call Hagrid harmless, with that monster fixation he's got -"

"I no more suspect Madame Maxime than Hagrid," said Dumbledore, just as calmly. "I think it possible that it is you who are prejudiced, Cornelius. "

"Can we wrap up this discussion?" growled Moody. 

"Yes, yes, let's go down to the grounds, then," said Fudge impatiently. 

"No, it's not that," said Moody, "it's just that the Potters wants a word with you, Dumbledore. They're just outside the door. "

The door swung open, revealing us. We must have looked like a weird combination. Me in my pajamas and Harry in his school uniform, both looking like a hot mess. 

"Hello, Potters," said Moody. "Come in, then. "

We walked inside, to see Cornelius Fudge wearing his trademark pinstriped cloak and lime-green bowler hat. "Harry! Magnolia," said Fudge jovially, moving forward. "How are you?"

"Fine," Harry lied. 

"Been better," I shrugged. 

"We were just talking about the night when Mr. Crouch turned up on the grounds," said Fudge. "It was you who found him, was it not? And you were taken?"

"Yes," said Harry. "I didn't see Madame Maxime anywhere, though, and she'd have a job hiding, wouldn't she?"

"And he didn't take me. I must have ran away...I blacked out," I explained. 

Dumbledore smiled at Harry behind Fudge's back, his eyes twinkling. 

"Yes, well," said Fudge, looking embarrassed, "we're about to go for a short walk on the grounds, Harry, if you'll excuse us...perhaps if you just go back to your class -"

"We wanted to talk to you. Professor," Harry said quickly, looking at Dumbledore, who gave him a swift, searching look. 

"Wait here for me," he said. "Our examination of the grounds will not take long. "  
  
They trooped out in silence past us and closed the door. 

"Hello, Fawkes," I told the phoenix. He looked up at me, his eyes bearing into me.   
  
Deep in my bones, I could feel the power thrumming through Fawkes. I raised my hand, stroking his feathered head. Moving, I studies his office. The Sorting Hat was standing on a self, the Sword of Gryffindor was in a glass case next to it. "I never knew what Dumbledore's office looked at it." 

"You've never been in here?"

"Eh-maybe once or twice. All my detentions usually go to Snape," I told him, drumming my fingers along the walls. "I think that they assume that he's the only one that can handle me. But I don't get punished. I reorganized his Potions cabinet, or grade term papers, or help him with demonstration potions or testing." My hand trailed through the wall, then suddenly a cabinet popped open. "Oh, hello..." I whisled, looking at Harry. 

"Maggie, leave it alone..." Harry sighed. 

"Come on...live a little. Don't you want to know what this is?" I looked down in the basin, to see a swirling substance. 

Harry walked over to see the basin that was holding the substance. It had symbols and runes on the sides. "It's beautiful..."

"It is..." I nodded, looking into the basin. Harry leaned forward, and suddenly, I felt like I was being sucked in. I screamed as I fell foward, landing on a wodden bench, raised above the others. Harry landed next to me, looking windswept.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know." I looked around, noticing that nobody noticed two fourteen year olds sitting in on what looked like a courtroom. 

"Professor!" Harry said in a kind of strangled whisper. I turned to see Dumbledore. "I'm sorry - we didn't mean to - we were just looking at that basin in your cabinet - I - where are we?"

But Dumbledore didn't move or speak. He ignored Harry completely. Like every other wizard on the benches, he was staring into the far corner of the room, where there was a door. "Harry...this is a memory."

The room reminded me of the dungeons inside of our our castle. The door in the corner opened, and two dementors escorted a man inside. The man looked terrified, but I recognized the face.   
  
"It's Karakroff," I whispered to Harry. 

He was brought to the center of the room, and was trembling.He was in a chair where he was bond by a roping spell. "Igor Karkaroff," said a curt voice to our left. Our eyes went left to see Mr. Crouch standing up in the middle of the bench, next to me. Crouch's hair was dark, his face was much less lined, he looked fit and alert. "You have been brought from Azkaban to present evidence to the Ministry of Magic. You have given us to understand that you have important information for us. "

Karkaroff straightened himself as best he could, tightly bound to the chair. "I have, sir," he said, and although his voice was very scared, Harry could still hear the familiar unctuous note in it. "I wish to be of use to the Ministry. I wish to help. I - I know that the Ministry is trying to - to round up the last of the Dark Lords supporters. I am eager to assist in any way I can..."

There was a murmur around the benches. Some of the wizards and witches were surveying Karkaroff with interest, others with pronounced mistrust. 

"Filth," growled Moody, who sat next to Dumbledore. Instead of having a mechanical eye, he had two real ones. "Crouch is going to let him out," Moody breathed quietly to Dumbledore. "He's done a deal with him. Took me six months to track him down, and Crouch is going to let him go if he's got enough new names. Let's hear his information, I say, and throw him straight back to the dementors.  Dumbledore made a small noise of dissent through his long, crooked nose. "Ah, I was forgetting...you don't like the dementors, do you, Albus?" said Moody with a sardonic smile. 

"No," said Dumbledore calmly, "I'm afraid I don't. I have long felt the Ministry is wrong to ally itself with such creatures. "

"But for filth like this..." Moody said softly. 

"You say you have names for us, Karkaroff," said Mr. Crouch. "Let us hear them, please. "

"You must understand," said Karkaroff hurriedly, "that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named operated always in the greatest secrecy...He preferred that we - I mean to say, his supporters - and I regret now, very deeply, that I ever counted myself among them -"

"Get on with it," sneered Moody. 

"- we never knew the names of every one of our fellows - He alone knew exactly who we all were -"

"Which was a wise move, wasn't it, as it prevented someone like you, Karkaroff, from turning all of them in," muttered Moody. 

"Yet you say you have some names for us?" said Mr. Crouch. 

"I - I do," said Karkaroff breathlessly. "And these were important supporters, mark you. People I saw with my own eyes doing his bidding. I give this information as a sign that I fully and totally renounce him, and am filled with a remorse so deep I can barely -"

"These names are?" said Mr. Crouch sharply. 

Karkaroff drew a deep breath. "There was Antonin Dolohov," he said. "I - I saw him torture countless Muggles and - and non-supporters of the Dark Lord. " Inside of my pocket, I grabbed a piece of paper and a piece of black chalk, scribbling the names down. 

"And helped him do it," murmured Moody. 

"We have already apprehended Dolohov," said Crouch. "He was caught shortly after yourself. "

"Indeed?" said Karkaroff, his eyes widening. "I - I am delighted to hear it!" But he didn't look it. He looked like this news had come as a real blow to him. One of his names was worthless. 

"Any others?" said Crouch coldly. 

"Why, yes...there was Rosier," said Karkaroff hurriedly. "Evan Rosier. "

"Rosier is dead," said Crouch. "He was caught shortly after you were too. He preferred to fight rather than come quietly and was killed in the struggle. "

"Took a bit of me with him, though," whispered Moody to Harry's right. 

"No - no more than Rosier deserved!" said Karkaroff, a real note of panic in his voice now. Karakroff was starting to sweat now. 

"Any more?" said Crouch. 

"Yes!" said Karkaroff. "There was Travers - he helped murder the McKinnons! Mulciber - he specialized in the Imperius Curse, forced countless people to do horrific things! Rookwood, who was a spy, and passed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named useful information from inside the Ministry itself!"

Harry could tell that, this time, Karkaroff had struck gold. The watching crowd was all murmuring together. 

"Rookwood?" said Mr. Crouch, nodding to a witch sitting in front of him, who began scribbling upon her piece of parchment, as I did mine. "Augustus Rookwood of the Department of Mysteries?"

"The very same," said Karkaroff eagerly. "I believe he used a network of well-placed wizards, both inside the Ministry and out, to collect information -"

"But Travers and Mulciber we have," said Mr. Crouch. "Very well, Karkaroff, if that is all, you will be returned to Azkaban while we decide -"

"Not yet!" cried Karkaroff, looking quite desperate. "Wait, I have more!"

"Snape!" he shouted. "Severus Snape!"

"Snape has been cleared by this council," said Crouch disdainfully. "He has been vouched for by Albus Dumbledore. "

"No!" shouted Karkaroff, straining at the chains that bound him to the chair. "I assure you! Severus Snape is a Death Eater!"

Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. "I have given evidence already on this matter," he said calmly. "Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater. However, he rejoined our side before Lord Voldemort's downfall and turned spy for us, at great personal risk. He is now no more a Death Eater than I am. "

Harry turned to look at Mad-Eye Moody. He was wearing a look of deep skepticism behind Dumbledore's back. 

"Very well, Karkaroff," Crouch said coldly, "you have been of assistance. I shall review your case. You will return to Azkaban in the meantime..."

The image around us swirled, and I grabbed onto Harry's arm as we were moved to another memory, a another day, and a different trial. A young Rita Skeeter was there. The door in the corner opened, and Ludo Bagman walked into the room. This Lubo Bagmas was fit and lean and muscluar at his time of his Quidditch career. His nose was still straight and unbroken. He sat down in a bound chair, but it did not bind him in the chains as it did Karakroff. 

"Ludo Bagman, you have been brought here in front of the Council of Magical Law to answer charges relating to the activities of the Death Eaters," said Mr. Crouch. "We have heard the evidence against you, and are about to reach our verdict. Do you have anything to add to your testimony before we pronounce judgment?"

My eyes widened. Lubo Bagman...a death eater? Harry had the same look on his face as it did mine. "Only," said Bagman, smiling awkwardly, "well - I know I've been a bit of an idiot -"

One or two wizards and witches in the surrounding seats smiled indulgently. Mr. Crouch did not appear to share their feelings. He was staring down at Ludo Bagman with an expression of the utmost severity and dislike. 

"You never spoke a truer word, boy," someone muttered dryly to Dumbledore behind Harry. We both turned around to see Moody sitting there. "If I didn't know he'd always been dim, I'd have said some of those Bludgers had permanently affected his brain..."

"Ludovic Bagman, you were caught passing information to Lord Voldemort's supporters," said Mr. Crouch. "For this, I suggest a term of imprisonment in Azkaban lasting no less than -"

But there was an angry outcry from the surrounding benches. Several of the witches and wizards around the walls stood up, shaking their heads, and even their fists, at Mr. Crouch. 

"But I've told you, I had no idea!" Bagman called earnestly over the crowd's babble, his round blue eyes widening. "None at all! Old Rookwood was a friend of my dad's...never crossed my mind he was in with You-Know-Who! I thought I was collecting information for our side! And Rookwood kept talking about getting me a job in the Ministry later on...once my Quidditch days are over, you know...I mean, I can't keep getting hit by Bludgers for the rest of my life, can I?"

There were titters from the crowd. 

"It will be put to the vote," said Mr. Crouch coldly. He turned to the right-hand side of the dungeon. "The jury will please raise their hands...those in favor of imprisonment..."

No one raised their hand. One witch however stood up. "Yes?" barked Crouch. 

"We'd just like to congratulate Mr. Bagman on his splendid performance for England in the Quidditch match against Turkey last Saturday," the witch said breathlessly. 

Mr. Crouch looked furious. The dungeon was ringing with applause now. Bagman got to his feet and bowed, beaming. 

"Despicable," Mr. Crouch spat at Dumbledore, sitting down as Bagman walked out of the dungeon. "Rookwood get him a job indeed...the day Ludo Bagman joins us will be a sad day indeed for the Ministry..."

And the dungeon dissolved again. When it had returned, Harry and I looked around. We sat with Dumbledore besides Mr. Crouch, but the atmosphere could not have been more different. There was total silence, broken only by the dry sobs of a frail, wispy-looking witch in the seat next to Mr. Crouch. She was clutching a handkerchief to her mouth with trembling hands.   
  
"Bring them in," he said, and his voice echoed through the silent dungeon. 

The door in the corner opened yet again. Six dementors entered this time, flanking a group of four people. People turned to look at Mr. Crouch. A few whispered to each other. The dementors placed the four people in four chained chairs. One man, the thickest, stared blankly at Crouch. A thinner and more nervous looking man eyes darted around the crowd. The only woman, with thick, shining dark hair and heavily hooded eyes sat in the chained chair like it was a throne. Finally, the last was a boy in his late teens, who looked petrified. He was shivering, his straw-colored hair all over his face, and his freckled skin milk-white. The small witch besides Crouch began to rock backward and forward in her seat, whimpering into her handkerchief. 

Crouch stood up. He looked down upon the four in front of him, and there was pure hatred in his face. "You have been brought here before the Council of Magical Law," he said clearly, "so that we may pass judgment on you, for a crime so heinous -"

"Father," said the boy with the straw-colored hair. "Father...please..."

"Oh my Merlin...Harry...this is Crouch's son's trial," I whispered to him, seeing the boy shake with fear.   
  
"- that we have rarely heard the like of it within this court," said Crouch, speaking more loudly, drowning out his son's voice. 

"We have heard the evidence against you. The four of you stand accused of capturing an Auror - Frank Longbottom - and subjecting him to the Cruciatus Curse, believing him to have knowledge of the present whereabouts of your exiled master, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named -"

"Father, I didn't!" shrieked Crouch's son. "I didn't, I swear it. Father, don't send me back to the dementors -"

"You are further accused," bellowed Mr. Crouch, "of using the Cruciatus Curse on Frank Longbottom's wife, when he would not give you information. You planned to restore He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to power, and to resume the lives of violence you presumably led while he was strong. I now ask the jury -"

"Mother!" screamed their son, and the wispy little witch beside Crouch began to sob, rocking backward and forward. "Mother, stop him. Mother, I didn't do it, it wasn't me!"

"I now ask the jury," shouted Mr. Crouch, "to raise their hands if they believe, as I do, that these crimes deserve a life sentence in Azkaban!"

In unison, the witches and wizards along the right-hand side of the dungeon raised their hands. The crowd around the walls began to clap as it had for Bagman, their faces full of savage triumph. The boy began to scream. 

"No! Mother, no! I didn't do it, I didn't do it, I didn't know! Don't send me there, don't let him!"

The dementors were gliding back into the room. The boys' three companions rose quietly from their seats; the woman with the heavy-lidded eyes looked up at Crouch and called, "The Dark Lord will rise again, Crouch! Throw us into Azkaban; we will wait! He will rise again and will come for us, he will reward us beyond any of his other supporters! We alone were faithful! We alone tried to find him!"

But the boy was trying to fight off the dementors, even though we could see their cold, draining power starting to affect him. The crowd was jeering, some of them on their feet, as the woman swept out of the dungeon, and the boy continued to struggle. It was horrific, family turning against family. I squeezed Harry's arm as we watched.   
  
"I'm your son!" he screamed up at Crouch. "I'm your son!"

"You are no son of mine!" bellowed Mr. Crouch, his eyes bulging suddenly. "I have no son!"

The wispy witch beside him gave a great gasp and slumped in her seat, fainting. Crouch appeared not to have noticed. 

"Take them away!" Crouch roared at the dementors, spit flying from his mouth. "Take them away, and may they rot there!"

"Father! Father, I wasn't involved! No! No! Father, please!"

"I think, Harry and Magnolia, it is time for both of you to return to my office," said a quiet voice in our ears. 

We turned to see a Dumbledore to Harry'r right, watching as Crouch's son being dragged away by the dementors. And behind was another Albus Dumbledore, looking right at us. 

"Dumbledore," I numbly greeted. 

"Come," said the Dumbledore behind us, placing a hand each on my shoulder. The dungeon resolved around us, and we returned to his office in a slow-motion somersault feeling. 

"Professor," Harry gasped, "I know we shouldn't've - I didn't mean - the cabinet door was sort of open and -"

"It was me," I quickly said. "I was exploring your office and I was curious. Harry just went along with me." 

"I quite understand," said Dumbledore. He lifted the basin, carried it over to his desk, placed it upon the polished top, and sat down in the chair behind it. He motioned for Harry and me to sit down opposite him. 

We did so, staring at the stone basin. The contents returned to their original, slivery-white state, swirling and rippling beneath his gaze. 

"What is it?" Harry asked shakily. 

"This? It is called a Pensieve," said Dumbledore. "I sometimes find, and I am sure you know the feeling, that I simply have too many thoughts and memories crammed into my mind. "

"Er," said Harry, who couldn't truthfully say that he had ever felt anything of the sort. 

"At these times," said Dumbledore, indicating the stone basin, "I use the Pensieve. One simply siphons the excess thoughts from one's mind, pours them into the basin, and examines them at one's leisure. It becomes easier to spot patterns and links, you understand, when they are in this form. "

"You mean...that stuff's your thoughts?" I asked, staring at the wispy memories. "That's amazing." 

"Certainly," said Dumbledore. "Let me show you. "

Dumbledore drew his wand out of the inside of his robes and placed the tip into his own silvery hair, near his temple. When he took the wand away, hair seemed to be clinging to it - but then Harry saw that it was in fact a glistening strand of the same strange silvery-white substance that filled the Pensieve. Dumbledore added this fresh thought to the basin, and Harry, astonished, saw his own face swimming around the surface of the bowl. Dumbledore placed his long hands on either side of the Pensieve and swirled it, rather as a gold prospector would pan for fragments of gold...and we saw the face of Snape open his mouth and began to speak. 

"It's coming back...Karkaroff's too...stronger and clearer than ever..."

"A connection I could have made without assistance," Dumbledore sighed, "but never mind. " He peered over the top of his half-moon spectacles at Harry and me, who was gaping at Snape's face, which was continuing to swirl around the bowl. "I was using the Pensieve when Mr. Fudge arrived for our meeting and put it away rather hastily. Undoubtedly I did not fasten the cabinet door properly. Naturally, it would have attracted your attention. "

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled. 

"I'm not. I'm curious," I shrugged. 

Dumbledore shook his head, eyes hardening as they came to rest on me. "Curiosity is not a sin," he said. "But we should exercise caution with our curiosity...yes, indeed..."

Frowning slightly, he prodded the thoughts within the basin with the tip of his wand. Instantly, a figure rose out of it, a plump, scowling girl of about sixteen, who began to revolve slowly, with her feet still in the basin. She took no notice whatsoever of Harry or Professor Dumbledore. When she spoke, her voice echoed as Snape's had done, as though it were coming from the depths of the stone basin. "He put a hex on me, Professor Dumbledore, and I was only teasing him, sir, I only said I'd seen him kissing Florence behind the greenhouses last Thursday..."

"But why, Bertha," said Dumbledore sadly, looking up at the now silently revolving girl, "why did you have to follow him in the first place?"

"Bertha?" Harry whispered, looking up at her. "Is that - was that Bertha Jorkins?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore, prodding the thoughts in the basin again; Bertha sank back into them, and they became silvery and opaque once more. "That was Bertha as I remember her at school. "

"So," said Dumbledore quietly. "Before you both get lost in my thoughts, you wanted to tell me something. "  
  
"Yes," said Harry. "Professor - I was in Divination just now, and - er - I fell asleep. "

He hesitated here, wondering if a reprimand was coming, but Dumbledore merely said, "Quite understandable. Continue. "

"Well, I had a dream," said Harry. "A dream about Lord Voldemort. He was torturing Wormtail...you know who Wormtail-"  
  
"I do know," said Dumbledore promptly. "Please continue. "

"I had the same dream too. Was too exhausted going to my last class, so I skipped. I know, so unlike me. But Harry and I had the same dream about Voldemort. And it's not the first time it's happened." 

"Voldemort got a letter from an owl. He said something like, Wormtail's blunder had been repaired. He said someone was dead. Then he said, Wormtail wouldn't be fed to the snake - there was a snake beside his chair. He said - he said he'd be feeding me to it, instead. Then he did the Cruciatus Curse on Wormtail - and my scar hurt," Harry said. "It woke me up, it hurt so badly. "

"I woke up screaming..." I explained. Dumbledore merely looked at us. I wasn't about to tell him that while I was watching, I felt the power of the curse as it was cast. I could feel Wormtail's pain and it was like a stab to my heart. 

"Er - that's all," said Harry. 

"I see," said Dumbledore quietly. "I see. Now, has your scar hurt at any other time this year, excepting the time it woke you up over the summer? And this time, you woke up screaming instead of lifeless?"

"No, I - how did you know it woke me up over the summer?" said Harry, astonished. 

"You are not Sirius's only correspondent," said Dumbledore. "I have also been in contact with him ever since he left Hogwarts last year. It was I who suggested the mountainside cave as the safest place for him to stay. "

"Bloody, nark," I whispered under my breath. 

Dumbledore got up and began walking up and down behind his desk. Every now and then, he placed his wand tip to his temple, removed another shining silver thought, and added it to the Pensieve. The thoughts inside began to swirl so fast that Harry couldn't make out anything clearly: It was merely a blur of color.   
  
"Professor?" he said quietly, after a couple of minutes. 

Dumbledore stopped pacing and looked at Harry. 

"My apologies," he said quietly. He sat back down at his desk. 

"D'you - d'you know why my scar's hurting me? Or why Maggie is being affected?"

Dumbledore looked very intently at Harry for a moment, and then said, "I have a theory, no more than that...It is my belief that your scar hurts both when Lord Voldemort is near you, and when he is feeling a particularly strong surge of hatred. "  
  
"But...why?"

"Because you and he are connected by the curse that failed," said Dumbledore. "That is no ordinary scar."

"And what about me?" I asked. "Why am I being affected like the way I am? It's like..."

"Like you can feel the magic," Dumbledore said. 

"Yes...the pain of the Cruciatus Curse. The act of being dead from the Killing Curse." 

"I believe that the magic has affected you...it burned a way into you..."

"So you think...that dream...did it really happen?" Harry asked. 

"It is possible," said Dumbledore. "I would say - probable. Harry - did you see Voldemort?"  
  
"No," said Harry. "Just the back of his chair. But - there wouldn't have been anything to see, would there? I mean, he hasn't got a body, has he? But...but then how could he have held the wand?" Harry said slowly. "Maggie, did you?" 

I thought long and hard. "I...don't remember. It's like remembering bits and pieces of a dream." 

"How indeed?" muttered Dumbledore. "How indeed..."

Neither Dumbledore nor did Harry and myself spoke for a while. Dumbledore was gazing across the room, and, every now and then, placing his wand tip to his temple and adding another shining silver thought to the seething mass within the Pensieve. 

"Professor," Harry said at last, "do you think he's getting stronger?"

"Voldemort?" said Dumbledore, looking at Harry over the Pensieve. It was the characteristic, piercing look Dumbledore had given him on other occasions, and always made Harry feel as though Dumbledore were seeing right through him in a way that even Moody's magical eye could not. "Once again. Harry, I can only give you my suspicions. "

"Well, what are your suspicions?" I asked.

Dumbledore sighed again, and he looked older, and wearier, than ever. "The years of Voldemort's ascent to power," he said, "were marked with disappearances. Bertha Jorkins has vanished without a trace in the place where Voldemort was certainly known to be last. Mr. Crouch too has disappeared...within these very grounds. And there was a third disappearance, one which the Ministry, I regret to say, do not consider of any importance, for it concerns a Muggle. His name was Frank Bryce, he lived in the village where Voldemort's father grew up, and he has not been seen since last August. You see, I read the Muggle newspapers, unlike most of my Ministry friends. "Dumbledore looked very seriously at Harry and me. "These disappearances seem to me to be linked. The Ministry disagrees - as you may have heard, while waiting outside my office. "  
  
Harry nodded, as I scoffed. Of course the Ministry had problems believing that Voldemort was slowly rising. 

"Professor?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yes, Harry?" said Dumbledore.   
  
"Er...could I ask you about...that court thing I was in...in the Pensieve?"

"You could," said Dumbledore heavily. "I attended it many times, but some trials come back to me more clearly than others...particularly now..."

"You know - you know the trial you found me in? The one with Crouch's son? Well...were they talking about Neville's parents?"

Dumbledore gave Harry a very sharp look. "Has Neville never told you why he has been brought up by his grandmother?"    
  
Harry shook his head, wondering, as he did so, how he could have failed to ask Neville this, in almost four years of knowing him. "Yes, they were talking about Neville's parents," said Dumbledore. "His father, Frank, was an Auror just like Professor Moody. He and his wife were tortured for information about Voldemort's whereabouts after he lost his powers, as you heard. "

"So they're dead?" said Harry quietly. 

"No," said Dumbledore, his voice full of a bitterness Harry had never heard there before. "They are insane. They are both in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I believe Neville visits them, with his grandmother, during the holidays. They do not recognize him. "

"So, that's why he was affected in class with Moody," I said bitterly.    
  
"The Longbottoms were very popular," said Dumbledore. "The attacks on them came after Voldemort's fall from power, just when everyone thought they were safe. Those attacks caused a wave of fury such as I have never known. The Ministry was under great pressure to catch those who had done it. Unfortunately, the Longbottoms' evidence was - given their condition - none too reliable. "

"Then Mr. Crouch's son might not have been involved?" said Harry slowly. 

Dumbledore shook his head. "As to that, I have no idea. "

"And Mr. Bagman, who is partly in charge of this sick and twisted tournament?" I asked. 

"...has never been accused of any Dark activity since," said Dumbledore calmly. 

"Right," said Harry hastily, staring at the contents of the Pensieve again, which were swirling more slowly now that Dumbledore had stopped adding thoughts. "And...er..."   
  
Snape's face was swimming on the surface once again. I glared at Harry as Dumbledore glanced down into it. "No more has Professor Snape," he said.   
  
Harry looked into Dumbledore's light blue eyes, and the thing he really wanted to know spilled out of his mouth before he could stop it. "What made you think he'd really stopped supporting Voldemort, Professor?"

"Harry!" I snapped.   
  
Dumbledore turned to me, and then held Harry's gaze for a few seconds, "That, Harry, is a matter between Professor Snape and myself. "

I knew that we were done. I stood up, and looked at Fawkes. "Harry, Magnolia" he said as Harry reached the door. "Please do not speak about Neville's parents to anybody else. He has the right to let people know, when he is ready. "

"Yes, Professor," said Harry, turning to go. 

"And-"

Harry looked back. Dumbledore was standing over the Pensieve, his face lit from beneath by its silvery spots of light, looking older than ever. He stared at Harry for a moment, and then said, "Good luck with the third task. To both of you. "


	66. The Third and Final Task

After the converation in Dumbledore's office, I met with El and my group of friends about what I learned. "So...if the Dark Lord rises to power, are all of our parents going to heed his call?" Daphne asked, eyes watering. 

Nobody spoke, the realization coming clear to us all. "I tell you one thing," Theo said, his voice dangerous and sharp. "If my parents do, I'm disowning them. Some of my best mates are muggle borns...I'm not going to be like them."

"Me either," Blaise nodded. 

"My mum is a Muggle...my dad served in Azkaban for three years before he was released and ammended his ways. I won't join..." El said definitely. 

"We aren't going to join either. We just want to graduate," the Carrows said at the same time. 

"I won't...I just want to protect my sister," Daphne whispered. "She's so young and ill..."

"And you can bet my sweet ass that I won't either," I declared. "The third task is coming up. I have to be in a maze that's full of magical creatures. I need you guys to teach me spells to defend myself." 

"What do you need to know?" El asked, standing up as he pulled out his wand. 

"We're going need to a board so we can write them down, so you can remember," Daphne said, trying to find a blank piece of parchment in her bag and her quill. 

"We know a few," the Carrows said. 

"Same here," Theo said. 

"Ready?" Blaise asked. 

We praticed everyday, between my scheduled Alchemy lessons and extra Potions class. Professor Nightshade continued to teach me basic Alchemy lessons and Potions Principles. "I'm proud of you...you have become a young Alchemy apprentenice. You have much to learn still...like following the rules." 

"I'm a rule breaker," I smirked. 

"But that will cause you to get hurt. And I couldn't bear for you to get hurt. Are you ready for the third task?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. My friends and I have been working on defensive spells."

"Good...that will be useful to you. Remember...these four other opponenets will stop at nothing to beat you. You may think that Harry is the underdog? It's you...you're the forgotten twin." I scoffed, rolling my eyes. Hearing my second favorite professor say that to me was annoying and it hurt. Trying to pull away, she stopped me, pulling on my wrists. "Stop. I'm not trying to hurt you. You are a strong, independent girl, who has a voice. You have so many emotions you bottle up...so much love and rage and misunderstanding...use them. Fight. You understand me?" I nodded. "Good. I'll be rooting for you." 

The next day, I spent time with Snape, without a detention. "I saw the trial where Karakroff tried to condem you to Azakban. Dumbledore stood up for you."

"Yes, Miss Potter. The Headmaster helped in my rehabilitation. I dedicated my life to his cause in return."

"What are you going to do when he comes back?" 

"If He returns, I will return to my previous state and bring all the information I can to Headmaster Dumbledore. The question is how are you going to beat Potter at the third task."

"I'm going to fight..."

It wasn't until I read the latest Rita Skeeter article that my true colors came out. A lot of Slytherins were snickering, reading the paper. "What's going on?" I asked, sitting at my table. 

"You don't want to know," Blaise told me, trying to find the paper. 

"Pass over that paper, Blaise."

"He's right, Bambi...let's just eat."

I reached over, snatching it from Blaise's fingers. 

"HARRY POTTER-DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS'?!" I read, steaming. 

_The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is unstable and possibly dangerous, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Harry Potter's strange behavior, which casts doubts upon his suitability to compete in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts School._

_Potter, the Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal, regularly collapses at school, and is often heard to complain of pain in the scar on his forehead (relic of the curse with which You-Know-Who attempted to kill him). On Monday last, midway through a Divination lesson, your Daily Prophet reporter witnessed Potter storming from the class, claiming that his scar was hurting too badly to continue studying. It is possible, say top experts at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, that Potters brain was affected by the attack inflicted upon him by You-Know-Who, and that his insistence that the scar is still hurting is an expression of his deep-seated confusion._

_"He might even be pretending," said one specialist. "This could be a plea for attention. "_

_The Daily Prophet, however, has unearthed worrying facts about Harry Potter that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has carefully concealed from the wizarding public._

_His sister Magnolia is said to be equally dangerous, or even more. Following the first task, she has exhibited a great mastery of magic, using Alchemy, that a fourteen year old girl shouldn't be able to do. Not to mention that she might hold a bond to You-Know-Who, as both were in Slytherin House at Hogwarts._

_"The Potters can speak Parseltongue," reveals Draco Malfoy, a Hogwarts fourth year. "There were a lot of attacks on students a couple of years ago, and most people thought Potter was behind them after they saw him lose his temper at a dueling club and set a snake on another boy. It was all hushed up, though. But he's made friends with werewolves and giants too. We think he'd do anything for a bit of power."_

_"Magnolia Potter is dangerous, often conveying in the Chamber of Secrets with a select few, most of them having ties with the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who," speaks Pansy Parkinson. "She speaks in Parseltongue when she is angry, and has a terrible temper. I fear for my life sometimes. We all know that Magnolia is the one that was controlling the Basilik inside of the Chamber. She and her brother are the only one that could go in there."_

_Parseltongue, the ability to converse with snakes, has long been considered a Dark Art. Indeed, the most famous Parselmouth of our times is none other than You-Know-Who himself. A member of the Dark Force Defense League, who wished to remain unnamed, stated that he would regard any wizard who could speak Parseltongue "as worthy of investigation. Personally, I would be highly suspicious of anybody who could converse with snakes, as serpents are often used in the worst kinds of Dark Magic, and are historically associated with evildoers." Similarly, "anyone who seeks out the company of such vicious creatures as werewolves and giants would appear to have a fondness for violence. "_

_Albus Dumbledore should surely consider whether a boy or girl such as this should be allowed to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Some fear that the Potters might resort to the Dark Arts in their desperation to win the tournament, the third task of which takes place this evening._

"What?!" I shrieked, the paper already burning to ashes in my ashes. Looking down, I realised that I didn't have my wand. "Who does she think she is?!" I asked. "Fucking bitch!" 

"Rita Skeeter is a nosy nothing," El told me. 

"Not her! Pansy!" My hands were now chalky with ashes as I stood up and went over to have Pansy and Draco. "Who do you think you are?! Did you forget to mention that you attacked me with the Crutiatious curse not that long ago?! Or should I go tell Dumbledore?!"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Everybody here knows what a danger you are." 

"Danger?! At least I don't have murdering Death Eater parents! You think that Voldemort is the dangerous one?! _You have seen nothing yet! You pathetic snake!_ " I ended my threat in a hiss, speaking in Parseltongue as I stalked away. 

I was about to get up to head back to my room since I was exempt from the end of term tests, I was free to do whatever until the final task started this night. Professor Snape waked over to, looking at me with his cold black eyes.   
  
"Miss Potter, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast," she said.   
  
"Why?" I asked, turning my body to move.

"The champions' families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them. "

"Once again, I ask why? Everybody knows that all I have for family is Harry, and maybe El."   
  
I headed towards the chamber, seeing Harry move from his table. The Dursely's couldn't be here, could they? I prayed to Merlin that they weren't. Upon walking in, I saw Cedric talking to his parents. Viktor was talking to his dark haired mother and father in rapid Bulgarian. Fleur was babbling in excited French to her mother, with Gabrielle holding onto their mother's hand. But for me and Harry was Mrs. Weasley and Bill. 

"Surprise!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly. I was deeply touched.  "Thought we'd come and watch you both!" She bent down and kissed him on the cheek, then gave me a hug.   
  
"You all right?" said Bill, grinning at Harry and me and shaking his hand. "Charlie wanted to come, but he couldn't get time off. He said you were incredible against the Horntail."

"But-" I stuttered, as Mrs. Weasley continued her hug. When she broke away, I could see Fleur looking at Bill with great interest, not minding that his hair was long or he had a dragon tooth earring in his ear. They would make an interesting pair. "You guys aren't exactly our family! And they got you for us?!" 

Mrs. Weasley's grin widened. "Oh no, dear. They got us for Harry. They got you somebody else."

My face fell. "Oh..."

"Don't tell me that you've forgotten about me already?" came a cheerful voice from behind me. "Not while you stopped writing to me and Snuffles. We thought you went off the deep end!" 

"Uncle Mooney!" I cried out, launching my body at the tall, wise, wizard who wasn't exactly my uncle. Remus Lupin was our dad's second best friend, close behind Sirius. After a small misunderstanding, I began to see him as my uncle, who I cared dearly for. 

"This is fantastic," Harry grinned, shaking his hand. "This is really nice of you. We thought for a moment - the Dursleys -"

"Hmm," said Mrs. Weasley, pursing her lips. She had always refrained from criticizing the Dursleys in front of Harry, but her eyes flashed every time they were mentioned. 

"It's great being back here," said Bill, looking around the chamber (Violet, the Fat Lady's friend, winked at him from her frame). "Haven't seen this place for five years. Is that picture of the mad knight still around? Sir Cadogan?"

"Oh yeah," said Harry.

"And the Fat Lady?" said Bill. 

"She was here in my time," said Mrs. Weasley. "She gave me such a telling off one night when I got back to the dormitory at four in the morning -"

"What were you doing out of your dormitory at four in the morning?" said Bill, surveying his mother with amazement. 

Mrs. Weasley grinned, her eyes twinkling. "Your father and I had been for a nighttime stroll," she said. "He got caught by Apollyon Pringle - he was the caretaker in those days - your father's still got the marks. "

"Fancy giving us a tour, Harry?" said Bill. "Maggie, I would love to see the Slytherin Common Room."  
  
"Yeah, okay," said Harry.

"Maybe another time. I would like to talk to Remus, if that's okay," I told them. 

"Of course dear. You two take your time."

"We'll walk you to the door," Remus smiled. But we were all stopped by Amos Diggory.   
  
"There you are, are you?" he said, looking Harry up and down. 

"Bet you're not feeling quite as full of yourself now Cedric's caught you up on points, are you?"

"What?" said Harry. 

"Excuse me!" I gasped in anger. 

"Ignore him," said Cedric in a low voice to Harry and me, frowning after his father. "He's been angry ever since Rita Skeeter's article about the Triwizard Tournament - you know, when she made out you were the only Hogwarts champion, and Maggie was the close second. "

"Didn't bother to correct her, though, did they?" said Amos Diggory, loudly enough for Harry to hear as he started to walk out of the door with Mrs. Weasley and Bill. "Still,...you'll show them, Ced. Beaten him once before, haven't you?"

"Now you hang on one moment," I growled, nearly hissing at them. 

"Rita Skeeter goes out of her way to cause trouble, Amos!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily. "I would have thought you'd know that, working at the Ministry!"

Mrs. Diggory drew his wife away. I turned to Harry. "One of us has to win. I don't care if its you or me, perferbaly me, but we have to show that pompous ass that we can beat his precious golden boy son."

Harry and the two Weasleys left, and Remus and I retreated into a far corner. "I can't stay...full moon tonight. I just wanted to wish you luck. But know that I will be cheering for you and Harry tonight. And so will Snuffles."

"How is he? I've been preparing for the task so I haven't had time to write to him."

"He's doing alright. Worried about the two of you. Doesn't like the Skeeter articles one bit."

"Yeah, neither do I, to be honest," I laughed. "Uncle Mooney...do you think I'm a dangerous person."

Remus blinked once, then twice. "No...I think you are an incredible and gifted young lady who has a higher appitude for things that no one understands."

"Those articles...bad as they are...they're not wrong. I can speak Parseltongue. I have been meeting my friends in the Chamber. At first it was just to party and let loose, then it kinda turned into a secret organization where they've helped me. I can perform Alchemy, which should be a year six or seven class even though I'm two years away. I even started to perform non-verbal spells. Plus, I'm in Slytherin, and you know our reputation."

"Yes...those things may be true. But you love so many people, even though you don't exactly like to say those words. You still feel it."

"Do you think that my dad would be ashamed of me for being in Slytherin?" I asked. 

"Heavens, no...your father would be the proudest dad ever for having a smart and capable daughter."

When Remus left, I felt the anxiety of what was coming hit me like a brick wall. But I was strong. I was determined. I was going to win this whole bloody thing. I pulled on the uniform, a sweater that was split down the middle. One side of it was green and the other side was silver. It had my name on the back. I pulled on the leggings they provided me with, thew my hair into a pony tail, and grabbed my wand, sticking it inside of my black boot. 

By the evening meal came around, I ate and waited for us to be called. Then finally, Dumbledore said the words. "Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now. "

I got up and El followed me. We stood there, and then quickly hugged. "Love you. Don't die," El told me, popping a quick kiss on my head. 

"Love you back." 

I turned and followed Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor. "Feeling all right. Harry?" I heard Bagman ask Harry as we went down the stone steps onto the grounds. "Confident?"

"I'm okay," said Harry, but I could tell that he was nervous. 

We walked onto the Quidditch field, which was now completely unrecognizable. A twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap right in front of them: the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy.   
  
Five minutes later, the stands had begun to fill; the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. The sky was a deep, clear blue now, and the first stars were starting to appear. Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick came walking into the stadium and approached Bagman and the champions. They were wearing large, red, luminous stars on their hats, all except Hagrid, who had his on the back of his moleskin vest. 

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," said Professor McGonagall to the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

The champions nodded. "Off you go, then!" said Bagman brightly to the four patrollers. 

"Good luck. Harry," Hagrid whispered, "Magnolia..." and the five of us walked away in different directions, to station themselves around the maze. Bagman now pointed his wand at his throat, muttered, "Sonorus," and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each - Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In second place, with eighty points - Miss Potter, also from Hogwarts School. In third place with 75 points, Mr Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause. "And in third place - Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

"So...on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" said Bagman. "Three - two - one -" He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Harry and Cedric hurried forward into the maze.   
  
After five suspenseful minutes, it was my turn. At the whistle, I walked into the maze, breathing hard. I chose a direction and began to walk in it. Everything was silent. As I walked, I heard that it was silent everywhere I went. I could hear creatures scattering in the hedges. I took a step and was almost blasted by a full-grown blast-eyed skewt. _" Verdimillious!" _Green sparks shot from my wand, hitting the blast-eyed skewt as it scuttered away, squealing in fright. I continued walking, coming across various enchantments as I continued moving. I heard a shrill scream, and stopped. "Fleur..." I whispered, seeing red sparks shoot up. Something felt very wrong all of a sudden. "Harry." I turned and raced into the maze, trying to find him. "Harry?!" I continued to race through the maze, stopping when I came across Viktor, with his back to me. "Viktor? Have you seen Harry? Something doesn't feel right..." He didn't answer me. "Viktor?" When he turned, I knew that the game had changed. He raised his wand, and I threw up a shield charm. He continued to throw spells at me, and I knew that they were all dark spells. "Viktor! Stop! You're under the Curse! Snap out of it!" I blasted him with green sparks, sending him down. 

"Magnolia?!" I heard from behind me. I saw that Cedric was there. 

"What are you doing?" yelled Cedric's voice. "What the hell d'you think you're doing?"

"Cedric...no! He's under the Imperious Curse!"   


At the same time, Krum turned to Cedric.  "Crucio!"

"No!" I shouted, pointing my wand at him.  _"Confrigo!"_

Krum was blasted back as Cedric continued to yell in pain. Finally, I saw Harry, and saw him pointing his wand at Krum. He tried to run, but was stopped.  "Stupefy!" Harry yelled. 

I raced back and grabbed Cedric up..."Easy..." I told him. "The shakes will stop soon."   
  
"Are you both all right?" Harry said roughly, grabbing Cedric's arm. 

"Yeah," panted Cedric. "Yeah...I don't believe it...I saw Magnolia and saw him attacking her...I came around and was going to help...and he turned his wand on me..."  


Cedric got up. He was still shaking. "I can't believe this...I thought he was all right," Harry said, staring at Krum.   


"So did I," said Cedric.   


"He's under the Imperius Curse," I said. "His eyes were glassy and he was unfocused." 

"That's not good," Cedric breathed. 

"Did you hear Fleur scream earlier?" said Harry.   


"Yeah," said Cedric. "You don't think Krum got her too?"  


"I don't know," said Harry slowly.   


"Should we leave him here?" Cedric muttered.   


"No," I said. "I reckon we should send up red sparks. Someone'll come and collect him...otherwise he'll probably be eaten by a skrewt. I believe that someone is playing us. "  


"He'd deserve it," Cedric muttered, but all the same, he raised his wand and shot a shower of red sparks into the air, which hovered high above Krum, marking the spot where he lay.  The three of us stood there in darkness for a moment. "Well...I s'pose we'd better go on..."  


"What?" said Harry. "Oh...yeah...right..."

Cedric left, leaving Harry and me alone. "Harry," I said, stopping him. Then I suprised him, hugging him tightly. "Something is wrong...I know we have been at odds for a while, but Harry-You're my brother. And I'm terrified about what's going on here. We're always stronger together, not apart. The Potters versus the world."

Harry hugged me back tightly. "I trust you more than anybody, Mags. We finish this together, the way it should be...or not at all."

I grasped Harry's forearm. "Together or not at all," I agreed.  We moved and grabbed each other's hand. Harry performed the Four-Point spell, and began to move. We took turns doing the Four Point Spell, our desire to finish first greater than ever. Now that we were working together and not apart, we continued to move. "This way," I told him, pulling one way. 

"What do you think is going to happen to Krum."

"Somebody attacked him...did the Imperius Curse." 

"But he did the Crucitiatus..."

"So? Like what we learned. You have no control of your actions."   


We sped up as the fading inches of light turned to darkness, coming across more dead ends. We strode down a long, straight path, and saw movement once again. _"Lumos,"_ I whispered, my wand glowing. What we saw was amazing. 

It was a sphinx. It had the body of an over-large lion: great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. Its head, however, was that of a woman. She turned her long, almond-shaped eyes upon Harry as he approached. He raised his wand, hesitating. She was not crouching as if to spring, but pacing from side to side of the path, blocking his progress. Then she spoke, in a deep, hoarse voice.   


"You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me. "  


"So...so will you move, please?" Harry asked, knowing what the answer was going to be.   


"No," she said, continuing to pace. "Not unless you can answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess - I let you pass. Answer wrongly - I attack. Remain silent - I will let you walk away from me unscathed. "  


"Okay...I got this..." I told Harry. I walked up towards the sphinx. "Can I hear the riddle?"  


The sphinx sat down upon her hind legs, in the very middle of the path, and recited:  


_"First think of the person who lives in disguise,_  
_Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._  
_Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_  
_The middle of middle and end of the end?_  
_And finally give me the sound often heard_  
_During the search for a hard-to-find word._  
_Now string them together, and answer me this,_  
_Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"_  
  
I thought, and thought, and thought, repeating the poem in my head and out loud. "A person in disguise, who lies...that'd be a - an impostor. No, that's not my guess! A - a spy? I'll come back to that...The last thing to mend...The sound often heard during the search for a hard-to-find word..." The sphinx smiled at us. "Spy. . . er. . . spy. . . er.." Like magic, I knew what it was. "I got it! A creature I wouldn't want to kiss...a spider!"

The sphinx smiled more broadly. She got up, stretched her front legs, and then moved aside for him to pass. "Maggie! You're incredible!" Harry cheered, picking me up to spin me around. 

"Come on!" I smiled, grabbing his hand. We broke into a run, coming to a fork.   


"Point Me!" he whispered again to his wand, and it spun around and pointed us to the right-hand one.

We reaced until we could see the Triwizard Cup gleaming on a plinth a hundred yards away. We stopped, feeling our victory close upon us. "Harry! We did it!" 

Harry grinned, but it fell when we saw a dark figure of Cedric sprinting as fast as he could. "No!" I shouted. The Triwizard Cup was gleaming on a plinth a hundred yards away. Suddenly a dark figure hurtled out onto the path in front of him. We began to race towards the cup, but I saw sudden movement. "Cedric! On your left!"  
  
Cedric looked around just in time to hurl himself past the thing and avoid colliding with it, but in his haste, he tripped. Harry saw Cedric's wand fly out of his hand as a gigantic spider stepped into the path and began to bear down upon Cedric.   
  
"Stupefy!" Harry yelled; the spell hit the spider's gigantic, hairy black body, but for all the good it did, he might as well have thrown a stone at it; the spider jerked, scuttled around, and ran at Harry instead.   
  
_"Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!"_

 _"Bombarda!"_ I yelled.   
  
It worked - the spider blew up into thousands of pieces. "Harry!" he heard Cedric shouting. "You all right? Did it fall on you?"

"Harry!" I cried, grabbing my brother. "You're bleeding." 

"Get the cup!" Harry urged. 

I looked at the cup, and then at his mangled leg. "No...I'm not leaving you. Together or not at all, remember?"  Cedric was standing feet from the Triwizard Cup, which was gleaming behind him. "Take it, then. Go on, take it. You're there. "  


I swung Harr's arm around me, helping him stand. But Cedric didn't move. He merely stood there, looking at Harry and me. Then he turned to stare at the cup. Harry saw the longing expression on his face in its golden light. Cedric looked around at Harry again, who was now holding onto the hedge to support himself. Cedric took a deep breath.   
  
"You take it. You should win. That's twice you've saved my neck in here. Both of you. "  
  
"That's not how it's supposed to work," Harry said. "The one who reaches the cup first gets the points. That's you. I'm telling you, I'm not going to win any races on this leg."

"And I'm not leaving my brother injured," I said.   
  
Cedric took a few paces nearer to the Stunned spider, away from the cup, shaking his head. "No," he said. 

"Stop being noble," said Harry irritably. "Just take it, then we can get the bloody out of here. "  
  
"You told me about the dragons," Cedric said. "I would've gone down in the first task if you hadn't told me what was coming. "

I stared stun at Harry. "You knew about the dragons, didn't tell me, but told him?!"   


"I'm sorry! I had help on that too," Harry snapped. "You helped me with the egg - we're square. "

"Well, now I really want that cup..." I muttered.   


"I had help on the egg in the first place," said Cedric. "Maggie, how did you know about the Dragons and Egg."

I blushed. "I-Charlie hinted, and I guessed. As for the egg? I-I cried until it opened. After the Yule Ball, when Harry and I got into that argument."   
  
"We're still square," said Harry, testing his leg gingerly; it shook violently as he put weight on it; he had sprained his ankle when the spider had dropped him. 

"You should've got more points on the second task," said Cedric mulishly. "You stayed behind to get all the hostages. I should've done that. Both of you."

"I was the only one who was thick enough to take that song seriously!" said Harry bitterly. "Just take the cup!"

"No," said Cedric. "The person that deserves it is Maggie. She worked harder than all of us to get it. We all underestimated her. She had no help from anyone." Harry nodded, looking at me. "Go on," Cedric said. He looked as though this was costing him every ounce of resolution he had, but his face was set, his arms were folded, he seemed decided. 

I looked at Harry, and to Cedric. If I was an ordinary Slytherin, I would take it but that wasn't me. "No...we all take it. Together. Three Hogwarts Champions. One from each house. I should've been in Ravenclaw." 

"What?" Cedric asked. 

"Are you thick? We'll all take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."

Cedric stared at me, then to me. "Maggie, you deserve it." 

"I know I do! But I'm not stealing it. I want it fair and square. If you want to, you can forfeit the points over. Let's just get out of here, okay?" 

"You - you sure?"

I nodded, looking to my brother. "Harry?" 

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah...we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together. "

We moved over to the cup, placing a hand over a part of it. "On three, right?" I asked my two companions. "One - two - three -"  
  
He and Cedric both grasped a handle.   
  
Instantly, I felt a jerk against my navel as we were transported, and fell on a cold and hard, grassy ground. 


	67. Things You See in the Graveyard

Harry landed next to me, his leg giving on as he landed. "Harry!" I gasped, dragging him back up. 

"Where are we?" he asked.  

Cedric shook his head. He got up, and looked around. I left the boys and wandered around the graveyard where we landed.. "Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?" Cedric asked.   
  
"Nope," said Harry. He was looking around the graveyard. It was completely silent and slightly eerie. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

"I dunno," said Cedric. He sounded slightly nervous. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"Yeah," said Harry, glad that Cedric had made the suggestion rather than him. 

I walked until I stopped at a certain tombstone, cold dread rushing over me. "Sweet Merlin...we need to get out of here!"

"Someone's coming," Cedric said suddenly. 

I turned to see a figure coming towards us, walking steadily. "Harry...we need to get out of here, right fucking now!" I said. 

We hid behind a tombstone to see the figure carrying what looked like a baby or a bundle of robes. 

Harry gasped, his wand slipping from his hands and his knees buckled. I felt like I was frozen, a cold hard pressure against my chest. "Harry...we...need...to...leave..." I gasped. "Cedric!" 

"Kill the spare," came the cold, chilling voice. 

"Avada Kedavra!"

"No!" I cried out, hearing the last of green light hit Cedric, my body freezing as I felt the air leave my lungs. "Bastard!"  I seethed, being hauled by an invisible force, my arms being tied to two headstones. I was on my knees, arms wide apart looking on with malice and horror. 

"You!" Harry gasped, seeing the murder.  

I began to scream, thrashing against the ropes, seeing Harry bound as well. I gigantic snake slithered through the grass, circling Harry and the tombstone he was tied to. Pettigrew pushed a giant man sized cauldron. The thing inside the bundle of robes on the ground was stirring more persistently, as though it was trying to free itself. Now Wormtail was busying himself at the bottom of the cauldron with a wand. Suddenly there were crackling names beneath it. The large snake slithered away into the darkness. 

I knew what he was doing. He was going to use Alchemy. 

"Hurry!" came the cold, high pitch voice. 

"It is ready. Master. "

"Now..." said the cold voice.   
  
Wormtail pulled open the robes on the ground, revealing what was inside them, and Harry let out a yell that was strangled in the wad of material blocking his mouth, but I screamed in pure horror and rage. The thing was not human, hairless and scaly-looking, and dark, reddish black. The legs and arms were thin and feeble. The thing seemed almost helpless; it raised its thin arms, put them around Wormtail's neck, and Wormtail lifted it. As he did so, his hood fell back, and we both saw the look of revulsion on Wormtail's weak, pale face in the firelight as he carried the creature to the rim of the cauldron. Wormtail dropped the creature into the cauldron, and I screamed. 

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

"NO!" I screamed, as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air and fell softly into the cauldron. 

And now Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs. "Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master. "

"NO! GOD-DAMMIT!" I screamed, watching as Wormtail cut off his right hand. 

"B-blood of the enemy...forcibly taken...you will...resurrect your foe. "

"HARRY!" I screamed, yanking on my ropes as Wormtail cut Harry's arm, and collecting the blood. Harry's wide eyes met mine as he screamed into his gag. Wormtail came towards me, and bucked against my bindings. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! TOUCH ME AND YOU DIE!" 

"Blood from the source of magic...heart of the elixir of life...and spirit of a phoenix...alowing you to rise from the ashes!" 

I screamed as he sliced open one of my scars on the inside of my wrists, the blood steadily flowing.   
  
He collected a bit from my arm, moving to the cauldron, pouring Harry and mine mixed blood into the cauldron.   
  
It was an Alchemy spell. Law of Equivalent Exchange. What do you get when you mix together blood, a body, and bone? A brand new body. And that's what came from the cauldron...a tall man, that was skeletal think wtih a face of a snake. His eyes were scaret and slits for a nose. I screamed as Lord Voldemort stood. "Robe me," he ordered.  

Black particles floated to his skeletal body, forming long black robes. Wormtail's robes were shining with blood now as he laid on the ground, whimpering  blood oozing from the stump that was wrapped in a piece of his robes. 

"My Lord..." he choked, "my Lord...you promised...you did promise..."

"Hold out your arm," said Voldemort lazily. 

"Oh Master. . . thank you, Master. . . "

He extended the bleeding stump, but Voldemort laughed again. 

"The other arm, Wormtail. "

"Master, please. . . please. . . "

Voldemort bent down and pulled out Wormtail's left arm; he forced the sleeve of Wormtail's robes up past his elbow. I seethed in fear and anger as I saw the Dark Mark returned, clear as day. "It is back," he said softly, "they will all have noticed it...and now, we shall see...now we shall know..."

He pressed his long white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail's arm. 

I gasped as the pressure against my chest strengthened. Voldemort removed his fingers from Wormtail's mark, and Harry saw that it had turned jet black. A look of cruel satisfaction on his face, Voldemort straightened up, threw back his head, and stared around at the dark graveyard. 

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

He began to pace up and down before Harry and Wormtail, eyes sweeping the graveyard all the while. After a minute or so, he looked down at Harry again, a cruel smile twisting his snakelike face. 

"You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly. "A Muggle and a fool...very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child...and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death..." Voldemort laughed again. Up and down he paced, looking all around him as he walked, and the snake continued to circle in the grass. "You see that house upon the hillside, Potter? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was. . . . He didn't like magic, my father...He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born. Potter, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage...but I vowed to find him...I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name...Tom Riddle..." . "Listen to me, reliving family history. . . " he said quietly, "why, I am growing quite sentimental. . . . But look, Harry! My true family returns..."  
  
The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were Apparating. All of them were hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forward...slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them. Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled toward Voldemort and kissed the hem of his black robes. 

"Master...Master..." he murmured. The Death Eaters behind him did the same; each of them approaching Voldemort on his knees and kissing his robes, before backing away and standing up, forming a silent circle, which enclosed Tom Riddle's grave, Harry, Voldemort, and the sobbing and twitching heap that was Wormtail. Yet they left gaps in the circle, as though waiting for more people. Voldemort, however, did not seem to expect more. He looked around at the hooded faces, and though there was no wind rustling seemed to run around the circle, as though it had shivered. 

"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years...thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?"  
He put back his terrible face and sniffed, his slit-like nostrils widening. "I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench or guilt upon the air." A second shiver ran around the circle, as though each member of it longed, but did not dare to step back from him. "I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact - such prompt appearances! and I ask myself. . . why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

No one spoke. No one moved except Wormtail, who was upon the ground, still sobbing over his bleeding arm.   
  
"And I answer myself," whispered Voldemort, "they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment...And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living? And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort...perhaps they now pay allegiance to another...perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"At the mention of Dumbledore's name, the members of the circle stirred, and some muttered and shook their heads. Voldemort ignored them. "It is a disappointment to me. . . I confess myself disappointed. . . . "

One of the men suddenly flung himself forward, breaking the circle. Trembling from head to foot, he collapsed at Voldemort's feet. "Master!" he shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!"

Voldemort began to laugh. He raised his wand. "Crucio!"

I screamed as I felt the rush of pain that wasn't afflicted on me. "STOP! STOP IT, YOU SICK MOTHER FUCKER!" 

Voldemort stopped, turning towards me. "AH! I nearly forgot you about, my pet! Magnolia Potter! The girl who will be my most faithful servant!" 

"GO TO HELL!" I screamed.   
  
"Get up, Avery," said Voldemort softly. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years...I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Wormtail?"  
  
He looked down at Wormtail, who continued to sob. 

"You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," moaned Wormtail, "please. Master...please..."

"Yet you helped return me to my body," said Voldemort coolly, watching Wormtail sob on the ground. "Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me...and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers..."

Voldemort raised his wand again and whirled it through the air. A streak of what looked like molten silver hung shining in the wand's wake. Momentarily shapeless, it writhed and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand, bright as moonlight, which soared downward and fixed itself upon Wormtail's bleeding wrist.   
  
Wormtail's sobbing stopped abruptly. His breathing harsh and ragged, he raised his head and stared in disbelief at the silver hand, now attached seamlessly to his arm, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove. He flexed the shining fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it into powder.   
  
"My Lord," he whispered. "Master...it is beautiful...thank you...thank you..."

He scrambled forward on his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes. "May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail," said Voldemort. 

"No, my Lord...never, my Lord..."

Wormtail stood up and took his place in the circle, staring at his powerful new hand, his face still shining with tears. Voldemort now approached the man on Wormtail's right. 

"Lucius, my slippery friend," he whispered, halting before him. "I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius...Your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun, I daresay...but might not your energies have been better directed toward finding and aiding your master?"

"My Lord, I was constantly on the alert," came Lucius Malfoy's voice swiftly from beneath the hood. "Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me -"

"And yet you ran from my Mark, when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky last summer?" said Voldemort lazily, and Mr. Malfoy stopped talking abruptly. "Yes, I know all about that, Lucius...You have disappointed me...I expect more faithful service in the future. "

"Of course, my Lord, of course...You are merciful, thank you..."

Voldemort moved on, and stopped, staring at the space - large enough for two people - that separated Malfoy and the next man. 

"The Lestranges should stand here," said Voldemort quietly. "But they are entombed in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkaban rather than renounce me...When Azkaban is broken open, the Lestranges will be honored beyond their dreams. The dementors will join us...they are our natural allies...we will recall the banished giants...I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me, and an army of creatures whom all fear..."

He walked on. Some of the Death Eaters he passed in silence, but he paused before others and spoke to them. 

"Macnair...destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry of Magic now, Wormtail tells me? You shall have better victims than that soon, Macnair. Lord Voldemort will provide..."

"Thank you, Master. . . thank you," murmured Macnair.   
  
"And here" - Voldemort moved on to the two largest hooded figures - "we have Crabbe...you will do better this time, will you not, Crabbe? And you, Goyle?"

They bowed clumsily, muttering dully. 

"Yes, Master. . . "

"We will, Master. . . . "

"The same goes for you, Nott," said Voldemort quietly as he walked past a stooped figure in Mr. Goyles shadow. 

"My Lord, I prostrate myself before you, I am your most faithful -"

"That will do," said Voldemort. 

He had reached the largest gap of all, and he stood surveying it with his blank, red eyes, as though he could see people standing there. 

"And here we have six missing Death Eaters...three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return...he will pay. One, who I believe has left me forever...he will be killed, of course...and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already reentered my service. "

The Death Eaters stirred, and Harry saw their eyes dart sideways at one another through their masks. I knew what he was saying...Snape was working as a double agent. El's father would not come back. 

"He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friends arrived here tonight...Yes," said Voldemort, a grin curling his lipless mouth as the eyes of the circle flashed in Harry's direction. "Harry Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call him my guest of honor. " He moved to me, dragging a thin cold finger down my face. "And Magnolia Potter! The beguiled one, the forgotten one...my protegy!" 

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" I screamed. 

"And the fire that burns inside of her...you, my pet, will be my greatest prize! The world will burn at our feet!" 

"I will never join you, you monstrous PIECE OF SHIT!" 

"Master, we crave to know...we beg you to tell us...how you have achieved this...this miracle...how you managed to return to us..." Lucius Malfoy said. 

"Ah, what a story it is, Lucius," said Voldemort. "And it begins - and ends - with my young friend here. "

He walked lazily over to stand next to Harry, so that the eyes of the whole circle were upon the two of them. The snake continued to circle. "You know, of course, that they have called this boy my downfall?" Voldemort said softly, his red eyes upon Harry, whose scar began to burn so fiercely that he almost screamed in agony. "You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill him. His mother died in the attempt to save him - and unwittingly provided him with a protection I admit I had not foreseen...I could not touch the boy. "

Voldemort raised one of his long white fingers and put it very close to Harry's cheek. I pulled on my ropes. "His mother left upon him the traces other sacrifice...This is old magic, I should have remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it...but no matter. I can touch him now. "

Voldemort touched Harry, laughing as Harry screamed into his gag. "STOP!" I begged. "HARRY!" 

"And this...before I could kill Harry Potter, I saw his twin. The one that I didn't know lived...a girl who looked at me curiously...I sent my patronus out to Wormtail...and I found something. Another part of the prophency..."I shook as he sniffed me, tears falling from my eyes in a few drops. "This girl is made of magic...old magic...like the magic that protected her brother...When she was born, she was dying. There could only be one. Dumbledore, the fool, gave their mother a potion...transforming her. Deep powerful magic runs through her veins! She was created by Achemy. Magnolia Potter was dead when she was born, but Dumbledore brought her back using Alchemy. She is a homoculous. Dumbledore created a weapon using the tears and fire of a phoenix, and the philsopoher's stone." The news was a crushing blow to me. "I miscalculated, my friends, I admit it. My curse was deflected by the woman's foolish sacrifice, and it rebounded upon myself. The truth however...was that Magnolia's own powers rose up to protect her brother. Aaah...pain beyond pain, my friends; nothing could have prepared me for it. I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost...but still, I was alive. What I was, even I do not know... I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality. You know my goal - to conquer death. And now, I was tested, and it appeared that one or more of my experiments had worked... for I had not been killed, though the curse should have done it. Nevertheless, I was as powerless as the weakest creature alive, and without the means to help myself. . . for I had no body, and every spell that might have helped me required the use of a wand...  
  
"I remember only forcing myself, sleeplessly, endlessly, second by second, to exist...I settled in a faraway place, in a forest, and I waited...Surely, one of my faithful Death Eaters would try and find me...one of them would come and perform the magic I could not, to restore me to a body...but I waited in vain..."

I shook, fear and disbelief paralyzing me. "Only one power remained to me. I could possess the bodies of others. But I dared not go where other humans were plentiful, for I knew that the Aurors were still abroad and searching for me.

I sometimes inhabited animals - snakes, of course, being my preference - but I was little better off inside them than as pure spirit, for their bodies were ill adapted to perform magic...and my possession of them shortened their lives; none of them lasted long..." 

"Then...four years ago...the means for my return seemed assured. A wizard - young, foolish, and gullible - wandered across my path in the forest I had made my home. Oh, he seemed the very chance I had been dreaming of...for he was a teacher at Dumbledore's school...he was easy to bend to my will...he brought me back to this country, and after a while, I took possession of his body, to supervise him closely as he carried out my orders. But my plan failed. I did not manage to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. I was not to be assured immortal life. I was thwarted...thwarted, once again, by Harry Potter..."

Silence once more; nothing was stirring, not even the leaves on the yew tree. The Death Eaters were quite motionless, the glittering eyes in their masks fixed upon Voldemort, and upon Harry.

"The servant died when I left his body, and I was left as weak as ever I had been," Voldemort continued. "I returned to my hiding place far away, and I will not pretend to you that I didn't then fear that I might never regain my powers...Yes, that was perhaps my darkest hour...I could not hope that I would be sent another wizard to possess...and I had given up hope, now, that any of my Death Eaters cared what had become of me..."

One or two of the masked wizards in the circle moved uncomfortably, but Voldemort took no notice. "And then, not even a year ago, when I had almost abandoned hope, it happened at last...a servant returned to me. Wormtail here, who had faked his own death to escape justice, was driven out of hiding by those he had once counted friends, and decided to return to his master. He sought me in the country where it had long been rumored I was hiding...helped, of course, by the rats he met along the way. Wormtail has a curious affinity with rats, do you not, Wormtail? His filthy little friends told him there was a place, deep in an Albanian forest, that they avoided, where small animals like themselves had met their deaths by a dark shadow that possessed them..." 

"But his journey back to me was not smooth, was it, Wormtail? For, hungry one night, on the edge of the very forest where he had hoped to find me, he foolishly stopped at an inn for some food...and who should he meet there, but one Bertha Jorkins, a witch from the Ministry of Magic. 

"Now see the way that fate favors Lord Voldemort. This might have been the end of Wormtail, and of my last hope for regeneration. But Wormtail - displaying a presence of mind I would never have expected from him - convinced Bertha Jorkins to accompany him on a nighttime stroll. He overpowered her...he brought her to me. And Bertha Jorkins, who might have ruined all, proved instead to be a gift beyond my wildest dreams...for - with a little persuasion - she became a veritable mine of information. 

"She told me that the Triwizard Tournament would be played at Hogwarts this year. She told me that she knew of a faithful Death Eater who would be only too willing to help me, if I could only contact him. She told me many things...but the means I used to break the Memory Charm upon her were powerful, and when I had extracted all useful information from her, her mind and body were both damaged beyond repair. She had now served her purpose. I could not possess her. I disposed of her. "

Voldemort smiled his terrible smile, his red eyes blank and pitiless. "Wormtail's body, of course, was ill adapted for possession, as all assumed him dead, and would attract far too much attention if noticed. However, he was the able-bodied servant I needed, and, poor wizard though he is, Wormtail was able to follow the instructions I gave him, which would return me to a rudimentary, weak body of my own, a body I would be able to inhabit while awaiting the essential ingredients for true rebirth...a spell or two of my own invention...a little help from my dear Nagini," Voldemort's red eyes fell upon the continually circling snake, "a potion concocted from unicorn blood, and the snake venom Nagini provided...I was soon returned to an almost human form, and strong enough to travel. 

"There was no hope of stealing the Sorcerer's Stone anymore, for I knew that Dumbledore would have seen to it that it was destroyed. But I was willing to embrace mortal life again, before chasing immortality. I set my sights lower. . . I would settle for my old body back again, and my old strength. 

"I knew that to achieve this - it is an old piece of Dark Magic, the potion that revived me tonight - I would need three powerful ingredients. Well, one of them was already at hand, was it not, Wormtail? Flesh given by a servant...

"My father's bone, naturally, meant that we would have to come here, where he was buried. But the blood of a foe...Wormtail would have had me use any wizard, would you not, Wormtail? Any wizard who had hated me...as so many of them still do. But I knew the one I must use, if I was to rise again, more powerful than I had been when I had fallen. I wanted Harry Potters blood. I wanted the blood of the one who had stripped me of power thirteen years ago. . . for the lingering protection his mother once gave him would then reside in my veins too...  
  
"But how to get at Harry Potter? For he has been better protected than I think even he knows, protected in ways devised by Dumbledore long ago, when it fell to him to arrange the boy's future. Dumbledore invoked an ancient magic, to ensure the boy's protection as long as he is in his relations' care. Not even I can touch him there...Then, of course, there was the Quidditch World Cup...I thought his protection might be weaker there, away from his relations and Dumbledore, but I was not yet strong enough to attempt kidnap in the midst of a horde of Ministry wizards. And then, the boy would return to Hogwarts, where he is under the crooked nose of that Muggle-loving fool from morning until night. So how could I take him?  
  
"Why...by using Bertha Jorkins's information, of course. Use my one faithful Death Eater, stationed at Hogwarts, to ensure that the boy's name was entered into the Goblet of Fire. Use my Death Eater to ensure that the boy won the tournament - that he touched the Triwizard Cup first - the cup which my Death Eater had turned into a Portkey, which would bring him here, beyond the reach of Dumbledore's help and protection, and into my waiting arms. And here he is...the boy you all believed had been my downfall...

Voldemort moved slowly forward and turned to face Harry. He raised his wand. "Crucio!" I screamed as I watched Harry wither in pain. 

"As for Magnolia...we will rule the world...together."

"IN YOUR WILDEST DREAMS!" I screamed, thrashing. "Let me go!" 

Voldemort grinned, gliding over to me. "You shall be mine, my sweet."

"I will never be yours. My power will never be yours."

"Such strong spirit you possess. If you do not submit, I will force you to."

"Try me, bitch," I growled. 

"Wormtail! I believe you and Miss Potter are acquainted. Perhaps a proper introduction is needed." 

"Yes, Master..."

My breathing increased as I saw Wormtail grin with a sick sadistic smile as he grasped his knife. He made a slashing movement, my back screaming in pain. I let a small gasp, clinging to my ropes. I bit my lips as I felt my back slice open. "You're going to have to try better than that!" He slashed me again, and I bit my tongue. The treatment continued for several minutes, until I could feel blood dripping down my back. I knew that there were scattered along my back...blooding dripping down from each cut. My back was now littered with various cuts. "That's the best you got?! Come on, Tom!" 

I could see Voldemort getting angry at me. Better me than Harry, who he actually wanted to kill. "How dare you call me by that infernal name!" 

"What's the matter, Tommy? Afraid of what you really are? A Mudblood?" 

"SILENCE!" he roared, freeing me from my ropes. I fell on my hands and knees. "Your will is strong, but I know how to break you....I know what you are...You know that nobody understands you...that you are different. Your magic comes from pain and suffering. To unleash your full potential, I will ensure you that you will feel that pain and suffering all day. All that know you will understand that you are different. You will feel alone...and when you are ready...you will come to me... _Crucio!"_ This time, I did scream in pain as my body felt like it was on fire. When it was done, it started all over again. And again. And again. By the fifth round, blood ran down my eyes and ears, my body shaking. I gasped as my body tried to recover. Harry continued to scream through his gag...

"You still won't break me..." I whispered, hoarsely. 

"Oh...but I will...I will make you mine and all will know that you belong to Lord Voldemort.  _Flagrante!"_ I felt his wand tip scourch my skin as it began to trace a pattern on my back, burning through my shirt. I screamed until I could taste blood as my skin burned.

"HARRY!" I screamed, wanting this torture to be over. I didn't know what he was drawling, but I knew it was going to scar. He was burning me,-marking me as his...I would be damaged. When he was done, I fell on my stomach, my tears mixing with the blood that ran down my eyes from the constant torture of the forbidden curse. My mind wandered to Neville's parents. They were subjected to constant torture like I was. Was I going to be like them? But I was stronger than that...I wouldn't break...not at all. 

"Harry Potter! You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this boy could ever have been stronger than me," said Voldemort. "I mangle and hurt his only living sibling, but he is defensive! But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Harry Potter escaped me by a lucky chance. And I am now going to prove my power by killing him, here and now, in front of you all, when there is no Dumbledore to help him, and no mother to die for him. I will give him his chance. He will be allowed to fight, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger. Just a little longer, Nagini," he whispered, and the snake glided away through the grass to where the Death Eaters stood watching. 

"Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand. "


	68. The Birth of the Phoenix

Pettigrew untied Harry, and Harry dropped, being unsteady on his feet. He scrambled towards me, placing a gentle hand on my bag, careful from the cuts on my back and my burn..."Merlin's beard, Maggie..." he whispered, choking out the words. My head moved towards him, and I knew that it must be ugly back there based on his reaction. 

"I...love you..." I whispered, tears dripping down my face in single tears. 

Harry stood up, and we were surrounded by Death Eaters. We couldn't escape. Harry couldn't escape. The cup was too far, Cedric was dead, I was mangled, and Harry was about to die. 

"You have been taught how to duel, Harry Potter?" said Voldemort softly, his red eyes glinting through the darkness. 

Harry looked down at me, and I was shuddering. Harry was going to die...and I couldn't help him. I was defenseless. That made me angry...Deep in my brain I could hear Nightshade's words, as well as Voldemorts say about magic coming from emotions. Well, if I was made from and of magic, I could easily tap into that power. I was hurt, pissed, and scared...my hand moved to the cut on my wrist, dipping into the blood. 

"We bow to each other. Harry," said Voldemort, bending a little, but keeping his snakelike face upturned to Harry. "Come, the niceties must be observed...Dumbledore would like you to show manners...Bow to death, Harry..." The Death Eaters were laughing again. Voldemort's lipless mouth was smiling. Harry did not bow. My bloodied fingers began to trace a circle on the ground. "I said, bow," Voldemort said, raising his wand - and Harry felt his spine curve as though a huge, invisible hand were bending him ruthlessly forward, and the Death Eaters laughed harder than ever. "Very good," said Voldemort softly, and as he raised his wand the pressure bearing down upon Harry lifted too. "And now you face me, like a man...straight-backed and proud, the way your father died..." The circle was complete as I moved to the inner shapes as a tear of anger, mixed with my blood, dripped down my face and into it. 

"And now - we duel. "

Voldemort raised his wand, and before Harry could do anything to defend himself, before he could even move, he had been hit again by the Cruciatus Curse. It stopped, leaving Harry panting on the ground.   
"A little break," said Voldemort, the slit-like nostrils dilating with excitement, "a little pause...That hurt, didn't it. Harry? You don't want me to do that again, do you?"

"Harry..." I called out, trying to drag my body up. 

"Your sister is calling you, Harry! I see it now! Your sister will be mine once I kill you...I asked you whether you want me to do that again," said Voldemort softly. "Answer me! Imperio!"

"Harry! Fight back!" I cried out, drawing more shapes inside of my circle. 

"I WON'T!" Harry roared. 

"You won't?" said Voldemort quietly, and the Death Eaters were not laughing now. "You won't say no? Harry, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die...Perhaps another little dose of pain?"

Voldemort raised his wand, but this time Harry was ready; with the reflexes born of his Quidditch training, he flung himself sideways onto the ground; he rolled behind the marble headstone of Voldemort's father, and he heard it crack as the curse missed him. 

"We are not playing hide-and-seek, Harry," said Voldemort's soft, cold voice, drawing nearer, as the Death Eaters laughed. "You cannot hide from me. Does this mean you are tired of our duel? Does this mean that you would prefer me to finish it now, Harry? Come out, Harry...come out and play, then...it will be quick...it might even be painless...I would not know...I have never died..."

I laughed, causing Harry to turn and look at me behind his hiding spot. Voldemort turned, confused. "You fool...I'm an alchemist...And you just gave me my ammo...NOW HARRY!" 

Harry hardened up, jumping out from behind the tombstone, pointing his wand at Voldemort.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Voldemort cried, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

A jet of green light issued from Voldemort's wand just as a jet of red light blasted from Harry's - they met in midair - I slammed my hand down on the transmuation circle on the ground. I didn't need a wand...I was magic. My mind ran through the list of spells that I collected. But one called to me. " _Fiendfyre."_

From my chest, through the burnmark, came a roaring phoenix shaped fire cloud that swopped along the Death Eaters, causing them to scatter. 

The phoenix flew to Harry, shielding him from the the green flames of death, causing Voldemort to scream as the fire joined the jets that came from the two sister wands. I thought that I was standing away from Harry, but I was in the middle, the green blast hitting me straight in my chest as I looked dead on at Voldemort. The look in his eyes was of amazement and of fear. My hair was blowing widly, now free from the pony tail that held it together. My eyes were filled with orange fire and pain, and my face was streaked with dirt, tears, and blood. 

 _"Sweetheart..."_ came a soft voice. _"Protect your brother...he needs you as much as you need him...Let go of the pain..."_ The pain...I squeezed my eyes closed, my head pounding.

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed, a huge blast seperating Harry and Voldemort's wands. I sagged, grabbing Harry's arm as he dove for Cedric's body, but we were a few feet away. Stun him!" he heard Voldemort scream.   
  
Ten feet from Cedric, Harry dived behind a marble angel to avoid the jets of red light and saw the tip of its wing shatter as the spells hit it. Gripping his wand more tightly, he dashed out from behind the angel -  
  
"Impedimenta!" he bellowed, pointing his wand wildly over his shoulder at the Death Eaters running at him. Harry dragged me as we reached Cedric's body.   
  
"Stand aside! I will kill him! He is mine!" shrieked Voldemort. Harry's hand had closed on Cedric's wrist; one tombstone stood between him and Voldemort, but Cedric was too heavy to carry, and the cup was out of reach -Voldemort's red eyes flamed in the darkness. Harry saw his mouth curl into a smile, saw him raise his wand. 

 _"BOMBARDA!"_ I screamed, the Death Eaters and Voldemort being  blasted back. 

 _"Accio!_ " Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the Triwizard Cup. It flew into the air and soared toward him. Harry caught it by the handle -and I grabbed onto the other side. 

We were twisted away, hearing Voldemort's scream as we spinned and turned, finally landing outside of the hedges to the cheering crowds. 


	69. Deceptions and Warnings

I hit the ground hard, my back protesting as my hands and knees landed onto the grass. I pulled myself up, everything throbbing in pain. Beside me was Harry and Cedric's body, his breathing uneven as he began to sob. My body was frozen with pain and shock as I stared at Cedric's body. Disbelief was still flooding my mind. This just happened...Voldemort had risen from the grave using Alchemy...I wasn't human. People began to cheer as the teachers mumbled and began to come towards us. It wasn't until someone screamed that the realization hit me of what happened. My face crumbled as I saw Harry sobbing widly over Cedric's body. 

"Harry! Harry!" Harry looked up, his eyes red with tears. I turned to see Nightshade, Moody, Snape, and Dumbledore approach us with haste.   
  
"Magnolia!" Professor Nightshade called out, rushing over to me then stopping her face ghost white. "Merlin..." Her hand went over her mouth. 

Dumbledore was looking at Harry, trying to pry Harry's hands off of his Cedric's cold body. His face met mine, with symphathy in his eyes. 

"He's back!" Harry sobbed. "He's back. Voldemort. "

"What's going on? What's happened?" asked Fudge, coming down the stands, looking white and appalled. "My God - Diggory! Dumbledore - he's dead!"

"Miss Potter?" Snape asked, eyes on my back, then moving to my face, lifting it with a gentle finger. I looked up and could feel a long tear fall down my face.

I grasped onto his wrist, pulling it towards me. My breath hitched as I saw the mark he hid clear and dark as day. I squeezed my eyes closed, swallowing down a sob.  _I will not break, I will not break..._

"Is it bad?" I whispered, barely registering what Fudge was saying to my brother who was traumatized. 

"Yes, Miss Potter. It's quite bad," Snape told me. 

"Don't let them see..." I begged, squeezing his wrist tighter. 

I saw Snape undo his black cloak, draping it over me gently. 

"Harry, you can't help him now. It's over. Let go," Dumbledore coaxed him gently. 

"He wanted me to bring him back," Harry sobbed - it seemed important to explain this. "He wanted me to bring him back to his parents..."

"That's right. Harry...just let go now... "

I saw that with strength I didn't know Dumbledore had for a man his age raise Harry from the ground, setting him on his feet. Harry swayed as he continued to cry, staggering on his injured leg. 

"Harry," I chocked out, standing up with Snape's help. 

"They'll need to go to the hospital wing!" Fudge was saying loudly. "He's ill, he's injured - Dumbledore, Diggory's parents, they're here, they're in the stands..."

"I'll take Harry, Dumbledore, I'll take him -" Moody said taking Harry away. 

"No..." I muttered. 

"No, I would prefer-" Dumbledore protested. 

"Dumbledore, Amos Diggory's running...he's coming over...Don't you think you should tell him - before he sees - ?"

"Harry, stay here -"  
  
Girls were screaming, sobbing hysterically. Harry vanished from my sight as I sagged against Snape. "Severus...take her to the infirmary...I'll be there momentarily," Dumbledore barked. I saw Amos Diggory rush over. 

"Move! That's my son! That's my son!" When Mr. Diggory caught sight of Cedric, he let out a world shattering wail, falling to his knees. Fudge placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." I chocked, Snape dragging me away. 

By the time we got to Madam Pomfrey's the world was moving slowly like it was going through honey. Words seemed muffled. My hands shook as silent tears dripped down my cheeks. My hair was matted in knots, everything ached, and my back burned. When Snape approached me I froze...flashes of Wormtails mark clear as day as sliced me open again and again..."Severus...let me..." Nightshade told him gently, grabbing my hands gently in hers. "Poppy?"

"I'll bring some towels and clean clothes for her..." Madam Pomfrey nodded. 

"Come on..." she told me, leading me to the cot behind a curtain, pulling it. She used to wand to cut my tattered sweatshirt away. "Merlin's beard...what did they do to you?" 

"He told me that I was made of magic...I was made from magic. That I was a homoculous. Voldemort wanted to use me as a weapon...but I denied him. So, he had Wormtail cut me...again and again. I taunted him. Then he used the Cruciatus Curse repeatedly. Then when that torture stopped, he wanted to mark me. So everybody knew that I belonged to him. He wanted me as his pet. I fought...I wasn't going to let him use me..."

"You fought...that's what's important."

"I unleashed a curse on him...without using my wand. Is that normal?"

Nightshade was cleaning the cuts from my back with gentle hands, then froze. "No...that's not normal." She quickly finished up, handing me a clean bra and a white tanktop. "There...the blood is cleaned up...I'll get some potions together...the skin won't be smooth, but the scars won't be as visible..." 

"What did he mark me with?" 

She opened her mouth to answer when we heard hurried feet approaching. "Severus...where's Magnolia?" Dumbledore asked. 

"She's right here..." I answered, slowly walked out, the blood now cleaned from my face. My eyes were trained on Dumbledore. "He knows what you did...to me..." I said. "He wanted me...he wanted to break me because of what you did..."

"Where's Harry?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Why does everybody care about Harry!" I asked, shouting, my resolve breaking. 

"Magnolia, tell us what happened," Dumbledore said, more urgently. "There's a boy dead in the castle, Harry said that Voldemort was back, and you're back..."

"Merlin, Albus..." McGongall said, looking white at the mirror behind me. 

"Why are you guys keep looking at me like that? What did he mark me with?" 

I turned to look but Snape caught my chin. "Don't Miss Potter. Not today...not at this minute..."

"You're all scaring me..." I said, my heart hammering. "What's are all looking at?!" 

"Potter...you need to calm yourself," McGongall told me. 

"You want to know what happened? The blood cup was a bloody portkey. We were taken to the graveyard where Tom Riddle Senior was buried. Peter Pettigrew fucking used alchemy to bring Voldemort back! I watched someone I considered a friend die! I found out that my existence is a experiment! I was FUCKING TORTURED!" I screamed, seeing suprise in all of my teachers faced. "You want to know what happened?! Voldemort is back, baby! And there's been a fucking mole of a Death Eater inside of this castle this whole time! Right under your nose, headmaster! And you bloody hired him! 

Dumbledore was white faced, but McGonagall seemed outraged. "Potter! Watch your language!" 

"Don't you dare tell me to watch my bloody language! It could be you! Or you!" I turned to see Nightshade and McGongall. "No...not you two...somebody else...somebody who would have a really good disguise...like?" Then the realization hit me. I sobbed with horror as I reached for my wand. "Oh Merlin, we need to go!" 

I sobbed as I raced out of the hallway. "Potter! Stop!" Dumbledore called, everybody following me out. "Where are you going?"

"Don't you see! The perfect disguise. He's always had that bloody flask! He got close to Harry for a reason! He put our names in the goblet! It's Moody! But not Moody! And Harry's with him!" 

Dumbledore seemed to get the message, snapping into action. "Come! Miss Potter, you stay here!"

"Like hell I am! I'm going!" 

"No...it's dangerous!" 

"I just fought back against the Darkest Wizard ever, and I know how to play dirty. Plus, he's my brother...I'm going!" 

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed, rushing across the castle to Moody's office/classroom. We barged and in and Harry looked terrified. 

"Harry!" I cried out, rushing over to him. 

"Mags!" Harry caught me, squeezing me close, his eyes on my back as his hands traced a pattern between my shoulder blades. 

"What?" I asked...

I barely saw Moody go flying from McGongall's spell as we broke apart by inches. 

"Come along, Potters," she whispered. The thin line of her mouth was twitching as though she was about to cry. "Come along...hospital wing..."  
  
"No," said Dumbledore sharply. 

"Dumbledore, he ought to - look at him - he's been through enough tonight -Look at her..."

"They will stay, Minerva, because they need to understand," said Dumbledore curtly. "Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery. They need to know who has put them through the ordeal they both have suffered tonight, and why,"

"Moody," Harry said, his voice hinting at disbelief. "How can it have been Moody?"

"This is not Alastor Moody," said Dumbledore quietly. "You have never known Alastor Moody. The real Moody would not have removed you from my sight after what happened tonight. The moment he took you, I knew - and I followed. With your sister's quick thinking and realization, my suspicions were true." He turned to Snape and Nightshade. "Severus, Lorna, please fetch me the strongest Truth Potion you possess, and then go down to the kitchens and bring up the house-elf called Winky. Minerva, kindly go down to Hagrid's house, where you will find a large black dog sitting in the pumpkin patch. Take the dog up to my office, tell him I will be with him shortly, then come back here. "

The three of them left, as Dumbledore walked over to a trunk with seven locks. He grabbed the cluster of keys, and began to unlock each and every one of the locks. When he got to the seventh lock, I saw that it led to a pit where a man was lying on the ground, fast asleep, starved, with one leg and missing an eye. This was the real Mad-Eyed Moody. 

"Sweet Merlin," I muttered. 

"Stunned - controlled by the Imperius Curse - very weak," Dumbledore said, looking into the trunk.. "Of course, they would have needed to keep him alive. Harry Magnolia, one of you throw down the imposter's cloak - he's freezing. Madam Pomfrey will need to see him, but he seems in no immediate danger. "

Dumbledore climbed, down and Harry tossed him to cloak. Dumbledore tucked the cloak around the real Moody, climbing back out. He picked up the flask that the imposter always had and dumped the contents out. 

"Polyjuice, Potion," I whispered, recongizing the smell and the looks. 

"Yes. You see the simplicity of it, and the brilliance. For Moody never does drink except from his hip flask, he's well known for it. The imposter needed, of course, to keep the real Moody close by, so that he could continue making the potion. You see his hair..." Dumbledore looked down on the Moody in the trunk. "The imposter has been cutting it off all year, see where it is uneven? But I think, in the excitement of tonight, our fake Moody might have forgotten to take it as frequently as he should have done...on the hour...every hour...We shall see. "  
  
Dumbledore pulled out the chair at the desk and sat down upon it, his eyes fixed upon the unconscious Moody on the floor. Harry stared at him too. Minutes passed in silence...I held onto Harry's hand. Slowly, the face of Moody melted away to reveal the same face we saw in Dumbledore's memory in the Pensieve. 

"Crouch!" Snape said, stopping dead in the doorway, returning with Nightshade and McGonagall. "Barty Crouch!"

"Good heavens," said Professor McGonagall, stopping dead and staring down at the man on the floor. 

Filthy, disheveled, Winky peered around Snape's legs. Her mouth opened wide and she let out a piercing shriek. "Master Barty, Master Barty, what is you doing here?" She flung herself forward onto the young man's chest. "You is killed him! You is killed him! You is killed Master's son!"

"He is simply Stunned, Winky," said Dumbledore. "Step aside, please. Severus, you have the potion?"

Snape handed Dumbledore a small glass bottle of completely clear liquid: the Veritaserum with which he once threatened Harry with. Dumbledore got up, bent over the man on the floor, and pulled him into a sitting position against the wall beneath the Foe-Glass, in which the reflections of Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall were still glaring down upon them all. Winky remained on her knees, trembling, her hands over her face. Dumbledore forced the mans mouth open and poured three drops inside it. Then he pointed his wand at the mans chest and said, "Ennervate. "

The man sprung to life, his eyes wild as he scanned the room, four wands pointed at him. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours," he sneered. 

"Harry...your arm. Now..." Dumbledore grabbed Harry's arm, a bit more forcefully, showing Crouch Jr the cut that was similar to the shape of a serphant. 

"Now, hers..." Dumbledore looked at me, and I stepped forward, the scar on my chest visible from the low cut of the tank top. "Not that one! The one that He made!" 

Dumbledore whirled me around quick, moving the hair from by back. "Glorious...you know what this means? He's back..." 

I saw Harry turned green at the sight of my back. I saw the foe-glass behind me and my mouth dropped open at the sight of my back. The cuts began at my shoulder blades, littering down the tops of my back and down towards my waist in a pattern. And in the middle, in black like was a deep burn, was an oroborous, two snakes eating each other's tails, crossed in an infinity symbol. I was horrified...

"He wanted to make me his...wanted everyone to know who I belonged to..." I whispered. 

"He did!" Crouch laughed. "You will forever be his pet, little bird! You shall be his!" 

"Silence," Dumbledore ordered. "I would like you to tell us, how you came to be here. How did you escape from Azkaban?"

I listened mutely as he explained as his father broke him out...and how he hid beneath an invisbility cloak. How he set this whole thing up, and released the Dark Mark into the sky. By the time it was over, I couldn't stop staring at my reflection in the foe-glass. My back was littered with scars and the oroborus. "Magnolia..." Dumbledore called out. 

"It looks like wings..." I whispered. 

"Wings! He's always called you his Little Bird in private! He knew what you were when you were only a wee babe in the crib! He could smell it on you! He knew what you will become! And on that day, the world will lay waste at your feets!" 

"Minerva, could I ask you to stand guard here while I take Harry and Magnolia upstairs?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Of course," said Professor McGonagall. She looked slightly nauseous, as though she had just watched someone being sick. However, when she drew out her wand and pointed it at Barty Crouch, her hand was quite steady. 

"Severus" - Dumbledore turned to Snape - "please tell Madam Pomfrey to come down here; we need to get Alastor Moody into the hospital wing. Then go down into the grounds, find Cornelius Fudge, and bring him up to this office. He will undoubtedly want to question Crouch himself. Tell him I will be in the hospital wing in half an hour's time if he needs me. Lorna, please grab all the potions you can to aid Madam Pomfrey. "

Snape nodded silently and swept out of the room.   
  
"Harry? Magnolia..." Dumbledore said gently.   
  
When we were out in snapped. I launched myself at Dumbledore but he caught me. "What did you do to me?!" I yelled. 

"Magnolia, perhaps we can have this converastion in my office." 

"No! Tell me now!" 

"I want you to come up to my office first. Sirius is waiting for us there. "

Sirius...I turned and stalked towards the direction of his office. Upon walking, my eyes met Sirius as Harry limped inside. Sirius was standing, white as a sheet, looking scared and worried.   
  
"Harry, Maggie? Are you all right? I knew it - I knew something like this - what happened? Good Merlin!"

His hands shook as he helped Harry into a chair in front of the desk, eyes on the burn on my back. 

"What happened?" he asked more urgently.   
  
Dumbledore began to tell Sirius everything Barty Crouch had said, and what I explained what happened at the graveyard.   
  
There was a soft rush of wings. Fawkes the phoenix had left his perch, flown across the office, and landed on Harry's knee. He looked at me, and I could feel the connection. "What am I? What did you do to me?!" I asked. 

"What did he say to you?" Dumbledore asked, eyes on me. 

"He told me that I was made of magic...old magic...like the magic that mum used to protect us...That when I was born, I was dying. You gave her a potion and used alchemy on me like some damn science experiment! You created me int a homocolous! You made me a weapon!" 

"Yes...I admit I did those things, but Voldemort got it wrong. Magic does run through your veins...but I didn't create it. When Lily was pregnant, they came to me about the prophency and what was to come. That's why I had them hidden away. Then you were both born...Magnolia was supposed to come first. But she didn't. Harry did...Magnolia couldn't be delivered. She was dying. Lily was in pain...I came with a potion...it had phoenix tears in it, and some of the Philospher's Stone...the Elixir of Life. When you were born, you were very small and weak. You were very sick. At one point, you did stop breathing and your heart stopped beating...you were only hours old. But it restarted on it's own. You were a fighter. You slowly got better. But there was a difference between you and Harry. Harry, you were a normal baby...but Magnolia? You were different. It seemed like you had an greater intelligence. You could barely stand to be away from your brother. Your magic was uncontrollable when you were upset, but when you were happy...everything was calm. You are made of magic...the oldest, rawest magic of all. You were created to be a weapon..."

"How could you, Albus!' Sirius hissed, eyes filled with fury. "Do that you an innocent baby!" 

"She would've died. James and Lily begged me. They knew the risks."

"A phoenix..." I whispered. "That's what my patronus is. That's what the curse took shape of tonight...the cuts..."

"What cuts?" Sirius asked. Harry went onto explain how Wormtail cut his arm, then mine, then how they tortured me in front of him.

"He said my blood would make him stronger than if he'd used someone else's," Harry explained. "He said the protection my - my mother left in me - he'd have it too. And he was right - he could touch me without hurting himself, he touched my face. Then he moved to Magnolia...and treated her...like a pet." 

I shivered as I walked over to look out the window. "Very well," Dumbledore said, sitting down. "Voldemort has overcome that particular barrier. Harry, continue, please. "  
  
Harry went on; he explained how Voldemort had emerged from the cauldron, and told them all he could remember of Voldemort's speech to the Death Eaters. Then he told how Voldemort had untied him, returned his wand to him, and prepared to duel, adding my torture again and how I held on. "Even when she was broken on the ground, she wouldn't submit to him...when I was free, I saw what they had done and I wanted to vomit..." He reached the part where the golden beam of light had connected his and Voldemort's wands. 

He was glad when Sirius broke the silence. 

"The wands connected?" he said, looking from Harry to Dumbledore. "Why?"

Harry looked up at Dumbledore again, on whose face there was an arrested look. "Priori Incantatem," he muttered. 

His eyes gazed into Harry's and it was almost as though an invisible beam of understanding shot between them. "The Reverse Spell effect?" said Sirius sharply. 

"Exactly," said Dumbledore. "Harry's wand and Voldemort's wand share cores. Each of them contains a feather from the tail of the same phoenix. This phoenix, in fact," he added, and he pointed at the scarlet-and-gold bird, perching peacefully on Harry's knee. 

"My wand's feather came from Fawkes?" Harry said, amazed. 

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "Mr. Ollivander wrote to tell me you had bought the second wand, the moment you left his shop four years ago. "

"So what happens when a wand meets its brother?" said Sirius. 

"They will not work properly against each other," said Dumbledore. "If, however, the owners of the wands force the wands to do battle...a very rare effect will take place. One of the wands will force the other to regurgitate spells it has performed - in reverse. The most recent first...and then those which preceded it..."

He looked interrogatively at Harry, and Harry nodded. 

"Which means," said Dumbledore slowly, his eyes upon Harry's face, "that some form of Cedric must have reappeared. "

Harry nodded again. 

"Diggory came back to life?" said Sirius sharply. 

"No spell can reawaken the dead," said Dumbledore heavily. "All that would have happened is a kind of reverse echo. A shadow of the living Cedric would have emerged from the wand. . . am I correct, Harry?"

"He spoke to me," Harry said. He was suddenly shaking again. "The...the ghost Cedric, or whatever he was, spoke. "  
  
"An echo," said Dumbledore, "which retained Cedric's appearance and character. I am guessing other such forms appeared...less recent victims of Voldemort's wand..."  
  
"An old man," Harry said, his throat still constricted. "Bertha Jorkins. And. . . "

"Your parents?" said Dumbledore quietly. 

"Yes," said Harry. 

"I heard her...Lily...telling me to help Harry."   
  
"The last murders the wand performed," said Dumbledore, nodding. "In reverse order. More would have appeared, of course, had you maintained the connection. Very well, Harry, these echoes, these shadows. . . what did they do?"

Harry described how the figures that had emerged from the wand had prowled the edges of the golden web, how Voldemort had seemed to fear them, how the shadow of Harry's mother had told him what to do, how Cedric's had made its final request. Then he turned to me..."I saw Maggie...when our wands connected...she did something...released something...it was in the shape of a Phoenix. If flew and it made the death eaters run. Then it came to me, mixing with the spell...protecting me. And then Maggie was there in the middle, glowing like fire..."  
  
"I will say it again," said Dumbledore. "You have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you tonight. Harry. You have shown bravery equal to those who died fighting Voldemort at the height of his powers. You have shouldered a grown wizard's burden and found yourself equal to it - and you have now given us all we have a right to expect. And you, Magnolia...you're will to survive is unbreakable even though you have been tortured to an inch of your life. You fought and saved your brother. You will both come with me to the hospital wing. I do not want you returning to the dormitory tonight. A Sleeping Potion, and some peace, for both of you. Sirius, would you like to stay with them?"

"I just want to go back to my dorm to be with my friends," I whispered. I looked up at Dumbledore, and from that moment on...I didn't trust him. I didn't like him. I didn't want him anywhere near me. It was because of him that I was torutred and why Voldemort wanted to be his pet. 

"Magnolia..." Sirius said. 

"Don't..." I snapped, throwing up a hand. "You're not my father. My scars...they were made with curses. They will never fade. Nothing will bring me peace...nothing will until the people who did this to me are accountable." 

I slowly walked out of the room, with my head held high. Nothing will break me...I would not break. 

* * *

 

 What Magnolia's back looks like (photo curtesy of Orphan Black on BBCAmerica)

Burn between the wing shapes. 


	70. The Unbroken

Before I made my way the dungeons, I made a detour. Nobody noticed me. I slipped in quietly. I stood there, looking at the man in front of me. I reached for my wand. Walking over, I kicked his foot hard. "Wake up."

Crouch Jr was already awake however, just resting his eyes. His eyes looked up at me, and he grinned. "If it isn't the Little Bird! Come to pledge your alligenice?" 

"Your twisted if you think I would bend down to a murderous traitor. That evening when you killed your father...what did you do to me?"

"What I did?"

"Yes...when you knocked out Krum and Crouch was coming towards me...what did you do?!" 

"I didn't do anything!" he laughed. "It was you! Your magic acted as a defense! A giant, fiery bird swopped down and carried you away. Like a Little Bird, you flew."

"Stop calling me that!" I ordered. "You killed and killed! You caused this to happen...and now you must pay!" I pointed my wand at him.

"You won't kill me," he sneered, grinning madly. 

"You don't know that. You don't know what I'm capable of! You ruined my childhood, my innocence. You saw to that! I had to watch somebody die! They tortured me!"

"You don't have the guts..."

"Don't try to control the control freak...One thing that I learned from you this year...one must have the clear intent when using one of the Unforgivables. And I know my intent. _Avada Ke-"_

"No!" came a quick voice, putting their hand over my wand hand. 

I whirled around to see Snape. "Professor...no! He has to pay!" 

"Do you know what happens when you kill, Magnolia?!" he sneered, eyes full of torment. "Your soul gets ripped into pieces...you can never be whole again..."

"He has to! After everything has happened!" I argued, my wand hand shaking. "They cut me! They bled me! They broke my heart! I watched a kind person die because of him! Harry...he couldn've died! He ruined everything! He made me the painful reminder! I can never be whole again!" 

"You. Are. Not. A. Killer," Snape said. "If you were, you would've done it the first chance you had...Don't let this one man break you..."

"He has to pay," I said, my voice shuddering. 

"Very well...if it what you wish, I shall do it for you..." 

He raised his own wand, but I stopped him. "No!" 

"There's a Dementor coming...I over heard Fudge...we can leave him to it."

Walking to the dungeon, I saw my friends, faces filled with worry. "Hey..." I croaked out. 

"Maggie!" El cried out, scopping me in a hug. "You look like shit."

A small smile cracked. "Thanks. Feel like it to..."

"What happened?" Daphne asked. "We heard rumors...everybody's been saying that something killed Cedric..."

"Voldemort is back," I simply said. "Theo, your dad was there. And your's Blaise. Daphne, I didn't see your parents. El, your dad wasn't there. Draco's was though...along with Crabbe and Goyle. Moody wasn't Moody...he was really Barty Crouch Jr...he set this whole thing up...it was a trap. Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric...it was horrible..."

"You don't have to say anything else," El told me, rubbing my arms, eyes on my back. "Did they do that to you?"

"Yes...He wanted to mark me so everybody knew that I was his...He wanted me to be his pet. He tried to break me, but I didn't."

"Good...you know what they marked on you?" El asked. 

"An oroborous. In alchemy, it represents the spirit of Mercury, the substance that permeates all matter, and symbolizes continuous renewal. The snake is often a symbol of resurrection, as it appears to be continually reborn as it sheds its skin, the cycle of life and death, and harmony of opposites."

"Like a phoenix," Hestia said. 

"What?" I asked. 

"A phoenix dies and is reborn from it's ashes. It's a never-ending cycle," Flora explained. 

"It also symbolizes the opposites in the world," El said. "Dark, light. Good, evil...the duality of nature. The idea of 'one is all'. Infinite wisdom and power." I looked at him in suprise. "What? I read..."

"It's what I am...He wanted everyone to know what I will become, what Dumbledore did to me."

"What did he do? Dumbledore..." Daphne asked. 

"He gave my mother a potion...blood and tears from a phoenix...and some of the Elixir of Life from the Philospher's stone. He created an ultimate weapon of destruction...a girl with red hair and a bad temper...he created a big no-no in alchemy. He created a homocolus...me."

"But a homocoulus is a small humanoid creature from a fetus..."

"I'm short..." I smirked. "And I was small...apparently, I was very small and weak when I was a baby...I was sick...but I came back. I'm tired..."

"You should sleep. You've been through hell and back...let's get you to sleep..."

"I want to shower first...but, can someone get me a mirror?"

I wanted to see what they had done to me. Theo returned with a tall mirror, and I took off the tank top, and went to unclasped the bra, my arms covering my small chest. My breath gasped in horror as I saw the full effect. Some of the cuts weren't deep, but scarred the skin. Others were dark red, where Pettigrew's cursed knife was. It did look like wings...the two middle joints meeting towards the large burn of the oroborus. It was grotesque and beautiful in a twisted way. Voldemort got what he wanted. Everybody knew that he had a thing for snakes and serphants...

I went to the bathroom, letting the warm water wash me away. When I was done, I found clean clothes and towels waiting for me. I walked out to see Draco waiting for me. "Draco?" I asked. 

"I wanted to make sure you were okay...Maggie...are you okay?"

I shook my head, tears welling up in my eyes. "Draco..." I sobbed. "Something is wrong with me..."

"It'll be okay..."

"No, it won't...I almost killed a man tonight...I'm a monster."

"No, you're not..." he told me, coming to hug me. 

"I don't understand me. What do I do?" I cried, hugging him back, my arms wrapped around his lean waist. 

"You stay strong, like always. But it's okay to break every so often...just be sure to pick up the pieces..."

I don't know how long we stayed there. Soon, I found myself in the prefects room...Snape must have kicked them out to give me privacy. I laid on my back, tears still falling down my face silently. Draco remained, sitting ontop of the bed, holding my hand. I wouldn't let him leave. The door opened and Daphne entered, looking suprised as she saw Draco...She walked over in her nightgown, crawling into bed against the pillows, letting my head rest against her belly as she stroked my hair. The twins came in next, laying at my feet. Theo came in, sitting against my headboard, with Daphne's head in his lap, as she stretched out. Blaise came in, sitting next to Draco as he shifted down to lay on his side, looking at me. Finally, El came in, Theo moving his legs as he laid down on my other side, wrapping his arms around me. I turned to face Draco, our hands slowly intertwined. My eyes slowly drifted closed, having taking a potion that Snape left for me in here, sleep engulfing me, protected by all my friends. 

* * *

The next couple of days were hard. The school was in morning. I avoided Dumbledore. I didn't trust him...even if I did for a bit, it was all lost. The day after the tourament, Harry and I were forced to meet with Cedric's family. We were equally tied with winning the stupid tournament. I saw Harry as I waited near the room all of our meetings took place. "Maggie," Harry said, looking haggered. 

"Harry..." we stood there, then moved to hug each other. 

"You okay?"

"Are you?"

"Of course not."

"Then don't ask stupid questions," I whispered, moving as we saw the Diggorys come in. 

They were heartbroken. But to my suprise they didn't hate us or blame us for his death. We both explained how he came to die. "He suffered very little then," Mrs. Diggory said,  "And after all, Amos. . . he died just when he'd won the tournament. He must have been happy."

"He was..." I whispered. "He wouldn't take the cup before I did...he wanted me to...said I deserved it more than he did. But he deserved it...I'm sorry..."

When they got to their feet, Mrs. Diggory looked down at Harry and me and said, "You two look after yourself, now. "

I saw the sac of gold on the table, pushing it towards her as Harry snatched his from the table.   
  
"You take this," he muttered to her. "It should've been Cedric's, he got there first, you take it -"

But she backed away from him. "Oh no, it's yours, dear, I couldn't...you keep it. "

But I didn't want the blood money...that what it was to me. I already had a reminder of that night on my back, and I didn't need another one. I pushed mine to Harry. "I don't care if you throw it out the window from your tower, or give to the poor...just get rid of it..."

"The Weasley's...Fred and George...they can use it to start their joke shop."

"Alright," I muttered. 

The day before we left to go back home, I packed my things, moving towards the lab that was once mine. "You can keep it," Snape droned from the doorway, silent like the bat he was. 

"What?" I asked. 

"You can keep it...now with your new awaken powers, you might need a spot to practice what you can do..." 

"In the graveyard...my dreams...I was in his...he wasn't in mine. I realize that now...why?"

Snape stepped fully in. "I believe among your many gifts, you are a natural at legilimency. The art of delving into one's mind's. Once inside a mind, you can unearth their darkest secrets, emotions, and thoughts. I believe that in your dreams, you were seeing what the Dark Lord was doing. Occulemncy is the opposite, shielding your mind against legilimency."

"Can you teach me? Next year?"

"Yes..." he simply said. "I will schedule your lessons around your apprenticeship between Lorna and your other classes."

"I want to study mediwizardy."

"Excuse me?" Snape asked. 

"My destiny has been decided for me, but that doesn't mean that Voldemort, or Dumbledore can tell me who to be. They both want to use me as a weapon...but I don't want to be one. I just want to make the world, our worlds, a better place. So, I want to study mediwizardy next year. So, I can help those I can in this war...in case I have to do the unspeakable..."

"You won't turn Dark, Miss Potter."

"You don't know that...I nearly killed him..."

"But you stopped yourself, and you stopped me. You won't turn...I won't let it."

I found Draco on the way out, dragging him down towards the Chamber. "Thank you...for this year..."

"What?" he asked confused. 

"For being my friend, for being there for me...Everything in my life right now is shit, but you...you make me happy. The happiest moment was when we were dancing at the Yule Ball. But your father..."

"My father..." Draco sighed. 

"Your father was there that night...already pledging his loyalty. But you are not him...I know you..." I took a step, experiencing my second kiss with Draco Malfoy. One hand rested on his cheek as he kissed me back, and the other hand was intertwined with his. 

"Magnolia Potter...you are the most extraordinary girl I've ever met...and you are worth everything in the world," he breathed out when we seperated. 

"Will you write to me?"

"Okay..."

"Just okay?" I asked, smiling, hugging him. 

* * *

I sat with my friends at the end of year feast. Instead of school colors hanging from the banners, they were black. I nodded grimly at Draco, our pretense an unspoken agreement. Nobody could ever know about us...the stakes were higher than ever. 

"The end," said Dumbledore, looking around at us all, "of another year. " His eyes fell to the Hufflepuff table, who was the most seldom. "There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," said Dumbledore, "but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured toward the Hufflepuffs, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory. "

No matter what house we were in, we all stood, raising our goblets. "Cedric Diggory," everybody muttered, then taking a small sip.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house," Dumbledore continued. "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about." I looked hard at him. "Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort. "  
  
A panicked whisper swept the Great Hall. People were staring at Dumbledore in disbelief, in horror. He looked perfectly calm as he watched them mutter themselves into silence. "The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore continued, "does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so - either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory. There is two people in this room who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death," Dumbledore went on. "I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter and Magnolia Potter. "

"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honor him." I scoffed, looking down at my hands. "As for Magnolia Potter...she was brutally tortured by Lord Voldemort, but still continues to strive and show the unbroken strength. She stood next to her brother and helped fight in what she believes in. She is by far the smartest, most loyal, quick-witted, and brave witch I've ever come across. And for this...I honor her."

I heard people mutter my name and then Harry's. "The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened - of Lord Voldemort's return - such ties are more important than ever before. "Dumbledore looked from Madame Maxime and Hagrid, to Fleur Delacour and her fellow Beauxbatons students, to Viktor Krum and the Durmstrangs at the Slytherin table. 

"Every guest in this Hall," said Dumbledore, and his eyes lingered upon the Durmstrang students, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again - in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open. "It is my belief- and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken - that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst. 

"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory. "

The end was always bittersweet, but this time more so... "Vrite to me?" Mishka asked, handing me his address. "For your mediwizardly. I vish you well, Magnolia Potter."

"Sorry we couldn't be closer," I told him, reaching up to kiss his cheek. 

"Don't be...you have someone special already. I wouldn't ruin it..." 

"Goodbye, Magnolia," Krum told me, kissing my hand. 

"We can hug, you know..." I muttered, hugging him. 

The train ride was quiet as I sat with my friends in our own private compartment. I know what was on their minds. "Don't tell anybody about Draco and I...understood?"

They all began to grin. "So, you two together now or what?"

"I don't know...but it feels right...and it's nice..."

"Nice," El scoffed. "I hate that word...you know his dad is a Death Eater."

"So are most everybody here...Be careful...all of you...El, you have to get your dad out of the country...and your mum..."

"Already on it...but he told me that he's going to stay and fight...something about a secret resistence? He's being weird."

When we got to Kings Cross, I wandered over to Harry who gave the Weasley twins are winnings. I looped my arm through his, resting my head on his shoulder. "What a year, huh?"

"Yeah..." Harry sighed, moving to hiss my head. "I don't care what anybody says. You're still my sister. I will never use you like that."

I smiled, but the words and truth twisted in my heart. "I know..." But deep down, I knew that when the moment happened, he wouldn't have a choice. I, Magnolia Potter, for the first time of my life, was utterly, truly afraid of myself and what I was capable of. 

 

 


	71. Cool for the Summer

**START OF FIFTH YEAR**

I tucked the notepad back into my apron as I went back over to the counter to tell the cook of the order, grabbing the coffee pot to go refill some coffee mugs. I didn't mean to get a job at the start of the summer, but so many things ran through my head...so many thoughts, so many things that I have seen. I needed a distraction and this was perfect. Not to mention, pocketing money away to help me and Harry get some decent food and clothes during our Muggle months. I was almost fifth-teen, so I could legally work part-time. I worked at a small diner, a couple blocks away from 4 Privet Drive. The waitress uniform was slightly shorter than I liked but it was okay. It had a vintage, 50s-esque feel to it. I refilled coffee cups, grabbing my tips from the empty tables. 

If someone looked at me, they would see a slightly short girl with an hour-glass figure with rounded hips and a moderate chest size. Her red hair was either curled, naturally wavy, or sometimes stick straight. Her lips were plump and often red. Her green eyes were large, and large eye-lashes were around her eyes. But closer, you could see that her eyes often had dark circles from her constant nightmares. Looked very close, and you could see the hundreds of scars that littered her back that formed a pair of wings, and in the middle, two serphants eating each other in an circle that intertwined. This was me...Magnolia Potter. 

After what had happened several months prior, I learned that Dumbledore gave my mother a potion to aid in my birth and well-being, since I was sick and dying. The result was raw, magical, untapped power that one could use to be their benefit. I could snap necks with a flick of my hand. I could easily perform wandless magic, the hardest magic to use, for anything. His aims were to create a weapon for Harry, but Voldemort caught sense of what I was and wanted me. 

I pushed down those negative points of my life, grabbing the dirty dish bin and a rag to clean up the tables. When I was done, I alerted the cook and owner that I was going to take my break, going into the small breakroom. I grabbed my sandwich of peanut butter and jam from my pocket and my most recent letter from my pocket, taking a seat on a small stool. 

_Dear M._

_Things here have been tense. Father goes and then comes back home looking ragged. I fear for mother, because we both know where he's going. Death Eaters come flocking in every so often to meet with him. I don't know what to think. Blaise came over the other day, with his parents. They're in it now...we just played chess in my bedroom, trying to ignore the fact of what was happening downstairs._

_Congratulations by the way. I know that you would make prefect this year for our house. One step on your path to world domination? I hate to break it to you that you will have to share the spotlight with me. Kinda fitting, the two prefects being the King and Queen of our house?_

_I can't stop thinking about you...the way we left things...I haven't felt this way about anybody since in forever...You think that I'm stupid, but what I feel with you is different.  It's like a breath of fresh air to be myself other than what I pretend to be. You understand me. You're probably biting your lip and rolling your eyes by now. I do understand the risks...they're right downstairs as I write this letter. But I meant what I said in the Chamber._

_Write to me soon. I'll see you on the train._

_D.M_

_P.S._

_Happy Birthday_

My heart was hammering as I bit my lip and blushed. Draco Malfoy surely had a way with words. Something was happening with our relationship. During the months of this summer, I found myself missing him. He held me while I cried numerous times, saved my life here and there, and was a genuine friend. At first I despised the blonde, ferret faced boy. But slowly, we became friends, and now? He was one of my best friends, slowly turning into something more... I didn't say the dreaded B-word because I wasn't sure of what we were yet. Yes, we have kissed a time or two. But, I still wasn't sure of where this is going. 

I tucked the letter back into my pocket and moved to finish off my shift. At the end of my shift, I headed to the park where Harry should be waiting for me. Harry, my doting older brother, had took it upon himself to walk me to and from work.

"Someone looks, happy," said a kind voice. I turned to see a woman with dark short hair and a kind face. 

"Just a letter..." I simply said, pouring her a cup a coffee. 

"Must be a pretty special letter to make someone smile that much. You look like you're glowing..."

"There's just this boy...We've known each other for a long time. But last year, something changed between us."

"Is he your boyfriend?" she smirked, a michevious look in her eye. 

"I don't know...it's complicated. Is this all?" I asked, accepting her change for her coffee. 

"Yes. Thanks," I watched her walk out and I could swear that I saw her Disparate, but maybe I was thinking about magic. 

I finished my shift, going to the back storeroom to get ready to leave. Auntie and Uncle Dursely didn't now of my summer job, and I liked to keep it that way. My uniform was in the storeroom of the diner, where I changed back and forth. When my shift was over, I changed into a floral patterened dress, black lights, black heeled booties, and a dark grey cardigan, letting my hair free from the bun. I climbed the fence to see Harry waiting for me. I sat on the swing next to him and began to swing back and forth. 

"Got a letter today from Sirius. He told us to sit tight and wait."

"Wait?" I asked. "Wait for Voldy to come a knocking on my door and kill and imprison me? I think not..." 

"Something is going on that they are not telling us...Even Ron and Hermione are keeping quiet." 

"I'm not going to be a sitting duck," I told him, reaching for my bag at my feet, pulling out an advanced copy of Defense Against the Dark Arts. "And I'm not going to play fair...I'm going to fight dirty with dirty." 

"Maggie! Those are Dark Art spells! That's dangerous." 

"Do you think that Voldemort or a Death Eater is going to care if I use their spells against them? No! They're going to curse first, then ask questions later." 

"But it's what we are against..."

"You maybe...you're pure...I'm fighting to stay alive."

"You're sounding just like him! Using fear as a tactic. Next thing I know, you'll be sputtering nonsense about blood purity."

"Well, actually-" I began to say. 

"I can't believe it!" 

"Will you shut up and let me speak for a second? I'm not saying that I completly agree with him! But there are some bad Muggles in this world! One gone isn't going to make a difference!" 

"But that's murder!" 

"That's life, Harry! Hitler, Stalin, Moussalini...they were all evil men! What if one small spell can make them vanish! And I'm all four inter-world relationships between Muggles and Wizards...Eliphas is my best friend, and he's still okay. I'm just saying that we shouldn't kill all the Muggles, just sometimes, knowing that we are here will make them more cooperative."

"That's why everybody's afraid though! He killed! He basically killed Cedric! And our parents!" 

"I know! Do you think I don't know?! I was there both times, Harry! You're not the one whose back looks like minced meat! You're not the one's basically a weapon of mass destruction!" He was about to say something, then stopped. I turned to see what stopped our argugment, and saw our giant, and newly muscled cousin Dudley walking with his friends. "Great..." 

"I'm sorry...I'm just..." Harry sighed, struggling for a word. 

"Pissed? Scared? Frustrated?" I supplied, pushing off from the ground. 

"Yes...all three. How can everybody be so naive of what we said. I mean...you're right...you have the proof on your back! Sirius told us to stay put!" 

"I know, Harry...I don't like it either. Why do you think I'm learning Dark Arts on my own free time. It doesn't mean that I'm going Dark. I don't want you to die, and I certainly don't want to be his pet...and that will happen if you die..."

"Mags..." Harry sighed. 

"You know I love you...I've only said that to you and Eliphas...no one else. If you died...I would be alone. And that would break me and Voldemort will have won."

"Love you, too..." Harry told me, pushing off from the ground as well. 

"I bet I can get higher than you..."

"You're on," Harry grinned, working on pumping his tall legs. Over the couple months of the summer, Harry had grown tall. He was looking more and more like our father everyday. 

We continued to swing, watching as Dudley and his goons walk across the park. Harry was hitching up. "Harry, no..." I said, stopping his swing with my hand. "If you start a fight, then I'll have to get involved, and I don't feel like being expelled. And you know that I will fight tooth and nail for you...I'm not afraid to get dirty." 

"I wasn't-"

"Hmm-mmm...we should get going."

"Alright," Harry said, as I slowed my swing. 

I hopped up and began to walk next to Harry, listening to Dudley's friends praise him. 

"...squealed like a pig, didn't he?" came a boy named Malcolm. 

"Nice right hook, Big D," Piers grinned. 

"Same time tomorrow?" Dudley asked. 

"Round at my place, my parents will be out," said Gordon. 

"See you then," said Dudley. 

"Bye, Dud!" 

"See ya, Big D!"

"Big D? More like Little D," I smirked. 

"Hey, Big D!" Harry called out once Dudley's goons were safely away. 

Dudley turned. "Oh," he grunted. "It's you two." 

"How long have you been 'Big D' then?" I asked. "Should be, Little D, should it not, Harry?" 

"Shut it," snarled Dudley, turning away.   
  
"Cool name," said Harry, grinning and falling into step beside is cousin. "But you'll always be 'Ickle Diddykins; to me." 

"I said, SHUT IT!" said Dudley, whose ham-like hands had curled into fists. 

"Don't the boys know that's what your mummy calls you?" I taunted. 

"Shut your faces," 

"You don't tell her to shut her face. What about 'Popkin' and 'Dinky Diddydums', can I use them then?" 

Dudley said nothing. The effort of keeping himself from hitting Harry and throwing me aside seemed to demand all his self-control. 

I looked down at his bloody fists. Grabbing one, I stared at his eyes. "So who've you been beating up tonight? Another helpless ten-year-old? I know you did Mark Evans two nights ago- He came to me asking to be patched up..." 

"He was asking for it," snarled Dudley. 

"Oh yeah?"

"He cheeked me." 

"Yeah? Did he say you look like a pig that's been taught to walk on its hind legs? 'Cause that's not cheek, Dud, that's true..." Harry smirked. 

A muscle twitched in Dudley's face. Harry was stepping over a dangerous line-a line he often said that I crossed. "Harry, leave Duddlykins alone," I told him, pushing back against Harry's chest.   
  
Harry took a step away, and I placed mysef between them, and began our walk down the narrow alleyway...the same one we crossed when we ran away. 

"Think you're a big man carrying that thing, don't you?" Dudley said after a few seconds. 

"What thing?" I asked. 

"Don't be daft...I know you have yours too! That--that thing you are hiding."

I could take many things, but being called "stupid", "dumb", or any versions were just an insult to my intelligence. 

"Me, stupid?" I asked, barking out a laugh. "Not as stupid as you look, are you, Dud? But I s'pose, if you were, you wouldn't be able to walk and talk at the same time..."

My wand fell from my sweater sleeve, falling gracefully in my hand. 

"You're not allowed,' Dudley said at once. "I know you're not. You'd get expelled from that freak school you go to." 

"How d'you know they haven't changed the rules, Little D? And do you honesty think that I'm afraid of rules?" 

"They haven't," said Dudley, though he didn't sound completely convinced. 

One thing about me is that once I was winded up, I could be stopped. I was a force...  
  
Harry laughed. "You started her up, Dudley..." 

"You haven't got the guts to take me on without that thing, have you?" Dudley snarled. 

"Whereas you just need four mates behind you before you can beat up a ten year old. You know that boxing title you keep banging on about? How old was your opponent? Seven? Eight?" 

"He was sixteen, for your information," snarled Dudley, "and he was out cold for twenty minutes after I'd finished with him and he was twice as heavy as you. You just wait till I tell Dad you had that thing out-"

Harry pulled his own now. "Running to Daddy now, are you? Is his ickle boxing champ frightened of nasty Harry's wand? Or Maggie's? You afraid of a girl, Big D? She's 90 lbs, and barely 5 feet tall."

"5 feet, three inches. But I make up for it with spirit," I corrected. 

"Not this brave at night, are you? Both of you?" sneered Dudley. 

"This is night, Diddykins. That's what we call it when it goes all dark like this," I snorted, gesturing with my wand and hands. 

"I mean when you're in bed!" Dudley snarled. 

He had stopped walking. Harry stopped too, staring at our cousin.   
  
From the little I could see of Dudley's large face, he was wearing a strangely triumphant look. 

"What d'you mean, we're not brave when I'm in bed?' said Harry, Completely nonplussed. "What-am I supposed to be frightened of, pillows or something?"

"I heard you last night," said Dudley breathlessly. "Talking in your sleep. Moaning." Then he turned to me. "And you...you were screaming..."   
  
"What d'you mean?" Harry asked again. 

Harry and I both had nightmares of that night. The Muggles called it Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Harry often talked in his sleep, and I often screamed, remembering the lashes that Wormtail carved into my back and the burning sensation as Voldemort marked me for his...an oroborus-two serphants eating each other to remind me that I was a part of him...I had evil in me. That I was all powerful...that I could be used for a weapon of mass destruciton at his hands or at Harry's. 

"'Don't kill Cedric! Don't kill Cedric!' Who's Cedric--your boyfriend?"

"Stop it..." I whispered.   
  
"I-you're lying," said Harry automatically.   
  
"'Dad! Help me, Dad! He's going to kill me, Dad! Boo hoo! DADDY!" 

Harry looked like he was losing it, but I quickly beat him to it. "Shut up, Dudley...or so help me-" 

"'Come and help me, Dad! Mum, come and help me! He's killed Cedric! Dad, help me! He's going to- DADDY! IT HURTS!'" Dudley jumped at me, ripping my cardigan down in two, the low cut of my summer dress revealing the top of the scars that formed wings and the scar. Harry snapped, aiming his wand at Dudley. "Don't you point that thing at me!"

"Harry, no!" I cried out, getting between him and Dudley. "It's not worth it! He's not worth it!" 

"Don't ever talk about that again or touch my sister!" Harry snarled. "D'you understand me?" 

"Point that thing somewhere else!"

"Harry, put your wand down..." I said, pushing him away. 

"I said, do you understand me?"  
  
'Point it somewhere else!'

"Harry!"   
  
"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM-" 

"HARRY!"  I screamed, pushing him away. "ENOUGH!" I could feel the rise of power rush through me as the fire within my body rose to my hands. I could barely feel the icy cold that engulfed the alley. I froze, the coldness coming like a shock to my warmed body as I shivered, whirling to look at the sudden darkness. "Harry, put your wand up," I said quickly, raising mine up. 

Harry did as he was told, both of us getting on either side of Dudley, trying to find the source. "W-what are you two d-doing? St-stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything! Shut up and don't move!" Harry snapped, his voice lowering to talk to me. "They couldn't-" 

"They could..." I whispered back. 

"I c-can't see! I've g-gone blind! I-" 

"Shut up, Dudley!" I shouted. 

"They wouldn't..." Harry whispered. 

"They would and could if the Ministry is corrupted. Look at what happened to Crouch..." 

We were nearly back to back as we waited, Dudley mushed behind us. "I'll t-tell Dad!' Dudley whimpered. 'W-where are you? What are you d-do-?" 

"Will you shut up?' Harry hissed, 'I'm trying to lis-" Harry began to say, but the alley way slowly iced over, heading towards us.   
  
But he fell silent. He had heard just the thing he had been dreading. 

"C-cut it out! Stop doing it! I'll h-hit you, I swear I will!" 

"Dudley, shut-"

WHAM! A fist made contact with the side of Harry's head, lifting him off his feet. Harry fell easily, and I turned to him. "Harry! Dudley, you idiot!" I turned back to Dudley as Harry was getting up on his hands and knees for his wand. "DUDLEY, COME BACK! YOU'RE RUNNING RIGHT AT IT!" There was a horrible squealing yell and Dudley's footsteps stopped. At the same moment, Harry felt a creeping chill behind him that could mean only one thing. There was more than one. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." I whispered, 

"DUDLEY, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! WHATEVER YOU DO, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! Wand!" Harry muttered frantically, his hands flying over the ground like spiders. 'Where's-wand-come on-Lumos!"

"You got it?" I asked as the light of his wand ignited. I was about to go after my idiotic cousin when I was stopped by a Dementor right in front of me. I gasped, but this time, I could feel Voldemort revealing what I truly was, and then Dumbledore's, then my own screams of pain. I raised my wand. "Expecto patronum!" 

I walked backwards as my patronus took a non-corpeal form.   
  
Harry stood up as two scaly hands reached for hand. _"Expecto patronum!_ "   
  
I backed up until m back hit his. My brother...Harry..."You've done messed with the wrong witch! _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ "   
  
_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!'_ A large silver stag and a phoenix flew from our wands, Harry's stag catching a Dementor in the chest, then mine flying through the other one.   
  
"Dudley!" I called out, running to where Dudley was last heard. 

"THIS WAY!" Harry shouted at the stag. Wheeling around, he sprinted down the alleyway, holding the lit wand aloft. "DUDLEY? DUDLEY!"

Then there was Dudley, laying on the ground, unconscious, and a third Dementor that looked like it was going to kiss him. "NO!" I yelled, throwing my phoenix as Harry's stag chaged.   
  
'GET IT!' Harry bellowed, the stag catching it as it flipped up in the air at the force, then my phoenix dive bombing it, causing it to vanish and float away. My phoenix flew into the sky, dissolving into the stars as Harry's became mist as it pranced away.   
  
"Dudley?" I asked, shaking him. Harry stood there, adrenaline still high. We heard muffled foosteps, but we glanced up ready to attack. Harry was in the process of putting away his wand. 

"Don't put it away, idiot boy!" she shrieked. "What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!"

The only thought I had was how did Mrs. Figg know about magic? 


	72. Squibs

I blinked at the elderly kind woman who often watched Harry and I when we were little. "Excuse me?" 

"He left!" said Mrs. Figg, wringing her hands. "Left to see someone about a batch of cauldrons that fell off the back of a broom! I told him I'd flay him alive if he went, and now look! Dementors! It's just lucky I put Mr. Tibbles on the case! But we haven't got time to stand around! Hurry, now, we've got to get you two back! Oh, the trouble this is going to cause! I will kill him!"  
  
"But-" Harry stuttered. 

"Whoa...wait a hot minute...you're-you're a witch?"   
  
'I'm a Squib, as Mundungus knows full well, so how on earth was I supposed to help you fight off Dementors? He left you completely without cover when I'd warned him-"   
  
"This Mundungus has been following me? Hang on-it was him! He Disapparated from the front of my house!"

"Whoa...a man was outside of our house?! I could of swore I saw somebody Disapperate outside of the diner!"

"Death Eater?" Harry asked. 

"No clue...he's not on my list." Since we were in the graveyard and saw Dumbledore's memories, I began to composite a list of known Death Eaters. After all, they were mostly in my Hogwarts house...Slytherin. "Possible though..."

"If you two could stop hissing likes two snakes. Yes, yes, yes, but luckily I'd stationed Mr. Tibbles under a car just in case, and Mr Tibbles came and warned me, but by the time I got to your house you'd gone- and now-oh, what's Dumbledore going to say? You!" she shrieked at Dudley, still supine on the alley floor. "Get your fat bottom off the ground, quick!"

Harry and I looked at each other, unaware we were both speaking in Parseltongue. I found that we had been doing it more and more to keep secrets from other people. 

"You know Dumbledore?" said Harry, staring at her. 

"Of course I know Dumbledore, who doesn't know Dumbledore? But come on- I'll be no help if they come back, I've never so much as Transfigured a teabag." 

She stooped down, seized one of Dudley's massive arms in her wizened hands and tugged. "Get up, you useless lump, get up!" 

But Dudley either could not or would not move. He remained on the ground, trembling and ashen-faced, his mouth shut very tight. "I'll do it," Harry took hold of Dudley's arm and heaved. With an enormous effort he managed to hoist him to his feet. Dudley seemed to be on the point of fainting. His small eyes were rolling in their sockets and sweat was beading his face; the moment Harry let go of him he swayed dangerously. 

"Hurry up!" said Mrs. Figg hysterically. 

I got on the other side of Dudley, me and Harry pulling one his massive arms over our shoulders as we dragged him down towards the road. 

"Keep your wands out," she told Harry, as they entered Wisteria Walk. "Never mind the Statute of Secrecy now, there's going to be hell to pay anyway, we might as well be hanged for a dragon as an egg. Talk about the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery..This was exactly what Dumbledore was afraid of-what's that at the end of the street? Oh, it's just Mr. Prentice...Don't put your wand away, boy, don't I keep telling you I'm no use?" 

"Why didn't you ever tell us you're a Squib, Mrs. Figg?" I asked, panting as I tried to keep from toppling over. "All those times I came round your house - why didn't you say anything?" 

"Dumbledore's orders. I was to keep an eye on you both but not say anything, you were too young. I'm sorry I gave you such a miserable time, but the Dursleys would never have let you come if they'd thought you enjoyed it. It wasn't easy, you know...but oh my word," she said tragically, wringing her hands once more, "when Dumbledore hears about this-how could Mundungus have left, he was supposed to be on duty until midnight-where is he? How am I going to tell Dumbledore what's happened? I can't Apparate-"   
  
"I've got an owl, we both have them...you can borrow one of them," Harry groaned. 

"Harry, you don't understand! Dumbledore will need to act as quickly as possible, the Ministry have their own ways of detecting underage magic, they'll know already, you mark my words-"  
  
"But we were getting rid of dementors, we had to use magic - they're going to be more worried about what dementors were doing floating around Wisteria Walk, surely? I mean...it was self-defense!" 

"Oh, my dear, I wish it were so, but I'm afraid - MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" 

There was a loud crack and a strong smell of drink mingled with stale tobacco filled the air as a squat, unshaven man in a tattered overcoat materialised right in front of us. He had short, bandy legs, long straggly ginger hair and bloodshot, baggy eyes that gave him the doleful look of a basset hound. He was also clutching a silvery bundle that Harry and I both recognized at once as an Invisibility Cloak. 

"S' up, Figgy?' he said, staring from Mrs. Figg to Harry, to me, and Dudley. 'What 'appened to staying undercover?'

"I'll give you undercover!" cried Mrs. Figg. "Dementors, you useless, skiving sneak thief!"

"Dementors?" repeated Mundungus, aghast. "Dementors, here?" 

"Yes, here, you worthless pile of bat droppings, here!' shrieked Mrs. Figg. 'Dementors attacking the boy on your watch!'

"Blimey," said Mundungus weakly, looking from Mrs. Figg to Harry, to me, and then back again. "Blimey, I..." 

"And you off buying stolen cauldrons! Didn't I tell you not to go? Didn't I?"

'I--well, I--' Mundungus looked deeply uncomfortable. "It...it was a very good business opportunity, see..." 

Mrs. Figg raised the arm from which her string bag dangled and whacked Mundungus around the face and neck with it; judging by the clanking noise it made it was full of cat food. I snickered as I watched. 

"Ouch- gerroff - gerroff, you mad old bat! Someone's gotta tell Dumbledore!"

"Yes- they- have!" yelled Mrs. Figg, swinging the bag of cat food at every bit of Mundungus she could reach. "And-it-had-better-be-you-and-you-can-tell- him-why-you-weren't-there-to-help!" 

"Keep your 'airnet on!" said Mundungus, his arms over his head, cowering. "I'm going, I'm going!" 

And with another loud crack, he vanished.   
  
'I hope Dumbledore murders him!' said Mrs. Figg furiously. 'Now come on, Harry, what are you waiting for?'  
  
Harry decided not to waste his remaining breath on pointing out that he could barely walk under Dudley's bulk. He gave the semi-conscious Dudley a heave and staggered onwards.   
  
"I'll take you to the door," said Mrs. Figg, as they turned into Privet Drive. "Just in case there are more of them around...Oh my word, what a catastrophe...and you had to fight them off yourself...and Dumbledore said we were to keep you from doing magic at all costs...Well, it's no good crying over spilt potion, I suppose...but the cat's among the pixies now..." 

"So," Harry panted, 'Dumbledore's...been having...me followed?'

"Of course he has," said Mrs. Figg impatiently. "Both of you. Did you expect him to let you wander around on your own after what happened in June? Good Lord, boy, they told me you were intelligent...Right...get inside and stay there,' she said, as they reached number four."'I expect someone will be in touch with you both soon enough." 

"What are you going to do?" asked Harry quickly. 

"I'm going straight home," said Mrs. Figg, staring around the dark street and shuddering. :I'll need to wait for more instructions. Just stay in the house. Goodnight." 

"Hang on, don't go yet! I want to know-" But Mrs. Figg had already set off at a trot, carpet slippers flopping, string bag clanking. "Wait!" 

"Harry...let's just go...can you get the bell?" 

Harry nodded, tucking his wand back into his waistband as rang the doorbell. "Diddy! About time too, I was getting quite -quite- Diddy, what's the matter?" I ducked from his arm, shaking my shoulders. Dudley swayed on the spot, his face pale green, opening his mouth to vomit all over the doormat. "DIDDY! Diddy, what's the matter with you? Vernon? VERNON!"

Our massive uncle came running of the living room, hurrying to help Aunt Petunia negoitate weak-kneed Dudley over the threshold. 

"He's ill, Vernon!" 

"What is it, son? What's happened? Did Mrs. Polkiss give you something foreign for tea?" Uncle Vernon asked. 

"Why are you all covered in dirt, darling? Have you been lying on the ground?" 

"Hang on-you haven't been mugged, have you, son?" 

Aunt Petunia screamed. "Phone the police, Vernon! Phone the police! Diddy, darling, speak to Mummy! What did they do to you?"

I pushed Harry inside, both of us quietly moving towards the stairs. 

"Who did it, son? Give us names. We'll get them, don't worry." 

"Shh! He's trying to say something, Vernon! What is it, Diddy? Tell Mummy!"  
  
Harry's foot was on the bottom-most stair when Dudley found his voice. 

"Them..." Dudley whispered, pointing a shaky pale hand at us both. 

Harry and I froze, waiting from the explosion. "BOY! COME HERE! YOU TOO, GIRL!" 

With a mix of dread and anger surged through me as Harry removed his step slowly from the first stair as I followed him down. The scrupulously clean kitchen that I always cleaned had an oddly unreal glitter after the darkness outside. Aunt Petunia was ushering Dudley into a chair; he was still very green and clammy-looking. Uncle Vernon was standing in front of the draining board, glaring at Harry and me through tiny, narrowed eyes. 

"What have you both done to my son?" he said in a menacing growl. 

"Nothing," said Harry, knowing perfectly well that Uncle Vernon wouldn't believe him or me. 

"What did they do to you, Diddy?" Aunt Petunia said in a quavering voice, now sponging sick from the front of Dudley's leather jacket. 'Was it-was it you-know-what, darling? Did they use- their thing?'

Slowly, tremulously, Dudley nodded. 

"We didn't!" I snapped., as Aunt Petunia let out a wail and Uncle Vernon raised his fists. "We didn't do anything to him, it wasn't us, it was-'

But at that precise moment a screech owl swooped in through the kitchen window. Narrowly missing the top of Uncle Vernon's head, it soared across the kitchen, dropped 2 large parchments envelope it was carrying in its beak at our feets, turned gracefully, the tips of its wings just brushing the top of the fridge, then zoomed outside again and off across the garden.  

"OWLS!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, the well-worn vein in his temple pulsing angrily as he slammed the kitchen window shut. "OWLS AGAIN! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE OWLS IN MY HOUSE!" 

I already knew what is said before I pulled it out, my anger bubbling.  
  
_Dear Miss Potter,_  
  
_We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle._  
  
_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._  
  
_As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a. m. on the twelfth of August._  
  
_Hoping you are well,_  
  
_Yours sincerely,_  
  
_Mafalda Hopkirk_  
  
_Improper Use of Magic Office_  
  
_Ministry of Magic_

I let out a shriek, the letter burning in my hands as I seethed. Harry looked stunned, icy, and cold. I didn't know about Harry, but I wasn't going to surrender without a fight. "Mags..." Harry  muttered. Our identical eyes met and a unspoken agreement was formed. We weren't going to go...we would fight. 

I turned and began to head back towards the stairs.    
  
"Where d'you think you're going?" yelled Uncle Venon. When Harry or I didn't reply, he pounded across the kitchen to block the doorway into the hall. "I haven't finished with you yet!" 

"Get out of the way," said Harry quietly. 

"You're going to stay here and explain how my son-" 

"If you don't get out of the way I'm going to jinx you," said Harry, raising the wand. "Or better yet, I'll let Maggie free on you...she's still harboring a grudge since you hit her two years ago..."

My eyes were filled with fire as I stood my ground against my Uncle. "You can't pull that one on me!" snarled Uncle Vernon. "I know you're not allowed to use it outside that madhouse you call a school!"

"The madhouse has chucked us out," I spat. "So I can do whatever the hell I like, and I know some pretty dark curses...You've got three seconds. One-two-'

A resounding CRACK filled the kitchen. Aunt Petunia screamed, Uncle Vernon yelled and ducked, but for the third time that night Harry was searching for the source of a disturbance he had not made. He spotted it at once: a dazed and ruffled-looking barn owl was sitting outside on the kitchen sill, having just collided with the closed window. 

Ignoring Uncle Vernon's anguished yell of 'OWLS!' Harry crossed the room at a run and wrenched the window open. The owl stuck out its leg, to which a small roll of parchment was tied, shook its feathers, and took off the moment Harry had taken the letter. Hands shaking, Harry unfurled the second message, which was written very hastily and blotchily in black ink. "Maggie!" 

I hurried over, reading over his shoulder. 

_Harry, Magnolia-_

_Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry and he's trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND._

_Arthur Weasley_

I didn't have faith in Dumbledore...but Harry did. I waited for Harry's move. _"We can run..."_ he hissed. 

_"Run? Run where? As much as I hate it, Mr. Weasley's right...I'm not going down without a fight. I want a lawyer."_

"Right," Harry said, speaking in English, "We've changed our mind, we're staying." He flung himself down at the kitchen table and faced Dudley and Aunt Petunia. I sat next to him, leaning back in my chair, arms crossed. It was a stand still, the two Potters versus three Dursleys. The Dursleys appeared taken aback at his abrupt change of mind. Aunt Petunia glanced despairingly at Uncle Vernon. The vein in his purple temple was throbbing worse than ever. 

"Who are all these ruddy owls from?"  he growled.   
  
"The first one was from the Ministry of Magic, expelling us both," I said calmly.

"The second one was from my friend Ron's dad, who works at the Ministry."

"Ministry of Magic?" bellowed Uncle Vernon. "People like you in government? Oh, this explains everything, everything, no wonder the country's going to the dogs...And why have you been expelled?" 

"Yes...Because we both did magic." 

"AHA!" roared Uncle Vernon, slamming his fist down on top of the fridge, which sprang open; several of Dudley's low-fat snacks toppled out and burst on the floor. "So you admit it! What did you do to Dudley?"

"Nothing," said Harry, slightly less calmly. "That wasn't us-" 

"Was," muttered Dudley unexpectedly, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia instantly made flapping gestures at Harry and me to quieten us while they both bent low over Dudley. 

"Go on, son," said Uncle Vernon, "what did they do?"

"Tell us, darling," whispered Aunt Petunia. 

"Pointed their wand at me,"  Dudley mumbled. 

"Yeah, we did, but I didn't use-" I tried to say. 

"SHUT UP!" roared Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia in unison. 

"Go on, son," repeated Uncle Vernon, moustache blowing about furiously. 

"All dark," Dudley said hoarsely, shuddering. "Everything dark. And then I h-heard...things. Inside m-my head...'

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia exchanged looks of utter horror. If their least favourite thing in the world was magic, closely followed by neighbours who cheated more than they did on the hosepipe ban, people who heard voices were definitely in the bottom ten. They obviously thought Dudley was losing his mind. 

"What sort of things did you hear, popkin?" breathed Aunt Petunia, very white-faced and with tears in her eyes. 

But Dudley seemed incapable of saying. He shuddered again and shook his large blond head. "How come you fell over, son?" said Uncle Vernon, in an unnaturally quiet voice, the kind of voice he might adopt at the bedside of a very ill person. 

"T-tripped," said Dudley shakily. 'And then-" He gestured at his massive chest. "Horrible," croaked Dudley. "Cold. Really cold." 

"OK," said Uncle Vernon, in a voice of forced calm, while Aunt Petunia laid an anxious hand on Dudley's forehead to feel his temperature. "What happened then, Dudders?"

"Felt . . . felt . . . felt . . . as if . . . as if. . . "

"As if you'd never be happy again," I simply said. 

"Yes," Dudley whispered, still trembling. 

"So!" said Uncle Vernon, voice restored to full and considerable volume as he straightened up. "You put some crackpot spell on my on so he'd hear voices and believe he was-was doomed to misery, or something, did you?" 

"How many times do I have to tell you, you ingrate!?" I asked, slamming my hands down on the table. "It wasn't me n and it wasn't Harry! It was a couple of dementors!" 

"A couple of- what's this codswallop?"   
  
"De-men-tors," said Harry slowly and clearly. "Three of them." 

"And what the ruddy hell are dementors?" 

"They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban," said Aunt Petunia. 

I looked at her in suprise, as Uncle Vernon looked at her in surprise as well. I wondered, how much she actually knew...how much Mum had told her.

"How d'you know that?" Harry asked, amazed.   
  
Aunt Petunia looked quite appalled with herself. She glanced at Uncle Vernon in fearful apology, then lowered her hand slightly to reveal her horsy teeth."I heard-that awful boy-telling her about them-years ago," she said jerkily. 

"If you mean my mum and dad, why don't you use their names?" I asked loudly, but she ignored me.

Uncle Vernon opened his mouth, closed it again, opened it once more, shut it, then, apparently struggling to remember how to talk, opened it for a third time and croaked, "So-so-they-er-they-er-they actually exist, do they-er- Dementy-whatsits?"  
  
Aunt Petunia nodded.   
  
Uncle Vernon looked from Aunt Petunia to Dudley to Harry and then to me, as if hoping somebody was going to shout 'April Fool!' When nobody did, he opened his mouth yet again, but was spared the struggle to find more words by the arrival of the third owl of the evening. It zoomed through the still-open window like a feathery cannon-ball and landed with a clatter on the kitchen table, causing all three of the Dursleys to jump with fright. Harry tore a second official-looking envelope from the owl's beak and ripped it open as the owl swooped back out into the night. Harry handed me mine, and I ripped it open. 

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August, at which time an official decision will be taken._

_Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further enquiries._

_With best wishes,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_  
  
"Huh..." I said, folding the letter up. 

"Well?" said Uncle Vernon. "What now? Have they sentenced you to anything? Do your lot have the death penalty?"

"Nope...we got a hearing." 

"And they'll sentence you there?"   
  
'I suppose so," Harry shrugged.   
  
"I won't give up hope, then,' said Uncle Vernon nastily. 

"Well, if that's all,"  said Harry, getting to his feet. I got up to follow him. 

"NO, IT RUDDY WELL IS NOT ALL!" bellowed Uncle Vernon. "SIT BACK DOWN!" 

"What now?" said Harry impatiently. 

"DUDLEY!" roared Uncle Vernon. "I want to know exactly what happened to my son!"

"FINE!" I yelled, my temper now unchecked, flames erupting from the stove, then dwindling down. "We were all in the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk...Dudley was being smart with me and Harry, we both pulled our wands, and didn't use it. Three dementors turned up.   
  
"But what ARE Dementoids" asked Uncle Vernon furiously. "What do they DO?"   
  
"We told you -they suck all the happiness out of you," I explained, "and if they get the chance, they kiss you-" 

"Kiss you?" said Uncle Vernon, his eyes popping slightly. "Kiss you?"

"It's what they call it when they suck the soul out of your moth," Harry explained. 

Aunt Petunia uttered a soft scream. "His soul? They didn't take-he's still got his-"  
  
She seized Dudley by the shoulders and shook him, as though testing to see whether she could hear his soul rattling around inside him. 

"Of course they didn't get his soul, you'd know if they had," said Harry, exasperated.   
  
"Fought 'em off, did you, son?" said Uncle Vernon loudly, with the appearance of a man struggling to bring the conversation back on to a plane he understood. 'Gave 'em the old one-two, did you?"

"For Merlin's sake!" I cried out, going to the kitchen. 

"Where are you going!" Uncle Vernon called, turning to face me. 

"Making hot chocolate for your son! Do you want him to recover?"

I busied myself making Dudley hot chocolate as I grabbed a vial of Sleeping Draught from my pocket, dropping a few drops in it, along with Vitamix Potion to restore his energy. Added chunks of chocolate and cream, stirring as Harry continued his lecture of what happened. 

But there was the fourth owl of the night. "FOR GOD'S SAKE!" roared Uncle Vernon, pulling great clumps of hair out of his moustache, something he hadn't been driven to do in a long time. "I WILL NOT HAVE OWLS HERE, I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS, I TELL YOU!"

Harry was eagerly puling the scroll from the owl's leg. "From Sirius..." Harry told me, handing me the letter. _"Arthur has just told us what's happened. Don't leave the house again, whatever you do."_  
  
I poured the hot chocolate into a mug, bringing it over to Dudley. "I didn't poison it." 

"He must have sent them," said Harry quietly, more to me than to Uncle Vernon. 

"Wouldn't put it past him," I sighed. 

"What's that? Who must have sent them?" Uncle Vernon asked. 

"Lord Voldemort," said Harry. 

"Lord -hang on,' said Uncle Vernon, his face screwed up, a look of dawning comprehension coming into his piggy eyes. 'I've heard that name ...that was the one who..." 

"Murdered our parents, yes," I said.  

"But he's gone," said Uncle Vernon impatiently, without the slightest sign that the murder of Harry's parents might be a painful topic. 'That giant bloke said so. He's gone. '

"He's back," said Harry heavily. 

"Back?" whispered Aunt Petunia, looking fearful. 

"Yes, Auntie...back. He came back a month ago. We both saw him. He tortured me...you want to see what he did?"

"Maggie..." Harry warned. 

"They should now...after all, Lily was her sister." I turned around, unzipping my dress in the back. Then I calmly, zipped the dress back up. 

Her hands found Dudley's massive leather-clad shoulders and clutched them. 

"Hang on," said Uncle Vernon, looking from his wife to Harry and back again, apparently dazed and confused by the unprecedented understanding that seemed to have sprung up between them. "Hang on. This Lord Voldything's back, you say."

"Yes."

"The one who murdered your parents."

"Yes."

"And now he's sending dismembers after you?" 

"Looks like it," said Harry. 

"I see," said Uncle Vernon, looking from his white-faced wife to Harry and hitching up his trousers. He seemed to be swelling, his great purple face stretching before Harry's eyes. "Well, that settles it," he said, his shirt front straining as he inflated himself, "you can get out of this house, boy! Take your filthy sister with you!"

"Excuse me?!" I gasped. 

"You heard me- OUT!"  Uncle Vernon bellowed, and even Aunt Petunia and Dudley jumped. "OUT! OUT! I should've done this years ago! Owls treating the place like a rest home, puddings exploding, half the lounge destroyed, Dudley's tail, Marge bobbing around on the ceiling and that flying Ford Anglia- OUT! OUT! You've had it! You're history! You're not staying here if some loony's after you, you're not endangering my wife and son, you're not bringing trouble down on us, if you're going the same way as your useless parents, I've had it! OUT!" 

"We. Can't," I simply said, remaining in my seat.  

"You heard me!" said Uncle Vernon, bending forwards now, his massive purple face coming so close to Harry's, he actually felt flecks of spit hit his face. "Get going! You were all keen to leave half an hour ago! I'm right behind you! Get out and never darken our doorstep again! Why we ever kept you both in the first place, I don't know, Marge was right, it should have been the orphanage. We were too damn soft for our own good, thought we could squash it out of you, thought we could turn you normal, but you've been rotten from the beginning and I've had enough-OWLS!" 

A fifth owl zoomed down the chimney so fast it actually hit the floor before zooming into the air again with a loud. "Now, this is just getting silly," I sighed, trying to grab the letter from the owl. This one was in a scarlet envelope, but it soared over my head, to Aunt Petunia, who let out a scream and ducked with her arms over her face. 

Harry reached over to open the letter, but Aunt Petunia beat him to it. "You can open it if you like," said Harry, "but I'll hear what it says anyway. That's a Howler." 

"Let go of it, Petunia!' roared Uncle Vernon. 'Don't touch it, it could be dangerous!" 

"It's addressed to me," said Aunt Petunia in a shaking voice. "It's addressed to me, Vernon, look! Mrs. Petunia Dursley, The Kitchen, Number Four, Privet Drive-" 

She caught her breath, horrified. The red envelope had begun to smoke. 

"Open it!" I urged. "Get it over with! It'll happen anyway." 

"No." Aunt Petunia's hand was trembling. She looked wildly around the kitchen as though looking for an escape route, but too late -the envelope burst into flames. Aunt Petunia screamed and dropped it.   
  
An awful voice filled the kitchen, echoing in the confined space, issuing from the burning letter on the table. 'REMEMBER MY LAST, PETUNIA. '

I cocked my head...I know that voice. Aunt Petunia looked as though she might faint. She sank into the chair beside Dudley, her face in her hands. The remains of the envelope smouldered into ash in the silence. 

"What is this?" Uncle Vernon said hoarsely."What-I don't-Petunia?" Aunt Petunia said nothing. Dudley was staring stupidly at his mother, his mouth hanging open. We watched her, then she burst to tears. "Petunia, dear?" said Uncle Vernon timidly. "P-Petunia?" 

She raised her head. She was still trembling. She swallowed. "They -they will have to stay, Vernon," she said weakly. 

'W-what?'

"They stay," she said. She didn't look at me or Harry as she stood again.  

"He...but Petunia..."

"If we throw them out, the neighbours will talk," she said. "They'll ask awkward questions, they'll want to know where they've gone. We'll have to keep him."   
  
Uncle Vernon was deflating like an old tyre.   
  
"But Petunia, dear-" 

Aunt Petunia ignored him. She turned to Harry. "You're both to stay in your room," she said. "You're not to leave the house. Now get to bed." 

"Who was that Howler from?" Harry asked. 

"Don't ask questions," Aunt Petunia snapped. 

"Are you in touch with wizards? Or just the one?" I asked. 

"I told you to get to bed!"

"What did it mean? Remember the last what?" Harry questioned. 

"Go to bed!"

"How come-?" 

"YOU HEARD YOUR AUNT, NOW GO UP TO BED!" Uncle Vernon roared. I took Harry's hand and rushing out of kitchen, up the stairs. 


	73. Lawyers

"I'm telling you, Harry! We have rights! And I want a bloody lawyer! Make sure you right that in you letters, especially to Sirius," I told him, pacing back and forth. Hedwig was out hunting, and I wasn't about to let Harry abuse my owl. I had my own letter for her. "You know who to send this too...be discrete." She fluttered off just as Hedwig came flying back. 

"About time!" Harry snarled, as she landed lightly on top of her cage. "You can put that down, I've got work for you!'" Hedwig's large, round, amber eyes gazed at him reproachfully over the dead frog clamped in her beak. 

"Don't be nasty to her...it's not her fault!" I snapped. 

"Come here," said Harry, picking up the three small rolls of parchment and a leather thong and tying the scrolls to her scaly leg. "Take these straight to Sirius, Ron and Hermione and don't come back here without good long replies. Keep pecking them till they've written decent-length answers if you've got to. Understand?" 

Hedwig gave a muffled hooting noise, her beak still full of frog. 

"Get going, then,"  said Harry. 

It took four days, both of us going stir crazy, not knowing of what was going on. Something seemed wrong to me now...Never has Sirius ignored a letter from us. Never has Ron or Hermione ghosted Harry. "We should send Howlers to everybody...then maybe they will listen," I suggested as we laid on the floor, or heads close together. 

"What do you think is going to happen?" Harry asked. 

"I don't know...and I hate not knowing."

"You're a control freak...you live for control."

"I am...I hate to admit it, but I am..."

"Think logically, like you always do," Harry urged. 

"Well...if we win our trial, hooray for us! We go on with our lives...me, learning to become a Potions Mistress/Mediwitch/Alchemist/Minister of Magic. You will go on to be one of the greatest aurors there are..."

Harry began to smile. "And if we lose..."

"If we lose, I'm running and so are you...We'll use my savings from this year and buy our own little house. We'll finish Muggle school...We'll get Muggle jobs..."

"I don't know if I can go back...after knowing..."

"I know...I don't know either." 

The door opened, causing us to sit up and myself to turn towards the door. Uncle Vernon looked very smug. "We're going out," he said. 

"Sorry?"

"We-that is to say, your aunt, Dudley and I-are going out." 

"Fine," said Harry dully, looking back at the ceiling, laying back down. 

"You are not to leave your bedroom while we are away." 

I laid down, shrugging. "Whatever..." 

"You are not to touch the television, the stereo, or any of our possessions." 

"Right," Harry agreed. 

"You are not to steal food from the fridge." 

I snorted. "Okay..." 

"I am going to lock your door."

"You do that." I snorted again as Harry said that. 

Uncle Vernon glared at us, then stomped out of the room, turning the lock behind him. "Well...that was eventful," I sighed. "Harry...I don't want to lose my wand," I whispered to him, turning my face towards him. 

We laid there, silently thinking. I thought about what could have been with Draco. I would never see my friends again. Never learn more about Alchemy. Never see El again. It was silent until there was a crash in the kitchen below. Harry and I shot up, looking at the door. 

"Maybe it's the Dursley's?" Harry questioned. 

"No..." I whispered, hearing voices. We scrambled up, grabbing our wands. My red hair flew around, hitting him in the face as we faced the door. I wore jean shorts that I cut off from old jeans, a floral tank top, and my brown Quidditch boots. "Not burgulars..." I whispered. "We are not going down with out a fight, understand?"

"Understand..." Harry nodded, raising his wand. 

The door snapped open, spooking us both. Harry and I looked at each other, both of us daring each other to go first. Harry took a step and I was quickly next to him as we stepped out into the hall. 

My heart lept to my throat as I aimed my wand, ready to shoot off a spell against what could be Death Eaters. We may be two teenagers, against eight or nine older expericed wizards, but they weren't me. 

"Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out," said a low, growling voice. "And control your sister!" 

"What the hell?" I asked, raising my wand. The last Professor Moody we had turned out to be an imposter...I wasn't taking a change.   
'Professor Moody?' he said uncertainly. 

"I don't know so much about 'Professor'," growled the voice, "never got round to much teaching, did I? Get down here, we want to see you properly."

Harry began to lower the wand, but I stopped him. "It could be a trick..." I told him. He nodded, stepping closer. 

"It's all right, Harry, Maggie. We've come to take you away." 

"Uncle Mooney?" I asked, still keeping my wand raised as I took stealthy steps.   
  
"Why are we all standing in the dark?" said a third voice, this one completely unfamiliar, a woman's. _"Lumos."_

A wand-tip flared, illuminating the hall with magical light. The people below were crowded around the foot of the stairs, gazing up at him intently, some craning their heads for a better look. 

Remus Lupin stood nearest to us. Though still quite young, Lupin looked tired and rather ill; he had more grey hairs than when the brief moment last year when he came to wish me luck at the Tri-Wizard tournament. He still wore shabby robes.  

"Oooh, he looks just like I thought he would. And she's very pretty!" said the witch who was holding her lit wand aloft. She looked the youngest there; she had a pale heart-shaped face, dark twinkling eyes, and short spiky hair that was a violent shade of violet. 'Wotcher, Potters!" 

"You...you were in the diner..." I said. 

"Yeah, I see what you mean, Remus," said a bald black wizard standing furthest back; he had a deep, slow voice and wore a single gold hoop in his ear. 'He looks exactly like James." 

"Except the eyes," said a wheezy-voiced, silver-haired wizard at the back. "Lily's eyes. And she is the spitting image of her mother, spirit and all..." Mad-Eye Moody, who had long grizzled grey hair and a large chunk missing from his nose, was squinting suspiciously at Harry through his mismatched eyes. One eye was small, dark and beady, the other large, round and electric blue-the magical eye that could see through walls, doors, and the back of Moody's own head. 

"Are you quite sure it's them, Lupin?' he growled. "It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to ask them something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?" 

"Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" Lupin asked.   
  
'A stag,' said Harry nervously. 

'That's him, Mad-Eye,' said Lupin. 

"And her?"

Lupin sighed. "Magnolia, what do you want to accomplish?"

"I want to be the Minister of Magic, along with being a Potions Mistress, Alchemist, and recently a mediwitch." 

Lupin smirked. "And that's her...aways wants to reach for great things." 

I smirked, taking a step further, my wand still raised. "And you...What did the Boggart take shape the first day of your class?"

Lupin smirked. "Sirius Black."

"Alright then..." I said, nodding to Harry. Harry moved to put is wand in his back pocket. 

"Don't put your wand there, boy!" roared Moody. 'What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!'  
  
"Who d'you know who's lost a buttock?" the violet-haired woman asked Mad-Eye interested. 

"Never you mind, you just keep your wand out of your back pocket!" growled Mad-Eye. "Elementary wand-safety, nobody bothers about it any more." He stumped off towards the kitchen. "And I saw that."

"Hang on a minute...Why are you all here? In our house? And why the hell hasn't anybody answered our letters!" I asked, watching the majority of the people leave me and Harry with Lupin. "Uncle Mooney?"

"Still as fiery as ever...maybe more so..."

"It's been one hell of a year last year. You missed the grand finale," I sighed. 

"Yes...Sirius told me. I'm sorry about what happened..." His hand reached to touch my back, but I shied away, pulling my cardigan tighter around me. "Sorry..."

"She's doesn't show it...she keeps herself covered. And she doesn't like anybody touching her back...even me..." Harry explained. 

Lupin smiled kindly, sympathy in his eyes. I rolled my eyes, barging past him. "That's alright..."

"She doesn't like people feeling sorry for her either...which is why she keeps herself covered too." 

"How are you?'"he asked, looking closely at Harry.   
  
'F-fine..."

'I'm - you're really lucky the Dursleys are out..." Harry mumbled, coming behind me.   
  
"Lucky, ha!" said the violet-haired woman. 'It was me who lured them out of the way. Sent a letter by Muggle post telling them they'd been short-listed for the All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. They're heading off to the prize-giving right now...Or they think they are."

I snorted and began to laugh. "Oh the look on Vernon's face! I can see it now," I smirked. 

"We are leaving, aren't we?" Harry asked. "Soon?"   
  
"Almost at once," said Lupin, "we're just waiting for the all-clear."   
  
"Where are we going? The Burrow?" I asked. 

"Not The Burrow, no," said Lupin, motioning Harry and me towards the kitchen; the little knot of wizards followed, all still eyeing Harry and me curiously. "Too risky. We've set up Headquarters somewhere un-detectable. It's taken a while..." Mad-Eye Moody was now sitting at the kitchen table swigging from a hip flask, his magical eye spinning in all directions, taking in the Dursleys' many labour-saving appliances. "This is Alastor Moody," Lupin continued, pointing towards Moody. 

"Yeah, we know," I said, jumping up to sit on the counter, my legs swinging.  

"And this is Nymphadora-" 

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus," said the young witch with a shudder, 'it's Tonks. '

"Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only," finished Lupin. 

"So would you if your fool of a mother had called you Nymphadora," muttered Tonks. 

"And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt"-he indicated the tall black wizard, who bowed -"Elphias Doge" -the wheezy-voiced wizard nodded- "Dedalus Diggle"-

"We've met before,' squeaked the excitable Diggle, dropping his violet-coloured top hat.   
  
"-Emmeline Vance" -a stately-looking witch in an emerald green shawl inclined her head -'Sturgis Podmore'- a square-jawed wizard with thick straw-coloured hair winked -'and Hestia Jones." A pink-cheeked, black-haired witch waved from next to the toaster. 

I've never been self-concious before, but now...with my new scars on my back, I felt like they were all wanting to sneak a peak. Harry didn't look much better. 

"A surprising number of people volunteered to come and get you two...," said Lupin, as though he had read Harry's mind; the corners of his mouth twitched slightly. 

"Yeah, well, the more the better," said Moody darkly. "We're your guard, Potters..." 

"We're just waiting for the signal to tell us it's safe to set off," said Lupin, glancing out of the kitchen window. "We've got about fifteen minutes." 

"Very clean, aren't they, these Muggles?" said the witch called Tonks, who was looking around the kitchen with great interest. "My dad's Muggle-born and he's a right old slob. I suppose it varies, just as it does with wizards?"

"Er-yeah," said Harry, turning to look at Lupin. "Look...what's going on, I haven't heard anything from anyone, what's Vol-?" 

Several of the witches and wizards made odd hissing noises; Dedalus Diggle dropped his hat again, and Moody growled, "Shut up!" 

"What?" I asked. 

"We're not discussing anything here, it's too risky," said Moody, turning his normal eye on Harry then to me. His magical eye remained focused on the ceiling. "Damn it," he added angrily, putting a hand up to the magical eye, "it keeps getting stuck-ever since that scum wore it-"

And with a nasty squelching sound much like a plunger being pulled from a sink, he popped out his eye.

"Ew..." I complained. 

"Mad-Eye, you do know that's disgusting, don't you?" said Tonks conversationally. 

"Get me a glass of water, would you, Harry,"  requested Moody. 

Harry crossed to the dishwasher, took out a clean glass and filled it with water at the sink, still watched eagerly by the band of wizards. Their relentless staring was starting to annoy him. 

"Cheers," said Moody, when Harry handed him the glass. He dropped the magical eyeball into the water and prodded it up and down; the eye whizzed around, staring at them all in turn. 'I want three hundred and sixty degrees visibility on the return journey." 

"Question...How're we getting-wherever we're going?" I asked. 

"Brooms," said Lupin. "Only way. You're both too young to Apparate, they'll be watching the Floo Network and it's more than our life's worth to set up an unauthorised Portkey."

"Remus says you're both good fliers,' said Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep voice.   
  
"They're excellent," said Lupin, who was checking his watch. "Anyway, you'd both better go and get packed, we want to be ready to go when the signal comes." 

"I'll come and help you," said Tonks brightly. 

I rolled my eyes, hopping down from my perch, going up the stairs, and and to our bedroom. Tonks followed us with intrigue and interest. 

"Funny place," she said. "It's a bit too clean, d'you know what I mean? Bit unnatural. Oh, this is better," she added, as we entered our bedroom and he turned on the light. 

Our room was slightly messy, my side being the tidiness. I pulled my trunk, quickly packing everything that I would need.   
  
"You know, I don't think violet's really my colour," she said pensively, tugging at a lock of spiky hair. "D'you think it makes me look a bit peaky?" 

"Er-' said Harry, looking up at her over the top of Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland. 

I shrugged. "Yeah, it does," said Tonks decisively. She screwed up her eyes in a strained expression as though she was struggling to remember something. A second later, her hair had turned bubble-gum pink. 

"How did you do that?" said Harry, gaping at her as she opened her eyes again. 

"I'm a Metamorphmagus," she said, looking back at her reflection and turning her head so that she could see her hair from all directions. "It means I can change my appearance at will," she added, spotting Harry's puzzled expression in the mirror behind her. 'I was born one. I got top marks in Concealment and Disguise during Auror training without any study at all, it was great." 

"You're an Auror?" said Harry, impressed. 

"You got him started," I stated, grabbing a pair of skinny jeans and my brown leather jacket. I grabbed a short sleeved blouse and going behind my curtain to change.   
  
"Yeah," said Tonks, looking proud. "Kingsley is as well; he's a bit higher up than me, though. I only qualified a year ago. Nearly failed on Stealth and Tracking. I'm dead clumsy, did you hear me break that plate when we arrived downstairs?"

"Can you learn how to be a Metamorphmagus?" Harry asked her, straightening up, completely forgetting about packing. 

Tonks chuckled. "Bet you wouldn't mind hiding that scar sometimes, eh? Both of you-oh my..."

I turned and saw that my back was bare to me, as I changed my shirts, and let my hair go from the pony tail it was in. 

"Well, you'll have to learn the hard way, I'm afraid," said Tonks. "Metamorphmagi are really rare, they're born, not made. Most wizards need to use a wand, or potions, to change their appearance. But we've got to get going, Harry, we're supposed to be packing,' she added guiltily, looking around at all the mess on the floor. "Your sister is already packed..."

"That's because his sister likes control..." I said, folding my slightly worn clothes, placing them in my trunk. I grabbed the letter from Draco, placing it into my trunk at the bottom, and my small box of jewelery. I pulled the top half of my hair back into a small clip, connecting it with a clip. 

"Oh- yeah," said Harry, grabbing a few more books. 

"Don't be stupid, it'll be much quicker if I-pack!" cried Tonks, waving her wand in a long, sweeping movement over the floor. 

Books, clothes, telescope, and scales all soared into the air and flew pell-mell into the trunk.  I cringed at the messiness. "It's not very neat," said Tonks, walking over to the trunk and looking down at the jumble inside. "My mum's got this knack of getting stuff to fit itself in neatly-she even gets the socks to fold themselves-but I've never mastered how she does it-it's a kind of flick-" She flicked her wand hopefully. 

One of Harry's socks gave a feeble sort of wiggle and flopped back on top of the mess in the trunk. 

"Ah, well," said Tonks, slamming the trunk's lid shut, "at least it's all in. That could do with a bit of cleaning, too." She pointed her wand at Hedwig's cage. " _Scourgify._ " A few feathers and droppings vanished. "Well, that's a bit better- I've never quite got the hang of these householdy sort of spells. Right-got everything? Cauldron? Broom? Wow! A Firebolt! Both of you!" 

I looked down at my black Firebolt that I used to play so many Quidditch games on. "And I'm still riding a Comet Two Sixty,' said Tonks enviously. 'Ah well...wand still in your jeans? Both buttocks still on? OK, let's go. _Locomotor trunks_..." 

Our trunks rose a few inches into the air. Holding her wand like a conductors baton, Tonks made the trunks hover across the room and out of the door ahead of them, Hedwig's cage in her left hand. Harry followed her down the stairs carrying his broomstick, Morgana's cage strapped to the top of my trunk. 

Back in the kitchen Moody had replaced his eye, which was spinning so fast after its cleaning it made grimance. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Sturgis Podmore were examining the microwave and Hestia Jones was laughing at a potato peeler she had come across while rummaging in the drawers. Lupin was sealing a letter addressed to the Dursleys. 

"Excellent," said Lupin, looking up as we entered. 'We've got about a minute, I think. We should probably get out into the garden so we're ready. Harry, Magnolia, I've left a letter telling your aunt and uncle not to worry-"

"Don't bother," I said. 

"They won't," said Harry. 

"-that you're both safe-"

"That'll just depress them."

"-and you'll see them next summer." 

"Do we have to?" I asked. 

Lupin smiled but made no answer. "Come here, boy,' said Moody gruffly, beckoning Harry towards him with his wand. "I need to Disillusion you. You too, missy..."   
  
"You need to what?" asked Harry nervously. 

"Disillusionment Charm," said Moody, raising his wand. "Lupin says you've got an Invisibility Cloak, but it won't stay on while we're flying; this'll disguise you better. Here you go-"  
  
He rapped him hard on the top of the head, then me...and I shiverd at the odd sensation.   
  
"Nice one, Mad-Eye," said Tonks appreciatively, staring at Harry's midriff. 

I raised my hands to see that I was like a human chameleon. "Wicked..." 

"Come on," said Moody, unlocking the back door with his wand. 

We all stepped outside on to Uncle Vernon's beautifully kept lawn.   
  
"Clear night," grunted Moody, his magical eye scanning the heavens. "Could've done with a bit more cloud cover. Right, you," he barked at Harry, 'and you...we're going to be flying in close formation. Tonks'll be right in front of you two, keep close on her tail. Lupin'll be covering you two from below. I'm going to be behind you both. The rest'll be circling us. We don't break ranks for anything, got me? If one of us is killed-"

"Is that likely?" Harry asked apprehensively, but Moody ignored him. 

"The others keep flying, don't stop, don't break ranks. If they take out all of us and you survive, Harry, the rear guard are standing by to take over; keep flying east and they'll join you." 

"Stop being so cheerful, Mad-Eye, he'll think we're not taking this seriously," said Tonks, strapping Harry's trunk to her broom and Kingsley doing mine. 

"I'm just telling the boy the plan," growled Moody. "Our job's to deliver him safely to Headquarters and if we die in the attempt-"  
  
"No one's going to die," said Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep, calming voice. 

"That's what they said about the Tri-Wizard tournament," I said, eyeing him. 

"Mount your brooms, that's the first signal!" said Lupin sharply, pointing into the sky. 

I looked up to see bright red sparks flare among the stars. I swung my left leg over my broom, gripping the handle.   
  
"Second signal, let's go!" said Lupin loudly as more sparks, green this time, exploded high above them. 

I kicked hard off the ground, the act like second nature. The cool night air rushed through my hair, the red locks flying around my face as we were in formation. I swerved my body, and began to follow the group, keeping close to formation.    
  
"Hard left, hard left, there's a Muggle looking up!" shouted Moody from behind him. Tonks swerved and Harry followed her. I followed Harry and Tonks, my eyes keeping close on her pink hair as we flew. 'We need more height...Give it another quarter of a mile!" 

I saw the cars zoom by, wishing one of them was the Dursleys and Uncle Vernon. I looked at Harry, seeing him grinning. "Bearing south!" shouted Mad-Eye. "Town ahead!" 

We soared right to avoid passing directly over the glittering spiderweb of lights below. 

"Bear southeast and keep climbing, there's some low cloud ahead we can lose ourselves in!" called Moody. 

"We're not going through clouds!" shouted Tonks angrily, "we'll get soaked, Mad-Eye!"  
  
In my brown leather jacket, I began to shiver, glad that I changed into jeans and my wool socks. We continued to follow Moody's instructions, going this way and that way, up and down.   
  
"Turning southwest!" yelled Moody. "We want to avoid the motorway!"  
  
"We ought to double back for a bit, just to make sure we're not being followed!" Moody shouted.   
  
"ARE YOU MAD, MAD-EYE?" Tonks screamed from the front. "We're all frozen to our brooms! If we keep going off-course we're not going to get there until next week! Besides, we're nearly there now!"   
  
"Time to start the descent!" came Lupin's voice. "Follow Tonks, Harry! Magnolia, you too!"

I dipped my broom down, into a dive, going lower and lower past a few houses. "Here we go!" called Tonks, and a few seconds later she had landed. 

I touched down, Harry next to me. Kingsley landed next to me, undoing my trunk as Tonk did Harry's. 

"Where are we?" Harry asked, but Lupin said quietly, "In a minute." 

Moody was rummaging in his cloak, his gnarled hands clumsy with cold. "Got it," he muttered, raising what looked like a silver cigarette lighter into the air and clicking it.   
  
The nearest streetlamp went out with a pop. He clicked the unlighter again; the next lamp went out; he kept clicking until every lamp in the square was extinguished and the only remaining light came from curtained windows and the sickle moon overhead. 

"Borrowed it from Dumbledore," growled Moody, pocketing the Put-Outer. "That'll take care of any Muggles looking out of the window, see? Now come on, quick."   
  
He took Harry by the arm  and me in his other hand, lead us from the patch of grass, across the road and on to the pavement; Lupin and Tonks followed, carrying our trunks between them, the rest of the guard, all with their wands out, flanking them. 

The muffled pounding of a stereo was coming from an upper window in the nearest house. A pungent smell of rotting rubbish came from the pile of bulging bin-bags just inside the broken gate. 

"Here," Moody muttered, thrusting a piece of parchment towards Harry's Disillusioned hand and holding his lit wand close to it, so as to illuminate the writing. "Read quickly and memorize."

"Best give that to me...Photogenic memory," I told him, quickly reading and memorizing all at once.   
  
 _The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._


	74. The Order of the Phoenix

"What in the world is the Order of the-" I began to ask, folding the paper back to hand it back to him. 

"Not here, missy!' snarled Moody. 'Wait till we're inside!'

He burned the parchment with his wand, as I whispered what it said to Harry. 

"But where's-?"

"Think about what you've just memorised," said Lupin quietly. 

I closed my eyes thinking about number twelve, Grimmauld Place. A battered door appeared when I opened my eyes, between numbers eleven and thirteen. I walked up the steps, looking at it, Harry waiting back, unsure. 

"Come on, hurry," growled Moody, prodding Harry in the back. 

I ran my hands down the smooth wood, touching the silver doorknocker that was in the form of a twisted serpent, similiar to the mark on my back. There was no keyhole or letterbox. 

Lupin, pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. Harry heard many loud, metallic clicks and what sounded like the clatter of a chain. The door creaked open. 

"Get in quick, you two," Lupin whispered, "but don't go far inside and don't touch anything."

I stepped in with Harry close by, both of us stopping at the sudden darkness of the hall. It smelled damp, dusty, with a sweetish, rotting smell. I rubbed my arms as the others filed in with our trunks. Moody limped forward, returning the street lights outside. 

"Here-"

He rapped Harry hard over the head, then me with his wand. "Ouch! Mother-" I growled, feeling warmth trickling down my back. I looked at my hand to see it was back to normal. 

"Now stay still, everyone, while I give us a bit of light in here," Moody whispered. 

I grabbed Harry's shirt as we waited. Suddenly, gas lamps light along all of the walls, revealing peeling wallpaper, a threadbare carpet, a gloomy hallway, and a cobwebby chandelier glimmered overhead with portraits lining the walls. 

"Amazing..." I grinned. This place screamed Slytherin...and I loved it.   
  
There were hurried footsteps and Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley, emerged from a door at the far end of the hall. She was beaming in welcome as she hurried towards them. She was slightly paler and wasn't as plump. 

"Oh, Harry, Magnolia, it's lovely to see you!' she whispered, pulling him into a rib-cracking hug before holding him at arm's length and examining him critically. 'You're looking peaky; you need feeding up, but you'll have to wait a bit for dinner, I'm afraid...And you...you are growing to be a very beautiful young lady...but you also need be be feeding up..."   
  
She turned to the gang of wizards behind him and whispered urgently, "He's just arrived, the meeting's started."

"Bambi!" I heard. Whirling around, I was swopped up by best friend, who was reaching to heights of a giant. He swung me around, looking down at me. "How I missed you..."

"And i you...how bad?"

"I couldn't concentrate on digging up corn..." he said, shivering in mock frieght. 

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered, seeing Harry reunite with his two friends. "I have so much to tell you..."

"I know you do...so do I...I'm sorry I couldn't tell write to you about what was going on. Dumbledore told me not to..."

"Reason number twenty five why I don't trust him," I sighed, looping my arm through his as we began to walk. "Along with having me tailed, and keeping us locked up. Did you know?"

"Yes...sorry..." he said. 

"Not your fault." 

"Your brother looks pissed..."

"He is...and so am I. I'm just better at hiding my feelings than he is...I lie in wait and then strike. Harry's a lion and acts brashly."

"And you're a snake...speaking of snakes...like the place?"

"Yes!" I grinned. "And speaking of other snakes...has Morgana returned?"

"Yep...she's in our room...I threw a fit until they agreed to let you room with me. I saw that she held a package and a letter with the initials D.M. on them."

"So, we've been writing to each other. Remember...it's still a secret. Even from Harry...especially from Harry."

"That you're making googoo eyes at his arch enemy?"

"Yes...so, shush."

Then I heard Harry snap, and I quickly went to him. "SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT- WHO SAVED THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS? WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO WATCH THEIR SISTER GET TORTURED FOR HALF AND HOUR AND GET BRANDED! WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME AND MAGGIE!" 

"Harry..." I whispered, pushing him back. "Breath..." I ordered. 

Ron looked shocked while Hermione was on the verge of tears. "BUT WHY SHOULD WE KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL US WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?"

"Harry, we wanted to tell you, we really did-" Hermione began, whimpering.

"CAN'T'VE WANTED TO THAT MUCH, CAN YOU, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT us AN OWL, BUT DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR-" 

"Reason number twenty-seven," I muttered. 

"Well, he did-" 

"FOUR WEEKS WE'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON-" 

"We wanted to-" 

"I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER-" 

"No, honest-" Ron stuttered. 

"HARRY! CALM DOWN!" I said, putting my hands on his cheeks. His breath was deep with anger. My eyes turned to them, glaring. "I hope you are happy..."

"Harry, we're really sorry!" said Hermione desperately, her eyes now sparkling with tears. "You're absolutely right, Harry- I'd be furious if it was me!" 

Harry continued to glare at them, then walked away, standing near me and El. "Okay...since all of our blood pressures are now raised...What is this place?' I asked as Harry shot a look at Ron and Hermione.

"Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," Ron answered in one breath. 

"Is anyone going to bother telling us what the Order of the Phoenix-?" Harry asked. 

"It's a secret society," said Hermione quickly. "Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. It's the people who fought against You-Know-Who last time, plus a few added members..."

"So, who's in it?" I asked, Harry putting his hands in his pockets, stopping his pacing. 

"Quite a few people-" 

"We've met about twenty of them," said Ron, "but we think there are more." 

"My dad is in it...he ushered Mom to the States with her family for the time being," El explained. "He's here...you'll have to meet him." 

"Well?" Harry demanded, clearly other topics on his mind.  

"Er," said Ron. 'Well what?'

"Voldemort!" said Harry furiously. "What's happening? What's he up to? Where is he? What are we doing to stop him?" 

"We've told you, the Order don't let us in on their meetings," said Hermione nervously. "So we don't know the details-but we've got a general idea-" she added hastily. 

Harry and I shot her a confused look. "Fred and George have invented Extendable Ears, see," Ron grinned. "They're really useful." 

"Extendable-?" 

"Ears, yeah. Only we've had to stop using them lately because Mum found out and went berserk. Fred and George had to hide them all to stop Mum binning them. But we got a good bit of use out of them before Mum realized what was going on. We know some of the Order are following known Death Eaters, keeping tabs on them, you know-" 

"-some of them are working on recruiting more people to the Order-" Hermione added. 

"-and some of them are standing guard over something," said Ron. "They're always talking about guard duty." 

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Couldn't have been us, could it? I mean...a small, sneavling man was following Harry, and the chick with the ever-changing hair colored tracked me to my job at a diner."

"Oh, yeah," said Ron, with a look of dawning comprehension. 

"You are not the sharpest Weasley in the shed, Ronald," I tsked, causing Harry to snort. 

"So, what have you two been doing, if you're not allowed in meetings?"  he demanded. "You said you'd been busy."

"We have," said Hermione quickly. "We've been decontaminating this house, it's been empty for ages and stuff's been breeding in here. We've managed to clean out the kitchen, most of the bedrooms and I think we're doing the drawing room tomo--AARGH!"

With two loud cracks, my most favorite Weasleys appeared out of thin thin in the middle of the room. "My Princess!" Fred declared, bowing lowly. 

"My Fair Lady!" George echoed, bowing as well. 

"So...the Wizarding World has let you two loose...Merlin save us all..." I grinned, popping a kiss on the cheek. 

"Looking good, Maggie...how old are you now?" Fred asked. 

"Almost fifteen, but according to my work license, fifteen. Why?" Fred and George exchanged wide grins, as Ron blushed. Hermione scoffed, rolling her eyes. Harry looked uncomfortable as El grinned in his usual lazy way. "What?"

"You're-uh-just-very-pretty-" Ron chocked out, earning a death glare from Harry. 

"Pretty?! She's down right, gorgeous!" George declared. 

Harry was starting to turn bright red. "What my brothers are trying to stay is that you're are quite attractive, with your curves and all..." Fred explained, looking me up and down. 

I simply shrugged, and smiled. "Thanks..." I shrugged. "Brother, dear...you're turning purple," I told Harry. 

"Leave her alone..." Harry grumbled. 

"Hello, Harry. Thought we saw you there," George greeted. 

"You two passed your Apparation tests, then?" asked Harry grumpily. 

"With distinction," said Fred, who was holding what looked like a piece of very long, flesh-coloured string. 

"It would have taken you about thirty seconds longer to walk down the stairs," said Ron. 

"Time is Galleons, little brother," said Fred. "Anyway, Harry, Maggie...you're both interfering with reception. Extendable Ears," he added in response to Harry's raised eyebrows, and held up the string that was trailing down the stairs. "We're trying to hear what's going on downstairs." 

"You want to be careful," said Ron, staring at the Ear, "if Mum sees one of them again..." 

"It's worth the risk, that's a major meeting they're having," Fred informed us. 

"Well, now I want to know what bloody is going on..."

"Oh, hello, Harry!"said Ron's younger sister, Ginny, brightly. "I thought I heard your voice. Hello, Maggie..."

I smiled poliety at her. Ginny has always been kind to me...even when she was a little girl and often started at me when we first got on the train five years ago. Ginny was growing up as well, becoming more matured and independent. I had to hand her credit with being the baby girl in a family full of older brothers. 

"What's up, Gin?' I asked.

She sighed, turning to Fred and George. "It's no-go with the Extendable Ears, she's gone and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door." 

"How d'you know?" said George, looking crestfallen. 

"Tonks told me how to find out," said Ginny. "You just chuck stuff at the door and if it can't make contact the door's been Imperturbed. I've been flicking Dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs and they just soar away from it, so there's no way the Extendable Ears will be able to get under the gap." 

Fred heaved a deep sigh. "Shame. I really fancied finding out what old Snape's been up to."

"Snape? My professor Snape?" I asked, suprised, but not really. I knew that he was an ex Death Eater and had pledged his alligence to Dumbledore and the side of good. I believed that anybody could change.

Harry on the other hand, despised my teacher with the deepest of his heart. "Snape!" said Harry quickly. "Is he here?" We moved to one of the closests bedrooms, sitting down on one of the beds. 

"Yeah," said George, carefully closing the door and sitting down on one of the beds; Fred and Ginny followed. "Giving a report. Top secret." 

"Git," said Fred idly. 

"Hey...he's still the head our house," I argued, crossing my arms. 

"Yeah...show some consideration," El argued back. I looked suprised at him. Very rarely I have seen him act out, usually brushing it off his usual lazy candor. 

"He's on our side now," said Hermione reprovingly. 

Ron snorted. "Doesn't stop him being a git. The way he looks at us when he sees us..."

"Not me," El shrugged. 

"Bill doesn't like him, either," said Ginny, as though that settled the matter. 

I blushed at the mention of their older brother, who was really quite cool and a looker.  "Is Bill here?" he asked. "I thought he was working in Egypt?" 

"He applied for a desk job so he could come home and work for the Order," said Fred. "He says he misses the tombs, but," he smirked, "there are compensations..." 

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked.   
  
George gave us a knowing look. "Remember old Fleur Delacour? She's got a job at Gringotts to eemprove 'er Eeenglish-" 

"-and Bill's been giving her a lot of private lessons," sniggered Fred. 

I snorted in laughter. "I knew it! I knew that it was going to happen when she first saw him last year when your mum and him came to watch the tournament!"

"You did? What look?" Fred asked. 

"Maggie, has some Slytherin boy giving you that look?" George pressed. 

Harry snapped his head my way, but I remained passive. "So, who else do we know about?" I asked, getting back on topic. 

"Charlie's in the Order, too," said George, "but he's still in Romania. Dumbledore wants as many foreign wizards brought in as possible, so Charlie's trying to make contacts on his days off." 

"Couldn't Percy do that?" Harry asked. 

At Harry's words, all the Weasleys, El, and Hermione exchanged darkly significant looks. "Whoa...what's that look for?" I asked. 

"Whatever you do, don't mention Percy in front of Mum and Dad," Ron told us in a tense voice. 

"Why not?" I asked. 

"Because every time Percy's name's mentioned, Dad breaks whatever he's holding and Mum starts crying," Fred said, his face serious. 

"It's been awful,"  said Ginny sadly. 

"I think we're well shot of him," said George, with an uncharacteristically ugly look on his face. 

"What's happened?" Harry asked. 

"Percy and Dad had a row," Fred started to explain, his face very serious now. "I've never seen Dad row with anyone like that. It's normally Mum who shouts..." 

"It was the first week back after term ended," said Ron. "We were about to come and join the Order. Percy came home and told us he'd been promoted." 

"Really..." I asked. Percy was very ambitious...he would make a great Slytherin due to that trait that we all possessed. But Percy failed to noticed that his former boss...Mr. Barty Crouch Sr. was being controlled by Voldemort. His son, Barty Crouch Jr. was freed from prison thanks to his father and orchestrated the whole charade to get Harry and me involved so Voldemort can be resurrected, resulting in Harry being scarred mentally, and my back to look like Mince meat and marked as damage and dangerous. 

"Yeah, we were all surprised," George continued, "because Percy got into a load of trouble about Crouch, there was an inquiry and everything. They said Percy ought to have realized Crouch was off his rocker and informed a superior. But you know Percy, Crouch left him in charge, he wasn't going to complain..." 

"So how come they promoted him?" Harry questioned. 

"That's exactly what we wondered," said Ron. "He came home really pleased with himself-even more pleased than usual, if you can imagine that-and told Dad he'd been offered a position in Fudge's own office. A really good one for someone only a year out of Hogwarts-Junior Assistant to the Minister. He expected Dad to be all impressed, I think."

"Only Dad wasn't," said Fred grimly. 

"Why not?" I asked, as I snorted.. 

"Well, apparently Fudge has been storming round the Ministry checking that nobody's having any contact with Dumbledore," said George. 

"Dumbledore's name is mud with the Ministry these days, see," Fred explained. "They all think he's just making trouble saying You-Know-Who's back." 

"Dad says Fudge has made it clear that anyone who's in league with Dumbledore can clear out their desks," said George. 

"I told you that the Ministry is corrupted!" I hissed, turning to Harry. "I told you! Sorry-continue." 

"Trouble is, Fudge suspects Dad, he knows he's friendly with Dumbledore, and he's always thought Dad's a bit of a weirdo because of his Muggle obsession."

"But what's that got to do with Percy?" asked Harry, confused. 

"I'm coming to that. Dad reckons Fudge only wants Percy in his office because he wants to use him to spy on the family-and Dumbledore."

"Oh, that's brilliant..." I said, shaking my head, causing the Weasleys to look at me funny. "Sorry, I've been reading a book on war tactics..." 

"Bet Percy loved that," Harry scoffed. 

Ron laughed in a hollow sort of way. "He went completely berserk. He said-well, he said loads of terrible stuff. He said he's been having to struggle against Dad's lousy reputation ever since he joined the Ministry and that Dad's got no ambition and that's why we've always been-you know-not had a lot of money, I mean-"

Now, I felt bad for Mr. Weasley. That man had been kind to me and Harry from day one when we first met him. I wasn't as close to him as Harry was, but he always chatted with me and was kind, no matter what House I was in at Hogwarts. But, no matter how far our argument got, I would never use our home situation against him. We may say hurtful things to each other here and there, but never that bad. The baddest was when I went to the Yule Ball with Draco Malfoy, and he got so angry. That and my recent views on the world we live in. Lately, it seemed like we were fighting like cats and dogs, always getting on each other's bad sides.   
  
"What?" Harry gasped. 

"You're kidding!" I gasped, as Ginny hissed like an angry cat.

"I know," said Ron in a low voice. "And it got worse. He said Dad was an idiot to run around with Dumbledore, that Dumbledore was heading for big trouble and Dad was going to go down with him, and that he--Percy-knew where his loyalty lay and it was with the Ministry. And if Mum and Dad were going to become traitors to the Ministry he was going to make sure everyone knew he didn't belong to our family any more. And he packed his bags the same night and left. He's living here in London now."

"Shit...that's messed up!" I cried. 

"Mum's been in a right state," said Ron dully. "You know-crying and stuff. She came up to London to try and talk to Percy but he slammed the door in her face. I dunno what he does if he meets Dad at work-ignores him, I s'pose." 

I had a chilling thought. "But Percy must know Voldemort's back," I said, feeling a chill run up my spine. "He's not stupid, he must know your mum and dad wouldn't risk everything without proof-" 

"Yeah, well, your names got dragged into the row,' said Ron, shooting Harry and me a furtive look. "Percy said the only evidence was your word and..I dunno...he didn't think it was good enough."

"Not good enough! Has he seen my back?! What they did to me?!" I asked, now pissed. 

"He knows that you let nobody seen it," Fred said gently. "After you got back from the maze...with everything that happened...it was like you vanished..."

And I did...after I got back from the Maze, I spent the rest of the term down in the Slytherin Dungeons. Nobody truly knew the extent of my back...not even the Great Dumbledore himself. The only people that have seen it was El, Harry, and my alchemy teacher-Lorna Nightshade. And I guess now, Tonks, thanks to my flub when I was changing clothes. I didn't let anybody touch it either, only me. I couldn't feel is some spots, based on how far the Cursed knife went. 

"Percy takes the Daily Prophet seriously," said Hermione tartly, and the others all nodded. 

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, looking around at them all. They were watching us with regard. 

"Haven't-haven't you been getting the Daily Prophet?' Hermione asked nervously. 

"Yeah, I have!" said Harry. 

"Have you-er- been reading it thoroughly?" Hermione asked, still more anxiously. 

"Not cover to cover," said Harry defensively. "If they were going to report anything about Voldemort it would be headline news, wouldn't it?" 

The others flinched at the sound of the name. Hermione hurried on, "Well, you'd need to read it cover to cover to pick it up, but they-um--they mention you both a couple of times a week." 

"But I'd have seen-" 

"Not if you've only been reading the front page, you wouldn't," said Hermione, shaking her head. "I'm not talking about big articles. They just slip you both in, like you're both a standing joke." 

"What d'you-?" 

"It's quite nasty, actually," said Hermione in a voice of forced calm. "They're just building on Rita's stuff." 

"That bitch isn't still writing is she?" I asked. 

"Oh, no, she's kept her promise-not that she's got any choice,"  Hermione added with satisfaction. "But she laid the foundation for what they're trying to do now." 

"Which is what?" I asked. 

"OK, you know she wrote that you were collapsing all over the place and saying your scar was hurting and all that?" she asked, looking at Harry. 

"Yeah," said Harry, who was not likely to forget Rita Skeeter's stories about him in a hurry. 

"Well, they're writing about you as though you're this deluded, attention-seeking person who thinks he's a great tragic hero or something," said Hermione, very fast, as though it would be less unpleasant for Harry to hear these facts quickly. "They keep slipping in snide comments about you. If some far-fetched story appears, they say something like, 'A tale worthy of Harry Potter', and if anyone has a funny accident or anything it's, 'Let's hope he hasn't got a scar on his forehead or we'll be asked to worship him next'-" 

"I don't want anyone to worship-"  Harry began hotly. 

"I know you don't," said Hermione quickly, looking frightened. "I know, Harry. But you see what they're doing? They want to turn you into someone nobody will believe. Fudge is behind it, I'll bet anything. They want wizards on the street to think you're just some stupid boy who's a bit of a joke, who tells ridiculous tall stories because he loves being famous and wants to keep it going."

"And what are they saying about _me_?" I asked her. 

"They're making you the crazy sister...speaking to snakes, hiding in the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts, knowing how to due Dark Arts...I'm sorry, Maggie-but I think they're trying to make you the villian...the scapegoat. They're saying that you hurt yourself for attention, the two scars on your wrists...and that you like to play with fire, which is now what they're saying about the scar on your chest..."

I stood up, my rage in tenfold. I clenched my fists tight as it began to get windy. "Me? The crazy one! I'm the smartest one at the damn school! Making me the villian, just because I'm in bloody Slytherin?! I didn't ask- We didn't want-Voldemort killed our parents! He tortured me for nearly an hour! We got famous because he murdered our family but Harry couldn't kill him! I got famous for being Harry Potter's twin sister! The Broken One, the Painful Reminder of that night! Who wants to be famous for that? Don't they think we'd rather it'd never-" 

"We know," said Ginny earnestly. 

"And of course, they didn't report a word about the dementors attacking you two," Hermione continued. "Someone's told them to keep that quiet. That should've been a really big story, out-of-control dementors. They haven't even reported that you both broke the International Statute of Secrecy. We thought they would, it would be in so well with this image of you two as some stupid show-off. We think they're biding their time until you're both expelled, then they're really going to go to town- I mean, if you're both expelled, obviously," she went on hastily. "You really shouldn't be, not if they abide by their own laws, there's no case against you."   
  
I had pent up energy I needed to work off. I was so pissed...I thought Fudge had our back, but I knew that the corruption had deep roots in the Ministry. Roots that needed to be burned, ripped out, and replanted. 

"Uh oh." Fred gave the Extenable Ear a hearty tug and there was a loud crack as he and George vanished. Seconds later, Mrs. Weasley appeared in the bedroom doorway. "The meeting's over, you can come down and have dinner now. Everyone's dying to see you, Harry. You, too, Magnolia. And who's left all those Dungbombs outside the kitchen door?" 

"Crookshanks," said Ginny, unblushingly lying. "He loves playing with them." 

"Oh," said Mrs Weasley, "I thought it might have been Kreacher, he keeps doing odd things like that. Now don't forget to keep your voices down in the hall. Ginny, your hands are filthy, what have you been doing? Go and wash them before dinner, please..." 

Ginny grimaced at the others and followed her mother out of the room, leaving us fifth years alone. The three of them (Ron, Hermione, and El) were watching us carefully, as fear as Harry would snap, or even me.

I got up, brushing off my jeans as I went over to the mirror to fix my hair. Harry looked ashamed, blushing. "Look..." he muttered.

But Ron shook his head, and Hermione said quietly, "We knew you'd be angry, Harry, we really don't blame you, but you've got to understand, we did try to persuade Dumbledore-" 

"Yeah, I know," said Harry grudgingly. 

"And that's the problem," I sighed. "Who's Kreacher?" 

"The house-elf who lives here," said Ron. "Nutter. Never met one like him."   
  
I wandered out of the room with El following behind me as we left the Gryffindors to talk among themselves. "One bad thing about being here is being the only snake in a lion's den..."

I laughed, following El down the winding stairs. "Magnolia," I heard a cool voice say. 

I looked down to see my second favorite professor, wearing a slimming green gown, her cat like eyes filled with mischievous, and her red lips into a sarcastic smile. I grinned back, walking down the stairs. "Professor Nightshade...you're in this secret society as well?" I asked. 

"I am...Severus pulled me in. That man has a way with words..." there was a strange look in her eyes as I grimanced. 

"Ew..." I whispered. 

"Miss Potter," Snape droned on. 

"Professor," I greeted, nodding my head. "How are you?' 

"Very well, Miss Potter. I heard about your mishap in a Mugge community."

"Yep...I still want a lawyer...so, you're leaving?"

"Yes...I have other appointments to follow this evening. Should you return to Hogwarts, I will have books delivered to you about Oculmeny and Leggimens, along with books about combating the Dark Arts."

"Thank you," I said. 

"Come, Lorna...we must be off," Snape told her, helping her into her cloak. 

"See you soon, Magnolia. Mr. Waggoner," Professor Nightshade nodded. As they left, I saw Snape discretly put a hand on the small of her back. 

"Huh...do you think-" I asked El. 

"Oh, totally..." he nodded as we continued downstairs. 

"We're eating down in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley whispered, as we all migrated towards the bottom of the stairs. She, Tonks, and Lupin were locking the front door. "Harry, Magnolia, dears, if you'll just tiptoe across the hall it's through this door here-" 

There was a loud crash, alerting us all towards the front door. 

"Tonks!' cried Mrs. Weasley in exasperation, turning to look behind her.   
  
"I'm sorry!" wailed Tonks, who was lying flat on the floor. "It's that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second time I've tripped over-"

I started to laugh, but was caught off by a horrible, ear-splitting, blood-curdling screech."

"Good Merlin!" I yelled, putting my hands over my ears.   
  
I turned to see a old woman in a portrait, screaming her head off. She was very old, drooling, with her eyes rolling. The yellowing of her skin was stretched taunt as she screamed. More and more portraits began to shriek as well.   
  
Lupin and Mrs. Weasley raced over to pull the curtains over her, but they wouldn't go. "Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers-"   
  
Tonks apologized over and over again, dragging the huge, heavy troll's leg back off the floor; Mrs. Weasley abandoned the attempt to close the curtains and hurried up and down the hall. "What the hell is her problem?!" I asked over the noise as a man with long, curly black hair came over.   
  
"Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!" he roared, seizing the curtain Mrs. Weasley had abandoned. 

The old woman's face blanched. "Yoooou!" she howled, her eyes popping at the sight of the man. "Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!"

"I said-shut-UP!" roared the man, and with a stupendous effort he and Lupin managed to force the curtains closed again. As he turned, I grinned. "Hello, Harry, Maggie..." he said grimly, "I see you've met my mother."


	75. Dinner and a Little Conversation

"Sirius," I grinned, coming over to him. "So, that's your-" 

"My dear old mum, yeah," said Sirius. "We've been trying to get her down for a month but we think she put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of the canvas. Let's get downstairs, quick, before they all wake up again."

"What a nasty lady..." I commented. 

"Yes, she was..." Sirius agreed. 

"But what's a portrait of your mother doing here?" Harry asked, bewildered. 

"Hasn't anyone told you? This was my parents' house," said Sirius. "But I'm the last Black left, so it's mine now. I offered it to Dumbledore for Headquarters-about the only useful thing I've been able to do."   
  
I noticed the change in Sirius. He was no longer the caring, free-spirited Godfather I had come to know and care for. His voice was bitter and harsh. I recongized that this new war was starting to twist him. 

I followed El down the stairs, noticing that he stopped at a tall man, with the same dark hair, but his wasn't as long as El's. "Maggie, this is my dad, Starling Waggoner...Dad, this is my best friend, Magnolia."

I smiled, holding out my hand as he smiled back at me. "Nice to finally meet you, Magnolia. My son has told me all about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, sir..." I grinned. 

"Eliphas talks about you all the time. I'm glad that he has a friend that understands him. Thank you for taking care of my son and being there for him."

I smiled wider. "El has actually helped me. I don't know where I would be without him. You son is a good friend, and he's a strong leader."

El blushed, scooting me away from his dad. "Okay, enough...Shouldn't you getting back to Mum?"

"Of course!" Mr. Waggoner declared, looking flustered. "Did you tell her the good news?" 

"Not yet, Dad. Been preoccupied with her getting expelled."

"Oh, well...I'll see you for break...You're welcome to our home anytime, Magnolia. My wife is very eager to meet you. Write to me, Eliphas."

"I will, Dad. Tell Mum I love her..."

"I will. Take care, son." 

"Take care..." El said, watching him Disapperate out of the house.

"So, that was your infamous Dad."

"Yep...so, the news? My mum's...pregnant...I'm going to be a...big brother..."

I grinned. "El, that's great!" I said, hugging him. "So, that's why your Mum is in America...to stay away from all of this mess."

"Yeah...Dad and Nightshade are working together to bring American wizards on our side. Mum's only three months along. With the Dark Lord back in power, Dad feared for our family. I didn't want to leave. I decided to stay. Can't leave you here to fend for yourself..."

As old and dusty the house was, it reminded me of the Dungeons in Hogwarts. Most of the light came from a large fireplace. The kitchen had pots and pans hanging from the ceiing, wtih many chairs crammed into the room from the meeting, and a long wooden table. The table was messy with rolls of parchement, goblets, empty wine bottles, and a heap of rags. Mr. Weasley and Bill were huddled over what appeared to be a map. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat, causing Mr. Weasley look around, jumping to his feet. 

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley said, hurrying forward to greet him, and shaking his hand vigorously. "Good to see you! You as well, Maggie!" 

Bill looked over at us, causing me to blush as red as both of our hair colors. "Journey all right, Harry?" Bill called, trying to gather up twelve scrolls at once. "Mad-Eye didn't make you come via Greenland, then?" 

"He tried," said Tonks, striding over to help Bill and immediately toppling a candle on to the last piece of parchment. "Oh no-sorry-" 

"Here, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, sounding exasperated, and she repaired the parchment with a wave of her wand. She tried to cover what was on the piece of parchment, but I saw what looked like a plan to a building. She hurried to cean up, but the damage was already done. I already seen what was on it and it was in my memory like a photograph. "This sort of thing ought to be cleared away promptly at the end of meetings," she snapped, before sweeping off towards an ancient dresser from which she started unloading dinner plates. 

Bill took out his wand, muttered, "Evanesce!" and the scrolls vanished. 

"Sit down, Harry. You to, Maggie," said Sirius. "You've met Mundungus, haven't you?"

"Briefly," I said, as the pile of rags came to life, jerking away.   
  
"Some'n say m'name?" Mundungus mumbled sleepily. 'I agree with Sirius..." He raised a very grubby hand in the air as though voting, his droopy, bloodshot eyes unfocused.   
  
Ginny giggled. "The meeting's over, Dung," said Sirius, as they all sat down around him at the table. "Maggie and Harry's arrived." 

"Eh?" said Mundungus, peering bale fully at Harry through his matted ginger hair. "Blimey, so 'ey 'as. Yeah...you all right, 'arry? Mag'olia?"

"Yeah," said Harry. 

I nodded curtly, crossing my legs.   
  
Mundungus fumbled nervously in his pockets, still staring at Harry, and pulled out a grimy black pipe. He stuck it in his mouth, ignited the end of it with his wand and took a deep pull on it. Great billowing clouds of greenish smoke obscured him within seconds. 

"Owe you both a 'pology," grunted a voice from the middle of the smelly cloud. 

I coughed, waving the cloud away. "For the last time, Mundungus," called Mrs. Weasley, "will you please not smoke that thing in the kitchen, especially not when we're about to eat!" 

"Ah," said Mundungus. "Right. Sorry, Molly." 

The cloud of smoke vanished as Mundungus stowed his pipe back in his pocket, but an acrid smell of burning socks lingered. "And if you want dinner before midnight I'll need a hand," Mrs. Weasley said to the room at large. "No, you can stay where you are Harry, you as well Magnolia, you've had a long journey-" 

"What can I do, Molly?" said Tonks enthusiastically, bounding forwards. 

Mrs. Weasley hesitated, looking apprehensive. "Er-no, it's all right, Tonks, you have a rest too, you've done enough today."

"No, no, I want to help!" said Tonks brightly, knocking over a chair as she hurried towards the dresser, from which Ginny was collecting cutlery.   
  
Soon, a series of heavy knives were chopping meat and vegetables of their own accord, supervised by Mr. Weasley, while Mrs. Weasley stirred a cauldron dangling over the fire and the others took out plates, more goblets and food from the pantry. Harry was left at the table with Sirius and Mundungus, who was still blinking at him mournfully. 

"Seen old Figgy since?" he asked. 

"No," said Harry, "We haven't seen anyone." 

"See, I wouldn't 'ave left," said Mundungus, leaning forward, a pleading note in his voice, "but I 'ad a business opportunity-" 

Crookshanks wandered around our legs, jumping up onto Sirus's pant leg. "Had a good summer so far?" 

"No, it's been lousy,"  said Harry. 

For the first time, something like a grin flitted across Sirius's free. "Don't know what you're complaining about, myself." 

"What?" said Harry incredulously.   
  
"Personally, I'd have welcomed a dementor attack. A deadly struggle for my soul would have broken the monotony nicely. You think you've had it bad, at least you've been able to get out and about, stretch your legs, get into a few fights...I've been stuck inside for a month."

"How come?" asked Harry, frowning. 

"Because the Ministry of Magic's still after me, and Voldemort will know all about me being an Animagus by now, Wormtail will have told him, so my big disguise is useless. There's not much I can do for the Order of the Phoenix...or so Dumbledore feels."

"Well, that blows," I said, crossing my arms. "At least you've known what's been going on." 

"Oh yeah," said Sirius sarcastically. "Listening to Snape's reports, having to take all his snide hints that he's out there risking his life while I'm sat on my backside here having a nice comfortable time...asking me how the cleaning's going-" 

"What cleaning?" asked Harry. 

"Trying to make this place fit for human habitation," said Sirius, waving a hand around the dismal kitchen. "No one's lived here for ten years, not since my dear mother died, unless you count her old house-elf, and he's gone round the twist, hasn't cleaned anything in ages-"

"Sirius," said Mundungus, who did not appear to have paid any attention to the conversation, but had been closely examining an empty goblet. "This solid silver, mate?" 

"Yes," said Sirius, surveying it with distaste. "Finest fifteenth-century goblin-wrought silver, embossed with the Black family crest." 

"That'd come orf, though," muttered Mundungus, polishing it with his cuff.   
  
"Fred-George-NO, JUST CARRY THEM!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. 

We turned to see and dived from the table, as Fred and George bewitched a large cauldron of stew, an iron flagon of Butterbeer, and a heavy wooden breadboard complete with a knife, come hurtling through the air. The stew skidded across the table, coming to a halt just before it hit the end, leaving a long black burn on the wooden table. "Interesting," I commented.   
  
"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. "THERE WAS NO NEED- I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS- JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY TINY LITTLE THING!"

"We were just trying to save a bit of time!" said Fred, hurrying forward to wrench the bread knife out of the table. "Sorry, Sirius, mate-didn't mean to-"

I rolled my eyes as I saw Harry and Sirus both laughing. For a brief moment, I saw a flash of what my dad would've looked like at that age with his best mate, Sirius, laughing together of something silly.   
  
Mrs. Weasley went on, but stopping herself at the name "Percy...", looking at her husband.   
  
"Let's eat," said Bill quickly. 

"It looks wonderful, Molly," said Lupin, ladling stew on to a plate for her and handing it across the table. 

We gathered around the table, passing around stew and bread, everybody digging in. 

"I've been meaning to tell you, Sirius, there's something trapped in that writing desk in the drawing room, it keeps rattling and shaking. Of course, it could just be a boggart, but I thought we ought to ask Alastor to have a look at it before we let it out."

"Whatever you like," said Sirius indifferently. 

"The curtains in there are full of doxys, too," Mrs. Weasley went on. "I thought we might try and tackle them tomorrow."

"I look forward to it," said Sirius, the sarcasm well hidden in his voice. 

"This place is gorgeous, Sirius," I told him, looking around at the stone walls. 

Sirius looked at me with wide eyes. "You like it?"

"Of course...remind me of being in the Dungeons at Hogwarts. Maybe, with a little more light, a work station for myself, and more books...it would be the perfect home for me." 

Every which way, people were having conversations. After dinner, we had had rhubarb crumble and custard. We were all perfectly sated and relaxed in our chairs, keeping the conversation going. "Nearly time for bed, I think," said Mrs. Weasley with a yawn. 

"Not just yet, Molly," said Sirius, pushing away his empty plate and turning to look at Harry. "You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."

"We did," I calmly said. "Harry asked Ron and Hermione and they said they weren't allowed in the order. El told me nothing either." 

"And they're quite right," said Mrs. Weasley. "You're all too young." She was sitting bolt upright in her chair, her fists clenched an its arms, every trace of drowsiness gone. 

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" asked Sirius. "Maggie and Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. They've both got the right to know what's been happen-" 

"Hang on!" interrupted George loudly. 

"How come they gets their questions answered?" said Fred angrily. 

"We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" said George.

"'You're too young, you're not in the Order,'" said Fred, in a high-pitched voice that sounded uncannily like his mother's. "They're not even of age!" 

"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing," said Sirius calmly, "that's your parents' decision. Harry, on the other hand-" 

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry or Magnolia!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply. The expression on her normally kind face looked dangerous. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?" 

"Which bit?" Sirius asked politely, but with the air of a man readying himself for a fight. 

"The bit about not telling Harry or Magnolia more than they needs to know," said Mrs. Weasley, placing a heavy emphasis on the last three words.   
  
El, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George's heads swivelled from Sirius to Mrs. Weasley as though they were following a tennis rally. Ginny was kneeling amid a pile of abandoned Butterbeer corks, watching the conversation with her mouth slightly open. Lupin's eyes were fixed on Sirius. 

"I don't intend to tell them more than they need to know, Molly," said Sirius. "But as they were the ones who saw Voldemort come back" there was a shudder around the table at the name, "they have more right than most to-" 

"They're not a member of the Order of the Phoenix!" said Mrs. Weasley. "They're only fifteen and-" 

"-and both dealt with as much as most in the Order," said Sirius, "and more than some-" 

"No one's denying what they've done!" said Mrs. Weasley, her voice rising, her fists trembling on the arms of her chair. "But they're still-"   
  
"They're not children!" Sirius shouted impatiently. 

"They're not adults either!" said Mrs. Weasley, the colour rising in her cheeks. "He's not James, Sirius! And she's not Lily!" 

At the mention of our parents names, Harry and I looked at each other. Things were getting deadly. "I'm perfectly clear who they are, thanks, Molly," said Sirius coldly. 

"I'm not sure you are!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Sometimes, the way you talk about them, it's as though you think you've got your best friends back!" 

"Hey...let's all simmer down," I said, standing up as Harry got to his feet next to me. 

"What's wrong with that?" said Harry. 

"What's wrong, Harry, is that you are not your father, however much you might look like him! And your sister is not your mother!" said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes still boring into Sirius. "You are still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!"

"Meaning I'm an irresponsible godfather?" demanded Sirius, his voice rising. 

"Meaning you have been known to act rashly, Sirius, which is why Dumbledore keeps reminding you to stay at home and-" 

"We'll leave my instructions from Dumbledore out of this, if you please!" said Sirius loudly. 

"Arthur!" said Mrs. Weasley rounding on her husband. "Arthur, back me up!"   
  
I watched as Mr. Weasley did not speak at once. He took off his glasses and cleaned them slowly on his robes, not looking at his wife. Only when he had replaced them carefully on his nose did he reply. "Dumbledore knows the position has changed, Molly. He accepts that Harry and Magnolia will have to be filled in, to a certain extent, now that they're staying at headquarters-" 

"Yes, but there's a difference between that and inviting them to ask whatever he likes!" 

"Personally," said Lupin quietly, looking away from Sirius at last, as Mrs. Weasley turned quickly to him, hopeful that finally she was about to get an ally, "I think it better that Harry and Magnolia gets the facts-not all the facts, Molly, but the general picture-from us, rather than a garbled version from...others." 

I waited as a show down between Mrs. Weasley and the two marauders went down. "Well," said Mrs Weasley, breathing deeply and looking around the table for support that did not come, "well...I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry nor Magnolia to know too much, and speaking as someone who has both of their best interests at heart-" 

"He's not your son. And she's not your daughter," said Sirius quietly. 

"They're as good as," said Mrs. Weasley fiercely. "Who else has he got?"

"They got me!"

"Yes," said Mrs Weasley, her lip curling, "the thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after them while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?" 

Sirius started to rise from his chair. "Molly, you're not the only person at this table who cares about Harry or Magnolia," said Lupin sharply. "Sirius, sit down."   
  
Mrs. Weasleys lower lip was trembling. Sirius sank slowly back into his chair, his face white. 

"I think Harry and Magnolia ought to be allowed a say in this," Lupin continued, "they're old enough to decide for themselves." 

"I want to know what's been going on," Harry said at once. 

"Same here..." I said, looking at my Uncle Mooney. "Sorry, Mrs. Weasley..." I was touched that she thought us as her children. But now was not a time for setiment. Now was a time for harshness and cruelness. We were at the beginnings of what would be a terrible war. 

"Very well," said Mrs. Weasley, her voice cracking. "Ginny-Ron-Hermione-Eliphas-Fred-George-I want, you out of this kitchen, now." 

There was an out roar. In the end, Fred and George were allowed to stay because they were of age. Eliphas was allowed to stay, because I stated that we kept no secrets. Hermione and Ron were allowed to stay because Harry would tell them everything anyway. Poor Ginny was kicked out, and she raged about it all the way back up to her room. 

"OK, you two...what do you want to know?" Sirius asked. 

Harry and I looked at each other. "Where's Voldemort? What's he doing? We've been trying to watch the Muggle news, and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything-"  
  
'That's because there haven't been any funny deaths yet,' said Sirius, 'not as far as we know, anyway. . . . And we know quite a lot. '

"More than he thinks we do, anyway," said Lupin. 

"How come he's stopped killing people?" Harry asked. 

"Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself," said Sirius. "It would be dangerous for him. His comeback didn't come off quite the way he wanted it to, you see. He messed it up."

"Or rather, you messed it up for him," said Lupin, with a satisfied smile. 

"How?" Harry asked, perplexed. 

"You weren't supposed to survive!" said Sirius. "Nobody apart from his Death Eaters was supposed to know he'd come back. But you survived to bear witness. And Maggie..."

"I have a will as strong as an ox," I said, feeling a shiver go up the sensitive skin of my back. "He wanted to kill Harry...and lock me in a cage and be his pet..." 

"The very last person he wanted alerted to his return the moment he got back was Dumbledore," said Lupin. "And you made sure Dumbledore knew at once. And Maggie's living proof..." 

"How has that helped?" Harry asked. 

"Are you kidding?" said Bill incredulously. "Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who was ever scared of!" 

"Thanks to you both, Dumbledore was able to recall the Order of the Phoenix about an hour after Voldemort returned," said Sirius. 

"So, what's the Order been doing?" I asked. 

"Working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans," said Sirius.   
  
"And how d'you know what his plans are?" I asked. 

"Dumbledore's got a shrewd idea," said Lupin, "and Dumbledore's shrewd ideas normally turn out to be accurate."   
  
'So what does Dumbledore reckon he's planning?'  
  
"Well, firstly, he wants to build up his army again," said Sirius. "In the old days he had huge numbers at his command: witches and wizards he'd bullied or bewitched into following him, his faithful Death Eaters, a great variety of Dark creatures. You heard him planning to recruit the giants; well, they'll be just one of the groups he's after. He's certainly not going to try and take on the Ministry of Magic with only a dozen Death Eaters." 

"So you're trying to stop him getting more followers?" Harry asked. 

"We're doing our best," Lupin explained. 

"How?" 

"Well, the main thing is to try and convince as many people as possible that You-Know-Who really has returned, to put them on their guard," said Bill. "It's proving tricky, though." 

"Why?" 

"Because of the Ministry's attitude," said Tonks. "You saw Cornelius Fudge after You-Know-Who came back. Well, he hasn't shifted his position at all. He's absolutely refusing to believe it's happened."

"But why?" said Harry desperately. "Why's he being so stupid? If Dumbledore-"

"Because the ministry is corrupt, Harry!" I cried out. "It's filled with biggoted people!" 

"Perhaps, but, well, you've put your finger on the problem," said Mr. Weasley with a wry smile. "Dumbledore." 

"Fudge is frightened of him, you see," said Tonks sadly. 

"Frightened of Dumbledore?" said Harry incredulously.   
  
"Frightened of what he's up to," said Mr. Weasley. "Fudge thinks Dumbledore's plotting to overthrow him. He thinks Dumbledore wants to be Minister for Magic."   
  
"But Dumbledore doesn't want-" 

"Of course he doesn't,"  said Mr. Weasley. "He's never wanted the Minister's job, even though a lot of people wanted him to take it when Millicent Bagnold retired. Fudge came to power instead, but he's never quite forgotten how much popular support Dumbledore had, even though Dumbledore never applied for the job."

"Deep down, Fudge knows Dumbledore's much cleverer than he is, a much more powerful wizard, and in the early days of his Ministry he was forever asking Dumbledore for help and advice," said Lupin. "But it seems he's become fond of power, and much more confident. He loves being Minister for Magic and he's managed to convince himself that he's the clever one and Dumbledore's simply stirring up trouble for the sake of it." 

"How can he think that?" said Harry angrily. "How can he think Dumbledore would just make it all up-that I'd make it all up?"  
  
"Because accepting that Voldermort's back would mean trouble like the Ministry hasn't had to cope with for nearly fourteen years," said Sirius bitterly. "Fudge just can't bring himself to face it. It's so much more comfortable to convince himself Dumbledore's lying to destabilise him."

"Because he'll lose his position, wouldn't he. People would be in a mad panic...and they would turn on him."

"Right, Maggie. You see the problem," said Lupin. "While the Ministry insists there is nothing to fear from Voldemort it's hard to convince people he's back, especially as they really don't want to believe it in the first place. What's more, the Ministry's leaning heavily on the Daily Prophet not to report any of what they're calling Dumbledore's rumour-mongering, so most of the wizarding community are completely unaware anything's happened, and that makes them easy targets for the Death Eaters if they're using the Imperius Curse."

"But you're telling people, aren't you?" said Harry, looking around at Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Bill, Mundungus, Lupin and Tonks. "You're letting people know he's back?"   
  
They all smiled humourlessly. "Well, as everyone thinks I'm a mad mass-murderer and the Ministry's put a ten thousand Galleon price on my head, I can hardly stroll up the street and start handing out leaflets, can I?" said Sirius restlessly. 

"And I'm not a very popular dinner guest with most of the community," said Lupin. "It's an occupational hazard of being a werewolf."

"Tonks and Arthur would lose their jobs at the Ministry if they started shooting their mouths off," said Sirius, "and it's very important for us to have spies inside the Ministry, because you can bet Voldemort will have them." 

"We've managed to convince a couple of people, though," said Mr. Weasley. "Tonks here, for one-she's too young to have been in the Order of the Phoenix last time, and having Aurors on our side is a huge advantage- Kingsley Shacklebolt's been a real asset, too; he's in charge of the hunt for Sirius, so he's been feeding the Ministry information that Sirius is in Tibet."

"So, wait," I said, trying to figure things out. "If none of you are putting the news out that Voldemort's back-"  . 

"Who said none of us are putting the news out?" said Sirius. "Why d'you think Dumbledore's in such trouble?" 

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked. 

"They're trying to discredit him," said Lupin. "Didn't you see the Daily Prophet last week? They reported that he'd been voted out of the Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards because he's getting old and losing his grip, but it's not true; he was voted out by Ministry wizards after he made a speech announcing Voldemort's return. They've demoted him from Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot- that's the Wizard High Court-and they're talking about taking away his Order of Merlin, First Class, too." 

"But Dumbledore says he doesn't care what they do as long as they don't take him off the Chocolate Frog Cards," said Bill, grinning. 

"Cheeky, clever, bastard..." I muttered to myself. 

"It's no laughing matter," said Mr. Weasley sharply. "If he carries on defying the Ministry like this he could end up in Azkaban, and the last thing we want is to have Dumbledore locked up. While You-Know-Who knows Dumbledore's out there and wise to what he's up to he's going to go cautiously. If Dumbledore's out of the way--well, You-Know-Who will have a clear field." 

"But if Voldemort's trying to recruit more Death Eaters it's bound to get out that he's come back, isn't it?"  asked Harry desperately. 

"Voldemort doesn't march up to people's houses and bang on their front doors, Harry," said Sirius. "He tricks, jinxes and blackmails them. He's well-practised at operating in secret. In any case, gathering followers is only one thing he's interested in. He's got other plans too, plans he can put into operation very quietly indeed, and he's concentrating on those for the moment."

"What's he after apart from followers?" Harry asked swiftly.

I looked up. "Stuff he can only get by stealth," Sirius said, looking at me. When Harry continued to look puzzled, Sirius said, "Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time." 

"When he was powerful before?" 

"Yes." 

I closed my eyes. I knew what the weapon was. Harry only knew half, but he didn't know all of it. "Like what kind of weapon?" said Harry. "Something worse than the Avada Kedavra-?" 

"That's enough!"Mrs. Weasley spoke from the shadows beside the door. Harry hadn't noticed her return from taking Ginny upstairs. Her arms were crossed and she looked furious. "I want you in bed, now. All of you," she added, looking around at Fred, George, Ron and Hermione. 

"You can't boss us-" Fred began. 

"Watch me," snarled Mrs. Weasley. She was trembling slightly as she looked at Sirius. "You've given Harry and Mangolia plenty of information. Any more and you might just as well induct them into the Order straightaway." 

"Why not?" said Harry quickly. "I'll join, I want to join, I want to fight." 

"No." This was me this time. Lupin looked suprised at me. "We can't fight in this war...not yet. Harry, this is a chess game at the moment between Voldemort and Dumbledore. You're the king...the most important piece on the board. You're not important till the end. Me? I'm the queen...the most powerful piece on the board. Take you out, and it's game over...take me out, and you have unlimited power." 

"Magnolia is partly right," Lupin said, swallowing hard. "The Order is comprised only of overage wizards. Wizards who have left school. There are dangers involved of which you can have no idea, any of you...I think Molly's right, Sirius. We've said enough."  
  
Sirius half-shrugged but did not argue. Mrs. Weasley beckoned imperiously to her sons and Herrnione. One by one they stood up and Harry stood up as well. I stood up and faced them all. I hung around as Harry was out of ear shot, turning to the the two men I trusted, wishing Snape was here. "My metaphor was right, though wasn't. Right now, we're all pawns..."

Sirius smirked. "Yes...I supposed we are."

"Then what am I? The Black Queen or White Queen?"

Nobody said anything. "That's what I thought," I muttered sadly. "Before I go back to school...if I go back...I'll show you what he did to me. I suppose you all have the right to know." 

"Maggie...you don't have to show us...We know vaguley what it looks like..." Uncle Mooney said. 

"Tonks has already seen it for a brief second. So has some of my Slytherin friends and of course El. But you all can see...later..."


	76. Black as the Nighttime

"I want you all to go straight to bed, no talking," Mrs. Weasley said as they we reached the first landing, "we've got a busy day tomorrow. I expect Ginny's asleep," she turned to Hermione,  "so try not to wake her up." 

"Asleep, yeah, right," said Fred in an undertone, after Hermione bade them goodnight and they were climbing to the next floor. "If Ginny's not lying awake waiting for Hermione to tell her everything they said downstairs then I'm a Flobberworm..."   
  
"All right, Ron, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley on the second landing, pointing them into their bedroom. "Off to bed with you."   
  
"Night," Harry and Ron said. 

"Sleep tight," Fred winked. 

"Night, Harry,"' I said, going to mine and El's room. 

We began get get ready for bed, changing into our pajamas. "Well, that was interesting," El said, shrugging out of his shirt and into his silk sleep pants. I stripped out of my clothes, pulling on my sleep shorts and moved to brush my teeth. When I was done, I crawled into the bed, throwing my hair into a bun at the top of my head. 

"I was right you know...they're playing games...Dumbledore and Voldemort. Harry's the White King, I'm a colorless Queen, and everybody else are pawns and the other people. Kill Harry and it's came over. Take me, and you have the biggest advantage of them all." 

"We'll won't let that happen..."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course," El said. 

"I lied...all those years ago...I was the one who let the snake out at the zoo. I was the one that blew up Aunt Marge...I didn't want to get into trouble. What if I am Dark like everybody says I am."

"You're not...I won't let you become Dark. Let's talk about something else. How about the secret letters Malfoy keeps sending you."

I blushed, burying my body into the blankets. "We're...friends?"

"Liar...go to sleep. First thing first is to get you back at Hogwarts."

We buried down into beds and blankets, waking up when the sun began to rise. I dressed in a black floral sundress, black tights, throwing on a black cardigan and black boots. El threw on his normal essemble of a multicolored vest, and a black buttoned down. We discretly ate breakfast before the others truly got up and ready and went to go explore. "Come on!" I said, winding up the staircase to a door. I tried to open it, but it was locked. "A hand?" I asked. 

"Stand back, Bambi..." El told me, stepping back. He reached out and kicked the door in hard with his booted foot, the door springing open. 

"That was hot," I smirked, going in. "Oh my Merlin!" 

"Well, not exactly but-" he started to say, smirking but caught sight at the library. "Wow..."

"I told you I loved it here!" I cried, looking at the books. It was dusty, and I thought I could see Doxy's in the curtains as well. "Well, I know what we are doing today." 

We traveled back down stairs, seeing Ron and Harry. Morgana chirped as she flew from the window, handing on the table. In her mouth was a familiar black envelope, with the familiar sigil pressed into the wax. "Some got another love letter?" El smirked, seeing my happy grin, 

"Shut up," I said, grabbing the envelope from her and feeding her a cracker I always had in my pocket. 

"What's that?" Harry asked. 

"Nothing...just a letter," I said, pocketing the letter in my pocket of my cardigan. "Have you heard from Dumbledore? Or has anybody told you the plan to win our case?" 

"No...you?"

I barked out a laugh. "You think that they will tell me anything? Or Dumbledore? What I said before was right...we're pawns in this game, Harry. Voldemort kills you, and takes me, he wins. Dumbledore is trying to even the playing field. And with the Ministry breathing down his back, he's backed up against a wall."

"Is everything about war and strategy to you?" Harry scoffed. 

"Yes, Harry. We are in the middle of the beginning of a war. We've been kicked out of the only home we've ever felt comfortable in. And now, we're doing housework, while Voldemort is out running around, and the Ministry is being corrupted by Fudge!" 

"The Ministry is not corrupt!" Harry argued. 

"It is! Believe it our not, Harry! They're biased against Muggle-borns and Half-Bloods, and now? The whole freaking world! The whole world is biased! You think that if we walk into a room, who do they greet first? The perfect Gryffindor, the good guys! And they look at us Slytherins as the bad ones!" 

"That's not true! But most of the Slytherin kids have Death Eaters for parents?" Harry shouted, face turning red. 

"That maybe true! But not all of us are evil! El is one of the sweetest people ever! You think that they would welcome him in here if it wasn't for me? That I would be welcomed in here if I wasn't your sister?! No! The past experiences shape us to who we are. Look at what happened to Tom Riddle!" 

Harry took a step back, face now going white. "Are...are you feeling sorry for him?!" 

"What?! No...I'm just saying, we're all not so different, all of us. Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaws. We all bleed the same blood! Maybe if someone showed him some compassion, then he wouldn't be who is he!" 

"That's...Magnolia, he killed our parents! He killed Cedric! He tortured you!" 

"Don't you think I know that?! I have to see the reminder everyday when I get dressed, bath...You think that Dumbledore is a perfect saint?! I'm sure he has his own past history. The facts are, Harry, the world is corrupt and it destroys us. Maybe some of his philosophy is true! Look at Percy! And Fudge, and the Dursleys! You think that they are not prejudice! Our pride destroys us! The Minister has regulations against Muggles, and-"

"MAGGIE, SHUT UP!" Harry roared. 

I took a step back, going into shock. Angry tears welled up in my eyes. Turning around, I grabbed the rags and bottles of doxycide, and headed upstairs, leaving El glaring at Harry's back. 

"My dad has changed...and I'm nothing like those Death Eater bastards," I heard El growl. 

I kept my head up high, as I stormed past Lupin and Sirius. 

* * *

"What was that about?" Remus asked, noticing the blow up between the two siblings. 

"I have a feeling that the Potters are starting to grow up and seperate," Sirius sighed. 

"You talk to Harry, and I'll go talk to Magnolia-"

"No...I'll talk to both," Sirius told his old friend. "I'm their godfather." 

"Are you sure? Harry, easy because he's a young boy and a lot like James. But, Maggie? She's a teenage girl...I've taught teenagers, and they can be quite mean and brutally honest. Especially those two..."

"Maggie's harmless," Sirius scoffed. 

"You may think so, but I've seen her in action. But good luck..." 

Sirius decided to talk to Harry first, who was angrily squriting the curtains. "Harry, can we talk?" Harry sighed, nodding, following him into the kitchen. Sirius prepared them both a cup of tea, sitting down at the table. "That't was quite a fight..."

"It's been happening more and more lately...when we were younger, we were inseparable. But after we got sorted, ever since first year, it's been like this crack has been forming, getting wider and wider. But this last summer, it seems like we fight 90% of the time, and the other 10% of the time we don't. 

"You have both been through so much...maybe you should give your sister a break-"

"You don't even know what she's saying? It's like she's agreeing with what Voldemort is doing! She actually says that he's right and feels sorry for him! That we are all predjucie. That the world would be better without some people! And she has a great distrust for Dumbledore!" 

"I'm not condoning to what Voldemort is doing, but no matter what, he is still a brilliant wizard." Harry scoffed, taken back. "I do agree that the world would be better without some people. Voldemort and Wormtail, to name a view. But you know that your sister is very outspoken. And as much as we all deny it, we are all biased. It starts when we go to school and get seperated from other houses. What do you think about Slytherins?"

"They evil snakes whose families support Voldemort," Harry answered. "They're vile, vicious, and don't care for anybody but themselves."

"You see? Does that sound like your sister?" Harry said nothing, blushing, causing a smile to creep up Sirius's face. "You show prejudice against others because that's what you know...maybe she's right...if we are all kinder to each other, then we wouldn't be in this mess. It shouldn't matter what house you are in or who you are. We're all wizards...don't be mad at your sister because she can see what you cannot."

"I'm not mad...I'm worried," Harry admitted. "It's what she's saying and doing."

"What's she doing?"

"She's teaching herself the Dark Arts. She says its for protection. And she's lying to me. That letter? I've seen the same envelops coming to the house all summer. And after what happened to her...she's not the same. She's cold. She's distant. She's been reading books on war...She's the only family I have...I don't want her to go Dark..." 

"You're sister is not going to go Dark...We all won't let her...just...remind her that you love her and you understand her. What happened to her was horrific...she probably feels like she's alone. Talk to her, and try to understand her feelings...and I guarentee that she will do the same to you."

* * *

El and I began to dust the shells and get the library back in tip top shape. We didn't speak about what happened downstairs, both of us sour. We were the only two Slytherins here...no one understood us. We were treated like the bad guys. We both noticed that everybody just stood there, listening to us argue. No one jumped to my defense. And that pissed me off. We sorted through books, rearranging when we heard a big thud from one of the cabinets. "Ah!" El shouted, scotting back, the broom in his hand like a weapon. 

"What the fuck?!" I asked, standing behind his tall frame. Slowly, a very old House Elf came walking around, glaring at us, with his big nose and skin sagging. "What the fuck are you?" 

"That's Kreacher...the Black family elf," El answered, lowering the broom. "You thought that Malfoy was snobbish? Try this one...hates Mudbloods and Half-bloods apparently. What's up, Kreacher?" 

Kreacher, looked up, dragging a bucked and mop behind him, glaring at both of us. "The Half-Blood...Hello, Young Master. And a new lady that Kreacher doesn't know...eyes similar to the boys..."

"I'm Magnolia Potter. The boy that you met is my twin. What do you want?" 

"Kreacher is cleaning..." he hissed, beady eyes on me. 

"Well, we're cleaning in her to get away from everybody down stairs. So, find a different spot to clean..."

"Only if Mistress were here to see the disgrace..."

"Was your mistress a Slytherin?" I asked. 

"Yes...Mistress Black and Master Black were both Slytherins..."

"Well, so are we...That's why we're hiding..."

Kreacher looked up at me. "Young Mistress is Slytherin?"

"Yeah...I am...so, if you want to help us clean up here you can...we won't bother you if you don't bother us..."Kreacher thought for a moment, then nodding, going to clean. I grabbed a book from the shelf, flipping it open to find quick notes written in the margins in a quick and heavy hand and many, many, dark spells. "El, look...these are some really nasty curses and spells..."

"Well, it's clearly obvious from the decor that the Blacks were in Slytherins, and most of the books we have cleaned have some dark spells in them."

I flipped to the front cover. "Property of Regulas Black..."

"My brother," came a voice. We turned to see Sirius standing in the doorway, smirking. "Thought I would find you up here..."

"We came across the door and let our selves in," I said, putting the book back on the shelf."

"I thought it was locked," Sirius mused. 

"We let ourselves in," I repeated. "Clarification, we kicked down the door and walked in. You have a brother?"

"Had..." Sirius said, coming in. "

"What happened to him?" El asked. 

"He joined with the Death Eaters and got himself killed. He was younger than me...I left home when I was sixteen, never looking back."

"Ouch..." El whisled. 

"Would you mind if Magnolia and I had a talk?"

"Nope...I'm going to write Mum a letter. See you later," El said, exiting our secret hideout. 

I sighed, sitting down on the sofa, seeing the letter on the coffee table. "So, I spoke to your brother..."

"You did?" I scoffed. "You here to shame me for yelling at precious Harry for speaking my mind? Or are you here to tell me to shut up as well?" 

"Neither...I'm just trying to be equal to you both and understand what is happening...."

"What's happening?! We both get wrung through the ringer, and come back different people. Harry's acting like a complete idiot, wanting to run off into battle without a clever thought in his head. I was telling him what I knew! And so what if I often talk and ramble...what I am saying actually makes sense! A great witch once told me to not go out being silent and to speak up for what I believe in. And believe me, I have plently to say and to be pissed about." 

"No doubt around it. After speaking to Harry, I can see that he's genuilly concerned about you."

"Why? I'm fine..."

"I don't think you are...What you've been through? It wasn't even that bad in Azkaban compared to what happened to you. And you were a fourteen year old girl, while I was a full grown man...what happened changed you."

"I've been through the Crutiatus curse before...some petty girl at my school did it on me. I can handle that pain..."

Sirius turned white. "A girl did one of the Unforgiveables at Hogwarts?! Maggie, did you report her?!" 

"No! I got my revenge on her...and I was saved...anyway, what happened to me has nothing to do with our fight."

"I think it does...you're reaching an age where your emotions will flare up...and now knowing what makes you special...I can see a difference in you. You don't smile as much as you did before when I first met you. You think that everybody hates you..."

"Don't they?" I asked, whispering. "I'm not stupid, Sirius...I've seen how the Weasleys flock around Harry...because he's a Gryffindor. I know because now that Voldemort has risen, mania is going to start and everybody is going to be pointing fingers at my house-at my friends-and at me. Those stories about me in the papers...they're partly true. I do have friends who parents are definite Death Eaters. I do hide out in the Chamber of Secrets since third year...and yes, I can speak to snakes. Yes, I did cut my wrist to save people's lives. Yes, Voldemort marked me...but am I bad person? I just want to make the world better...I want to live in a world of peace and be a normal teenage girl! I want to go out into Hogsmead and not worry about who's going to stab me in the back. I want my parents to be alive. I want to be free from the pain and the scars. And I want to date whomever I want without judgement from anybody. And I certainly want my brother to stop treating me like a child and like he's my father..."

Sirius blinked. "I understand...for years I've been called the traitor and a murderer. But I will never see you like others may see you. What I see is a smart, pretty, independent young girl who has a silver tongue and a sharp wit who knows what she wants and won't ever back down from a fight. I just don't want to see you break...and neither does Harry. Harry loves you more than anything...but I know that you're both stubborn and set in your ways. You need to sit down and talk with each other. Share what you are feeling. Let him in through that hard armor you're hiding in."

"I'm not hiding from him..."

"Yes, you are. I saw it when you left Dumbledore's office last year. Instead of being by your brother when you both needed each other, you ran, and that's okay."

"So, you're not mad?"

"No...just concerned about both of you. You were right about the chess metaphor. We've put you both on the board, and if I could take you off, I would. But since I can't, I'm going to try to keep you two protected for as long as I'm able." 

I smiled softly, but it didn't reach my eyes. "Thank you for understanding."

"No problem...I'm new to this Godfather stuff. Trying to figure it out."

"Well, you're doing a good job...if you can handle me, then you're doing spendily. The only person to truly handle me is Snape, and he has troubles doing that." 

"HA!" Sirius laughed. "And Remus thought I would have a hard time talking to a teenager girl about her problems!" 

"Well, we could talk about boys..." I grinned. 

Sirius's smile fell, his face turning white, then red. "Boys?"

"Yes...there's a couple in particular."

"Oh! Um...well, if you want."

"I mean, if my mum were alive, I would be talking to her about this, but since she's dead and they made you my godfather and semi-legal guardian, you'll have to do..."

"Right, so...boys?"

"Yes...there's a few but they're much older than me. There's George and Fred..."

"Both!" Sirius shrieked, face turning bright red. 

"Yes...they've both been looking at me, and we've gotten quite along. And then there was that Drumstang boy from last year. And Bill is cute, as is Charlie!" 

"They're old enough to be your father!" Sirius shouted. I crumbled over laughing, holding my stomach. "Oh, you rotten girl...you're playing me!" 

"I am...but your face! It looked like Harry's when they mentioned how well I was developing!"

"Ha, ha...not funny," Sirius grumbled. "You're going to give me a heart attack!"

"Don't worry, Sirius. I'm defiently not ready for a boyfriend yet...especially not one of the Weasleys. Bill may be cute, but he's much to old, as is Charlie. And Fred and George, as much as I care for them, I would break them into submission. And Miskha and I are just friends...he's given me some good points on Medi-Wizardry and books to look into."

"Okay...good...no boys..."

"Well, I didn't exactly say no boys...there's one...and he's pretty special. He's had my back all of last year...and even saving me when Wormtail tried to drown me in the bath...He's kind to me, and he makes me smile. And not like a fake smile, but a real smile. I really care for him...and I think he feels the same way about me. And we maybe have kissed once or twice last year. But Harry's can't know...no one can, so we're keeping it a secret. Only my friends in Slytherin know."

"Ah...he's the one that keeps sending you letters."

"Harry caught on, hasn't he?" I asked. 

"Not really...he just knows that you keeping getting letters in the same black envelops. If he makes you smile, then you must really like him."

"I do...but no one would approve..."

"Why?"

"Because he's a Slytherin. And I know for a fact that his father is a Death Eater."

"Well, that changes things. Does he believe in Voldemort?"

"No!" I said in a rush. "Definetly not..."

"I can't tell you not to do something, but I know that you can't be controlled. Just be careful." 

"I will..." I said. 

As the summer dragged on, I began to relax, cleaning up the library and hanging around with my favorite pal, Eliphas. I got to know his dad a bit more when he showed up for meetings. In our shared room, I light a candle and read Draco's letter. 

_Dear M,_

_I can't believe that Dementors attacked you! And you and Potter have been expelled. You got to find a way to plead your case so you can come back here. There's no way I'm going to be a prefect on my own without you. They'll end up putting Pansy in, I just know it. And school won't be the same. Things at home are still tense. Each day I see my father looking like he's getting less and less sleep, with dark circles underneath his eyes. I can't wait until the term to start so I can just get away. Write me when you can._

_Yours,_

_D.M._

Smiling, I grabbed my quill and a piece of parchment, writing while laying on my belly, legs in the air. 

_Dear...I Don't Know..._

_I can't call you D in my letters anymore because my cousin goes by Big D with his friends now and everything I write your name as D, I start to laugh and think about naughty things. Well, have to rectify that. I could call you my Romeo to my Juliet. Or my Hamlet to my Ophelia. Or even my Orpheous to my Eurydice. So many tragic love stories if that is what we are doomed to be. I'm writing to you from a super secret organization club house I can not disclose due to the fact that you are literally, sleeping in the same house as my enemy. But know that I am safe and protected, and I went with grace. Where I am is a super library room and a house that screams me. I often spend my days in the library, reading about the Dark Arts for a better understanding and protection from whatever may happen in the future. In this house is a very ugly house-elf, but I think he's coming around to like me._

_I have been informed about my trial date and I am to go with Ron's dad to work with him to meet with the judge and jury. I no doubt will open my big mouth and ramble until they get bored of me talking. Speaking of me talking, Harry and I got into another nasty fight the other day. Words were exchanged in a most displeasing way. At the end, he told me to shut up and I walked away with my head held high. I was then told that he acted out because he's worried about me, because of what happened and what I am saying and doing might cause me to turn to the Dark Side (Star Wars reference-Muggle Movie). But after being subjected in that graveyard, I promised myself that I would never go speechless again. I will stand up, cursing, screaming, cursing all the way to my end if I have to. I will put up a big fight. My back is healing slowly, but surely. There are certain spots where I can't feel, where the knife has cut through the nerves._

_Hopefully I make it back next year and be besides you in terrorizing Slytherin first years. I do miss you as our other friends. My goal for this year is to study the basics of Mediwizardry so by next year I can shadow with Madam Pomfrey. I am enclosing you with an enchanted whistle to call for Morgana since I can't tell you where I am. If you wish to write to me again before we maybe see each other, just blow it and she will come to collect my letter. And if you do, give her crackers or plain biscuits._

_Yours,_

_M.J.P - OR Whatever you want to call me_

I tucked it into the envelope, handing it to her, and sent her to the Malfoy residents, drifting off into dream land. 

 


	77. Trial and Errors

The morning of my trial I woke up, and going to take a shower. Once I was done, I dressed white and black high colored blouse and black pleated skirt. I pulled on black thigh high stockings and strapped on my black heels. El helped me twist my hair up into a braid and bun. I hurried downstairs for breakfast, eating a piece of toast with jam on it. "Good morning," I greeted to Lupin, Sirus, Mr and Mrs Weasley, and Tonks. 

"Good morning. You look lovely," Sirius told me, smiling. 

"Thank you..." I said, taking a bite as my brother walked down. I ignored him, continuing with eating my toast. 

"M-m-morning, Harry," yawned Tonks. Her hair was blonde and curly this morning. "Sleep all right?" 

"Yeah," said Harry. 

"I've b-b-been up all night," she said, with another shuddering yawn. "Come and sit down..."   
  
She drew out a chair, knocking over the one beside it in the process. 'What do you want, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley called. "Porridge? Muffins? Kippers? Bacon and eggs? Toast?" 

"Just-just toast, thanks," said Harry. 

"Can you pass the sugar?" I asked out loud. Sirius pushed the sugar bowl over towards me where I fixed my cup of tea the way I like it. A bit of cream and a crap-load of sugar. 

Lupin glanced at Harry, then said to Tonks, 'What were you saying about Scrimgeour?" 

"Oh...yeah...well, we need to be a bit more careful, he's been asking Kingsley and me funny question..."

Mrs. Weasley came over and fixed Harry's t-shirt, then moved to tuck a piece of hair that fell from my bun and tucked it back in. 

"...and I'll have to tell Dumbledore I can't do night duty tomorrow, I'm just t-t-too tired," Tonks finished, yawning hugely again. 

"I'll cover for you," said Mr. Weasley. "I'm OK, I've got a report to finish anyway..." Mr. Weasley turned to Harry and I. "How are you both feeling?" 

Harry shrugged. "Ready to be free to use my magic again," I answered. 

"It'll all be over soon," Mr. Weasley said bracingly. "In a few hours' time you'll be cleared." 

Harry said nothing. "The hearing's on my floor, in Amelia Bones's office. She's Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and she's the one who'll be questioning you." 

"Amelia Bones is OK, " said Tonks earnestly. "She's fair, she'll hear you out." 

Harry nodded, still unable to think of anything to say. 

"Don't lose your tempers, both of you," said Sirius abruptly. "Be polite and stick to the facts." 

Harry nodded again. "The law's on your side," said Lupin quietly. "Even underage wizards are allowed to use magic in life-threatening situations."

"Yeah, but what if they think that we're lying?" I asked.   
  
Mrs. Weasley moved to make Harry presentable, trying to comb his hair. 

"Doesn't it ever lie flat?" she asked desperately. 

Harry shook his head. Mr. Weasley checked his watch and looked up at Harry and me. "I think we'll go now," he said. "We're a bit early, but I think you'll be better off at the Ministry than hanging around here." 

I stood up, downing the rest of my tea, putting turning on the tap to rinse off my cup. I put it on the drying rack, and wrung my hands together, grabbing my bag.   
  
"You'll be all right," said Tonks, patting Harry on the arm and giving me an encouraging smile. 

"Good luck," said Lupin. "I'm sure it will be fine."   
  
"And if it's not," said Sirius grimly, "I'll see to Amelia Bones for you..." 

"We've all got our fingers crossed," she said. 

"Right," Harry nodded. "Well...see you later then."

"See ya," I called out, following Mr. Weasley and Harry up the stairs, along the hall, past Mrs. Black who was sleeping behind her curtains. Mr. Weasley unbolted the door, and we followed him into the grey, cold dawn. I shivered, pulling on my black overcoat.   
  
"You don't normally walk to work, do you?" Harry asked him, as we set off briskly around the square. 

"No, I usually Apparate," said Mr. Weasley, "but obviously you two can't, and I think it's best we arrive in a thoroughly non-magical fashion...makes a better impression, given what you're being disciplined for..."  
  
Mr. Weasley kept his hand inside his jacket as we walked. I knew it was clenched around his wand. The run-down streets were almost deserted, but when we arrived at the miserable little underground station they found it already lull of early-morning commuters. As ever when he found himself in close proximity to Muggles going about their daily business, Mr. Weasley was hard put to contain his enthusiasm. "How you doing, Mr. Weasley?" I asked, grabbing my coin purse from my pocket to pay for our tickets. 

"Simply fabulous," he whispered, indicating the automatic ticket machines. "Wonderfully ingenious." 

"They're out of order," said Harry, pointing at the sign. 

"Yes, but even so..." said Mr. Weasley, beaming at them fondly. 

Five minutes after we bought our tickets, we were boarding the underground train that took off towards the center of London. Harry and I sat looking straight ahead as Mr. Weasley watched the map. 

 _"Are we going to talk?"_ Harry hissed, speaking in Parseltongue. 

 _"About what? You really want to do this now? Here?"_ I hissed back. 

_"I'm sorry for what I said...just...after everything...I don't know what's happening to me..."_

I sighed.  _"I'm sorry too. I never get to talk when we're at the Durselys. I was always fine with that, but now when we're growing up, and after everything...I've learned that I do have a voice...and I can speak my mind."_

 _"I understand..._ _I'll try to listen more."_

 _"And I'll try not to talk your ear off,"_ I smiled. 

We finally reached our stop, with Mr. Weasley counting down the stops and then staring at us as we hissed back and forth. When we got off the train, I grabbed onto Harry's jacket so we wouldn't get swept away from each other in the bustle of men and women carrying briefcases and suits, ready for work for the day. We went up the escalator, then deposited our tickets through the ticket barrier.   
  
"Where are we?" Mr. Weasley asked blankly. I stopped and stared at him like he was the stupidest man alive because through our train ride, he announced our stops.  "Ah yes...this way, Potters." He led us over to a side road, where we began to walk again. "Sorry," he said, "but I never come by train and it all looks rather different from a Muggle perspective. As a matter of fact, I've never even used the visitors' entrance before."

The further we walked, the smaller and less imposing the buildings became. We finally reached a street that contained several rather shabby looking offices, a pub, and an overflowing skip. "This is it?" I asked, not really impressed with the place that I hoped would be my future place of employment.   
  
"Yep...Here we are," said Mr. Weasley brightly, pointing at an old red telephone box, which was missing several panes of glass and stood before a heavily graffitied wall. "After you, Potters." 

I sighed, and went to open the telephone-box door. "All we need now is a sonic screwdriver," I whispered, causing Harry to snort in laughter.   
  
Mr. Weasley crowded us in, and closed the door. I was crammed into a corner, Harry was against the phone apparatus which was broken, and Mr. Weasley was against the door, taking the majority of the space. Mr. Weasley reached over and tried to take the receiver from the apparatus.   
  
"Mr. Weasley, I think this might be out of order, too," Harry said. 

"No, no, I'm sure its fine," said Mr. Weasley, holding the receiver above his head and peering at the dial. "Let's see...six...two....four...another four...and another two..." He dialed the numbers, and the dial smoothly slid back into place. A cool female voice sounded inside of our telephone booth, like she was standing there with us. 

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Er...", said Mr. Weasley, clearly uncertain whether or not he should talk into the receiver. He compromised by holding the mouthpiece to his ear, "Arthur Weasley, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, here to escort Harry and Magnolia Potter, who has been asked to attend a disciplinary hearing..."

"Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitors, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes." 

There was a clink and a rattle, and two badges slide out of the metal chute where returned coins usually appeared. I picked mine up, seeing that it was a square shaped badge with my name and then Disciplinary Hearing, stamped on it. I pined it to my shirt, and waited for the next for the next questions. 

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium." 

The floor of the telephone box shuddered and we were slowly sinking into the ground. It was like an elevator as we went down. There was darkness as the earth swallowed us, adn the a bright light shined through the panels, making my eyes water. 

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," said the woman's voice. 

The door of the telephone box sprang open and Mr. Weasley stepped out of it, followed by Harry, whose mouth had fallen open. I stepped out, my eyes wide. 

We were standing at one end of a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wood floor. The ceiling was the same blue as a peacock and was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that kept moving and changing. The wall's on each side were pannled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them. Every couple of seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one on the left, then some left on the right. 

I continued to look on and saw a giant fountain halfway down the hall, with larger than life-size fountains in the middle. "This way," said Mr. Weasley. 

We joined the throng of Ministry workers, weaving our way around them. "Over here, Potters," said Mr. Weasley, and they stepped out of the stream of Ministry employees heading for the golden gates. Seated at a desk to the left, beneath a sign saying SECURITY, a badly-shaven wizard in peacock-blue robes looked up as they approached and put down his Daily Prophet. 

"I'm escorting two visitors," said Mr. Weasley, gesturing towards Harry and me.  

"Step over here," said the wizard in a bored voice. "The girl first." I walked closer to him, and the wizard held up a long golden rod, that was thin and flexible. He waved it up up and down my back and front.  "Wand," grunted the security wizard, putting down the thin golden rod. 

I grabbed my wand from my stocking, handing it to him. The wizard dropped it onto a strange brass instrument, which looked like a set of scales but only had one dish. It began to vibrate as a narrow strip came out of a slit in the base. The wizard tore it off, reading the writing. "Thirteen-and-a half inches, dragon heart string core, been used for four years. Is this correct?"

"Yes," I said. 

"I keep this, you get this back," the wizard said, handing me the wand back. "Now the boy..."

After Harry's turn, he tried to stop us but Mr. Weasley directed us away, thanking the man. We were jostled by the crowd, but managed to follow Mr. Weasley through the gates into a smaller hall. There were at least twenty elevators behind golden grilles. We joined the crowd around one of them, wating our turn. 

Next to us was a wizard, holding a brown cardboard box that made rustling noises.   
  
"All right, Arthur?" said the wizard, nodding at Mr. Weasley.   
  
"What've you got there, Bob?" asked Mr. Weasley, looking at the box. 

"We're not sure," said the wizard seriously. "We thought it was a bog-standard chicken until it started breathing fire. Looks like a serious breach of the Ban on Experimental Breeding to me."   
  
With a great jangling and clattering a lift descended in front of them; the golden grille slid back and we walked into the lift with a big crowd. Once again, I was squashed into a corner while Harry was against the brick wall. Several witches and wizards were looking at us curiously.The grilles slid shut with a crash and the lift ascended slowly, chains rattling, while the same cool female voice that we heard earlier announced where we were. 

"Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office."   
  
The lift doors opened; and I saw an untidy-looking corridor with various posters of Quidditch teams tacked lopsidely on the walls. One of the wizards in the lift, who was carrying an armful of broomsticks, extricated himself with difficulty and disappeared down the corridor. The doors closed, the lift juddered upwards again and the woman's voice announced:  
  
"Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office, and Apparation Test Centre."

The doors opened again and this time the corridor were filled with several paper airplanes that swooped onto the lift. I watched them flap their wings, and could see the pale violet lettering stamped on their wings.   
  
"Mr. Weasley, what are those?" I asked, watching them.

"Just inter-departmental memos," Mr. Weasley muttered to him. "We used to use owls, but the mess was unbelievable...droppings all over the desks..." 

"Level Five, Department of International Magical Cooperation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats." When the doors opened, two of the memos zoomed out with a few more of the witches and wizards, but several more memos zoomed in, so that the light from the lamp flickered and flashed overhead as they darted around it. 

"Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office, and Pest Advisory Bureau."   
  
"S'cuse," said the wizard carrying the fire-breathing chicken and he left the lift pursued by a little flock of memos. The doors clanged shut yet again.   
  
"Level Three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters, and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee."   
  
Everybody left the lift on this floor except Mr. Weasley, Harry, me, and a witch who was reading an extremely long piece of parchment that was trailing on the floor. The remaining memos continued to soar around the lamp as the lift juddered upwards again, then the doors opened and the voice made its announcement. 

"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services." 

"This is us, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, and we followed the witch out of the lift into a corridor lined with doors. "My office is on the other side of the floor." 

"Mr. Weasley," said Harry, as we passed a window through which sunlight was streaming, "aren't we still underground?" 

"Yes, we are," said Mr. Weasley. "Those are enchanted windows. Magical Maintenance decide what weather we'll get every day. We had two months of hurricanes last time they were angling for a pay rise...Just round here, Potters."

We turned a corner and walked through a pair of heavy oak doors, emerging in a cluttered open area divided into cubicles, which was buzzing with talk and laughter. Memos were zooming in and out of the cubicles like miniature rockets. A lopsided sign on the nearest cubicle read AUROR HEADQUARTERS. 

I caught sight through the door as we passed, and I saw an various array of wanted posters, photos of families, posters of Quidditch teams, and articesl for the daily prophet. A scarlet-robed man with a pony tail longer than the coolest Weasley (Bill) was sitting with his boots up on his desk, dictating a report iwth his quill. Farther down, but not much, was a witch with an eye patch talking over the top of her cubicle wall to Kingsley Shacklebolt. 

"Morning, Weasley," said Kingsley carelessly, as they drew nearer. "I've been wanting a word with you, have you got a second?" 

"Yes, if it really is a second," said Mr. Weasley, "I'm in rather a hurry."

I caught on that they weren't supposed to be talking to each other, and pretended to hardly know one another. I eyed Kingsley, and gave a cool nod before following Mr. Weasley. Harry, however, didn;t get the hidden message and tried to greet him with a hello. I pinched his arm as Mr. Weasley stomped his foot. Kinglsey got up and led us along the row to the last cubicle. 

There, in the cubicle, were photos of my godfathers face. Newspaper clippings and old photographs littered the walls. The only spot that wasn't invaded by Sirius had a map with little red pins. 

"You guys are very dedicated," I said, looking around. 

"Here," said Kingsley brusquely to Mr. Weasley, shoving a sheaf of parchment into his hand. "I need as much information as possible on flying Muggle vehicles sighted in the last twelve months. We've received information that Black might still be using his old motorcycle." Kingsley tipped Harry and me an enormous wink and added, in a whisper, 'Give him the magazine, he might find it interesting." Then he said in normal tones, "And don't take too long, Weasley, the delay on that firelegs report held our investigation up for a month." 

"If you had read my report you would know that the term is 'firearms'." said Mr. Weasley coolly. :And I'm afraid you'll have to wait for information on motorcycles; we're extremely busy at the moment." He dropped his voice and said, "If you can get away before seven, Molly's making meatballs."   
  
He beckoned to Harry and me out of Kinglsey's cubicle, and through a second set of oak doors, into another corridor, turning right into a dimly lit and distinctly shabby corridor, finally reaching a dead end where a door on the left stood ajar, revealing a broom cupboard, and door on the right that bore a tarnished brass plaque reading Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. 

Mr. Weasley's office was dingy looking, and was slightly smaller than the broom cupboard. Two desks were crammed inside and had overflowing filing cabinets lining the walls, on top of which were tottering piles of files. The little wall space available bore available bore witness to Mr. Weasley's obsessions; there were several posters of cars, a dismantled engine, two illustrations of postboxes that looked like they were cut from Muggle's children's books, and a diagram showing how to wire a plug. 

Sitting on top of Mr. Weasley's overflowing in-tray was an old toaster that was hiccoughing in a disconsolate way and a pair of empty leather gloves that were twiddling their thumbs. A photograph of the Weasley family stood beside the in-tray. I saw that there was no Percy in the photograph. 

"We haven't got a window," said Mr. Weasley apologetically, taking off his bomber jacket and placing it on the back of his chair. "We've asked, but they don't seem to think we need one. Have a seat, doesn't look as if Perkins is in yet."

I unbuttoned my overcoat, putting it on the back of the chair Harry was sitting on, moving papers to hop up on the desk. Mr. Weasley riffled through the stack of papers Kingsley had given him, finding the magazine titled The Quibbler from the pile. "Ah, yes...Yes, he's right, I'm sure Sirius will find that very amusing-oh dear, what's this now?" 

A memo zoomed in through the open door, fluttering to rest on top of the hiccoughing toaster. Mr. Weasley opened it, and read aloud, "'Third regurgitating public toilet reported in Bethnal Green, kindly investigate immediately. " This is getting ridiculous..." 

"A regurgitating toilet?" Harry asked. 

"Anti-Muggle pranksters," said Mr. Weasley, frowning. "We had two last week, one in Wimbledon, one in Elephant and Castle. Muggles are pulling the flush and instead of everything disappearing-well, you can imagine. The poor things keep calling in those-pumbles, I think they're called-you know, the ones who mend pipes and things." 

"Plumbers, you mean," I supplied. 

"Exactly, yes, but of course they're flummoxed. I only hope we can catch whoever's doing it." 

"Will it be Aurors who catch them?" Harry asked, stars in his eyes. 

"Oh no, this is too trivial for Aurors, it'll be the ordinary Magical Law Enforcement Patrol-ah, Harry, Magnolia, this is Perkins." 

A stooped, timid-looking old wizard with fluffy white hair had just entered the room, panting. "Oh, Arthur!" he said desperately, without looking at Harry or me. "Thank goodness, I didn't know what to do for the best, whether to wait here for you or not. I've just sent an owl to your home but you've obviously missed it-an urgent message came ten minutes ago-" 

"I know about the regurgitating toilet,"  said Mr. Weasley. 

"No, no, it's not the toilet, it's the Potters' hearing-they've changed the time and venue-it starts at eight o'clock now and it's down in old Courtroom Ten-" 

"Down in old- but they told me-Merlin's beard-" 

Mr. Weasley looked at his watch, let out a yelp and leapt from his chair. 

"Quick, Potters, we should have been there five minutes ago!"   
  
Perkins flattened himself against the filing cabinets as Mr. Weasley left the office at a run, Harry close on his heels. I ran extremely fast in my high heels.   
  
"Why have they changed the time?" Harry said breathlessly, as they hurtled past the Auror cubicles; people poked out their heads and stared as they streaked past. Harry felt as though he had left all his insides back at Perkins's desk. 

"Because they hate us!" I cried out. 

"I've no idea, but thank goodness we got here so early, if you'd missed it, it would have been catastrophic!" Mr. Weasley panted out, skidding to a stop at the elevators, jabbing at the down button. "Come ON!" 

The lift clattered into view and we hurried inside. Every time it stopped Mr. Weasley cursed furiously and pummelled the number nine button. 

"Those courtrooms haven't been used in years," said Mr. Weasley angrily. "I can't think why they're doing it down there-unless-but no..." 

A plump witch carrying a smoking goblet entered the lift at that moment, and Mr. Weasley did not elaborate. 

"The Atrium," said the cool female voice and the golden grilles slid open, showing us a distant glimpse of the golden statues in the fountain. The plump witch got out and a sallow-skinned wizard with a very mournful face got in. 

"Morning, Arthur," he said in a sepulchral voice as the lift began to descend. "Don't often see you down here..."

"Urgent business, Bode," said Mr. Weasley, who was bouncing on the balls of his feet and throwing anxious looks over at Harry and me. 

"Ah, yes," said Bode, surveying Harry and me unblinkingly. "Of course." 

I smoothed down my skirt, and tucked stray pieces of hair back into my braid/bun. 

"Department of Mysteries,"said the cool female voice, and left it at that. 

"Quick, Potters," said Mr. Weasley as the lift doors rattled open. We sped up a corridor that was different from those above us. The walls were bare, and there was no windows and no doors apart from a plain black one set at the very end of the corridor. Mr. Weasley steered us towards the left, and to a flight of stairs. "Down here, down here," panted Mr. Weasley, taking two steps at a time. "The lift doesn't even come down this far...why they're doing it down there..." We reached the bottom of the steps, and ran along another corridor, which reminded me of my dungeon at Hogwarts with the rough stone walls and torches in brackets. We came along doors with heavy bolts and locks. "Courtroom...ten...I think...we're nearly...yes." We came to a halt outside a grimy dark door with an immense iron lock. "Go on," he panted, pointing his thumb at the door. "Get in there." 

"Aren't-aren't you coming with-?" Harry asked nervously. 

"No, no, I'm not allowed. Good luck!"

I stood at the doors, as Harry swallowed hard. We looked at each other, and I grabbed his hand and squeezed. Dropping it, I squared my shoulders, tilting my chin high. I pushed open the door, and was taken back by the same courtroom I've seen back in the Pensieve. 

A cold male voice rang across the courtroom. "You're late." 

"Sorry," said Harry nervously. "We-we didn't know the time had been changed."

"That is not the Wizengamot's fault," said the voice. "An owl was sent to you this morning. Take your seats." 

I spotted the two chairs that were in the center of the room. I knew what they did. Sat down, and the chains on the arms sprang to life and bound you to the chair. Harry moved and I followed. We sat down, and I was expecting the chains to entrap us, but they didn't. I looked up to see fifty wizards, wearing plum-colored robes with an elaborately worked "W" on the left-hand side of the chest area. They stared down their noses at us. 

In the very middle of the front row sat our current Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Fudge was a portly man who often sported a lime-green bowler hat, though today he had dispensed with it; today, he didn't smile at awe at us as he looked down at us. Next to him was a broad, square-jawed witch with very short grey hair sat on Fudges left; she wore a monocle and looked forbidding. On Fudges right was another witch, but she was sitting so far back on the bench that her face was in shadow. 

"Very well," said Fudge. 'The accused being present-finally-let us begin. Are you ready?" He called down the bench. 

"Yes, sir," said an eager voice, causing my jaw to lock up. It was the family traitor, Percy Weasley.

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," said Fudge in a ringing voice, and Percy began taking notes at once, "into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, and Magnolia Jane Potter, also resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley-"

"Witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," said a quiet voice from behind us. Harry and I both turned to see Dumbledore striding serenly across the room wearing long midnight-blue robes, with a perfectly calm expression. Almost too calm...I narrowed my eyes at him as I turned to face our jurors. 

The members of the Wizengamot were muttering. All eyes were now on Dumbledore. Some looked annoyed, others slightly frightened; two elderly witches in the back row, however, raised their hands and waved in welcome.   
  
While Harry looked hopeful, I threw my guard up. Something was up his sleeve. From day one, he had a great interest in Harry, and not me. I knew that in Harry's prophecy that he would defeat Voldemort somehow. But me? I was just the weapon that one of the sides would use. Dumbledore gave our poor laboring mother a potion that strenghted the magic that was within me. I was probably one of the most powerful witches in the world. More than Voldemort, more than Dumbledore, more than the four founding fathers of Hogwarts, more than Merlin himself. The potion that Dumbledore gave our mother contained part of the Elixir of Life, or the Socerer's Stone. I died, then my heart restarted. As I grew up, so did my powers, making me the perfect weapon for the Light Side and the Dark Side. It was last year I truly saw the extent of my magic when I performed a curse without a wand. That, and photogenic memory, as well as my high intelligence. Plus, I was a Slytherin, which meant that I was highly ambitious and cunning. As Harry sometimes called me, I was sometimes a cold hearted snake. 

But something about Dumbledore always got underneath my skin. I didn't trust him. It's because he looked at Harry like he was some messiah, and he always seemed to have something bigger planned for my brother. But no matter how much my brother and I fought, or disliked each other, I always loved him. Harry was probably my first best friend, followed by Eliphas. And it was certainly the fact that he kept what he had done to me a secret. And he sent us to live with three of the worst Muggles on this planet. And it seemed that he was highly prejudice against Slytherins, which, in earnest, a lot of people were.   
  
"Ah," said Fudge, who looked thoroughly disconcerted. "Dumbledore. Yes. You-er-got our-er- message that the time and-er-place of the hearing had been changed, then?"

I smirked. I knew that they tried to pull a fast one on us. "I must have missed it," said Dumbledore cheerfully. "However, due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early, so no harm done." 

"Yes-well-I suppose we'll need another chair-I-Weasley, could you-?"

"Not to worry, not to worry," said Dumbledore pleasantly; he took out his wand, gave it a little flick, and a squashy chintz armchair appeared out of nowhere between Harry and me. Dumbledore sat down, put the tips of his long fingers together and surveyed Fudge over them with an expression of polite interest. The Wizengamot was still muttering and fidgeting restlessly; only when Fudge spoke again did they settle down. 

"Yes," said Fudge again, shuffling his notes. "Well, then. So. The charges. Yes." He extricated a piece of parchment from the pile before him, took a deep breath, and read out, "The charges against the accused are as follows: That they both did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of their actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on the second of August at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.

"You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge said, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment. 

"Yes," Harry said. 

"And you are Magnolia Jane Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge asked, his glaring eyes finding me. 

"Yes, sir," I said, nodding. 

"You both received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?" 

"Yes, but-" Harry stuttered. 

"And yet you both conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?" Fudge asked. 

"Yes," said Harry, "but-" 

"Knowing that you both are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?" 

"Yes, but-" 

"Knowing that you both were in an area full of Muggles?" 

"Yes, but-" 

"Fully aware that you both were in close proximity to a Muggle at the time?" 

"Yes," I cried out, "If you all would just listen...we only used it because we were-" 

The witch with the monocle cut across him in a booming voice. "You both produced a fully-fledged Patronus?" 

"Yes" said Harry, 'because-" 

"A corporeal Patronus?" 

"A-what?" Harry asked, now confused. 

I sighed. "Your Patronus had a clearly defined form? I mean to say, it was more than vapour or smoke?" 

"Yes," said Harry, feeling both impatient and slightly desperate, "it's a stag, it's always a stag. Magnolia's a phoenix."   
  
"Always?" boomed Madam Bones. "You have produced a Patronus before now?" 

"Yes," said Harry, "I've been doing it for over a year." 

"And you both are fifteen years old?"

"Yes, and-" 

"You learned this at school?" 

"Yes, Professor Lupin taught us in our third year, because of the-" 

"Impressive,' said Madam Bones, staring down at him, "a true Patronus at their age...very impressive indeed." 

Some of the wizards and witches around her were muttering again; a few nodded, but others were frowning and shaking their heads. "It's not a question of how impressive the magic was," Fudge said in a testy voice, "in fact, the more impressive the worse it is, I would have thought, given that the boy did it in plain view of a Muggle!'

I glared at all of them, my eye narrowing as they all nodded in agreement with Fudge. 

"I did it because of the dementors!" Harry piratically shouted. 

"Harry...chill," I whispered. 

"Dementors?" Madam Bones asked after a moment, her thick eyebrows rising until her monocle looked in danger of falling out. "What do you mean, boy?" 

"What my brother means is that there were three dementors down that alleyway and they went for us and our cousin," I explained, calmly. 

"Ah," said Fudge again, smirking unpleasantly as he looked around at the Wizengamot, as though inviting them to share the joke. "Yes. Yes, I thought we'd be hearing something like this."

"Dementors in Little Whinging?" Madam Bones said, in a tone of great surprise. 'I don't understand-" 

"Don't you, Amelia?" said Fudge, still smirking. "Let me explain. They've both been thinking it through and decided dementors would make a very nice little cover story, very nice indeed. Muggles can't see dementors, can they? Highly convenient, highly convenient...so it's just your word and no witnesses..." 

My temper was slowly building, and so was Harry's. Crossing my legs, I looked up at all of them. "We're not lying. There were three of them. Two came from opposite sides, and the other swoopped in from above, getting the jump on us. Everything was cold and dark, and our idiot cousin ran towards them, and got affected. He felt them-" 

"Enough, enough!" said Fudge, with a very supercilious look on his face. "I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would have been a very well-rehearsed story-" 

Dumbledore cleared his throat. The Wizengamot fell silent again. "We do, in fact, have a witness to the presence of dementors in that alleyway," he said, "other than Dudley Dursley, I mean."   
  
Fudge's plump face seemed to slacken, as though somebody had let air out of it. He stared down at Dumbledore for a moment or two, then, with the appearance of a man pulling himself back together, said, "We haven't got time to listen to more tarradiddles, I'm afraid, Dumbledore. I want this dealt with quickly-" 

"I may be wrong," said Dumbledore pleasantly, "but I am sure that under the Wizengamot Charter of Rights, the accused has the right to present witnesses for his or her case? Isn't that the policy of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Bones?" he continued, addressing the witch in the monocle. 

"True," said Madam Bones. "Perfectly true." 

"Oh, very well, very well," snapped Fudge. "Where is this person?" 

"I brought her with me," said Dumbledore. "She's just outside the door. Should I-?" 

"No-Weasley, you go," Fudge barked at Percy. I sneered at him as he raced by us and out into the hallway. A moment later, he returned and I slapped my hand to my forearm. This was Dumbledore's grand plan? Bringing Mrs. Figg in her carpet slippers?  Dumbledore stood up and gave Mrs. Figg his chair, conjuring a second one for himself. 

"Full name?" said Fudge loudly, when Mrs. Figg had perched herself nervously on the very edge of her seat.

"Arabella Doreen Figg," said Mrs. Figg in her quavery voice. 

"And who exactly are you?" said Fudge, in a bored and lofty voice. 

"I'm a resident of Little Whinging, close to where Harry and Magnolia Potter lives," said Mrs. Figg. 

"We have no record of any witch or wizard living in Little Whinging, other than Harry and Magnolia Potter," said Madam Bones at once. "That situation has always been closely monitored, given...given past events." 

"I'm a Squib," said Mrs. Figg. "So you wouldn't have me registered, would you?" 

"A Squib, eh?" said Fudge, eyeing her closely. "We'll be checking that. You'll leave details of your parentage with my assistant, Weasley. Incidentally, can Squibs see dementors?" he added, looking left and right along the bench. 

"Yes, we can!" said Mrs. Figg indignantly. 

Fudge looked back down at her, his eyebrows raised. "Very well," he said aloofly. "What is your story?" 

"I had gone out to buy cat food from the corner shop at the end of Wisteria Walk, around about nine o'clock, on the evening of the second of August," gabbled Mrs. Figg at once, as though she had learned what she was saying by heart, "when I heard a disturbance down the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. On approaching the mouth of the alleyway I saw dementors running-" 

I rolled my eyes. This was fruitless. "Running?" said Madam Bones sharply. "Dementors don't run, they glide." 

"That's what I meant to say," said Mrs. Figg quickly, patches of pink appearing in her withered cheeks. "Gliding along the alley towards what looked like two boys and a girl." 

"What did they look like?" said Madam Bones, narrowing her eyes so that the edge of the monocle disappeared into her flesh. 

"Well, one was very large and the other one rather skinny. The girl was short with light red hair-" 

"No, no," said Madam Bones impatiently. "The dementors...describe them." 

"Oh," said Mrs Figg, the pink flush creeping up her neck now. "They were big. Big and wearing cloaks." 

I dropped my head into my hands again. It sounded like something that was from a picture book, but not exactly the truth.   
  
In the second row, a dumpy wizard with a large black moustache leaned close to whisper in the ear of his neighbour, a frizzy-haired witch. She smirked and nodded. "Big and wearing cloaks," repeated Madam Bones coolly, while Fudge snorted derisively. "I see. Anything else?" 

"Yes," said Mrs Figg. "I felt them. Everything went cold, and this was a very warm summer's night, mark you. And I felt...as though all happiness had gone from the world...and I remembered...dreadful things..."   
Her voice shook and died.   
  
Madam Bones's eyes widened slightly. Harry could see red marks under her eyebrow where the monocle had dug into it. "What did the dementors do?" she asked. 

I held my breath, not fully wanting to feel the feeling of hope just yet. This could go both ways. "They went for the boys and the girl,' said Mrs. Figg, her voice stronger and more confident now, the pink flush ebbing away from her face. "One of them had fallen. The other was backing away, trying to repel the dementor. That was Harry. Magnolia conjured her a Patronus first, right away. Harry tried twice and produced only silver vapour. On the third attempt, he produced a Patronus, which charged down the first dementor and then, with his encouragement, chased the second one away from his cousin. They worked together, Harry and Magnolia. And that...that is what happened," Mrs. Figg finished, somewhat lamely. 

Madam Bones looked down at Mrs. Figg in silence. Fudge was not looking at her at all, but fidgeting with his papers. Finally, he raised his eyes and said, rather aggressively, "That's what you saw, is it?" 

"That is what happened," Mrs. Figg repeated. 

"Very well," said Fudge. "You may go."

Mrs. Figg cast a frightened look from Fudge to Dumbledore, then got up and shuffled off towards the door. Harry heard it thud shut behind her. 

"Not a very convincing witness" said Fudge loftily. 

"Oh, I don't know," said Madam Bones, in her booming voice. "She certainly described the effects of a dementor attack very accurately. And I can't imagine why she would say they were there if they weren't." 

"But dementors wandering into a Muggle suburb and just happening to come across a wizard?" snorted Fudge. "The odds on that must be very, very long. Even Bagman wouldn't have bet-" 

"Oh, I don't think any of us believe the dementors were there by coincidence," said Dumbledore lightly.   
  
The witch sitting to the right of Fudge, with her face in shadow, moved slightly but everyone else was quite still and silent. 

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Fudge asked icily. 

"It means that I think they were ordered there," said Dumbledore. 

"I think we might have a record of it if someone had ordered a pair of dementors to go strolling through Little Whinging!" barked Fudge. 

"Not if the dementors are taking orders from someone other than the Ministry of Magic these days," said Dumbledore calmly. "I have already given you my views on this matter, Cornelius." 

"Yes, you have," said Fudge forcefully, "and I have no reason to believe that your views are anything other than bilge, Dumbledore. The dementors remain in place in Azkaban and are doing everything we ask them to." 

"Then," said Dumbledore, quietly but clearly, "we must ask ourselves why somebody within the Ministry ordered a pair of dementors into that alleyway on the second of August." 

In the complete silence that greeted these words, the witch to the right of Fudge leaned forward. She looked like a toad, with a squat, broad, flabby face. Her eyes were large, round, and slightly bulging.   
  
"The Chair recognises Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister," said Fudge. 

The witch spoke in a fluttery, girlish, high-pitched voice that I immediately found irritating. "I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, Professor Dumbledore," she said, with a simper that left her big, round eyes as cold as ever. "So silly of me. But it sounded for a teensy moment as though you were suggesting that the Ministry of Magic had ordered an attack on this boy and girl!" She gave a light, girlish, laugh. 

"If it is true that the dementors are taking orders only from the Ministry of Magic, and it is also true that two dementors attacked Harry and his cousin a week ago, then it follows logically that somebody at the Ministry might have ordered the attacks," said Dumbledore politely. "Of course, these particular dementors may have been outside Ministry control-" 

"There are no dementors outside Ministry control!" snapped Fudge, who had turned brick red. 

Dumbledore inclined his head in a little bow. "Then undoubtedly the Ministry will be making a full inquiry into why two dementors were so very far from Azkaban and why they attacked without authorization." 

"It is not for you to decide what the Ministry of Magic does or does not do, Dumbledore!" snapped Fudge, now a shade of magenta of which Uncle Vernon would have been proud. 

"Of course it isn't," said Dumbledore mildly. "I was merely expressing my confidence that this matter will not go uninvestigated." 

He glanced at Madam Bones, who readjusted her monocle and stared back at him, frowning slightly. 

"I would remind everybody that the behavior of these dementors, if indeed they are not figments of this boy and girl's imagination, is not the subject of this hearing!" said Fudge. 'We are here to examine Harry and Magnolia Potters' offences under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery!" 

"Of course we are," said Dumbledore, "but the presence of dementors in that alleyway is highly relevant. Clause Seven of the Decree states that magic may be used before Muggles in exceptional circumstances, and as those exceptional circumstances include situations which threaten the life of the wizard or witch himself, or any witches, wizards or Muggles present at the time of the-" 

"We are familiar with Clause Seven, thank you very much!" snarled Fudge. 

"Of course you are," said Dumbledore courteously. "Then we are in agreement that Magnolia's and Harry's use of the Patronus Charm in these circumstances falls precisely into the category of exceptional circumstances the clause describes?" 

"If there were dementors, which I doubt." 

"You have heard it from an eyewitness," Dumbledore interrupted. "If you still doubt her truthfulness, call her back, question her again. I am sure she would not object." 

"I-that-not-" blustered Fudge, fiddling with the papers before him. "It's-I want this over with today, Dumbledore!"

"But naturally, you would not care how many times you heard from a witness, if the alternative was a serious miscarriage of justice," said Dumbledore. 

I snorted as Fudge exploded. "Serious miscarriage, my hat!" said Fudge at the top of his voice. "Have you ever bothered to tot up the number of cock-and-bull stories these two have come out with, Dumbledore, while trying to cover up their flagrant misuse of magic out of school? I suppose you've forgotten the Hover Charm he used three years ago- Or that she was the one that blew up that Muggle woman two years ago?" 

"That wasn't me, it was a house-elf!" Harry shouted. 

"Yeah! And that-that was my temper! Every wizard or witch children have magic flares when they have temper tantrums. And it was Dobby!" 

"YOU SEE?" roared Fudge, gesturing flamboyantly in Harry's and mine direction. "A house-elf! In a Muggle house! I ask you-" 

"The house-elf in question is currently in the employ of Hogwarts School," said Dumbledore. "I can summon him here in an instant to give evidence if you wish." 

"I-not-I haven't got time to listen to house-elves! Anyway, that's not the only-she blew up thei aunt, for God's sake!" Fudge shouted, banging his fist on the judge's bench and upsetting a bottle of ink. "She just admitted."  

"And you very kindly did not press charges on that occasion, accepting, I presume, that even the best wizards cannot always control their emotions, like Magnolia just said."  said Dumbledore calmly, as Fudge attempted to scrub the ink off his notes. 

"And I haven't even started on what they both get up to at school-" 

"But, as the Ministry has no authority to punish Hogwarts students for misdemeanors at school, Harry's nor Magnolia's behavior there is not relevant to this hearing," said Dumbledore, as politely as ever, but now with a suggestion of coolness behind his words. 

"Oho!" said Fudge. "Not our business what he does at school, eh? You think so?" 

"The Ministry does not have the power to expel Hogwarts students, Cornelius, as I reminded you on the night of the second of August," said Dumbledore. "Nor does it have the right to confiscate wands until charges have been successfully proven, again, as I reminded you on the night of the second of August, in your admirable haste to ensure that the law is upheld, you appear, inadvertently I am sure, to have overlooked a few laws yourself." 

"Laws can be changed," said Fudge savagely. 

"Of course they can," said Dumbledore, inclining his head. "And you certainly seem to be making many changes, Cornelius. Why, in the few short weeks since I was asked to leave the Wizengamot, it has already become the practice to hold a full criminal trial to deal with a simple matter of underage magic!" A few of the wizards above them shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Fudge turned a slightly deeper shade of puce. The toadlike witch on his right, however, merely gazed at Dumbledore, her face quite expressionless. "As far as I am aware," Dumbledore continued, "there is no law yet in place that says this court's job is to punish Harry or Magnolia for every bit of magic they have ever performed. He has been charged with a specific offence and he has presented his defense. All they and I can do now is to await your verdict."   
  
Dumbledore put his fingertips together again and said no more. Fudge glared at him, evidently incensed. I was mildly impressed my Dumbledore's arguments and defense for us. I closed my eyes, crossing my fingers behind my back. 

"Those in favor of clearing the witnesses of all charges?" said Madam Bones's booming voice. I opened my eyes, surprised to see many hands in the air for our defense. There were more than half. "And those in favor of conviction?"

I glared at Fudge as he raised his hand, along with a half a dozen of others, including the toad-like women. I counted in my head, then leaned back, smirking. Fudge glanced around at them all, looking as though there was something large stuck in his throat, then lowered his own hand. He took two deep breaths and said, in a voice distorted by suppressed rage, "Very well, very well...cleared of all charges." 

"Excellent," said Dumbledore briskly, springing to his feet, pulling out his wand and causing the two chintz armchairs to vanish. "Well, I must be getting along. Good day to you all." 

And without a single word or glance towards my or definitely Harry's way, Dumbledore was gone. 


	78. Freedom, Sweet Freedom!

Dumbledore's departure took my brother by suprise. I laughed, feeling a wave of relief rush over me. I was free to return to Hogwarts. I could make a difference in my school again, I could hold court in my house, and I could be with Draco. I stood up, as Harry did the same, I smirked at all the wizards that tried to condemn us guilty. I grabbed Harry by his hand, pulling him as quickly as I could, both of us walking out. 

At the last few steps, Harry broke into a run, wrenching the door open, almost collided with Mr. Weasley, who was standing right outside, looking pale and apprehensive. 

"Dumbledore didn't say-" Mr. Weasley began to say. 

"Cleared," Harry said, pulling the door closed behind us "of all charges!" 

Mr. Weasley beamed, patting Harry on the shoulder, then moving to give me a hug. "That's wonderful! Well, of course, they couldn't have found you  two guilty, not on the evidence, but even so, I can't pretend I wasn't-" But Mr. Weasley broke off, because the courtroom door had just opened again. The Wizengamot were filing out. "Merlin's beard!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley wonderingly, pulling Harry aside to let them all pass. "You were tried by the full court?" 

"I think so," Harry said quietly. 

"And let me tell you, some of them didn't like us," I whispered, seeing one or two of them nod at me and Harry as the passed. 

A few, including Madam Bones, greeted Mr. Weasley with "Morning, Arthur." Most of them adverted their eyes. Fudge and the toad woman were almost the last to leave the dungeons. Fudge acted as though Mr. Weasley, Harry, and me were a part of the wall, but the witch casted a look at Harry and me as she past. I put a hand on Mr. Weasley's arm as Percy passed by, clutching a large roll of parchment and a handful of square quills. 

"I'm going to take you straight back so you can tell the others the good news," he said, beckoning Harry and me forwards as Percy's heels disappeared up the steps to Level Nine. "I'll drop you off on the way to that toilet in Bethnal Green. Come on..." 

"So, what will you have to do about the toilet?" Harry asked, grinning. Harry's mood seemed to have lifted, and I seemed to be giddy from our success. 

"Oh, it's a simple enough anti-jinx," said Mr. Weasley as we mounted the stairs, "but it's not so much having to repair the damage, it's more the attitude behind the vandalism. Muggle-baiting might strike some wizards as funny, but it's an expression of something much deeper and nastier, and I for one-" 

Mr. Weasley broke off in mid-sentence. I saw that we just reached the ninth-level corridor and Fudge was standing a few feet away from them, talking quietly to a tall man with blonde hair and a pointed, pale face. I stopped, recognizing the long white blonde hair.

The pale grey eyes that I liked on his son chilled me to the bone. "Well, well, well...Patronus Potters," said Lucius Malfoy coolly. 

"Mr. Malfoy. Minister Fudge," I greeted, nodding my head, my eyes cold on them. Last time I had seen Lucius Malfoy, he was in the graveyard where I was tortured, sliced open, and branded. 

"The Minister was just telling me about your lucky escape, Potters,' drawled Mr. Malfoy. "Quite astonishing, the way you continue to wriggle out of very tight holes...Snakelike, in fact...true to the fact that one of you is in Slytherin house."

I hissed, ready to strike, but Mr. Weasley caught me. "Yeah," said Harry, "yeah, we're both good at escaping." 

Lucius Malfoy raised his eyes to Mr. Weasley's face. "And Arthur Weasley too! What are you doing here, Arthur?" 

"I work here," said Mr. Weasley curtly. 

"Not here, surely?" said Mr. Malfoy, raising his eyebrows and glancing towards the door over Mr. Weasley's shoulder. "I thought you were up on the second floor...Don't you do something that involves sneaking Muggle artifacts home and bewitching them?" 

"No," Mr. Weasley snapped, his fingers now biting into Harry's shoulder. 

"What are you doing here, anyway?" I snapped, trying to lunge at Malfoy Senior. I said a quiet apology to Draco. 

"I don't think private matters between myself and the Minister are any concern of yours, Miss Potter," said Malfoy, smoothing the front of his robes. Harry distinctly heard the gentle clinking of what sounded like a full pocket of gold. "Just because you are the in the same house as my family doesn't mean I have to take orders from you. Shall we go up to your office, then, Minister?" 

"Certainly," said Fudge, turning his back on us. "This way, Lucius."

They strode off together, talking in whispering low voices. Mr. Weasley didn't release me until they had disappeared into the lift. 

"Why wasn't he waiting outside Fudge's office if they've got business to do together?" Harry burst out furiously. "What was he doing down here?" 

"Trying to sneak down to the courtroom, if you ask me," said Mr. Weasley, looking extremely agitated and glancing over his shoulder as though making sure they could not be overheard. "Trying to find out whether you'd both been expelled or not. I'll leave a note for Dumbledore when I drop you off, he ought to know Malfoy's been talking to Fudge again." 

"What private business have they got together, anyway?" I asked. 

"Gold, I expect," said Mr. Weasley angrily. "Malfoy's been giving generously to all sorts of things for years...Gets him in with the right people...then he can ask favors...delay laws he doesn't want passed...Oh, he's very well-connected, Lucius Malfoy..."   
  
The lift arrived; it was empty except for a flock of memos that flapped around Mr. Weasley's head as he pressed the button for the Atrium and the doors clanged shut. He waved them away irritably. I felt like something was slithering along my back. I shivered as I rolled my shoulders. 

"Mr. Weasley," said Harry slowly, "if Fudge is meeting Death Eaters like Malfoy, if he's seeing them alone, how do we know they haven't put the Imperius Curse on him?"

"Don't think it hadn't occurred to us, Harry," said Mr. Weasley quietly. "But Dumbledore thinks Fudge is acting of his own accord at the moment-which, as Dumbledore says, is not a lot of comfort...Best not talk about it any more just now, Harry..." 

When we back to the Black Residence, El seized me twirling me around. The relief and excitement was a blessing. "I knew that you could get out of this." 

"I knew it!" yelled Ron, punching the air. "You always get away with stuff!" 

"They were bound to clear you. Both of you," Hermione said, who had looked positively faint with anxiety, "there was no case against you, none at all." 

"Everyone seems quite relieved, though, considering you all knew I'd get off," said Harry, smiling. 

"And let me tell you, the court gave one hell of a fight," I grinned, laughing as El picked me up, twirling me around. 

Mrs. Weasley was wiping her face on her apron, and Fred, George, and Ginny were doing a kind of war dance to a chant that went: "They got off, they got off, they got off-" 

"That's enough! Settle down!" shouted Mr. Weasley, though he too was smiling. "Listen, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry-" 

"What?" said Sirius sharply. 

El stopped spinning, putting me down on the feet. "Your future father-in-law was there?" 

"Shut it," I sighed. 

"They got off, they got off, they got off-" 

"Be quiet, you three! Yes, we saw him talking to Fudge on Level Nine, then they went up to Fudge's office together. Dumbledore ought to know." 

"Absolutely," said Sirius. "We'll tell him, don't worry." 

"Well, I'd better get going, there's a vomiting toilet waiting for me in Bethnal Green. Molly, I'll be late, I'm covering for Tonks, but Kingsley might be dropping in for dinner-" 

"They got off, they got off, they got off-" 

"That's enough-Fred-George-Ginny!" said Mrs. Weasley, as Mr. Weasley left the kitchen. "Harry, Magnolia, dear, come and sit down, have some lunch, you hardly ate breakfast...you both look a bit peaky..." 

El moved to sit next to me at the table as I sat next to Harry. "So, what happened?" El whispered as everybody around us chatted to Harry. Sometimes, being the other Potter was both a blessing and a curse. Harry got all the attention, but El and I were free to chat about things we would rather kept secret. 

"Malfoy Senior came up and was getting in our faces about how we always getting off. Harry in particular. He was there that night. In the graveyard..."

I felt that feeling again like something was moving on my back. My hand reached for it, but I felt nothing there. "Magnolia? What's wrong?" 

"I...I don't know. It feels like something is moving or touching my back." 

"There's nothing there..."

"I know..." I sighed. "I don't understand."

Later that night, I sat in my bed, grabbing one of my notebooks from my journals. I was never really one for writing for diaries. That's a Hufflepuff thing. I began to write down alchemical symbols until I fell asleep. 

 _I was in a cold building. I was only in my jammies. I walked down the hallway, rubbing my arms. I could hear distant screams as I edged my way closer and closer towards a room. I stopped when I saw a woman on a bed, her knees bent, her face bright red as she screamed in pain. "Push, Merope! Push!" the woman yelled._ _The woman gave another terrifying scream as I backed away in horror, my back hitting the wall. With one final push, a baby crying echoed through the stone walls. "It's a boy..."_

_"Name him, Tom...after his father. Tom...Riddle..."_

_"That was my first kill...I was an innocent baby..." came a cool voice._

_I whirled around to see the boy I haven't seen since I was first in the chamber of secrets when I was twelve. I was dreaming...right? "No...this is a dream..."_

_"Yes...and no..." he smirked._

_"No, this isn't possible..." I said, backing up._

_"This is possible. You created me. We're connected, me and you," Tom Riddle said, smirking._

_"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming..." I chanted._

_"When you released that curse in the graveyard, you ripped out a piece of Voldemort, creating me inside of you. Well, more like that Snake in your back."_

_"What?" I asked, reaching out to touch it._

_"Think of me as the devil and the angel on your shoulder."_

_"My back..."_

_"Not, me...the snake on your back represents you. But unfortunately, we're connected. You die and I die..."_

_I tried to run, but he stopped me, grabbing my arms."No, no...don't run...there are things that I need to tell you...things that I need to explain."_

_"You're a murderer! You killed my parents, Cedric, who knows who else?"_

_"That was Voldemort...but you see? I'm not Voldemort. I'm just Tom. His humanity...what he should've been."_

_"What?" I asked again._

_"Think of Voldemort as black paint. Think of me as white pain. Put a drop of white and swirl it around, you get a different color. Everybody has darkness in them. You said so yourself...When you set out your curse, it took a part of you and a part of Voldemort, creating me. I'm Voldemort's memories of what he became. I'm Voldemort's good side, which he tried to destroy. But only you can save me..."_

_"Let go of me..." I hissed, trying to break away._

_"I need you to save me...I need you to save us..."_

_"From what?" I asked, trying to get away._

_"From Voldemort. He will destroy us..."_

_"What does that mean?" I tried to pull away._

_Tom Riddle sighed. "I'm tired of that word."_

_"Well, sorry that I'm confused! What are you? A memory? A feeling? A ghost? I don't understand!"_

_Tom Riddle groaned. "Okay...I'm going to break this down for you. Inside of everybody is a soul. Killing somebody destroys that soul, ripping it into pieces. I am one of those pieces. Back at the graveyard in June, you performed a curse...an extremely powerful curse...without a wand, I must say. Very impressive. But your bird of fire and death shot through Voldemort, a part of his soul from him and into your soul. Thus, it created me. You're already a powerful witch. You have access to the most powerful and ancient magic. And you have access to all of Voldemort's past memories. You need to use what you have learned to figure out the riddle."_

_"What riddle? You?"_

_Tom smiled, smirking. "Me, Riddle? Yes, exactly. Figure out the riddle about the Riddle. You need to wake up, now...I'll be seeing you around."_

I gasped awake, screaming. "Maggie! Maggie! MAGNOLIA!" El shouted, holding me down. 

"Oh my Merlin! Oh my Merlin!" I gasped. "What?!" 

"What?! What just happened?!" 

"I had the most craziest dream! You would never believe me."

"Well, try..." 

"Okay...I was in a cold place...a building. There was a woman there, giving birth. Surrounded by nuns...but she died. She named the baby Tom...Tom Riddle."

"Wait...Like the Dark Lord, Tom Riddle?" 

"Yes! But then he was there...Tom Riddle." 

"What do you mean he was there?" 

"He said that I created him?" I tried to explain. "He said that everybody has a soul, and when you murder someone, especially with magic, the soul breaks into pieces. Which is what Snape told me when I almost killed Crouch Jr-"

"What?! You almost killed somebody?!" 

"Yes! But that's not important right now...Back in the graveyard...I was so scared, El. I was in so much pain. And I was so, so angry...I wanted to hurt them...ALL of them. I don't know where I've learned the spell, I just knew it. It was a curse...it took the shape of a phoenix, similar to my patrnonus. It soared through, attacking everybody in it's paths. It ran through Voldemort, ripping a piece of his soul from his body...that's what he said. And when the curse returned to me, it created him...I guess he's a ghost? Memories? He's a part of me and a part of him..."

"So-you and Voldemort created a mind child...like a fragment of a memory."

"No...He's-like a clone, I guess? Created by magic-my magic. He said that the magic that I have running through me is different from everybody elses. It's powerful and ancient."

"Which is what Dumbledore told you at the end of last year," El said. 

"Yeah...which is how I have a greater intelligence for magic and our studies. Which is also how I performed wandless magic, and non-verbal spells."

"Okay. The Riddle Clone-what exactly does he want?"

"To me to figure out the riddle behind Tom Riddle?"

"Huh?"

"There's a mystery behind Tom Marvolo Riddle and Voldemort. He says that I need to use what I know and what I learned. He also said that we were connected, so if I die, he dies. I guess, it's like a split personality."

"So, we need to figure out this riddle...we'll add it to our list of things to do."

"Merin, this list is getting long..."

"Maggie...what's on your hands?" 

"What do you mean?" I asked. 

"Your hands...they're black...with ink."

I looked down, seeing that my hands were indeed black with ink smudges. "I was doodling in a journal."

"This one?" El asked, picking it up from the ground. "What is this?" 

"What?" I asked, looking at the the book. On the first page was a small building, but I didn't know what it was. The next was the number seven in different heavy fonts. As it was on the next one, and the next one, and the next one. "I don't remember doing this. Any of this."

"You must have been sleep walking, or sleep writing."

"We can't tell anybody about this. This has to stay between you and me...they could lock me up, use me if they know that I have a connection to Voldemort..."

"I know. It'll be a secret."

"As soon as I get back to Hogwarts, I'm making myself some Dreamless Sleep Potion. And I'll tell you something else..." I sighed, laying on my back on my bed. "I'm sure of not staying in Slytherin House. I'll freaking stay in my little apprentice apartment." 

"Here, here," El sighed, crawling back into his own bed. 

From there, I could see that Harry and Sirius was having issues, which made me upset. To me, Sirius would always see Harry as James. And me? I was always the third wheel. So, El and I isolated ourselves in the newly cleaned library. We sometimes moved out to the garden, where we began to weed and plant some new flowers to brighten up the place. 

Shortly after my hearing, my prefect bagde came in in the mail with instructions for the train ride. Based on the chatter around the house, Hermione and Ron were prefects for Gryffindor. Draco and I were prefects for our house. We sent one more letter each, promising to meet up at the train in private to discuss what was going to happen to us this year. The very notion made my heart speed up and a smile to creep up on my face. 

El and I were sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace, our trunks already packed for the upcoming trip. I had my feet up across his lap as he had his long legs up on a ottoman, reading a book. I sketched him. After drawing that mystery shed in my journal, I discovered that I had a real knack on sketching. I heard a knock, and turned to see Harry standing in the doorway, standing wearily. "Hey. What's going on?" I asked. 

"Nothing. Just missed you. Haven't seen you around lately."

"El?" I asked, kicking him in the side.

"Hmm?" he hummed, looking up. I kicked him in the side. "Right. See you later."

El left, heading downstairs. "How did he know to leave?" Harry asked. 

I shrugged, making a noise that sounded like "I don't know". "We just click like that."

"Oh..." Harry said, and I could see the green in him shining through. 

"Sit..." I ordered, lifting up my legs. Once Harry sat down, I plopped them down in his lap. "Don't be jealous."

"It's just...I haven't seen you lately, and you two have been holed up in here."

"Are you suprised? We're two Slytherins in a house full of mainly Gryffindors. Besides Snape when he pops in, we're the only two of our house, and most everybody finds out house kinda evil. Besides, I feel like a forth wheel between you and your two friends..."

"But they like me."

"They tolerate me...and El, because I'm your sister, and he's my best friend and his dad's in the Order." I smiled sadly. "So...what was all the commonotion about?"

"Oh-Ron and Hermione made prefect for Gryffindor."

"So, I've heard. Ron getting something new?"

"A broom, maybe."

"I'm suprised that you didn't get it...considering that you're Dumbledore's golden boy..." Harry turned red. "Hey...you can fool the others, but you can't fool me." 

"I-I just don't understand why Dumbledore didn't choose me. Ron? Really?"

"Something is off at Dumbledore this time...I can't put my finger on it."

"I don't know what's going on...he barely spoke to us after the hearing."

"You know he doesn't like me and I don't like him."

"I never asked you why?"

"I-I'ts just a feeling? Like he's hiding something...I'm sorry, Harry. You know that I love you right? And that I will always have your back right?" 

"I know...I love you too, Mags."

"Do you know what I think of when I'm casting my Patronus? It's my family. You, mainly. And El, and my Slytherin, friends. But mostly you. That's how much I love you." 

"Is that why you didn't tell me that you made prefect?" Harry asked, holding up my badge.

I gasped. "How did you get this?"

"You hid it in a book. I was trying to catch some notes you wrote in the potions to help me out in Snape's class."

"I didn't want to make you feel bad. Nobody really knows..."

"Well, Mrs. Weasley is celebrating tonight for Ron and Hermione. We should tell her. Celebrate you as well."

"Nah...it's okay...Let Ron and Hermione have the spotlight for a night. We have it all our whole lives." 

Harry went downstairs, while I stayed in the study, continuing sketching. El returned, bringing us food and butterbeers each. We stayed by ourselves, until a knock sounded on the door. Turning my head, I saw Lupin smiling at us. "Shouldn't you two be downstairs with the rest of the party?"

"Do they really want us there?" El asked. "I mean...they're celebrating the Gryffindor's prefects, not Slytherins."

"Maggie...did you?"

I sighed, holding my prefect badge. "Yep...We're just not in a partying mood."

"Since when? Last I heard is that you two opened up an illegal club in the Chamber of Secrets."

Both of us dropped our mouths opened. "How did you know?"

"Please...all of the professors knew. Just...no one can get into it, so we can't break it up. You're all to clever."

"Well, it's not really a party anymore. More like a secret gathering of Slytherins who are against Voldemort," I explained. "I mean...you'll be suprised."

"How do you know that they're against him?"

"You see, my dear Eliphas? There's the prejudice again," I said, turning to my friend. 

"Sorry...habit. So, who's in this club? What do you guys talk about?"

"Spells, me, prophencies, Voldemort, gossip around schools. Who's in it is none of your concern," I said, closing my journal. 

Lupin gave me a sad smile, and El and I continued to stay in the library. We eventually went back to our bedroom, getting ready for bed. I laid down, my eyes closing. I was in the middle of a nightmare when I heard a loud noise and sobbing. Getting up, I crawled out of bed, heading down the stairs. I mindlessly braided my curly hair into a side braid as I headed downstairs. "Hello?" I called out. 

I continued down the stairs, seeing Harry emerge from his and Ron's room. I placed a finger over my lips, telling him to be quiet as I walked down the stairs. Harry followed close behind me. I gasped when we got to the bottom. On the floor was a very dead Ron Weasley. I heard the harsh sobbing, and turned to see Mrs. Weasley standing there with her wand in her shaky hand. 

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry croaked. 

 _"R-r-riddikulus_ " Mrs. Weasley sobbed, pointing her shaking wand at Ron's body. **Crack.** Ron's body turned into Bill's, spread-eagled on his back with his eyes wide open and empty. Mrs. Weasley sobbed harder. 

"Mrs. Weasley...stop..." I whispered, finishing climbing the stairs. 

"R-riddikulus!" she sobbed again.  **Crack.**  Mr. Weasley's body replaced Bill's, his glasses askew, a trickle of blood running down his face. "No!" Mrs. Weasley moaned. "No... _riddikulus! Riddikulus! RIDDIKULUS!"_ It was awful as the boggart kept changing with each crack.  **Crack**. Dead twins. **Crack**. Dead Percy. **Crack.** Dead Harry...

"Mrs. Weasley, just get out of here!" shouted Harry, staring down at his own dead body on the floor. "Let someone else-"

Just as we heard hurried footsteps, I pushed Mrs. Weasley with all of my might out of the view of the boggart. 

"What's going on?-Magnolia?!" Lupin asked, hurrying down. He froze as he saw me in the path of the boggart. Last time I encountered a Boggart, my fear was Sirius... **Crack!**

"Oh, Maggie..." Lupin sighed. 

In front of us was a copy of me, looking blankly at me. She wore a green velvet sleeveless dress, her red hair in wild curls around her face. On her left forearm was the Dark Mark. "My new fear...what I could become..." I raised my wand. _"Riddikulus!"_

With a poof of smoke, the boggart went from me to a doll that still looked like me. Like a poltergiest, the doll me went up in a cloud of smoke. 

"Oh-oh-oh!" gulped Mrs. Weasley, and she broke into a storm of crying, her face in her hands. 

"Molly," said Lupin bleakly, walking over to her. "Molly, don't..." 

Next second, she was sobbing her heart out on Lupin's shoulder. "Molly it was just a boggart," he said soothingly, patting her on the head. "Just a stupid boggart..." 

"I see them d-d-dead all the time!' Mrs. Weasley moaned into his shoulder. "All the t-t-time! I d-d-dream about it..." 

I sighed, rubbing my arms, turning to see SIrius and Moody looking at us all. Moody was looking at me with interest, and a mild distrust. Sirius was looking at the spot where Harry's dead body was. 

"D-d-don't tell Arthur," Mrs. Weasley was gulping now, mopping her eyes frantically with her cuffs. "I d-d-don't want him to know...Being silly..." 

Lupin handed her a handkerchief and she blew her nose. "Harry, I'm so sorry. What must you think of me?" she said shakily. "Not even able to get rid of a boggart..." 

"Don't be stupid," said Harry, trying to smile. 

"I'm just s-s-so worried," she said, tears spilling out of her eyes again. "Half the f-f-family's in the Order, it'll b-b-be a miracle if we all come through this...and P-P-Percy's not talking to us...What if something d-d-dreadful happens and we've never m-m-made it up with him? And what's going to happen if Arthur and I get killed, who's g-g-going to look after Ron and Ginny?" 

"Molly, that's enough," said Lupin firmly. "This isn't like last time. The Order are better prepared, we've got a head start, we know what Voldemort's up to-" Mrs. Weasley gave a little squeak of fright at the sound of the name. "Oh, Molly, come on, it's about time you got used to hearing his name-look, I can't promise no one's going to get hurt, nobody can promise that, but we're much better off than we were last time. You weren't in the Order then, you don't understand. Last time we were outnumbered twenty to one by the Death Eaters and they were picking us off one by one..." 

"Don't worry about Percy," said Sirius abruptly. "He'll come round. It's only a matter of time before Voldemort moves into the open; once he does, the whole Ministry's going to be begging us to forgive them. And I'm not sure I'll be accepting their apology," he added bitterly. 

"And as for who's going to look after Ron and Ginny if you and Arthur died," said Lupin, smiling slightly, "what do you think we'd do, let them starve?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled tremulously. "Being silly," she muttered again, mopping her eyes. 

I watched as Harry walked up the stairs. Grabbing Uncle Mooney's arm, I pulled him towards the library. "It's not what it seems," I began to say. 

"I understand. What you went through..."

"Yes-what I went through...That's what everybody keeps saying...what I went through. I know what I went through. You weren't here. You didn't feel the knife dig into your bag time after time again. You didn't feel the burn as Voldemort's wand branded the skin on your back. I'm not afraid of that night...I'm afraid of what I can do...what I can become...What I am...my heart...it's shattered. I have walls up around me. You guys may think that I'm a made of stone, but I'm not...my heart is very fragile and someone can just come along and crush it. And when that happens? You guys better get the hell away or you all will burn."

I turned to head back to my room, stopping at Mrs. Weasley's clock that told her where all of her children were. I had a sickening feeling in my stomach as I saw them all pointed at the same setting. Mortal peril. No matter where they went...where we went...with Voldemort on the rise, everyone's lives were at stake. 


	79. My...Boyfriend?

That night following the boggart incident, I crawled into my bed, falling fast asleep. Through the night, I tossed and turned, a chilling sensation crawling up my back. In my dreams, I didn't see Tom Riddle. The me in my dream was similar to the boggart. My eyes were dull and lifeless, like I was broken. I was void of all emotions. Her curls were around her face in soft waves, falling past her shoulders. Her lips were the color of blood, and she looked defeated. On her forearm was the Dark Mark. Behind her was Voldemort, smiling sinister as he commanded her to kill a Muggle man. With a wave of her hand, green light hit him, causing him to collapse. 

I gasped awake, hearing the alarm, chiming. I showered quickly, pulling on the same black and white blouse I wore to my hearing, paring it with black skinny jeans, and black, wedge booties. I braided my hair, wrapping it around my head in an elaborate twist. El dressed in black trousers, a black shirt, and a silver and green vest, his hair messy as always. He even added some eyeliner underneath his dark eyes. I doubled checked my trunk, finding my books were organized by class, my robes and school uniform on top, and my prefect badge safely in the satin bag that held some jewlery that I sometimes wore. We pulled out trunks down, where I headed downstairs to chaos. 

Ginny was panting against the wall, Fred and George getting scolded, and Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley screaming at their tops of their lungs. Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs, and Harry and Ron stood at the top. 

"-COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS-" 

"-FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS-" 

Hermione came hurrying into the room looking flustered, just as Harry was putting on his trainers. Hedwig was swaying on her shoulder, and she was carrying a squirming Crookshanks in her arms. 

"Mum and Dad just sent Hedwig back" Hermione told Harry as El and I finished coming down the stairs. The owl fluttered obligingly over and perched on top of her cage-"are you ready yet? Good morning, Maggie. Eliphas."

"Granger," El greeted. 

"Morning," I said, coming back downstairs. 

"Nearly-Ginny all right?" Harry asked, shoving on his glasses. 

"Mrs. Weasley's patched her up," said Hermione. "But now Mad-Eye's complaining that we can't leave unless Sturgis Podmore's here, otherwise the guard will be one short." 

"Guard?" I asked. "We have to go to King's Cross with a guard? That's humiliating." 

"You two have to go to King's Cross with a guard," Hermione corrected. 

"Why?" said Harry irritably, thinking the same thing I did. "I thought Voldemort was supposed to be lying low, or are you telling me he's going to jump out from behind a dustbin to try and do me in."

"I don't know, it's just what Mad-Eye says,"said Hermione distractedly, looking at her watch, "but if we don't leave soon we're definitely going to miss the train..." 

"WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed and Hermione jumped as though scalded and hurried out of the room. Harry seized Hedwig, stuffed her unceremoniously into her cage, and set off downstairs after Hermione, dragging his trunk.   
  
Mrs. Black's portrait was howling with rage but nobody was bothering to close the curtains over her; all the noise in the hall was bound to rouse her again, anyway. 

"Merlin's Beard!" I cursed, grabbing my trunk and Morgana's cage, rushing down the stairs.

"Harry, you're to come with me and Tonks. Magnolia, dear, you're go with Remus and Kingsley " shouted Mrs. Weasley over the repeated screeches from Mrs. Black. "Leave your trunk and your owl, Alastor's going to deal with the luggage...Oh, for heavens sake, Sirius, Dumbledore said no!"

I grabbed my satchel that had my book for the train ride, and some snacks that Mrs. Weasley passed out, and headed towards the door as a black, bearlike dog came clobering through the pile of trunks and owl cages. 

"Oh honestly..." said Mrs. Weasley despairingly, "well, on your own head be it!"   
  
I grabbed El's hand, dragging him towards Lupin and Kingsley. The car ride was silent. When we got to King's Cross, El headed for the train as I stood with Lupin. "See you at Christmas?" I asked. 

"Of course...be careful..." he told me, smiling fondly. 

"I will. Bye..."

I headed towards the train, seeing Daphne and Nott about to head on. "Hey!" Daphne squealed. 

"Hey...how was your summer?"

"Strange...yours?"

"Strange..." I answered, looping my arm through hers as we headed towards the train. Nott hopped on with El, both of them ushering us to give them our trunks. I handed them up, and they pulled it up. The two of us girls, hopped on, and we headed towards our carriage, thoughts of my brother vanishing as I reunited with my friends. Daphne and Nott headed out, while I went to change into my robes since I had to go to a prefect meeting to attend on the way  to the school. 

On my way out, I was straightening my tie as I ran into somebody. Looking up, my breath stopped as I saw the white-blonde haired boy that made my heart fluttered. I smiled a bit, never really knowing how much I missed him. "Maggie..." he gasped, catching me as I stumbled. 

"Draco..." I sighed, pushing him into an empty compartment, where we were alone. I closed my eyes, pressing my lips against his. My hands framed his face, as I arched my upper body towards him. We seperated, both of us dreaming heavily. Draco moved a piece of my hair away from my face. "Come on," I told him, taking his hand in mine and leading him towards our compartment where our friends were. We joined our group and we all shared our summer stories. 

"So, I'm living in what's actually safe house. We had to be escorted to King's Cross. It was awful." 

"How lame...you're already different," Daphne sighed. 

"Tell me about it..." I sighed, leaning back against the seat, my hands unconciously threading towards Draco's. 

"So...are you two together?" Blaise asked. 

"Yeah! I want to know!" Flora whined. 

"So do I!" Hestia agreed. 

I shrugged. "I mean...we wrote to each other all summer...I guess Draco's my...boyfriend?" 

"Boyfriend?" Draco questioned, a small smile forming on his face. 

"Why? Don't want to me my boyfriend? I'm a total catch...a ten out of ten. I'm smart, independent, and very beautiful. I know what I want."

"And what do you want?" Draco asked. 

"Freedom...Voldemort to be dead...you..."

"I've been wanting to be your boyfriend since I was an eleven year old shit. Why did you think that I rotten to you when we first met."

"Okay...we're together...ish."

"Finally!" Theo yelled. 

"I'm gonna cry!" Daphne cried out, dabbing her eyes. 

"There is a God," El grinned. 

"Shut it...it's still a secret though," I quickly explained. As the train started to really go, it was time for Draco and I to head towards the prefect carriage. We said our goodbyes, and headed towards the front of the train. 

"So, how are we going to play this. We have to keep up appreances."

"We could be frenemies. Pretend to be nice to each other, but when we're apart, talk about how awful we are to each other." 

"That will work," Draco sighed. 

"How is it at home?" I asked him. 

"It's getting worst. Father rarely comes home, and when he does he comes back late at night. His eyes are red. Sometimes, Snape comes."

"Huh...did you know that you are related to one of my keepers as a cousin. Basically...the purebloods are all related. Thank god...our children would be messed up."

Draco blushed. "You think that we'll still be together one day? After Hogwarts?"

I started to blush as well. "Well, um..I mean...Trelawney predicted that I would find my soulmate, which might be you. In a different time and different place...where we are not us...the son of a Death Eater and a Potter...we could be happy. I would be the Minister of Magic...the youngest ever. And you-"

"Learning about alchemy."

"I stopped, turning around."

"You want to study alchemy...you want to be an alchemist!" 

Draco smiled, squeezing my hand. "Yeah...Snape told me that I'm really good at Potions. I mean, not as good as you. You're a protege. So, how many kids are we going to have."

"I don't know. As much as I can't stand my brother most times, he's still one of my best friends. So more than one."

Our meeting was mostly about what we were expected to do. Show our first years of the house where to go. Keep order in our houses. When it was done, we wandered back down to our train car full of Slytherins, and walked in to see our friends talking about this and that. "Hey, how was it?" El asked. 

"Fine. I didn't get a thrill though at the look on Ron and Hermione's faces when I walked in there with my badge. They were cluless."

"So, Granger and Weasley are prefects?" Daphne asked. 

"Yep," Draco smirked, plopping down on one of the seats. I sat next to him. "For Ravenclaw, it's Padma Partil and Anthony Goldstein and Hufflepuffs are Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan." 

"Interesting," El quirked.. 

"Well, we're about halfway there," Theo told us, looking out the window. 

The trolley lady came around and we each bough snacks to pass around. We were enjoying ourselves when there was a tap on the door. The door slid open and a short, cute looking boy with soft inky black hair and grey eyes came in, face red. "Um...excuse me...I'm looking for..." he trailed off, looking up to see all of our faces nonfriendly and judgemental. I mean, come on...we're Slytherins. "Sorry...I'm new here and I can't find a seat..."

My eyebrows furrowed. "How old are you?" I asked. I was suspicious, because everybody with Magic is gone to school of some sorts. 

"Fifteen," the boy said, his accent very posh. 

"If you're fifteen, then why are you attending Hogwarts? They did you loose your letter?" Theo smirked, leaning back against his seat, Daphne near him. I knew that they had a thing together, but they brushed it off by being best friends. Similar to Ron and Hermione. 

"Um...no...actually, I've been home-schooled, and then attended Drumstrang since I was twelve." 

"Drumstrang...do you know Viktor Krum?" Draco asked. 

"Midly. I was the only British person there..."

"Why did your family move you out of the school then?" I asked. 

"Because it's not a well kept secret that Karakoff was a Death Eater, and with You-Know-Who's rise to power, my family wanted me to go to a safer school."

We all looked at each other, then bursted out laughing. I grabbed onto El as tears ran down my cheeks. "You-you think that Hogwarts is fucking safe?!" El laughed. 

"I mean...my guardian told me that Dumbledore is the headmaster, and he's one of the greatest wizards that has ever lived." 

"Honey..." El said, wiping his eyes. "Do you know who she is?! She's Magnolia-fucking-Potter! You know! The Infamous Potter Twins?!" 

"Like seriously! She has literally nearly died every year she has attended Hogwarts."

"I-I didn't know..."

"So, what's your story?" I asked, crossing my legs. "Are you part of the scared pure blood families? Or are you a half-blood? Muggle-blood?" 

"My parents were killed when I was born-I was placed in a safe-location. My mum...I was told that she was a Muggle. My dad was a pure blood."

"Well, what's your name?? El asked. 

"Hugo...Hugo Ravenclaw."

I spat out my pumpkin juice. "Ravenclaw? Like Rowena and Helena Ravenclaw?" 

"Yes..."

"Wait...who?" Blaise asked.

"Read a book sometime, Zambini..." I sighed, leaning back in my seat. The train was coming to a stop, and a voice rang through the cars, calling for the first years. "Better go, Ravenclaw. Have fun with the others."

Hugo blushed, grabbing his bag and rushing off. I saw El smirk after him, a softness to his eyes. "Oh my Merlin! You like him!" I whisperd. 

"He's cute...that's all..."

"He seemed quiet and put together. So not like you."

"I know...maybe that's why...he intrigues me."

"Come on...let's go get a carriage." 

Our group gathered around, and headed for the back way to the castle that took us through the small town of Hogsmead. I stopped, causing Draco to crash into my back as I stared at the creature in front of me. My heart began to pound as I reached a hand up and brushed the animal. I've read about them in my books, but now, being up close...it was hard to think. 

"Maggie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." I said, my eyes beginning to water, and my lips trembling as I continued to stroke the animal. They were completely flesh-less, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither-vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to giant bats. They were horse-like, but also like a repitle. "You don't see them, do you?" 

"See what?" 

I looked around, not seeing anybody, grabbing his hand to place it the creature's side. His breath hitched as he felt the warm leather skin underneath his hands. "Maggie...what am I touching?"

"A thestral. Only people who have seen death can see them..."

"Diggory..."

"Yeah," I whispered, placing my hand on his as I helped him stroke the threstle, it's head, turning towards us, breathing in our faces. "He likes you..." I smiled, moving his hand to the scaly nose and head. 

Draco smiled a bit. Draco and Magical Creatures never really got along, but he had me there to help him get a good grade. "This is so surreal."

"Tell me about it...come on...let's go." 

We hopped up in our carriage with our friends, and continued our way through towards the castle. Draco held my hand, giving it a squeeze as we continued to get closer and closer. A sense of relief rushed over me when we got inside the main gates. I was finally home. 


	80. Sing a New Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for another year!

The normal routine began as we quickly changed into our robes, and joined our tables, taking our normal seats. I saw that Draco migrated towards my group of friends, while Pansy Parkinson glared at us with Crabbe and Goyle at their side. Over towards the teachers table, I saw Dumbledore dead center as always, Snape on his right side, Nightshade towards one side, and everybody else filtered inbetween them. The only difference that there was Professor Grubbly Plank instead of Hagrid. "The giant is not here this year I guess," Draco smirked, highly pleased. 

I turned and smacked him in the shoulder. "Be nice...if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. I wonder what's up though..." Then I saw the pink wearing toad. "Holy shit..."

"What?" Daphne asked. 

"See that toad-like woman, leering at us all? That's Dolores Umbridge. She was at our hearing, and voted to get us kicked out. She's a bitch."

"Why do you think she's here?" Draco asked. "She works for the Minister."

"Don't get her started on her conspiracies!" El begged. 

"It's not a conspiracy! It's the truth. Fudge doesn't believe that Voldemort is back. Fudge also doesn't have respect for Dumbledore."

"You don't have respect for Dumbledore," Hestia stated. 

"True...but I know when he's right. And he's right about Voldemort being back." 

The Sorting Ceramony started as always, with McGongall leading the first years in with the Sorting Hat on a stool near the center of the cleared space. Then I saw Hugo, who looked so out of place. I turned toward the teachers table to see Snape bored, but Nightshade tense. 

_"In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_'Together we will build and teach!'_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might some day be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest. '_

_Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest. '_

_Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name, '_

_Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same. '_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with duelling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfil my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether Sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you..._

_Let the Sorting now begin."_

I shivered as I listened to the song, the words impacting me. I could swear that Dumbledore was looking at me, and the Sorting Hat was staring deep into my soul as he sang his song. Once the hat finished, loud applause errupted. They saved Hugo for laast. "This year we have a very special cirumstance," McGonagall said, ushering Ravenclaw towards the stool. "Ravenclaw, Hugo..." There were many voices speaking as he sat down. He was cleary not a baby wizard of eleven or twelve. 

"Ravenclaw...deep magic roots you have...but did you listen to my song? I know where to put you...perhaps you can help...RAVENCLAW!" 

I shrugged, but I saw El's eyes watch him as he walked over towards the Ravenclaws table. "To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands-welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!" He tossed his long white beard behind his shoulder, and out of the way of his plate. We began to help ourselves, and I was embarrased to admit that I always eat like a pig when I arrive back because the Dursley's always starve us. 

"What did you think of the Sorting Hat song. Kinda cryptic, don't you think?" Flora asked. 

"I don't think so...I think it's an actual warning...something bad is coming for us...for Hogwarts..." I said, looking at my plate of roast beef and potatoes, with carrots. "I've seen it...felt it...It's what I've been saying all along...this prejudice that takes place because of the sorting? It's bull. We won't survive if we are on opposite sides and hate each other." 

"What are you saying?" 

"I don't know yet...just eat your food," I sighed, poking at mine. 

After our dessert and feast, we talked about what we expected for our upcoming school year, when Dumbledore cleared his throat, standing up again. 'Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices,' said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students-and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too." I smirked, remembering all of the joys that laid in the middle of the forrest. "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. 

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." I began a slow clap, rolling my eyes. Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the-" 

"Hem, hem," Umbridge hummed, clearning her throat. Dumbledore stopped talking, as Umbridge got to her feet, intending to make a speech. 

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome." Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish which I despised. I despised her attitude. I despisded her pink frilly sweater dress. Pretty much...I despised everything about her. 

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me! I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" 

"She's going to hate you..." Draco whispered to me. 

"No...she's going to love me...I'm going to be the good little Potter girl that all Professors adore," I whispered back.   
  
"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." Every time she stopped she made that "hem, hem" sound. I could see some of the professor's looking tired of her already. "Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation...

"...because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down, and Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, but only clapping once or twice. Some of the students clapped as well, but not me. 

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held..." 

The rest of the feast went on as always, and I headed towards the First Years of our house, crossing my arms as Draco struttered this year. "Welcome to the Snake Pit," I told them. "Come with us," I sighed, leading them down towards our dungeons. "Our common room and dorms are in the Hogwarts Dungeons. Our head of house is Snape. Piss him off, and he won't be harsh with your punishment. Piss me off, and you'll be very sorry."

"Believe me...I've been at the other end of her stick. This is the entrance to our dungeon. The password changes every two weeks. If you don't know it, then too bad."

"The first is a freebie. It's Salazar." The stones separated, forming a door, swinging open. We entered, and all the baby Slytherins looked in aw. "Girls to the left, boys to the right. Lights out in twenty. Good night."

The first years scattered, excited whispers echoing as they rushed off. "So, exciting first day?" Draco asked, causing me to smirk. 

"You can say that? I should head up to my apartment."

"Don't trust me anymore?"

"It's not you...it's the other kids of Death Eaters? Breakfast, tomorrow?" 

"Yeah..." Draco nodded, reaching down to kiss me. I never really realized how tall he's grown. I grinned, reaching up to kiss him back, one of our hands intertwined. It was simple but so sweet. 

"I like this..." I sighed.

"Me too...you should go...Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow.” 

"You so corny...Good night, fair Romeo."

"Good night, sweet Juliet," Draco smirked. 

I headed back out of the dungeons, and into the Potions classroom. My favorite professor was at his desk. "Evening, Professor," I greeted. 

"Miss Potter...what an unfortunate surprise."

"Kinda weird seeing you not in a top super secret meeting." Snape said nothing. "So! My ab and apartment still up for grabs?"

"Yes, Miss Potter. I will still honor our agreement that we made last year. Along with my promise to teach you occulmency and leggimency this year."

"Great..." I smiled, turning to go up the secret steps to the small Potion's Apprentice lab/apartment. 

 I opened up the door, and pulling out my wand. _"Accio, trunk..."_ My trunk flew through the door, landing on the ground. I opened it, grabbing my pajamas. I changed in my bathroom, brushing my teeth, and brushing my hair. I crawled into bed, falling asleep...

_I woke up to find a snake on my chest. I gasped, crawling up as it fell off my lap, and in between my legs on my blankets. "Hello, my beauty...how did you get here?"_ _The snake blinked, then moved to slither off of my bed and out the door. "Wait...where are you going?" I asked, climbing out of the bed. I pulled on my soft cashmere robe, and my fuzzy slippers, following it out of the door. We traveled down the stairs, into the Snape's office, and out into the hallways. It was cold and dark in the hallways. We continued to travel, until I came upon the enterance to the Chamber of Secrets. "What's in there?" I asked, speaking in parseltongue. The door opened, and the snake slithered in. I walked in, and saw that the snake curled up around the statue of Salazar Slytherin. "What?" I bent down, and felt around the statue, freezing when I felt a piece of old parchement. it was old and dusty and was rolled up into a scroll. The snake hissed and lunged at me..._

I gasped awake, sweating in bed. "Just a dream..." I sighed, laughing to myself. But at my side...in my hand was a scroll. 


	81. Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire

By now, the excitement of the first day of class has now vanished, leading to a new normal. I got up, showered, braided my hair, tying it with a green and silver ribbon. I pulled on the pleated skirt, stockings, Mary Janes, my white button up blouse, tie, and finally sweater and robe. I tucked my wand into my stocking, put on my makeup, grabbing my books, stuffing them into my bag, and headed out to breakfast. "Good morning," Draco greeted, catching me in the hallway. 

"Good morning...something really weird happened last night..."

"Well, if you smelled something rotten, it was Blaise eating twenty rotten egg Bert's Beans." 

"No...I had a dream...There was a snake...and I followed it down into the Chamber of Secrets. And behind Salazar Slytherin's statue was a scroll. And then the snake lunged at me, and I woke up."

"That just sounds like a normal dream..."

"Not if I woke up with the scroll in my hand."

Draco stopped. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I was sleep walking...which scares me."

"We'll figure it out." We got to the Slytherin Table, where we sat down. I saw El come in with that new kid, both of them looking already chummy. "Jealous?" Draco asked. 

"What, no...why?" I snorted. 

"Because he's your best friend," Draco sighed. 

"Shut up and pass me a scone..." I ordered, ripping it in half. Snape came around, passing out schedules, saving mine for last. 

"Miss Potter...after speaking the the Headmaster, we have enquipped you with a special schedule since you are more advanced from your peers. Dumbledore is offering you the chance to take the OWLS early for certain subjects, if you wish. He would like you to come into his office this evening after dinner."

"Thanks, Professor," I said, reading my schedule. 

"What do you have?" 

"Well, I can take my OWL in History of Magic and Divination. Instead of those two classes, I can continue my privates for Alchemy and I can study Medi-wizardry." 

"Medi-Wizardy?" 

"Yeah...Madam Pomprey told me to get the basics down then next year I can help...I just want to help people, Draco...Half of my people that I care for are working against Voldemort. You know what he's capable of...I mean, I'm living proof."

"Does it still hurt?"

"No...just some numb spots. I'm going to go see Madam Pomprey soon and have her run some scans on my back. I've been hiding it."

"You don't have to hide from me."

"I know...so, we have our first rounds tonight. Wanna meet outside of the stone wall?"

"Sure...Eight o'cock?"

"Yeah. Sounds good."

I headed towards Professor Nightshade's office, walking up the grand staircase. up to her office. "Good morning," I greeted, setting my stuff down. "Have a nice summer?"

"Miss Potter...you always sense to amaze me with your can-do attitude." 

"Sometimes, it's all I have. So...Alchemy..."

Nightshade smirked. "Alchemy. This year, we're going to study the effects of potions and Alchemy...moving away from a transmutation circle. The world around us is magic. We are magic...the air is magic, the ground is magic...magic is all around us. That's how one can use wandless magic in dryer circumstances. By tapping into the magic that we create and that we can manipulate, magic can occur without the wand. Similar to how kids who are untrained have magic outbursts."

"Like what happened in the graveyard."

"Yes...You know, Magnolia...You can tell me anything. Especially about that night..."

I smiled, sitting down in the chair opposite of her desk. "You know...In a twisted and weird day, you're like my mother. And Snape is like my father....considering that you two are now a couple?" I asked. 

"We are not a couple...he just...he comes over and we have drinks."

"Drinks?"

"Wine...American wine and Italian wine. That's just it...we're not doing anything else."

"But he convinced you to join the OOTP. You said that he has a way with words? Super gross."

"Words! Just words! He convinced me that if I joined I can help protect you! Because the only important thing in my life...is well? You..."

I smiled, feeling my eyes grow moist. "That's sweet...but I still think that even though if it's gross, I still think that you and Snape will make a good couple."

"Me too...Magnolia...Me, too..." Nightshade sighed. "But he's still hung up on some chick he met through school. And he's so secretive."

"And you're not? What about you and that Ravenclaw kid? I saw that look."

Nightshade froze. "Anybody tell you that you are too smart for your own good."

"All the time. Now spill, and I'll pretend to be your daughter and tell you about my boyfriend."

Nightshade sighed. "Remember when I told you that I was pregnant and the baby died?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, one year after that, when I came here...I met another boy and we had a one night stand. I fell pregnant again...and for the fear of losing a child that I cared about after they were born, I arranged for an adoption. I was working with Flamel, and he met with Dumbledore to help me. Apparently, the boy...he was a distant relationship of Helena Ravenclaw...I gave him up so he could have a better chance."

"What happened to him?"

"Apparently, according to Dumbledore...his parents were killed by Voldemort's followers. He went to live with his guardian, where she protected him, like she was his own..."

"You're his guardian! And you never told him that you were his mother?!" 

"I was changed by then...and I didn't know how to be a mother...until I met you. Now that I spilled my guts, it's your turn. You said that you have a boyfriend?" 

"Yeah...we've been writing letters to each other this summer...and he was understanding and patient with me last year."

"It's Malfoy, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." I sighed, smiling with a dreamy look in my eyes. "We're keeping it a secret...especially since his father is so deep into the death eater shit." 

"You too...are strangely perfect...I've seen you two together, and he's not the arrogant little shit."

"I know...I...care for him deeply."

"Hmm-hmm...our time is up. You have Umbridge's class this afternoon, right? Good luck with that one."

"I know...she was at my hearing, against Harry and I."

"Well, have fun with Severus." 

I headed back down towards the Dungeons, finding El in the hallway. "Hey...I didn't see you at breakfast, or in History of Magic."

"Oh...well, I saw you with that new kid...being chummy."

"You jealous?" El smirked. 

"No..." I said, but I clearly was. I shivered as I felt a rush of anger flow through me. 

_Careful, Little Bird...don't do something you regret._

I froze when I heard that voice...the voice that had been quiet since the summer in my dream. "Shut up and go back into the closet...I'm at school."

_You forget that we are one in the same. I'm your new conscious._

I went to sit by Draco, ready for today's lesson. Snape entered, his cold black eyes scanning over us as everybody began to chat. "How was Alchemy?"

"Good...we talked..."

"About...?" Draco urged. 

I smiled. "Us...Nightshade is like my mum..."

"And Snape is like your dad. I'm dating a girl with a werewolf for an uncle, and ex-convient for a Godfather, my own godfather for an adopted father, and a very scary lady for an adoptive mother."

"Not to mention that my brother can not stand you."

"And I can't stand him...he think he's so special...and that the world should justify what he does..."

"Thank you!" I gasped, hitting him. "That's what I always say. Harry's not the special one. I am! I'm the one with the special powers, the smarts, and the never ending attitude." 

"Settle down," said Snape coldly, shutting the door behind him. The moment the door closed, our class fell silent. Snape's mere presence was usually enough to ensure a class's silence. "Before we begin today's lesson," said Snape, sweeping over to his desk and staring around at them all, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your OWL, or suffer my...displeasure..."  
  
His gaze lingered this time on Neville, who gulped. "After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye."

Draco bumped his shoulder into mine, and I giggled silently. I could hear Harry's eyes on me, but I looked up to see Snape glaring at my brother. 

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," said Snape softly, "so, whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWT, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students. Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing. '  The ingredients and method-are on the blackboard-" Snape flicked his wand, the instructions appearing on the board "-you will find everything you need-" he flicked his wand again "-in the store cupboard-you have an hour and a half...start."

Draco and I got up gathering our ingredients, returning to our seats, getting started. "What first?" Draco asked. 

"Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns green," I recited, grabbing the moonstone powder, measuring it out. I looked over at him, seeing him relax to my left. "Uh-huh...I'm not doing all of the work. You need to help so you can get a good score on the O.W.L so we can be in Alchemy together next year." 

Draco sighed, sitting straighter to help. We worked like an well oiled machine, going through each step, making sure that we did each step correctly. 

"A light silver vapour should now be rising from your potion," called Snape, with ten minutes left to go. 

Our potion had the light silver vapour, making Draco's grey eyes shimmer. I smiled as I continued through the potion. "Good job, Malfoy...you might not fail yet," I smirked. 

"We make a very good team, Potter..."

"We do," I agreed. 

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?" 

I looked up from the front of the room, looking back at Harry. 

"The Draught of Peace,"  said Harry tensely. 

"Tell me, Potter," said Snape softly, "can you read?" 

Draco laughed, making me slap him. "Shut up..." I ordered.

"Yes, I can," said Harry, his fingers clenched tightly around his wand. 

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter." 

Harry squinted at the blackboard; it was not easy to make out the instructions through the haze of multi-coloured steam now filling the dungeon. "'Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counter-clockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes then add two drops of syrup of hellebore." 

I dropped my head into my hands. My brother was an idiot. He had not added syrup of hellebore, but had proceeded straight to the fourth line of the instructions after allowing his potion to simmer for seven minutes. 

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?"

"No," said Harry very quietly. 

"I beg your pardon?"

"No," said Harry, more loudly. "I forgot the hellebore."

"I know you did, Potter, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. _Evanesce._ " The contents of Harry's potion vanished; he was left standing foolishly beside an empty cauldron. 

"Those of you who have managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for testing," said Snape. "Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday." 

I grabbed a flagon, filling it with my potion and Draco did the same. I headed over towards Snape's desk with mine, handing it in, and then moving out of the door. We had Transfiguations next, and then D.A.D.A. I sat next to El and Draco, seeing the toadlike woman was already sitting at the desk table. he class was quiet as it entered the room; Professor Umbridge was, as yet, an unknown quantity and nobody knew how strict a disciplinarian she was likely to be.   
  
"Well, good afternoon!" she said, when finally the whole class had sat down. 

A few people mumbled 'good afternoon' in reply. 

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!" 

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," we all chanted back, sounding bored and dull.  

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please." 

I looked confused, putting my wand back in my stocking. I pulled my quill out, along with a piece of parchement, and a bottle of ink. Professor Umbridge pulled out her wand from her handbag, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; the words appeared on the board at once: 

 **Defence Against the Dark Arts**  
  
**A Return to Basic Principles**  
  
"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year.  You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centred, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please." 

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by:

 **Course Aims:**  
**1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.**  
  
**2\. Learning to recognise situations in which defensive magic can legally be used**  
  
**3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.**

"Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?" she asked.   
  
There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class. "I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge', or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. So: has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

We all froze, then replying. "Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room. 

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners' There will be no need to talk." 

Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing us all closely with those pouchy toad's eyes. I looked down at my book and read. I looked up to see Hermione's hand in the air, for several minutes, before Umbridge acknowledged her. 

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her. 

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione. 

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class." 

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione. 

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows. "And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger."  

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully." 

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."   
  
There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard. 

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?" 

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly. 

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr. -?"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.   
  
Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back on him. Harry and Hermione immediately raised their hands too. Professor Umbridge's pouchy eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before she addressed Hermione. 

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?" 

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?" 

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge, in her falsely sweet voice. 

"No, but-"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way-" 

"What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a-" 

"Hand, Mr Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge. 

Harry thrust his fist in the air. I had a morifying feeling on what was about to happen. Again, Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from him, but now several other people had their hands up, too. 

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said to Dean. 

"Dean Thomas. '  
  
"Well, Mr Thomas?" 

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free." 

"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?" 

"No, but-" 

Professor Umbridge talked over him. "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed-not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds." 

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean angrily, "he was the best we ever-" 

"Hand, Mr Thomas! As I was saying-you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day-"

All of us Slytherins just sat in silence, knowing full well to keep our mouths shut. The Gryffindor's however, were very brash. 

"No we haven't," Hermione said, "we just-" 

"Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!" Hermione put up her hand. Professor Umbridge turned away from her. "It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you."

I knew who she was talking about. Moody/Crouch Jr. "Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads." 

"Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas!" trilled Professor Umbridge. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up. 

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter-curses and things?" 

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively. 

"Without ever practicing them beforehand?" said Parvati incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?" 

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough-" 

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry loudly, his fist in the air again. 

I froze, turning to him. "Harry...no..." I whispered.   
  
Professor Umbridge looked up. "This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world," she said softly. 

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?" 

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"Harry...shut up," I said, more loudly, people starting to look over at me. 

"Oh, yeah?" Harry snapped. 

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" enquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice. 

"Hmm, let's think..." said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe...Lord Voldemort?" 

Ron gasped; Lavender Brown uttered a little scream; Neville slipped sideways off his stool. Us Slytherins, looked away...many of us knowing that He was alive and real, and most of their parents worked for him. Professor Umbridge, however, did not flinch. She was staring at Harry with a grimly satisfied expression on her face. 

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." 

The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge or Harry. "Now, let me make a few things quite plain."   
  
Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned towards them, her stubby-fingered hands splayed on her desk. "You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead-" 

"He wasn't dead," said Harry angrily, "But yeah, he's returned!" 

"Mr-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself," said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie." 

"It is NOT a lie!' said Harry. 'I saw him, I fought him! He hurt my sister! Look at her scars on her back and what he did to her!" 

"HARRY, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed, candles going out all around us as papers flew up and book pages fluttered. 

Everybody gasped as I breathed heavily, standing up from my seat. Harry looked at me with a wounded look, but I glared at him. He had no right to talk about my scars like that. Whatever beef he had with Dumbledore and everybody else, he could leave me the well out of it. They were my scars, my pain, and my memories. He didn't know how it felt to be tortured, cut, and burned. 

"Detention, Mr Potter!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. Miss Potter, please see me after class. But, I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, Basics for Beginners," Umbridge told us. 

Professor Umbridge sat down behind her desk. I remained to stand, my body shaking. El calmly took my arm, setting me down. Harry, however, stood up. Everyone was staring at him; Seamus looked half-scared, half-fascinated. 

"Harry, no!" Hermione whispered in a warning voice, tugging at his sleeve, but Harry jerked his arm out of her reach. 

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, his voice shaking. 

I squeezed my desk. "Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident,' she said coldly. 

"It was murder," said Harry. "Voldemort killed him and you know it. My sister didn't mutilate herself." I dropped my head to my desk, El knowing not to touch my back. It made me feel vulerable. Harry left the class in a rage, and class resumed. When class was dismissed, I was left alone. 

"Professor," I stated, waiting for my punishment. 

"Miss Potter, have a seat."

"I sat at a desk as she came around to the desk."

"I know that you have had a difficult summer...with those silly rumors and whatnot. But I have to say, I am impressed with your grades. All of the teachers admire your intelligence. You have so much great potiential."

"Thank you?" I asked, unsure of where this was going. 

"I admire your passion for learning and for magic. I could even say that you could be a great contribution to the Ministry one day. If you have the right connections, and channels."

"Excuse me."

"Many of your house and the other students look up to you and your brother. I could see how upset he was making you. I will forgive your outburst. I expect to see great things from you, Miss Potter."

"Thanks..." I said, grabbing my things. "May I go now?"

"Of course. If you need anything, don't be afraid to come and find me."

I headed out, and saw the angry looks that I received from Hermione and Ron. But I could care less. I went through the rest of my classes, ignoring the summons from Dumbledore about my class schedule. I wasn't in the mood. At dinner, people looked at me, eyes on my back about what could be there. I continued to walk, keeping my head up high, my walls up all around me. I grabbed a plate of food, and decided to head back up to my small apartment when I ran into Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

"Maggie," Harry practically growled. 

"Harry."

I tried to walk around them, but Ron blocked me. "Some nerve you got to not defend, Harry!" 

"Piss off, Weasley," I growled, my temper flailing. 

"You know that what Harry said was true about You-Know-Who! You let everybody think that he was mad!" Hermione argued. 

"What do you want to me do? Bare my back! They already think that I'm unstable! And you made it that way!"

"I was just stating the truth!" Harry argued. 

"These aren't your scars to show, their mine!" I shouted. "It's my pain, my baggage to carry! You don't have to make it all about you!" 

"Well, I'm the chosen one! It is all about me! What do you think is going to happen when He comes?! I'm just trying to keep everybody alive!" 

"Oh. My. Merlin! Do you hear how mental you sound?!" I shouted, my hands flailing up. "Look around you, Harry! There's a reason that nobody is spreading word. Just leave it alone, Harry! And leave me out of it!" 

"You're just like the others," Ron spat, face red in anger. "Just a cold-hearted bitch."

"Go to hell!" I spat. I turned and headed towards my rooms, collapsing down on the floor, forgetting my food. I walked to my room, sitting on my bed, dragging out my dream journal. I sat on my bed, crossing my legs. I grabbed a quill and a bottle of ink as I thought about my most recent dream. 

_Woke up to find snake on bed. Lead me to COS. Found dusty old manuscript behind SS's statue. Snake lunged at me, then I woke up to find manuscript in my hand. Lucid dreaming?? Sleepwalking??_

I dated the entry, and sighed as I leaned back against my headboard. Sometimes I hated my brother. I laid back in my bed, closing my eyes as I fell asleep. 

_I groaned when I realized that I was back in the orphanage with the snarky Tom Riddle as we watched a young boy run away from a group of older boys, tears streaming down his face. Riddle scoffed. "I was so weak..."_

_"Weakness is what makes us normal...human," I sighed, following the boy into a log._

_I sat against the log, bringing my knees up as I saw a snake slither into his home, staring at the younger Tom. The snake hissed at him, and Tom looked up, surprised, and began to hiss back at it. He began to tell the snake that he was an orphan and he had no friends. He hated those older boys._

_I closed my eyes, trying not to feel sorry for the young boy. "Those boys tormented me...every day of my time here...when I learned that I could talk to snakes...I felt the greatest joy. I finally had my first friend...a friend that could understand me," Tom explained._

_"Why are you showing me? Want me to feel sorry for you? You killed my parents. Ruined my life!" I shouted, standing up._

_"I want you to see how I got to where I was...how you can stop him..."_

_"You, you mean."_

_"Yes...me. I once told you that Voldemort is my past, present, and future. The man that I became...life events shaped me into who...what I became."_

_"Why Muggles...Why Muggle-Borns...what did they do to you that made you hate them so much?" I asked._

_"This was the first straw...those..._ Muggle _boys_ hated _me. For no reason..."_

_"I thought you said that you weren't him."_

_"I'm not...But I am. I have his feelings, his memories, his desires. But I also have your humanity."_

_"Are you saying that Voldemort once had humanity?"_

_"It was destroyed...you know what happens when you kill somebody."_

_"Your soul gets ripped apart."_

_"But where does it go?"_

I gasped awake, shaking my head. It was the morning, so I did my normal routine of getting ready. I went downstairs, finding Draco and my friends waiting for me. Harry and his friends glared at me, turning their backs. "Hey...I missed you last night. You didn't show."

"Sorry...Harry and I got into a spat. I was upset and didn't want to talk to anybody. How did rounds go?"

"Well, nothing exciting happened. Tonight, for sure?"

"Definetly. I promise. And I don't break my promises."

"Ew...will you guys just out your relationship?" Daphne asked. 

"Shut it..." I sighed. "Not until this threat against is shredded to pieces." 

We went along to classes, which most professors spoke about O.W.LS. I was starting to get bored with all of the O.W.L. talk. When it was time for lunch, I had a special appoitment with Madam Pomprey. It wasn't until Snape caught me in the hallway, my plans got derailed. "Miss Potter..."

"Professor. Good afternoon."

"The Headmaster has informed that you didn't go visit him yesterday evening."

"Sorry...I didn't feel well."

"He is expecting you tonight. Don't be late. We have an appointment tommorow to began your training. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"And I expect you to join Mr. Malfoy with your prefect duties tonight as well after your meeting."

"Yes, sir. Anything else?"

"No, Miss Potter. I shall see you tomorrow."

I quickly raced for the infirmary, stopping when I got to the doors. I walked in, seeing it very empty."

"Miss Potter!" Madam Pomprey called, smiling. "Welcome...I am so happy to have a student of Hogwarts interested in Medi-Wizardy."

"I just want to help people, and thought that this was a good way."

"Good! Good! Now, tell me...what came to your decision?" 

"Well...everybody thinks the worst of me. I thought that if I did something good, then they would see that I'm not evil. That Slytherins are not defined by the actions of others, and we can all make a difference."

"Good...I have some books here for you to begin with, starting with theory, and basic skills and spells. Most of it you already know from your classes. It's just the application."

"Thank you...I actually have a favor of ask of you."

"What is it dear?" 

"My back..." I started to say, swallowing hard. "There are spots where I can't feel...when I touch them or wearing a shirt."

"Oh...would you mind..."

"Yes, please..." I immediately answered, going to change out of my top and sweater and robes. I laid on the cot on my stomach, and closed my eyes. 

Afterwards, I headed back to my apartment. When it was time for my rounds, I grabbed my wand, and headed towards the common room where Draco was waiting for me. "Good evening," I greeted, my voice passive. 

"Evening...ready?"

"Yep..." We headed out, and patroled our dungeons and the area around it for any passing member of another house, or our own house. Draco stopped me, pulling me inside an empty classroom. 

"So, what happened between you and Potter?" 

"He got mad at me because I didn't stand up for him and admit that Voldemort was real and alive. His two lackeys were also pissed at me."

"Don't worry about him...or them."

"It doesn't help that everybody is looking at me like I'm crazy either...another thank you to my idiotic brother."

"Did you figure out the parchment?"

"No...another mystery...I'm getting tired of all of these mysteries. I just want one normal school year."

"Me too..."

"I need to go meet with Dumbledore. If I don't, Snape will my my life a living hell."

"Maybe we can meet with in your flat?"

"No!" I shouted, my eyes wide. "Snape...he doesn't know! He'll hex you to oblivion...or worst, sneak you a potion that will hurt you." 

"He's going to find out sometime," Draco smiled. 

"Not today...Now kiss me goodbye..."

"Why should I?" he teased, lips inches from mine. 

"Do as your told, and just kiss me," I ordered. 

"Such a control freak..."

"And you can't control the control freak...trust me...everybody's tried."

Draco laughed silently, reaching down to kiss me. I smiled, running my hand through his soft hair. Seperating, I looked up at him. "Stop growing taller...it's making it hard for me to kiss you."

"Stop being so short."

"I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Yes..." 

With one last kiss, we went our seperate ways, and I headed up towards Dumbledore's office, stopping at the winding staircase. Saying the password, I headed towards the office, knocking. "Ahh...Miss Potter...please come in," Dumbledore told me. 

I straightened my shoulders, and sat in seat across from the desk. "Hello, Fawkes. Miss me?" I asked, stroking the phoenix. 

"I've been talking to Professor Snape and Nightshade about your current schedule, along with your other professors. You are so well advanced in all of your classes. It would be benefital for you to go ahead and take your O.W.Ls throughout this year so you can start preparing for your N.E.W.T.S."

"So, what classes would I take?"

"You could continue your private classes with Professor Nightshade over alchemy. Professor McGongall wishes for you to have private lessons with her as well. I understand from Madam Pomprey that you wish to study mediwizardly and become her apprentice."

"Yes."

"And not to mention your private lessons with Snape."

"Yes."

"You are quite busy this semester."

"Yes."

"Very well...Mid quarter, you shall take O.W.L.S. for those classes that you are easily ahead of. I shall send an owl with examination schedule once I speak with the professors."

"Alright..." I stood up to leave, but Dumbledore had other ideas. 

"How have you been sleeping...and feeling?"

"Excuse me?" I asked. 

"Last year, you and your brother had dreams of Voldemort. But now...with your...disfiguration..."

"My scars...and the burn. I've hadn't had any dreams," I lied. 

"Very well..." he told me. 

"Is that all?" I asked. 

"Yes..."

I stood up, then stopped. "Umrbidge is planning something. She's going to use me as a pawn...to probably get you out of power and that chair."

Dumbledore peeked up. "Why do you think that?"

"Because she was so against Harry and I at the trial. And she's siding with Fudge...And she obviously doesn't like you, or anybody here that speaks out against her." 

"We all underestimate you, Miss Potter. You see so much, for such a young soul. Tell me...what do you see?"

"I see that she's going to try and seperate me and Harry from each other. Playing on what happened next year and our strengths and weaknesses. It's already working. She wants to use me to take you down and all the neigh-sayers that believe Voldemort is alive." 

"I see..."

"Yeah, so...keep your guard up."

With that, I headed back, bumping into my growing brother. "Harry? You shouldn't be out here...what are you doing out here?"

"Detention," he gritted out, holding his hand. 

"With who?"

"Who do you think..."

I furrowed my eyes, looking down at his hand that he was holding. "What's wrong with your hand?" 

"Nothing!" 

"Don't lie to me," I gritted, snatching his hand from his other hand, my eyes growing wide. "Harry?! What the hell?!" 

"Shh!" 

"What...how...did she do this to you?!" I asked, seeing red. 

"It's fine!"

"No, it's not! She mutilated you!" 

"It's just a small scratch!" 

"Harry...magical spells and curses leave scars that can't me magiced away...trust me...I know..." I said. "Come on..." I said, leading him down to the dungeons and up to my flat.

"So, you've been living here?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah...since last year."

I grabbed a vial and some gauze, dropping some of the potion on his hand to help heal them. I wrapped the gauze around his hand, looking at him. "She's not going to get away with this...I'll kill her."

"You're not a murderer."

"Yeah...well, I'm good at cursing, and I'm a strategists. She's not getting away with his. I promise you. And I never break my promises."

From there...I began to plot the downfall and destruction of Umbridge. 


	82. Snake Charmer

The next day was my favorite day of the school year. The first day of Quidditch Practice. Smiling, I gathered my things, showered, and got ready. I headed up to the great hall, scooting in close to El and Daphne. "Morning, my lovelies."

"Morning, my lovelies."

"You're in a good mood," El commented, giving me a piece of toast. 

"The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the grass is green. And I don't feel like anybody is coming to try to enslave me today."

"Well, that sounds like a good attitude," Daphne smiled. 

"Well, we have no classes. And today is Quidditch try-outs."

"You're so excited...I haven't seen you like this in a long time." 

"Gotta poof," I said, kissing El's cheek. "See ya." 

I headed out, going outside and towards the Slytherin locker rooms. I changed into my gear, going over towards the rest of the senior members of the team. "Well...Finch is gone. What now? Who's going to be captain," I asked, standing in a circle. 

Draco whispered in my ear about who the captain was and I rolled my eyes. "Well, we're screwed."

"Not necessary. Crabbe and Goyle are going to be good beaters."

"More like a brick wall. Well, with a decent seeker, half decent beaters, and a Chaser extraordinaire, we might not be able to win the Quidditch Cup, but if we all work together to pull together, we can win the house cup."

"What...you're going to pull the house together."

"Well no...there's something else I should tell you. Harry had detention with Umbridge for the past two nights." 

"I thought you were angry at him..."

"Well, he's still not my favorite person at the moment, but he's still my brother and I still love him. But hurt him..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...she incorporated corproal punishment into Hogwarts. Detention with Snape, okay...Detention with Filch? Maybe. Hidden forest detention? Down right terrifying. But hurting a student, who's younger than you? That's just plain wrong..."

"I'm sure that Umbridge didn't mean it..."

"She made him do lines...'I must not tell lies'. She scarred him, Draco...You don't understand," I sighed. Draco led me away towards the sign lines as Crabbe and Goyle practiced being beaters. "For me and Harry...Hogwarts is a safe place. Away from our cruel aunt and uncle and cousin. When we almost didn't get to come back...I fell into this hole. I wouldn't have you, or Quidditch, or El, or any of my friends. But for a teacher to make us not feel safe, here? I hate to admit it, but Dumbledore makes me feel safe. And Umbridge ruined that. She's going to change the school. She's working with Fudge...and your dad...they're trying to bring down Dumbledore and the school."

"Why would my father do that?" Draco asked, in confusion. 

"I don't know...starts with a V and ends with a mort..."

"Why would the Dark Lord want to bring down Hogwarts..."

"Because Dumbledore is the only power besides me and Harry to bring him down. Destroy Dumbledore, he destroys Hogwarts. Destroy Hogwarts, and you destroy the safe place that Harry and I know, and he can get what he finally wants..."

"But I won't let him..." Draco declared, moving a piece of hair out of my face. 

"Hey, you two lovebirds?! We going to play or what?!" called another fiftth year. 

I grinned, jumping on my broom, flying up to join the other two chasers on our team. We fan a few drills, for several hours, calling it done. As we were gathering up our supplies, I rolled my eyes as the Gryffindors came in. "Great..." I sighed, seeing Ron dressed in Quidditch gear. "They seriously put him on the team?" I asked. 

"Looks like it," Draco mumbled. 

"He pissed me off the other night too." 

The Slytherins, besides me, began to snicker and talk along our selves. 

"What's that Weasley's riding?" Draco called out, as we collected our things. "Why would anyone put a flying charm on a mouldy old log like that?" Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson, who came to support Draco,  guffawed and shrieked with laughter. Ron mounted his broom and kicked off from the ground with following behind. 

Harry said something to wrong, causing Angelina, who's in the same year as Fred and George, smile as she called out. "Exactly the attitude I want, Harry," said Angelina approvingly soaring around them with the Quaffle under her arm and slowing to hover on the spot in front of her airborne team. "OK, everyone, we're going to start with some passes just to warm up, the whole team please-"   
  
"Hey, Johnson, what's with that hairstyle, anyway?" shrieked Pansy Parkinson from below. "Why would anyone want to look like they've got worms coming out of their head?"

"Shut up, Parkinson," I scoffed, taking off my arm guards. I undid my own braid as I shook out my hair. Angelina swept her long braided hair out of her face and continued calmly, "Spread out, then, and let's see what we can do..."

"Should we go?" Draco asked. 

"No...let's see what they do...some intel," I said, crossing my arms as we moved to sit on the bleachers. 

Harry reversed away from the others to the far side of the pitch. Ron fell back towards the opposite goal. Angelina raised the Quaffle with one hand and threw it hard to Fred, who passed to George, who passed to Harry, who passed to Ron, who dropped it.   
  
The Slytherins, led by Malfoy, roared and screamed with laughter. I snickered as I leaned back in my seat. Karma from calling me a cold hearted bitch. Ron, who had pelted towards the ground to catch the Quaffle before it landed, pulled out of the dive untidily, so that he slipped sideways on his broom, and returned to playing height, blushing. 

"Pass it on, Ron," called Angelina, as though nothing had happened. 

Ron threw the Quaffle to Alicia, who passed back to Harry, who passed to George...

"Hey, Potter, how's your scar feeling?" called Malfoy. "Sure you don't need a lie down? It must be, what, a whole week since you were in the hospital wing, that's a record for you, isn't it?"  
  
George passed to Angelina; she reverse-passed to Harry, who had not been expecting it, but caught it in the very tips of his fingers and passed it quickly to Ron, who lunged for it and missed by inches. 

"Come on now, Ron," said Angelina crossly, as he dived for the ground again, chasing the Quaffle. "Pay attention." 

I was starting to laugh, when I heard a hiss coming from the edge of the stands. Turning, I looked for the source, but heard nothing. "Did you hear that?" I asked Draco. 

"Hear what?"

I heard the hiss again. "The snake..."

"What snake?" Draco asked, looking around. 

"The snake hissing...you can't hear it?"

"No..."

I stood up, and began to follow down the stairs. "Maggie! Wait!" Draco called out, but I was already gone. 

I heard the snake hiss again. _"I'm coming...hold your horses..."_   

_"Come...closer..."_

I walked closer, edging into the forbidden forest. Edging closer, I saw a log and something shift inside of it. From the whole came a large cobra, coiling it's body by by feet, raising it's great head up at me as it stood to look me in the eye. 

 _"Hello..."_ I hissed, confused. The snake hissed at me, moving to slither around my feet in a circle. _"Wait...you're you were in my dream...or wasn't really a dream. What are you doing?"_

 _"Seeing if you are worthy..."_ the snake hissed. His voice was slow

_"Worthy...worthy of what?"_

_"The power...you bare our symbol...are you worthy, Little One?"_

_"Yes...I think I am..."_ The snake rose up, hissing, it's hood pulled taunt as it bit me in the thigh. 

"Ouch!" I cried out, in English. I collapsed, feeling the venom beginning to take a hold as it circled around me. "What...what's happening to me?" I gasped, falling on my hands and knees. 

My heart was giving out, as I withered on the ground, my breath gasping. My eyes closed a tear leaked out. _If only I could heal, myself_...I felt something shift on my back as I felt the magic that runs through the earth shift. I gasped awake, the wound on my leg healed, and a liquid substance was drawn out of my leg. _"What was that?"_

_"You are worthy..."_

_"Okay...I'm officially crazy. Who the hell are you?"_

_"I am the king of the snakes in the forest..."_

_"Okay...so, why are you here? Why did you come for me?"_

_"You are the chosen one...you are mine...and I am yours..."_

_"Okay, then..."_

I began to walk back to the castle, with the snake following me. I returned back to the Quidditch Pitch, seeing that the Slytherins and Gryffindors were gone. I changed into my normal clothes, and looked down at the snake. Sighing, I picked him up, the hooded head staring at me. I rolled my eyes, returning back to my rooms, setting the snake on the table.  _"Okay...so, what you mean that I am yours and you are mine?"_

_"There is a war coming to Hogwarts. The snakes will choose sides...They will choose the one with our language and is like one of us..."_

_"So...who are you? Speaker of the snakes?"_

_"I am the king of the snakes that hide within the forbidden forest...I chose you...you proved yourself useful when you healed yourself from my bite...You shall be my guardian, and I will be yours."_

_"Okay...so, like an equal partnership."_

_"Yesss...."_

_"Cool. Some ground rules...one: don't be traveling the castle. They might freak out. They already think that I'm unhinged. Two: there might be a boy over here...don't bite him,. He's my..."_

_"Mate?"_ the snake asked. 

I wrinkled my nose.  _"Kinda...you hungry? I'm hungry..."_

I grabbed my hidden stash of food, sitting at the small table. A knock was on my door, and I ran down to open it to see Draco looking worried. "Hey," I smiled, letting him in. 

"You okay? You vanished, and I couldn't find you..."

"Yeah...weird story...come in..." I told him, opening the door. "Snape didn't see you come in here, did he?"

"No...he wasn't in his office."

"I'll have to show you the back door. So, the weird story..."

"Merlin!" Draco shouted, seeing the large snake on the table, who reared back, hissing. 

 _"Hey! This is the boy..."_ I explained, hissing back to the snake. 

 _"Your mate..."_ the snake hissed back, lowering back down to the table. 

"What are you saying? What is it saying?" Draco asked, confused. 

"One, he's a he. Two, I told him before that we were together and you might be stopping around sometimes. He said that you were my...mate..."

Draco coughed, chocking at the word. "So, the weird story?"

"Yeah...apparently, he was beckoning to me. He's king of the snakes in the forbidden forest. Most snakes are intelligent. So, I found him, he bit me..."

"He bit you! Maggie, cobras are one of the most venomous snakes!"

"Yeah...but I healed my self...without a wand and without a potion. It was like I was able to manipulate my blood to draw the venom out. It was weird..."

"Alchemy...you're growing..."

"I know...And that worries me. If I'm growing in power, then I can defeat Voldemort, or..."

"Destroy the world."

"Yeah...so, anyway. He said that I was the chosen one, and that when the time comes, that the snakes will be on my side."

"Weird..."

"Yep...so, wanna study?"

"Sure..."

Well, studying when you are two hormonal teenagers consisted of half way doing homework, and then making on out the small couch. We started off, sitting next to each other, then somehow, Draco was laying on his back and I was halfway draped over him. Draco had one hand on my upper back and one hand in my hair. Draco opened one eye, pulling away. "The snake is starting at us..." Draco whispered. 

I giggled, pulling back to sit up. I brushed my hair over my shoulder, curling up against the side of the couch. "I wonder if he has a name." Speaking to parseltongue, I asked him if he had a name. The snake hissed back, no. "He doesn't...but he said I could give him a name."

"What are you going to name him?" Draco asked. 

I cocked my head sideways, thinking. "Sal...after our founder. Salazar Slytherin.  _What do you think? Sal...King Cobra...King of the Snakes?"_

Sal hissed in agreement, slithering away to my bedroom. "Does he like it?" Draco asked. 

"Yep...it's late."

"I should go, shouldn't I."

"Yeah..." I nodded, grabbing his hand, going through the back door. 

One nice thing about this small apartment, it had a hidden door when through the back halls of the castle. Something I discovered with my special map. I unlocked the hidden lock, and pushed it open. It sprang towards us, revealing a cold dark hallway. This will lead you to the stone door that guards the Slytherin common room. Just keep going straight. Then, when you want to come, just go up the stairs to the right of the stairs that lead to the dungeon, and and come on until you see the door. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good..." I raised up on my tippy toes, kissing him. "Good night..."

"Good night." 

I headed back inside, finding the snake on my bed. " _You can't sleep on my bed..."_

Another knock sounded on my door. Getting up, I opened it to see El. "Hey, stranger," he greeted, coming in. 

"Hi..." I said. "How's the Ravenclaw?"

"Jealous?"

"No...I just miss my best friend..." 

"I miss mine too..." El sighed, hugging me. "What's new?"

"Well, I now have a guardian angel in the form of a King Cobra, Draco just left..."

"Whoa...king cobra? Guardian?"

"Yep..." I said, leading him into the bedroom. 

"That's a big snake."

"Probably about 20 feet long."

"Wow...So, what's his name?"

"Sal," I shrugged. 

"You're too much..." El sighed as I snorted in laughter. 

"Yeah...but I need to build him a place to sleep. Or find him one..."

"Why? Can't he live outside?"

"No...he's my protector, and I'm his. I can't leave him outside."

"Well, we can go cut down a branch from outside..."

"Or I can make one..."

"How...I get that we are wizards, but..."

"With alchemy. The most ancient alchemists created a tree, long before Flamel created the Stone..."

I went to my lab, gathering a bowl and different ingredients.I went to a corner of the bedroom,  placing my bowl down. I combined the ingredients. I placed my hand over the bowel, and closed my eyes. I sucked in a breath through my nose, letting it out through my mouth. I could feel the magic radiating around me. I could feel a connection from the bowel, to my fingers, and up to my heart. Gasping, I felt something grow underneath me, and grow and grow. I opened my eyes to see a tree of silver rising steadly from the bowl. 

El scotted back quickly as the tree continued to grow. I scooted back too as the tree continued to grow, the trunk twisting as a thick rope wrapped around it. It finally stopped, and it was glorius. It took a up a huge chuck of the corner, the bowl no longer visible. Footsteps hurried up the stairs, and Snape was there with Nightshade. 

"What are you two doing here?" I asked. 

"I was helping Severus grade potions and we heard a rumble..." Nightshade told us, looking at the tree. "Did...did you make this?"

"Yeah...I needed a tree for Sal to sleep and hide in."

"Who's Sal?" she asked. 

Right on cue, Sal the snake, slithered past Snape and Nightshade, crawling up the silver tree, burrowing himself into one of the hidey holes. "That's Sal...he...sort of found me. It's an equal partnership..."

"Miss Potter, what spell did you use?" Snape asked, going over to inspect the tree.

"I didn't...I used alchemy..."

"What did you give in exchange..." Nightshade asked. 

"Nothing," I answered, again. "It was a thought in my head...That I should made Diana's Tree."

"I didn't teach you about Diana's tree." 

"Then maybe I read it in a book."

"No...Those are for advanced alchemists. Even I can make Diana's Tree, but not this big..."

"I just wanted it, and it happened," I said, shrugging. 

"I think you're growing in power, Maggie," Nightshade said, her voice concerned. 

I looked at the tree, then at my leg. If I was growing in power, what else could I do? 


	83. The Art of War-Stage One

The next morning, we woke up with news. 

 **MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM**  
  
**DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED**  
  
**FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR**

"High Inquisitor?" I questioned, reading the article in the Daily Prophet. 

"What?" El asked, grabbing a piece of bacon. 

"This article...The ministry is digging it's claws into Hogwarts. Putting Umbridge into the front lines as the first ever high inquisitor. 'In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said the Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. He is now responding to concerns, voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve of. This is not the first time in recent weeks that the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, has used new laws to effect improvements at the wizarding school. As recently as 30th August, Educational Decree Number Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person.'" I scoffed. "Do you believe this load of shit?"

El looked at me with a concerned and serious face. "Maggie...If Umbridge takes over, she's going to get rid of people who are not pure bloods. That's probably why Hagrid isn't here...she doesn't like half-breeds."

"Not on my watch. Come on...we gotta get to class." Slytherins had Herbology, the Double Potions. Herbology was boring, and then there was Potions. I sat in my normal seat next to Draco, who gave me a half smile. I scowled. 

"Bad morning?"

"Pissed off morning...How was sitting next to Parkinson during Herbology."

"You're the one that wanted others to think that we hate each other."

"I know. It's just Umbridge. She's getting underneath my skin."

Snape handed out our essays about moonstones, where I of course, got an O. "What did you get?" Draco asked. 

"O for Outstanding. You?"

"A for Acceptable."

"Well, with a little more studying, maybe you can get and E."

"Studying...if only if I study with you."

"Ha, ha," I smirked, crossing my legs. 

"I have awarded you the grades you would have received if you presented this work in your OWL," said Snape with a smirk, as he swept among them, passing back their homework. "This should give you a realistic idea of what to expect in the examination." Snape reached the front of the class and turned on his heel to face us. "The general standard of this homework was abysmal. Most of you would have failed had this been your examination. I expect to see a great deal more effort for this week's essay on the various varieties of venom antidotes, or I shall have to start handing out detentions to those dunces who get a 'D'."

Draco snickered. "Someone got a, D? Ha!" 

"Shh!" I hissed, grabbing my cauldron. I finished my Strengthening Potion in record time, bottling it up, and taking it to Snape. "Sir..."

"Very well, done, Miss Potter," Snape said, dismissing me with his hand. 

"Thank you, Professor."

I returned to my desk, observing Draco. "You drop the Salamander blood in one drop at a time..." I said, as he reached for the bottle, and was about to add all four drops at one. I placed my hand on his, and helped him drop the blood one drop at a time. "There you go." 

"Miss Potter, please try to refrain yourself from helping Mr. Malfoy in the future," Snape droned on. 

After class, Draco and I walked out, El closely behind as we headed up to transfiguration. Then after that, we headed down to Umbridge's class. I sat next to El, as Draco took a seat next to Parkinson.  

"Wands away," she instructed us with a smile on her toadlike face. "As we finished Chapter One last lesson, I would like you all to turn to page nineteen today and commence 'Chapter Two, Common Defensive Theories and their Derivation'. There will be no need to talk." Still smiling her wide, self-satisfied smile, she sat down at her desk. The class gave an audible sigh as it turned, as one, to page nineteen. 

I kept my head down, turning to the page in my book. Then Hermione raised her hand. "What is it this time, Miss Granger?" 

"I've already read Chapter Two," said Hermione. 

"Well then, proceed to Chapter Three."

"I've read that too. I've read the whole book." 

Professor Umbridge blinked but recovered her poise almost instantly. 

"Well, then, you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counter-jinxes in Chapter Fifteen." 

"He says that counter-jinxes are improperly named," said Hermione promptly. "He says 'counter-jinx' is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable." Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows and Harry knew she was impressed, against her will. "But I disagree," Hermione continued. 

"Here we go..." I sighed as Professor Umbridge's eyebrows rose a little higher and her gaze became distinctly colder. 

"You disagree?" she repeated. 

"Yes, I do," said Hermione, who, unlike Umbridge, was not whispering, but speaking in a clear, carrying voice that had by now attracted the attention of the rest of the class. "Mr. Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? But I think they can be very useful when they're used defensively." 

"Oh, you do, do you?" said Professor Umbridge, forgetting to whisper and straightening up. "Well, I'm afraid it is Mr. Slinkhard's opinion, and not yours, that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger."

"But-" Hermione began. 

"That is enough," said Professor Umbridge. She walked back to the front of the class and stood before them, all the jauntiness she had shown at the beginning of the lesson gone. "Miss Granger, I am going to take five points from Gryffindor house." 

There was an outbreak of muttering at this, while us Slytherins looked amused. I, on the other hand, kept my mouth shut and continued to read. 

"What for?" said Harry angrily. 

"Don't you get involved!" I heard Hermione whisper urgently to him. 

"For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions," said Professor Umbridge smoothly. "I am here to teach you using a Ministry-approved method that does not include inviting students to give their opinions on matters about which they understand very little. Your previous teachers in this subject may have allowed you more licence, but as none of them--with the possible exception of Professor Quirrell, who did at least appear to have restricted himself to age-appropriate subjects--would have passed a Ministry inspection-" 

"Yeah, Quirrell was a great teacher," said Harry loudly, "there was just that minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head."   
  
This pronouncement was followed by one of the loudest silences Harry had ever heard. "I think another week's detentions would do you some good, Mr. Potter," said Umbridge sleekly. I closed my eyes, shaking my head. 

Later that night, I sat on my bed, with Sal, curling up by my feet. _"This bitch is tearing apart my school, Sal. She's hurting innocent people...well, more like my brother."_

 _"Would you like me to bite her, Mistress?"_ Sal hissed. 

_"No...you know what?...Ever waged war on somebody?"_

I grinned, waving my wand. " _Accio,_ Art of War." 

My new favorite book flew from the trunk to my hands. "The Art of War-Chapter One." I read the chapter, grinning. It was time to gather the troops. I grabbed piece of parchment, writing notes to my friends, and sending them out. 

The next day, was a normal day, or so it seemed. I got up, got dressed, and got my things ready for the day.  _"I will be back later. Do you need anything to eat?"_ I asked. 

_"I can gather my own food..."_

I raced towards the the Chamber, where I already saw my friends waiting for me. "Good morning, beautiful people."

"Uh-oh...she's happy..." Daphne grinned. "We all know what that means."

"It means that she has something up her sleeve," El smiled at me. 

I hissed at the door, and the snakes that guarded it moved to let us in. We took our normal spots as I withdrew the book. "Okay...Umbridge is going to destroy the school." 

"You don't know that..." Theo scoffed. 

"Yeah...she's putting order into school," Blaise agreed. 

"That's because you don't know her real agenda. She wants to usurp Dumbledore from his seat as Headmaster. She's establishing corporal punishment."

"That doesn't sound to bad," Blaise grinned. 

"That's because it's not you. In our years at Hogwarts, since we started here...have you guys ever faced a hard detention that scarred your body?"

"No..."

"Name one teacher that would gladly punish us with actual harm?" 

"Filch. He was oddly satisfied when we had to help Hagrid in the forbidden forest," Draco answered. 

"Where you ran away like a giant baby..." I giggled. 

"Not the point...so, what are you going to do?" 

" _We_...are going to wage war on Umbridge..." 

"Wage war...on a professor?" Flora asked. 

"Isn't that dangerous?" Hestia asked. 

"Why do you think that Voldemort is not knocking on our door? It's Dumbledore. As much as I can't stand him...he's the only thing keeping us safe. So, we're going to play her game..." 

"Uh-oh...she has that devious look in her eyes," El grinned. "What's the plan, fearless leader."

I grinned, pulling out my book. "This is the Muggle book, The Art of War. Some ancient Chinese philospher wrote it. We are going to play to our strengths and bring her down. We are going to crush her." 

"So, what does it say?"

"That war is a matter of life or death, a road to safety or to ruin, and a subject of inquiry that can't be ignored. It also teaches us how to win. Gather around my lovelies...because this won't be the only war we might have to participate in." The others came around as I went over to our chalk board. "There are five factors to war. The Moral Law. Heaven. Earth. The Commander. And Method and Discipline. The Moral Law is causes the people to be in complete accord with their ruler, so that they will follow him or her regardless of their lives, undismayed by any danger."

"Soooo....our moral law is that we are going to protect the students of Hogwarts since Dumbledore can't?" Blaize asked. 

"Yeah...good job, Blaise. 

"Heaven is our place...like the weather, the season, times. Earth comprises distances, great and small; danger and security; open ground and narrow passes; the chances of life and death."

"So, us risking our school lives and our actual lives."

"It's also the battleground if it's distances. Hogwarts is both big and small. There's dangers and also security," Daphne said. 

Theo looked impressed and amazed by her. "How did you figure that out?" he questioned. 

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Please...I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid." 

 

"The Commander stands for the virtues of wisdom, sincerity, benevolence, courage and strictness."

"So, you..." Draco said. 

I blushed and smiled. "And lastly...By Method and Discipline are to be understood the marshaling of the army in its proper subdivisions, the graduations of rank among the officers, the maintenance of roads by which supplies may reach the army, and the control of military expenditure."

"Oh! I know this one! It's like underground shit! Contraband and whatnot!" Blaise said excitedly. 

"Exactly. So, the author said that all warefare is based on deception. 'Hence, when able to attack, we must seem unable; when using our forces, we must seem inactive; when we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away; when far away, we must make him believe we are near. Hold out baits to entice the enemy. Feign disorder, and crush him. If he is secure at all points, be prepared for him. If he is in superior strength, evade him. If your opponent is of choleric temper, seek to irritate him. Pretend to be weak, that he may grow arrogant. If he is taking his ease, give him no rest. If his forces are united, separate them. Attack him where he is unprepared, appear where you are not expected'." 

"So...basically, we need to get on her inner circle," Draco grinned. 

"Exactly...we're Slytherins. We're deceptive and cunning by heart. We work our strengths." 

And so it began...

It began when Umbridge sat in our Magical Creatures class. We walked into a group, scattering out. "Remember...we got to do whatever it takes to trust us...no matter the consequences."

"Your brother is going to hate you..." El cautioned. "And so will his lackeys."

"There will be causilties. Hopefully, he'll forgive me later."

"You do not usually take this class, is that correct?" Umbridge asked Grubbly Plank.

"Quite correct," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, hands behind her back and bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I am a substitute teacher standing in for Professor Hagrid." 

I stood close near El, Daphne, and and the twins while Draco stood next to Crabbe and Goyle, whispering to them. 

"Hmm," Professor Umbridge hummed, dropping her voice. "I wonder-the Headmaster seems strangely reluctant to give me any information on the matter-can you tell me what is causing Professor Hagrid's very extended leave of absence?"

"'Fraid I can't,' said Professor Grubbly-Plank breezily. "Don't know anything more about it than you do. Got an owl from Dumbledore, would I like a couple of weeks' teaching work. I accepted. That's as much as I know. Well...shall I get started then?" 

"Yes, please do," said Professor Umbridge, scribbling on her clipboard. 

Umbridge made her way through the students, questioning us about our knowledge. 

"Overall," said Professor Umbridge, returning to Professor Grubbly-Plank's side after a lengthy interrogation of Dean Thomas, "how do you, as a temporary member of staff-an objective outsider, I suppose you might say-how do you find Hogwarts? Do you feel you receive enough support from the school management?" 

"Oh, yes, Dumbledore's excellent," said Professor Grubbly-Plank heartily. "Yes, I'm very happy with the way things are run, very happy indeed." 

Looking politely incredulous, Umbridge made a tiny note on her clipboard and went on, "And what are you planning to cover with this class this year-assuming, of course, that Professor Hagrid does not return?"

"Oh, I'll take them through the creatures that most often come up in OWL," said Professor Grubbly-Plank. "Not much left to do-they've studied unicorns and Nifflers, I thought we'd cover Porlocks and Kneazles, make sure they can recognise Crups and Knarls, you know..." 

"Well, you seem to know what you're doing, at any rate," said Professor Umbridge, making a very obvious tick on her clipboard. "Now, I hear there have been injuries in this class?" 

Goyle gave a stupid grin. Draco went right on script. "That was me," he said. "I was slashed by a hippogriff." 

"A hippogriff?" said Professor Umbridge, now scribbling frantically. 

"Only because he was too stupid to listen to what Hagrid told him to do," said Harry angrily. 

Both Ron and Hermione groaned. Professor Umbridge turned her head slowly in Harry's direction. 

"Another night's detention, I think," she said softly. "Well, thank you very much, Professor Grubbly-Plank, I think that's all I need here. You will be receiving the results of your inspection within ten days." 

"Jolly good," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, and Professor Umbridge set off back across the lawn to the castle. 

"Excuse me, Professor!" I called out, racing to catch up with her. 

"Yes, Miss Potter?" Umbridge asked, a sickly smile on her face. 

I smiled back at her, my own sickly sweet smile. "You never questioned me about the class."

"I'm sorry, Dear. Please, enlighten me."

"Well...despite Malfoy's accident, it's no secret that some of the teachers here favor the Gryffindors versus the Slytherins. They favor all the other houses except ours."

"I see..."

"Especially, Hagrid. He's always had a soft spot for Harry. He is a Potter after all."

"And not you?" 

"No...you see, they all think that I'm bad and evil just to be in Slytherin."   
  
After my chat, I went up to my apartment to drop off my things. So far, so good. My plan was in motion. 


	84. Exclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter!

The first day of the Hogsmead trip was the first day that I fully seperated myself from my twin. Daphne, El, and I, along with the twins looked at jewelry, makeup, and fun outfits. It wasn't until we were back at school when there was a knock on the door of my living room. "I wonder who that is?" I asked, getting up to answer it. Who was behind it was suprising. "Ravenclaw?" 

"Hugo," El spoke, standing up from the floor. He looked somewhat at peace and happy. Something that I have not seen before besides when he was with me. "What are you doing here..."

"You're never going to believe this...so, I was in Hogsmead with a couple of mates, grabbing drinks. And here comes the other Potter, the redhead, and that really smart girl. They were meeting to put together a club to learn defensive spells. My mates and I overheard, and came over to sign up. But we were denined."

"What do you mean you were denined. I wonder why Harry didn't tell me."

"I'll tell you why...we're Slytherins. You think he wants us in his special group? Our parents are his enemies. Your enemies." 

"Then why were you denined? You're not a Slytherin," I asked, confused. 

"Maybe not, but...I'm friends with them."

I scoffed, going down the stairs, in my jammies, down to where I can see Harry. "What the hell is the matter with you?!" I shouted, my face equally red as my hair. 

"What do you mean...how do you always get in here?" Harry asked as I barged into the Gryffindor Common Room. 

"Unimportant. How dare you start a secret club and not include me or my friends."

"You guys are Slytherins...and you're not exactly on the same team right now."

"What does that mean?!" 

"It means that you and Umbridge seem to be super close. I've seen you with Malfoy and Umbridge trading secrets." 

"So?! I'm trying to bring her down! So she can leave and stop giving you detentions! But that doesn't mean that it doesn't mean for you to exclude everybody." For the first time, I felt the rift that was steadily growing give way to a black abyss. "I've always told you, the house doesn't make the person. You don't know them! They're not their parents! We're not our parents!" I chocked on a sob. "You always want to be treated as an equal and not as the bloody chosen one, but you're so hypocritcal that you only see the ugly in the Slytherins, when we all have the capacity to be evil. What you are is so bloody patronizing." 

"I'm just trying to help," Harry argued. 

"So am I!" I cried out. "I'm doing this for you! For us! Let me help you!" 

"I can't trust you or them..."

"Can't or won't?" 

"Can't..." he said. 

"Even after I have helped you all with mysteries, injuries, and homework?" 

"I can't...the others...they don't trust you. Or them."

"They don't? Or you don't." His silence was my answer. "Fine...take your bloody class and go to hell. Don't come crawling to me when it blows up in your face." 

I turned and walked away with my head held high. I was still going to bring down Umbridge. If Harry wanted to start his own super secret club? So, will I. 


	85. The Nest

After the realization that Harry couldn't trust me, I decided to take matters into my own friends. If he wanted me to be on the opposing side, then fine. I could use this to my advantage to bring down Umbridge and save everybody. I returned to my apartment heart broken and sad. "Oh, honey...what happened?" El asked, seeing my tear streaked face. 

"Harry's an asshole." 

"Well, what did he do?" Daphne asked. 

"He basically said that he couldn't trust me, and that I was in league with evil."

"That bastard..." El spat. 

"No...I'm done crying. I'm done playing the victim. I'm done playing the damsel. If Voldemort wants me, let him come after me. I'm going to protect myself. I don't need him. Let him have his own little club. Do you guys want to fight?"

"We're with you, aren't we?" 

"I'm going to teach you defensive spells. We're going to teach each other. Then when Voldemort comes...and he will...we'll be ready. Against, him...against Umbridge."

"Who's going to be in it?"

"Anybody, everybody? We won't be excluding people from other houses. We're going to defeat Umbridge, save Hogwarts, and save our world. But first...we need to defend our home. No more mister nice girl."

"Yes! That's the Bambi I know. I was wondering where she went?"

"Voldemort broke her, but she's back. Harry wants to see me as the Queen Snake? Then find...I love my brother...but he'll just get in my way. I'm going to start training with Snape tomorrow to block Voldemort from my mind. I'm done playing around." 

"Yes!" El cheered, throwing his hands up in the air. "You're going to love her, Hugo. Bambi is relentess, cruel, and takes no prisoners." 

The next morning, there was a new rule. Throughout the weeks, Umbridge had been popping up new "educational decrees". This one made me see red. "No Quidditch. Alright...Umbridge just declared war on us." 

The day drew on and on. When Harry and I crossed paths, I just flipped my hair and walked on by. During the free hour between our last class and dinner, we met in the chamber. "Status report..."

"Well, most of the Ravenclaws are with your brother. But some of them have had detention with her...and that blasted quill."

"Rumor has it that for those that she has meetings with, she spikes their drinks with truth potion," Daphne said. "That was from Astoria."

I scoffed. "She's only a second year...That's so wrong. Okay...I'm going to teach you guys how to make healing potions. We'll make care packs and distrubute them around school." 

"If we do that so openly, then we'll get caught," Hugo said. 

"We'll use house-elves. I'll go talk to them later tonight and set up something. Hearing the way she talks about half-breeds and magical creators, I would think that they would be against her. Plus, they love Dumbledore." 

"I know that I'm new here...and I love the inner circle, but shouldn't we work on gathering up new recruits? I mean Potter's group is going to be huge."

"Exactly...we'll get word out." 

"We should have a cool group name!" Theo called out. 

"I vote for the Bad Bitches!" El volunteered. 

"Veto," Blaise said. "We need something bad-ass. That strikes fear into our enemies heart." 

"The Oroboruses. You have that burn on your back. But despite being scarred and maimed, and broken...you haven't broken yet," Draco said, looking at me. 

"He's right...you're so strong. You actually kinda amaze me," Blaise chuckled. 

"I like it. We can be a secret organization, helping those in need." 

"The oroborus stands for the duality of magic and nature. That's what we are. We're snakes...cruel, cunning, devious. But we strike when we need to defend ourselves. Snakes aren't evil. They're just misunderstood. Okay...We're the Oroboruses." 

"Yeah!" Everybody cheered. 

After that, we had dinner, and I made my way down to Snape's office. "Miss Potter..."

"Professor." 

"Before we begin, I must advise you that this may be painful." 

"Alright..." 

"To perfect occlumency, you need to clear your mind from thoughts and emotions."

"Okay," I nodded. 

"In these lessons I will attempt to penetrate your mind. You will attempt to resist. Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes."

"Prepare yourself." I saw Snape grab his hand, pointing it at me. _"Legilimens!"_

I felt a foreign presence inside of my own head and it felt like my head was crushing and pounding at the same time. I tried to push the force away...

_I was on the train ride to Hogwarts my first year meeting El....Being sorted into Slytherin...Hugging Harry after he returned from the the hospital wing....Meeting Snape, the man that I considered my father..._

Then it was gone. I gasped, falling a bit so my hands rested on my knees. I hair was slightly wet from sweat. "Holy crap..." I panted. 

"Again. _Legilimens!"_

_Meeting my friends, having parties in the Chamber, being free on the Quidditch field..._

"Again," Snape said. 

This time I tried to repel him back, but he was too strong...

_Dancing with Draco at the Yule Ball, running in the snow with my friends, drinking hot chocolate in the Slytherin Common Room..._

"You're not even trying!" Snape shouted. 

"I am...it's hard!" I shouted back, on my hands and knees now. "My head is killing me..."

"I am going easy on you. Do you think that Voldemort is going to do the same? He will control you...he will kill you...he will make you hurt the ones you care for. Try. Again!  _Legilimens!"_

_I was on my stomach in the graveyard feeling Pettigrew's blade slice me open again and again...Voldemort's mechanical laugh...the burn of his wand on my skin, burning through my shirt and onto my back...Seeing Harry defeated on the ground next to me...His promise on what he will do to me..._

**_STOP!_** I felt Snape's presence in my mind give way a little bit before I collasped on the ground. 

"Very good...you tried to push me out this time. That is enough for the evening. We will commence over the weekend after you have had some rest."

"Okay..." I panted, my legs shaky as I stood up. 

"And Miss Potter?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"You are the strongest witch that I know...but I advise you to watch what you are doing. These walls these days are not as thick."

"Heard, Professor," I said, walking up the stairs. 

I dragged myself up to my bed, hissing a good night to Sal, and collasping into my bed. 

_I found myself outside, watching as bunnies hopped and birds fly. "I was wondering where you had gone off too..." smirked Tom Riddle next to me._

_"Oh, jeeze. I forgot to take my potion," I sighed._

_"You can't get rid of me. We're still connected."_

_"What do you want from me? Why are you here! Are you my concision? Is this a test?"_

_"I told you before...I'm part of Voldemort's soul that you ripped out, and attached itself to you."_

_"What does that mean..."_

_"When I...we...first killed, our soul was cracked. As we continued to kill it shattered."_

_"So, is that why he's so evil?"_

_"Well...that and some other circumstances. Everybody thinks that the boy who lived is the key...but he's not. He's just one piece of the puzzle. You need to figure it out. Train harder. Grow stronger."_

_"I hate you," I grumbled._

_"You'll get there. I believe in you..."_

I woke up, feeling Sal climb over me. I grabbed him, setting him on my nightstand and went to shower. I braided my hair into a fancy twist, forming a bun with the rest, and tossed on my robes. "Miss Potter," came a stern voice from the teachers table in the Great Hall. I froze, cursing silently as my other favorite professor stood and made her way over to me. I haven't been in her lessons since she dropped the bomb shell that Hugo Ravenclaw, the heir of Ravenclaw, and my best friends's new boyfriend, was her son. 

"Professor," I greeted. 

"A word, please?" I followed her out into the hidden corridor where I stood last year when I was chosen for the Tri-Wizard tournament. "You haven't been in alchemy lessons since the start of the year."

"I'm sorry...between Prefect duties, Qudditch, my lessons with Madam Pomfrey, and Professor Snape, and my other school classes, I've had a lot on my plate."  _Not to mention, I silently declared war on a toad like ministry lady who is literally making it hell on earth on my idiotic brother, and training students to be super secret spy soliders but teaching them defensive spells._

"No excuses. Do you still want to be a alchemist?"

"More than anything."

"Then I suggest you get your priorites straight." I flinched at her words, and her expression softened, just likes Snape's when he snapped at me. "I'm sorry. I know that you have a lot on your plate this semester with Voldemort, O.W.L.S., and a certain someone. But I want you to succeed in life."

"If I don't die..." I mumbled. 

"You won't. You're smart and resourceful. You'll find a way. You always do. Now...I'm going to have a chat with Poppy and Severus to see if we can set a schedule for you. You spreading yourself to thin."

I smiled my thanks and headed out towards my first class. It was a normal class, which I ignored because I had other thoughts on my mind. In one of my notebooks, I began to scrawl out everything about healing potions and spells. This would be a start for my Oroboruses. My next class was Potions with Snape. 

"Yeah, Umbridge gave the Slytherin Quidditch team permission to continue playing straightaway, I went to ask her first thing this morning. Well, it was pretty much automatic, I mean, she knows my father really well, he's always popping in and out of the Ministry...it'll be interesting to see whether Gryffindor are allowed to keep playing, won't it?" I heard Draco say to Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson. That boy...he's so devious that it made my heart flutter. He told me his plan this morning. It would be a win-win for us. We can still play and get on her good side. It would be that much more fun to see her crumble when we broke her down. 

"Don't rise," I heard Hermione whisper to Harry and Ron. I saw Harry twitch though. "It's what he wants." 

"I mean," said Malfoy, raising his voice a little more, his grey eyes glittering malevolently in Harry and Ron's direction, "if it's a question of influence with the Ministry, I don't think they've got much chance...from what my father says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years...and as for Potter...my father says it's a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St. Mungo's, and his sister to. Rumor has it that she hides away at night, taking to a snake in her bedroom. Apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic." 

Draco made a grotesque face, his mouth sagging open and his eyes rolling. Crabbe and Goyle gave their usual grunts of laughter; Pansy Parkinson shrieked with glee. 

For a brief second, I thought that they were going to walk away. But one of the bravest people I have known came charging at Draco, pushing Harry sideways. 

"Neville, no!" Harry lept forward and seized the back of Neville's robes; Neville struggled frantically, his fists flailing, trying desperately to get at Draco who looked, for a moment, extremely shocked. Actually, we all looked shocked. 

"Help me!" Harry flung at Ron, managing to get an arm around Neville's neck and dragging him backwards, away from the Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle were flexing their arms as they stepped in front of Dracp, ready for the fight. Ron seized Neville's arms, and together he and Harry succeeded in dragging Neville back into the Gryffindor line. Nevilles face was scarlet; the pressure Harry was exerting on his throat rendered him quite incomprehensible, but odd words spluttered from his mouth. 

"Merlin's beard!" I yelled, getting in the middle. "Can we all not get along for five bloody minutes!" I had my arms raised, seperating the two sides. "This is getting bloody ridiculous!" 

The dungeon door opened. Snape appeared there. His black eyes swept up the Gryffindor line to the point where Harry and Ron were wrestling with Neville. 

"Fighting, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom?" Snape said in his cold, sneering voice. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, Potter, or it will be detention. Miss Potter, what ever are you doing?"

"Keeping the peace, sir," I said.

"Very well. Five points to Slytherin Miss Potter's action. Inside, all of you." 

I followed everybody in, sitting my things next to Draco at our table. "Did you have to do that? You know what happened to Neville's parents. I mean...your aunt did it..."

"I know...I was trying to get a rise out of Potter. Have to admit that Longbottom has some balls...I'm impressed. Did you see who's watching our class today?"

I eyed the toad woman. "Yep," I nodded, popping my "p". "I have an agenda today for our first ever meeting. I'm going to talk to the house elves after class."

Snape closed the door, and everybody was silent. "You will notice," said Snape, in his low, sneering voice, "that we have a guest with us today."  
  
He gestured towards the dim corner of the dungeon where Umbridge was cradling her clip board and quill on her lap. 

"We are continuing with our Strengthening Solution today. You will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson; it correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend-instructions-' he waved his wand again "-on the board. Carry on."

I kept my eye on Umbridge as I worked on my potion. I kept my eye on Draco, making sure he kept on track. Despite for putting off the careless vibe, he was actually quite bright when it came to Potions and classes. 

"Well, the class seem fairly advanced for their level," Umbridge said briskly to Snape's back, as he inspected our class. She waddled up to him, sticking her short face in his bubble. "Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus." 

Snape straightened up slowly and turned to look at her. 

"Now...how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" she asked, her quill poised over her clipboard. 

"Fourteen years," Snape replied. His expression was unfathomable. 

"You applied first for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?" Professor Umbridge asked.  

Draco and I stiffened. Besides myself, Draco was close to Snape. His parents and the professor were friends, and Snape was his godfather. We both cared for him, and it made it that much harder to hide our relationship from him. 

"Yes," said Snape quietly. 

"But you were unsuccessful?"

Snape's lip curled. "Obviously."   
  
Professor Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard. "And you have applied regularly for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?"   
  
'Yes,' said Snape quietly, barely moving his lips. He looked very angry. 

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?" asked Umbridge. 

"I suggest you ask him," said Snape jerkily. 

"Oh, I shall," said Professor Umbridge, with a sweet smile. 

"I suppose this is relevant?" Snape asked, his black eyes narrowed. 

"Oh yes," said Professor Umbridge, "yes, the Ministry wants a thorough understanding of teachers'-er-backgrounds."

She wandered towards Parkinson's questioning her about the potions. 

"No marks again, then, Potter," said Snape maliciously. I looked up to see Harry's potion that was throughy wrong. Snape sneered at him, emptying Harry's cauldron with a wave of his wand. "You will write me an essay on the correct composition of this potion, indicating how and why you went wrong, to be handed in next lesson, do you understand? If only if you were a protege like your sister, you would able to pass my class." 

I blushed, turning back to my perfect potion. Transfigurations went alright after that, then D.A.D.A. was the same. Read, take notes, leave. I headed out, heading towards the hidden kitchens. When I got to the portrait of the pears, I tickled them, entering the kitchen to see the house elves hard at work. "Miss Maggie Potter!" cried one of the elves, rushing over towards. 

Soon enough, I was swarmed each of them talking at the same time. Unlike Hermione, I understood the elves need for work. It's what they were if they were treated rather fairly. "Miss Magnolia Potter has graced us house elves with her presence!" Dobby exclaimed. 

"It's nice to see you, Dobby. Winky. All of you. I'm sorry I haven't been by lately. I've been awfully busy!" 

"Miss Magnolia Potter is a very busy witch! We's understand," Winky squeaked. 

"I have a question for you," I said, moving to sit on a stool. "Do you all like Professor Umbridge."

Like I expect, they all went quiet and their big eyes widened even more in fear and shock. "We do not like the Umbridge. The Umbridge is not fair to the house elves of Hogwarts," Dobby bravely said. 

"I thought so...what does she do?" They were quiet, looking at each other. "I know that you guys see a lot. You can trust me." I reached into my bag, pulling out a tin of buiscuits. "I gathered these from Hogsmead. I want you all to share them with each other."

"The Umbridge hurts the students of Hogwarts. She gives them truth potion, making them talk their secrets. She hurts them with a quill."

"Yeah...I figured. Listen...I have a proposition for you. Me and a group of students are working on protecting the school. If we start making care packages to the students, will you help distrubte them to those who need it? I don't care if they a Muggle born, half blood, or whatever house they are in."

"Miss Magnolia Potter wants to help the students of Hogwarts! Miss Magnolia is so brave!" Dobby cried. "Dobby will help Miss Magnolia protect the students of Hogwarts. We will help Miss Magnolia!" 

After Dobby declared his intention to the other house elves, they all repeated what he said with bravado, making me smile. "Perfect. I will have the first supply by this weekend. Stay out of trouble." 

I left the kitchen with a plate of dinner and meat for Sal, heading towards my rooms. I pulled out my map, looking to see if anybody was in the Potion's classroom. Finding it deserted, I quickly raced back down, grabbing the supplies that I need, and headed downstairs. I met with my friends outside the chamber, letting them in, letting Sal tag along. 

"Is this is?" I asked, only seeing the original group, plus Hugo. 

"People are hard to trust us," Blaise sighed. 

"No kidding," I grumbled. 

"Before we start, I had an idea," Theo said, standing up. "When we started this group during third year, we all had reasons. Our parents our Death Eaters and have done unspeakable acts. But, I don't want to  be remembered for what they have done. I want my children come to this school and not be riddiclued or mistrusted by another house because of what their grandparents have done. I've seen my dad's mark on his forearm, and he's proud of it. But when I look at it, I'm disgusted. Those who he have tortured, hurt, and even killed. I don't want my children to think that hurting others is okay. I saw what Neville did today, how he almost came after Malfoy. I want my children to have friends like that one day. Those who aren't afraid to fight back."

"What's your idea, Theo?" Daphne said, looking at him with a new light to her eyes. 

"I think we should design our own mark, and wear it like a badge. For those who see it see that we are the good guys, and not the bad ones. Maggie is right. We can change this school. We can make a difference."

"I like it," I said, my voice soft and quiet. 

"I acutally have a few ideas. I see how you are ashamed of the mark on your back from what He had done to you. But to me...it's a sign of how strong you are. How honored I am to be your friend...how honored I am for you to even talk to me after the horrendous things that I have done to you...what my family has done." Theo reached into his robe pocket, pulling out a piece of parchment. The drawing was similar to my burn on my back. My eyes watered with acceptance, and I nodded. 

"Next Hogsmead visit. We'll go and get it done. Hoepfully we have a few more recruits in."

"And another idea!" Theo said. 

"You're just full of them aren't you?" Daphne scoffed. 

"That I am sweetheart. I'm digging the name, but it's very obvious. I was thinking of other names for our group."

"Like what?" 

"The Nest...because that's what a group of vipers are called. A nest. Better being called a Pit. We come down here and scheme. And we're all snakes."

"I like it...Raven's can have a nest," Hugo grinned. .

"Okay...we're the Nest. Protecting our home. Now...let's get started."

I pulled out the chalkboard as everybody unloaded their cauldrons and wands. "Here's a list of potions we need to start making. I figured we can break up and two of us brew some. Then the house elves can help distrubte them."

"How are they going to gather them together?"

Flora and Hestia stood up. "We can make pouches. We just need material."

"Not just any material. The strongest there is. Why we are helping the students. We're going to be helping other people," I explained. "There's a resistance against Voldemort. El's dad is in it. So is Snape and Nightshade. Dumbledore is the leader. While I love Snape, he has his hands full. They're fighting to help us be free."

"Does Dumbledore know?" Draco asked. 

"Nope. And I'm not going to give him much choice. Alright...just like class. Instructions are on the board." I pointed my wand at the chalk board and different potions appeared with directions. "If you get done with one part of a potion and it needs to brew for a bit, work on another one." 

We worked in shifts, each working in shifts when we got to a certain point. By the morning, we had numerous medical potions. We bottled them up, and sat on the couches looking at the progress. "Look at we did..." Flora smiled, leaning against her sister. 

"We. Are awesome," Hestia sighed. 

"I don't want to wait until the next time we go to Hogsmead. Let's do the tattoos now." 

"There might be a spell," Draco said. "It's the same one that the Dark Lord uses."

"Fantastic," I sighed. "Who's first?" 

Blaise was the strong one who volunteered first. "Anybody wanna hold my hand?" he joked as Draco and Theo stood in front of him, with one holding a wand and the other holding a piece of parchment.

"I will!" Hestia called out, all to eager. She held his hand as Blaise grinned up at her, then turning to Draco and Theo.

"Where are we doing this?" Theo asked. 

"Well, might as well make it the forearm." 

"Here we go," Draco said. As soon as Draco said the spell and placed his wand on Blaise's  forearm, Blaise squeezed Hestia's hand, gritting his teeth. In the end, the majority of the group got their tattoo on their forearm, minus me, Theo, and Draco. Theo got a giant tattoo that took up his entire back and his spine. Draco got his on his chest over his heart. I had to admit that I stared at the pale skin while Blaise was doing his tattoo. I had them go over the scar that was on my back between the little lines that made wing shapes. We separated the potions, and divided them up. Flora and Hestia made little pouches using the left over Basilisk skin from the carcass and the overcoat I made last year during the tri-wizard tournament. 

"Okay...now that we are marked, have potions made, we should learn some magic." I reached for my trunk I carried down here, and pulled out a book, tossing it to the others. 

"Maggie...this is dark magic..." Hestia objected, reading the title. 

"I know...chances are that those opposing us will use Dark Magic."

"That Muggle did say that we should use the enemy's strength against them. So, why not learn some dark magic. It's not like we're going to go bad...right?" Theo said. 

"Well, I'm already predestined. Might it worth my while. If I'm going down, I'm not going down without a fight," I declared, looking at Draco. 

"And I won't let you go down." 

"We should mix it up...learn the Dark Arts, then good magic. To keep us falling off the cliff," Daphne said. 

We all nodded in agreement. There was an unwavering fear in the air between us Slytherins. Hugo reached over and squeezed El's hand. We were in Slytherins. We were destined to use dark magic. It was like a siren song calling us towards the deep end..."Maybe we should start with the least bad and work our way up," Flora suggested. 

"I like that idea better," Blaise said. 

"But we already know most of the jinxes and hexes. We've been using them on each other for laughs," I argued. 

"So, we need to learn curses...and worst," Draco said, standing up to join me by my side. "We already know the Unforgivables."

"So we can start with one of my favorites...The Blasting curse," I said. " _Accio,_ targets!" Three large like men looking shapes came bumbling down the corridor, lining themselves up. "So...when I do it, I just think of the most important time when I am the most angry...or hurt. Then boom."

We took turns blasting the targets until they were in smithereens. We had our few ups and downs, but we made it work. "Good job..." It was a rocky start, but it was a start. 


	86. Snakes versus Lions

We met every other day, practicing offensive and defensive magic. So far, we were growing stronger. "You know what's really annoying?" Daphne asked. "Having to wait for you to come down here. Maybe we should learn Parseltongue."

"It's not exactly a language that can be taught. It's more like...a genetic trait," I said, grabbing Sal from the floor to place him ontop of his namesakes statue. 

"You could try. I mean...it's the language of our forefather," Draco shrugged. 

I sat on the couch, letting my legs drape against his lap. "Okay...I'll try to create a lesson tonight after I get done with Snape. On the other thought, we should start working to get others in the fold. People that we know that we can trust that won't betray us the next minute."

"I can name a few Ravenclaw's," Hugo said, leaning against El. "Marcus Belby is a seventh year. Sue Li...she's a half-blood."

"Is she part of Harry's group?" I asked. 

"Nope."

"Think you can recruit her?"

"I can see what I can do. There's also Lisa Turpin, Isabel MacDougal..."

"What about Fawcett and Stebbins?" Hestia asked. "Aren't they still together?"

"Fawcett is a trouble-maker," Hugo said. 

"Perfect. We get her and we get Stubbins. We need a few Hufflepuff's, Anybody know any?" 

"Susan Bones. Father knows her family from the Ministry," Draco said. 

"And we know where the Gryffindor's show loyalty to," El said. 

"Okay...but if we get them, they can draw more people in," I rationalized. 

"I need to go do this essay for Snape," Daphne said, grabbing her things. 

"We should get going to," Hugo told El. "I'll help you with your astronomy paper."

One by one our friends left, leaving Draco, myself, and Sal. I sighed in exhaustion, curling into his side as he draped his arm around me. "Who knew that forming a secret group is hard work."

"You're making a difference though."

"What if I can do a Protean charm on our tattoos. Make them act like keys..."

"Then I would say that you are the most smartest witch I have ever known. More than Granger."

"Ahh...I love it when you praise me," I flirted, reaching up to kiss him. "You excited for our first match?"

"Definetly. We may have lost our captian, but with you, me, Crabbe, and Goyle...those Lions don't stand a chance."

"They'll be little pussy cats by the time we're done," I grinned. 

"Should we go patrol the halls before we call it a night?"

"Might as well. They did give us the prefect badges for a reason," I declared. 

We locked up and patrolled the halls while Sal slithered back to my rooms. The next evening was my lesson with Nightshade, who was helping me perfect my skills as a compentent alchemist and study the further uses of magic. So my schedule was Mondays, I worked with the Nest; Tuesdays, I worked with Snape on Occulemcy; Wednesdays were Nest Days and Prefect duties; Thursdays-I worked with Snape and then Nightshade. Then Fridays and Saturdays I study with Madam Pomprey, with working with the Nest on Fridays. Squeeze in Quidditch and classes and homework, and it's a miracle that I'm still sane and have a chance to sleep. 

Lessons with Snape with brutal. He was not gentle or forgiving. He invaded my mind and I would try to push him out as he found hidden memories. I only wondered how long it would be until he discovered my secret that I shared with Draco. Some left me breathless, sweating, and sometimes even crying. 

"Again..." he would always say, before repeating the word that I dreaded. 

I paid the house elves with buiscuts that I made from scratch for information about Umbridge and in exchange for delievering our care packages for students who need it. I was suprised when the first one was a baby first year, who was cradling her hand. I saw Dobby appear in a blink dropping the package in front of her, then vanishing. I smiled as she unwrapped it, taking the potions, and then smiling. It gave me the courage to go up to Dumbledore. 

I had a care package in my hand, and said the magic word to the stone gargoyle to let me in. "Hello?" I called out, opening the door. 

"Miss Potter. I was wondering when you were going to stop by," said the headmaster. 

"Did the house elves give me away?" I asked. 

"Dobby and I have a great understanding. He explained how you were working with a group of students making potions for each other."

"Yeah...what Umbridge is doing...it's just wrong. Did you know that last week, she put truth potion in a second year's tea? A second year!" 

"I never knew you cared about the other students outside of your inner circle."

"Whatever. I know that Snape is your potion brewer for the you-know-what." 

"Professor."

"Whatever. So, me and my friends want to help. So...here. It's a potion carrier with all the healing potions that we know how to brew. Most of them, I taught myself and my friends. But it's made out of left over skin from the Basilisk that was rotting in the Chamber. I figured you can give it to the members in case they come across any trouble."

"Thank you, Miss Potter. Your contribution is appreciated. However, I want something else from you."

"What?"

"Your trust."

I blurted out laughing. "Sorry...not going to happen." 

"Professor Trelawney showed me your dream journal. I believe that I can be some help to you."

I froze...Those blasted dreams. Since I've been so busy, I've been seeing the dream version/soul version of Tom Riddle. While at first, it was annoying, every night I explored the childhood of the creature that wanted me and my brother dead. And I had to admit, I was feeling sorry for the boy that was once Tom Riddle. Friendless, powerless, abused, unloved...it reminded me of me. Me before I came to Hogwarts and found the power. Maybe that was the connection that I had to Tom Riddle. 

"That was supposed to be private."

"It is...until you start dreaming of the man that killed your parents." 

 _Bollocks! He knows I'm here...don't panic,_ came a hiss inside of my head. 

"He said that he's apart of Voldemort's soul. Like porceline. The majority of it is broken, but there's just a tiny bit that's dying and clinging on."

Dumbedore froze, turning to face me from where he stood on his window. "Who is?"

"Tom Riddle...he's not a dream...he's real."

Dumbledore slowly moved to sit infront of me at his desk. "Fasinating. What does he want?"

"For me to solve the riddle on what happened to Tom Riddle."

"Has he harmed you?"

"No."

"Has he threatened you?"

"No. He...he shows me his memories. One of them was when you first met him. He admitted that he talked to snakes. You had a shorter beard and hair. You looked younger." 

"What does he look like? Your Tom Riddle?"

"He's about his school age. Before he killed Myrtle. Before he made that choice."

"Do you feel what he feels?"

"Sometimes. In my dreams...there's...so much anger...pain...hurt...rage..."

"I believe that you are talking to a ghost of what could have been and has been. This version of Tom Riddle is what he could've been...the soul is a very complex and very sacred form of magic. Without it, we would not live."

"Why me?"

"You are a special witch, Miss Potter. You have a different bond that your brother does to Voldemort." 

"What does that mean?" I asked. 

"Only time will tell. I shall get these packages to Mad-Eye as soon as I can. Will it be okay to call upon you when we are in need of more."

"Yeah," I said, getting up. 

"Very well. Good luck tommorow, Miss Potter."

* * *

As October came to a close, the Nest had a few more members from Bones to the infamous couple who was caught snogging at the Yule Ball last year, and a couple of their friends. "Welcome..." I smiled as my friends stood behind me. "We're...The Nest. It's not as cool as my brother's group...but we're pratically doing what he's up to. Except we're making potions and learning the Dark Arts to use against those who use it. Because Dark magic can be used for good as well. It can add protection and safety. Powerful offensive and sometimes defensive magic, too."

"We invited you guys, because we didn't want to be inclusive. We want to add more people from different houses," Draco said. 

"Why should we trust you guys? You've all been prats since the first year of school," Susan Bones said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Because..." Blaise said. "What the other Potter and Maggie are saying are true. The Dark Lord is back. Despite what the Ministry is saying...I know because my dad is one of his followers. I've seen him."

"All of our parents are," El said, keeping his father's cover safe. 

Sue Li sucked in a breath, her almond shaped eyes going back and forth. "Then that means..."

"That everybody you love is is danger for being a half-blood."

"Why are you guys telling us this," asked Stebbins. 

"Because I want us to be prepared. And with the Umbridge here, we won't be. I don't want to be blind sided when he comes a-knocking. And trust me...he will. The only thing that's keeping us safe at this moment is Dumbledore. Get rid of him, and we're exposed and open. And I think that's her plan. While I don't think she's working with him, she wants to out Dumbledore."

"So, we're working on bringing her down. And protecting the welfare of the students. You see those green care packages that are on the dining tables and in the house common rooms?" 

"Yeah. So?" Susan asked. 

"Those are us...we make them, Maggie has connections to ship them out, and the students are protected against Umbridge and her lackeys." 

"Not to mention we have an inside man to her operations," I hinted. "Show them..." I told Theo. 

Theo removed his shirt, showing them his tattoo. "This is our mark. It's an Oroborus. It's what Voldemort branded on me as a reminder of that night and that I am capable of evil. But I'm not. We look at it as balance. Good and bad, nice and evil, light and dark. We can't have one without the other. But we if we focus on the magic that's between...it's the perfect balance. That's what we believe in. If you want to join, great...if, not that's okay. It's not like you can break into here and expose us. The only people that can get down here is me." That was a lie, because I was slowly teaching them basic words in Parseltongue. 

"Sign me up," Susan Bones said. 

"Me too," Sue Li replied. 

The others girls and Stebbins stepped up to learn today's lesson. By the next week, we had ten new members, all sporting tattoos that were covered up. Word spread of our group by the beginning of November, and we were a buzzing group. 

Then it was the day of the Quidditch match. I got up that morning, dressed in my warmest clothes that wouldn't constrict my movements. I grabbed a piece of toast from the kitchen, racing down to the locker rooms to get an early stretch in. "Someone is excited," I heard. 

"You do know that this is the girl's locker room," I smirked as my boyfriend came in, smirking back at me. 

"I can read...I'm not dumb."

"Really? You and that blonde hair?"

"Someone is feeling snarky this morning," Draco grinned. 

"Just excited."

"Come on...let's get in that meeting." 

"No kiss for good luck?" I asked. 

Draco laughed, reaching down to kiss me quickly. "Happy now?"

"Extremely." 

I leaned back, seeing Draco's badge. "Really?"

"Why not? You still friends with the two of them?"

"They haven't spoken to me since I snapped at Harry in class two months ago. I'm willing to bet the whole Potter fourtnane that Ron has slandered my good name. And to think that I am in a relationship with a Malfoy. Scandolous!" 

Draco snorted in laughter. "For a minute there, I forgot we're supposed to be mortal enemies and you're still the Juliet to my Romeo."

"Maybe one day we can out our relationship." 

"Whatever. You are such a bad influence," I told him, taking a badge. 

We met the captain, Montague, near the enterence to our locker rooms. He was a big teenager, like Duldey, with massive, hairy, forearms. "Okay...let's slaughter them."

"Don't fuck up!" I declared, turning to head out behind Montague. Behind him lurked Crabbe and Goyle, almost as large, blinking stupidly in the sunlight, swinging their new Beaters' bats. Draco and I stood near each other, and I could see Harry's blood boil from her as he saw our badges. 

The match started, and we were flying. As a Chaser, it was my job to score as many points as I could. And with Weasley as the keeper...it wasn't that hard. This game was different though. It was our hatred towards each other that drove us harder and faster to win. It didn't help that everybody in the Slytherin stands, including my friends, were chanting for Ron as they created a new song. But it was over when Harry grasped the snitch, with Malfoy close on his heels. I landed, and hopped off my broom. "Dammit!" I seethed, seeing Harry land after being hit by Crabbe. 

"We were so close," I seethed, kicking the ground. 

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" he said to Harry. "I've never seen a worse Keeper...but then he was born in a bin...did you like my lyrics, Potter?" Harry didn't answer. Ron landed and began to head back towards the changing rooms alone. The Gryffindors landed, yelling and punching the air in trimputh. Us, Slytherins were salty as we landed. "We wanted to write another couple of verses!' Malfoy called, as Katie and Alicia hugged Harry. "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly-we wanted to sing about his mother, see-"

"Draco..." I sighed, grabbing onto his hand. 

But he kept going. "-we couldn't fit in useless loser either-for his father, you know-" 

"Draco, enough!" I shouted, pushing him away, trying to keep the peace. I could see Fred and George stiffen, looking round to Draco and me as I tried to get him away before things get ugly. Angelina had the same thought I did. 

"Leave it!" said Angelina at once, taking Fred by the arm. "Leave it, Fred, let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jumped-up little-"   
  
"-but you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter?" said Draco, sneering.  No matter what I did, he kept going. That was one negative aspect of Draco. He hated losing. "Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles, even the Weasleys' hovel smells OK-" 

Harry grabbed hold of George. Meanwhile, it was taking the combined efforts of Angelina, Alicia and Katie to stop Fred leaping on Malfoy, who was laughing openly. I pushed him away, but Draco was pure muscle behind his lean frame as I pushed on him with my short height. 

"Or perhaps," said Malfoy, leering as he backed away, "you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it-"

At the cruel jest about our Mother, I froze, staring up at him. My green doe eyes filled with anger. I was angry. I don't know where sudden rage came from. I hadn't been this angry since last year. I was about to say something, when Draco's eyes widened, trying to move me out of the way as I force hit me from behind and he toppled over.   
  
Something hit my cheek and lip hard, and it stung as I gasped. "Maggie!" 

There was a huddle of fists and angry shouts between Harry, Draco, Me, and George. Girls were screaming. Draco was yelling bending down to help me, but to only being punched by Harry, George was swearing, looking bright red around the ears as he looked down at me. As soon as I was back on my feet, I saw Harry's fist aiming towards Draco again. "No!" I yelled at the same time someone yelled "Impedimenta!" 

I was once again knocked off my feet backwards, colliding with Draco once again.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" screamed Madam Hooch, wand in her hand, up and poised. Draco was curled up behind me on the ground, his nose blood. George was sporting a swollen lip, staring at me.  Fred was being forcibly restrained by the three Chasers, and Crabbe was cackling in the background. "I've never seen behaviour like it-back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! Now."  
  
As Harry looked at me and Draco, he turned and raced along with George back to the castle. I looked at Draco, ignoring him as Pansy came running from the stands, back to the girls locker room. In the changing room mirror, I saw that my lip was blue and purple, and my lip was split. Walking over to my bag of gear, I changed out, trying to not show my weakness. I was a Slytherin. I squared my shoulders and marched out of there with pride, where I was met with El's skinny, but warm arms. "Come on, Bambi...let's get out of here." 

I nodded, seeing Hugo hanging back. "Come on," I sighed, motioning him to come. 

 


	87. Christmas Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, bitches! School was tough this quarter!

"Draco's a pure prat!" I cried out, stuffing my face with chocolate bat ice cream. 

"Yes, he is, darling. You deserve better than him," El told me, laying against the foot board of my bed, only wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. 

"Why are we in our pajamas?" Hugo asked, daintly sitting on my bed. 

"Oh, Hugo...you need to loosen up. You're too proper," I sighed, leaning against my headboard. 

"But perfect. But you can stand to loosen up a bit," El smirked at him, scooting over. "And we're in our pajamas because when Bambi is sad, we comfort her with ice cream and boy talk."

"Oh...okay," Hugo said. "How long have you two been together?"

"Well...that's compicated," I sighed, eating another spoonful of my ice cream. "We're not supposed to be together. We staged this big fight last year so people would think that I hated him. We went to the Yule Ball together, but I told him that we couldn't be together. So, we've been hiding our relationship. It kinda just happened." 

"But he's an ass to her brother. And her brother is an ass to her most times."

"He thinks that I'm dark and dangerous."

"Which she's not," El quickly said, smiling at me. "You just have to get past her walls and armour to see that she's a big softie that has been screwed over." El and Hugo stayed for an hour after that before going back to their respected common rooms. I stayed in my room, seeing Sal slither up the tree, and settling in for the night. I looked at my dream journal, flipping to the back.. where I kept my memories. I had a lesson with Snape tommorow. I laid back in my bed, closing my eyes, thinking of my upcoming Legilmency lesson and what Voldemort was doing at this moment...

_I was at Hogwarts, but Tom stood in the line to be sorted. Then he attended class, and grew, and grew and grew. I watched as the professors back then took awe of him. But they didn't realize the secret that he was hoarding. The danger that he was. The darkness that withered in him. The hatred and rage that consumed him. I felt it. It was like a sickness, seeping into my blood._

_I watched as he gathered a group and began to preach. He preached about the weak seeking protection, the ambitious seeking some shared glory, and the thuggish gravitating toward a leader who could show them more refined forms of cruelty. I could see Dumbledore's weary eye on us...which made us fear and loathe him all the more. We didn't care about our friends though...they were nearly servants...pawns in our sick game. We manipulated them to commit petty crimes...but we were never caught._

_He began to search for his parentage...the rage of finding out that his father was a Muggle. That his mother was a witch, and part of the acient line of Slytherins._

_I stood at the opening of the chamber door, where the memory of Tom Riddle stood, studying the sinks in the bathroom. We would purge the school of all those who [were] unworthy to study magicThere was only one Tom, who hissed in front of the sinks. I was then transported down to inside the chamber where the Basilisk lived. Tom grinned menacinly, setting it free. I watched as it killed the students, then finally, killed it's final victim...Mrytle. Tom held his wand, saying a spell. I felt a huge tearing sensation in my chest, causing me to gasp, my hand grasping for my body. We sat in the shadows as the beast killed the Muggle Borns. How we framed Hagrid...who was expelled, his wand broken. Then came Mrytle...the last one. We were there as her heart stopped, dying, his first true kill._

_I was horrified on what I just saw, stepping back. Tom raised his wand, muttering a spell that I couldn't distinguish, and felt a ripping sensation in my chest. I gasped, grasping for my body as I knelt forward. It felt like that something was clawing at my insides, ripping me to pieces. Tom was hunched forward, then his body convulsing backwards as he screamed. I screamed as, dropping to my knees._

"AAAHHH!" I screamed, clutching at my chest. Tears streamed down my face as I leaned forward on my bed. Sal was hissing wildly at me, hood raised in alarm. Hurried footsteps echoed through the floor, as my door bursted open as Snape raced in as I still roared in pain. I gasped, as I withered, falling down on back. 

"Potter, what is it?!" he asked in alarm. 

"It hurts!" I cried out. 

"What's wrong..."

I gasped as the pain disappeared. It fet like I was stopped by an invisible force blocking me. Before I could get a word out, Snape was already sending a message and soon came in Dumbledore, Madam Pomprey, and Nightshade. "Maggie...what happened? Did somebody attack you?" Nightshade asked. 

"No...I...I don't know. It was just like a nightmare...but it felt so real."

"Albus...she was screaming and crying out in pain...she looked like was dying," I heard Snape whisper to Dumbledore. 

"Maggie...what did you dream?" Nightshade asked me, as Madam Pomprey conjured a cool cloth for my forehead. My skin was heated. 

"He was in school...the hatred, the rage...it would make anybody go mad...then he went down to the Chamber. He let the Basilisk out. It killed Mrytle...and it was like his heart was shattering. It was ripping, pulling. The worst pain I ever felt." 

"What you were thinking about?" Snape asked, curious. 

"About our lesson tomorrow and how I can stop you. And about what Voldemort was doing at that moment?"

Snape and Dumbledore looked at each other. "Try to refrain from thinking about the Dark Lord," Snape told me. "Try to rest."

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked him, staring at his black eyes. 

"Another time, Miss Potter. Rest. Now..."

I sighed, laying down on the bed again as everybody left. They were hiding something from me...Something I didn't know. 

The next morning, I couldn't shake the feeling. I sat at my vanity petting Sal's head as I thought.  _"Something is happening, Sal...Between me and him. Usually when I dream of him, he's like an echo...but this time...I felt everything that he felt. It was like I was there...like I was here."_

 _"Maybe you are going crazy, Mistress,"_ Sal hissed. 

I chuckled, as he slithered up around the mirror.  _"Maybe I am...maybe it's the stress of everything. O.W.L.s, Quidditch, The Nest, trying to throttle the Umbridge? It's too much to handle. Not to mention my extra classes I'm taking."_

There was a knock on the door, alerting us both. I got up, pulling my night robe around me as I answered the door. "Draco...what are you doing here?"

Draco shuffled his feet. "I'm here to say that I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" I asked, my eyes wide. "You went to far..."

"I know...but, Potter-" 

"Is my brother...every cruel word against him about our parents falls back on me!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry," Draco repeated lamely. 

"This rift you have with Harry...it's not going to get better. And if you can't accept him, then...maybe, there's no hope with us."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. "I had a crappy night, and I'm not feeling well. Will you let Professor Grubbly Plank know?" 

"Magnolia...I don't know how to make this up to you," Draco finished lamely. 

"I don't know. You say those things, and while it's okay for anybody else, when you talk about the Weasleys and our parents? That hurts...Molly Weasley...she's the most kindest, and loving woman I have ever met. Even when her children don't like me, she makes sure that I feel special and loved...she has treated Harry as a son and me as a daughter. And Arthur Weasley. He has to work hard to get what he wants, because he doesn't have a lot of money. But he works long hours so his wife and his children can have food. Did you know that, Draco? While you look down at them for being poor, did you ever stop to think of how hard they have to work just to have nice things?!" My voice raised as I kept going. The burning anger filled my chest and up into my cheeks. "Even when they have nothing, they have each other. You don't know what's it like to be lonely and hungry. You're just so selfish which is fustrating because you pretend to be this ignornat prat, when I know that you have a softer side!"

"Maggie..."

"Just go! I had a horrible dream last night, and I barely got sleep. Just go away..." With that, I slammed the door in his face. 

* * *

Draco was proud, like his father before him. As he continued to grow, he grew more and more proud by the minute. He guessed it was a family trait. Draco loved his family, his mother more than anyone in the world. If someone slandered his father, he could brush it off, but his mother? That was crossing the line. While he loved his family, he could see the different dynamic between his parents and him. His mother was the patriarch. Always have been. If she told his father or him to do something, they would instantly drop what they were doing to do her bidding. And as of late, she was holding the family together. His father on the hand was growing more and more desperate it seemed. There were shadows and bags underneath his eyes. He was twitching sometimes, and Draco guessed it was because of the Crutiatus Curse bestowed by the Dark Lord. He would return late into the night or not come home until the next morning during the summer break. A deep fear grew inside of Draco as he wondered how long it would be until he bore the same mark as his father, godfather, and even aunt. 

The deeper and darker fear was how it would effect his relationship with Maggie. Magnolia Potter. From the first moment he laid his silver eyes on her in the robe shop, he knew that she was something special. She was thin as a twig and very small, with large green eyes like a doe and curly red hair. What mystified him the most is that she was a Potter and that she seemed to dislike him. Then they met again on the train, and she made it clear that she didn't like him at all. So, like any idiot boy with a crush on a pretty girl, he was rude to her so she could talk to him. And it went on for three years. Each year he knew her,  he started to notice different things about her that he liked or enjoyed about her. How her eyes were like emeralds with dark lashes surrounding them that made her look dark. How her hands gracefully moved when she made a potion or did magic. How her hair glowed or her skin when she was at her happiest. How when she smiled, it was a smile like she knew a secret and he wanted to find out. How she cared everybody. 

But was amazed him the most was how strong she was. He had often heard Eliphas talk about how Maggie hide her true feelings and protected herself. He called it her hard, and glossy armor. Draco could see it because he had a similar protection mechanism. His life wasn't perfect. He wasn't a genius like Maggie was. He had to work to get what he had. Sure his family was made of money, but money didn't buy happiness. The happiest moments where when his parents baked Christmas cakes and biscuits when he was small. When they would go outside and walk in their gardens as a family. When they sat down and read a book together. Now, these moments were few and none. His father was deteriorating before his eyes, and his mother was trying her hardest to be strong for all three of them. But nothing that he has been through could equal to what Maggie has been through. Even at her worst moments, she would pick herself up, and fight back tooth and nail. She was the strongest person he has ever know. That was why he loved her.

Yes, Draco Malfoy, has fallen in love with the one person he shouldn't have. She often stressed how catastrophic it would be if people found out that they were together. There was spies all around them, and they both knew that. But he couldn't tell his heart not to love her. Even when she just slammed the door in his face. He hated himself when he made her upset. He hated himself when he said cruel things to Potter. But he couldn't stand that twat. He saw how he treats Maggie, taking her for granted. She only got in trouble when he was involved. She was far to brilliant to get caught. 

When he was around her, Draco felt happy. He felt the warmth that her hugs provided, the gleefulness as she smiled, and the sparks of magic that flew through them when they sometimes shared a kiss. His father often told him that the best person to fall in love with was your best friend. And she was his best friend in a way. He shared more things about himself to her then he did Nott or Zambini. 

Draco turned away from her door, heading to the stairs that would take him to the great hall. But instead of stopping, he kept going, not feeling hungry, but more nausea. She probably hated him, for what he said to Potter about her mother. He sighed and sat on a bench outside, burying himself deep into his robes and cloak. Draco wasn't dumb...he could make it up to her. He had already gotten her a Christmas gift, and had told the clerk not to report the receipt to his parents. It was already embarrassing enough he's been buying this girl different charms for her charm bracelet she always wore and different jewelry. His parents were oblivious, and he assumed that they thought he got it for Parkinson. 

 Stuffing the box into the bag, he vowed that he would make this the best Christmas for Magnolia that she's ever seen.

* * *

Later that night, I sat in living room of my small flat, reading A Christmas Carol, lounging on the couch by the fire. My hair was loosely pulled back and Sal was wrapped around my feet. The next couple of days would be Hell. I was so not looking forward to Christmas with the Weasleys. They all thought that I was a turncoat and I was destined towards evil. In confidence, I secretly asked Eliphas if I could spend Christmas with his family in America, but I knew that I would miss Harry even though he was mad at me. There was a knock on the door, confusing me and Sal. Picking him up, I cuddled him close to me, going to open up the door, taken aback. 

"Draco?"

"You missed dinner...I'm sorry that I was a prat..." he said, holding a plate tightly in his hands. 

"Was?" I challenged. 

"Am...I am a prat...Your brother-he gets under my skin. And the Weasleys. They are good wizards...I'm jealous because their family is better than mine."

"You brought me food?" I asked, smiling a bit. 

"Yes...and since we only have a few days left and we're studying for mid-terms, I figured that now is the right time to bring your present." 

"Present?" 

Draco smiled, holding out a box from his pocket. I smiled back wider, unwrapping the paper. Tears sprung into my eyes, seeing that he got me the most beautiful golden locket on a long chain. Opening it open, I saw that it held a watch. It had a emerald that dangled from a charm and a golden snake. "It's beautiful....Thank you," I told him. 

"You're welcome. I hope you like it."

"I love it. Thank you, Draco...so much!" Draco smiled as I inched closer to him, placing a kiss on lips. Snuggling into the warmth of his body, I realized something for the first time. I had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy. 

Later that night after Draco left to return to the Slytherin rooms, I fell asleep with Sal curled up on my feet. 

 _What I dreamed was a nightmare. I woke up in a cold corridor, on the hard ground. "Hello?" I called out as I got up._ _I walked down the corridor, seeing Harry staring blankly down the corridor. "Harry?"  I asked, stepping closer to him._ _Behind me was a joyful whistle as a man walked in front of us. Turning I saw Arthur Weasley walking down the cooridor. Turning back to Harry, I saw his eyes glaze over as he headed over towards him. "Harry...what are you doing?" That's when I saw the snake that followed Voldemort around. "Oh no..." I whispered, running after Mr. Weasley. "Harry, stop!"_ _Harry and the Nagini struck at Mr. Weasley, time and time again. "Stop!" I shouted. I couldn't stop him. Mr. Weasley was gasping in pain. Clenching my hands together, I stood in front of Harry and the monstorous beast. "STOP!" I ordered, my eyes burning a bright green. In my hand was a blazing ball of red fire. I tossed it at the snake, making it and Harry hiss in pain._ _Harry gasped, then vanished, as the snake slithered back to the tall figure._

_"Magnolia Potter...We meet again..." Voldemort hissed._

_"Get out of my head and Harry's..."_

_"I can sense...I can find you. I can sense your fears...you desires...You don't feel understood. You feel alone...Join me...I will teach you. We are alike...we need each other..."_

_"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed, tossing a ball of red fire at him. Voldemort's image shattered as he vanished in smoke. Rushing over, I saw Mr. Weasley gasping for breath. "Hang on, Mr. Weasley..." I muttered. I felt my hands grow warm as I looked at the man. Laying my hands on his body, I saw wounds begin to close up. "It will be okay..."_

"Mr. Weasley!" I shouted, gasping as I sat up. Sal jumped, hissing at me as I moved my feet. My hands tingled as I ran a hand through my hair.  

"Miss Potter," Snape said calmly, knocking on the door. 

Getting up, I opened it up. "It's Mr. Weasley and Harry isn't it?"

Snape looked confused. "How did you know?" 

"Because I had the dream. Voldemort was in our heads...Harry was the Snake...and I...I can't explain it." 

"Come along..."

Snape ushered me over to Dumbledore's office, where Harry stood white faced. "Harry?" I called out, walking in. 

"Sirius knows not to destroy your portrait," I heard Dumbledore tell a portrait. "You are to give him the message that Arthur Weasley has been gravely injured and that his wife, children, Harry and Magnolia Potter will be arriving at his house shortly. Do you understand?" 

"Arthur Weasley, injured, wife and children, Harry and Magnolia Potter coming to stay," the old Headmaster repeated in a bored voice. "Yes, yes...very well..." 

He sloped away into the frame of the portrait and disappeared from view at the very moment the study door opened again. "Professor?" I asked, gritting out the term. Dumbledore still wasn't my favorite person, but I was so confused at the moment. 

"Miss Potter. I trust that Professor Snape has informed you of tonight's misgivings."

"Mr. Weasley was attacked...I saw it, too." Harry turned to star at me. "I was there...It was Nagini. Voldemort's snake. I think he want's something."

I wanted to tell him what else I saw...how I managed to perform wandless magic at only the age of fifteen, but I don't know what was really real or not. But Fred, George and Ginny were ushered inside by Professor McGonagall, all three of them looking dishevelled and shocked, still in their night things, like I was. 

"Harry-what's going on?" asked Ginny, who looked frightened. "Professor McGonagall says you saw Dad get hurt-" 

"Your father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order of the Phoenix," said Dumbledore, before Harry could speak. "He has been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I am sending you all back to Sirius's house, which is much more convenient for the hospital than The Burrow. You will meet your mother there." 

"How're we going?" asked Fred, looking shaken. "Floo powder?" 

"No," Dumbledore said.  "Floo powder is not safe at the moment, the Network is being watched. You will be taking a Portkey." I saw the old kettle lying innocent on his desk. He indicated the old kettle lying innocently on his desk. 'We are just waiting for Phineas Nigellus to report back...I want to be sure that the coast is clear before sending you-" 

There was suddenly a flash of flame in the very middle of the office, leaving behind a single golden feather that floated gently to the floor. "It is Fawkes's warning," said Dumbledore, catching the feather as it fell.

"Professor Umbridge must know you're out of your beds...Minerva, go and head her off-tell her any story-" I watched Professor McGonagall vanish is a swish of her bed robes. 'He says he'll be delighted,' said a bored voice behind Dumbledore; the wizard called Phineas had reappeared in front of his Slytherin banner. 'My great-great-grandson has always had an odd taste in house-guests. '

"Come here, then," Dumbledore said to us. "And quickly, before anyone else joins us." 

"You have all used a Portkey before?" asked Dumbledore. Everybody nodded, and I stepped up close between Harry and Fred, grabbing the kettle. "Good. On the count of three, then...one...two..."

I felt the quivering of the magic that radiated from the boot. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. It brought me back to the dream earlier that night. Deep in my mind, I wondered what I could really do. I could feel the magic within me growing. Whatever Dumbledore and my parents did to me as a baby was growing like a tree.

It was like I could sense the magic that radiated from everybody in the room, including Fawkes. It was peaceful...there was harmony...a balance beween the dark magic and the good magic. Then something shifted. The scars on my back began to itch, as I shifted my weight. I felt it pulling at me, coming from my brother. My eyes widened as I faced my brother, terrified. It was cold...it was unbidden, unwanted, and terribly strong. It was pure darkness. It was hatred. Everything in me wanted to snap...I pulled back, not wanting to venture deeper into the darkness. 

"-three..." 

I gasped as I was pulled. I opened my eyes to see a menagery of colors as we traveled. Reaching out a hand, I touched the magic, feeling it shimmer.   
  
"Back again, the blood-traitor brats. Is it true their father's dying?" Kreacher asked, limping towards us, his eyes hateful on everyone in the room. His eyes went to me, and they softened a bit.   
  
"OUT!" Sirius roared, rushing down the stairs, his hair unkept, unshaven, and his day clothes still on. Behind him was Mundungus. "What's going on? Thineas Nigellus said Arthur's been badly injured-" 

"Ask Harry or Magnolia," said Fred.

"Yeah, I want to hear this for myself," George agreed. 

Harry stared telling him his version, but I knew that he was keeping parts out, like how he was the snake that helped attack their father. "Maggie...what's your story..." Harry asked. 

"I don't know...I was there...I saw the snake attacking Mr. Weasley. I didn't want him to get hurt. I don't know how I did it, but I pushed her away. Voldemort was there...and he talked to me. Then I made him go away and I went to Mr. Weasley...and I woke up."

"Is Mum here?" Fred asked, turning to Sirius.

"She probably doesn't even know what's happened yet," Sirius sighed. "The important thing was to get you away before Umbridge could interfere. I expect Dumbledore's letting Molly know now." 

"We've got to go to St. Mungos," Ginny said urgently. She looked around at her brothers; we were still all in our pajamas. "Sirius, can you lend us cloaks or anything?" 

"Hang on, you can't go tearing off to St. Mungo's!" said Sirius.

"Course we can go to St. Mungo's if we want," Fred protested. "He's our dad!" 

"And how are you going to explain how you knew Arthur was attacked before the hospital even let his wife know?" 

"What does that matter?" George asked hotly. 

"It matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Harry and Magnolia are having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away!" said Sirius angrily. _Oh, Sirius...if only you knew the half of it..._ "Have you any idea what the Ministry would make off that information?" 

Fred and George looked as though they could not care less what the Ministry made of anything. Ron was still ashen-faced and silent. But bless Ginny for speaking up. "Somebody else could have told us...we could have heard it somewhere other than Harry and Magnolia." 

"Like who?" said Sirius impatiently. "Listen, your dad's been hurt while on duty for the Order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happened, you could seriously damage the Order's-" 

"We don't care about the dumb Order!" shouted Fred.  
  
'It's our dad dying we're talking about!' yelled George.

"Your father knew what he was getting into and he won't thank you for messing things up for the Order!" Sirius shouted, equally angry. 'This is how it is-this is why you're not in the Order-you don't understand-there are things worth dying for!" 

"Easy for you to say, stuck here!" bellowed Fred. "I don't see you risking your neck!" 

I flinched at the comment. I felt sorry for my godfather. He was stuck here for the Order, helping to protect Harry. What Sirius said struck a nerve to me, thinking about my own parents. My mum died for me and Harry. We were worth dying for. Her life for ours. Turning my head, from where I stood in the background, I wished that I wasn't here at the moment. The Weasley's and Harry and Sirius were crowded around together. I was in the background, by myself. My thoughts drifted to what Voldemort said. They didn't understand me...I was alone. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, as a tear rolled down my cheek. Before it hit the floor, I wiped it, and saw that I was in the library. 

Looking around, I was confused. "Mistress Magnolia," Kreacher croaked out, shuffling in.

"Kreacher...something is very, very wrong with me..." I whimpered. 

I hid myself away from the Gryffindor's exploring the book shelfS. There would have to be a book about wandless magic here somewhere. As our powers first manifest, children were prone to magical outburst due to emotions. But in the vision, or dream, or whatever it was, I was controlling it. I didn't use a wand. I only see Dumbledore not use a wand. Voldemort, as powerful as he is, used a wand. 

"Elves don't use a wand, right Kreacher?" I asked the old house elf as I flipped through the book. 

"Correct, Mistress." 

"I don't understand, Kreacher. It's like everyday I'm being drawn farther and farther into the rabbit hole like bloody Alice in Wonderland." 

"Maggie...it's time for breakfast!" Sirius called up. 

Sighing, I crawled from the nest of blankets and pulled my house coat tighter around me. Kreacher and I had spent most of the evening looking at books. The old house elf was growing on me. He brought me hot coacoa and biscuits and blankets even when I didn't ask for them. I thought it was kinda funny how he favored me, instead of going to Sirus's call. 

I shuffled down the steps, seeing Mrs. Weasley giving Harry a big hug. A knot twisted in my stomach. Harry didn't deserve a hug. He was the one that was harming Mr. Weasley. I bit it down, and kept my head down as I went over to the table. Harry looked guilty, pulling Sirius aside. 

Looking at my plate, I pushed my food with my fork, still thinking of the dream. What if it really wasn't a dream? Then it hit me..."Maggie you stupid fool," I whispered, eyes wide. Turning to Harry, I felt sudden fear. All this time I was worried about Voldemort being in my head, but I wasn't who he was after. He was after Harry. And he used him to get to me, inside of my own head. Voldemort used legimency on him. This wasn't good. But that still didn't explain the wandless magic. 

After breakfast, I retreated back into the library. I couldn't do underage magic because I wasn't at Hogwarts, and I still had the trace. It was time's like these when I wish that I was 17. "Maggie?" Sirius asked, knocking on the door to the library. 

Sighing, I got up from the spot on the couch, going over to the door. "So you found me."

"Wasn't that hard...You're like your mother...she always loved books. You hardly touched your plate at breakfast. I know that I'm not that well of a cook, but I don't think that it was uneatable."

"It wasn;t that...just not hungry," I said, smiling slightly. "Everybody gone to bed?"

"Yes...everybody needs their rest. It's been a fretful night. What have you been doing in here? You're awfully quiet."

"They all hate me..."

"Hate's a strong word." 

"Not in this case. Before what happened to Mr. Weasley, a couple of Slytherin got into a fight with the Weasley's and Harry. Since I didn't stand up form them, they all turned on me. Not to mention, they won't let me into their secret club. I've never felt so alone, Sirius..." Tears sprang to my eyes. "It's like every time I try to do something good, I get pushed back a step or two. Let's face it...my house will always be the villains." 

"That doesn't sound like the Magnolia I know. The Magnolia I know will stand up and fight for what's her's. She would brush herself off and hex everybody that comes in her way."

"El call's it my hard, glossy, armor. Like a basilisk...you can't penetrate it, then as they grew, they shed their skin and a new one." 

"That's because you are the smartest, bravest, and kindest person that I know..."

"I'm scared...to many things are changing. I don' want to lose the people that I love."

"That's why you have to fight...I know you can do it..." 

"I need to tell you something. Harry was..."

"The snake, I know. He told me over breakfast. He told me that you were there and you stopped him. You woke him up, but he doesn't know how." 

"Magic...I think that Voldemort's using Legimency to get into Harry's head. I've been training with Snape to learn occumency to block him out. I pushed him out of my head."

"Molly said that Arthur was half way healed by the time the others got to him to get him out..."

I swallowed hard. "I think that was me...I don't remember how...but I think I was using magic..." I looked at my hands. "I can feel it, Sirius. I can feel the magic. Blame it on what Dumbledore did to me, or what Voldemort did to me in the graveyard, or maybe my alchemy training, but I can feel it. The magic...the light...and the dark...the balance. And I think that maybe if I focus enough...I can control it...without a wand or spells...It calls to me..." 

Sirius looked at me, unsure of what to say. For once...we both didn't know what to day. 


	88. How to Solve a Problem like Magnolia

Seeing Mr. Weasley in the hospital bed made me angry. Not at my brother, but at Voldemort for using him as a weapon. He was using me too. As I had more time to think and caculate, I could see Voldemort's plan clearer and clearer. It seemed like the adults seemed to know it to, from what we were all listening to as we easedroped with Fred and George's Extendable Ears. 

"...they searched the whole area but couldn't find the snake anywhere. It just seems to have vanished after it attacked you, Arthur...but You-Know-Who can't have expected a snake to get in, can he?" Tonks asked. 

"I reckon he sent it as a lookout," growled Moody, ";cause he's not had any luck so far, has he? No, I reckon he's trying to get a clearer picture of what he's facing and if Arthur hadn't been there the beast would've had a lot more time to look around. So, Potter says he saw it all happen? And the other Potter too?"   
  
"Yes," said Mrs Weasley. "You know, Dumbledore seems almost to have been waiting for Harry to see something like this. And Magnolia..she's even more attached than he is." 

"Yeah, well," said Moody, "there's something funny about those Potter kids, we all know that." 

"Dumbledore seemed worried about Harry and Magnolia when I spoke to him this morning," whispered Mrs Weasley.  
  
"'Course he's worried," growled Moody. "The boy's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's snake. Obviously, Potter doesn't realize what that means, but if You-Know-Who's possessing him-" Harry dropped his ear, looking very pale. But I kept listening as did the others as we stared at him. "-and the girl...are you sure she saved you, Arthur?"

"Yes...It was like a dream...I felt the magic she was using...she knows what she's doing, but she's not sure of herself yet. I don't even know what's happening to her."

"She's so hard to get to open up, poor dear," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "What they did to her as a babe..." 

"Magnolia Potter's connection to magic is growing. Dumbledore says she's far more advanced than even Hermione Granger. He's trying to keep up with her studies by pushing Lorna and Severus to give her extra classes," Moody sighed. 

"Is she really that strong?" Tonks asked. 

"From the short time I have known her, I can see a spark in her. And that spark is growing and growing more everytime I see her. Dumbledore fears and admires that she will be stronger than him and You-Know-Who." 

I put my ear down, looking at the Weasley's. I could feel Harry's panic as Mrs. Weasley came out to ask him if he was alright. I knew my brother better that I knew myself most days. And I know he was terrifed at what was happening. Harry rushed upstairs when we returned to Sirius's place. "Excuse me," I said poliety, rushing up the stairs. I pushed open Ron and Harry's door to find him pacing. "Harry-" 

"I have to go Mags...I can't stay here...I'm putting everybody at risk! Look at what he did to you! I could leave him right to you.."

"Harry, you're not alone. Calm down!" 

"Calm down?! I attacked Mr. Weasley! How can you tell me to calm down!" 

"Because I know what you're going through!" 

"Do you? You heard what they said about you! You're special!" 

"I have Him in my head too!" 

Harry stopped. "What?" 

"I couldn't tell you..but he's in my head too. Since last year when you began to get nightmares. While you see his present, I see his past. And while you get controlled by him, he lures me in. He's using both of us Harry. He want's me because of what I can do. What they were saying about me was true. Do you remember?"

"Of course...It felt like the Cruciatus Curse." 

"Because it was..." I said. "I didn't realize what was happening until just a few hours ago. I wanted Nagini to stop hurting Mr. Weasley, so I took the only pain that I knew and threw it at her. And then I wanted to heal Mr. Weasley so I used what I've been reading from Madam Pomphrey to try and mend his wounds. Harry...the magic I can do...it frighten's me. You saw what happened in the Graveyard. What I conjured. You know what Dumbledore made me. Who's the biggest threat? You? Or me?" 

Harry sighed, then continued pacing. "Why can't we be normal teenagers, studying magic for the fun of it?"

I smiled. "Because fate doesn't work that way." 

He smiled a bit, sitting on the bed. I sat next to him, looking at my shoes. "I'm sorry...for everything that I have said or done to hurt you. For not letting you into the D.A., for the names..."

"It's okay...You're my brother...I will always love you." I wrapped my arms around his arm that was closest to me, and laid my head on his shoulder. Harry leaned his head on mine, sighing heavily. 

"What are we going to do?" 

"Well, we could continue our plan for earlier..." I joked. 

"Running away, are we?" asked Phineas Nigellus in the portrait canvas, leaning against the frame. 

"Not running away, no," said Harry shortly. 

"I thought," the old headmaster quirked, stroking his long beard, "that to belong in Gryffindor house you were supposed to be brave? It looks to me as though you would have been better off in my own house. We Slytherins are brave, yes, but not stupid. For instance, given the choice, we will always choose to save our own necks. She knows that..." 

"It's not my own neck I'm saving," said Harry tersely. 

"Slytherin's also know what the best thing to do is...and perhaps running away is the best thing. It saves the lives of many besides ours," I argued.   
  
"Oh, I see," the portrait said. "This is no cowardly flight-you are being noble." 

Harry ignored him, looking at me. "We in this together?"

I smiled. "Always, brother-dearest. Let's get the hell out of here..."

We sprang up, grabbing our trunks, but stopped when the portrait began to speak again. "I have a message for you twoo from Albus Dumbledore."   
  
Harry span round. "What is it?" 

"'Stay where you are."

"I haven't moved!: said Harry, his hand still upon the doorknob. "So what's the message?" 

"I have just given it to you, dolt" said Phineas Nigellus smoothly. "Dumbledore says, 'Stay where you are.'" 

"That's scary that he knows..." 

"Why?" Harry asked, eager. "Why does he want me to stay? What else did he say?" 

"Nothing whatsoever," Phineas Nigellus, raising a thin black eyebrow as though he found Harry impertinent.

I could see Harry's temper rising to the surface, like a true Slytherin. But I was the true Slytherin. I was far beyond angry. I was tired of being used like a pawn in Dumbledore's and Voldemort's game. I was tired of seeing my brother get pulled through the muck, wrung out, and left to dry. I wanted answers...

"So that's it?!" I shouted, my face turning bright red in anger. "'Stay where you are, Potters?' That's all anyone could tell us after we got attacked by dementors, too! Just stay put while the grown ups sort it out! We won't bother telling you anything, though, because your tiny little brains might bot be able to cope with it! I'm so tired of being left in the dark! I'm tired of being treated like the bloody villan because of my house!" 

Phineas perked up, his own anger rising. "You know, this is precisely why I loathed being a teacher! Young people are so infernally convinced that they are absolutely right about everything. Has it not occurred to you, my poor puffed-up popinjay, that there might be an excellent reason why the Headmaster of Hogwarts is not confiding every tiny detail of his plans to you? Have you never paused, while feeling hard-done-by, to note that following Dumbledore's orders has never yet led you into harm? No. No, like all young people, you are quite sure that you alone feel and think, you alone recognize danger, you alone are the only one clever enough to realize what the Dark Lord may be planning-"

"He is planning something to do with us, then?" I asked, catching the subtle hint.

"Did I say that?" Phineas asked, idly examining his silk gloves. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have better things to do than listen to adolescent agonizing...good-day to you two." 

"Wait!" I yelled out, then letting out a harsh yell. "Goddammit! Fine, go then! And tell Dumbledore thanks for nothing!" I sat down on Harry's bed once again. "What do we do, Harry...I don't know what to do."

"I don't want to sleep..." Harry mumbled. 

"I don't want to either..." I sighed. 

Harry's shoulders shook as he tried to see his sobs quiet. I moved over to him, hugging his body from behind. Slowly, he brought his hands up to grab my arms, squeezing. I laid my head on his shoulder. We laid down, with me still hugging him from behind. 

We both slowly fell asleep...

_I stepped through the deserted corridor towards a plain black door, past rough stone walls, and an open doorway onto a flight of stone steps, leading downstairs on the left. Harry was there, standing in confusion. "Harry...no..." I whispered, the scars on my back and chest itching._

_"What do you think is in there?" he whispered._  

_"I don't know...but nothing good..."_

"Harry. Magnolia?" Ron called out. "Mum says dinner's ready, but she'll save you two something if you want to stay in bed." I raised my head, he already left the room. 

Harry turned to face me, both of us crammed into the small twin size bed. I closed my eyes, slinking back into sleep. I only woke up to Harry's grumbling stomach, which in turn woke my stomach up. I looked up to see Phineas Nigellus back in his portrait frame. I nudged Harry, pointing my head. I turned my head, seeing that Ron was sleeping. I got out of bed, as quiet as a snake, and grabbed Harry's hand. Together, we slunked off into my room, and closed the door. 

"Kreacher..." I called out, seeing the elderly house-elf come up to me. "Can you bring up some sandwiches for Harry and me?"

"Yes, Mistress..."

"Mistress?" Harry asked as the house elf zapped himself down to the kitchen. "Why is he so nice to you?"

"Because I'm nice to everyone."

Harry snorted. "No, you're not."

"Fine, I'm not. It's just...everyone misunderstands him. He's actually quite kind." 

"Like everyone misunderstands you..."

"Kind of...you know the only ones that truly understand me is you, El, Uncle Remus, and Draco..." Harry winced at that name. "Stop with that face, Harry. I don't make fun of you and your girl interests."

"I don't like any girls." 

"Cho Chang?"

Harry blushed. "She-uh-kissed me...under mistletoe."

"Aww...my brother's first kiss"

"It was nice..."

"Nice?" I laughed. 

Harry grunted, swinging a pillow at my head, causing me to squeal. "Cho Chang I love you..." I sang.

"Like you and Malfoy are much better!"

I sobered up. "I wrote to him...and my friends. I didn't tell them everything, but I told them that there was an emergency and that we had to get away in a hurry."

"What Moody said about Dumbledore trying to keep up with your training with extra classes...what have you and Snape been doing."

"Transcribing potion books, learning all that I can, and practicing legilimency and occlumency."

"What's that?"

"It's the magic of reading someone's mind and blocking them out."

"Like what Voldemort is doing to me..."

"Yes...He got in my head at the graveyard. Snape's been training me."

"He probably won't train me."

"I'll ask him. We're going to fix this...just the two of us, like we always do."

"Can you show me...what you can do..."

"You know I can't..." I whispered, "but maybe just a spark." 

I took a deep breath, snapping my fingers. Sparks erupted shining gold, then red, then green. Releasing it, I saw Harry's eyes wide. We hid out in the library, playing small games with each other, and catching up on all that we missed. It reminded me of the days on Privet Drive, while the Dursely's got ready for Christmas, and Harry and I were stuck in our cupboard. The mood downstairs was merry while our mood upstairs was much darker. We could hear Sirius singing carols. 

"I love the snow," I said, looking out the window. "Remember when we were about eight, and we were walking back from school. It started to snow, and it was the first time that we finally got to play in it. We spent hours loitering outside in the cold. We got sick, but it was the best Christmas ever." 

When it was lunchtime, Mrs. Weasley called us up, but we retreated back into our towers. Around six o'clock, the doorbell rang causing a ruckus through the house. We were in Buckbeak's room feeding him dead rats and grooming him. I laughed for once in the last couple of days as he tugged on my sweater. But a hammering on the door surprised us both. We looked at each other. 

"I know you're both in there," said Hermione through the door. "Will you please come out? I want to talk to you."

"She's your friend, not mine," I replied, stroking Buckbeak's soft feathers. 

"Bambi...I know you're in there!" 

I swung the door open, rushing past Hermione and straight towards Eliphas, placing my hands on his neck as I hugged him tight. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked Hermione. "I thought you were skiing with your mum and dad?"

"Well, to tell the truth, skiing's not really my thing," said Hermione. "So, I've come here for Christmas. But don't tell Ron. I told him skiing's really good because he kept laughing so much. Mum and Dad are a bit disappointed, but I've told them that everyone who is serious about the exams is staying at Hogwarts to study. They want me to do well, they'll understand. Anyway," she said briskly, "let's go to your bedroom, Ron's mum has lit a fire in there and she's sent up sandwiches. You two, Maggie." 

I let go of El, holding his hand as we followed the Gryffindor's back to his and Ron's room. "What did I miss at school?"

"Well, after you vanished, we were all pretty worried. Rumors spread. But I got your letter, and explained it to our friends. Hermione overheard us, and pulled me aside. We came together on the Knight Bus. Dad's with Mum because it's so close to the baby coming. But I couldn't leave you."

"So, everyone's okay? Our friends?"

"Daphne missed you, but Theo's been keeping her company. Hugo and I have been keeping everybody in line. Draco sent a note with me to you because he can't know where you are." He reached inside of his vest pulling out a envelope, handing it to me. 

"I missed you," I told my best friend. 

I noticed that Ron and Ginny were in the room too. "How're you two feeling?" Hermione asked, sitting on the bed. 

"Fine," said Harry stiffly.

"Oh, don't lie, Harry,"  she said impatiently. "Ron and Ginny say you've both been hiding from everyone since you got back from St. Mungo's." 

"They do, do they?" Harry snapped, glaring at Ron and Ginny. Ron looked down at his feet, but Ginny seemed quite unabashed.

"Well, you have!" she said. "And you won't look at any of us!" 

"It's you lot who won't look at me!" Harry said, angrily. "Not to mention how you've been treating Maggie after she saved your father's life!" 

I was taken back at Harry defending me. "Maybe you're taking it in turns to look, and keep missing each other," suggested Hermione, the corners of her mouth twitching. "And we've all been rotten to Maggie...and I'm sorry about that." 

"Very funny," snapped Harry, turning away.

"Oh, stop feeling all misunderstood," said Hermione sharply. "Look, the others have told me what you overheard last night on the Extendable Ears-" 

"Yeah?" growled Harry, his hands deep in his pockets as he watched the snow now falling thickly outside. "All been talking about me and my sister, have you? Well, we're getting used to it." 

"We wanted to talk to you, Harry," said Ginny, "and you too, Maggie, but as you've both been hiding ever since we got back-" 

"We didn't want anyone to talk to us," I explained. "I mean, you've been avoiding me for weeks. And Harry wanted some alone time."

"Well, that was a bit stupid of you two," said Ginny angrily, "seeing as you don't know anyone but me who's been possessed by You-Know-Who, and I can tell you how it feels." 

I shivered, touching the inside of my wrists where I once cut to save Ginny's life, along with Harry's. "I'm sorry," Harry said, his voice sincere. "So...so, do you think I'm being possessed, then?" 

"Well, can you remember everything you've been doing?" Ginny asked. "Are there big blank periods where you don't know what you've been up to?"   
  
"No." 

"Maggie?"

I shook my head. "No." 

"Then You-Know-Who hasn't ever possessed you," Ginny explained. "When he did it to me, I couldn't remember what I'd been doing for hours at a time. I'd find myself somewhere and not know how I got there." 

"That dream I had about your dad and the snake, though-" 

"Harry, you've had these dreams before," Hermione said. "You had flashes of what Voldemort was up to last year. Both of you." 

"This was different," I explained, playing with my charm bracelet. "Harry was inside that snake. It was like he was the snake...and I was there...what if Voldemort somehow transported us to London-?"

"One day," said Hermione, sounding thoroughly exasperated, "you'll read Hogwarts: A History, and perhaps it will remind you that you can't Apparate or Disapparaie inside Hogwarts. Even Voldemort couldn't just make you fly out of your dormitory, Harry. And Maggie...do you really think that they would just let you leave, no matter how advanced you are?" 

"You didn't leave your bed, mate," said Ron. "I saw you thrashing around in your sleep for at least a minute before we could wake you up."

"Sal was with you the whole night, Bambi. You didn't wake once, he said. We asked." 

"Then something is happening to us..." I said. 

"Thank you, Maggie," Ginny said, getting up to give me a hug. "For saving my dad...I don't know how you did it, but you did..."

"Thanks..." Ron mumbled, going over to give me an awkward hug. "Blimey, first Malfoy apologizing and now I'm hugging Maggie Potter."

"Wait...Malfoy apologized?" Harry asked. 

"It was the strangest thing..."

"So, we all good now?" El asked. "Because maybe we should get to the point about that you've all been treating us Slytherins like villans. We're not all like the Dark Lord you know. He just gave us a bad rep." 

The three Gryffindor's looked ashamed. "Eliphas is right. We had a splendid talk on the way here...I'm sorry, Maggie for treating you badly," Hermione said. 

"I'm sorry too..." Ginny said. 

"Me three...I know that Fred and George are sorry too. They always talk about you," Ron said. 

"Thanks...you know what the Sorting Hat said earlier this year about us sticking together? That's what I've been trying to do. Not all of us are on Voldemort's side. It's not their faults that their parents are Death Eaters. There's a war coming, and we should stick together." 

"Maggie's right. We should stick together. You guys are welcome to join the D.A." 

Ron chocked on his sandwich. "Really?" At Hermione's and Ginny's glare, he shut up. 

The morning of Christmas was very eventful. I woke up to presents at the foot of my bed. Daphne sent me new makeup, Theo got me a pretty scarf and hat set, the Carrow twins brought me bracelets, and El got me a pair of emerald earrings. Uncle Remus sent me a book on how to protect myself from Dark Magic. Sirius got me a simliar book. Lorna sent me a book on medicinal magic, and Snape got me a very old copy of alchemy texts. I got my usual jumper from the Weasley's, chocolate from Ron, and a new journal from Hermione. 

I was curling my hair when my two favorite twins popped in, looking awkward. "Boys," I greeted, turning around from my mirror in the vanity. "Merry Christmas."

"Sorry we've been rotten to you!" Fred blurted out. 

"You did save our sister, our brother, and now our dad...next thing you'll know is that you'll be saving one of us," George agreed. 

"I forgive you. Now, come here..." I said, ushering them closer. They ran towards me, engluging me in a massive hug. "Did Draco really aplogize?" 

"Yeah. He seemed so awkward about it. But we accepted it because of his misery," Fred explained. Then he smacked a kiss on my lips. 

"FRED!" I screeched, spitting and wiping my mouth. 

"Mistletoe charm! It works!" George exclaimed, bending me down to bestow the same treatment. 

"Eliphas! Help me!" I cried out. "Get out!" 

They vanished with a flash, as I finished my hair, tying a green bow to hold it in a pony tail. My red dress hid all of my physical scars which I was glad for. I slipped on my tights and flats, remembering that I forgot to read Draco's Christmas note. 

_Dear Maggie,_

_I hope that El found you to give you this note. I was worried when you didn't show up to class the next day, but El explained everything. I hope you have a merry Christmas where ever you are. Don't worry about Sal...I set him free around the castle before I left. See you when we get back..._

_Love,_

_Draco_

I smiled at the note, my heart clenching with so much love for the boy. "Bambi, you're glowing." 

"I'm happy," I sighed. 

"No...you're hands...they're glowing!" 

I jumped, seeing my hands glowing a bright red. "Told you that my magic was growing," I said, shaking my hands. We stepped out of the room, meeting the boys. "Merry Christmas," I greeted, giving Harry a hug. 

"Merry Christmas." 

"Did you enjoy our present, Maggie?" Fred teased. 

"What did you give her?" Ron asked. 

"They kissed me...it was revolting," I sighed, stopping when we saw Hermione. 

"Merry Christmas! Thanks for the book, Harry," she said happily. "I've been wanting that New Theory of Numerology for ages! And thanks for the hair products, Maggie. And that perfume's really unusual, Ron." 

"No problem," said Ron. "Who's that for, anyway?'"  he added, nodding at the neatly wrapped present she was carrying.

"Kreacher," Hermione said brightly. 

"It had better not be clothes!" Ron warned her. "You know what Sirius said: Kreacher knows too much, we can't set him free!" 

"It isn't clothes," Hermione scoffed. "Although if I had my way I'd certainly give him something to wear other than that filthy old rag. No, it's a patchwork quilt, I thought it would brighten up his bedroom." 

"What bedroom?" Harry asked, whispering as we passed Sirius's mother portrait. 

"It's a den, not a bedroom. He sleeps under the boiler in the cupboard off the kitchen," I said. They all looked at me. "What? He likes me." 

"He likes you because you're a Slytherin," Ron said. 

"Not true. He hates me," El answered. 

We quickly passed Mrs. Weasley who's nose was stuffy and eyes red, who wished us all a 'Merry Christmas'. 

"So, is this Kreacher's bedroom?" Ron asked, strolling over to the dingy door in corner, opposite of the pantry.  said Ron, strolling over to a dingy door in the corner opposite the pantry.

"Yes," said Hermione, now sounding a little nervous. "Er...I think we'd better knock."Ron rapped on the door with his knuckles, but there was no reply.

"He must be sneaking around upstairs," Ron said, opening the door. "Urgh!" 

Harry and the others looked in the room, while El and I watched. "So, Ron gave Hermione perfume? That's romantic."

"I know...Weasley is trying to hard."

"What did you get Hugo for Christmas?" I smirked, bumping El with my hip. 

El blushed slightly. "A nice blue and silver cashmere scarf and hat." 

"Romantic..." I hinted. 

"Quiet." 

"I think I'll just leave his present here," Hermione decided. "He'll find it later, that'll be fine." 

"Come to think of it," said Sirius, emerging from the pantry carrying a large turkey as we closed the cupboard door, "has anyone actually seen Kreacher lately?" 

"I haven't seen him since the night we came back here," said Harry. "You were ordering him out of the kitchen."

"He brought me cocoa and cookies that night...and the other night when I asked for sandwiches. That's about it," I said. 

"Yeah..." said Sirius, frowning. "You know, I think that's the last time I saw him, too...he must be hiding upstairs somewhere." 

"He couldn't have left, could he?" Harry asked. "I mean, when you said 'out', maybe he thought you meant get out of the house?"

"No, no, house-elves can't leave unless they're given clothes. They're tied to their family's house,"  said Sirius.

"They can leave the house if they really want to," I corrected. "Back in second year, Dobby did...he left the Malfoys' to give us warnings. He had to punish himself afterwards, but he still managed it." 

Sirius looked disconcerted for a moment, but brushed it off. I didn't like the comment he made about the house-elf so I walked away to see my Uncle Remus. "Merry Christmas, Uncle Remus," I said, hugging him. 

"Merry Christmas, Sweetheart," he told me fondly, patting me on the back. "You look as beautiful as your mother."

While Harry and Sirius were always close, that was my relationship with Remus Lupin. After the Christmas lunch, we all got ready to pay Mr. Weasley a visit. The ride was quick, and we all crammed into the reception area, which looked festive.

"Family argument, eh?" smirked the blonde witch behind the desk. "You're the third I've seen today...Spell Damage, fourth floor."

I was glad to see Mr. Weasley looking much better, propped up in bed with the remains of his turkey dinner on a tray on his lap, and a rather sheepish expression on his face. We all greeted him, handing him present after present. 

"Everything all right, Arthur?" asked Mrs. Weasley. 

"Fine, fine," said Mr. Weasley, a little too heartily. "You-er-haven't seen Healer Smethwyck, have you?" 

"No," said Mrs Weasley suspiciously, "why?" 

"Nothing, nothing," said Mr. Weasley airily, starting to unwrap his pile of gifts. "Well, everyone had a good day? What did you all get for Christmas? Oh, Harry- this is absolutely wonderful!" Harry gotten him fuse-wires and screwdrivers. I got him a lighter.  

"Arthur," she said, with a snap in her voice like a mousetrap, "you've had your bandages changed. Why have you had your bandages changed a day early, Arthur? They told me they wouldn't need doing until tomorrow." 

"What?" said Mr Weasley, looking rather frightened and pulling the bed covers higher up his chest. "No, no-it's nothing-it's-I-" Mr. Weasley deflated under his wife's piercing glaze. "Well-now don't get upset, Molly, but Augustus Pye had an idea...he's the Trainee Healer, you know, lovely young chap and very interested in...um...complementary medicine...I mean, some of these old Muggle remedies...well, they're called stitches, Molly, and they work very well on-on Muggle wounds-"

We all jumped as Mrs. Weasley let out a noise that sounded between a shriek and a snarl. Remus excused himself as Bill, Fred, and George let to get some tea. "Do you mean to tell me," said Mrs. Weasley, her voice growing louder with every word and apparently unaware that her fellow visitors were scurrying for cover, "that you have been messing about with Muggle remedies?" 

"Not messing about, Molly, dear," said Mr. Weasley imploringly, "it was just-just something Pye and I thought we'd try-only, most unfortunately-well, with these particular kinds of wounds-it doesn't seem to work as well as we'd hoped--" 

"Meaning?"   
  
"Well...well, I don't know whether you know what-what stitches are?"

I quickly ran out of the room, with El laughing as we raced. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were with Ginny somewhere behind us. I laughed, but bumped into somebody. "Neville?" 

"Longbottom," El smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas...what are you doing here?" 

"We were visiting Ron's dad...are you-"

Neville blushed, nodding. "Are these friend's of yours, Neville?" asked a lady coming closer to him. 

"Yeah, Gran..this is Maggie Potter and her friend Eliphas Waggoner. She tutors me in Potions."

"How very kind of you to help my grandson," Neville's grandmother gushed. 

"It's a pleasure. Neville is one of the bravest boys that I know." 

I looked over at his parent's, tears feeling my eyes. "May I go see them?" I asked Mrs. Longbottom and Neville. 

I went over without permission, sitting in a chair. "Merry Christmas Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom. I'm Magnolia, but most of my friends call me Maggie. I'm sorry for what happened to you two. I know what it's like to be under that curse...I was held under for a long time. I don't know where I found my strength. I promise you that I will get justice for you two one day. And I promise to always look after your son. You see, Neville get's pushed around alot. But he doesn't let anything push him down. He's even stood up to me, and I'm pretty scary. He stood up to a true prat to once. You should be proud of him. He's an excellent wizard and friend. Anyway, Merry Christmas..." I was about to walk away, Neville's mum held out her hand to me. I smiled, accepting the wrapping to a piece of candy. "Thank you..."

I walked back to see Mrs. Longbottom, Neville, El, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looking at her. "We should go...Merry Christmas, Neville. Send me an owl when your ready to resume tutoring." 

"Maggie...that was very kind of you," Ginny whispered. 

"Neville was born in July, just as me and Harry was. He could've been where Harry is today. That's what happened to his parents. The pain that curse causes...it's worst than you can imagine." El grabbed my hand, leading me away. 


End file.
